


[FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 印度兄弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 439,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 特异点的诞生，源于一个于这个故事无关紧要之人对永生的贪婪，为此，迦勒底的御主即将带着幸存者前往俱卢，踏上未知的旅途，一个颠倒自己认知的世界。“真正令我遗憾的，是当你面对命运之战时，我居然以一个高高在上的国王的身份在后方理所当然地坐享其成，而不是作为你的挚友，与你并肩战斗。”在无数条时间线中，会不会有那么一条，能推翻这既定的现实？那个出现在慕尼黑的伪神，存在的唯一价值，或许便是在时光的海洋中创造出了一个小小的漩涡，而这就足够了。就算世界已经面目全非，再一次的轮回之中，他们也必然还会再见。“帕斯，我知道在你身上发生了什么，也由衷为你和迦尔纳能够解开心结而感到高兴。可是……这个世界的迦尔纳，并非你所认识的那个人。同样的种子，在同样的时节，也会因为不同的环境，生长出不同的模样……”“可莲花的种子不会开出曼陀罗。戈文达。和他战斗的时候，我仍然能感觉到，自己是在和迦尔纳战斗。这种本能从不会欺骗我。”在这里，天授的英雄再次与昔日的兄弟、妻子与友人相遇，那些充满期望的眼光曾是他害怕面对的东西。可这一次不同。“阿周那，我以兄长的身份命令你……”“我的兄长……我们的兄长……他叫迦尔纳。”各位小伙伴们大家好，当年写《战斗吧，Teacher》的时候挖下的坑，随着2.4开了，发现剧情没撞，终于可以开始码文了。接着那篇故事，讲慕尼黑那场大战后咕哒带着几个幸存下来的从者去解决微安娜改变的因果，主角回到咕哒，希望新的这篇不会让大家失望。由于最近还在和扎肯同学一起写一篇叫《龙脊》的文，还有搬运扎肯以前的老坑，这篇可能会是个非常缓慢的更文过程，希望观众老爷们见谅……主角：迦尔纳，难敌，阿周那，咕哒子，马修 ┃ 配角：摩诃婆罗多众人，包括大波父，大师兄等，骑士王，贤王闪，迪卢木多，兰斯洛特，伯爵，南丁格尔，达芬奇， ┃ 其它：FGO，难迦，印度相簿，摩诃婆罗多
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore), Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Ashwatthama | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha)
Kudos: 8
Collections: [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时





	1. Chapter 1

看似相似的过程，也会因为起心动念不同而走向两个相反的结果。  
那罗延身为三相神之中的维护者，甚至能在与毁灭之神大自在天的战斗中存活。他维护着人界的正法，如同舞台幕后的操纵者引导着故事。  
可是，即便是三相神，也无法改变这世间万物的本源，其遵循的规则，因与果。  
这一次，同样的演员，同样的剧本，被搬上了布置着不同景色的舞台。  
即便如此，故事必须继续下去。

时空传送的感觉依旧像是快虚脱了。  
迦勒底的御主原以为这种事情自己该早就适应了才对。比起前几次荒郊野岭的，自己这次好歹是在大城市旁边……  
“御主，你们现在的服饰在这种地方容易引起不必要的注意。”  
伴随着一道蓝光，身着白色风衣的射手汇聚在眼前，御主身边穿着红色军装的女护士有些不乐意地说道：“你才应该小心，我们最多会被当成异邦人，而你这身贵族的打扮这里的人应该一眼就能认出你，不论是友人还是敌人。”  
“Archer说的或许没错，这里气候炎热，我们在慕尼黑的那身装束并不适合这里。”   
迦勒底的御主搜索着有没有合适的魔术礼装，陆陆续续汇聚在身边的从者也热火朝天地讨论起了该穿什么的问题……  
“所以是因为气候不同不能穿太厚对吗……这里的气候看上去确实和不列颠天差地别呢，你说对吧，兰斯洛特卿。”  
身披黑甲的骑士王轻松解除了铠甲，看着身穿黑色晚礼服的王，长湖骑士努力压制住丰富的表情，清了清嗓子严肃地说道：“吾王……这里女人不能这么穿……”  
“你说谁是女人？”  
暗金色的眼睛一瞪，兰斯洛特乖乖地闭上了嘴，转而去问阿周那有没有当地的服饰，要两件男士的。绿色紧身衣的枪兵则爽快地回到了一破状态，仿佛巴不得到处展示自己健美的身躯。  
“迪卢木多，在吾王面前不得如此无礼。”  
“兰斯洛特卿，没必要大惊小怪的。这件衣服怎么穿？”  
黑剑士打量着手里绣着精美图案的布，严重怀疑这是不是还没来得及加工成衣服的布匹，而远处换好衣服的兰斯洛特像是刚洗完澡肩上挎个毛巾出来一样披着那截长长的布料走了过来，略显尴尬地说道：“吾王……你还是别穿他们的衣服……  
身披墨绿色斗篷的法国人一声不吭地站在一边用看傻子的眼神看着这位愚蠢的老乡，简直把法国人的脸都丢光了。当他的目光转向迦勒底的御主时，对方狠狠地瞪了他一眼，似乎还在为慕尼黑的时候忘记自己的事情有些生气。  
虽然爱德蒙当时是被控制了，但确实也够丢脸的。  
他站起身，厚着脸皮往前走去，南丁格尔正要拦下这个举止怪异的家伙，对方以宝具的速度消失在眼前，当南丁格尔转过身的时候，迦勒底的御主穿上了不知哪里来的莎莉。  
“哎？！前辈？”  
马修看着一键换装的前辈先是有些惊讶，紧接着露出了愉快的笑容。前辈果然穿什么都好看。  
“以前拿一些黄金跟印度的商人换来的。海蒂试穿以后不太合身。”  
嘴上依旧不饶人啊……  
看着这群豪放的欧洲人，阿周那的神情极其复杂。也算是……顺利空降到故乡了。  
然而还没能做短暂的停歇，不远处传来的，隆重的鼓乐声就引起了他的注意。


	2. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第1-10章 面目全非的婆罗多

第一章：象城的双王  
这是伟大战役的史诗，为了天地万物的福祉，神圣与罪恶，永恒与起始，真理与谎言，苦难与羞耻，这是自私与无私的故事。 以奉献的力量，从轮回中解放，这是生命与存在的本相。奎师那无限荣光，薄伽梵至高无上，这便是众典之王……摩诃婆罗多。

繁华的象城，俱卢的王都，鲜花与铺满了转轮圣王的必经之路，百姓簇拥在城门前，鼓乐齐鸣，热闹非凡。凯旋归来的队伍由披装华丽的象群开路，紧接着是奏着凯歌的乐队，当国王的战车出现，整个街道变得人声鼎沸。  
“善敌殿下万岁！盎伽王殿下万岁！”  
城门两侧，百姓欢呼雀跃地迎接着凯归的王，头戴金色王冠的黑发男子站起身，欣然接受着臣民的赞美，他有着仿佛是天神调库出的轮廓分明的五官，高傲的眼神仿佛从出生起就是天定的帝王，波浪一般的黑色卷发勾勒着帝王健美的身姿，军营里艰苦的生活并未改变他象牙一般白皙的皮肤。  
相比这位气宇轩昂，傲然于世的王子，盎伽王则是以善待百姓而闻名。身为君主最为信任的人，他自身并没有借着这份权力而为自己谋求财富。国王的每一份赏赐都被他布施给了有求之人。如果说对于那位耀眼的善敌王是高高在上，需要去仰望的存在，那么盎伽王给人的感觉更是一个太阳一般恩泽万物的圣人。  
和善敌王一样，他的皮肤如同阳光一般耀眼，眼睛泛着孔雀翎的青蓝，可是，他似乎并不喜欢金色的服饰，而总是身着一袭黑红的风衣，搭配如同曼陀罗的红发。这个如同火焰一般能同时带来温暖与破坏的男子静静地伫立在挚友身边，并没打算夺走一丝一毫属于他的光彩，而是由衷地为挚友感到高兴。  
在战场上，他如同伽利母一般杀伐决断，他的名字对于敌人来说就像丧钟一般。但这样一个令敌人闻风丧胆的恶魔，对于象城的百姓来说如同守护神。在这个已经失去神明的庇护，妖魔横行的世界里，象城仿佛是一块与世隔绝的乐土……  
他是善敌王最珍贵的挚友，也是他最坚实的铠甲。大街小巷的百姓都会为两位王在战场上并肩作战的英姿而津津乐道。  
“吾友，你总是如此安静，这场胜利明明属于你。”  
当高傲的王子回头看见正在默默祝福自己的友人，他收敛了傲慢的神情，微笑着揽住盎伽王的肩膀，“来吧，罗泰耶，你才是那个应该接受万民赞美的人。”  
“我早已立下誓言，我的财产，我的国家，乃至我的生命都归你所有，这份荣耀也自然归属于你。”  
盎伽王谦卑地向路边的百姓致意，锐利的目光扫向象城的每一个街区，寻找着唯有低下头才能看见的贫困和挣扎，也提防着随时会威胁到王子的刺客。这种时候，贫者会更加渴望被看见，而刺客则会心虚地躲起来。  
也正是在同一时间，他察觉到了那个使用千里眼的弓手。  
“吾友，我需要先行离开。”  
“罗泰耶，一般的刺客是伤不了我的。”  
“那不是一般的刺客。我去会会他。”  
伴随着一道黑光，他消失在了所有人的视野里。善敌虽然有些遗憾，但他对于罗泰耶的实力非常有信心，于是并没有结束这场庆典。父王，母后和舅舅沙恭尼还在大张旗鼓地张罗着晚宴，坐在后面一个战车的弟弟难降察觉到了哥哥的心不在焉，一个跳跃就溜到了哥哥的VIP座旁。  
“怎么了，难降？”  
“盎伽王都席离了你还不让我坐你旁边，到底谁才是你亲兄弟啊……”  
被二弟酸溜溜地DISS一句后，善敌王子拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，以兄长的口吻说道：“我的傻弟弟啊，你们几个要是在后边说罗泰耶的坏话今天晚上别跟我一个桌子吃饭了。”  
“当然不会，母后已经决定收他为义子，论年龄他还算是我们的大哥。”  
原本像是在酸人的难降说道这里还是露出了愉快的神情。  
“你愿意叫他大哥我倒是省心了。”善敌无奈地看着这个熊弟弟，“坐下吧，罗泰耶去抓刺客了。”  
“以盎伽王的实力，解决一个刺客应该用不了多久，应该能赶上晚宴。这位子还是给他留着，我回去了。”  
难降说着，又蹦跶到了马车后边，原本不皮一下浑身难受的弟弟竟严肃地说道：“兄长放心，从那天起，我们已经知道他就是献出生命也绝不会背叛你……对于我们来说，这才是最重要的。”  
如果各位看官认为，迄今为止，摩诃婆罗多的故事并没有与原来的方向偏离多少的话，那诸位一定是没有看到象城的“百姓”是怎样的模样……  
而这些百姓的样子也正是令阿周那惶恐的原因。  
现在的象城，已经不是他所熟悉的象城了。守卫这座城池的将士，不再是他熟悉的卫兵，而是修罗族的魔军。  
在街道旁迎接难敌的百姓中，除了人类，还有阿修罗的面孔。  
这不可能……  
如此明目张胆地让人类与修罗在同一个屋檐下生活……统治着两个族群……难敌究竟了借助了什么妖法？  
还没来得及想明白事情的前因后果，一双青蓝的眼睛竟直勾勾地对上了千里眼的视线，紧接着，一道黑光从象城直冲而来，马修见势不妙直接撑开了雪花之壁，强烈的震荡将人群冲散，迦勒底的御主只觉一阵耳鸣声，当她睁开眼睛，南丁格尔已经挡在了身前，时刻准备施放宝具，而几位骑士则亮出武器摆开了战斗姿态。  
狂沙中，一个黑红色的身影若隐若现，阿周那的神情非常严峻，因为这个似曾相识却又令他感到陌生的男人……难敌管他叫罗泰耶。  
“阿周那？成为我的手下败将后现在已经自暴自弃到要做这种偷鸡摸狗的刺客了吗？哦，不对……你看上去好像不太一样。”  
看着这个和迦尔纳长着相似的面孔，却如同地狱业火般黯淡无光的男人，阿周那的神情变得格外僵硬，他已经猜到了什么，但却不敢相信。  
“你……该不会真的……”  
“在我们交战前你还想问什么？如果你只是想拖延时间，那我就先动手了。”  
身着黑红色风衣的男人让迦勒底的御主想起了在慕尼黑遇到的难敌，他扬起手，一支带着黑火的烈焰枪在手中汇聚成型。  
“真的是你吗，迦尔纳？”  
阿周那的声音充满了怀疑，这个世界的迦尔纳居然变成了这幅模样……失去太阳的光辉，如同修罗恶鬼一般……那个不论身处何等境地都未曾对这个世界怀恨在心的布施者，怎么会……  
“你搞错了，我叫罗泰耶。别露出这种表情，身为武人，不论对手多么强大，都必须亮剑迎敌，难道般度族用来对付我的王牌是这样一个货色？”  
“你错了，Archer不是什么用来对付谁谁谁的工具人。而且他并不怕你！”  
迦勒底的御主听到‘对付迦尔纳的王牌’这种说辞的时候感觉很是不爽，仿佛在说阿周那就是坚战用来对付小太阳的工具人。而更令人可悲的是，阿周那生前确实是如此被周围的人所期望。  
“那你们还等什么？”  
罗泰耶并不打算跟这群穿着诡异的家伙废话，暗红的业火在枪尖上劈啪作响。  
听到眼前这位酷似迦尔纳的男人依旧是如此口无遮拦，而且骂人的时候针针见血，迦勒底的御主几乎可以确信这就是迦尔纳无疑了。但是，他究竟为何变成了这样的形态？和出现在慕尼黑的难敌竟有几分相似之处。  
一来到俱卢就对上了在慕尼黑怼天怼地怼闪闪的小太阳，自己可真是一开始就中头彩了。

第二章 吾名罗泰耶   
那个如同太阳一般耀眼的男人，如今竟堕落成了这副模样。  
阿周那心里有一个声音甚至在嘲笑着，那个光彩照人的太阳之子，那个如同圣人般高尚无私，如同莲花般一尘不染的迦尔纳，现在居然丧失了所有神性，变成了一个如同修罗一般的魔将。  
可是，比起嘲讽，他内心深处确实更加深沉的哀伤，但这并不足以让他分心。眼前这个迦尔纳并非可靠的盟友，而是最为棘手的敌人。  
想起慕尼黑巴伐利亚国家歌剧院一战，光头教授带着迦尔纳作为盟友出现，那时的自己有多么安心，现在就有多么谨慎。  
“吾名罗泰耶，向你正式提出决斗。般度族大臂的弓手啊，若是你拒绝，只能证明你连接受挑战的勇气也没有，如此，你再也没资格做我的对手。”  
“我接受。”  
“很好！”  
回答的一瞬间，天授的英雄张弓搭箭，深蓝的魔焰环绕在甘狄拔周围，黑红色的枪兵似乎确认了什么，兴奋的战意在那双青蓝的眼睛里燃烧。  
魔箭离弦之时，黑影拉长，枪兵的速度之快竟只留下了一个剪影，阿周那本能地对着自己的盲点连发数箭，冷兵器的碰撞发出令人热血喷张的清鸣。弓兵拉动了甘狄拔一半的弓弦，密集的箭雨仿佛形成了一个护盾。  
看着这似曾相识的箭法，罗泰耶抬手，做出了一个挽弓射箭的姿势，暗红的幽光汇聚在一个点上，如同离弦之箭冲向了神射手的箭阵，两股力量的碰撞让大地传来沉重的回响，这样一来只怕象城那边已经察觉到迦勒底的不速之客，必须速战速决！  
看得出来，对手和阿周那有着同样的想法，枪兵以所有人无法追踪的速度近身，若不是千里眼的预判，阿周那的处境岌岌可危，他知道，眼前这个魔化的迦尔纳能力依旧未知，可对方根本不打算给他试探的机会，每一枪都直刺要害！  
所幸迦尔纳凌厉的枪法他生前早已领教过，被枪兵近身再重新拉开距离的招式他也再熟悉不过，他吟唱着火神阿格尼的咒语，打算通过烈焰的冲击与迦尔纳拉开距离。  
“Agni……”  
阿周那吟诵完火神之名，召唤三昧真火，而咏唱完毕，原本应该汇聚在箭上的熊熊烈火并未出现，还来不及为此感到震惊，流火般的枪尖就打飞了他的弓箭，朝着咽喉刺去……灼热的业火扑面而来，升腾的烈焰背后，枪兵黑红的斗篷如同死神伽犁飘散的黑色长发与猩红的血唇，死亡如此之近……  
“Archer，回来!”  
迦勒底的御主果断用一枚令咒召回了弓兵，阿周那的灵基似乎受到特异点的影响，产生了一些奇怪的变化，在查清前因后果之前他还不能和这个神秘莫测的Lancer交战。  
“你打算杀死自己的亲弟弟吗！”  
眼看弓兵战损，南丁格尔第一时间张开了防护结界，用铁拳迎上了枪兵的冲击，出乎意料的是，看到南丁格尔的脸以后，枪兵的攻击稍微有所收敛。  
“请退下，我拒绝对妇女和儿童动手，况且……我没有亲弟弟，我的兄弟只有……”  
“我劝你还是别跟她说这种话，这个女人的铁拳你还没领教过吧？”  
枪兵还没说完，地下钻出的藤蔓束缚了他的双脚，紧接着，护士强力的铁拳打在了枪兵的肋骨上，骨骼咔咔作响，还来不及还击，两道黑光从远处直击他的胸膛，天空中坠落而下的，正是基督山伯爵复仇的黑炎。伴随着双重连击，枪兵后退几步，后背沉重地撞在了断崖上，众人正要长舒一口气，烟尘中传来了一个冰冷的声音。  
“没用的。”  
原本肋骨应该早已被打碎的枪兵竟若无其事地站了起来，黑炎在枪兵胸前留下的烧伤以肉眼可见的速度迅速恢复着，令南丁格尔感到不寒而栗的是，这种恢复的方式并非魔术，而是依靠人体本身的自愈能力！  
“哦？那这一招如何？！”  
“别贸然进攻！”  
护士还没来得及阻止，爱德蒙金色的眼睛就胧上了一层诡异的光芒，天空中瞬间出现无数剪影，所有的影子都对准了黑衣的死神，对方不为所动，冷静地吟诵着一段经文。  
“凡所有相，皆是虚妄…”  
青蓝的眼睛在咒语的加持下如同火眼金睛一般，一道炽热的死光直击埃德蒙的真身，刹那间，枪兵如同穿透天空的流星一般靠近了复仇者，幸亏一面盾牌及时挡下了这致命一击。  
“前辈，Archer受了重伤，不能这样拖延下去。我来断后！”  
马修意识到在信息不对称的情况下这样的战斗是多么糟糕，看着加拉哈德坚定的背影，骑士王毅然盖上头盔，持着黑剑拦在了御主前方。  
“不论你是谁，迦尔纳还是那个不认识的名字，不列颠的骑士王向你挑战，请赐教！”  
枪兵打量着身披黑甲的女骑士，并没有立刻发起攻击，而是郑重地说道：“我说过，我不会对女人和孩子动手。”  
“你太小看骑士王了。再优秀的男性在这位伟大的骑士面前也会自愧不如。不过也好，并不需要让她亲自动手……”  
“正好交给我！”  
高挑俊美的爱尔兰枪兵挥动着赤色的长（和谐）枪，正要迎击，一道银色的剑影越过迪卢木多，一时间，不朽的湖光与缠绕着业火的枪尖在天地间交汇，冷兵器碰撞的声音令人热血喷张，这是纯粹的剑术与枪术的对决，枪兵身为战士的荣誉感令他并没有使出其他的花招，而是享受着这武人之间技艺的切磋。  
然而，除了清脆的剑鸣，兰斯洛特听见了渐渐靠近的马蹄声，从阿周那刚才获取的信息里象城的卫兵并非人类，而是修罗兵……一旦援军抵达这里，迦勒底这一行人将自身难保，他一剑挑开了Lancer的枪，冷静地对身后的众人说道：“援军要来了，你们快走。”  
“你打算一个人断后？”  
“马修，带着迦勒底的御主离开这。接下来可能还会遇到更加棘手的东西，所以……你和吾王都不能离开御主。”  
兰斯洛特说罢，将魔力汇聚在了湖光剑上，马修和迦勒底的御主都清楚，根据以往在各种特异点的经验，这种时候磨磨唧唧只会成为累赘，而骑士王对自己最引以为傲的骑士深信不疑，没有多说话让他分心。  
持盾的女孩果断抓住了御主的手，临行前，她看了一眼长湖骑士沉稳的背影，“蠢爸爸，可别死在这里。”  
“放心吧，孩子。”  
过载的魔力让大地传来悲鸣，夹带着狂沙的疾风吹散了骑士幽蓝的长发，“彼方的王啊，请看看这道光吧……”  
马修头也不回地带着迦勒底的御主飞奔而去，南丁格尔顺路扛起了被灼伤的弓兵，随后又将摔在地上的伯爵一手拎了起来，扛着两个大爷们的护士依旧健步如飞，甚至赶上了御主的脚步……当年北美大战的时候南丁格尔背着罗摩到处跑的英姿犹在眼前。  
空降果然不可能那么顺利……  
迦勒底的御主如今更担心的是战损的两位信长，咳……Archer和Avenger……必须赶紧找个地方为他们疗伤。  
“按理说般度族的大本营在天帝城。”  
做好了功课的马修在御主耳边说道，“可是，就算是摩诃婆罗多正史中，天帝城也曾一度落入难敌手中。更何况，现在这个世界有些变化，那里不一定安全。”  
“去多门城……找雅度族。”  
护士肩上奄奄一息的Archer艰难地说道：“奎师那……如果连他也出了事……就彻底没希望了。”

  
第三章 乱世的乐土  
当俱卢的王储带着收复失地的捷报凯旋而归，王都迎来了一个不眠之夜。  
难敌王储与盎伽王在从罗刹族手中收复犍陀罗后，一路向西推进，征服了甘菩遮国（Kamboj），甘菩遮国的国王善巧（Sudakshina）反对尊“提迭和檀那婆的首领”为王，拒绝与难敌结盟，而王储并没有除掉这位顽固的王，而是将他带到了象城，让他亲眼看看人类与修罗共存的世外桃源。  
与其说这是一种疯狂，不如说更像一种软禁，甘菩遮国距象城如此遥远，王若是在象城，其国又如何独善其身？更何况，为了避免王不在的时候国家空虚，善巧王自然会归心似箭……而有求之人在谈判中是非常脆弱的。  
当然，象城鼓乐升平，持国王下令特赦全国，犒赏将士，并非是为割据国土而沾沾自喜，犍陀罗是甘陀利王后的故乡，能从罗刹一族的烧杀掳掠中解脱出来，甘陀利王后也松了一口气。  
比起将甘菩遮国纳入版图，盎伽王的建议是与此国联盟，毕竟，象城之于犍陀罗地理位置较远，远水救不了近火，犍陀罗需要一个唇齿相依的盟友才能从周魑魅魍魉，妖魔夜叉虎视眈眈的状态下维持稳定。  
人类的力量确实非常薄弱。  
可是，修罗和人类要共存并非说说那么容易。一般人听到这种话的第一反应也会像善巧王一样不明所以，难以置信。  
可以说，象城内人类与修罗各司其职，得以共存，有很大程度是因为难敌的存在。修罗一族将他视作婆雅（阿修罗与因陀罗作战的统帅）转世，尊称他为勇健王，而人类则敬他是象城正统的王储，未来的人王。  
这个包容了两个族群的乐土，就这样建立在对一个人的个人崇拜之上，如同由一块小基石支撑起的舍利塔。  
可是，对于象城的百姓来说，这来之不易的和平，哪怕只是虚妄，也远比神魔割据的战乱年代美好得多。  
巡视了一圈象城的街道，王储并没有立刻前往宫殿，而是亲自登上了城墙，巡视着修罗的军阵。城外的游魂野鬼已经有一阵没出现了。  
城墙的边缘，一位额头上镶嵌着摩尼宝珠的婆罗门男子正咏唱着古老的咒语，为魔兵的弓箭加持。虽然婆罗门这一阶层颇有祭祀的味道，但男子和他的父亲一样生性里有着战士的热血与狂躁。他长着一头棕红色的长发，凌厉的眼神充满锐气，他一边在城墙上来回巡查，一边用中气十足的吼声鼓舞着城墙上的将士，就连修罗兵都被这个“文化人”训斥得服服帖帖的。  
“别无精打采的！别以为这波打退了他们就不会再回来，如果是要攒一波大的，你们打算用这幅吊儿郎当的样子迎敌吗！”  
“换班的麻利点，这是防守最为薄弱的时刻，除了警惕敌人以外，也要小心有没有混淆视听的家伙渗透进来！”  
如果说婆罗门的修行是在森林中苦修，在毫无纷扰的环境里获得内心的宁静，这位看似在刀山火海中摸爬滚打的总指挥在城墙上日复一日地重复着同样的任务，哪怕是在最枯燥的时候也依旧元气十足也可谓是另一个极端了。  
弓兵机警地察觉到了有人登上城墙，当他转过头，金色的眼睛里绽放出喜悦的神色。  
“难敌，你回来了！我早已听说你收复犍陀罗，生擒善巧王的功绩，只可惜不能和你一同前往战场。”  
看着儿时的友人，王储爽朗地笑道：“有你留在象城，我才能放心地离开父王与母后。跟我一起去好好喝一杯吧，马嘶，父王的庆功宴怎么能不犒赏守护象城的勇士呢？”  
“象城的守护者不是盎伽王吗？象城的百姓对他喜欢的不得了，谁能抢得了他的风头？”  
马嘶毫不客气地说道：“什么时候能让我和盎伽王调换一下，父亲让我多出去历练历练，还成天说我在安逸的环境下无法成长……切，老头子自己倒是清闲。所以难敌，你怎么看？”  
“吾友啊，你和罗泰耶的实力和位置都是不可替代，也无可置换的。”  
难敌拉着老友走向了眺望的高塔，指向城内，在这平静的表象下，暗流涌动，无数目不能及的角落里有他们看不见的挣扎和冲突，阴谋和怨言。  
“两族的关系一直处于十分微妙的状态，稍微不管不顾就会成为隐患。罗泰耶是盎伽王，不可能时时刻刻在象城观察。你对象城的贡献无人能替代。当然，我不应该让你的才能被埋没。就让德罗纳上师体验一下你所做的一切，再让他判断自己的孩子在做的是什么吧。下一次出征，你统领的会是俱卢的铁骑。”  
“你打算把驻守象城的精锐部队交给家父？”  
提到自己那个吃里扒外天天惦记着般度族的爹，马嘶有些不愉快，而难敌则十分宽心地说道：“德罗纳上师的确最喜欢阿周那，但他不会让象城的百姓受伤。”  
“可是，在人类和修罗的事情上，他的立场……”  
“那他必然清楚这种时候引发内战城内的百姓会有怎样的下场。”  
马嘶并没有继续反驳，难敌这种简单粗暴的解决方法确实可以从某种意义上缓和自己与父亲紧张的关系。看着老友终于露出了如释重负的笑意，难敌终于可以拉着他欢快地喝酒去了。  
“盎伽王何在？他没有跟着你吗？”  
“罗泰耶去抓刺客了。赶得上晚宴。”  
提到这里，难敌看了一下已经渐渐变得漆黑的城墙外围，要是不能在晚宴前赶回来，那可要变成持久战……  
“他谨慎过头了，刺客什么时候打得过你？大力罗摩说你是雷霆之躯，杵战无人能敌！”  
马嘶说着，在俱卢百子一声声大师兄的欢呼中走向了皇宫。门前，慈祥的父母早已翘首以盼，等待着孩子们回家。沙恭尼小心翼翼地搀扶着妹妹甘陀利，笑眯眯地调侃道：“我的妹妹呀，你已经等了一整天了。难敌那孩子就算按时回来了也要先巡游全城，哪有那么快？”   
甘陀利拍了拍哥哥的手背，温柔地笑道，“要不我们赌一赌谁先发现难敌？”  
“好呀，那我可要出去迎接才行。”  
“那你可要输了。我的孩子已经回来了！”  
持国欣喜地举起双手，沙恭尼瞅了半天没见着人影，而甘陀利也会心一笑，“你输了，哥哥，我已经听见了难敌的声音。”  
为了同丈夫同甘共苦，甘陀利蒙上眼睛以后，听觉变得异常灵敏，  
听着熟悉的步伐，王后抬起手，在无人搀扶的情况下独自走了过去，她的侍女露出了忧虑的神色，沙恭尼却对自己这位妹妹充满了信心。在黑暗中，甘陀利小心翼翼地摸索着，直到有人轻轻托起了她的双手，举过自己的头顶。  
“母后，我回来了。”  
“我的孩子……愿你吉祥。”  
王后抚摸着孩子的面庞，熟悉的轮廓让她的泪水涌上眼眶，确认自己的孩子毫发无伤地回来以后，母亲悬着的心才终于放松了下来，她拥抱着凯旋而归的孩子，对于她来说，这是比收复楗陀罗更加值得高兴的事。  
“楗陀罗已经安全了，我今后绝不会再允许任何人践踏母亲的故土。”  
“孩子，你永远是我的骄傲。”  
在接受父亲与舅舅的祝福以后，大伯父毗湿摩，叔父维度罗，慈悯上师与德罗纳上师也相继祝福了凯旋而归的英雄。虽然几位长者的祝福大都带着一些劝谏和警示，让他“接下来也能够为象城做出正确的决定”啊，“做一个心胸宽广的王”啊，还有什么“在外交上得饶人处且饶人”这类的疯狂暗示他必须善待那位甘菩遮国的国王。沙恭尼阴笑着讽刺几位老家伙哪里是在祝福，根本就是在说教。  
持国王笑呵呵地听着这些祝福，在他看来，有长辈敲打敲打这个自己不忍心训斥的宝贝儿子也不尽然是坏事。出于某些原因，自己和甘陀利对他太过宠溺。他的弟弟们也对他言听计从的。这样下去这孩子会认为一切都理所当然是他的东西。  
所幸的是，对于“他的东西”，难敌有极强的保护欲。  
晚宴时分，众人都陆陆续续入座了，唯有宴席的主人公依旧在外面守着，难降和马嘶知道他在等人，也不打算劝他回来吃，因为这必然是没有用的。马嘶索性和师弟们问起了此番远征的过程，而师弟们一个个眉飞色舞地描绘着盎伽王的谋略和勇武，以及双王并肩作战的场面。  
“我知道你在等盎伽王。”  
善解人意的王后并没有劝难敌入席，而是默默地给儿子披上了一件她亲手织成的披肩。“我跟你一起等他。这么多年来承蒙他的照顾。”  
等待并没有白费，就算是非同寻常的刺客，也不可能是盎伽王的对手。看着身披黑色风衣的红发男子踏着铺满鲜花的地毯来到殿前，难敌张开双臂给了友人一个热情的拥抱。  
“罗泰耶，我就知道你能赶上晚宴！”  
“吾友，那个刺客的事我稍后和你细说。般度族似乎找到了奇怪的盟友，来自比甘菩遮国更为西边的地方。”  
“你今天就好好放松一下吧，母后刚才还责怪我把你累坏了。”  
“吾友，这算不了什么……”  
“般度族的盟友我会着手调查，明天你就好好休息吧。”  
忧国忧民的盎伽王还没来得及多说几句，就被难敌拉到了VIP座上，随后在毗湿摩面前滔滔不绝地赞美着挚友的战果，大伯公黑着脸听难敌吹完后饭都没能吃下几口。他心心念念的依旧是被驱逐出象城的般度之子……  
————————与此同时，在从象城逃往多门城的路上—————————————  
阿周那生前经历过比这还要糟糕的逃亡……  
火烧紫胶宫那次，他们兄弟五人不得不隐姓埋名，逃亡至森林中，母亲贡蒂也不得不和他们一起在荒郊露宿。  
和迦尔纳一决胜负也有过无数次，这本应是常态。可是，在慕尼黑，自己的御主与迦尔纳的御主结盟，那段并肩作战的日子令他险些忘记自己和迦尔纳当初是如何针锋相对。  
“终于找到村落了……天色不早，我们去神庙问一问有没有可以借宿的地方。”  
提着一个，背着一个病号的南丁格尔小心翼翼地走进了一个看着像神庙的地方，那里供奉着祭品与烧香。可是，进入神庙之后，背上的阿周那露出了可怕的表情。  
这根本不是什么神庙……  
神庙里供奉的，是修罗王罗喉！

  
第四章 颠倒的信仰  
法欲灭时，五逆浊世，魔道兴盛，魔作沙门，坏乱吾道，著俗衣裳，乐好袈裟，五色之服，饮酒啖肉，杀生贪味，无有慈心，更相憎嫉。  
《佛说法灭尽经》  
在这个小村落的神庙里，供奉着的是一尊面目狰狞的石像，长着四臂与蛇尾，眼睛大如铜铃，猩红的大口露着惨白的獠牙。  
这可不是什么神明……可石像竟被供奉了华丽的丝织物，前方的祭台摆满了丰盛的祭品，墙上挂满了村民的祈求……  
这个村子……正在祭拜恶魔！  
阿周那的第一反应是这个村子被邪教迷惑了，老百姓居然用祭神的方式祭拜一个阿修罗的王，南丁格尔却感觉事情没那么简单。  
迦勒底的御主有一种很不好的预感。在慕尼黑的时候她就已经知道了不死甘露被伪神盗取，天众并没有获得永生……这也解释了为什么他们逃亡的这一路上妖魔横行。而阿周那无法召唤火神阿耆泥的力量，这说明在失去永生以后，神明可能已经很难回应人类的祈求。  
在祈求天神得不到回应，大地又因为失去了神明的庇佑而妖魔横行的年代，普通的黎民百姓会怎么做？  
一个可怕的想法在她脑海里一闪而过，但她不能直接将这个推断告诉阿周那……因为如果这是真的，对他的世界实在是太过残酷。  
“Archer，要砸碎这个玩意吗？虽然我们的宗教不同，但我知道这不是什么好东西。”  
南丁格尔看着那尊面目可憎的石像，不禁捏紧了拳头。  
“我劝你这个时候还是安静一些。我们大半夜闯入这个邪门的村子是为了歇歇脚，不要打草惊蛇。正如你们刚才所见，天色越暗，跟踪我们的奇怪的家伙就越来越多。”  
“那些可不是一般的鬼怪，都是罗刹（食人魔），娜迦（蛇妖）和毗舍遮（食尸鬼）……这些怪物的数量原本不会是这样……咳……”  
阿周那还没继续说下去就被南丁格尔撂在消过毒的地毯上，跪拜罗睺用的地毯被这位护士硬生生地叠成了一个病床。  
身披黑甲的骑士似乎并没有被这种东西刺激，而是指着摆在罗睺面前的，新鲜的祭品一本正经地说道，“那个，反正是供的邪神，这些玩意我们拿走了也没关系吧。”  
“当然没关系，要是我看见祭拜邪眼魔王巴罗尔的神庙就是直接拆了也不会有问题。”  
迪卢木多说着就卷起了祭台上的桌布，一股脑将祭品全部塞给了Saber，然后一脚踹翻了祭拜的餐桌……咳……我是说祭台。  
“那个炸糖丸子不错。唔，迪卢木多你也吃点，他们的糕点很特别！”  
“Saber，你吃得惯吗？”  
迪卢木多惊讶地看着嘴里塞满食物的Saber，被对方友好地抓了一大把甜点递给他。  
“油炸食品都是好东西！他们的野味很新鲜呐。”  
“真是……大快人心。”  
看着骑士王和迪卢木多坐在被踹翻的祭台上对着祭品大快朵颐的样子，马修和迦勒底的御主露出了赞许的神情。基督山伯爵被丢到另一卷地毯上，护士从塑像身上扯下来一块精致的布，消毒过后给爱德蒙当被子用。  
如果这神庙里供的是哪位正儿八经的神，这几个歪果仁已经下无间地狱了。阿周那如此想道。  
“会很疼，忍着点。”  
南丁格尔说着就把阿周那身上坏死的皮肤切除，想到当年最惨的时候被大天湿婆打得七窍流血，这种程度的痛苦他一声不吭就忍过去了。可谁知接下来南丁格尔连自己受伤的内脏也一起换，这种从剥皮地狱到磔刑地狱的过程让阿周那硬是冒出了冷汗。  
看着这边治疗的惨状，爱德蒙只想赶紧站起来说自己没事了……两个信长配音的家伙同时尖叫一定非常刺激。  
如果说阿周那只需要处理胸口到脖子上的烧伤，爱德蒙被死光穿胸，整个胸腔里的内脏从里到外都被换了一遍，其叫声之惨烈可以说在这个邪门的神庙里非常应景。  
“好吵啊，会引来村民的。”  
骑士王手里装满糕点的器皿已经见底，几人份的祭品就这样被她一个人吃得渣都不剩，迪卢木多非常担心骑士王的健康，可是，看到王今天这么高兴，他也没有多说什么。  
终于，当鬼哭狼嚎的叫声结束，一大群半夜睡觉被吓醒的村民抄着各种家伙包围了神庙。眼前的景象直接让许多人眼睛都要掉下来了。自从这座神庙完工以来还没有过这样惨不忍睹的场面——铺在神庙的地毯被人卷走，被一个银发的异邦女子弄得血淋漓，祭台被掀翻，同样是异邦人打扮的一男一女正若无其事地坐在上面吃着祭品，器皿散落一地，就连供奉给罗睺王的华衣也被扯走。  
“天啊！罗睺王陛下……看看这群异邦人都做了些什么！请原谅我们的疏忽！”  
村民们先是为这混乱的场面感到恐惧，这样的行为必然会触怒他们的“罗睺陛下”，为今之计必须让这些亵渎神坛的异邦人受到惩罚，作为祭品献给罗睺才能稍微平息这位修罗王的愤怒，想到这里，恐惧的神情化为愤怒与凶恶，一位头上涂着血色涂装，像是村里祭祀打扮的老人指着几位异邦人，神叨叨地说道：“必须把这些异邦人抓起来，明天举行人祭供奉给罗睺王陛下！”  
“可是……我不想杀死那个男人。”  
几名妇女看到迪卢木多以后像是中了邪一样，纷纷心跳加速，这让村里的男人更加确信这群异邦人有问题，激愤的男众抄起武器就冲了上去。  
“杀了他们，要用最残酷的刑罚！”  
“只有让他们的血流干才能平息罗睺陛下的怒火！”  
“把他们的女人都献给罗睺陛下做奴隶！”  
“哈？果然是邪教啊。”  
凯尔特的枪兵将手里那碗牛奶粥塞给了Saber，随后走上前去，亮出了缠着绷带的赤色魔枪。  
“Saber，你慢慢吃，这几个家伙我来解决就够了。”  
就连红蔷薇的封印都不需要解除，凯尔特的骑士凭借着精湛的枪术和灵敏的身法在暴跳如雷的村民之间穿梭，枪的尾端不偏不倚地击打着村民的破绽，几枪下去，村里的壮丁已经倒下一大片。迪卢木多正要继续收拾这帮人，一阵绞痛令他稍微停顿了一下，两个暴民直接抄家伙砸向了他的头。  
“邪恶的法师？”  
一道黑光闪过，暴民手上的叉子和锄头被砍成两节，施咒的长老被扼住咽喉，骑士王冷冷地看着神叨叨地诅咒着自己的祭祀，凶狠地说道：“等我松手的时候你要是敢再念咒，我下次会掐断你的脖子。”  
祭祀点了点头，被松开以后艰难地喘着气，随后质问道：“你们为什么要玷污我们的圣地？这对你们有什么好处？！”  
“真正的问题难道不应该是你们为什么要祭拜邪神吗？！”  
帘幕背后，走出一名古铜色皮肤的男子，他精美的衣饰一看就不是寻常百姓所有，鹰隼般的眼睛里仿佛有星光闪烁，腰间的箭匣十分精细，非凡夫之人所能制，那把有无数弓弦的神弓更是他实力的证明。  
世间能够驾驭这种神弓的射手屈指可数，除了威震三界的盎伽王，就只有般度族的三王子阿周那。而盎伽王有着如同太阳一般闪耀的肤色，这个男人必然是阿周那。  
“你们也好意思问吗？阿周那殿下……”  
老者有气无力地说道，“不，神的宠儿当然不会知道被天神抛弃的人是如何在这个人间地狱中挣扎着乞求一条活路。”  
“什么叫天神抛弃了你们？”阿周那似乎也已经察觉到了这个世界的状况，但他打心里害怕这会是事实。  
“神明早已不再聆听我们的声音，或是回应过我们的祈求了。他们任由妖魔在大地上横行，任由我们的祖祖辈辈被那些食人的怪物宰割，最初我们还能通过仙人（婆罗门）的祭祀向天帝诉说我们的苦难，可是，到了最后，连仙人的诉求神明也不再回应。”祭祀用他苍老的声音悲愤地哭诉着婆罗多的惨状，阿周那难以接受这个事实，有些激动地说道：“就算天庭不应，那罗延（毗湿奴，小葵花黑天的大号）不会对此坐视不管的，你们为何要背弃那罗延？！”  
听到那罗延这个名字，祭祀冷冷地说道： “不是我们，是整个婆罗多都早已失去了对神的信仰。那罗延确实曾通过无数化身重塑正法，圣君罗摩降世，斩杀罗波那，也曾为婆罗多带来了短暂的盛世……可他离开之后，这个世界很快就又一度陷入黑暗。可我们的族群根本不可能指望着神明偶尔施舍的同情延续……和你们这种半神不同，我们没有足够的力量与外面的妖魔鬼怪匹敌……”  
“所以你就背弃了那罗延，去投靠了修罗的王！”阿周那再也无法保持平静，刚刚被南丁格尔处理过的伤口传来阵阵刺痛，他想起了雅度族灭族的那晚，自己无力挽救挚友的痛苦。他拉开了甘狄拔，指着长老的眉心说道：“那罗延一次又一次化身为人，承受凡夫之人的生老病死，喜怒哀乐，你却说他这是出于偶尔施舍的同情？！你们根本什么都不知道！你们的选择迟早会给你们带来毁灭！”  
“我们这些目光短浅的平民能看到自己明天还活着已经够了！我不知道你说的毁灭是在哪一天，但我可以明白地告诉你，圣君罗摩离世之后，我的祖辈如果没有做出这样的选择，婆罗多子民根本活不到今天，也等不到你说的什么那罗延下凡！”  
“这就是你给背叛找的借口？！”  
“够了，Archer!”  
南丁格尔挡在了长老面前，意味深长地说道：“我见过在绝望中挣扎，找不到希望的人。在溺亡的边缘伸给他们救命稻草的就是他们的神。他们只是想活下去……哪怕如此卑微地活着，他们也摸爬滚打地活到了现在。他们在黑暗中挣扎的时候，你和你的神都不在……你没有资格夺走他们的性命。”  
阿周那握箭的手竟会开始颤抖……可随后，这种犹豫很快便烟消云散。他张开神弓，将魔力汇聚在一个点上，长老闭上眼睛，坦然地等待着自己的死亡。可是，伴随着一声惊弦，众人听到的确是石料粉碎的声音。  
随着石像粉碎，整个村庄传来了一声闷响，马修感觉到有什么类似于防护罩的东西消失了……随后便听到了可怕的嘶吼。  
结界外的妖魔来了……  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？！没了罗睺陛下的庇护，这个村庄完了！”  
长老怨愤地看着几个异邦人，“你们亲手毁了这里的一切，那些罗刹和娜迦会吸干男人的血，奸杀村里的女人，然后让毗舍遮啃食所有人的尸体，现在你们满意了吗！”  
骑士王并不需要过多解释什么，而是提着漆黑的长剑走向了村外黑压压的魔物，毕竟，迦勒底的御主和马修已经朝着那个方向奔去了。迪卢木多也扛着红蔷薇追了上去，临行前喝住了长老哀怨的诅咒。  
“你们的村里的男人不知道通过战斗保护自己的女人吗？！没错，指望什么神明来拯救自己确实是一种看似不需要流血的捷径，凡人之躯要战胜妖魔也必然是以卵击石……但想要保护身边的人就必须去战斗！”  
枪兵随即瞪了一眼神情严峻的弓兵，“你说呢，婆罗多的英雄…你的妻子被恶人伤害的时候，祈祷神明的到来有用吗？”  
阿周那知道枪兵话里带刺，但并没有反驳，反而像是被他点醒了什么。  
“那罗延化身为人，并非是为了替你们解决所有问题，而且想在人间树立榜样。如果你们看到的只是一个从天而降的救世主……你们根本没资格评判他的功过。”  
他说罢，迈着坚定的步伐走出了神庙。贴在墙上的愿望随着灌入神庙的狂风散落，那些红纸上，用梵文写着一个个悲戚的愿望，  
“求求你放过我的孩子，不要让他失明。”  
“求求你，不要让妲雅失去声音。”  
“不要让父亲继续忍受这种生不如死的恶疾了。”  
这建立在恐惧之上的信仰……如同这不堪一击的假庙一样脆弱。  
“你会遭到报应的。罗睺陛下会让你血流成河！”  
“尽管来吧……我会先送他下地狱。”

  
第五章 咕哒刷罗刹  
远离王都的小村落，如同暴风雨中的孤舟漂泊不定，随时可能被巨浪所吞噬。如今，它失去庇护的村庄瞬间成为了妖魔鬼怪的俎上鱼肉。  
“如今仍是遥远的理想之城……Lord Camelot！”  
村落门口，一名年轻的女骑士手持大盾，刹那间，村庄外围竖起了一圈盾墙，最先发动进攻的是罗刹一族，他们的近战单位如同人形战车，朝着城墙冲撞，整个白壁之城都发出了强烈的震颤。蛇妖娜迦喷吐出腐蚀性的毒液，一层一层消耗着盾墙的防御，村庄外围很快就出现几个缺口，行动更加灵敏的罗刹已经见缝插针突破了结界。  
“御主就回避一下吧。”  
经过一阵惨痛的治疗后某位穿着墨绿色风衣的复仇者似乎感觉老虎还可以起来继续嗨（宝具），还没起来蹦迪就被护士一拳打晕过去。  
“伤员就给我躺着养伤，御主交给我来保护！我将灭绝一切毒害！Nightingale Plague!”  
伴随着天使般的白光，一个没有伤痛和死亡的结界在迦勒底的御主周围撑开，南丁格尔从腰间取出两把枪，对着几个漏网之鱼就是一顿噼里啪啦的扫射，每一枪都能打中要害。果不其然，这些罗刹族的身体构造和人类差异并不算打，只是皮厚许多。  
“你们都病了，需要治疗！”  
带着皮手套的护士一边喊着杀菌，一边将几个小型罗刹打得嗷嗷叫唤，骨头碎裂的声音咔嚓咔嚓个不停，爱德蒙在一旁听得那叫一个心惊肉跳，这女人终于疯了……  
“马修，不要强撑……让我去会会他们。”  
眼看盾墙已经出现裂痕，白壁之城的王亮出黑剑，冲出了防御壁垒，与王同行的是光辉之颜的骑士，红蔷薇与黄蔷薇如同两道闪电驰骋在荒原上，他解开了捆在枪柄上的绷带，真正的力量毫无保留地展现在眼前，村里的长老这才知道迪卢木多刚才和那群暴民交战的时候放了多少水。  
“他们数量太多了……御主，请允许我解放宝具！”  
骑士王定神看着眼前黑压压的一片，赤色的魔纹爬满了她的黑剑，黑色的雾霭在剑刃上升腾，随着迦勒底御主的一发令咒，她对准了远处了罗刹弓箭手，一发誓约之剑冲破了前排的防御，直抵军阵后方。  
“Excalibur Morgan!”  
黑色的气浪伴随着震耳欲聋的巨响，一时间天崩地裂，黑剑斩向的方向，大地留下了赤色的裂痕，放眼望去，妖魔组成的大军已经被清掉一半。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！”  
凄厉的嘶吼跨过荒野，众人抬头一看，才发现一个面目狰狞的巨人从荒原上的尸堆爬起，高大的身躯甚至遮住了月光。它扬起拳头砸向了白壁之城，马修的盾墙因碎裂发出了阵阵悲鸣。罗刹中比较强大的头领可以通过幻术来增强体质，阿周那记得自己的侄子瓶首就是靠着这种能力削减了俱卢势力近乎一半的兵力……  
“当心，罗刹族除了武力以外还以幻术闻名……当年俱卢之野的决战，逆转战局的正是二哥与罗刹女希丁芭的孩子瓶首。更糟糕的是，罗刹在夜晚战力翻倍。”  
“罗刹王现在量产了吗？！”  
迦勒底的御主看了一眼手上最后一发令咒，再用掉就只能投石……咳咳咳！不行，虽然自己的从者们一个个身怀绝技，单打独斗没输过，但是这玩意可是一只顶一国的高级精英怪……  
“既然阿闍尼无法回应我的呼唤，那么，唯有……”  
唯有赌一把，或许还有可能给这个村子留出一条生路。  
“Pāupata！破坏神手影！”  
伴随着咒语的吟唱，弓兵将箭矢指向天空，强劲的冲击划破天宇，云海间传来雷霆的轰鸣。仅仅解放了四分之一的力量，已经足够！  
天空中降下了炽热的火雨，显然，大块头的罗刹头领也就成了受力面积最大的那个……皮肤被烤焦的气味弥漫在战场上。罗刹鬼察觉到了是阿周那在作怪，头领一拳击碎了挡在弓兵身前的护盾，下一秒就要把他拎起来碾碎，却没有察觉到身后一只金翅大鹏朝他空投了一名手持双枪的男人！  
“去吧，破魔的红蔷薇！”  
赤色的长（和谐）枪无坚不摧，刺进了巨人的后脑，枪兵用力一推，红蔷薇径直贯穿了头领的脖子！被枪兵刺中要害的巨人轰然倒下，身后的娜迦和毗舍遮还没来得及逃跑就被巨人直接压扁。  
“还好吗，马修？”  
看着伤痕累累的白壁之城，迦勒底的御主赶紧奔向了马修，经历了时间神殿之战，她越发害怕马修的身体会无法承受这种负荷，况且马修在团队中的位置还是防御者，其承受的伤害比任何英灵还要多。  
“前辈，我没事……不需要休息。”  
迦勒底的御主叹了一口气，随后默默牵起马修的手，她的手心已经冰凉得开始冒冷汗。  
“别勉强自己。”  
我不能失去你第二次。  
经历了整夜的团战，天边终于开始微微发亮，而剩余的杂兵也开始撤退。所有人都松了一口气，唯有阿周那对日出的时间感到了一丝违和。他从未见过太阳这么晚才出来……仿佛……是慕尼黑的冬天。  
他隐隐预感到，强大如迦尔纳的父神，太阳神苏利耶很可能也逃离不了失去永生以后成住坏空的命运。  
回到村落后，村子里的长老并没有感谢这些从妖魔鬼怪手中拯救村子的不速之客。在他们看来，这座村子在罗睺的庇佑下还能够维持生机，虽然那位王不会白白庇护他们，会让村子里的新生儿染上各种怪病，可现在，失去了修罗王的庇护，那些罗刹鬼还会再来村里……下一次，又有谁能庇护得了他们的村子呢？  
“这都是你们这群瘟神害的！现在你们满意了吗？”  
长老怨愤地说道：“我们现在只能等死，都是因为你们为了维护你们认为正确的事情。”  
正在他唾骂着迦勒底一行人的时候，村里一位年轻人抱着一个新生儿快步走向了所有人，跟在年轻人身边的正是银发的女护士，是她帮难产的母亲接生下这个孩子。  
“是个健康的孩子！几代人以来，这是唯一一个健康的婴儿！”  
看着这个鲜活的小生命，骂骂咧咧，抱怨个不停的长老一时语塞。他看着这个生下来不需要承受疾病折磨的孩子，整个笼罩在阴霾里的村庄终于看到了久违的阳光。  
“你们接下来可以去多门城找奎师那。”  
阿周那笃定地说道：“奎师那一定会尽他所能帮助你们。”  
长老扫视着这一个村的老弱妇孺，和几个没什么战斗力的男丁，百感交集地说道：“多谢你们的好心。但对于现在的我们来说，象城才是唯一的希望。”  
阿周那知道长老在担心什么，也很清楚迦勒底一行人要把这一个村的人护送到多门城不可能无伤。他无奈地说道：“如果你们执意要去象城……建议你们不要去找难敌，而是去请求盎伽王的帮助。”  
“那位对布施的对象有求必应的盎伽王啊……”  
老者的目光变得明亮了许多。  
“可你和盎伽王不是敌人吗？”  
“这一点不会改变，正如他的品行不会改变。”  
阿周那为自己会说出这种话而感到惊讶。  
这大概就是英雄之间的惺惺相惜吧。迦勒底的御主如此想到。这对互相谁都看不惯谁的兄弟实际上比任何人都更加了解彼此～所以说宿敌与知己仅一步之遥罢了。

  
第六章 前往多门城  
吾王……请一定要平安离开……  
兰斯洛特已经不知道外面过了多久。封闭的牢笼让他无法判断时间。在这个魔术牢笼里，就连维持灵基都已经十分困难。他只希望自己能将拼死获取的信息传给迦勒底……这样，他的牺牲也不会白费。  
不知过了多久，黑暗中，一束刺眼的华光照亮了牢笼，骑士缓缓睁开了深蓝的眼睛，铁笼被什么人打开了……  
“谁？！”  
兰斯洛特无法看清对方的样貌，门外的光芒刺痛了他的眼睛，直到他好不容易适应了一阵后才看清，对方有一双青金石般的莲目，额头上的提拉克闪烁着星光，衣着上像是地位很高的祭祀，精致的面庞和孔雀一般昂首阔步的曼妙身姿让兰斯洛特想起贝兹教授描述过的“天人”，可他总感觉这位带着神性的男人眼神里有一丝戾气。  
“你不需要知道我的名字，异邦人，我知道你是谁。”来者只是用云淡风轻地说道。  
“难敌派你来审问我？你还是死了这条心吧！”  
兰斯洛特冷冷地说道：“想从我这里套话，一般的酷刑可没什么效果。”  
对方并没有被激怒，而是凑近了骑士的脸，戏谑地说道：“你想多了。首先，王储殿下根本没把你当回事……有我引以为傲的弟子在他身边，这世上还没有谁能伤得了他。如果不是我的爱徒有话想问你，你根本活不到今天。”  
话音刚落，兰斯洛特只觉自己的头部被某种力量猛地一推，束缚在四肢的枷锁发出阵阵悲鸣，紧接着，一股诡异的力量像是在吸收他的魔力一般，爬满梵文咒语的锁链令他无法动弹，耳边传来尖锐的清鸣……  
“也罢，我想从你这得到任何信息，根本不需要进行审问。”  
“不……绝不会……！！！”  
兰斯洛特艰难地抵抗着魔力的侵蚀，这家伙不仅在窥探自己的记忆，还在追踪自己的魔力来源……  
他此刻只希望自己会先因为魔力流失而消散，可是，对方对魔术回路十分古老，自己的抵抗如同试图用一捧沙填平整个海洋一般。  
“正义与荣誉的象征，道德的楷模，万民敬仰，却不过是个无法直面内心情感的懦夫……所有生灵本就是由欲望构成的，若为欲望而感到羞耻，你将无法看到由欲望所诞生的智慧。”  
施术者幸灾乐祸地叙述着他读取的记忆，从兰斯洛特见到亚瑟王，与王并肩作战，一直到……与王后桂妮薇尔私奔，背弃自己的王，甚至每一次作为英灵被召唤，见到骑士王时矛盾的心情全都被一览无余。  
兰斯洛特无法发出声音反驳，他最后一丝理智让他努力寻找着锁链的弱点，试图用蛮力挣脱，拷问者已经开始探查他的魔术回路！  
“原来如此……你的同伙在往西南方向逃跑。”  
他追踪着魔力的源头，一路从俱卢延伸至摩差国，到了株菟罗境内不久后，魔力的踪迹消失了。  
“呵，是你在搞鬼吗，瓦苏戴夫（黑天的又一个称呼）……”  
拷问者嘴角勾起一丝残酷的笑意，他一弹指，一股力量将兰斯洛特推向了石壁上。  
“瓦苏戴夫……你还不死心吗？你真的以为……你和你那可笑的正法最后能取得胜利？时代变了。”  
他深吸了一口气，意味深长地念着一个名字，“那罗延……”  
“上师，你还好吗？”  
拷问者离开大牢的时候，盎伽王感觉自己的导师今天似乎不太一样。  
“无需为我担心。刚才我已经查过那位来自西方的战士，他们确实是冲着善敌殿下来的。”  
“在哪？”  
听到肯定的答案以后，盎伽王的风衣已经升起了熊熊烈火。他一刻也不想耽搁。  
“别急，他们已经逃到了株菟罗，多半是去多门城向雅度族求援。这几个杂兵交由为师处理即可。”  
上师按住了盎伽王的肩膀，平静地说道：“当下更重要的是班遮罗国的事，若善敌殿下能在木柱王的选婿大典上赢得德罗帕蒂（黑公主，阿周那悲剧的老婆），那么班遮罗国也将纳入俱卢的版图。”  
“上师打算独自应付阿周那和他那群来历不明的盟友？”  
盎伽王并非不放心导师的实力，只是，阿周那身边几个异邦人看上去似乎有些来头。  
“是啊，毕竟……善敌殿下需要你的支持。我的直觉告诉我选婿大典上会有些波折。俱卢之外，对殿下的身份有意见的人很多。”  
“那要看他们如何表达他们的不满。”  
盎伽王青蓝的眼睛里闪烁着冷酷的杀意。对方莞尔一笑，“我知道，殿下必然是你的首要考虑，正因如此，你最好在这段时间跟在善敌殿下身边。殿下想必也希望你这次不会赶着回盎伽国。当然，殿下自己的实力也绝非寻常的刹帝利能对付得了。我更担心的是般度族的势力。”  
“昨天与我交战的阿周那……和之前有些不一样。”  
盎伽王有些疑惑地说道：“他管我叫迦尔纳……”  
“正如你所说，他不像是我们所孰知的阿周那，他所孰知的你会是另一个名字也很正常。不必为此操心，王储殿下说过要让你休息。今天他打算带着持国陛下到民间走走。”  
“那么……上师，我先告退了。”  
盎伽王向上师恭敬地行了个礼，随后离开了宫殿。上师望着枪兵业火般的背影，嘴角勾起意味深长的笑意。  
“是啊，即便世界已经满目疮痍，你们还是会成为最珍贵的知己……就算他已经……”  
\------------咕哒：所以说，穿山甲到底说了什么！？晓戈：这只不过是个难迦CP粉的内心活动而已，没啥！------------  
“终于平安抵达了茱菟罗境内……只可惜从这里到多门城还有很长一段距离，需要休息吗？御主？”  
阿周那看着满头大汗的御主，这才意识到团里就她一个完完全全的人类，从者和亚从者还能靠魔力支撑，而这魔力的源头可都是御主……  
“呼……没什么，总比天黑又要打一波罗刹鬼要好。”  
刷罗刹虽然灵基材料给的多，但看着包里一百多个材料，迦勒底的御主只觉一阵肝疼。再这么刷一晚上谁受得了啊？！  
还在捂肝的御主被南丁格尔一下子抱了起来，护士姐姐一本正经地说道：“如果你不介意……”  
“不…介意……哇啊啊啊啊！！！”  
大步流星，走路带风的护士姐姐让迦勒底的御主很快就体会到了两位信长欲哭无泪的感觉。  
就这样，一行人赶在天黑之前顺利跨越了半个印度……  
“婆罗多的神射手，你的友人真的能知道我们已经来了？这莫非是他的魔法森林？”  
凯尔特的枪兵敏锐地察觉到，眼前这片森林跟之前经过的几个罗刹出没的地方不同，如果说罗刹林给人一种阴森危险的感觉，这里则有一种祥和的气息。  
“马达夫（阿囧有时候会这么叫黑天）是婆罗多最具智慧的人，我们来了他不会不知道。否则进入茱菟罗以后我们也不会一路上如此顺畅。穿过这片森林就是多门城。或许能赶在日落之前…”  
众人进入森林时，依旧是烈日炎炎，阳光透过茂密的枝叶撒落在枯叶铺陈的大地，如同星星点点的夜空，令人心生宁静，不知不觉，疲于奔命的一行人步子竟慢了下来，林间散发出的植物的清香，泉水流淌在山间的声音仿佛能让人短暂地忘记从来到婆罗多后从未停止的紧张情绪。一行人原本可以迅速越过的森林硬是成了旅游景点。  
“你们就不着急吗？现在都下午5点半了。”  
爱德蒙从衣服里掏出一块怀表，丝毫没为自己打断这美好的一幕而感到任何不妥。  
“在婆罗多是没有时间概念的，因为这点时间在无尽的轮回中微不足道。”  
阿周那难得会露出如此放松的神情，他平和地说道：“更何况，在吾友的结界里，不会有什么邪魔外道。”  
仿佛是要肯定他这句话，林间传来一阵悠扬的笛声，阿周那打开千里眼，像是要确认什么，当他看见笛声的主人，他毫不犹豫地向笛声的源头奔去。  
马达夫……没想到还能以这样的方式与你再会。  
迦勒底的御主没想到一向十分克制的阿周那竟激动成这样，赶紧跟了上去。在林间一片空地上，众人看见一个坐在秋千上吹着长笛的美男子，深色的皮肤，乌黑的莲目，头戴孔雀翎，长发垂于肩，优雅的坐姿与宁静如水的目光给人宝相庄严的感觉，仿佛一眼就能让人心生敬仰。  
“帕斯，我一直在等着你。”  
天授的英雄合掌恭敬，忧郁的面孔终于露出了久违的笑意。  
“马达夫，这真是太好了…”

  
第八章 末法的时代  
看似相似的过程，也会因为起心动念不同而走向两个相反的结果。  
这一次，同样的演员，同样的剧本，被搬上了布置着不同景色的舞台。  
即便如此，注定会相遇之人，依旧会走上同样的路。

“帕斯……这并非我们头一次相遇。”  
那双充满灵性的眼睛早已洞察到了发生在挚友身上的一切，虽然对于这个世界的奎师那来说，他和阿周那应是初识，但阿周那的眼神已经告诉了他许多故事，包括在历史正确的轨迹下，这里的每个人应当是怎样的结局，以及……在他成为从者以后又遇到了怎样的事。  
“马达夫，你都看得见？”  
与其说是意外，阿周那更多是在为这件事感到惊喜。友人的智慧依旧如此令人惊叹。  
“当然，我看到了前世今生与来生的往事，更知晓了来此之前，你曾在比犍陀罗和甘菩遮更加西边的地方经历了一次向死而生的战斗。”  
奎师那从秋千上起身，缓缓走向了这位命定的挚友，向迦勒底一行人也扬起右手，五指合并，以古老的礼仪致以问候，赐予祝福。迦勒底的御主一时不知道该如何回礼，只能有样学样地像阿周那一样先合掌再说，几位欧洲人更是直接以什么骑士礼，绅士礼和军礼这些五花八门的礼数回应，还好对方并不在意这些繁文缛节，朝着一群歪果仁露出了一丝温和的笑意。  
“你找到了不错的同伴。”  
“是的，他们都是在慕尼黑那一战结识的，可靠的盟友。”  
阿周那说着，挨个介绍起了这帮歪果仁，从凯尔特的传说，菲欧娜骑士团的光辉之颜迪卢木多，史诗色彩的亚瑟王，历史人物南丁格尔，一直到小说中的人物基督山伯爵，甚至还有未来时代默默无闻拯救世界的迦勒底成员，要是换了别人听到这种天方夜谭脑仁早就炸了，但奎师那竟十分自然地消化了所有内容。要知道，他可不是以英灵或从者的状态存在，而是那个时代的，活生生的人……结果还没等阿周那解释来龙去脉，对方竟替他叙述了起来。  
“我知道，你和这位迦勒底的御主应该是老相识了吧？你们在海洋彼岸的另一块大陆曾经见过，后来又在决定世界存亡的战争中出手相助……当然，每一次你化身为……你们称之为从者的存在，都会遇到你命中的宿敌，迦尔纳。”  
“是的……”  
提到这个名字，阿周那竟有些怅然若失的感觉。奎师那或许是现在这个特异点唯一一个知道“迦尔纳”的人。  
“就连和你最为契合的御主，也是一个和迦尔纳一样，虽然出身苏多，却拥有过人的才华与勇气，不愿向命运低头的女孩。”  
提起在慕尼黑和那位柏林少女并肩作战的经历，阿周那的神情变得五味陈杂，“戈文达（奎师那的外号太多，慢慢熟悉~），关于这件事……请不要用‘苏多’来称呼她。她有名字，柏林的婆罗多舞者—爱葛莎。”  
“哎？我刚才可是在称赞这个女孩。倒是你啊，帕斯，在你眼中，‘苏多’这个词依旧带有贬义吗？”  
“恕我直言，这或许是由于我并不熟悉贵国国情，但对于将人一生下来就分为三六九等的制度，我确实无法苟同。”  
身披黑甲的骑士王直言不讳地说道：“这个含义为‘贱民’的词，和曾经在更早以前在我们那边被称作‘奴隶’的词差不多，会给被套上这个称呼的人带来轻蔑与恶意。”  
奎师那并没有感到冒犯，而是反问道：“在这位王看来，清洗马槽的仆役，比起养尊处优的贵族要低贱吗？若是没有这些做杂役的工人，一国都是养尊处优的贵族，国家将如何延续下去呢？婆罗多的律法，并非将人分为三六九等，而是让延续一个国家所需要的各行各业维持平衡，因为这种平衡一旦被打破，带来的只有无序与混乱。”  
他说罢，为几位国际友人介绍起了婆罗多的制度，“一个国家的头脑是婆罗门，思考者在冥思中获得智慧，不宜被战争和生活琐事烦恼，所以婆罗门看似不劳作，不战斗，但他们的思想会为国家带来新的启迪与创造。刹帝利是一国的臂膀，保卫国家安全，负责战斗。若是让战士领导思想，婆罗多将成为杀伐不止的炼狱。吠舍和苏多如同的腿脚，支撑着整个身体，他们看似在社会底层，但少了他们的支撑，整个国家必然倾塌，明智的君主必须明白这个道理，一个健全的国家必须通过这四个不同的部分协调支持。因此，在我看来，这四个不同的阶层都至关重要。吠陀时代的智慧至少在婆罗多时代依旧有延续的必要，这种平衡是必不可少的。”  
“你的意思是阶级牢不可破？”  
骑士王质问道：“所谓正法，就是让忍气吞声的压迫者在自我安慰中继续被剥削吗？”  
“阶级一直存在，就算是迦勒底这位御主的时代，阶级也以另一种形式区分着不同的人群。正视其存在，并从中寻找规则才能发掘智慧。”  
奎师那随后转向了那位一脸不服气的伯爵，“阁下的国家曾经通过流血革命推翻现有的阶级，可这么做只是让另一群人成为了被压迫者，而那群取代高阶层的人并没有足够的智慧重塑你的国家，可是如此？”  
爱德蒙哼了一声，西方的价值观确实还是很难接受印度的哲学。“那时的百姓只是希望从暗无天日的绝望中解脱，至于重塑一个国家，并非他们的野心。”  
“正法确实并非在任何时代，任何背景下都受用，这也是为何到了佛陀的时代，觉者的教化不分阶层，因为那时，时机已经成熟，可以通过教化告诉人们出离轮回之路。而我们以战止战的护法之道，在圣雄甘地的时代就显得格外苍白，那位伟大的圣人选择不战而屈人之兵。当然，这都是正法在时光的长河中的不同形式。可是，婆罗多时代的法则并非如此。在这里，我们需要通过战胜邪道来重塑正法的信仰，而你就是照亮这个时代的启明星，帕斯。”  
奎师那看着自己最珍贵的挚友，意味深长地说道：“虽然坚战是般度族的领导者，但你才是所有人的希望。”  
这期望的眼神……对于阿周那来说一定十分沉重。迦勒底的御主如此想到。  
“马达夫，你还没告诉我，这个世界到底发生了什么……”  
“我们边走边说吧，帕斯，这个故事要从一个扭转因果的意外讲起。”  
奎师那扬起手，指向了多门城的方向，环绕在周边的树忽然打开了一条通道。  
“搅拌乳海的过程中，不死甘露被第三方势力盗取……天众并没有获得永生……”  
“薇安娜…”  
迦勒底的御主念出了那位伪神的名字，奎师那摇了摇头，“仅凭一个冠位魔术师是做不到的。帮助她夺走不死甘露的人，拥有与三相神齐肩的力量。我正在努力查清那人的身份。不论如何，不死甘露被盗带来的波折可以说是毁灭性的……它直接导致了神权衰微，群魔横行的局面。”  
“阿耆尼无法回应我的召唤，也是因为……”  
“是的，天众已经自身难保。想必这一路上你也看到了，随着天众的衰落，正法也随之衰亡，人们开始信仰修罗一族，追随能用力量给予庇护的邪魔外道……”  
说到这里，奎师那的神情也有些悲伤。  
“你说的正法究竟是Dharma还是力量？正信难道是建立在力量之上的东西？”  
马修感觉有些纳闷，奎师那无奈地说道：“诸位现在明白善敌王和盎伽王的思想是多么危险了吗？以力量来决定一个人的位置，看似公正平等，却很有可能让婆罗多回到弱肉强食，毫无规则的时代。或许，在觉者佛陀与圣雄甘地的时代，百万雄兵在他们的智慧面前不堪一击，但婆罗多的时代，时机尚未成熟，人们依旧期待着一位圣君罗摩那样的君主能为世界重塑光明。唯有向世人展现邪不胜正的结局，正法才能得以延续。”  
“理所当然，不被质疑的阶级能不生出优越感吗？人们将苏多视为贱民，是因为某些正法的卫道士当着所有人的面以苏多为由羞辱自己的对手。”  
凯尔特桀骜不驯的枪兵如同带着荆棘的蔷薇，话语里带刺：“这个时代的盲目崇拜，并没有把崇拜的对象当成也会犯错误的人。”  
“一时冲动的言论却被争相效仿……所以Archer才必须一直克制自己，表现得像一个毫无瑕疵的圣人？”  
迦勒底的御主愈发同情起这个一生都在压抑自己的英雄。天授的荣光也给了他常人无法负担的责任……而更令他难以启齿的是自己羡慕着那个一生顺着自己心意而活，死而无憾的宿敌。  
象城豪赌，虽然让般度一族连坚守的正法也丢失殆尽，但也正是失去一切，他们才会重新审视自己，重新审视自己遵守的法则。  
只是再一次走上相同的道路而已……  
阿周那心里如此说道。  
可是，在经历了成为英灵后的一切，他无法假装无事发生过……  
“是啊……这条时间线上的阿周那，也是在天帝因陀罗的期望中诞生的。天人五衰之际，唯有靠与人类诞下半神，传承神力才能勉强与阿修罗势均力敌。般度族被赋予了这份力量，而俱卢族却不幸被修罗偷走了孩子，当善敌王回到象城，他已经不能算作人类，我们的敌人将更加棘手。帕斯……我知道这条道路之艰难绝非常人能够忍受，但这一路上我会与你同行。”  
“在这条时间线上，我的父亲般度是否还活着？”  
阿周那的眼睛里掠过一闪即逝的希望，奎师那拍了拍他的肩膀，温和地说道：“帕斯，就算天众的因果被更改，每个人的业报也无法改变……般度王的事，我很遗憾。”  
“我明白了，马达夫……”  
这个世界，比他想象得更加令人绝望。庇护着多门城的结界只是一个自我安慰罢了。  
“你刚才说，难敌从小被修罗偷走了？那他现在又是如何成为俱卢之主的？”  
迦勒底的御主对此有一种不祥的预感，婆罗多的恶王如今竟成为万民拥戴的君主，这个世界究竟被扭曲成了何种模样？  
“这就要引出另一个故事了。稍后我会为诸位细说。现在，请让雅度一族为多门城的贵客接风洗尘吧～”  
迦勒底一行人走着走着才发现，一座金碧辉煌的城门已为自己敞开。  
“欢迎来到多门城。”  
俊俏的哥文达笑至眉眼，他扬起长笛，一曲欢快的笛声迎接着久违的友人，城墙上降下花雨，在漫天的落英中，阿周那看见一个曼妙的身姿，那是他生前的妻子，奎师那的妹妹妙贤……  
“生前的回忆也并非全是悲伤与遗憾，不是吗？不论过去与未来，在当下追随本心活着，这正是你兄长一直坚持的。”  
南丁格尔说着，一把将愁眉苦脸的弓兵推进了载歌载舞的人群。  
“这里至少比这一路上任何地方都好多了。别去揣摩别人的期望了，你需要放松。”

第九章 燃尽的红莲  
在漫天花雨，歌舞升平中，多门城的雅度族迎来了般度族的贵客，婆罗多天授的英雄阿周那，随行的还有一群异邦打扮的盟友。  
人群簇拥着英俊的王子，身着白色风衣的神射手才走过一个街区身上就已经被挂上了一大堆花环，身上也被揩，咳，涂上了各种香料。平时跟他关系最差的迪卢木多反倒替他分担了不少群众的热情，他下意识地朝身披黑甲的女骑士身边凑近了一些，对方瞪了他一眼，“怎么啦？”  
“我……似乎又吸引了不必要的注意。”  
看着迪卢木多一脸无奈的小眼神，骑士王豪爽地挽起了这位饭友，“这样就行了吧？”  
“谢谢你，Saber!”枪兵露出了灿烂的笑容，几个准备把花环套给迪卢木多的少女眼珠子都快掉下来了，但碍于这位凯尔特帅小伙正挽着一个女人也不知该不该过去，这一对怎么看怎么像哥儿俩好。  
加拉哈德的灵基露出了欣慰的笑。这个如同蔷薇一样的骑士当年如果在圆桌骑士团，吾王的结局或许会不太一样。比那个蠢爸爸靠谱一些…是呀，那个蠢爸爸现在究竟怎样了呢？他竟也担心了起来。  
另一位和般度之子声音相似的法国人从后方一看到这帮热情的群众赶紧斗篷一拉，护着迦勒底的御主往前走，生怕御主被热情的印度大叔揩油，虽然他自己的帽子和斗篷被塞了不少花花草草。南丁格尔把阿周那塞进人群吸引火力之后自己直接灵体化。  
“兄长，我要为你介绍一下我们的表弟，普利塔之子阿周那。”  
进入奎师那的府邸后，众人看到一位高大魁梧，面孔棱角分明的男子，正在和一位虎背熊腰的壮汉角力，他的容貌和奎师那有几分相似，但手臂上起伏的弧线让人很容易看出他的主要武器为杵。奎师那介绍说这是他的兄长，大力罗摩。  
两位角力者脚踏黄沙，四目相对，如同两只争夺领地的雄狮，和众人对古印度力士的印象不同，他并不算是膀大腰圆，相反，他精壮健美的身段颇有古希腊雕塑《掷铁饼者》的感觉。  
“角力还是要看重量吧？”  
迦勒底的御主观察了一阵，但很快就收回了这句话，因为虎背熊腰的壮汉看上去已经露出了疲态，而大力罗摩却没有一丝颤抖，犀利的眼神里充满了战意。  
“御主一定没见过迦尔纳和妖连王的战斗。”  
“摔跤讲究的是四两拨千斤，需要的是肌肉而不是赘肉的重量。”  
迪卢木多看着这位身材可以和自己媲美的力士，露出了赞许的神色。果不其然，在壮汉眨眼之际，大力罗摩两脚扎地，瞬间爆发出的力量让壮汉完全失去了平衡，摔得一身是土。  
看到迦勒底一行人，大力罗摩邀请客人先去花园里稍作等候，等他来到后花园，已经是一身贵族服饰，彬彬有礼。  
“祝福你，普利塔之子。我已经为你们安排好了住处，这是你们第一次光顾多门城吧？”  
大力罗摩言下之意又要带迦勒底一行人在街上巡游一圈，几位外国人的拒绝已经写在了脸上，奎师那盘腿一坐，悠哉悠哉地吃起了水果，“兄长，我已经带他们逛过了几个街区，他们是为你那宝贝徒弟的事来的。”  
“所以你们是来说难敌王储的坏话的？”  
直爽的猛男并不打算跟他们客套，迦勒底的御主还在思索着怎么有礼貌地回答，骑士王脸一黑，直言不讳地说道：“你徒弟干了些啥你心里有点数吧？”  
大力罗摩看着这位异域的女王，微笑着说道：“难敌用一种极为危险的方式保住了象城和周边的国家，我收他为徒之前就已经听过，也衡量过他此举是否妥当。”  
“兄长非常欣赏这位王储。他建立的国家现在看来一片繁荣，他用人的方式也可谓是唯才是举，不拘一格，不得不说这种行事风格在乱世确实有用，只是…以力量衡量一切的法则如果成为新时代的正法……婆罗多将永远不会有太平治世。”奎师那看着坐在一旁的阿周那，意味深长地说道：“百姓不再信奉正道，转而把某些人或者某些恶魔当成神来崇拜，终有一天婆罗多会失道而走向灭亡。”  
“我反对难敌并不是因为赞同你的理念。两害相权取一轻罢了。你知道我和御主的目的是什么，不论如何，我们都必须修正一些东西。”  
骑士王的态度并不算友好，但至少不需要去揣测她的想法，“况且……建立在个人崇拜上的国家确实会随着王的逝世走向灭亡。”  
“这么说你答应与般度族结盟？”奎师那露出了精明的微笑。  
“我并不打算提出这个盟约，毕竟我欠过难敌一个人情。”  
“准确的说，我们能活到现在，是因为难敌和盎伽王。”  
南丁格尔不打算复述一遍慕尼黑那场苦战，奎师那却已经看到了众人眼里的顾虑，包括……他最亲密的帕斯，此刻的眼神里也充满了犹豫。  
“帕斯，我知道在你身上发生了什么，也由衷为你和迦尔纳能够解开心结而感到高兴。可是……这个世界的迦尔纳，并非你所认识的那个人。同样的种子，在同样的时节，也会因为不同的环境，生长出不同的模样……”  
对于奎师那来说，几个外国人的想法并不重要。他只在乎阿周那是怎么想的。甚至可以说，他不惜和亲哥哥对立也要站在般度族这边很大程度上都是因为阿周那。如果他的帕斯在面对盎伽王的时候有一丝犹豫，都足以致死。  
帕斯……我不能让你成为被毁掉的那个。  
“可莲花的种子不会开出曼陀罗。哥文达。和他战斗的时候，我仍然能感觉到，自己是在和迦尔纳战斗。这种本能从不会欺骗我。”  
阿周那接下来的话可谓是令他崩溃极了，就差没提前开课讲薄伽梵歌。  
“帕斯，那一战让你迷上他了吗？莲花的种子确实不会开出曼陀罗，莲花早就枯萎了。”  
“什么？！”  
“你知道这个世界为何没有迦尔纳这个名字吗？”  
奎师那原本打算等时机成熟再告诉阿周那这个消息，可是，眼前这个垂头丧气的帕斯实在令他担忧。  
“般度族的长子，承载着天众与人间所有希望的太阳之子迦尔纳已经消失了。现在那个魔将，因难敌扭曲的愿望而生。因为迦尔纳是修罗一族的克星，难敌与他本不能共存。可是，出于对迦尔纳的感情，他将迦尔纳变成了一个只听命于他的傀儡！迦勒底的御主，你知道那个许愿杯可以怎么用对吗？”  
迦勒底的御主几乎石化在原地，所有从慕尼黑空降过来的英灵都严重担心阿周那此刻的心理健康……

第十章 修罗的王子  
“圣君罗摩去世后，婆罗多进入了末法时代，神权衰微，正法渐灭，失去希望的人民开始向修罗祈祷，修罗一族的势力也日益壮大。  
由于不死甘露被盗，天人寿命有限，并且日渐衰弱，唯有与特定的人类诞下神子，继承神的力量，以勉强巩固神权。福身王德高望重，得到了天众的恩赐，他的后代都将获得神力的传承，而修罗一族也勉强由于半神的出现而勉强得到镇压。  
到了般度王这一代，一位沐浴着光辉出生的王子诞生了。他带着金甲与金耳环出生，从一开始就被父神苏利耶寄予厚望，他是般度族的长子，象城的正统继承人迦尔纳。  
太阳之子从小就展现出了惊人的才能，三岁就能将吠陀倒背如流，天生臂力与眼力惊人，才学弓术不到一年就已经能够百步穿杨，此外，他为人谦逊，毫无身为王储的傲慢，就是对待贫者也同对国师一样尊敬。他必然会成为如同圣君罗摩一般伟大的王者，甚至能够成为下一个苏利耶。  
王储四岁时遇到了修罗一族的刺客，但他的金甲无人能敌，所有刺客都败在了王子手里。得知这个孩子是修罗一族的克星，修罗王也打算采取行动。  
他们的目标是持国的儿子难敌。被预言为勇健王转世之人。修罗一族曾向双目失明的持国王威逼利诱，想让他与修罗一族合作，但出于对弟弟的感情，持国王并没有这么做。可是，难敌降世的那夜，天降异象，响雷轰鸣，持国的长子被偷走了。这个孩子被修罗王当成自己的王子培养，终有一天，要让这个人类的王子成为天众痛苦的源泉。  
是的，帕斯……难敌之所以能被人类与修罗所共同接受，那是因为他在象城是持国王之子，在修罗一族是勇健王。  
难敌和迦尔纳初次见面是因迦尔纳殿下离开象城去修罗一族占据的森林中历练。在那片死亡森林中，迦尔纳打败了占山为王的修罗头领。得知自己的部下被一个人类的王子打败，难敌王子气冲冲地去往那片森林，却在见识到迦尔纳的实力和气度后产生了惺惺相惜的想法。他们一起打败了一名强大的乾达婆后，在并肩作战的过程中相互欣赏，难敌曾邀请迦尔纳去修罗一族的领地，但最终还是放走了迦尔纳，可是，一个阴险的计划也在他脑海中诞生。  
回到象城以后，迦尔纳直言不讳自己见到修罗王子的事，他天真地以为修罗一族和人类并不需要成为敌人。可是，人类与修罗的战争很快就打响了……般度王决心收复失地，那一战，迦尔纳随父出征，向般度王学习兵法，可是，也正是那一战……象城永远失去了闪耀着太阳光芒的王储。  
在战场上看见迦尔纳以后，难敌设下了一个骗局。想要阻止战争的迦尔纳被难敌身边邪恶的术士孔雀仙人暗算，他们……用那个许愿机将迦尔纳变成了他们想要的样子。”  
“孔雀仙人？”  
阿周那并不记得这个名字，奎师那看着阿周那半信半疑的神情，严肃地说道：“这个人或许并不存在于你经历过的时间线，但在这条时间线里，他是可以和我斗法的棘手的家伙……如果你不愿意如和迦尔纳战斗，仅凭我一人是不可能扭转乾坤的。所以，不要再逃避了，帕斯。”  
“你还没有告诉我们接下来的事。盎伽王和难敌是如何占领的象城。”   
迦勒底的御主不知自己是有意还是不会读空气，直接卡断了对话，奎师那似乎也察觉到了这点，但并没放在心上。  
“盎伽王和难敌并非是占领了象城。他们在象城百姓的心中是救世主。这件事要从般度王的另外五个孩子说起。迦尔纳遇害的同时，般度王也受到了无法生育的诅咒，这对于象城来说是令人绝望的消息。  
所幸王后依旧记得迦尔纳诞生时所用的求子咒，因而有了五个孩子，可是般度王并没有逃离前世的因果……还没等你们五个长大成人就已经离世。  
你们五个被持国王迎回了象城，可是，持国王的孩子们并不喜欢怖军，因为怖军的天生神力总会无意间伤害甘陀利王后几个年轻的孩子。”  
“真的是无意吗？”  
骑士王不以为然地说道：“因为无知去伤害他人就可以因为无知而不计后果？我并不是没见过因无知而肆无忌惮伤害弱者的家伙。恕我直言，我并不认为无意间的伤害可以在犯事者承认错误之前被原谅。”  
这位异国的女骑士直言不讳的行事风格让直爽的猛男大力罗摩露出了欣赏的神情，自己的弟弟被人当面怼还能笑得这么高兴的便宜哥哥不禁让人感叹世态炎凉。迦勒底的御主并不知道这位快人快语的猛男其实从来说不过自己的弟弟，看到自家弟弟被怼还有些幸灾乐祸的感觉。  
“是的，因此，帕斯的二哥怖军也必然会承受俱卢一族的敌意。般度族自进入象城以来，就已经注定无法和俱卢族共存。难敌后来回到象城，无法原谅欺凌自己弟弟们的怖军也是无可厚非。难敌之所以能回归象城，要从象城一次重大的危机讲起。  
在诸位王子还未长大的时候，象城被罗刹大军入侵，带领罗刹一族的是独轮城的领主钵迦，而那时，怖军尚未获得足以打败钵迦的力量，而象城的德罗纳和毗湿摩也未能挡下罗刹族的进攻，眼看，象城就面临被屠城的危险。”  
“什么？大伯公和德罗纳老师也……”  
阿周那难以想象，俱卢之战所向披靡的毗湿摩以及他的老师德罗纳，两个要让自己用卑鄙手段才能打败的强者竟无法从罗刹一族手中保住象城。  
“是的，天众的力量已经衰微到了这种地步。毗湿摩虽然仍是天神转世，却和帕斯你所见到的大伯公不一样……作为人类，他依旧卓然超群，但可以这么说……这条时间线的他和德罗纳加起来，也未必是盎伽王的对手。盎伽王被改造成了一个不会受伤，不会疲惫的魔将，而想必你已经发现，这个世界的力量平衡已经倒向了修罗一族。和难敌一样，他已经是一个不折不扣的修罗。”  
奎师那叹了一口气，他的神色也变得格外沉重，“帕斯，若是与他战斗，稍有一丝犹豫即可致命。你必须尽快找回状态。”  
“我……”  
我原来是迦尔纳的替代品吗？  
阿周那收住了那句话。  
“那场浩劫中，罗刹一族击碎了象城的城墙，进入城中便开始烧杀抢掠，象城失去了希望，也再不会有人相信人类能够自己保护自己。骁勇善战的般度王死了，这对于象城来说无疑是灭顶之灾。直到……肃杀的号角声响起。  
当罗刹肆无忌惮地屠戮城中百姓的时候，一道黑红的闪电冲破了罗刹族的军阵，曾经的太阳之子，品德与实力的象征，万民敬仰的对象，婆罗多的希望，就这样以另一种方式回归了。  
虽然世上再无迦尔纳这个名字，他自称为‘罗泰耶’，是统治盎伽国，打败摩揭陀大军的盎伽王。与他并肩作战的，正是从未在百姓面前露过面的修罗王子。他带着幽界的大军冲阵，粉碎了罗刹族的阵法，盎伽王一声令下，所有魔兵列出了车轮阵，向罗刹族碾压过去，他自己则带头冲锋，如同熊熊燃烧的业火，燃尽道路上的所有阻碍。  
两人浴血奋战的英姿，在绝望的百姓眼中正如同天神。在他们看来，天众已经背弃了他们，而这两位魔将此时也如同天将。救命稻草正是这样的东西。  
从那一刻起，象城的百姓也失去了正念。他们不再相信天众会怜悯他们，也不再相信那罗延。人们并不知道天众如今的处境，也不会相信那罗延已经再度降临，想要重塑正法，可这也意味着那罗延将不再是神的姿态，而是会承受血肉之躯都会承受的所有束缚。我来晚了。”  
奎师那说完，露出了前所未有的沮丧，这种感觉就像阿周那在失去激昂那天一样。  
“帕斯，我也遇到了我的克星，那位和大梵天有些相似的孔雀仙人。而你，是我们战胜盎伽王的唯一希望。”  
看着奎师那期待的眼神，阿周那再一次想起了生前的自己……人是会变的。他已经不再是那个活在众人期望中的三王子了。  
“迦尔纳不会轻易被暗算。他成为魔将一定还有别的原因。如果你不愿意告诉我所有真相，我会自己去找！”


	3. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第11-21章 班遮罗的暗流

第十一章 咕哒VS葵花（上）  
再度与奎师那相见，对于阿周那来说本应是非常值得高兴的事，那个不论面对任何事情都能淡然处之，即便是得知自己和自己的雅度族即将悲惨地灭亡也依旧心如止水的马达夫，那个聪明智慧又会有些调皮搞怪的挚友……  
同时，也是对自己寄予厚望，时常会激励，甚至敲打自己的瓦苏戴夫。  
“垂头丧气的样子还真不像你啊，婆罗多的大英雄……当年把我的君主打成重伤，还叫嚣着要让我成为失去君主的骑士的左手开弓者，现在如同一条丧家之犬。”  
凯尔特的枪兵扛着红蔷薇从居所暖色的灯光中走了出来，弓兵依旧一言不发，对于这位昔日的对手爱答不理的。迪卢木多在面湖的台阶上坐下，湖心的红莲在无光的夜晚黯然失色。  
“原来那个柏林的女孩像迦尔纳。你会愿意不计代价地保护她，是不是可以说明，你其实并不恨他……那一战让你更加相信，你和迦尔纳并不需要成为敌人，与他并肩作战，比战胜他更令你开心。”  
“够了。揣测我的想法很有趣吗？”  
普利塔之子显然不想继续和迪卢木多谈论慕尼黑那段经历……他埋头离开了住所，将所有情绪都掩盖在无光的夜色中。此刻，与他一样难以入眠的还有另一人。  
“前辈还不去休息吗？你昨天明明已经……”  
马修并没接着提迦勒底的御主已经刷材料刷到肝疼的事。  
“马修，我没事的。”  
橙发女孩在马修身边坐下，仰望着早已没有月光的天空，“马修……你认为，那些投奔难敌的百姓全都错了吗？我们的敌人……真的是人魔共存的象城？一旦开战的话，我们对于那些幸存下来的百姓而言又是什么呢？”  
“前辈认为，正史中的迦尔纳有错吗？在整个象城的演武场，甚至可以说整个象城……难敌是唯一一个能够欣赏他的人。”  
“我不该乱想的，马修……无论如何，我们的立场都是要修正……”  
迦勒底的御主疲惫地靠在了马修的肩上，马修温柔地笑道：“笨蛋前辈，这样会着凉的。”  
她看了一眼安然入睡的御主，将她轻轻抱起，走向了居所。  
“前辈，不论你决定怎么处理这件事，我都会站在你这边。”  
马修带着迦勒底的御主走过庭院时，听见了悠扬的笛声，她抬起头，戴着孔雀翎的美男子正坐在树枝上吹奏着令人能静下心来的乐曲，月光下，这位皮肤黝黑的雅度男子如同神殿里壁画中的人物，端庄典雅，宝相庄严。  
“奎……奎师那殿下……”  
“看样子我不该今天打扰二位。”奎师那望着女骑士与她怀中的橙发少女，扶着娑罗树的枝干轻轻降下，正要走回宫殿，迦勒底的御主叫住了他。  
“不，没什么，我已经被你的笛子吵醒，咳，我是说我刚才没完全睡着。你一定有什么重要的事情要告诉我。”  
从马修怀里睁开眼睛的迦勒底御主揉了揉眼睛，一脸肝疼地看着优雅的美男，奎师那知道这种情况得长话短说，于是开门见山地说道：“我希望你能把与帕斯的契约转给我。”  
“哎？”  
迦勒底的御主被吓得半醒，对方友善地说道：“别误会，我知道这必须征求你的意见。帕斯现在并非是活生生的人，而是以从者的形式出现，这就意味着帕斯能发挥出几分实力很大程度上取决于御主。而与帕斯契合度最高的御主才能让他展现出真正实力。帕斯在来这里之前，曾经展现过兽主法宝的完全形态，想必你也知道，这对于御主来说会是多大的负荷。”  
听完奎师那一席有理有据的说辞，橙发女孩露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，这不就是当面打脸说自己做阿周那的御主不能发挥他的潜能吗？正在她思索着如何回复时，一个沙哑的声音从阴影中传来。  
“我知道你在这个时代是数一数二的魔术师，但这不代表你比她更适合成为Archer的御主。她要是不愿意移交契约，你打算怎么样？”  
身着墨绿色斗篷的银发男子在迦勒底御主身边汇聚成型，金色的眼睛里充满了警告的意味。在屋顶巡哨的女护士也看到了这一幕，她拉紧了手套，随时准备保护御主。  
“是什么让你拿不定主意呢，迦勒底的御主？”  
奎师那对基督山伯爵的出现并没在意，只是直率地看着迦勒底的御主，“不用担心会冒犯我，我想听实话。”  
橙发女孩示意伯爵和马修稍安勿躁，也提醒远处的南丁格尔不需要进入武装状态，接着，她迎上了对方的目光，坚定地说道：“我原本并不是Archer的御主。他的御主原本是爱葛莎小姐，那个就算会被杀死也不愿用令咒去强迫Archer的魔术师。她全心全意地信赖着他，相信他能够控制自己的力量，打败难敌……所以用最后一枚令咒让Archer完全解放兽主法宝。在她魔力枯竭之际，为了让Archer取得最后的胜利，她将契约移交给我。这个女孩被你们称为苏多。而且你说完之后还认为自己是在称赞她做出了一个苏多做不到的事。  
这是爱葛莎小姐托付给我的契约，她这么做是因为她相信我配得上做他的御主，也和她一样相信着Archer的力量。如果你想要成为Archer的御主仅仅是怀疑我的能力，我可以坦白地告诉你，我绝不会埋没他原本的实力。”  
女孩的话让奎师那陷入了沉默，一方面，他对于帕斯能遇到好御主感到高兴，另一方面，他并不希望自己的帕斯听命于另一个来路不明的人。这也是为什么他虽然欣赏那个柏林女孩却并不愿意认可。  
“你害怕我会用令咒强迫他去对付迦尔纳，我说的对吗？”  
“这也是实话。”  
迦勒底的御主镇定地答道：“那位慕尼黑的教授曾经拒绝将契约移交给难敌，也是因为他不愿意再看到这对兄弟自相残杀的场面。迦尔纳真的必须成为敌人吗？”  
“如果他不是，那么帕斯身上的伤是怎么来的？如果那一战还不足以让他清醒一点，我会让他看清现实。”  
奎师那压低了他的嗓音，给人一种不可违背的压抑感，“必要的话，我会用他无法接受的手段为他做一些事。”  
“包括强行夺取令咒吗？”  
迦勒底的御主面对着这位那罗延的化身，眼睛里没有一丝恐惧，“如果你打算再像Archer生前时那样主导他的命运，我不会同意哦。Archer已经不是那个在两军阵前犹豫不决的阿周那了。他拒绝与迦尔纳交战也绝非仅仅是因为优柔寡断。他经历了未来，而你却仍活在过去，这就是从者与历史人物的区别。”  
“过去，未来，这不过是人类单纯的念想。时间并没有起始，也没有终点。就让你见识见识婆罗多时代的魔术吧！”  
奎师那露出了志在必得的笑意，刹那间，一条千头的巨蛇在他身后浮现，耀眼的光辉点亮了黑夜，闪耀的鳞片如同星光，这正是蛇王舍沙真正的面貌。马修有些惊讶，她曾见过爱葛莎的魔术礼装，但和真正的舍沙却并非同一规模。  
“马修，伯爵，南丁格尔，进入武装！”  
随着御主一声令下，马修盾墙全开，白壁之城横在了奎师那与御主之间。 

第十二章 咕哒VS葵花（下）  
多门城的海滩边，豪爽的主人正在招待着异国的稀客。来自不列颠的女王豪爽的行事风格令大力罗摩十分惊叹—和他见过的任何女性不同，这位女王丝毫没有那些不必要的矜持和客套，在宴席上大口吃肉大口喝茶，一个人竟硬生生吃光了一桌的甜品，如果不是因为看得出她英灵的身份，大力罗摩此刻一定会怀疑自己面前这个肚里能撑船的女王是个罗刹女。  
出于礼数，举办宴席的一方会一直询问她是否需要加菜，一旦吃饱，会拒绝对方，可这位女王不知是因为盛情难却还是没吃饱，每一次都能要求侍者给她盛上一整盘。  
“看来从者的体力消耗要比常人多出许多。”  
“不……实际上，从者只需要魔力就可以维持人形。只是婆罗多的美食确实不错。多谢款待，大力罗摩殿下。”  
骑士王喝下杯子里的茶叶，感叹着这里的伙食可比慕尼黑好多了，唯一吃得还算好的几顿还是难敌请的……大力罗摩知道，骑士王口中的难敌并非他所认识的难敌，但又并不能算作不同的人。他随即问起了有关另一个难敌的事。  
“那个难敌？或许和你现在这个宝贝徒弟不太一样吧。他的为君之道并不令我讨厌，除了一点……身为王，他太过感情用事。”  
大力罗摩愣了片刻，那个世界的难敌……和自己现在这个徒弟在这一点上并无差别。  
“这样不好吗？诸如盎伽王和马嘶这样强大的勇士，诸如德罗纳和毗湿摩这样的文武双全的领袖，也正是因为他的真性情才凝聚在他身边。”  
“可以这么说，这是他的个人魅力所在，让他吸引无数强者追随他左右，但这也是他致命的弱点。王背负的是一个国家，就算最后只剩下孤身一人，也必须背负着一国的命运负重前行。可他并没有这种觉悟。他看到的那个未来，自己的王座旁必然会有他所珍视之人伴随左右。然而维护一个国家，牺牲是不可避免的。”  
骑士王似乎回想起了什么不太愉快的往事，但神情依旧十分坚决。  
“般度族的坚战确实拥有这样的觉悟，必要的时候，即便是亲如自己的弟弟，他也会毫不犹豫地割舍。这也是善敌王和坚战王最大的区别。而我，之所以会支持我那徒弟，也正是因为在他身上看到了另一种可能。坚战拥有着你口中的王道，可是，哥文达提出盟约的事你却并不乐意。”  
大力罗摩提到难敌的时候颇有惺惺相惜的意味，看样子在护短这一点上，这位豪爽的猛男和他那城府极深的弟弟是一致的，只是护短的对象不同。  
“王道大相径庭并不代表无法成为盟友。他的性格确实不适合作为一国之君，但绝对是可以托付后背的可靠盟友。”  
听到骑士王如此评价，大力罗摩露出了欣慰的笑容。  
“这么说我徒弟曾承蒙阁下的照顾。”  
“照顾说不上，他有恩于我，并且至始至终不愿抛弃任何一人是实话。要知道，我对守护你们所谓的正法没有任何兴趣，如果你弟弟或者坚战敢把他对待阿周那的那一套照搬到御主身上，我们就是敌人了。”  
听着这位不列颠女王独特的言论和思考方式，大力罗摩感觉自己仿佛遇到了知己，如此率真的性情和自己那位徒弟相处得应该还算不错。  
“哈哈哈哈……放心吧，婆罗多的客人，吾弟虽然在正法上固执了点，但正因为他坚信着正法经得起推敲和质疑，对于不同的习俗和思想是会保持尊敬的。”  
“那现在又是怎么回事！”  
忽然，骑士王从宴席中站起身，黑色的甲胄在她身上汇聚成型。  
“你弟弟可没你说得那么好心。”  
伴随着一道耀眼的光芒，骑士王消失在了大力罗摩的视野里，大力罗摩对于突如其来的变故有些震惊，但定了定神就能猜到，自己那精灵古怪的弟弟准是又开始搞事了。这不，从帐篷里往外一看，多门城的皇宫似乎罩上了一层结界。  
大力罗摩沉重地叹了一口气……这下他那愚蠢的弟弟真要被骑士王当做敌人了。  
骑士王赶到迦勒底御主身边时，马修正艰难地格挡着无数蛇头不同花样的攻击，喷毒的，喷火的，撕咬的，用头撞城墙的，如同有了千手千眼的奎师那现在全无死角，南丁格尔和基督山伯爵分头对付舍沙的蛇头，但两人很快就察觉到，解决一波后新的蛇头还会从舍沙的身体里长出来，如同西方传说中的九头蛇升级版。  
奎师那伫立在千头的中心，如如不动，甚至不需要使用任何咒术就凭自己的召唤兽挡下了两位从者的攻击。骑士王从马修口中得知这不是什么误会，奎师那这是明目张胆要抢Archer的时候，誓约胜利之剑上直接汇聚起了黑色的雾霭，一发Excalibur Morgan就糊向了奎师那的正脸，数十个蛇头如同曼陀罗的花瓣一般向着中心收拢，叠在了主人跟前。  
如果伏提庚龙息一般的浪潮席卷了层层叠叠的蛇盾，硬生生撕开了一个裂口，在更多的蛇头补上防御之前，爱德蒙金色的眼睛也泛起了诡异的流光，伴随着瘆人的笑声，时间被定格在了誓约之剑破防的这一刻，他将黑炎汇聚在双手，无数的剪影朝着被打穿的空挡放出了幽蓝的光束。  
就在这时，出于时光囚牢之中的男人忽然抬起眼睛，露出了睿智的笑容。  
“任何时候灵魂都无生死。他既不是以前形成，也不是现在形成，更不是将来形成。他太始无生，永恒常存，不会因为躯体被杀而被杀。”  
伴随着薄伽梵歌的咏唱，复仇的黑炎竟只是穿过了奎师那的身躯，却没有对他造成任何伤害！  
“这是……魔抗吗？”  
当时间的牢笼消失，爱德蒙看见铁拳的护士如同疾风烈焰一般冲进了由千蛇防护的壁垒，只听天崩地裂的声响，围住护士的蛇头纷纷被她一拳震飞。蛇头落地，护士的左轮枪瞄准了几处要害，几声枪响后，弹壳如同雨点一般坠落在地。  
“不是魔抗，是虚化对吧！ ”  
女护士正要冲过去试探一下奎师那的老底，遮天蔽日的蛇头就围了上来，爱德蒙伸出的藤条勉强将南丁格尔从蛇群的绞杀中拽回了安全范围。  
“不对，如果他能够随意虚化，为何还需要蛇群来防御？这也不过是魔术师的障眼法。”  
骑士王将黑剑一横，迎上了蜂拥而至的蛇群，赤红的符文爬满了黑色的魔剑，被释放出的魔力使她如同燃烧的彗星，冲向了那位泰然自若的神祇。  
“你在躲什么？”  
蛇头如同伞盖般列在了奎师那身前，舍沙竖起了鳞片，嘶哑着警告着几位异邦人。南丁格尔和爱德蒙纷纷从侧翼分散舍沙的注意，骑士王挥动着过载的利剑，几道黑光划破天际的同时也斩下了上百头眼镜蛇。  
骑士屹立于蛇头之上，暗金的眼睛如同魔龙的怒目，她抬起黑剑，双手握住剑柄，舍沙的百个蛇头也齐齐对准了她，在这看似压倒性的优势下，眼镜蛇却下意识地往回收缩，仿佛屹立于它们眼前的并非形单影只的女骑士，而是一条咆哮的黑翼巨龙。果不其然，经过一阵蓄力，一股强劲的冲击打散了巨蛇的杀阵。  
“乘风而行吧，迪卢木多，用你的红蔷薇取了他的狗头！”  
伴随着骑士王的战吼，奎师那这才发现一个矫健的身影见缝插针穿过了蛇头之间的缝隙，凯尔特枪兵的速度和敏捷，加上紧致的身形令群蛇根本来不及反应，几条试图阻拦迪卢木多的巨蛇甚至撞头或盘绕在了一起，当迪卢木多进入距离奎师那不到十米的范围，俊美的枪兵嘴角勾起一丝狡黠的笑意，缠绕在红蔷薇上的绷带也随之散开。  
“呵，尝尝这个吧，狗头军师。”  
奎师那宁静的面孔掠过一丝惊讶之色——如果说刚才迪卢木多还会注意闪避蛇头的攻击，现在的他全神贯注地进攻，如同锋利的枪尖，可偏偏是这种架势，自己的舍沙竟奈何不了他。仅凭刚才的观察，凯尔特的枪兵已经察觉到了自己周边的范围是舍沙的蛇头无法企及的安全区域，并且从千头蛇阵中找出了破绽，其敏锐的观察力和果断大胆的战术，与骑士王默契的配合不禁令人赞叹。  
只可惜……  
他们的对手是那罗延的化身。  
“用瑜伽控制感官，一心一意思念我；  
感官受到控制，他的智慧坚定不移。”  
伴随着奎师那优美的吟唱，雅度王子身上刹那间变幻出另外两只手臂，一手持海螺，一手持莲花，海螺发出震耳欲聋的声音让迪卢木多的方向和判断受到了严重干扰，而莲花则飘散出无数花瓣，通过香气和视觉遮蔽搅乱了他的视觉和嗅觉，枪兵捂住耳朵，痛苦地跌倒在地，红蔷薇也随之滑落……  
“诸根如若躁动，心将随之波动不安，波动之心会夺走智慧，犹如风卷水中之船。”  
伴随着法器对枪兵五感的扰乱，奎师那一边感叹着人类五感的脆弱，一边持着金刚杵走向了倒地不起的枪兵，眼看就要击中对手，原本痛苦挣扎的枪兵竟用另一把短枪挑开了他的金刚杵，随即抄起地上的红蔷薇就刺向了对方的面门！看到枪兵嘴角渗出的鲜血，奎师那这才明白，他用痛感盖过了其他感官的干扰！  
“砰！”  
伴随着一声清响，带有魔焰的箭支打偏了迪卢木多的枪，红蔷薇几乎是擦着奎师那的脖子刺了出去，惊魂未定的众人顺着箭支的轨迹才发现了身着白衣的弓兵。  
“帕斯，你的弓还是会为我拉开，不是吗？”  
望着屹立在城墙上的纤细的身影，奎师那露出了志在必得的笑意。可是阿周那却并没有提出交换契约的要求，而是冷静地答道：“马达夫，要强夺契约的话，直接冲我来吧。”  
“帕斯，你……在想什么？我怎么可能对你动手！”  
“要对付我的话，最好把妙见轮也用上。”  
阿周那并没有使用左手开弓。这意味着，在他心中，并不觉得此战需要使出全力。奎师那美妙的面孔第一次露出了无比沮丧的神情。  
“帕斯，我已经……使不出妙见轮了。”  
奎师那向挚友展示着他的法器，海螺、莲花、金刚杵都还在，但原本应该出现在上侧右手的妙见轮却并未出现。  
“我说过，难敌的身边出现了一名比沙恭尼还要棘手的军师。也正是他把迦尔纳变成了现在这幅模样。在象城城破之日，我并非没有试图去救援。那一战，孔雀仙人封印了我的妙见。如果你无法面对迦尔纳……我已没有任何能保住般度族的底牌。”  
那一刻，阿周那终于意识到，自己已经成了逆转整个局面最后的希望。  
“醒醒吧，帕斯。你曾经遭受的逆境并不少于迦尔纳。他有对他完全信赖的难敌，你却只有对自己寄予厚望，还十分严苛的哥哥，甚至遭受了接近被背叛的屈辱。可是即便如此，你依旧没有背弃你的兄弟和婆罗多的百姓。你不是坚战的武器，而是当之无愧的强者。我知道你想要查清真相……确认迦尔纳是否真的是敌人。可是……如果你再犹豫不决下去，德罗帕蒂会落入难敌手里。”  
“什么？！班遮丽……”  
这个名字让阿周那心头一颤。  
“班遮罗的木柱王不日便将举行选婿大典。难敌一定会带着盎伽王前往。如果你不打算出手，你那几个还在逃难中的兄长是救不了德罗帕蒂的。”  
第十三章 正法亵渎者  
‘你爱德罗帕蒂（黑公主）吗？’  
‘我……’  
慕尼黑的冬天，雅利安的舞者在雪地里合掌恭敬，如同摩茜妮一般在漫天雪花中起舞……对这曼妙而熟悉的舞姿感到震撼的婆罗多王子却被一个突如其来的问题困扰着。  
‘是因为对德罗帕蒂爱，还是因为政治，才让你在般遮罗国的选婿大典上展现出那样的弓术？如果你爱着德罗帕蒂，为什么，你又会情愿与其他人分享她？’  
他早已知道答案，却又无法向女孩如此回答。  
他已经不记得自己对德罗帕蒂除了最初的欣赏和一生的愧疚，还剩下什么。  
可是女孩却没有停止提问。  
‘Archer，你还没有回答我，在般遮罗国的选婿大典上，你是因为对德罗帕蒂一见钟情，还是其他原因才不惜在诸王面前暴露身份也要赢得这场比武。’  
那时，他只能沉默不语，甚至无法直视女孩的眼睛。  
‘我……’  
‘那肯定是其他原因了。如果是因为一见钟情，你一定会毫不犹豫地回答，而不是像现在这样。’  
就算一言不发，她也能读懂自己的所想，就像……那个令自己恨之入骨的男人。  
‘让我一个人静一静！我现在……不想看到你。’  
得知德罗帕蒂悲惨的命运，以及自己在象城豪赌的无动于衷时，女孩大发雷霆，王子和公主的故事，从一开始就是一个骗局……从德罗帕蒂毫不犹豫地和选婿大典上那位卓越的弓手走出去的一刻起，她的人生就变成了一场苦行。  
女孩信赖的英雄，是个不折不扣的骗子，懦夫……

‘世人都说我是个英雄……只有我自己知道……在这条通往王权的路上，我伤害了无数至亲之人……’

可是，即便如此，那个认清自己真面目的女孩依旧相信婆罗多的英雄能够战胜过去。  
‘我已经做好了觉悟，就像所有和你一同踏上俱卢之野的战士一样，现在，注视着你的敌人，并且将弓对准你的目标吧，婆罗多的子孙啊！’  
和那个男人一样，她会毫不留情地撕碎光鲜的谎言，却又能在揭开所有伪装，看清他的真面目以后，依旧欣赏着那个并非完美，充满矛盾，善恶并存的阿周那……  
‘能杀死我的只有一人……他为了成为婆罗多第一弓手毁掉了另一位天赋异禀的少年，他为了权力欺骗了婆罗多最美的女人德罗帕蒂，他为了胜利用下流的手段杀死了祖父毗湿摩，恩师德罗纳……’  
‘那个人是婆罗多举世无双的神射手，是般度族引以为傲的三王子，也是在班遮罗国的选婿大典中唯一一个完成试炼的勇士，兽主法宝的继承者，我的宿敌……’  
唯有这份信赖，是绝不可辜负的东西。让他本能地用自己引以为傲的弓术作为回应。

\-------------------------导演放这么多回忆杀不是为了拖时间，真的，因为并不是所有人都读过Teacher那篇嘛……-------------------------------------------------------

世上原本不会出现第二次选择。

“你打算对德罗帕蒂的命运不管不顾吗？你打算，把德罗帕蒂拱手让给那个在象城豪赌中肆无忌惮羞辱她的男人？”  
“那是前一世的东西，前一世，我们五个软弱的丈夫也没能保护得了她。”  
阿周那冷冷地说道：“所以别说什么漂亮话了，我们五个不是去拯救班遮丽的。相反，她的悲剧因我们五人而开始。”  
“我明白了……拜盎伽王和那个柏林女孩所赐，你已经开始怀疑自己前世的决定。帕斯……我并非希望你重复前世的人生，也从未将你当做一个牵线傀儡。德罗帕蒂的命运究竟如何，并不在于你是否赢得选婿大典，而在于你作为她的丈夫会如何选择。”  
奎师那的神情有些失落，但智慧的化身很快就接受了这既定的事实。他注视着这个令他熟悉却又格外陌生的阿周那，终于明白，即便是自己能看透发生在他身上的一切，也无法完全理解他的改变。  
“前世的你已经洞悉了薄伽梵的智慧，也看清了属于这个世界的过去与未来。我不会再告诉你怎样做是对的，帕斯，惟愿你此世能做出不悔的选择。”  
“马达夫……”  
阿周那的灵基从城墙上转移回了宫殿，他走上前，拥抱了孤军奋战的友人，“请让我……以你的挚友阿周那，而非什么天命之子的身份去战斗。这个世界的神权已然衰落，若是过去的我，必然会因失去父神与阿耆尼的加持而失去信心，可现在的我却更加期待着，在对等的境遇下与迦尔纳一决胜负。”  
“不论你做出怎样的决定，请记住，我会始终站在你这一边，这和般度族或坚战的立场无关。”  
两位挚友和解的这一幕让才跟奎师那打得遍体鳞伤的迪卢木多不禁感叹起男人之间的感情真棒，骑士王虽然还是看奎师那不太顺眼，但还是收起了黑剑。原本想去关心下御主的基督山伯爵还没来得及说句话就被护士一拳打晕送去治疗，迦勒底的御主第一时间关心的还是马修有没有受伤的问题。  
大力罗摩赶到王宫的时候，闹剧已然结束，身披黑甲的女王在爱尔兰骑士的追随下缓缓走下台阶。  
“吾弟他……”  
“哼……虽然没那么可恨，但我果然还是和这种人合不来啊。”  
自己那个神通广大的弟弟被打败了？  
大力罗摩直接愣在了原地。  
迦勒底怕不是什么比孔雀仙人还要邪门的黑恶势力吧？  
“Saber……今天这一战倒是让我想起了似曾相识的一幕。虽然誓约之剑的形态不同，但你坚定而闪耀的身姿依旧令人记忆犹新。”  
“迪卢木多，你的伤势如何？”  
“御主施展了治疗，现已无大碍。”  
“呵……那可要好好恢复了，我们不是还差一场真刀真枪的较量吗？”  
男人之间的感情……的确真棒。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在多门城停留不到一天，迦勒底一行人就不得不向雅度族辞行。距班遮罗的选婿大典已经不远了。奎师那作为雅度族的领袖也即将动身，前去会见木柱王。由于之间他替木柱王和德罗纳这一对老友解开了心结，木柱王对他十分尊敬，相信，他的出现会为阿周那迎娶黑公主增添一份筹码。  
阿周那离开多门城的时候，奎师那的妹妹妙贤显得十分不舍，可是，她似乎也察觉到，眼前这个男人并非她第一次去象城时认识的阿周那。他的眼神如同深不见底的海洋，必然是经历了她无法想象的磨难。唯有清晨在演武场看到他搭箭上弓时，双眼透露出的锐气丝毫不变。这也是为什么她依旧迷恋着这个她心中的英雄。  
“奎师那，你离开多门城，株菟罗的结界怎么办呢？”  
穿过郊外的森林时，迦勒底的御主回首望了一眼平静的堡垒，奎师那浅笑，“放心，多门城若由家兄镇守，反而更安全。”  
“是吗？”  
“孔雀仙人忌惮的是我。家兄是难敌王子的导师，多门城是他做主的时候，孔雀仙人反而会消停一些。”  
奎师那意味深长地说道：“要担心的不是多门城，而是我们。”  
众人走过了看似一片祥和的森林，所有人都知道，在多门城的保护伞外，迎接他们的绝非善类。穿过一层又一层的防护，周围的环境也从郁郁葱葱的丛林渐渐变为干涸的荒漠。  
要绕过俱卢的国境前往班遮罗，就不得不从摩差国和摩头罗方向绕道，虽然由奎师那这个老司机驾驶的战车非常稳，但一路上实在没有什么风景可言，还要对付时不时出现在荒漠上饥不择食的饿鬼与罗刹……  
“Archer，这不会是婆罗多时代的面貌吧？”  
迦勒底的御主难以置信地说道。  
“不……我所见过的婆罗多时代，从多门城前往班遮罗的路上，遮天蔽日的丛林下开满了野花，沿路会有好几处山泉与河流，供行人消暑解渴，路过农田之时，可以闻到田间瓜果的香甜；花香，稻香，草药与肉桂的芬芳在不断变换，百鸟的清鸣与牧牛人悠长的歌声此起彼伏。”  
听到阿周那的叙述，这个世界的奎师那露出了些许感伤。  
这些……都是圣君罗摩时代的事了。  
修罗一族所经之处，都会为大地和生灵带来诅咒与不幸。让这种魔物泛滥成灾的根源，正是那个盗取不死甘露的罪人和她的帮凶。象城的粉饰太平又能持续多久呢？  
还来不及为婆罗多的现状呜呼哀哉，奎师那就感受到一股不祥的气息。  
“怎么了，马达夫？”  
看着忽然勒住缰绳，神情凝重的友人，阿周那下意识地将甘狄拔紧攥手中，右手也伸向了箭匣。  
“好久不见了~~瓦苏戴夫。失去妙见以后，你居然不好好躲在多门城，还敢出来露脸，是什么给了你这样的底气呢？”  
那是一个宁静而低沉的声音，却丝毫不掩主人的傲气。阿周那抬头一看，斜阳的逆光下，一头金翅大鹏扑腾着闪耀的双翼，一位深蓝双眸的男子身着白金相间的华衣，以慵懒的姿态倚坐在大鹏背上，右腿屈膝，右臂搭在右腿膝盖上，如同壁画。可这才不是什么神祇——他身后黑压压的一片，都是整装待发的修罗兵。  
“你就是那个暗算迦尔纳还封印了妙见轮的孔雀仙人吗！！！”  
阿周那不由分说地拉开了甘狄拔，冒着魔焰的箭头直指孔雀仙人眉间的提拉克。  
“别说得像是只有我罪不可赦一样。至少我是在光明正大地与瓦苏戴夫斗法。而且你居然还有脸替迦尔纳这个名字？要说你们这些正法的卫道士对我的爱徒所做的那些事，那才真叫令人发指。”  
伴随着孔雀仙人的一个手势，摆出方阵的修罗兵扬起手中的魔枪，发出令人毛骨悚然的战吼，这声音令迦勒底的御主心里发毛，可她依旧咬着牙，没有露出一丝怯懦。  
“俱卢的国师原来不过是个用言语蛊惑人心的小人！”  
阿周那一想到挚友被封印宝具的事情就怒不可遏，然而狡诈的术士似乎很会挑弄敌人的心理防线，狠毒地说道：“呵……当然，我的爱徒因不愿背叛自己的友人而被你父亲剥皮削骨的事你这个替代品又怎么可能知道？还真以为自己在为正法而战吗？可笑而可悲的工具人……”  
“帕斯，别听他妖言惑众。快去班遮罗，这里就由我来应付。”  
奎师那走下战车，对着几匹马下达指令后，还没等迦勒底的御主召集所有从者，马车就朝着班遮罗国驶了出去……  
“你那三寸不烂之舌还是留给别人吧。帕斯可是很强的。他不会因为你这几句虚言就无法直面盎伽王。”  
伴随着古老的咒语，一条千头巨蛇在奎师那身后展开，层层叠叠的蛇翼将他团团围住，中心的蛇头嘶吼一声，恐惧的情绪在军阵中四散开来，然而孔雀仙人轻松就驱散了恐惧。一声震耳欲聋的振翅带动了强劲的气浪，一条长有无数利爪的，身形诡异的鸟妖腾空而起，飞向了密不透风的蛇盾。  
在巨鸟与巨蛇缠斗之时，修罗大军也冲向了形单影只的魔术师，奎师那将伽陀神锤往地下一捶，大地就被撕开了一条逐渐变宽的裂缝，如今，唯有羽翼丰满的孔雀与千头的巨蛇……  
“在这里杀了你也不错……瓦苏戴夫！！！”  
那罗延的神剑在半空中一斩，仙人幻化出的巨型鸟妖被截成两半，孔雀仙人不慌不忙地扬起手，舍沙这才发现自己置身于一个巨型火阵之中，奎师那将海螺对准火阵，滔滔不绝的巨浪浇灭了铺天盖地的火苗。  
“那你可得好好努力了。”  
虽然局势不妙，但必须为帕斯争取足够的时间。  
迦勒底的御主……你能协助帕斯赢得胜利吗？

第十四章 班遮罗选婿大典（上）  
般遮罗国的选婿大典为一直苦于战乱的婆罗多带来了久违的阳光。在涂香与花瓣的芬芳中，各国的王公贵族纷纷来到了班遮罗国，让所有年轻的王子们梦寐以求的正是婆罗多第一美人，木柱王的女儿黑公主德罗帕蒂。  
然而，慕名而来的挑战者们并不知道，一项近乎不可能的挑战正等待着他们。  
那是一个只有般度族三王子阿周那才能完成的挑战，只因木柱王许下愿望，自己的女儿要嫁给婆罗多最强大的神射手阿周那。  
虽然般度族三王子去象城刺杀难敌王储的事情已经被传得沸沸扬扬，但木柱王并不在乎这些，毕竟，难敌是修罗王养大的魔童，这是婆罗多的所有人心照不宣的事实。  
当年俱卢攻打般遮罗国的时候，那个修罗之子和他的魔将盎伽王如同鬼魅一般的战姿至今令他心有余悸。相比之下，般度族的王子阿周那在破了自己的迷阵后依旧对身为敌人的自己展现出那样的尊敬，甚至放自己一条生路，让他同时看到了般度族的强大与仁义。  
只有这样的英雄才配得上自己心爱的女儿德罗帕蒂。  
为此，木柱王特意将选婿大典的挑战设置为弓术。这仿佛是专门为阿周那量身定做的挑战。可是，令木柱王万万没想到的是，这世上除了阿周那以外，仍有一人可完成这项挑战，而在这之前，那个人是以枪术闻名于世。  
他扫了一眼席位上来自各国的王子，努力寻找着某个熟悉的身影，可是，时间已经到了，他不能等到瓦苏戴夫到场，也必须开始主持这场大典。  
得到国王首肯的宫廷乐团奏起了动人的乐章，一段歌舞后，千呼万唤中，雅利安最美的公主终于走进了众人的视线。  
如同传闻中的祭火之女，那是一个肤色暗红，透着红光的女孩，曼妙的身姿如同吉祥天女，令人心生仰慕之情，黑红的色调又好似伽犁女神，展现着不可冒犯的威严。她修长的眼线勾勒着那双黑曜石般的眼睛，一瞥便足以摄人心魂，额头上的火红的提拉克与她赤色的长裙相得益彰。金色的首饰挂满了她黑色的长发，却仍无法夺去她一丝光辉。  
所有前来参加选婿大典的王子仅仅一眼便再也移不开视线。唯有一人没有刻意望向自己……这也让她很快注意到了坐在善敌王储身边那个令她不安的红发男子。察觉到公主的目光后，盎伽王礼节性地颔首致意，这无疑让德罗帕蒂的心里大受打击。  
此外，直觉告诉她，这个对自己毫无兴趣的男人……比那些想要把自己据为己有的王子们还要危险。  
阿周那真的会出现吗？这所有的追求者之中，谁又是那位婆罗多第一神射手呢？  
德罗帕蒂的内心里充满了不安。把所有希望都寄托在一个素未蒙面的男子身上，或许本来就不是什么明智的决定。  
就这样，带着种种不安，她走向了自己的父亲木柱王，在所有王子的欢呼中向众人致意。木柱王察觉到了女儿的忧虑，再一次提起了火祭之中的祝福——他的班遮丽是为了嫁给阿周那而生，她的夫婿一定会是命中注定的阿周那，更何况，选婿大典的挑战只有婆罗多第一神射手才能完成。  
对于这从一出生就定下的亲事，德罗帕蒂虽然仍有疑虑，却还是安静得坐了下来。  
带着这样的信心，他走向了参赛者，郑重宣布起了比赛规则。

“各位必定知道，整个雅利安地区被大神赐予了一份神圣的礼物。从祭火之中，一个如火焰般纯净耀眼，承载着神性之美的女儿诞生了。谁要是能娶到我的女儿，般遮罗的公主，德拉帕蒂为妻，都将是他的福分。这个人只能是世上最有本领之人。我特请在场的各位刹帝利国王和王子参与接下来的比试。下面让般遮罗王储猛光向大家说明比赛的内容。”

班遮罗国年轻的猛光王储走向了会场中央，众人这才注意到了会场中心有一面镜湖，湖边用遮布遮盖着的东西想必便是挑战的内容。  
“这里已经准备好了一样武器。这武器绝对不会为一般的勇士所征服。”  
当猛光揭开遮布，在场的众人中有不少人露出了失落之色——那是一把特殊的长弓，也就是说，此次挑战的内容是弓术！  
“如果一个人心中有所疑虑，那这张弓会比大山还要沉重。这张弓只能由脱离了自身欲望、愤怒和贪婪的人为其上弦。对这个人来说，技艺不是获取其他事物的媒介，而是进一步学习各种本领的机会。这把神圣之弓只能被对自己本领有百分之百信心的人拿起。”  
猛光话音刚落，便拉开了这把长弓，一箭射向镜湖上空，伴随着一声巨响，空中出现奇景，一个漩涡中幻化出一条盘旋于天空的大鱼，而场地中央的镜湖也映出了大鱼的倒影。（好吧电视剧的这个设定确实挺精彩）  
此情此景让王子们惊叹不已，就连一直如同局外之人的盎伽王也露出了几分兴趣，他身边的俱卢王储难敌则神色凝重——这可不是什么公平竞争，如果他们真的是在寻求有能力的勇士，他们应该安排一场有杵，有箭，有矛的比试。从一开始，木柱王就带有明显的偏好。  
“在座的各位国王、王子，你们是否可以看见空中那条大鱼？借由池水中的倒影，弓箭手需要射中它的眼睛，仅凭一箭！赢得比赛的人，可以赢取我挚爱的妹妹。”  
难敌虽然不精通弓术，但他仍旧看得出那把长弓经过加持后，重量和韧性与一般的弓不一样，就算能够拉开这把弓也需要适应它的力道，一般的射手是做不到的。果不其然，几个初生牛犊不怕虎的王子上去挑战连弓都没能拉开，引来一阵阵嘲笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈，迦尸国的王子也输了！”  
“别说是射中靶心了，连弓都拉不开！”  
看着一个又一个挑战者挑战失败，黑公主悬着的心也松开了许多，这场比赛的难度很高，寻常的王子是做不到的。可就在她以为一切会如同父王安排的那样进行时，一个冰冷的声音从席位中响起。  
“这样的比试本身就是不公平的，一个人的能力不能仅靠箭术的高低来判断。婆罗多的武艺并非只有弓术一种。如果是比试杵战，吾友难敌会比在座的所有王子都优秀。可你们现在却借着传统之名，侮辱了一个人的能力。”  
黑公主倒吸一口凉气，当她寻着声音的源头望去，她对上了一双青蓝的眼睛。方才被众人嘲笑的王子听到有人站出来为他们说话也跟着一起起哄，质问起了木柱王选婿大典的真正目的。猛光赶紧站起身，镇定地说道：  
“将我的妹妹嫁给最优秀的弓箭手是我们的决定。这并非是用来判断王子们的实力。”  
“若是如此，你们从一开始只邀请修习弓术的王子不就好了？”  
善敌王储身边的沙恭尼阴森地笑道：“木柱王哟，你既然对未来的女婿有明显的偏好，又何必非要拉着所有国家捧场呢？”  
“犍陀罗王，选婿并非比武，所选之人要符合我提出的标准，想必诸位来此之前也已经知晓。若俱卢的王子并不擅长弓术我也很遗憾。”  
“哈，好大的口气。你说……俱卢王子不擅弓术？”  
难降冷笑一声，戏谑地说道：“真不巧啊，我们俱卢的王子中还真有那么一位是弓术天才。”  
“若善敌王子要接受挑战也请便。”  
木柱王信心满满地看着难敌，可走向湖心的确是盎伽王。在众人惊讶的目光下，难敌如同宣布胜利一般大声说道：“母后已正式收吾友为义子，因此，接下来将由我的挚友兼兄长，盎伽王罗泰耶接受这个挑战。”  
“什么？！”  
隐藏在人群中的迦勒底一行人险些当场炸了锅。

第十四章 班遮罗选婿大典（中）  
“持国王的长子，盎伽王罗泰耶接受挑战。”  
湖心的祭台上，红发如焰的黑衣武者合掌恭敬，对着用于挑战的神弓半跪行礼，这让所有的挑战者惊讶不已，方才没有一位王子能放下傲慢，亦无人拉开过那把弓，而盎伽王接下来却顺利拉开了弓弦，这不禁让所有人赞叹又嫉妒。  
大鱼的幻影仍旧翱翔于天空，武者屏息凝神，将弓箭对准天空，青蓝的眼睛敏锐地捕捉着大鱼的速度，方向和距离，早在他走向湖心之前，他就已经看透了大鱼活动的规律，接下来，他只需要预判……  
“等等！！！我不要嫁给这个修罗！！！”  
就在弓被拉满，箭将离弦之际，黑公主蓦地站起身，中断了盎伽王的挑战。  
盎伽王将弓停滞在半空，抬起眼睛直视着般遮罗的公主，那不带任何情绪的，冷酷的眼睛令德罗帕蒂手心冒汗，而接下来的问题更是令她无处遁形……  
“公主，若你本就不想嫁给我，大可从一开始就剥夺我参加挑战的资格，甚至明令禁止我俱卢之人入内。在我即将完成目标的时候你突然站出来说我没资格参加挑战，你是在害怕什么？今日，你若是诚实坦言，要由自己来选择自己心仪的夫婿，整个婆罗多都会以你为荣。然而，您的言论羞辱的不仅仅是我一个人，而是俱卢的万千子民。”  
盎伽王坦率的质问在木柱王看来就是赤裸裸的挑衅，况且他确实已经为德罗帕蒂定好了夫婿，选婿大典仅仅是一个流程而已……  
“闭嘴，回你座位上去，盎迦王！想要嫁给谁，嫁给怎样的血统和王国，是只有这个女子才有权利决定的！”  
木柱王试图以高亢的嗓音来掩盖自己心虚的事实，却被另一个声音呵住，难敌缓缓站起身，低沉的声音如同暴风雨前的滚雷。  
“这不是权利，国王，这是你女儿的傲慢！你将这场选婿大典变成了政治活动，木柱王。我们曾经考虑过借由你邀请我们参加典礼消除般遮罗和俱卢两国之间的敌意。但是，你仅仅是想借此羞辱我们！”  
望着傲慢的俱卢王子，德罗帕蒂紧紧地捏着拳头，强压着内心的恐惧答道：“这并非羞辱！选婿大典从来就不是面对所有种族和社会的各个阶层的。不然的话，难道那些夜叉、罗刹之类的就没有能力吗？但是他们从来都不能出现并试图和公主缔结婚姻。尊重选婿大典的规则是每个人的责任。盎伽王是修罗一族的魔将，体质上与人类迥异，这本身就已经破坏了规则。”  
“并不是随便什么人都能娶我的女儿！若是娜迦和罗刹也完成了挑战我的女儿难道也要委身于他们？！”像是为了支持女儿的立场，木柱王恼羞成怒地说道。  
“木柱王，且不提吾友是否是你女儿所说的修罗，你女儿若是心有所属不愿嫁给吾友，也不妨直言，可是把我俱卢的子民跟罗刹和夜叉混为一谈，是污蔑我俱卢是婆罗多的公敌么？”  
难敌对于这场政治婚姻的兴趣原本也只停留在班遮罗国的支持，而木柱王此次蹬鼻子上脸地羞辱自己的挚友更是令他决心直接把班遮罗变成俱卢的一个省。  
“你这虚伪的选婿大典根本没人能参加，现如今眼看吾友即将完成挑战，又出言阻止，还想羞辱吾友的身份，你到底是何居心？”  
木柱王原本就对难敌十分抵触，现在这个目中无人的魔童又口出狂言，令他更加恼怒。  
“哼，善敌王子言重了，恐怕就算是人类与修罗族共存的象城，你也不会愿意娶一个阿修罗女吧？”  
站在湖心的射手波澜不惊的眼睛里掠过一丝怒意，他已经放下了手中的弓，却令木柱王身边的卫兵都不由得握紧了武器。  
“说到阿修罗女，木柱王陛下真的见过哪怕是一个阿修罗女吗？她们的容貌特别，每一人都足以和德罗帕蒂公主媲美。”  
这句被盎伽王用陈述的口吻说出来的话让木柱王当场气炸了，这仿佛是在说你那貌美如花的女儿放在俱卢是烂大街的，我们的国王不稀罕……这倒是把马嘶和沙恭尼逗得笑出声。  
“你想说明什么，盎伽王！你想说我女儿还不如阿修罗女吗！”  
“吾友也并非什么人都会娶，公主的美貌并不稀奇，若是没有令人激赏的智慧吾友亦不会考虑。而今天的言语，足以证明你对修罗一族的敌意全然建立在无知之上。”  
“木柱王怕是只见过头戴铁盔的修罗兵吧？”才得到班遮罗国另一半领土的马嘶幸灾乐祸地说道。  
“别说是阿修罗的女子，阿修罗的男子辨识度也很高，一眼就能认出他们与人类的差异，德罗帕蒂公主怕是没见过任何一位修罗族才会把盎伽王认错，还说出这样羞辱俱卢子民的话，无知真是可怕呀。”沙恭尼幸灾乐祸地笑着，还不忘煽风点火。  
说起盎伽王，整个婆罗多没人知道他的来历，他初次出现是在象城被罗刹族攻破的那日，鬼魅般的战姿与不祥的气息，加上统领修罗大军，所有人都默认他是修罗一族的将领，要说他是人类那又为何会跟难敌一样在幽界长大？虽然这引人怀疑，但盎伽王确实与阿修罗男子的样貌不同。  
“不仅如此，你木柱王为了掩盖自己的无知，冒犯了两国和平共处的基本底线，对吾友难敌，象城未来的人王，修罗族的勇健王说出如此粗鄙之语……若不收回方才所言，吾等只能将这次选婿大典视作一个借着选婿的名义羞辱诸国王子的骗局。”  
如此打脸的话令班遮罗所有人瞠目结舌，而更让人感叹世态炎凉的是各国王子居然跟着起哄……  
“对呀木柱王，你设置这样的挑战不是故意为难我们吗？”  
“一开始不说清楚是弓术挑战，也没规定俱卢王子不能参加挑战，现在又不依不挠是在害怕什么？”  
围观群众里的迦勒底一行人看着盎伽王怼人的架势纷纷同情起了木柱王这位可怜的老父亲……阿周那更是神色凝重——奎师那不在场，这就意味着唯一一个可以和迦尔纳互怼几句的人都没了。木柱王老父亲此刻内心是崩溃的，没人告诉他象城的盎伽王除了能打以外怼起人也是一骑当千……  
就在众人僵持不下之际，一把金色的锐器刺穿了大鱼的眼睛，众人这才注意到了选婿大典的入口不知何时多出了一位皮肤白皙的金发男子，他的装束和打扮与在场的所有人都十分不同，但所有人都非常自然而然地将他当成了前来参加挑战的王子或是哪国的王，这不仅仅是因为他身上浮夸的金色服饰和颜色饱和的装扮，更是因为他那双赤色的眼睛里散发出的傲气。  
“这家伙还敢来啊……！”  
迦勒底御主听到身后传来清脆的响声，骑士王的手按在了剑柄上，如果眼前这个吉尔伽美什还是自己在慕尼黑看到的那个沙雕，她现在已经直接宝具糊脸了。  
“Saber，我们还是先静观其变吧？”迦勒底的御主小心翼翼地劝说着脾气火爆的黑剑士，谁知原本应该让Saber淡定下来的迪卢木多也一脸愤怒地瞪着那位穿着浮夸的巴比伦王。  
“为什么那个蠢货也跟来了？难道是他带吉尔伽美什来的！”  
来历不明的王身后跟着一位毛发浓密的白发法师，他杵着开满鲜花的拐杖，咳，魔杖，气喘吁吁地跟着王的步伐，火辣的太阳让这位披着厚重法袍的男子露出了可怜巴巴的小表情，原以为这是一位苍老的祭祀，但他俊俏的脸蛋却丝毫不像个百岁老人，红肿的鼻梁像是才被什么重物打过一下，不知道和他那位王手里有些残破的泥土板有没有什么联系。  
“一群杂修吵吵嚷嚷的还比不比了？本王已经赢得了挑战，那个什么公主就该归我了对吧？”  
王啊，你是来搅屎的吗？！别人娶媳妇你瞎掺和个啥？！迦勒底的御主在人群中压低了自己的斗篷，谁知梅林那个老家伙竟笑嘻嘻地看着这边，就差没直接打招呼。  
“你是何人？！为何要搅乱我女儿的选婿大典！”  
木柱王诧异地看着这位不速之客，也不知道是个救星还是来者不善，异族男子还没等他说完话就以更加高亢的声音压住了他。  
“蠢货！你的选婿大典已经搞成了一团乱你心里没点数吗？”  
被又一次打脸的木柱王气得脸都青了，“你这个来路不明的家伙是谁！”  
“本王是谁？本王是洛丹伦王国的阿塞斯王，也就是说，嫁给本王就会是的王后！！”  
说道这里，“阿赛斯王”还别有深意地瞄了一眼迦勒底一行人藏匿的地方，而迦勒底的御主此刻正努力捂着嘴别让自己笑出来。  
吉尔伽美什在人类世界待过十几年的事情她早有耳闻，也包括……那十几年他是怎么过的（宅闪闪打游戏）。看来传闻并不假。  
为了隐藏真名胡编乱造的身份都能被他这样一本正经地胡说八道真不愧是王……  
“什么洛丹伦？根本闻所未闻！”  
对于这个未知的名字，所有人都嗤之以鼻，而全场才爆发出哄堂大笑，又不知从什么地方接连发来了许多魔箭，穿过鱼眼，在镜湖边排成了一个标准的半圆。  
“是吗，杂修们，要本王继续给你们长长见识吗？本王的国家在海的另一头，你们没见过是自然，这些箭可都是从海洋另一头的堡垒射来的。”  
所有的王子都吓得不吱声了，只有湖心的难敌和迦尔纳反倒是对这个来历不明的王产生了一丝兴趣，当然，吉尔伽美什自然也注意到，刚才万箭齐发的时候，所有王子都慌乱逃窜，甚至有的还躲在了凳子底下，这两位屹立于湖心祭台前的王如如不动，不知是预判了Dingir的轨迹还是出于王者的自信。  
“呵……我们还没完呢，太阳之子，以及……婆罗多的恶王。”  
“我女儿才不会随随便便嫁给你这个完全无视挑战规则的不速之客！”  
看着急火攻心的老父亲，傲慢的王轻蔑一笑，“本王就是规则！现在，本王已经证明了自己是婆罗多最强大的弓手，甚至不需要你那把破弓我就完成了你这个看似不可能的弓术挑战。你现在打算怎么说？像刚才一样通过贬低本王来阻止本王娶你的宝贝女儿吗？就像你对盎伽王所做的一样？”  
面对男子毫不留情的拷问，木柱王最后一块遮羞布也被无情撕碎……就在他即将瘫倒在座上的时候，“阿塞斯”冷冷地说道：  
“哼，如此拙劣的骗局本王早就看不下去了，口口声声说想要嫁给谁只有你女儿能决定，那设置这些不痛不痒的挑战，赢者即可赢得公主也是公主自己的意愿吗？本王对这个公主毫无兴趣，只是为了前来耀武扬威，即便如此，根据你们的传统，只要本王赢得了挑战，你还是必须将公主嫁给我，你害怕了！所以你必须将我贬低得一文不值，这样既能保住你可怜的自尊又能不让你女儿嫁给一个不爱她的男人！”  
“你到底想怎么样？践踏婆罗多的传统对你来说就如此有趣？你是来向婆罗多诸国宣战的吗！？”  
木柱王的亲兵都亮出了兵器，而眼前这位不带一兵一卒的王却如同一座无法撼动的神像，他不动声色地拭去了泥土板上的尘埃，当他赤色的眼睛扫过身边全副武装的士兵，如同藐视一群蝼蚁。  
“这触及到你可怜的自尊了吗？死守传统而不会反思和质疑的老杂修也想擅自决定婆罗多的未来？你可以守着你的规则自以为是地开战，但若要开战，本王可不会尊敬你们那些荣耀和规矩，你最好想清楚了。”  
吉尔伽美什的话别说是木柱王，连阿周那听着都有些刺耳。黑公主的手指深深地钳进了手心里，今天这场选婿大典不仅成了一场闹剧，还令她当着众人被百般羞辱，可这对她来说都不是最糟糕的，她不愿嫁给一个不爱自己的男人。  
“够了，父亲……这确实并非我的意愿。我不想嫁给这个男人，即便他能赢得挑战，我也绝不嫁给他！”  
原来……贤王的目的是这个。  
迦勒底的御主感觉安心了许多，而Saber的神情则更加凝重。

小剧场：  
吉尔伽美什：什么黑公主？本王这次是来娶Saber的！  
已亮剑的黑呆：英雄王，好久不见啊，听说术阶的你更脆！！！  
梅林：阿尔托莉雅！哎！！！为什么连我也要一起打！我刚才被英雄王打了一顿别这样，我这把老骨头啊！！！  
迪卢木多：Saber，对着脸打就没问题了对吧？

第十五章 班遮罗选婿大典（下）  
“够了，父亲……这确实并非我的意愿。我不想嫁给这个男人，即便他能赢得挑战，我也绝不嫁给他！”  
黑公主坚定的发言让选婿大典的众位挑战者一片唏嘘。  
如果说，迦勒底一行人来到婆罗多这一路上，班遮罗的选婿大典是唯一还在按照历史发展进行的重要事件，那么英雄王的出现，无疑将这唯一的节点也彻底搅浑。而跟随在吉尔伽美什身边的梅林显然也知道这么做的后果。迦勒底的御主虽然十分担心事情接下来的走向，但两位冠位级别的魔术师应该不会蠢到在历史的偏移上推波助澜？  
比起这些，迦勒底的御主更加担心的是这位可怜的德罗帕蒂公主接下来的处境。在那个男权的时代，德罗帕蒂公主虽然站在了胜利的一方，但她的牺牲也是难以想象的。准确地说，在摩诃婆罗多的最后，失去所有孩子还要跟着五个丈夫在森林中流浪的她甚至不能算作胜利者。  
此刻的黑公主还不知道自己即将迎来怎样的命运，但可以确定的是，那个口出狂言的男人令她产生了前所未有的，想要反抗的想法。  
“选婿大典的挑战可以为我选择实力强大的夫婿，但并非任何符合标准的人都可以成为我的丈夫。”  
终于，在精疲力尽的老父亲面前，黑公主步伐坚定地离开了她的席位。  
“这个来历不明的王不仅毫无诚意，更是将婆罗多的传统贬得一文不值。敢问，阿塞斯王，你口口声声蔑视选婿大典的规则，你自己就能够制定出更好的规则吗？漠视前人的智慧，以为颠覆一切就能带来更好的改变，在这恶鬼横行的年代，你自己的国家又有何作为！你不仅漠视智慧，还忘记了基本的礼数，对我的父王恶语相加，将我当成一个奖品！”  
衣着华丽的异国国王肆无忌惮地打量着这个婆罗多第一美人，赤色的眼睛原本是德罗帕蒂最喜欢的色调，在此刻却如此令人不适。  
“哼，本王的国家有何作为，接下来你们会看到的。而且别搞错了，把你当成奖品的可不是本王，而是这场比赛的规矩。本王行事向来不需要遮遮掩掩，倒是在场的诸位，心怀鬼胎者多矣，却还要将自己演得人模狗样。”  
嘲讽完公主和木柱王后，“洛丹伦的阿塞斯王子”还忍不住嘲讽了一圈参赛者们，这无疑是在说在座的各位都是辣鸡……原本被参赛者喷得喘不过气的老父亲木柱王看见这位搅屎的王分担了仇恨一时有些哭笑不得，而接下来的事情却让他的心一下子跳到了嗓子眼。  
“既然你不会遮遮掩掩，那么你也该说出你的真实目的了吧！”  
德罗帕蒂强压着恐惧也要反抗自己的神情让英雄王嘴角扬起一丝残酷的笑意，“本王的上一任妻子被我不慎杀死，现在，本王需要找一个能为我生下继承人的替代品。”  
阿塞斯王半真半假的话让场上再次一片唏嘘，只有迦勒底一行人就差没磕起瓜子，毕竟，阿尔萨斯杀的不是老婆，是亲爹嘛……（魔兽梗）如果说金闪闪真的不慎杀死了哪位妻子……咳……算了算了，天之锁在慕尼黑一战断掉的事还有那个薇什么的女人，谁提谁死。  
“什么？！这种连自己的结发之妻也杀死的暴君……怎么可以迎娶……”  
“德罗帕蒂公主不能嫁给这种人！”  
王子们议论纷纷，唯有盎伽王仍旧面无表情地看着这位形式古怪口出狂言的王，像是想要看穿他的底细，这让自以为演技已经可以拿奥斯卡的吉尔伽美什有些不爽，所幸他并不是没有底气。这种不爽很快就化作另一波Dingir射向了现场，木柱王的亲兵险些被魔箭穿心，顿时退开了好几米。  
“吵死了，杂修们。不想你们的父王白发人送黑发人就老老实实闭嘴。”  
他用看渣滓的眼神扫视了一眼忽然安静的王子们，当他再一次望向那位身着红衣的公主，德罗帕蒂的手指已经深深的嵌在了栏杆上。  
“你以为区区妖术就能威胁父王将我妹妹许配给你这个杀妻的禽兽吗！”  
血气方刚的猛光王储直接提起长弓将箭对准了阿塞斯王，可箭还没出鞘他就被不知从何处冒出的花花草草缠住，法杖上开满鲜花的魔术师笑盈盈地说道：“别说得那么难听吗，这可是魔术，不是妖术哦~德罗帕蒂公主如此美丽，王怎么会忍心杀死她呢？”  
看到梅林展露出的魔术天赋，坐在席位上看戏的沙恭尼神情变得严肃了起来。这个阿塞斯和他身边的老术士并不在孔雀仙人的算计之内。只怕……都会是跟奎师那一样棘手的家伙。在是敌是友尚不明了之时，努力拉拢而不是对立才是上上策。这也是为何，他和盎伽王都觉得阿塞斯在撒谎却没有立刻揭穿。而刚刚才被黑公主与木柱王恶语相向的俱卢也确实没有理由在这种时候为了他们挺身而出。  
“本王要娶这个女人，可不需要征求木柱王的许可。在你们婆罗多的传统里，抢亲若是能成功，抢来的妻子也是合法的，我说得没错吧！”  
好一个以其人之道还治其人之身……沙恭尼不禁感叹棋逢对手——正法这种东西对自己有利的时候就用来当枪使，对自己不利的时候就选择性忽视，这倒是颇有几分自己的作风。  
“你打算抢亲！？”  
德罗帕蒂彻底陷入了绝望……面对这来路不明的，压倒性的力量，在场的这些仰慕她的王子们，没有一人愿意挺身而出保护她。而婆罗多的规矩中，就算那个男人强行把自己带走，也是合情合理的行为。自己……难道真的要嫁给这样一个杀妻的暴君？  
“我可怜的公主啊，不管是婆罗多的规矩，还是婆罗多的男人，都保护不了你。我可以让你早点认清这个事实。接受你的命运吧，这就是身为婆罗多的女人无法逃离的命运。”  
英雄王别有深意的话仿佛戳中了阿周那的痛处，一时，德罗帕蒂在象城豪赌中的悲惨遭遇再次浮现在眼前。他紧紧地握住了隐藏在斗篷里的弓，迦勒底的御主像是察觉到了弓兵内心的挣扎，回首向他肯定地点了点头，“Archer，奎师那说得没错，德罗帕蒂的命运究竟如何，并不在于你是否赢得选婿大典，而在于你会如何选择。虽然吉尔在演戏，但这样下去德罗帕蒂公主真的会受伤。”  
吉尔伽美什肆无忌惮地走向了公主所在的方向，一直在故作坚强的公主从未感到如此无助，她缓缓后退，甚至开始像逃亡一样想要跑离这个该死的选婿大典，可是颤抖的双腿却根本不听使唤，沉重的首饰与繁复的衣着在这一刻全都成了束缚，就在她即将跌倒在地，一名身穿白衣，头戴面具的神秘男子将她扶住，并拭去了即将落下的泪水。  
“这一次……绝不会再让你受到伤害。”  
仍在恐惧中挣扎的公主并没有听清男子的话语，但那个温柔而沉稳的声音竟让她停下了逃亡的步伐。她一时间愣在了原地，只是注视着这个素未蒙面的弓手迈着坚定地步伐走向了狂妄的阿塞斯王。  
“哦？终于有一个敢挺身而出的勇者了吗？”  
看着那拙劣的面具和弓兵为隐藏身份使用的简陋长弓，吉尔伽美什嘴角一抽，这下自己可真是被看扁了。  
他还没等对方自报家门，就先放出一波Dingir糊脸以示问候，神秘的弓手右手开弓，一阵气旋在带有魔力的箭支旁呼啸，伴随着一阵轰鸣，魔箭搅动一阵飓风，打破了Dingir的阵型，而三支带有魔焰的箭支紧随其后，径直飞向阿塞斯的泥土板，谁知阿塞斯的施咒速度比想象中还快，转眼间，弓兵被莫名的咒纹包围，束缚了行动，而原先还站在镜湖的法师居然消失不见……  
这法师……该不会是要近战？！  
阿周那如果不是及时瞬身离开原地，早就吃了一斧，而这位近战法师见斧子落空也没闲着，和当年的王之宝库一样，身后出现了许多金色的光圈……只是，与慕尼黑一役不同的是，光圈里伸出的并非冷兵器，而是魔杖！这大范围的魔术攻击加上远处Dingir的骚扰让阿周那不得不用千里眼进行预判，而糟糕的是，冠位水平的吉尔伽美什也早已熟练地掌握了千里眼，几发号炮已经在阿周那身上轰出了无数的烧伤。  
“呵……都是不痛不痒的轻伤罢了。”  
弓手不顾皮肤的灼痛，召唤出一阵箭雨，密集的箭支形成了Dingir无法穿透的壁垒，紧接着，他再度搭上三支箭，“这下就只剩正面的对手了。”  
“公主殿下，不必担心，还请回避一下，Archer只是在为我们争取时间。待这场风波过去后，我们会向您解释事情的来龙去脉。”  
德罗帕蒂正在为无名弓手感到担忧之际，一个熟悉的声音从不远处传来，迦勒底一行人这才注意了头戴孔雀翎的美男子，而他的出现让公主露出了得救的神情。  
看见狗头军师平安无事地来到现场，迦勒底一行人终于松了一口气。与狗头军师同行的还有一位婆罗门打扮的仙人，后来，迦勒底的御主才从奎师那口中得知，这也是以讲王的故事著称的，《摩诃婆罗多》史诗的叙述者——毗耶娑。  
正是这个人的出现，为想要修复特异点的众人带来了重要的契机。

小剧场：  
咕哒：那个不慎杀妻是指的哪个？该不会是微什么安的……  
迦尔纳：很明显是恩奇都，虽然天之锁是我弄断的，但他的行为对恩奇都应该伤害最深。  
闪闪：你们还嫌上一篇文黑本王黑得不够多是吧！信不信本王这就把特异点给……  
梅林：王啊，你忘了你这次是为了找人吗？（准备写进王的故事）  
闪闪：咳，梅林你过来一下，我跟你讨论个正事。（泥土板准备）

第十六章 史诗的传颂者  
“哥文达……你终于来了。在这之前都发生了什么？你受伤了吗？”  
看到这位对于自己而言亦师亦友的智者身上的尘土与血迹，德罗帕蒂知道，他必定是经历了惨烈的战斗。往日，不论是怎样的对手，都无法让这位优雅的雅度王子如此狼狈，因此，她的第一反应并非是责怪他姗姗来迟导致选婿大典局面失控，而是扯下服饰上繁复的布条，替奎师那包扎伤口。  
“不必担心，一个老对头罢了。在此之前，请允许我等护送公主回到宫殿，大典上现在并不安全。”  
奎师那说着，优雅地扶公主登上了马车，看到这位狗头军师身负重伤还一路快马加鞭地赶来救援德罗帕蒂公主，原本还对他抱有敌意的迪卢木多对他有了些许改观。  
“那个俱卢的妖术师……原来真的有这么邪门吗？连你也……”  
“是啊，他就差一点点就能够达到目的了。”  
明明才经历过一次生死对决，奎师那的语气却十分淡定，“我的任务尚未完成，不会就这样消失的。”  
一行人乘车前往宫殿，安置了德罗帕蒂公主后，奎师那在待客的大厅里为迦勒底一行人介绍起了毗耶娑—正是此人的出现，才面前抵挡住孔雀仙人的攻势，让奎师那有了脱身的机会。这位长着银白色长发，肤色黝黑的广博仙人，正是《摩诃婆罗多》史诗的叙述者，此外，他更是般度五子和俱卢百子实际上的祖父。  
传说中，毗耶娑是著名的苦行者破灭仙人与俱卢国的太皇太后贞信所生的私生子，当然，那时的贞信还是一位渔女。  
后来，贞信嫁给俱卢的福身王，育有两子——花钏与奇武。这两个儿子相继继位，却又英年早逝，无儿无女。  
为了避免绝后，贞信不得不召来自己这位私生子毗耶娑，用当时的“借种生子”之法，与奇武王的遗孀同房以传宗接代。  
阿周那的父亲般度，与难敌的父亲持国，都是以这样的方式降生于世。  
简而言之，俱卢大战，即是毗耶娑的子孙为争夺王位而手足相残的悲剧。  
那一战之后，毗耶娑叙述了整个事件的经过，并让弟子们将《摩诃婆罗多》的故事传扬于世。（凑字数的科普）  
这么一位神通广大的仙人入队，确实为迦勒底一行人打败难敌带来了极大的优势，此外，他的出现让迦勒底的御主发现了修正历史最重要的契机——作为《摩诃婆罗多》的叙述者，只要他所叙述的故事与泛人类史之中人们所熟知的那个故事别无二致，那么这条时间线上的历史就不会扭曲。  
史诗的戏剧色彩往往会大于其真实性。倘若毗耶娑是如同太史公司马迁那样的史官，迦勒底的御主还会担心毗耶娑会如实撰写这段历史，但古印度对于史诗的传唱从来都会带有主观的色彩，这也是为什么《摩诃婆罗多》的典籍中，迦尔纳和阿周那的实力时上时下，难敌一会是善待百姓，无视阶级的贤君，一会又成了一个得意忘形的小人。  
“仙人……能否请教您一个问题。”  
迦勒底的御主合掌恭敬，而毗耶娑也平静地点了点头：“想必阁下便是迦勒底的御主？奎师那告诉我，阁下是带着善意来到此地。说吧，年轻的魔术师，我会为你解答。”  
“倘若有一天，有人问起您，有关这段……兄弟相争的过去，您会如何向他们叙述？”  
这个问题让毗耶娑斟酌了许久。可以看出，虽然他已经修成仙人，超脱了不少俗世的烦恼，但要说他真的对自己的子孙能够像局外之人一样冷眼旁观是不可能的。否则他也不会出手帮助阿周那的挚友奎师那。  
这一出手，已经说明了他心中偏向何方。  
“故事尚未结束，我还无法告诉你心中的答案。但是，婆罗多的子孙想要听到的故事，与实际上发生的故事，不一定会是同一个。”  
听到仙人的答案，迦勒底的御主算是松了一口气。奎师那似乎猜到了对方的想法，意味深长地提醒道：“虽然人们听到的故事取决于叙述者，但最后，叙述故事的人是谁，哪些故事能被流传下去，取决于故事的最后，胜利的一方是谁。”  
是啊，历史都是由胜利者书写……想要修正特异点，般度族必须存活到最后，唯有如此，那个关于坚守正法的般度族获得最终胜利，邪不压正的结局才能被人们所相信。  
那一刻起，迦勒底的御主意识到，他们此次所要守护的泛人类史，已经超越了历史真实性的范畴，而是《摩诃婆罗多》这本典故的内容。比起将历史归回原位，他们要做的事更加接近于……需要去帮助叙事者圆谎。  
史诗，小说，经典，虽然并不完全反映当时的历史，却会影响读者的思想，对后世造成深远的影响。这一切，不禁让迦勒底的御主想起许多相似的故事。  
商纣王虽挽回不了商王朝灭亡的天命，却谈得上是一代枭雄，可到了《封神榜》之中，他就变成了一个沉迷酒色不思朝政的暴君；三国时期军阀割据，匈奴犯境，若不是因为曹操筑起长城，平定北方，中原早已名不聊生，但《三国演义》之中，他又是以一个反复无常的小人嘴脸示人。不仅仅是在历史传记中，就连莎翁的戏剧也会有明显的脸谱，善与恶的对决，邪不胜正的结局……  
虽然人心的复杂并不能用简单的脸谱取代，可是，没有比“正义终将战胜邪恶”更浅显易懂的教化。因此，必须让人们相信，在历史的长河中，天地正气长存，正义将战胜邪恶，而这是一种不限于宗教，不限于种族的信仰。  
败者并非即邪恶。但邪恶之人必将失败是一个人们希望相信的准则。因此，将败者打上邪恶的标签是一种让人们相信邪不胜正的捷径。  
“恕我直言，若是为了便于教化，完全无视真相……那这和欺诈又有什么区别？”  
这次变成基督山伯爵先按捺不住了，“善意地隐瞒部分真相，和为了满足统治者的目的彻底扭曲事实，在本质上有很大的不同。”  
毗耶娑看着迦勒底一行人，露出一丝睿智的微笑。  
“你说得没错，但我并不打算隐藏任何真相。我会将我的所见所闻尽数叙述出来，但与此同时，我又会加入另一种说法。比如难敌如何将般度族驱逐出象城，迦尔纳失去金甲的时间和原因等。这也意味着，我的叙述中既蕴藏着真相，也蕴藏着假象。而这些不同的说法，经由后人之口亦会改变。”  
毗耶娑的话让迦勒底的御主愣了半晌，她忽然一下子明白了《摩诃婆罗多》之中那些自相矛盾的叙述。  
“在这真真假假虚虚实实中，寻求希望之人能够轻易看到他们想看到的故事，而寻求智慧，无惧真相之人则需要更多时间去斟酌，去筛选，去判断……”  
听到这位叙述者可怕的构想，骑士王和南丁格尔不禁同情起那位读《摩诃婆罗多》读到秃顶的巴伐利亚教授了。要从无数自相矛盾的叙述中做出判断，才能窥探到历史真实的冰山一角，这确实并非所有人都有这个力气去做。加上古印度史诗本身在叙述上就会有戏剧性的夸张手法，俱卢之战的真实几乎是无法还原的。  
这既给迦勒底一行人带来了无限可能，又让他们陷入了不小的困境。优势在于他们无需完全按照史诗中的事件安排行动，而困境亦是如此——史诗中所有的事件，以及其前因后果，并非与他们所熟知的内容一致。般度五子的神力加持有限，坚战王并非民心所向，难敌也绝非众矢之的，奎师那不再拥有妙见轮这个制胜法宝，德罗帕蒂公主也并非是重塑正法的预言之女……而他们必须在这绝对劣势的情况下对抗人与修罗族的国度俱卢，以及横行在婆罗多大地的妖魔。  
“奎师那，我还有一个疑问。关于迦尔纳的金甲……”  
迦勒底的御主还没来得及开口，就听见了沉重的脚步声。她抬头一看，才发现一脸憔悴的老父亲木柱王，以及身着白衣，遍体鳞伤的Archer……他手中的弓太过简陋了……如果使用甘狄拔，他根本不会伤成这样。  
“阿……”  
“我没事。”  
意外的是，她还没来得及说出他的名字，阿周那就打断了她。  
“木柱王陛下，你没事吧？德罗帕蒂公主现已平安回到寝宫休息，您大可安心……”  
奎师那走上前，正欲搀扶这位被盎伽王和英雄王轮流抬杠，早已身心俱疲的老父亲，木柱王却坚定地摇了摇头，“我这把老骨头还不至于连女儿都保护不了。瓦苏戴夫，我去看看德罗帕蒂怎么样了。”  
“父王，我没事了。”  
众人寻着声音望去，黑公主已经重新整理好衣着。老实说经历了选婿大典上的波折，她现在依旧十分后怕，但她并不喜欢轻易展露自己脆弱的一面。她带着两名侍女与一些药物和布条，微笑着走向了戴着面具的弓兵，温柔地说道：  
“这位神秘的弓手，我的救命恩人……为何始终戴着面具呢？能否请教您的姓名？”  
她说着，亲手调配着药膏，为大臂的弓手肩上灼伤之处上药。弓手并没有受宠若惊的感觉，相反，他一言不发的样子给人一种疏离之感。  
“在下相貌丑陋，难以真面目示人，因而不得不佩戴面具，若有冒犯之处，请公主见谅。”  
听到弓兵用温润儒雅的声音如此回答，公主并没有避之不及，反而淡然答道：“决定一个人的并非相貌，那些看似光鲜，仪表堂堂的王子们在选婿大典中只知道看我的笑话，而你是唯一一个愿意出手相助的人。”  
“谢谢……”  
阿周那对自己生前的妻子小心翼翼，生怕再度祸害她一次的样子，让迪卢木多想起了自己和格莱尼的往事，若自己再见格莱尼一次，会如何避免之后的悲剧呢？  
木柱王察觉到自家女儿看这位弓兵的眼神十分特别，趁热打铁地问道：“敢问这位勇士可是哪国的王子……虽然你未曾参加挑战，但你的弓术并不输于其他挑战者，想必并非寻常之人。”  
奎师那发现挚友低垂着头，甚至刻意回避黑公主的目光，赶忙答道：“啊，我还没来得及向您介绍呢，眼前这位便是……”  
“公主无须知晓在下的姓名。更无须亲手替我包扎。”  
阿周那赶在奎师那说出真名之前便冷冷地说道：“在下并非哪一国的王子，只是一名车夫之子，名为富军。”  
“车夫之子？”  
德罗帕蒂有些惊讶，一时停下了上药的动作，阿周那也顺势将她的手推开。  
“亲自为一个车夫之子上药会有损公主的体面吧。”  
“哎？”  
阿周那突如其来的行为让迦勒底的御主始料未及……这……之前可没说好要偷哥哥的马甲啊！！！

小剧场：  
迦尔纳：我被盗号了？  
咕哒：不……他终究……活成了你的样子……（满意的笑容）  
奎师那：WTF？！我辛辛苦苦帮你助攻就是为了让你和你上辈子的老婆在一起，你现在倒好……  
难敌：居然敢冒充我的罗泰耶？活腻味了是吧？

第十七章 车夫之子富军  
“亲自为一个车夫之子上药会有损公主的体面吧？”  
迦勒底的御主并不知道，那冰冷的面具背后，阿周那的脸上究竟是怎样的神情，可她却隐约听到了几声嘲弄的窃笑。  
“你……你在说什么呀？”  
木柱王僵在了原地，直觉告诉他，这个神秘的弓箭手气度不凡，举手投足间都展现出贵族才有的优雅，不像是低贱的车夫……以至于当弓兵用如此漠然的语气说出那句话，将德罗帕蒂推开的时候，他的第一反应是弓兵在考验自己。  
“你救了我的女儿。不论你是谁，班遮罗国欠你一个人情。”  
神秘的弓手闻言，将缠到一半的绷带自行系上，随后缓缓站起身，朝着宫殿外走去。  
“我这么做并非为了公主，而是为了报答瓦苏戴夫和迦勒底的信任。因此，若真的要还什么人情，请善待瓦苏戴夫和他的朋友们。”  
木柱王疑惑地看了一眼奎师那，而对方尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑也让他默认了这个名叫富军的年轻人应该是奎师那的车夫。他一边为自己看走了眼感到有些沮丧，一边思索着如何措辞。  
“那是当然……这位名叫富军的勇士，虽然你今天的行为已经超出了一名车夫之子的本分，更是自作主张地做出了更多出格之事，但看在我女儿安然无恙地回来，我不会追究你的过失。”  
木柱王突然用傲慢的口吻说出的话让弓兵顿了一下，但瞬间之后，他只是迈着更加坚定的步伐走出了宫殿。德罗帕蒂似乎感觉到了什么，驻足在宫殿的边缘，望着弓手的背影发呆。  
迦勒底的御主虽然很想将真相告诉她，可是Archer冒用迦尔纳的身份一定有他的用意，而非仅仅出于意气用事。当她望向奎师那的时候，对方也没有拆穿这个假身份的意思。正是因为相信阿周那并没有那么意气用事，奎师那也选择了沉默，而不是戳穿这个谎言。毗耶娑身为记录者，不到万不得已时也不打算干涉整件事，于是也默许了阿周那的行为。  
“哼，就这样走了，真是无礼。”  
骑士王看着这位变脸跟翻书一样的老国王，一针见血地说道：“无礼的是谁你心里没点数吗？就因为他出身寒门，连出手去救你女儿也是出格之事？而你回报人情的方式就是对他的‘出格’既往不咎？真是不错的报恩呢。”  
对于骑士王的质疑，木柱王不屑地看了这个打扮诡异的女人一眼。  
“你又是哪来的女人，看你这异族的发色，和那个洛丹伦的王该不会是一伙人吧？”  
“我是什么身份不会成为你优越的资本，既然你有脸提那个洛丹伦的王就证明你还记得你刚才有多狼狈，现在好了伤疤忘了痛，这么急着通过打压自己的恩人来挽回丢失的颜面吗？”  
骑士王的态度让木柱王回想起了在选婿大典被那个“阿塞斯”喷得颜面扫地的恐惧，  
“别以为你们帮瓦苏戴夫做事就可以这样对班遮罗的国王……”  
“木柱王陛下，请听我一言……”  
深知骑士王快人快语口无遮拦的奎师那赶忙拉住了死要面子的老父亲，笑嘻嘻地说道：“他们并非是帮我做事。实际上……是我欠了迦勒底一个天大的人情。”  
木柱王见奎师那出面，才稍微收敛了些许傲慢的嘴脸，“此话怎讲？”  
“帕斯（小葵花对阿周那的称呼）在刺杀难敌的过程中被盎伽王重伤，是来自迦勒底的诸位义士救了他，并助他来到多门城。”  
奎师那的话让木柱王皱起了眉头，“你是说，阿周那无法出席选婿大典，是因为……他还在多门城养伤？”  
“盎伽王是帕斯命中注定的宿敌。虽然帕斯终将战胜他，但现在时机尚未成熟，帕斯还需要时间。”  
“是吗……真是令人遗憾。”  
这个消息让为了将女儿嫁给阿周那，在选婿大典上煞费苦心的老父亲失望地叹了一口气。相比这位没拉拢到阿周那做女婿的老父亲，德罗帕蒂的内心毫无波动。虽然不愿意承认，但她的心确实已经被那名自称“车夫之子”的救命恩人所牵动。  
在她被那位“阿塞斯王”羞辱，嘲讽，甚至当成一件战利品的时候，所有仰慕自己的王子都只想着把自己当成一个笑柄。唯有这个出身卑微男人愿意站出来保护她。  
德罗帕蒂的心里有无数个声音告诉她，身为班遮罗国高贵的刹帝利公主，她不能委身于一个低贱的车夫之子……否则自己会成为整个婆罗多的笑话。可是，选婿大典上的自己又能好到哪去？那个所谓命中注定的夫君，那个婆罗多的传奇人物阿周那，并没有在自己最需要他的时候出现。  
“不论如何，瓦苏戴夫……多谢你冒着这么大的风险前来。迦勒底的客人，今日，就请你们在班遮罗好好休息吧，我会让侍者为诸位准备晚宴。”  
看着木柱王对奎师那合掌恭敬，礼数周道的模样，和刚才对待车夫之子判若两人，迦勒底的御主也感到极大不适。不知是因为Archer受了委屈还是自己一行人要被分成三六九等对待而不愉快。马修偷偷为她科普了一下木柱王在摩诃婆罗多原作的行为，迦勒底的御主这才明白，这位木柱王本来就是以嫌贫爱富著称，自己成为国王以后就嫌弃曾经的好友德罗纳，只因为他生活清贫，淡泊名利……  
对付这样的家伙，那当然是要把他吃穷了！  
骑士王认为这是一个十分合理的决定。  
然而就在开饭之前，几发Dingir不知从什么地方飞进了木柱王的宫殿……木柱王和德罗帕蒂都紧张得退进了房间，而吃饭被打扰的骑士王则是提着黑剑就冲了出去……  
“哎呀，这下可好了吧，保护公主的骑士被你们自己赶走了。”  
迪卢木多说罢，扛起双枪就跟了上去，迦勒底的御主丝毫不担心骑士王和迪卢木多的安全，但那位冒充洛丹伦大孝子的金先生是敌是友还没确定呢，就这样砍了也实在可惜……马修也赞同这时候不能急着把英雄王当成敌人，于是抱起御主就往前冲。  
这怀中抱妹健步如飞的英姿让木柱王不禁感叹，老天真是瞎了狗眼，自家大女儿束发要是武力值能达到这个份上，自己哪还需要苦苦求个阿周那做女婿。  
“木柱王陛下无需烦恼，这次的选婿大典无果说明时机尚未成熟，若时机将至，让帕斯亲自前来提亲也未尝不可。”  
看着失魂落魄的父女二人，奎师那打算先留下来安慰老友，而德罗帕蒂魂不守舍的神情早已告诉他，她早已不再期待一个素未蒙面的英雄前来解救她，给她幸福。虽然不愿意承认，但她此刻心心念念的只有那个自称车夫之子的弓箭手。  
帕斯，虽然我知道你想查清迦尔纳变成魔将的真相，但这样做，你将把德罗帕蒂置于怎样的境地呢？堂堂班遮罗的公主钟情于一名车夫之子……这会让她成为婆罗多的笑话。  
\------------迪卢木多：公主和小屌丝私奔怎么会成为笑话？是佳话！（被主任令咒自尽）-----------  
与此同时，在班遮罗国的边境，一名穿着浮夸的金发男子正翘着二郎腿，慵懒地倚靠在一把铺着红毯的金色王座上，微风吹过，他那宽松的裤脚下洁白的大长腿若隐若现，男人袒胸露乳，骄首昂视，一手握着红酒，一手抱着写满咒语的泥土板，嘴里喃喃念叨着下个咒语该用哪个，身边白发的魔术师还要一边用魔杖变花增加花瓣特效，一边好脾气地夸他几句。（贤王：喂！你个导演描写本王能不能走点心！？）  
这嘈杂而美好的时光很快就被一声龙啸般的怒吼打破，伴随着一声“Excalibur Morgan”，王座前的森林发出阵阵颤抖，一道黑光迎面而来！金发男子哼了一声，悠然自得地站起身，从宝库里找出一面不知道来自哪个神话传说的盾，正面接住了宝具，随之而来的确实破魔的红枪，那个身着绿色紧身衣的，矫健的枪兵竟如同离弦之箭一样突来。吉尔伽美什险些拿泥土板当盾，看到板子上定身的咒语才快速定住了枪兵。  
“杂修，本王和Saber的事还轮不到你来管~”  
得手的魔术师得意洋洋地打量着凝固的枪兵，随后淡定地坐回王位上，眯着眼睛，自我感觉极其良好地露出一个陶醉的微笑。  
“快出来吧，我的王后。鉴于某个冒充本王的蠢货在慕尼黑愚蠢的行为，本王定会给你一个交代，所以……噗啊……”  
他还没说完，脸上就挨了一记重击，后脑勺也传来一阵闷响……看着被骑士王一脚连人带王座一起踹飞的英雄王，白发的魔术师抱着开满鲜花的魔杖瑟瑟发抖。  
“阿……阿……阿尔托莉雅……”  
好不容易自由落体回到地面的英雄王擦了一把脸上的灰尘和鼻血，确认那漂亮的小脸蛋没被打变形后依旧自信满满地说道：“你真的忍心谋杀亲夫吗？”  
“很能说嘛，慕尼黑那次真的便宜你了啊。”  
骑士王捏了捏拳头，那位毛发浓密的白发法师已经吓得缩回了阿瓦隆的花园，迦勒底的御主还在路上就听到了轰轰隆隆的打斗声，这下可糟了……洛丹伦要亡啦！

  
第十八章 老乡见面泪汪汪  
很久很久以前，在一个遥远的疙瘩，有一位高贵的王子，他拥有着几乎完美的品格，善良、热忱、正直、勇敢，是骑士的典范，万民所敬仰的对象。当他的国家被入侵，即将沦陷之时，王子为了人民英勇奋战。  
作为一名骑士，他以保家卫国为己任，作为一名领袖，他杀伐决断，兵行险着，在绝境之中依旧能为人民带来希望。为了拯救他的人民，哪怕知道等待着自己的将是残酷的命运，王子毅然拔出了被封印的宝剑，代价是自己作为一个人类的情感。  
他的牺牲为那个注定会覆灭的国家带来了短暂的希望，可残酷的命运也随之而来。王子成为了国王，君临天下……可是，这世上没有任何君王是永垂不朽的。  
No King rules forever...  
诸位看到这里一定觉得这个王子黑化故事的主人公名叫阿尔萨斯。那么不负责任的导演可以明确告诉大家，某位自称“阿尔萨斯”的王子此刻正在遭受故事真正的主人公所毒打，当然，并不是因为故事的版权问题。  
“受死吧，自称阿塞斯的英雄王！”  
身披黑甲的女骑士气势汹汹地挥舞着誓约之剑，劈头盖脸地朝着手持大斧，以泥土板为盾，玉树临风，跑路时还裤脚兜风的魔术师砍去（贤王闪：什么自相矛盾的病句啊！）。  
衣着华丽的金发魔术师把泥土板上的各种咒语挨个都念了一遍，配合着Dingir的炮火支援才勉强没被骑士的黑剑削断脑袋。  
都怪那个傻不拉几的冒牌货在慕尼黑浪掉了天之锁……不过若恩奇都在这的话，想必第一反应也是直接和自己打一架。  
“Saber，你都不问问本王为何而来就急着要谋杀亲夫吗！？”  
贤王借着Dingir的掩护勉强拉开了一点距离，才说完一句话他漂亮的小脸蛋就险些再挨一拳，原本还庆幸自己蛇皮走位让Saber没能得手，对方一个魔力放出，炽热的龙炎烧向了他毫无瑕疵的皮肤，幸亏他早已布好了魔法盾才扛下了骑士王的魔放，但接下来的肘击却让他险些把在梅林家里喝的红酒吐出来。  
“阿尔托莉雅，别打啦，这个时期的英雄王和我一样都是一把年纪的人了……再打真的会出人命的！”明明是求人的语气在梅林口中不知为何竟还有些幸灾乐祸的味道，而下一秒，飞行的泥土板就砸到了他的脑门上。  
“老杂修你给我闭嘴，谁和你一把年纪了？本王还好得很！”  
吉尔伽美什将斧子往地里一插，迅速站起身，战斧与黑剑交锋，发出悠长的回响。骑士王将剑狠狠向下压去，而身为法师，看上去瘦了一圈的英雄王居然在近战中撑了下来，  
“梅林那个老杂修说你变得有些不一样，明明还是那个脾气暴躁的小狮子，哪里不一样了？”  
看着骑士王恼怒的神情，吉尔伽美什调侃过后又一本正经地说道：“要是真的想杀我其实用不了这么久，对吧？”  
“呵，你又还能扛多久？”  
骑士王将剑刃一转，原本与战斧垂直的剑身横擦着战斧的杆子刺向了贤王，  
吉尔伽美什露出一丝难以琢磨的笑意，竟将斧子松开，锐利的剑锋径直对准了贤王的眉心，却在最后一刻改变了方向，在迦勒底一行人惊恐的叫声中落地的并非贤王的脑袋，而是被斩断的头巾和几缕金发。  
“这……难道是传说中的割发代首？”  
刚赶到现场的迦勒底御主惊魂未定地倒吸了一口凉气，而捡回一条命的吉尔伽美什竟飘飘然地嘚瑟了起来：“什么割发代首，不过是打情骂俏罢了。”  
“要点脸吧英雄王，你什么时候这么弱不禁风了！？”早已用破魔红蔷薇解除定身咒语的迪卢木多一直在旁边观战，对这个瘦了一圈的英雄王感到有些意外。  
这个英雄王和自己在慕尼黑见到的那个蠢货不太一样，不过看他对Saber的态度以及不要脸的程度想必确实是同一个人。毕竟，除了英雄王吉尔伽美什，他还从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。虽然不知道这个家伙此来打得是什么主意。但Saber既然收剑，又没有要杀英雄王的意思，他索性继续观察，保持警惕。  
“这都是形式罢了，魔术师就该有魔术师的样子，你该不会想试试看谁才是弱不禁风的那个，杂修？离本王的王后远点，你这个蓝颜祸水。”  
嘴也是一如既往的臭，这确实是英雄王本尊。  
“吉尔伽美什，我刚才真的应该砍了你，在我失去耐心之前你最好告诉我你此行的真正目的。你最好不是来说废话的。”  
看着这再度聚首的冬木“三骑士”，迦勒底的御主感觉气氛忽然微妙了起来，所幸这种微妙的气氛并没持续多久，迦勒底的通讯器响起。  
“Mr Emrys，能否麻烦你检查一下班遮罗国周围的结界。据我调查，在这个妖魔横行的特异点里，所有相对稳定的国度都拥有自己的防护结界，英雄王的Dingir按理说不可能如此轻易抵达王宫。从选婿大典的时候我就觉得不对……可选婿大典至少是在城外。倘若英雄王能够如此轻易靠近王宫，并发射Dingir，这说明结界已经不存在了。”  
福尔摩斯的声音一响起，众人都十分默契地停止了争吵，梅林经过仔细调查发现班遮罗的国境上确实有结界术的残留，但施术者的阵地制作和俱卢的护国法师比起来差了很远，以至于他起先根本没有留意到班遮罗国竟也有自己的结界。  
“这个结界曾经受过一次损伤，施术者再度建立起这个结界之后，又被另一种术破坏。破坏结界的人比施术者高明很多，他的魔术是以及其缓慢的速度蚕食了整个结界，甚至不会被人察觉。”  
名侦探梅林刚说完，大地就传来了剧烈的震动，刺耳的尖啸穿过林间，原本还是艳阳高照的蓝天布满了透着血光的乌云，云海排列成一个狰狞的面孔，红日透过鬼面的双眼以及眼角的裂纹，如同泣血的亡灵。  
“大规模的幻术……要小心了，如果对魔力不够强大，会被魅惑。”  
“又是罗刹王？”  
马修为迦勒底的御主罩上了护盾，“要准备战斗了，前辈。”  
“这种规模的幻术并非一只罗刹王能做到的。除非是像罗波那那样的怪物。”福尔摩斯提醒道：“罗刹大军正在前往选婿大典的现场……”  
“这种时候入侵班遮罗，其目的莫非是绑架诸国的王子？”  
迪卢木多正要奔赴选婿大典的现场，却被迦勒底的御主制止，爱德蒙一把抓起御主，丢下了一句“去保护城内的平民。”就消失在了众人视野里。  
“呵，看来这个杂修还有点脑子。你们可别忘了，盎伽王还在选婿大典上。”  
果不其然，一行人在回城的路上看到了更加诡异的现象，弥漫在班遮罗国的阴云中，窜出成千上万只在空际疾飞的怪物，放眼望去，皆是锯牙钩爪，面色如靛，目睒如灯……  
“它们在乌云中隐藏了一支军队！”  
“什么？天空中强大的魔力反应不仅仅是因为大型幻术吗？！按照这个速度……”  
王宫内，木柱王没想到自己辛辛苦苦布下的结界居然荡然无存，他吟诵着祭祀的咒语，一阵飓风包裹了疾飞的罗刹军，罗刹族纷纷发出嘶吼，震耳欲聋的声音破除了狂风，幻术的效果也令他仿佛失去了控制，倒地不起。  
班遮罗王宫的守备军此时早已因为大型幻术而近乎瘫痪，意志稍微强大一些人士兵架起弩车，艰难地对抗着黑压压的空降部队，零散的弩箭并没有挡下罗刹的攻势，相反，血腥的气息让这些食人魔更加兴奋，在腹部被射穿后依旧朝着弩车前的士兵俯冲直下，眼看士兵即将被活活撕裂，几条巨蛇用鳞片挡下了罗刹的利爪。  
“瓦苏戴夫，你的伤还没恢复……”  
“让仙人取笑了。拖住这些罗刹还是绰绰有余的。”  
奎师那说着便登上了舍沙的蛇头，几条巨蛇汇聚在一个点上，对准天空中的罗刹兵喷吐烈火，罗刹兵迅速分散了阵型，只有零零星星的几只被烧焦的士兵坠落在地，而这为数不多的几只蛇头也被几只罗刹兵同时抛出的巨网缠住，带有倒钩的丝线从鳞片间划过，刺破了蛇皮，蛇首发出一阵悲鸣，在勾爪的撕裂中鲜血淋漓。  
就在罗刹兵打算乘胜追击之际，伴随着毗耶娑治愈的咒语，被围攻的蛇头忽然用力一甩，将束缚住自己的士兵都丢向了群蛇的血口中。  
“多谢了，仙人。自己小心。”  
奎师那说着，指挥着舍沙吞下了两只试图进攻毗耶娑的罗刹，可还没来得及去帮助木柱王，罗刹的头领就指挥着几个士兵径直杀来，蛇群撑开蛇翼，将奎师那包裹在其中才防住了这次偷袭。  
就在木柱王即将被啃食之际，两支魔箭穿过了罗刹的血口，戴着面具的白衣射手拉开长弓，随即又对准了德罗帕蒂，伴随着血肉模糊的声音，公主身后的罗刹也尽数被钉在了墙上。  
“瓦苏戴夫，保护大家的安全。其他的交给我。”  
奎师那心领神会地点了点头，舍沙用其庞大的身躯以及数不尽的蛇头将王宫内所有人包裹在其中，德罗帕蒂从缝隙中看到，那个戴着面具的男人这一次开弓……使用的是左手。  
可是她还没来得及继续了解神秘人的身份，舍沙就将她严密地保护了起来。  
“公主殿下勿虑，迦勒底正在赶来的路上。”  
奎师那说着，便在公主身边坐了下来。明明罗刹族已经杀进了班遮罗的王宫，德罗帕蒂却没有感到一丝慌乱。她不知道，这是因为自己的老友瓦苏戴夫就在身边，还是因为那名自称“车夫之子富军”的弓箭手回来救自己的缘故。  
她只希望那名神秘的射手能活下来。  
这是她此刻无比真实，也十分深切的心情。  
确认班遮罗王宫的人无法看见自己以后，阿周那终于将甘狄拔真正的面貌解放了出来，伴随着雷霆一般的弦响，丧钟将至……  
一次开弓之后，密密麻麻的箭雨便击落了上百只罗刹兵，箭无虚发。罗刹族的指挥官眼看对方并非等闲之辈，命令士兵立即降落，借着掩体从四面八方进行攻击，阿周那迅速拉满甘狄拔，第二波箭雨精准地判断出罗刹降落的速度和方向。可是指挥官似乎也预料到了这一点，他选择牺牲一部分士兵为后方的士兵挡箭，以最小的代价将至地面，随后迅速包围了王宫。  
敏捷的罗刹兵借着掩体神不知鬼不觉地靠近了弓手，阿周那闭上双眼，将甘狄拔对准天空，形成一个极其诡异的弧线，当近身设伏的士兵即将发动突袭之时，他松开了弓弦，而千里眼的预判丝毫不差，所有偷袭者都在距离他不到几米的范围内倒下。在千里眼的预判中，他几乎不会有任何盲点，也不会有任何疏漏……  
可是，罗刹兵的头领和以往的高级罗刹不同，他的幻术并非增强力量，而是潜行！  
当阿周那察觉到身后的匕首时，他并没有足够的时间完全闪避，勾爪擦着他的肋骨划过，他借此机会擒住了潜行者，让这位罗刹族见识了一下什么是筋力A。  
被掰断胳膊的潜行者一阵尖啸，迅速躲进了黑暗之中，阿周那强忍着前锯肌被撕裂的痛楚再度拉开甘狄拔弓，可他对准的并非飞檐走壁的罗刹兵……而是空无一人的方向。  
伴随着一声闷响，阿周那射中了潜行中被自己标记过的罗刹头领，紧接着，阿耆尼的烈焰在魔放中吞噬了如同一盘散沙的杂兵。  
“Archer，你还好吗？”  
当迦勒底的御主赶来时，只看见了一地的尸体和被鲜血浸透白衣的弓手。  
“无碍。城中百姓如何？”  
看着橙发女孩空空如也的手背，他知道，为了保护城内的平民，御主连最后一发令咒也消耗掉了。再恢复令咒需要更多时间。最重要的是，御主不能一直在高消耗的情况下战斗。  
“不必担心，在我们赶来之前，有四个人在集市区竭尽全力拖住了第一波进攻。只是……毕竟这次他们是从天上大举进攻，所以……城内现在还是一片混乱。”  
“四个人？”  
阿周那似乎愣了片刻，迦勒底的御主则不假思索地描述道：“有四个仙人打扮的人。带头的善使长枪，最具号召力，组织着还未中幻术的战士抵抗，许多擅长咒术的婆罗门也听他调遣，他的保镖是个虎背熊腰，身材魁梧的壮汉，手持战杵，力大无穷，刚才整个屋子都塌了他都能顶住很久，直到废墟下的一家人都逃出来。另外一个婆罗门似乎有治愈的能力，救助伤员，还有一个好像可以跟动物说话，安抚了所有因幻术陷入慌乱的牲畜。”  
迦勒底的御主刚说完，阿周那就不顾自己的伤势朝集市区奔去。  
“Archer？他们是你的故人吗？”  
“是家人……”

  
第十九章 班遮罗防卫战上  
“曾经，我的国度是璀璨无比的，婆罗多的明珠，班遮罗国……我们昌盛了几百年，直至……神权的陨落。我们的神明遗弃了我们，把我们留在世界的废墟中。随着末日临近，我们只能孤注一掷，制造强大的法力屏障，保护我们心爱的国家。  
我们成功了。几百年过去了……我们借助婆罗门仙人的法力据地而守，画地为牢。慢慢地，这种摇篮一样安稳而安逸的假象麻痹了我们，再一次引来了罗刹族。”  
\---------------------------------------------------老金：导演你拖到现在原来是打魔兽去了吗？导演：哎，这么巧，你也知道苏拉玛的剧情啊？老金：你OUT了，现在早就不是军团再临，暗影王国都要开了。--------------------------  
选婿大典上，罗刹入侵的消息让原本正要打道回府的王子们陷入了恐慌。在他们的认知里，婆罗门仙人们倾尽全力为各个国家建立的，阻隔妖魔鬼怪的法力屏障是这个纷乱的时代中唯一的安全区。  
现在，这个安全区就在他们眼前被打破。他们不敢相信，让他们各自的国家当作最后防线的壁垒竟如此不堪一击。  
“我们该怎么办……我从没见过这么多罗刹族！”  
“和我们在城外遇到的杂兵不同，这些都是有组织的士兵！”  
“结界已经消失了，快逃吧！这里已经不安全了！”  
混乱的场地里，一群衣冠楚楚的王子们此刻发疯似的寻找着马匹与战车，和入场时气定神闲，有礼有节的面貌完全是两副嘴脸。沙恭尼捏着小胡子戏谑地用看傻子的眼神四处扫视，似乎在寻觅着什么。  
“瞧啊，这些一个个自诩武艺高强的王子们一听罗刹来了都吓成这幅德行，还好意思来争黑公主。”  
“不，尼沙陀王金弓的儿子独斫也没离开席位。放才他之所以没有参赛，是因为他的手上有伤。”  
盎伽王敏锐地察觉到，那位尼沙陀的王子右手上并没有大拇指。马嘶似乎回想起了什么，讽刺地说道：“那都是偏心眼的家父为了阿周那做出的事。”  
“哥，我们是去是留？再不走，连马车都没了。”  
选婿大典上的王子们如同热锅上的蚂蚁般四处逃窜，难降估摸着俱卢的马车怕是已经被不知哪国的王子捷足先登，是否需要从其他王子手里抢几个，而难敌听了这个提议竟放声大笑。  
“哈哈哈哈……逃走？现在逃除了逃入罗刹族的陷阱外，还能逃到哪去？罗刹族来临之际，我等不但不打算应战，却在为了争夺几辆逃跑用的马车先开始自相残杀，真是可笑。若是这幅德行，被罗刹军灭掉也罢！”  
这突如其来的笑声令争夺车辆和马匹的王子们愣在了原地。虽然仍有不少贵族落荒而逃，但三穴国，车底国，阿凡提国和摩揭陀的王子都纷纷停下了争吵。  
“难敌王子所言没错。这既然是一场有预谋的入侵，他们必然也准备好了陷阱。”  
在现场艰难维持秩序的猛光虽然对难敌并没有好感，但身为班遮罗的王储，在王城炎上，无路可退的情况下，他需要俱卢的支持。  
“当初象城曾经被罗刹族攻破，是难敌王子和盎伽王力挽狂澜，因此，大家不妨听听难敌王子怎么说？”  
众所周知，在难敌王子回到俱卢后，并不得婆罗门的支持（马嘶这类人除外），因此，在象城的储君坚战王被鸠占鹊巢后，大批的婆罗门仙人也离开了象城，这一度导致象城防卫空虚，失去了法力屏障，但和诸国不同的是，象城能够通过强大的军力直接与罗刹军抗衡，甚至已经开始开疆拓土，收复失地。  
若论与罗刹作战的经验，平时在历练和冒险中和城外杂兵小打小闹的王子们根本无法与盎伽王和善敌王相提并论。  
“你就有其他应对的办法吗？这里没有你的修罗兵，你真的以为就凭你和盎伽王两个光杆司令就能击败这有组织有预谋的罗刹入侵？！”  
“你们误解了什么？谁说难敌是光杆司令了？”  
沙恭尼从座上站起身，嬉皮笑脸地走到了高台边上，玩味着王子们恐慌的神情。  
“他可是修罗族的勇健王，他的护卫队早已与他结下血契，誓死保卫王的安全。只可惜刚才那群可怜的小王子还没搞清楚状况就开始落荒而逃……这个时候只怕已经落到罗刹族手里，被大卸八块都说不定呢？”  
果不其然，逃亡的王子以及其仆从们的惨叫声从大老远就传了过来，其叫声之惨烈让众人瞬间脸色煞白。在惨叫声结束后，令人更加紧张的是罗刹军行进的步伐，以及鬼啸一般的战吼。天际间黑压压的一片如同海啸般汹涌而至。  
“难降，保护好舅舅。”  
难敌拍了拍难降的肩膀，叮嘱他保护好沙恭尼以后，吹响了一支白骨号角。伴随着肃杀的号角声，大地传来了剧烈的震动，铁蹄踏过荒原的声音从众人的后方传来。虽然听声势，在数量上远远不及罗刹的大军，但还在选婿大典现场的所有王子都被这神迹一般的场景所折服。难敌并没有急于回到修罗军阵的防护中，而是踏上了黑火环绕的战车。  
“吾友，王应该在后方坐镇，冲锋陷阵是主将的职责。你何时才能改掉这个坏习惯。”  
原本准备驾驶着战车冲阵的盎伽王无奈地看着身边的挚友，而难敌则是理所当然地说道：“当初婆雅与因陀罗交战之时便是身先士卒。况且你一人就能胜过千军万马，我并不认为回到军阵中比在这里安全。”  
“难敌啊，整支铁骑部队都被你召来了，你却只想着自己去打个痛快？这次让我也当一回先锋吧。”  
一路跟来的马嘶也摩拳擦掌地想要和罗刹军团正面作战，谁知难敌竟将号角递给了马嘶，语重心长地说道：“这次的指挥就交给你了，马嘶。我答应过要让你来统领俱卢的铁骑。修罗一族若只听命于我和罗泰耶，那么两族的和平并不会长久。”  
意识到难敌更大的野心，以及他对自己的信任，马嘶先是愣了片刻，随后又恢复到了平日里没头脑不高兴的模样。  
“切……你们两个想痛快地打一场就直说！”  
马嘶走向了选婿大典的中心，咬开拇指，用血液在地面上画出一个“Om”的真言，伴随着梵文咏唱，他拉弓引向天空，箭雨在选婿大典的场地周围布下一个圆形的炎阵。  
“Om Namah Shivaya……”  
伴随着火焰上升，每位王子的武器都得到了湿婆的加持，化作所向披靡的利器。  
“吾友难敌和盎伽王就算真是你们说的什么光杆司令，保护自己全身而退也是绰绰有余，可他还是选择了留下。你们要活命就给我自己去战斗，别在这里跟小娘们儿一样叽叽歪歪的！”  
这位婆罗门战士暴躁的吼声盖过了所有质疑的声音。班遮罗王储猛光，尼沙陀王子独斫和摩揭陀王子胜军也拿起了弓箭  
身披黑甲的士兵驾着坐骑掠过原野，幽界的战马与人间对于“马”的概念不同，那是一种没有眼睛，匍匐爬行，凭借嗅觉来判断位置的诡异生物，长久的不见天日让它们不得不戴上铁盔，护住早已退化的眼睛，才能保证不被烈日灼伤。  
当修罗的铁骑踏过法阵，所有士兵的刀刃与盾牌也都镀上了一层附魔。马嘶踏上原本为指挥官所准备的战车，扯着他那中气十足的嗓门对修罗士兵们喊道：“随你们的国王一起冲阵！”  
或许是马嘶自身就有着和阿修罗相似的好战的性格，他的号召很快就得到了响应，看着一个人类，还是本应该对修罗这种歪门邪道不屑一顾的家伙带着整只修罗族的军队与罗刹作战，各国的王子皆感到不可思议。可是，还来不及为援军抵达而感到释然，天空中密密麻麻的红点就引起了众人注意。  
如同火山喷发时的岩浆火雨，空气中很快就弥漫起烧焦的味道，定睛一看，王子们才发现那是罗刹弓手的火箭与火球！  
眼看箭阵即将接近铁骑，冒着黑炎的战车上，一个黑红的身影如同流星掠过天空，随着一阵炽热的气浪，一双火红的翅膀如同金翅大鹏的双翼在空中展开，火雨与火翼的碰撞如同雷鸣在天际交织。  
“就这样？”  
响声停止后，盎伽王的火翼竟吸收了所有火焰伤害，不但没有破损，反而扩大了范围。他收起火翼，在弓箭兵与投石兵尚未装填箭弩时便掠过了军阵后方，灼热的阳炎形成一条燃烧的战线。远程部队被这一波奇袭压制，陷入慌乱，有盎伽王在敌军后背大杀三方，俱卢的铁骑则失去了掣肘，毫无顾忌地发起重逢。  
“唔啊！”  
罗刹军发出了奇怪的声音，步兵忽然改变了阵型，盾兵在前，矛兵在盾后架起了长矛，见这种兵种克制的战术，难敌戏谑地笑道：“我们的铁骑可不仅仅在陆地上碾压。修罗族长久以来在不见天日的幽界生存，陆地并非他们最擅长的战场……而且呀，把盾兵排成一排也真是失策。”  
话音刚落，大地传来一阵低沉的轰鸣，矛兵与盾兵所在之处裂开一个巨大的地缝，难敌驾着烈焰战车跃过裂谷，率领俱卢的铁骑冲进了步兵的方阵中。  
“弓骑兵，在他们布阵前打散他们！”  
马嘶一边催促着御者驾车冲锋，一边挽弓搭箭，在城墙上守卫了多年的他十分清楚罗刹到底有那些弱点。这种黑身绿眼的怪物身体构造与人类相似，却有着钢筋铁骨。但他们的眼睛和咽喉却和人类一样脆弱。  
罗刹的速度超乎常人，若要用肉眼预判他们的行动几乎不可能，马嘶并非神之子，但他从小就获得了摩尼宝珠的赐福，感官也异于常人，这也是为什么他的情绪也会更加强烈，这个敏感而暴躁的勇士几箭下来百发百中，每一次目标都是罗刹军中的阵眼。  
“被你小看了吗，修罗族的勇健王。”  
就在烈焰战车离敌人的指挥官越来越近时，几道红色的闪电从血色的天空劈了下来，军阵的阵眼中，那位身形有些岣嵝的罗刹指挥官竟施展了群体幻术，眨眼间，方阵中站起十个巨化的罗刹，这些巨人同时跺脚，地震带来的失重感令所有骑兵都失去了行动力，而难敌也不慎从战车上摔落，巨人们抓住时机，一齐向难敌杀了过去。  
“可恶……难敌你冲那么快干什么！”  
马嘶正要进一步释放摩尼宝珠的力量，一只八臂四目的红色巨人出现在了难敌身后，独自扛下了十个罗刹的铁拳，而下一秒，这些被巨化的罗刹兵也尽数消失。  
“吾友，这简直是胡闹。”  
盎伽王脚下，施展群体幻术的罗刹妖术师已经被击毙。他扬起枪尖，指向了术士的头颅，它的整个身躯在愤怒的业火中化为灰烬。  
“不愧是我的罗泰耶，这么快就解决了他们的首领。”  
难敌得意洋洋地看着自己的挚友，似乎还在等着几句赞叹之辞，但盎伽王却丝毫不掩他的愠怒，“你是人类与修罗两族未来的领袖，我最珍贵的挚友，你不能每一次都把自己的性命当儿戏。更何况，这一次你简直就是拿自己当诱饵！”  
听出了盎伽王话语中的担忧，难敌收敛了方才飘飘然的神情，诚恳地说道：“我保证，在战斗中绝不会使用没把握的战术。身为修罗一族的勇健王，如果不时时刻刻在族人面前展现足够的力量，将无法继续统领这个好战的族群。”  
“是的。但你同时也是俱卢的人王。如果让婆罗多的百姓看到你身为修罗王的面貌……”  
盎伽王欲言又止，他并不想让任何人听见接下来的话，而难敌则是洒脱地笑道：“呵……你还是一如既往的忧国忧民啊，罗泰耶~人心中的成见是无法逾越的大山，不论怎么做都无法取悦所有人。不如追随本心活着。这一点你应该早已看开了。”  
“是的，对我来说，自身的荣辱微不足道。”  
如果说盎伽王还有什么私心可言，大概只有辅佐难敌成为婆罗多的转轮圣王，实现他的抱负。  
“哈哈哈，那你为何要在意我的处境呢？对于一个半人半魔的半吊子来说，从光鲜的王座上跌落最多只是回到原位罢了。”  
但如果失去的是你……  
不……这一次，我绝不会允许这种事发生。

小剧场：  
阿周那（狂）：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！这一章不仅没我吊事还让难敌可劲在这里秀！！！！！！难敌你去死吧！！！！！！！！！我要把你千刀万剐！！！！！！！！！！啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
马嘶：我到底是来干什么的……（多余）  
咕哒：那个……我觉得吧，Archer，看盎伽王现在的战力，当时他和你打的时候绝对是放了水的。  
奎师那：吾友啊，你看，盎伽王就一核武，你不动手去杀哥哥没人能杀得了……  
阿周那（狂）：难敌你去死吧！！！！我要杀了你！！！！  
奎师那：……好好好，杀难敌，就杀难敌……

  
第二十章 班遮罗防卫战（中）  
即使一生都出不了城墙，吃了睡，睡了吃，也能活下去，那样的话不就简直和家畜没有区别了吗？  
那一天，人们终于想起了，受那些家伙支配的恐惧，被囚禁在鸟笼中的屈辱……  
\-----------------------梅林：行，导演又拖更是因为去看进巨了。导演：可惜Kaji没给法狗配音----------------  
（在此之前先科普下，阿周那的大哥叫坚战，二哥叫怖军，两个弟弟是双胞胎，叫偕天和无种）  
婆罗门仙人倾尽法力建立的防线被轻易击溃，罗刹一族兵临城下，在城中烧杀掳掠，大快朵颐……这已经是坚战第二次看到这样的场景。  
上一个陷落的是他的故乡，那个他愿意用生命去守护的地方。可是，他虔诚信奉的神明没有来。他坚守的正法没能护住象城的百姓。  
象城并没有灭亡。它只是从一个深渊坠入了另一个深渊。虽未被罗刹族当场灭掉，却落入了难敌的修罗大军手里。  
而这一次，同样的场景在班遮罗重现，却连赶来支援的修罗大军也没有了。  
拼尽全力才挡下了第一波攻击的四兄弟，陷入了弹尽粮绝，束手无策的境地。他们只能竭尽所能拯救被食人魔追杀的百姓，以及眼睁睁地看着他们来不及拯救的那群人被分食而死。  
神明啊……你有在听吗？你的人民在哭泣。  
神明已经听不见他们的诉求了。这是坚战早已知晓，却不愿相信的事实。坚守正法的百姓，为何会落得如此惨烈的下场。  
如果为了坚守正法死去，他的父神阎罗会张开双臂迎接他们吗？  
当象城陷落之时，他告诉自己，这是父神给自己的考验，他必须战斗，直到自己为正法牺牲。  
当难敌带着修罗大军击退罗刹族，与持国王和甘陀利王后相认，持国王执意要留住难敌，自己无力阻拦之时，他告诉自己，这是父神给自己的考验。他必须在象城继续制衡着难敌的势力，不能让这个邪门歪道鸠占鹊巢。  
当难敌主张启用非常之法，不论种姓和种族，只论武艺来选拔象城的防卫队时，他竭力反对，却未能阻止难敌带着修罗兵入驻象城，他告诉自己，这是父神给自己的考验。他要和难敌分庭抗礼，离开这个已经被修罗一族腐蚀的堕落之地。  
可是……当他最引以为傲的三弟刺杀难敌失败，生死未卜的消息传到他耳中的时候，他知道……这不是什么考验。  
‘如果你有盎伽王一半的强大，我们也不会落入此等境地！你不是婆罗多第一神射手吗，为什么就是不能战胜盎伽王？为什么……难敌带着修罗军进城的时候，你没能阻止他！！！’  
他懊悔自己无意间用那样的言辞激怒阿周那，让他一气之下做出了冲动的决定。他懊悔自己用维护正法之名怂恿并逼迫自己的骨肉血亲去送死。  
他为他的偏执和幼稚付出了惨痛的代价。  
他什么都没做。他只是一直在逃避神权已然没落的事实，他一直期望着外力能够挽回这一切。  
现在，他必须靠自己战斗。就算神明已经抛弃了他，他也绝不能抛弃婆罗多的百姓。因为他坚战，是正法之子。若父神已经年迈，无力守护婆罗多的正法，那么自己必须肩负起这份责任。  
“仙人，城中百姓撤离得怎么样了？”  
转眼间，坚战已经退守到了第二道防线，看着千疮百孔的城墙，他努力不让自己去回想象城当日的惨状。  
“坚战殿下请放心，由无种殿下和偕天殿下护送，得救的百姓从攻势较弱的北门撤离。”  
一位白发苍苍的婆罗门一边用沙哑的声音回答着他的话，一边用微弱的法力维持着坚战身边的防护罩。在他们眼中，坚战虽然已经落魄至此，却依旧是他们的希望。  
“怖军现在怎么样？”  
“怖军殿下还在城门前抵挡罗刹军……他让我告诉你，身为般度族的长兄，只要你活着，一切都还有希望，所以需要撤离的时候无需顾虑……两位幼弟护送百姓出城可能会遭遇埋伏，你更应该担心的是他们。如果现在出城的百姓遭遇不测，那么所有的努力都白费了。”  
围师必阙。  
三面围城的情况下，敌人想必也清楚我方会从何处逃亡，那么无种和偕天的撤离并不会一帆风顺。坚战必须做出决定……留下来帮助怖军，那么两边都会是死路一条，如果这时去北门，或许两位幼弟和城中百姓还能有一线生机。不知不觉中，他的手掌已经被刺出了鲜血。  
“去北门。”  
坚战知道，这种时候哪怕是片刻的犹豫，必然是全盘皆输。  
他好不容易下定决心，哪怕是牺牲自己的二弟怖军也要保住这全城百姓，可是，当他抵达北门的时候，血腥的气味令他感到了前所未有的恐惧。  
他不敢相信眼前的一切，快步走向了城郊外，遍布在荒郊野外的尸体令他近乎失去了最后的冷静。  
“不……无种，偕天，你们在哪！！！”  
坚战失魂落魄地在荒野上四处寻找着两位弟弟，他甚至不敢去看那些死状极其凄惨的尸体，害怕看见两位弟弟的脸。  
从象城的正统继承人，到流落荒的苦行者，这对他来说并不算什么，可是，他不能失去所有弟弟……  
他该如何面对在山林中苦苦等候着孩子们回家的母亲……  
尸体散发出的血腥和恶臭只会引来一波又一波的罗刹，坚战是知道的。他甚至已经听见了蠢蠢欲动的声音。  
可恶……  
都是因为你们这些该死的怪物……  
坚战亮出了手中的银（不知道有没有和谐）枪，尖锐的寒芒迎上了猩红的勾爪。愤怒能为他带来力量，却也燃烧着他最后的气力……这场从一开始就不是势均力敌的战斗很快就在婆罗门仙人的惨叫声中结束……  
当坚战的枪尖刺穿最后一只罗刹的咽喉，环绕在他周身的护盾也随之消逝。罗刹族很容易被血腥的气息所吸引，更何况班遮罗的护盾已经破碎，城外的罗刹早已等待着这一刻……当他精疲力尽地跪倒在地，更多的黑影从天边靠近。  
而他却已经无法握紧手中的枪了。  
就在坚战即将万念俱灰，放弃抵抗时，一个似曾相识的声音掠过他的耳际，恍惚间，他仿佛再次看见了自己的弟弟。  
“汝可见识过地狱？”  
伴随着烈焰发出的劈啪声，坚战听见了恶鬼的嚎叫，几只罗刹纷纷从树上落下，战斗仅仅在几秒之内就已经结束。他不知自己是否出现了幻听，有一瞬间，他甚至确信是阿周那的英魂前来救他，可是，当他转过头，看见那个身着墨绿色风衣的银发男子，心中的侥幸也转瞬即逝。  
男子有着异国样貌，苍白的肤色，以及一双深邃的金色眼睛，他那玩世不恭的神情与阴郁的气场让坚战甚至怀疑这是否是罗刹族的同伙。可是他接下来的话却让坚战十分意外。  
“多谢恩公相救，请问恩公尊姓大名……”  
爱德蒙打量着这位彬彬有礼的印度贵族，根据那两位少年的描述，想必这就是他们的兄长了。他并不打算报出名讳，而是冷冷地答道：“我是复仇的化身，如果我没猜错，你就是坚战吧？你的两位弟弟拜托我来找你，他们已经安全了。”  
“真的？！”  
原本已经垂头丧气的坚战眼中掠过一丝希望的光芒，声音酷似他弟弟阿周那的复仇者并没有再回答他的问题，而是指向了一片带有矮篱笆的森林，随后默不作声地走了过去。虽然对于这位奇怪的异国人坚战并没有多少信任，但他已经没有什么可失去的东西，索性跟着复仇者走进了森林。当他穿过篱笆大门时，感受到了一股极其怪异的气场。  
“跟好了，别走丢了。除非有主人的许可，任何进入这片森林的生物都会迷失其中。”  
坚战小心翼翼地跟在复仇者身后，全然没有注意到复仇者一边走，一边嘀咕着一些奇怪的话。  
“切，虽然是那家伙使用阵地制作造出来的，但保护这群人暂时也够了。”  
当坚战抵达森林的中心，他看见了班遮罗的百姓与他那两位身负重伤的弟弟。一位同样异国打扮的红衣女子此刻正照看着伤员，其治疗过程吓得坚战险些把这位美貌的女子当成罗刹女，看到两位弟弟被抢救过来后他才松了一口气，可原本想去看望弟弟的他却被复仇者好心地拦了下来。  
“你身上也有伤，不想被卸掉胳膊或者开膛破肚就别去找死。”  
坚战倒吸一口凉气，随后跟着复仇者向班遮罗的百姓走去，意外的是，原本经历了亡国之灾的百姓此刻并没有陷入消极的情绪中，他走近一看才发现所有的孩子正围着一名手持泥土板的金发男子，男子正用眉飞色舞地和孩子们玩不知哪国的游戏，并念念有词地讲述着一个遥远国度发生的故事。  
“那天，参透了天命的王告诉他的百姓，他们的国家不论如何，终将走向灭亡……而他的子民面临两个选择，是醉生梦死，像渣滓一样毫无意义地消失，还是跟随王一起奋战到最后……”  
坚战听着那位异国男子口中的故事，不知不觉竟安静地在人群中坐了下来，而金发的男子也过了好长一阵才察觉到他的存在。  
“哟，你就是坚战王？我们来谈谈吧。本王已经等你很久了。”  
“可是，吾弟怖军他……”

班遮罗的城门前，手持战杵的猛士已经杀红了眼。若不是他从小就百毒不侵，仅仅是罗刹族勾爪上的毒液就足以取了他的性命，可他还不能倒下。他的手臂，胸膛，乃至脸颊上早已皮开肉绽，几处伤口深可见骨。  
他必须战斗到血流干为止。  
他已经忘记他拦下了多少罗刹兵，又有多少迅捷的怪物从他身侧跃过。  
明知道班遮罗的王城已经陷落，他们救不了所有人，可是，他不能停止战斗。  
必须为兄长创造机会。  
必须保护两位年少的弟弟。  
震耳欲聋的轰鸣声在他的耳边不断响起，城墙早已破败不堪，那些会飞的怪物眼中，这不过是个微小的绊脚石罢了。  
它们的数量太多了。  
怖军瞪着充满血丝的眼睛，对源源不断的对手发出了愤怒的战吼，他的战杵已经血肉模糊，而战士的本能是他生存下去唯一的依靠。他的眼睛无法捕捉到罗刹的行动，只能靠风中传来的动响，勾爪撕裂皮肉的痛觉。他知道，等待着自己的只有残酷的死亡……  
战斗吧……  
直至死亡为止……

“恳请你……救救我的二弟……”  
坚战的声音有些哽咽，他思索着如何措辞，恳求这位恩公救救他的弟弟，而金发男子早已看透了他的来意，气定神闲地说道：“放心吧，本王的王后此刻也在城中。”  
“什么？！你让你的王后去送死吗？”  
坚战感觉自己的三观快要崩溃了……究竟是多么糟糕的丈夫才会眼睁睁地看着自己的妻子去送死，还如此淡定？  
“哼，别拿这种眼神看着我，我知道你在想些什么……她可不是一般的女人。”

当班遮罗的城墙在怖军眼前彻底崩塌，他的战意也仿佛随之崩溃。  
要结束了……  
就像当年的象城……  
不会有天神来挽救他们……  
可是，当他要放下战杵，在罗刹的利爪下化为残渣的瞬间，一个铿锵有力的声音从死气沉沉的战场上响起。  
“马修，不要管城墙了，拉起阵线，确保它们不会进入街区！迪卢木多，找出施展幻术的家伙，打算它们施法！老色鬼，你人呢？没事干就去救人！”  
“是主母来迎接我们了吗？”  
当怖军回过头，他看见一面雪白的城墙横向展开，如同天界的大门。支撑起宏伟城墙的，是一名身披紫色战甲的女骑士，她的面孔十分美丽，纯净的眼中却散发着与那份美丽相对的强大力量。  
“如今仍是遥远的理想之城……LordCamelot！”  
“Garden of Avalon~”  
随着天籁般悦耳的吟唱，天空中飘来了芬芳的花雨，当治愈的花瓣落在战士的肩上，怖军的伤势以肉眼可见的速度愈合着，施咒的男人一袭白衣，银发如雪，俊美的面貌惊为天人。  
察觉到了法师的吟唱，原本用于摧毁城墙的火雨很快就集中在了他的身上，可是，当火雨飞到距离男子不到几米的范围时，像是碰到了一面无形的屏障，尽数消失。借着火雨的轨迹，一名手持红黄双枪的男子以迅雷不及掩耳之势瞄准了施法的源头，城内中幻术的士兵也渐渐开始苏醒。  
当白壁之城的城门打开，身披黑甲，手持誓约之剑的异国女王从容地走向了徒手拆除城墙的罗刹精英，几只庞然大物向女王发起攻击的一刻，女王双手持剑，强烈的气压令怖军睁不开眼睛。伴随着一道血红的气浪，巨化的怪物被硬生生削断了脑袋。  
“莫非……真的是诸神显灵了吗……”  
那一刻，怖军再次相信了神的存在。  
“看什么看，这只是他们荒郊野外杂兵的水平……真正的军队还没有到来！”  
女王仰望着血色的天空，果不其然，就在班遮罗的防卫看似得到一丝喘息时，天空中忽然下起了血雨。

小剧场：  
贤王闪：都给我听好了，这才是真正的王的故事！本王当年正面刚创世神…  
坚战：搞了半天这货是在自吹自擂啊，亏我还当成智慧的故事听了半天……  
贤王闪：得了吧你，坑死弟弟的杂修还好意思对本王指指点点。  
坚战：坑死基友的你也好不到哪去吧。  
怖军：啊！女神！啊！好多女神来救我了！那个白发魔女好漂亮啊！  
梅林：？？？  
咕哒：Archer，这是你二……  
阿周那：不，我不认识他。（冷漠）而且没想到大哥居然真的把我坑死了，真是……应该说感谢让我这么早就脱离苦海吗？呵呵呵呵……

  
第二十一章 班遮罗防卫战（下）  
“血雨？！怎么会这样！！！此等不祥之兆降临在班遮罗国，难道班遮罗真的要在今日覆灭吗？”  
仰望着天空中的异象，幸存的婆罗门仙人和班遮罗的士兵陷入了绝望与不安。雨点坠落在骑士王的黑甲上，冒出了奇怪的黑烟……她能感觉到，自己的护甲正在一点一点地被血雨所腐蚀，而这种腐蚀的能力对于人类而言可能更加致命。  
“老色鬼，这种血雨是什么？”  
飘零在班遮罗上空的粉色花瓣在血雨的冲洗中化为尘埃，血雨在魔术师的身边勾勒出一个护盾的形状，而通过幻术织成的护盾此刻也正在雨点的击打下出现了腐蚀的迹象。  
“这不是一般的血雨，而是血咒……相传，这是一种以施术者自己的血液为媒介，腐蚀他人心智的邪门法术……”  
这就意味着，沾上血水的人……  
“当心！”  
还没来得及说完，怖军身边才苏醒的几位守卫与弩兵就出现了诡异的举动，他们的眼睛变得血红，身体以一种奇怪的姿态扭曲着，随后便如同发狂一般向骑士王发起了进攻。  
“可恶，这种血咒你能解除吗？”  
骑士王躲开了士兵的攻击，但苦于自己不受束缚的力量，并没有立刻还击，唯有以最快的速度绕到士兵身后，以剑柄和手腕击晕这些发狂的人类，怖军虽然凭借着风神之子的神性没有立刻失智，但血咒明显让他变得格外虚弱，以至于骑士王在自保的同时还要援护这位历史人物。  
“这种咒语太过强大，是以施术者的性命为代价施展的魔咒……它的效果无法解除，直到施术者死亡。”  
随着花瓣的消失，更多的士兵受到了血咒影响，拥有魔术天赋的婆罗门仙人们竭尽全力抵抗着侵蚀，但修为稍微低一些的仙人也在强大的腐蚀下陷入了癫狂。  
“退后。接下来交给迦勒底。”  
她回首看了一眼在血雨的冲刷下被腐蚀的白壁之城，将怖军推进了城门之内。  
“梅林，把这些还没被影响的人都传到你的阿瓦隆花园里！”  
“自己小心，阿尔托莉雅。”  
花之魔术师看了一眼骑士王暗金色的双眼，便开始毫不犹豫地放声咏唱。  
他明白，那绝非没有把握的决策——现在的阿尔托莉雅是alter形态，她的力量不受束缚，比往常更有破坏性，因此，她更适合直接去对付主帅，而不是掩护其他人。  
与此同时，几道黑影掠过城墙，直奔梅林而去，眼看施法即将被打断，几发Dingir准时抵达了战场，将这几只被血咒强化的罗刹兵打了下去。  
“嘶……”  
被击中的罗刹并没有失去行动能力，而是在血雨的刺激下变得更加兴奋，它们很快就重整态势，向快要结束吟唱的梅林举起了武器……  
“破魔的红蔷薇（Gáe Dearg）！”  
在这千钧一发之际，一把赤色的魔枪如同死光一般穿（我不知道这个会不会和谐）刺了所有目标，伴随着一道耀眼的光芒，白壁之城内尚未被血咒影响的士兵终于被梅林尽数传走。看着早已陷入癫狂，开始自相残杀的士兵，骑士王知道，自己一刻也不能耽误。  
“马修，这些人就拜托了。”  
白壁之城早已解除后，马修为骑士王施加了雪花之壁的防护后，抄着巨盾朝被控制的士兵们奔去。  
“吾王，一切顺利。”  
丢出长（和谐）枪的凯尔特战士很快就被更多强化的罗刹兵围了起来。迪卢木多将黄蔷薇一横，小心翼翼地应对着勾爪的攻击，可是能够造成无法愈合伤口的黄蔷薇毕竟是短枪，而这一波罗刹兵的护甲比之前强大许多……这样下去，包围圈会越来越小。  
“Archer，距离够吗？”  
“已经足够。”  
密集的箭雨掠过破碎的城墙，精准命中了几只重甲兵的眼睛，迪卢木多找准这个空档，杀出了方阵，而骑士王此刻也手持红蔷薇朝他奔来，她扬起魔枪投向了迪卢木多身后，枪尖粉碎了重甲的防御，正中罗刹的心脏。  
“多谢，Saber和Archer。”  
迪卢木多从罗刹兵的尸体上拔（有和谐吗）出红蔷薇的同时，身披黑甲的女剑士将护甲上的魔力转移了一大半在武器上，而枪兵也默契地替骑士王提防着所有盲区。破碎的城墙上，身披白色风衣的神射手左手开弓，百根弓弦齐响，为王与她的骑士开路。  
“前辈，你怎么也来了，这里太危险……”  
在不知砸晕多少个失智士兵后，马修竟看见了两个被麻痹的婆罗门仙人以及道完歉继续使用Gandr的迦勒底御主……  
“我只是觉得……对于这些老人家还是别用盾砸吧……”  
万一哪个脾气古怪的老人家为这种事情记仇然后诅咒自己心爱的学妹怎么办？一想到这里，迦勒底的御主露出了尊老爱幼的笑容。  
“Saber，它们的行动不太对劲，如果仅仅是我们三个目标的话，它们补兵的速度不会是这样。”  
清理完一个方阵的兵力后，迪卢木多发现罗刹军的侧翼似乎有什么奇怪的响动，白衣射手打开千里眼的瞬间似乎看见了什么不得了的东西，一时都没注意两发骨箭飞向了他的后背。  
“发什么呆呢，Archer，到底看到了什么？”  
冷兵器碰撞的声音与骑士王的吼声才将他拉回神来，迪卢木多想起吉尔伽美什的话，仿佛是看到了扭转战局的希望，神情竟变得释然。  
“那家伙如果是敌人会格外棘手，但现在看来，应该头疼的是它们。”  
“莫非盎伽王……他们从选婿大典那边赶来了。”  
骑士王得知这个消息后毫不犹豫地蓄起了宝具……局势出现了转机，能否击杀他们的主将在此一举。  
“迪卢木多，掩护我。”  
吞噬光芒的黑暗在骑士王剑上汇聚，它吞噬着白昼仅存的光芒，如同报丧的歌者。  
这种极度的恐惧与死亡的气息原本应是罗刹族最为熟悉的东西。可是……持剑之人并非他们的族类，而手持双枪护卫在王身侧的骑士也十分清楚，即便是无光的永夜，也无法掩盖她真正的光芒。  
试图打断宝具的士兵不是被黑剑的力量绞杀就是成为迪卢木多的枪下亡魂，白衣弓兵更是用千里眼小心翼翼地盯紧每一个死角。没人能看见，面具背后的他此刻竟露出了微笑。  
这究竟是在嘲讽那个男人，还是在嘲讽他自己呢？  
明明曾经那个散发着太阳光辉，耀眼得令他自惭形秽的男人已经变成了这般不人不鬼的模样，明明他再一次成为了自己十分想要杀死，并必须要杀死的对象，可是，为什么自己竟会在他出现在战场的时候感到安心？更令他感到可笑的是，这种安心的感觉居然跟他在巴伐利亚剧院那一战的感受一样。  
唯一令他肯定的是，现在的自己将战无不胜。  
汇聚在剑刃上的黑光如同地狱的业火，骑士王扬起誓约之剑，如同蓄势待发的魔龙。  
“卑王铁槌,极光反转……”  
宝具即将准备完毕，一个巨大的阴影以惊人的速度逼近了三人，白衣射手定睛一看，是一只手持流星锤，红眼长毛的怪物……怪物嘶吼一声，罗刹兵让开了道路，似乎不想卷进什么麻烦中。它的身形比普通的士兵壮硕，却不似幻术巨化而成，迪卢木多下意识地握紧了长枪。  
“Archer，它的护甲如何？”  
白衣弓手瞄准了毛怪的眼睛，以三发魔箭试探，可三发明明已经对准眼睛，经过预判的魔箭竟擦着毛怪的头飞了过去。  
当弓兵意识到这种怪物似乎有混淆判断的能力，巨怪抡起锁链，在地面上扬起一阵狂沙，长满尖刺的流星锤朝着骑士王飞去，就在这时，一把短枪从锁链的间隙穿过，将锁链的一节钉在了地面，原本要扫出去的流星锤也沉重地落下，在干涸的土地上砸开龟裂的痕迹。  
“唔啊！”  
巨怪一怒之下猛地拽出锁链，枪兵连同流星锤被一起拽飞了出去，迪卢木多仅仅抓住锁链才不至于被流星锤击中或者被甩出百米开外，但落地时仍旧感受到了五脏六腑传来的悲鸣……  
“咳……”  
他还来不及拭去嘴角的鲜血，巨怪就朝他走来，迪卢木多想过许多种战死沙场的结局，但被那种东西捏碎脑袋可不是他想要的退场方式。当巨怪的手抓向枪兵的一刻，一把红色魔枪穿过它的手掌，随后便是它的眼睛与头颅……  
“只要不被那只魔眼看到就可以不受影响了吧？你比巴罗尔弱多了！”  
当巨怪倒下，黑色的浪潮掠过了它的尸体，气浪瞬间吞噬了前方的军阵。  
“被光吞噬吧！Excalibur Morgan!!!”  
黑炎形成的龙卷扫过荒芜的大地，在血色的云幕上撕开了一个裂口，在失去血雨笼罩的区域下，白衣的射手终于看清了阵眼中一位浑身画满黑色符咒，形容枯槁的罗刹妖术师，他身边摆满了人祭，包括他自己，都是这场大型幻术的祭品之一。  
“就是现在，Archer！”  
阿周那吟诵着父神之名，被祝福的箭支如同因陀罗的雷霆镖，不论前方出现任何目标，都会无法阻拦他命中血咒的施法者。伴随着震天的弦响，魔箭以极光闪电的速度穿透了施展血咒的主人。  
被雷霆箭刺穿的术士很快就倒在了祭坛上，可是，天空中的异象并没有因此消失。弓手惊讶地向术士望去，那家伙竟狗搂着扭曲的身体缓缓爬了起来。  
“你以为……这些人祭是用来做什么的？”  
“可恶……他在用人祭为自己续命！”  
施咒者不知使用了怎样的仪式恢复了自己的肉体，随之而来的，祭坛上的人类竟化作了脓水。阿周那生前虽然见过世人的罗刹，却从未见过如此凶残的妖术。他不知道的是，自从神与魔势力失衡后，罗刹族也得到了进化，这个原本擅长幻术的族群演变出了更加可怕的东西。  
“别说得像是只有我罪不可赦一样，是你们先毁了楞伽国。”妖术师甚至没有开口，雨中便传来了令人毛骨悚然的声音，如同有千百只毒蛇在自己身后吐信。  
“罗波那陛下曾经将我们的国度带向繁荣，百姓不知饥饿为何物……可你们的祖先却以正法之名杀了他，毁了他一手建立的理想国。既然你们不给我们留活路，我们唯有生啖你们的血肉！班遮罗的灭亡只是个开始！”  
“不，今天只会是你的末日。”  
一个冰冷的声音传来，随后，那吃人的祭坛被熊熊燃烧的业火包围，所有“祭品”，连同那位妖术师尽皆被死光般的眼棱焚毁殆尽……与此同时，俱卢的铁骑冲破了方阵，杀向了摆放着各种诡异物件的祭坛。  
“停下，这是陷阱。”  
盎伽王一声令下，所有修罗士兵都勒住了缰索，而少数冲得太快的士兵才进入祭坛的范围就被无数从地面和石堆里钻出的血手拖入了深渊。  
“勇健王陛下，从地下侦查的士兵也消失了。”  
这个消息让俱卢的军队陷入一片沉寂，似乎在等待王的命令，而原本在战车上指挥部队的王则从座上站起身，露出了跃跃欲试的神情。盎伽王一看就知道难敌在想什么，还没等他下车就拦住了他。  
“吾友，一个妖术师还奈何不了我。若你还不放心，就让马嘶随我一起行动。”  
看着友人一脸严肃，没得商量的表情，难敌赶忙解释道：“罗泰耶，我知道你一定会取得胜利。但我也同样渴望着战胜强敌的荣耀。他不是区区妖术师，而是降头师杜萨纳。与罗波那的将军同名。我在幽界的时候学过该如何对付这种善使邪术的家伙。”  
“若是战胜强敌的荣耀，能否也算我们一份呢？”  
血色迷雾中，走来两位穿着奇特的异域战士，他们身后的白衣男子，正是选婿大典上那位与“阿塞斯王”交手的不速之客。  
“哦？你们是何人？从何而来？”  
难敌打量着身披黑甲的女骑士，不知为何竟有一种似曾相识的既视感。  
“我是黑锋骑士团的骑士，名为提里奥•弗丁。”  
女骑士虽然十分自然地自报家门，但总觉得好像有什么不对。而她身边那位手持双枪的男子也顺势接道：“我是他的好友，伯瓦尔•弗塔根。”  
难敌对于这些外国人的名字并没有多做评价，当他望向那位白衣男子的时候，男子压低了嗓音，冷冷地答道：“吾名富军，虽为车夫之子，但在下的弓术绝不会输给任何一名刹帝利。选婿大典的战斗就是最好的证明。”

小剧场：  
贤王闪：你们两个也打魔兽了吗？不……这不是重点，为什么用提里奥这个名字，你就这么恨我吗！！！  
提里奥•弗丁：哎不对，老夫什么时候加入黑锋骑士团了，老夫是白银之手啊！  
伯瓦尔•弗塔根：哎不对……不……没什么不对的，我就是个幸运E。  
阿周那：……就没人关注一下我的马甲有什么不对吗？  
难敌：富军是谁啊？  
盎伽王：我也不认识，我们去打副本吧，你来T，我输出，两个骑士就也输出好了。另外，那个白衣服的是不是能奶？不能奶就踢了。


	4. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第22-28章 诅咒加身的太阳之子

第二十二章 诅咒之身  
班遮罗国边境，环绕着篱笆墙的神秘森林中，年轻的王子正孜孜不倦地向来自遥远国度的贤王寻求王者之道，这位自称为“阿塞斯王”的异乡人向婆罗多的王子讲述了许多不可思议的冒险，但同时也要求王子不向外传唱这些故事。  
“事情就是这样。参透天命的王早已见到了王国的灭亡，可是，他将选择交给了他的人民。而他的人民选择与王一起战斗，一起面对注定会毁灭他王国的魔神。他们建立起了魔兽战线，并且在这个王国走向末日的三年内建立起了一个辉煌的国度。”  
王子的眼中除了震撼以外，更是赞叹。自己从小受到的教导就是要遵从正法，一个人从出生起，他的身份地位，所见所闻，乃至死亡，都是已经注定的东西……就算是逆境，也是正法对自己的考验，是通向觉悟的道路之一。  
反抗天命没有任何意义。  
在阿周那战死之前，他是如此相信的。  
“那后来呢？这个王国是否延续下去了？”  
他迫不及待地想要知道故事的结局，不知自己期待的是一个肯定还是否定的答案。如果阿塞斯王的国家真的能够对抗天命，那么……自己所有的信仰都将崩塌。  
异乡的阿塞斯王看着婆罗多王子迷茫的眼神，竟发出了肆无忌惮，甚至有些夸张的笑声，坚战被这突如其来的笑声惊得直起了后背。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这个王国的结局重要吗？有哪个国家能够真正地万古长存？本王的子民没有选择在早已注定的末日前自甘堕落，醉生梦死，而是选择昂首挺胸地战斗到了最后，对于一个王来说，能够统治这样的王国，能够让子民与自己齐心并进，那么王所在之处，他的国家便能与他同在。”  
阿塞斯王的话语让坚战沉默了许久，面对已知的结局，洛丹伦（乌鲁克）的人民又是为何会下定决心去对抗天命？哪怕这是一场注定会失败的战斗……  
“究竟是怎样的国家，怎样的百姓……才能在知道前方是绝路时依旧鼓足勇气，一步一步迈向深渊呢？”  
看着小王子难以置信的神情，吉尔伽美什稍微收敛了他的笑。  
“没什么稀奇的。本王曾经见过一位同样来自婆罗多的人，他相信天命，也预知了天命，却依旧选择追随本心而活。”  
明知追随难敌的自己会陷入万劫不复的境地，惨死在俱卢之野的战场，可迦尔纳却毅然选择了为挚友出生入死。  
或许正是因为泛人类史中迦尔纳做到了这点，虽然那个家伙屡屡口出狂言冒犯自己，他却并不讨厌迦尔纳。  
“婆罗多的人？他叫什么名字呢？”  
“迦尔纳。”  
当吉尔伽美什云淡风轻地说出这个名字，坚战的脸色忽然变得铁青。  
“这个人……你怎么会认识他？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
坚战的反应让吉尔伽美什提起了一丝兴趣。  
“他是我死去的兄长……他曾是象城的希望，勇武，智慧与美德的化身，父王用毕生心血将他抚养成人，可是……那些该死的修罗却暗算了他。父王说，这是正法给我们的考验，我们五兄弟必须实现兄长未能完成的任务，将正法带回世间。”  
如果兄长还活着……阿周那或许就不需要承受所有人的期望，或许……  
“事到如今，你还相信发生在你们兄弟身上的一切都是什么天命难违吗？究竟要失去多少个兄弟，你才会反抗呢？”  
吉尔伽美什意味深长地望了一眼两位正在接受南丁格尔治疗的小王子，无种和偕天，看着两位昏迷不醒的弟弟，再想想自己生死未卜的二弟怖军，坚战的内心再一次产生了动摇。  
“你可以固守成规，选择不作为，只做正法允许的事，直到所有人都‘光荣’地死去，毕竟，婆罗多变成何种模样，都是所谓神的旨意罢了。”  
阿塞斯王说着，血红的眼睛里闪过残忍的寒芒。“虽然我与那位恶王并不友好，但我也绝不会选择一个无趣的家伙成为盟友。”  
\---------------------难敌：象城的洗脑真可怕，罗泰耶现在都还好好活在我身边呢！------------------  
如果是神明的旨意……那为何，事情会变成这样？  
倘若父神还在，他又如何会容忍这种丧尽天良的事情发生……  
看着血阵内四分五裂，面目狰狞的尸体，以及穿梭在石阵中的巨型血虫，阿周那已经能猜出这里究竟发生了什么。迷阵中的血雾散发着令人作呕的气息，除了削弱他们的意志，更会麻痹众人的感官，就连迪卢木多在一波接一波的战斗后也出现了疲态。  
“唔……怎么会这样……为什么……”  
在杀死几只血虫后，迪卢木多开始喃喃低语，对魔力更加强大的阿尔托莉雅知道，在这个迷阵里呆的越久，所有人都会渐渐受血咒影响，失去神智。  
“我的君主……不是这样的。我和格兰尼并不是……”  
盎伽王扫了一眼那位自称“伯瓦尔•弗塔根”的枪兵，走上前去，用梵文吟唱出一段不知名的咒语。  
“你在做什么？”  
“转移诅咒。”  
盎伽王若无其事地说道：“这些诅咒对我没什么影响。对你的友人而言却是不小的负担。”  
戴着面具的白衣射手听到这句话似乎愣了一下，当咒文咏唱完毕，一团黑雾从迪卢木多身上冒出，窜入了盎伽王体内。被黑雾包围的盎伽王脸色苍白，但不适的神情很快就从他脸上消失了。  
“现身吧，我找到诅咒的源头了。”  
炽热的烈焰从枪尖上升起，日轮的光芒瞬间将石阵的真容照了出来——这根本就不是什么石阵，而是一只巨兽的腹中，那看似移动的迷宫实则是蠕动的肠胃。那些被撕裂的百姓正在胃液与胆汁中被慢慢腐蚀，吸收……  
“这就是你用血祭喂养的东西吗？！不……杜萨纳，这就是你的本体！”  
一丝怒意掠过盎伽王冷峻的面孔，他挥舞着手中的魔枪，枪尖上的火星瞬间变为燎原之火，点燃了肠胃的内壁。  
“当心！”  
畸形的血兽痛苦挣扎着，剧烈的翻腾使所有人一下子失去了平衡，更多的血虫朝着众人的方向涌来，难敌本想变成修罗形态，但这个结界似乎封印了他部分的能力，他只得用战杵迎战。  
“把这群东西都消灭掉，然后把个东西打穿不就好了！”  
阿尔托莉雅好不容易站稳脚跟后将双手都覆在了黑剑上，难敌却阻止了她，“不可！血咒已经改变了杜萨纳的身体，攻击它的肉体还会分出更多血虫来。跟着罗泰耶走。马嘶和富军掩护所有人撤离。”  
“明白。其实交给我一个人就够了。”  
皮肤黝黑的红发男子挽弓如月，眉间的摩尼宝珠因魔力的释放发出清鸣，   
“湿婆是一切众生的面、头、颈。他居住在一切众生心中，无处不至，无处不在，举世敬仰。他是物主，是推动者，是至纯者，是统治者，是永恒不灭之光……”  
当他松开弓弦，金色的箭支分裂为无数光点，飞向了来自四面八方的血虫。看着血虫在光芒中化作尘埃，马嘶嘴角勾起一丝狂气的笑意，但这份自信并没有持续多久，他发现自己开始下陷，而自己的双脚已被血兽肠胃的皱襞缠住。  
“得罪了。”  
这时，两支带着蓝色魔焰的箭支烧掉了马嘶腿上的束缚，自称富军的白衣弓兵将手伸向了陷阱里的马嘶。  
“切，是我轻敌了。没想到你除了选婿大典上那些花架子以外也懂实战。”  
马嘶虽然有些不高兴，但还是一边嘟囔着一边抓住了白衣弓兵的手。  
“为何？因为我是车夫之子，所以不应懂得战斗吗？”白衣弓兵颇有自嘲意味地说道。  
“谁管你是不是车夫之子。是我学艺不精还目中无人罢了。”  
阿周那原以为暴脾气的马嘶会对自己露出不屑的神情，但马嘶并没有因为“自己一个婆罗门居然被车夫之子所救”这件事而感到恼怒，反而更像是在恼怒自己的疏忽，并且收敛了方才狂妄的神色。  
“走了，盎伽王一定能找到施术者的位置。你叫富军对吧？我叫马嘶。”  
马嘶拍了拍富军的肩膀，随后大大咧咧地寻着盎伽王的足迹追了过去。  
阿周那当然知道这是马嘶。  
他可是摩诃婆罗多正史中，让般度族近乎全灭的男人。  
若是这种时候从背后给他一箭……再告诉所有人他在殿后的时候死了……  
就像你杀死迦尔纳的时候一样，用卑鄙而下作的手段取得胜利！  
那方为何不让他被血兽吞噬呢？  
可恶……  
自己到底怎么了？

“喂，你还好吗？停下！”  
马嘶的声音令他从血咒的影响中回过神来，他们此刻已经来到了一个洞穴的尽头，下方是一个巨大的空间，巨兽的血管连接着一个个血红色的卵泡，如同盘绕的树根。在卵泡内部，阿周那看见了班遮罗国的孩子，以及一些参加选婿大典的王公贵族，而卵泡下方，则是无数饥饿的血虫。  
阿周那打开了千里眼，透过这些半透明的卵泡，他看见血阵中间，降头师扭曲的面容。  
如果想要杀死施术者……他们必然会打破卵泡，伤到这些人质。  
一边是班遮罗国的孩子，一边是各国的贵族……如果不动手，杜萨纳也会抽干这些人质的生命。  
他们必须尽快做出选择……以最小的牺牲结束这场战争。  
“你已经输了，束手就擒吧，杜萨纳，放了这些人……我会让你死个痛快。”  
正在阿周那犹豫该如何攻击时，难敌从阴影中走向了卵泡结成的血阵，而在他身边的盎伽王青蓝的眼睛里也泛起了火红的光芒。  
“不……你不能……”  
难敌的残暴并没有让阿周那感到意外，但他不敢相信迦尔纳竟会不顾这些人质的安全直接向杜萨纳发起挑战。  
“当我施展血咒之时我的死亡就已经注定。值得庆幸的是……我的目的已经达到了。从今天开始，整个婆罗多将陷入恐慌。班遮罗国被罗刹族攻破，尸横遍野，却没有天神阻止。天众的最后一块遮羞布也消失了。不会再有人怀疑……神权已然没落的事实。”  
“那又如何？”  
难敌冷冷地看着罗刹术士苍老的面孔，“我要建立的王国……本来就不是靠对神明的崇拜所支撑起来的。你们的存在只会让我和我的人民更加强大。”  
“真是可惜啊，修罗族的勇健王……你选择了一条充满诅咒的路。”  
“吾友王道上的诅咒，将会由我来承受。”  
盎伽王抬手的瞬间并没有召唤出他的武器，阿周那并没弄清发生了什么，只看见和迪卢木多身上一样的黑烟从血红的卵泡中冒了出来，黑色的雾霭如同潮水汇聚在了他一人身上，仅仅是一刹那间，他竟将所有诅咒尽数转移到了自己身上……  
“你在做什么！没人能够同时承受这么多诅咒！”  
马嘶倒吸了一口凉气，而原本得意洋洋的杜萨纳也露出了惊愕的神情……  
“狂妄的家伙……就算你拥有超乎常人的自愈能力，也绝不可能抵消我的血咒！”  
杜萨纳话音刚落，盎伽王身上果然开始因血咒出现裂痕，不到几秒钟的时间，他的脚下就已经形成了一个血泊。可这位妖术师还来不及得意，他的身体也开始感到魔力过载带来的不适。  
“我的力量也不是那么好吸收的。”盎伽王拭去了脸上的鲜血，凌厉的眼神如同在打量一个上钩的猎物。  
“唔……可恶……你到底是什么怪物……”  
杜萨纳想要终止血咒的效果，但为时已晚……盎伽王体内过载的魔力，连同另一股未知的力量很快就蔓延至他的每一条神经，如同万蚁噬心，刀风剔骨……伴随着身体机能的崩坏，整个血阵都开始崩塌。  
“马修。”  
“雪花之壁已经准备完毕！”  
当血阵炸裂的一瞬间，坚固的雪花之壁罩住了所有人质。

降临在班遮罗的血雨终于停了。幸存的百姓和士兵甚至不敢相信，自己还能再度见到第二天的太阳。

传说有一天，三界中出现了一个法力强大的恶魔。这只恶魔法力高强，它每滴一滴血在地上，地上就会出现一千只和他一样厉害的化身去遗祸人间。迦梨女神恐怕这头恶魔会在决斗的时候把自己的血滴在地上，使其出现一千只法力同样高强的恶魔化身，就先把它的血吸干，一滴不剩。

“Saber, Archer, Lancer……你们都没事吧？”  
迦勒底的御主看着三位骑士，如释重负地呼出一口气。  
“我们没事……拜那个男人所赐。”  
阿周那望了一眼盎伽王所在的方向。  
血咒解除后，盎伽王身上的伤口也消失了，可是难敌仍然有些后怕，执意要搀扶着他，而马嘶则是一边抱怨他事先没说清楚自己的计划，一边将他的手臂绕过自己的肩膀。就这样，拿下首杀的盎伽王在两位队友善意的搀扶下凯旋而归。  
“我去看看宫殿那边如何。”  
阿周那扬长而去，听他的语气似乎是不太高兴的样子。

阿周那：我去他丫的搀扶，不就是找个机会吃豆腐，说白了就是馋他（哔……）  
咕哒：明知会被塞一嘴狗粮还是身体很诚实地跟他们下副本了，这下好了……  
难敌：我总觉得那个自称富军的白衣弓兵看罗泰耶的眼神有些不对。  
马嘶：我怎么觉得他看我们的眼神也不太对呢……  
第二十三章 没有永远的敌人  
婆罗多的明珠，曾经无比繁华的班遮罗国，在血雨的冲刷后只剩下苟延残喘的士兵与流离失所的百姓。原本应该举国欢庆的选婿大典，竟以一个悲剧作为终结。  
比起国家败亡，生灵涂炭，绝望的阴云笼罩在王城上空。婆罗门仙人们使出浑身解数建立起的魔法屏障已经不再安全。  
“你有没有想过，倘若当年的象城没有建立起那支军队，会变成何等模样？”  
异域的国王与婆罗多年轻的王子站在破败的城墙上，俯瞰着战后的一片狼藉，如果还有什么值得庆幸的事，那即是人民还在……  
人即是城，人即是国，只要班遮罗的人民还心存希望，他们便能在这破碎的山河之上重新建立起一个辉煌的王国。  
可是，他们现在是否有这样的觉悟呢？  
坚战无法回答这位“阿塞斯王”的问题，只是下意识地走向了战后的废墟，清理起战场上的一砖一石。即便如此，他的耳边还是回响起了那日在象城朝堂上的辩论。  
罗刹的入侵被暂时击退后，难敌提出，如今城防空虚，需要立刻补充兵力，任何骁勇善战者都会成为选拔的对象，不论出身，不论种姓，不论之前从事何职。坚战自然明白，难敌这么做只是为了让修罗族进驻象城更加合理，同时通过给下层百姓出人头地的机会替自己收买人心。  
“这么做是饮鸩止渴！”  
“非常时期用非常之法，告诉我，你的正（和谐）法，就是眼睁睁地看着象城走向灭亡吗？”  
积满血水的泥潭中，他仿佛看见了难敌带着血丝的眼睛，他的话语振振有词，每一句话都直击自己的信仰，可是，坚战依旧十分清醒，难敌的目的绝对不止是保护象城那么简单。  
“你不仅藐视正（和谐）法，让象城的百姓做僭越本分之事，还把这些修罗族带进城，使得人人自危，这么做只会引起天众的怒火，让象城走向灭亡！”  
那时的自己，依旧坚信自己的信仰是正确的，而这次十字路口的选择也必然是神明给自己的考验。只要经过了这个考验，正（和谐）法自然会再度庇佑象城。可那位修罗族的勇健王自然对此嗤之以鼻。  
“那你倒是告诉我，城破之时你的神明和你的正法能做什么？现在象城防御空虚，随时可能再次被入侵，在你眼里象城活生生的百姓，这么多有血有肉的人就活该为你眼中所谓的正法殉葬吗？”  
“正因如此，我才会主张向盟国求援，加固象城的城防，而你急功近利的做法会让他们下地狱！”  
“求援？象城危在旦夕之时，可有任何一国伸出援手？你可见过死在罗刹口中的百姓是何等的惨状，现在的婆罗多和地狱有什么区别？！若坐以待毙，这就是地狱！”  
不……他绝不会认可难敌的做法。  
他绝不会背弃他的信仰……  
可恶……  
指间的刺痛将坚战从回忆中拉回了现实，不知不觉，他的十指已经被碎掉的砖石刺得鲜血淋漓。在一旁观察着这位王子的吉尔伽美什并没有掩饰自己愉悦的神情，看着这个羽翼尚未丰满的转轮圣王内心挣扎的模样让他对接下来这位王子会如何转变产生了一丝兴趣。  
“你不需要认可那个男人的做法。自古的君王在处理外交时，看重的从来不是共同的观念，而是……共同的利益。”  
坚战闻言，忽然停下了手上的动作。  
“宫廷内的博弈如同赌桌，拼的是你死我活，而国与国的博弈则看重双赢。”  
不管最后统治婆罗多的王是谁，让这个国家落入罗刹一族手里都不会是他和难敌想要的结果。  
“这不得不说是一个疯狂的想法。但我知道应该怎么做。”  
般度族的长子说罢，整理了一下衣冠，朝着宫殿的方向走去。  
“呵，那就好好表现，让本王看看你是否有成为转轮圣王的器量吧。”  
“王，这么巧，你也来这帮忙搬砖了？哎不对，你拿的是泥土板。”  
吉尔伽美什还没来得及享受多久愉悦的时光，就听见了一个令他极其火大的声音。在这充满血腥的战场上还能闻到花香，除了梅林那个不靠谱的老杂修应该没别人了。  
“你还想尝尝本王的泥土板吗？本王的王后哪去了？”  
“阿尔托莉雅身先士卒，冲进罗刹军阵，一骑当千的英姿我可以给你讲述一整天~所以，你下次见到她再用‘王后’这个称呼可能真的会死。”  
梅林笑嘻嘻的神情让吉尔伽美什很想给他一板砖，但接下来的事情让他十分庆幸他没把泥土板丢出去。  
“哼，本王岂会如此畏首畏尾。早在巴比伦她就已经答应过本王……”  
“王，你少说两句吧……”迦勒底的御主还没来得及说完，一把黑剑就朝吉尔伽美什漂亮的小脸蛋劈了下来，还好这位王的脸皮比城墙还厚，咳，不，还好贤王手快，抬起了泥土板，才避免了被誓约之剑正面糊脸的悲剧。  
“我答应过什么来着？我想起来了，我好像答应过会让你死个痛快！”  
手持黑剑的女骑士正准备抬脚踢向魔术师的胃部，一个冷静的声音不适时宜地打断了这场单方面碾压的战斗。  
“贵国的女子都如此彪悍，看来洛丹伦确实是个强大的国家。”  
不知何时出现在城内的难敌竟一脸严肃地分析起这尴尬的一幕，骑士王收起了黑剑，“不，你对洛丹伦似乎有什么误会。”  
“比起洛丹伦民风如何，我们的殿下更关心的，是洛丹伦究竟是敌是友。”  
难敌身后，一名身材矮小的男子一瘸一拐地朝众人走来。他的脸上堆满了笑容，却让迦勒底的御主感到有些不适，那种笑里藏刀的表情让人想起了一个词，“鹰视狼顾”。想必此人就是难敌的军师，令奎师那都感到棘手的沙恭尼。  
“舅舅，你确定洛丹伦国还没完全站在般度族那边？”  
与那位危险的男子同行的是一名同样身着华丽服饰的贵族男子，样貌与难敌有几分相似。想必这就是难敌的弟弟难降。  
“我听盎伽王提起过，与刺客一起前来行刺的还有一群异邦人，想必你们就是盎伽王口中的异邦人了。”  
沙恭尼眯着眼睛，小心翼翼地审视着迦勒底的御主，褐色的眼睛仿佛能看穿所有谎言，而迦勒底的御主也很清楚，接下来的交涉中，她说出的谎言越多，会暴露的东西就越多。  
“是的，婆罗多大陆上有我们要找的东西……关乎洛丹伦的存亡。为了得到那样东西，我们需要盟友。我们渡海来此，先接触到了多门城的奎师那。奎师那愿意提供帮助，但条件是我们也要帮他做一些事，接下来应该不需要我们解释了。”  
御主的说辞让马修松了一口气——她确实没说谎，他们来婆罗多回收圣杯，清除特异点，而这关乎人理存亡。为了做到这一点，他们需要盟友，而他们来到特异点接触的第一个盟友就是那位狗头军师。虽然这么快就把他供出来有些不厚道，但那个一来就想夺取御主令咒的家伙……可不能怪御主卖队友啊。  
“哦？又是瓦苏戴夫……很不幸，你们被他利用了。”  
提起这个名字，沙恭尼果然露出了很懂的表情。那个大忽悠自然不会放过任何可利用的棋子。  
“你们要找的东西又是何物？”  
“事关国运的机密本王凭什么告诉你？”  
迦勒底的御主还没想好怎么圆谎，自称阿塞斯王的吉尔伽美什就用傲慢的声音打断了他。  
“现在本王唯一可以向你们透露的信息是，因为那群该死的罗刹，那件本应属于本王的东西很可能已经被他们夺走。如果不是你们这些家伙太没用，让婆罗多的领土大部分都落入了罗刹族手里，本王或许早就完成任务，回洛丹伦继承王位了。”  
这一本正经地放地图炮加胡说八道的风采让迦勒底的御主恨不得送他一尊小金人。连刚才还想揍他的骑士王都惊讶于他的厚颜无耻。  
“那若是我们能帮你找回那样东西呢？”  
“本王可以大发慈悲地帮助你们对抗罗刹，但本王有个条件。若是在击退罗刹的过程中发现了任何不寻常的东西，必须交给本王过目。”  
沙恭尼半信半疑地皱起了眉头，  
“为何不直接告诉我们你在寻找什么？”  
“蠢货！要是告诉你们本王在找的东西长什么样子，又怎么保证你们不会用它来要挟本王？”吉尔伽美什蛮不讲理的态度让一向擅长出老千的沙恭尼也有些无奈，如果说般度族的家伙还会遵守某些游戏规则，这位王必然是会在赌局上直接掀桌的脾气。  
“怎么样，本王开出的条件已经够优厚了吧？”  
沙恭尼捏着嘴边那撮小胡子，像一名精明的商人一样掂量着利弊。洛丹伦一行人不论在选婿大典还是方才的守卫战中都展现出了非凡的实力，他们真正的国力也是个谜。加上他们有共同的敌人，条件也并没有什么不合理，这种时候拉拢他们而非树敌才是明智之举。  
唯一令他犹豫的是，他隐隐感到这几个来路不明的家伙前来婆罗多的目的并不会只是回收几件东西那么简单。  
“我同意和你们结盟，共同对抗罗刹，并且帮你们寻找你们想要的东西。但倘若洛丹伦哪天威胁到婆罗多的存亡，或者想要取而代之，那我们会终止盟约，向你们宣战。”  
虽然看出沙恭尼仍旧有所顾虑，但难敌却还是爽快地答应了英雄王的提议。  
“若是共同对抗罗刹的威胁，班遮罗国也愿意参与。”  
就在这时，宫殿方向传来一个苍老的声音，“我们已经没什么可以失去的东西了。”  
当迦勒底的御主寻着声音望去，她看见选婿大典上那个倔脾气的老父亲已经白发苍苍，面容憔悴。随他一同前来的，是头戴孔雀翎的雅度族王子奎师那，以及……一位面孔与阿周那有几分相似的贵族男子。  
“我们兄弟四人，以及雅度族的勇士也会鼎力支持。”  
他的声音十分沉稳，虽然从一些微妙的表情依旧能读出他说这些话并非发自真心，但要走出这一步对他来说已经是不小的改变。  
“真是稀奇啊，口口声声要与我等势不两立的瓦苏戴夫和般度族居然……”  
难降和沙恭尼不禁挖苦了起来，“是什么让你改变了主意，正（和谐）法的守护者，坚战王子？”  
“我绝不会认可难敌的做法。也永远不会承认，你带进城的修罗兵是象城的子民。但罗刹一族已经威胁到了整个婆罗多的存亡，我承认，他们是比你还要可怕的威胁。”  
“所谓两害相权取其轻。”奎师那粲然一笑，随后意味深长地看了骑士王一眼。  
迦勒底的御主疑惑地瞪着梅林和吉尔伽美什，莫非……这也是他们计划的一部分？但这一步能否成功，也要看难敌会如何判断。  
难敌冷冷地看着雅度族的军师，这种冷静决策的样子令迦勒底的御主感到有些违和。在正史迦尔纳的英灵叙述中，难敌是一个很容易飘飘然的人……而接下来他做出的决策更令她感到目瞪口呆。  
“两害相权取其轻？哼，说得好，希望你们不是只会耍嘴皮子。”  
事情进展得太过顺利，反而令人感到格外不安…

阿周那：哎……什么叫我们四兄弟……这么快就把我摘出去了。我还没死呢。  
奎师那：帕斯，你都决定用马甲了，总不能这时候认亲吧！  
坚战：如果我们的兄长迦尔纳还活着……我三弟或许就不会成为工具人，如果他不会成为工具人或许他就不会死，我也不会一生都活在坑死弟弟的愧疚中……啊……如果迦尔纳还在该多好啊！  
阿周那：好吧，我死了。  
难敌：谁特么又在咒罗泰耶死！他可还活着！！！

第二十四章 平民英雄的待遇  
“班遮罗的公主，从祭坛中升起，幸运之源，倾世无比，姿容曼妙，祭火之女。黝黑肤色，美目若莲，青丝云鬓，倾泻如墨，女神下凡，化身不朽。香气郁浓，宛若蓝莲，生来成熟，袅袅婷婷，美艳绝伦，妙不可言。”

黑公主德罗帕蒂，木柱王的掌上明珠，班遮罗国引以为傲的祭火之女，从她出生的一刻起，就被婆罗门仙人们称之为将会改变婆罗多命运的女子。  
人们爱戴着这位集美丽，善良与智慧于一身的公主，甚至称她为吉祥天女下凡。想必，她的命运将在选婿大典上与一位贤德的王子相连。对于举世瞩目的选婿大典，班遮罗的百姓曾经充满了期待。  
没人会想到……选婿大典会以那样的形式告终。更令人始料未及的，是接下来降临在班遮罗国的无妄之灾。  
公主选婿之日，罗刹军大举进攻，攻破婆罗门仙人建立的护国结界，挟持了参与选婿大典的各国王子，并且在城中大肆杀戮……这让原本已经流离失所，意志薄弱的百姓开始怀疑，班遮罗的祭火之女究竟是为班遮罗带来了祝福，还是灾厄。  
残破的街道上虽然正在重建，但人们心中的创伤却需要时间来恢复，而消极的情绪也在被血洗的城市蔓延。民间开始传唱另一首歌。曾经被万民所仰慕的公主，如今，却成了人们诅咒和埋怨的对象，甚至还有人将她说成是修罗女。

“当心啊，那班遮罗的公主，倾国倾城，祸水红颜，灾厄之源，亡国之女……”

“够了，把对罗刹族的仇恨强加在一个女子身上只能让你们显得更加懦弱。”  
飘荡在废墟中的歌谣因一位白衣射手的出现戛然而止，这位戴着面具的神秘男子，正是突然出现在选婿大典上，并且带走公主的男人。经过这场灾祸之后，除了甩锅给黑公主，指责神秘男子阻挠选婿大典，惹怒神明的也大有人在。他刚说完这句话，就察觉到几个人影已经围了上来。  
“看啊，就是因为他，一介车夫之子，不但僭越本分，还妄图得到公主，才招惹了神明，让班遮罗国失去了庇护！”  
“你们……最好看清楚你们真正的敌人是谁！我的行为是否触怒神明，是否会遭受惩罚，轮不到你们来决定。”  
虽然一直在使用“富军（小太阳别名）”这个身份，但这些人说起“车夫之子”这个词，并以此来羞辱自己的时候阿周那依旧感到了莫名的愤怒。  
更令他感到耻辱的是，那个男人生前无时无刻没有因为这个身份而遭受人们的恶意，却依旧没有憎恨过婆罗多的百姓……自己竟因为这点小事就险些动怒。  
“把他绑起来，只有惩罚这个亵渎正法的家伙，我们才能得到众神的原谅！”  
阿周那扫视了一眼那几个无处发泄怒火的百姓，这些人愚痴而狂信的眼神竟让他回想起了那晚，在罗睺的庙宇……  
‘只有让他们的血流干才能平息罗睺陛下的怒火！’  
他们又有什么区别？  
“能不能得到众神的原谅我不知道，但按照班遮罗国的律法，当街斗殴是什么下场你们应该清楚，当然，前提是班遮罗在你们眼里还是一个国家。”  
就在几位男子要动手时，熟悉的声音从巷道的尽头传来，那一双双愤怒的眼睛很快被恐惧和敬畏所取代，几秒内就跑得影都没了。阿周那寻着声音望去，映入眼帘的，正是那位死神一般的盎伽王。  
这个男人的出现也并没有让阿周那放松下来。有那么一瞬间，他甚至以为盎伽王会揭穿自己的身份，或借着这个机会将自己杀死。可是，当他走到阿周那面前，只是轻描淡写地提了一句：  
“城内或许还有残存的罗刹兵。”  
“为什么要在乎呢？”  
阿周那略带讽刺地说道：“刚才那些人，也把你当成怪物。”  
“那是他们的事。”  
盎伽王说罢，朝着下一条街道走去，“就算是懦弱而愚痴的家伙，也有他们的价值。”  
“那在血兽体内的时候，如果你不能转移诅咒，你会怎么做？！”  
阿周那跟了上去，像是一定要确认某些东西一样，迫切地追问道：“你会根据价值来决定牺牲班遮罗的孩子还是各国的贵族吗？！”  
“这种假设毫无意义。就算我知道怎样才是正确的做法，我无法保证在抉择那一瞬间我会怎么执行。”  
“正确的做法……？你指的是什么？”  
“从牺牲人数最小的角度发起攻击，不论牺牲的对象是班遮罗的孩子还是贵族。因为不发起攻击，所有人都会死，一旦发起攻击，就必然有伤亡，所以必须果断动手。这也是你当时的计划吧。”  
当盎伽王神色淡然地提出这个理论时，他并没有看见面具背后惊讶的面孔。  
不……是否有这层面具，又有什么区别呢？  
不论隔着多少层面具……他都能看穿自己的想法。在那双青蓝的眼睛面前，他就像一个失去铠甲的士兵一样脆弱。  
“你……”  
“能拥有这样的觉悟，你不会一直是一介车夫之子的，富军。”  
当迦尔纳喊出这个名字时，阿周那愣了片刻，他甚至以为自己即将穿帮。  
“你记得这个名字？”  
奇怪……盎伽王的神情分明告诉他，这个名字他从未听过。  
“有什么奇怪吗？盎伽王能记住每一位俱卢勇士的名字，更何况，你所展现出的武勇确实令人印象深刻。”  
在这关键的节骨眼上，一个中气十足的声音不适时宜地打断了他们的谈话，头上镶嵌着摩尼宝珠的红发男子似乎没看出两人之间紧张的气氛，大摇大摆地走来，  
“难敌说有重大决策需要和你商议。这位富军小哥如果不介意的话可以随我们一起前往。”  
“可是……我……不合适吧。”  
阿周那内心是拒绝的，可这位急性子的大师兄还没等他说完就用那壮硕的膀子一把匡住了他，  
“没什么不合适，难敌从来不会以出身来区分任何人，他说你的弓术可以跟我媲美，让你做车夫太过屈才了。要好好干呀，小哥~今后说不定咱们就是同袍了！你要是不去就是看不起我马嘶！我还等着哪天跟你切磋切磋呢！”  
这强买强卖的态度跟街头的痞子无赖有区别吗？！阿周那皱起了眉头，这难不成是被挟持了？而且还是被宿敌和仇人光天化日之下带到反派BOSS面前了！  
他现在只希望木柱王到时候对自己下个逐客令，把自己这个“车夫之子”赶出宫殿去。毕竟，宫殿内的熟人太多了……  
可他显然低估了马嘶的暴脾气。  
“马嘶殿下（马嘶他爹德罗纳有班遮罗一半的国土，所以马嘶从某种意义上也算一名王储），此举不妥吧。军机要事，怎么可以让一位车夫之子参与其中？”  
果不其然，当马嘶带着白衣弓手走向议事厅的时候，原本站在门口要迎接盎伽王和马嘶的猛光王储（黑公主的哥哥，阿周那的小舅子）也和其父木柱王一样展现出了其川剧一般的变脸能力。  
看着这位变脸如翻书的王储，马嘶皱起了眉头，满脸写着不爽地回击道：“有何不妥？他可是难敌指名道姓请来的勇士。”  
“对于俱卢唯才是举的作风我早有耳闻，但俱卢既然有心与班遮罗国合作，还请各位入乡随俗。坐在议事厅里的诸位都是来自各国的王公贵族，别说是让一名车夫之子与之平起平坐，就是让他踏足于此都是对于贵族们莫大的羞辱。”  
猛光固执地挡在门口，虽然他的国家在前不久的战斗中近乎覆灭，但班遮罗依旧是一个完整的国家，而身为未来的国王，他也绝不会在别国面前露出软肋。  
“你有完没完？！在座的各位王公贵族，包括木柱王陛下和你自己，之所以还能活着坐在这里皆是因为这位勇士的勇武！现在你们安全了就又开始瞧不起人了？！”  
马嘶觉得自己已经很努力地在克制他的脾气，但还是忍不住说了几句冲动的话。  
“马嘶，算了……我本就不应出现在此地。更不想给难敌王子带来不必要的麻烦。”  
阿周那觉得这本是个借坡下驴的好机会，但马嘶却按住了他的肩膀，严肃地说道：“不，这不是你的问题。”  
“还请马嘶殿下见谅。这也是为了能让诸王国精诚合作而不得不做出的妥协。”  
猛光理直气壮的说辞令马嘶更加火大，所幸盎伽王在他即将爆发时及时制止了他。  
“此言差矣，若班遮罗有心与俱卢合作，也请接受俱卢与诸王国的不同。倘若一切都按照班遮罗的规矩进行，那么仅仅是在班遮罗的国境内召唤出修罗大军与罗刹作战就已经是不合常理之事。王储殿下言，让一名车夫之子与诸位贵族平起平坐乃是莫大的羞辱，那么在殿下眼中，吾友难敌同时身为修罗族的勇健王，是否也没有资格与诸位贵族平起平坐呢？”  
“这……”  
盎伽王一番有礼有节的说辞令猛光哑口无言，他虽然确实不屑与难敌这种人为伍，但现在的班遮罗国不能没有象城的支持。他只得将白衣弓手也请入了议事厅。  
“有请盎伽王与德罗纳之子马嘶，以及……在班遮罗的守卫战中抗击罗刹的……勇士。”  
猛光甚至不屑于提起“富军”这个名字。  
阿周那自然注意到了这个微妙的细节。当他走进议事厅，身为弓手敏锐的听觉让他很快就了解到了诸国贵族们对自己的轻蔑，包括……他不明真相的兄弟们。  
鉴于富军“车夫之子”的身份，木柱王只给他赐了一个边角的位置，甚至没给他安排座椅，他原本正想在一个不引人注意的角落安静一会，热心群众马嘶大大咧咧地把他拉到了盎伽王和难敌旁边，还给他拉了张凳子。  
这一举动自然引起了不少贵族的反感，看到这位神秘的白衣弓手和俱卢族走得这么近，才失去三弟不久，对俱卢恨之入骨的怖军更是气恼地说道：“他就像条狗，不配吃祭火边的祭品！”（《摩诃婆罗多》里怖军在象城演武时羞辱迦尔纳的原话。）  
阿周那想过无数与兄弟们重逢的场景。  
这绝对是最糟糕的一种。  
‘Archer，真的不要告诉你的兄弟们你还活着吗？’  
看着阿周那陷入这样的处境，迦勒底的御主也很不是滋味。他渐渐开始体会，迦尔纳生前所承受过的所有恶意。  
‘一切按照帕斯的计划进行下去就好。只有相信我已经死了……失去所有的底牌，坚战才能开始依靠自己的力量，成长为真正的王。毕竟……这个世界的阿周那……确实已经不复存在了。英灵之躯的我，不可能一直辅佐他。’   
‘可是……’  
‘不会长久的。我会尽快查清真相。等那位孔雀仙人恢复伤势，与难敌他们会合，我的身份也必然会暴露。’  
见阿周那如此坚定，迦勒底的御主也没再过问什么，她必须尽量减少和Archer的接触，以免俱卢方把他们当成一伙的。  
诸王国关于如何对抗罗刹族入侵的会议并不是十分顺利。每个国家都有自己的小九九，班遮罗近乎覆灭的事实令其他国家人人自危的同时，都想着如何增强自身的防御。因此，当难敌提出组建联军的时候，几乎所有人都只是口头支持，赞许难敌帮助班遮罗国击退罗刹的壮举，但要说出兵支持，所有人都陷入了沉默。  
毕竟……几年前的象城被罗刹族攻破时，所谓的盟友们并没有进行援助。班遮罗的存活，又有谁会在乎呢？  
第一次会议很快就不欢而散。待所有人都离席，前往住所以后，阿周那也打算悄然离去。令他始料未及的是，难敌似乎有意在议事厅外等他。  
“难敌殿下……”  
阿周那注意到难敌此刻并没带侍卫，迦尔纳和马嘶都不在，虽然不知道这是否是陷阱……但要刺杀难敌，这也是绝佳的机会了。他小心谨慎地掩藏着自己的情绪，而难敌则看上去十分放松，自顾自地和他攀谈了起来。  
“大臂的弓手啊，不必掩饰，我看得出来你并不希望与我等走得太近。木柱王说你是奎师那的车夫，想必你已经从奎师那那里了解到不少关于我的事。”  
“恕我直言，在下了解到的故事可不是什么英雄事迹。你不仅让修罗一族鸠占鹊巢，还扭曲了象城百姓的信仰，更是用下作的手段逼走了名正言顺的继承人—坚战王储。”  
阿周那并不打算给敌方阵营留下什么好印象，于是也一反常态地用不客气的语调怼了上去。  
“你要是听到什么好话我才会觉得有鬼了。”  
难敌对于这些言论似乎习以为常，但他接下来的反问却让阿周那感到格外棘手。  
“既然你一直以来都受到那位正法化身的熏陶，又为何会做出如此‘超出本分’的事呢？难道你不应该遵循天众赋予你的神圣使命，好好去为奎师那驾车吗？”  
“这……”  
那个恶王的质问，竟会令阿周那感觉如鲠在喉。  
“告诉我，是什么让你决定拿起弓，你又是为何而战？”  
面对难敌的追问，阿周那的脑海中不知为何竟会响起那句话……  
“如果出身和境遇乃是因为前世的业果，那么，为何上天要赋予我与现状不符的能力，其中必有缘由。”   
“呵……你知道这句话意味着什么吗？”  
难敌以胜者的姿态笑道：“这意味着，你从未遵循过奎师那的教诲。他真是个可悲的失败者。就连他的车夫也不愿意相信他的鬼话。”  
这句话无疑激怒了阿周那，他温润的声音变得有些嘶哑，“但奎师那并未欺骗过信赖着他的人。你却欺骗了全心全意信赖着你的迦尔纳殿下！”  
提到迦尔纳这个名字，难敌果然脸色大变，即便是隔着面具阿周那都能感受到难敌此刻的震怒。  
“这也是奎师那告诉你的鬼话吧……”  
他注视着那位白衣的弓手，褐色的眼睛在不知不觉间已经变得血红。  
“你以为……你对发生在他身上的一切又了解多少？”

小剧场：  
新年到啦，沉迷泰拳一直拖更的作者在这里对大家表示对不起（齐格飞脸），然后就是新年快乐，祝大家都能拥有政哥哥！  
阿周那（阴沉）：过年送我一份来自兄弟们的恶意，真行啊你。  
怖军（惊）：什么？我刚才骂的是我弟弟？  
坚战：对啊……你上辈子骂的那个还是咱们真正的大哥呢。所以说过年积点口德行吗！！！  
木柱王：你们有我惨……我过个年，女儿没嫁出去，还差点灭国了。  
奎师那：我的帕斯呢？！帕斯说过要和我一起过年的！

第二十五章 太阳之子的陨落（上）  
这一次，同样的演员，同样的剧本，被搬上了布置着不同景色的舞台。

你愿意相信哪个故事呢？

你知道这个世界为何没有迦尔纳这个名字吗？  
你说的没错，莲花的种子确实不会开出曼陀罗，莲花早就枯萎了。  
这两个故事，有相同的起点与相同的结局。深究这个故事的过程，究竟有什么意义？

故事的起点，依旧是从婆罗多的末法时代开始，神权衰微，群魔横行，直到一位沐浴着太阳光辉的神子降临于世，给这个黑暗的国度带来了久违的希望。  
他带着金甲与金耳环出生，从一开始就被父神苏利耶寄予厚望，他是般度族的长子，象城的正统继承人迦尔纳。  
而勇健王婆雅的转世，婆罗多的灾祸之星，在太阳之子出生后几年也降临于此世，同预言中一样，他出生之时天降异象，响雷轰鸣，被视之为不祥的魔童。  
他们原本应该是相生相克的仇敌。象城的婆罗门仙人们曾经预言，这个魔童的出现会为俱卢带来厄运，甚至克死般度王的孩子迦尔纳。因此……必须铲除这个祸根，将他扼杀在摇篮里。  
可是，又有哪位父亲，会放任他人因为莫须有的罪名害死自己的孩子？  
盲眼的父亲在长辈与仙人们面前苦苦哀求着，他愿意放弃任何东西，只要他们能够放过自己的孩子，给他一条生路。可是……冰冷的皇宫内，无人回应。  
这个孽障必须被铲除。  
当得知自己才出世的孩子即将被处死，甘陀利在神庙前跪了几天几夜，只要有人能够给她的孩子一条生路，哪怕是陷入万劫不复的地狱，她也会欣然接受。她的祈祷没有换来神明的宽恕，当她精疲力尽，几乎要昏厥之时，一群不速之客来到了宫殿。  
有人说，难敌不是被修罗族的刺客偷走的。他是一位绝望的父亲，在走投无路之后，亲自交给修罗一族的。哪怕这是一条诅咒之路，但至少，他还能活下去。  
不论如何，灾厄的王子在幽界长大，修罗王也听说过勇健王转世的传说，他坚信，难敌能将修罗一族带出暗无天日的幽界，颠覆神权的统治。俱卢王子被当做修罗族未来的王来培养，不到十岁就必须经历各种残酷的试炼。  
修罗王时刻提醒他，他的亲生父母在象城受到的种种不公的对待，他从小就知道，自己的生父与生母是谁，终有一天，他必须夺回象城，拯救那个一生下他就承受骨肉分离之苦的母亲。  
和众多暴躁而好战的阿修罗不同，流着人类血脉的王子并不急于向太阳之子发起挑战，而是像一位人王一样通过外交手段开始尽可能地拉拢盟友。  
随着天众在人界的影响日益减弱，除了修罗一族之外，罗刹，娜迦，饿鬼，夜叉，檀那婆等众也开始壮大，在修罗王子的试炼中，他收服了许多夜叉与檀那婆的部族，并将其纳入麾下，作为与神子们交战的筹码。  
这一切原本进行得十分顺利，可是，他并没预料到，自己处心积虑想要杀死的对象竟会大大咧咧地出现在自己的领地里。  
得知那位太阳之子打败了自己的部下，年轻气盛的修罗王子气势汹汹地带着亲卫队冲进了那片森林。  
他从小就被告知，自己和父母的所有不幸都因他而起，因此，那位名为迦尔纳的男人必然是一个阴险狡诈，丑恶无比的家伙。他误打误撞地将一名带着耳钉的檀那婆当做了自己的克星，可对方却比自己想象中还要强大……  
就在他失去所有亲卫队，即将葬身于檀那婆的手中时，几支带着阳炎的魔箭从林间穿过，精准地刺向了檀那婆的破绽，束缚住了它的行动。  
他不敢相信，他们竟是在这样的场合下相见。  
“跟我来。”  
戴着金耳环的少年向修罗王子伸出了手，讽刺的是，他当时并没有另一种选择，只得跟着他在丛林间穿梭，躲避檀那婆的攻击，直到少年借助之前布下的迷阵将那只恶魔甩开。  
经历过险象环生的逃亡后，修罗王子才真正有机会看清少年的面孔。  
和传闻中一样，太阳之子戴着金色的耳环，眉心一点日轮状的提拉克，白皙的肤色如同阳光般耀眼，棱角分明的五官惊为天人，矫健的身姿好似翱翔的金翅鸟，就在他惊讶于自己的对手竟不是个丑八怪的时候，那双如同孔雀翎般青蓝的莲目也在严肃地注视着自己。  
“你受伤了，薇夏莉教过我一些制作草药的方法，你在这里别动。”  
“你等等！我……不需要你的施舍。”  
居然被自己的仇敌救了，这是何等的耻辱。年少的修罗王子想要站起身，可接下来更令他感到掉面子的事情发生了——那个看上去比自己轻好几公斤的人类王子居然把自己按在了地上，“我说过别动。他的武器上有毒，毒液扩散只需要不到一个时辰的时间，几个时辰内足以致死。刚才逃亡的路上，毒液已经扩散了。”  
“真的要救我吗？你甚至不知道我是谁。到时候告诉你了你可别后悔。”  
“你可以等我把你救活了再告诉我。”  
刚开始的时候，修罗王子分分钟能被这位没脾气的太阳之子气到想吐血。当时，迦尔纳哪怕只是放任他自生自灭，或许……他的命运真的能够一帆风顺。  
在森林里恢复伤势，并且制定计划打败那只檀那婆的日子里，难敌不止一次想要趁机杀死这个太阳之子，一想到这么做就能断绝象城的希望，报复那些逼迫自己父母的家伙，他就感到愉悦。  
令他不愿意承认的是，他并不讨厌这个人类王子。  
“话说，薇夏莉是谁？”  
“是我最好的朋友。她家比较靠近城郊，所以我从她那里总是能够学到平日里学不到的东西。只是……”  
没脾气的王子居然露出了沮丧的神色，难敌不知自己是不是该感到幸灾乐祸。  
“怎么了？”  
“我的家人和老师总是说我不应该和出身低微的人结交，而且他们不相信薇夏莉是一个充满智慧的女孩。我不明白，以老师的才智和眼光，怎么会看不出薇夏莉很优秀呢？”  
“他们脑子进水了吗？有没有智慧跟出身如何又有什么关系？你只是永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人。什么一个人的命运从出生的那一刻起就已经决定……都是鬼话！”  
想起象城的元老们是如何“处理”自己这个魔童，难敌的话语变得十分激动，  
“如果有人告诉你，一个你素未蒙面的新生儿会成为正法的敌人，为婆罗多带来灾祸，为了重塑正（和谐）法，必须将他抹杀掉。你会怎么做？”  
“倘若他口中的正（和谐）法是要通过抹杀一个无辜的婴儿才能建立起来，那么他信奉的东西必然是邪魔外道。”  
人类王子诚恳而果断的回答让难敌愣了几秒，可是，这种震惊很快就被愤怒所取代。一股难以抑制的怒火使他的眼睛变得血红，他掐住了少年的脖颈，歇斯底里地大吼道：“少说漂亮话了！如果你的老师们这么告诉你，你真的不会照做吗？！”  
“咳……”  
可恶……  
看着那双青蓝的眼睛逐渐失去光泽，他本来应该高兴才对……  
在难敌就快得逞的时候，他的身体忽然失去了平衡，迦尔纳以极其微小的动作使他硬生生摔在了泥地上，他正要站起身时，对方竟以摔跤的技巧迅捷地锁住了他四肢的行动。  
“冷静下来了吗。”  
直到难敌的眼睛恢复为正常的褐色，迦尔纳才解除了锁技。  
“我不是在说漂亮话。倘若有一天，我的老师们真的让我这么做，就算违抗师命，堕金刚地狱，我也绝不盲从。”

那时，难敌并未想过，这句话会一语成谶。

咕哒：哇！原来难敌和迦尔纳真的玩过摔跤啊！大过年就听到这么劲爆的消息！  
阿基里斯：关于地面锁技，我和老师练过，可以肯定的告诉你们，每一个招式都充满哲学🤔  
迪卢木多：男人之间的感情真棒！！！  
吉尔伽美什：哦哦哦某个幸运A又给自己立flag，真是个幸运的男人，呵呵哈哈哈哈！  
阿周那（阴沉）：大过年的给我找刺激是不是？！什么按在地上…什么地面锁技？（冒黑烟）  
难敌：哈哈哈哈哈想不到这个特异点里我们本来应该是敌对关系居然也能成为挚友，ZZ导演在哪？说吧，要我赏你点什么？  
奎师那：难敌原来是克夫命啊，嘻嘻嘻嘻。  
阿周那（崩溃）：谁是夫？？！！！谁？！！！

第二十六章 太阳之子的陨落（中）  
难敌在幽界的几年里，一直是凭借自己的实力完成各种试炼，因此，他并没想到，自己竟然能和那位人类王子协同作战。  
虽然计划是早已制定好，并且演练过无数次，甚至还演算过每个节点不同的可能性，但实战与演练不同的是，他们必须拥有足够的默契，才能做出相同的预判与行动。  
每当檀那婆放出毒刺，那位人类王子都会挡在难敌身前，伴随着耀眼的光芒，所有毒刺都会被反弹回去。修罗王曾说过，太阳之子的金甲与生俱来，与他血肉相连，没有任何破绽，因此还没有刺客能够伤得了他。  
在迦尔纳反弹伤害的同时，难敌也蓄好了三昧真火的咒语，受到业火加持的战杵每一次进攻都足以将眼前的林地化作焦土。但这声势浩大的攻势并非是决胜的一击……因为那只檀那婆的心脏与人类不同。  
“找到了！”  
日冕一般的光晕笼罩着太阳之子青蓝的眼睛，他拉开长弓，阳炎在他指间汇聚成一支所向披靡的利箭。  
“你逃不掉了，混蛋。”  
当檀那婆察觉到危险，脚下的大地忽然开裂，束住了他的双脚，赤色的流光随即穿过了它的心脏……  
击败檀那婆的过程比想象中轻松许多。在檀那婆倒下的一瞬间难敌甚至难以相信，那个让自己的亲卫队全灭，甚至险些取他性命的恶魔竟真的倒在了他们脚下。  
“结束了。”  
击败对手的太阳之子并没有露出胜者的姿态，而是如同平常一样，缓缓走向那只庞大的恶魔，他俯下身，合上了那只恶魔渗着污血的眼睛。  
难敌看着这个人类王子奇怪的行为，先是有些惊讶，但很快就不屑地嗤笑了一声，“切，别在这里假惺惺地做样子了，下次你看到这种东西还是会一样杀了他。我怎么会和你这种家伙并肩作战。”  
见太阳之子对于自己的嘲讽无动于衷，难敌索性给他一个“惊喜”。当迦尔纳转过身，映入眼帘的是一张半人半魔的面孔。  
“你真的不知道我是什么人吗？就算在救我的时候没注意到，经过这几日的相处，你也应该察觉到我不是人类了吧？怎么样……你现在后悔没让我死掉了吗？”  
难敌将那半张狰狞的脸凑上前去，可是迦尔纳并没有像他想象中那样露出厌恶或排斥的神情，那双青蓝的眼睛依旧坦率地注视着自己。  
“不后悔。”  
迦尔纳按住了难敌的肩膀，诚恳地答道：  
“因为吾友善敌，我才知道，并不是所有修罗都是邪恶的，也有充满智慧的存在。就算下次再见到你，我也不会把你当成敌人。”  
这个回答让难敌沉默了许久，当他反应过来的时候，原本充满嘲弄的神情变得有些失落。  
“什么叫……下次再见？你要走了吗？”  
“啊……是的。”  
虽然早已说好了打败檀那婆就各回各家，但迦尔纳这么爽快地向自己道别还是让他感到格外不爽。令他更为火大的是，迦尔纳说完后双手一合掌就转身走向了森林的边界。  
此时，正是黎明时分，清晨的斜阳透过林木之间的缝隙照进了幽暗的林地里，晃得难敌眼睛有些生疼。是啊……他本应回到阳光下，而自己则属于那个暗无天日的幽界。  
原本当是如此。只可惜，难敌改变了主意。  
“哼，你以为我会如此轻易放你回去？”  
就在迦尔纳几乎要走出森林，回到阳光下时，阴沉的声音从背后传来。  
“这里本应是我的领地……岂是你想来就来，想走就走的。一决胜负吧！不用任何武器，两肩着地者认输！”  
“你是说用摔跤？”  
太阳之子接受了这个挑战，他扎稳脚跟，以摔跤手的站姿发起进攻，令他没想到的是，当他伸手去勾对方的脖颈，准备进行角力时，难敌左手勾开了迦尔纳的手腕，右手直接盖住了他的脸。  
“唔……你犯规。”迦尔纳这才意识到难敌根本没打算按照摔跤的规则比试，可为时已晚，难敌已经抢夺了先机……  
（注：摔跤中通常是两肩着地者输掉比赛，所以难敌说两肩着地定输赢的时候小太阳默认是摔跤。摔跤规则中不能接触对手眉毛以下，嘴巴以上的面部，不能用肘，不能踢腿）  
“我什么时候说过要按照摔跤的规则战斗？”  
趁着迦尔纳眼前一片黑暗，难敌弯曲左臂，一个肘击扫向了他的脖颈，随后擒住他的脖子将他按向地面，同时用右脚扫向他的左腿，失去平衡的迦尔纳差一点点就双肩着地，但在反应过来这场比武没有摔跤的规则后，他也迅速调整了战术，左脚与右膝同时锁住难敌的右腿，右手勾住难敌左腿的关节，将难敌也拖向了地面。  
这场力量的角逐持续了很久，原本在力量上一直略胜一筹的太阳之子应该轻易取得胜利，可难敌不守规则的战斗方式总是能出其不意。如果不是因为修罗王派来森林寻找难敌的队伍，或许难敌还真的能够赢他一回。  
当修罗族的精兵赶到时，被眼前的一幕惊呆了——他们的王子正以诡异的姿态和传说中的太阳之子扭打在一起，  
“善敌殿下，王派我们前来接应。”  
“你们可这会挑时候！”  
看见修罗王派来的援兵后，难敌和迦尔纳同时中止了决斗。在金甲的加护下，迦尔纳白皙的皮肤依旧完好无损，可难敌却已经浑身都是淤伤，要带着这些伤势去不断地战斗，并且不落下风，绝非寻常的意志能够做到。  
“殿下，这个人该如何处置？”  
“还轮不到你们来处置他！”  
在修罗兵把迦尔纳包围起来，准备攻击的时候，难敌呵住了这群士兵，“况且，连我亲自动手都无法战胜的家伙，你们也处置不了。”  
“这一战是你略胜一筹。”  
面对全副武装的修罗卫队，太阳之子并没有召唤出他的弓箭，而是盘腿而坐，平静地说道：“是我输了，你打算如何处置，悉听尊便。”  
原以为迦尔纳会趁着自己拦住修罗兵的时候逃走，没想到这家伙居然淡定地在自己面前坐下了？  
“哈哈哈哈……你还真不走了？那我就直说吧，我要把你带回幽界！”  
难敌大笑着，满是淤青的腹部传来一阵抽痛，他强忍着骨骼与肌肉发出的悲鸣，朝太阳之子伸出了一只手。  
“既然你相信人和修罗可以成为朋友，那么你敢不敢只身前往幽界呢？并非以俘虏的身份，而是作为我难敌的朋友，我邀请你和我一起回去。”  
“我答应过父王，在林中的试炼结束后回到象城，因为你的出现，这个试炼提前完成了。我可以前往幽界。但我必须在约定的时间回到象城。”  
“我可以向你保证，作为我的友人，你在幽界来去自如。”  
得到难敌的承诺后，迦尔纳毫不犹豫地握住了那只手。  
“我接受你的邀请。”

曾经有这样一段时间……幽界迎来了久违的日光。修罗王虽然惊讶于难敌的行为，却还是默许了他的做法，而迦尔纳也凭借自身强大的实力很快在幽界得到了修罗一族的认可。  
“吾儿难敌，你知道这个人是谁吧？”  
闪耀着冥火的塔顶上，修罗王眺望着幽暗的大地，那散发着光芒的神子，无疑是幽界最耀眼的光芒。  
“是的，父王。可是倘若遵循预言中的安排，我和那群患得患失的懦夫又有什么区别呢？”  
那份光芒令难敌看得也有些出神。在森林的试炼后，他已经彻底改变了想法。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……不愧是勇健王的转世。他知道你是谁吗？”  
“知道了也无妨。”  
难敌褐色的眼睛里闪烁着血光，他冷冷地说道：“他和那群逼迫我亲生父母的老家伙并非一路人。”  
修罗王看着这位依旧年轻的王子，意味深长地说道：  
“看来你还不够了解人类。”

是啊……他还不够了解人类。

ZZ导演要去练拳了，争取下午把下章写完，其实已经快写完了！！！  
修罗王：我反对这门亲事。  
阿周那：我也反对这门亲事！明明tag的是我的名字，怎么变成了这样！！！  
自称阿尔萨斯的金先生：是这样的，难敌不是在叙述迦尔纳的故事吗，这几章里你一直在听啊，难道还要导演描写你听的时候脸上是什么表情（愉悦）  
（阿周那日常在狂化的边缘蹦迪1/1）

第二十七章 太阳之子的陨落（下）  
修罗族生存的幽界（Patala，印度世界观里的地下世界）没有白天与黑夜之分，迦尔纳原以为阿修罗的国度资源匮乏才造就了他们好战与渴望掠夺的性格，但在幽界的日子里，他发现这个地下国度与他父神苏利耶所居住的天界一样，十分富足。  
据传言，阿修罗族中有一位优秀的建筑师，在地下世界建立起了华丽的宫殿，有七宝装点，金银为地，他在地底下的岩洞里雕刻出了山川与湖泊，甚至用珍贵的宝石在穹顶上创造出了一个满是星光的天空。  
如果说幽界还缺少什么，那便是阳光与空间。  
整个幽界总共有七层，底层为娜迦的国度，最为接近地狱，而那里的空间已经狭小到娜迦一族只能在狭窄的洞穴中穿梭，第六层是更加凶残的恶魔所居住的地方，难敌曾经前往那里去挑战穷凶极恶的怪物，第五层为多头蛇的领地，稍微宽广一些的洞窟使那里的娜迦一族体型更大。直到第四层开始，Patala的空间才足以容纳一个国家的规模。  
在精雕细琢的同心球内生存，能活动的空间毕竟有限。天众之所以能够将魔族一直压在地下，靠的就是限制他们的生存空间，让他们为了争夺那狭小的领地先开始自相残杀。  
修罗，娜迦，毗舍遮，檀那婆，夜叉，恶鬼，这些不同的种族就这样跻身于有限的空间中，通过相互征伐寻求生存的机会。  
最接近地面的这一层为修罗族的国度，拥有的空间最为充裕。但是，由于此地距离人界，距离辽阔的大地已经触手可及，加上修罗一族本身就遵从自己的欲望与力量，这里的修罗族就算拥有数不尽的财富，也并没有沉迷于享乐中。他们距离拥有光明与自由空气的大地仅仅一步之遥，这让他们始终保持在备战的状态。  
毕竟……再美的宝石与黄金，没有太阳的照耀，看上去与岩石无异。

（ZZ导演没什么吊用的考据：毗湿奴往事书讲述了游荡的圣人Narada（众神之神里面那个吟游诗人）访问幽界的故事。他形容幽界比天堂更美丽。Patala被描述为充满了灿烂的珠宝，美丽的树林和湖泊，美貌的魔女。空气中弥漫着甜美的香味，与甜美的音乐融为一体。这里的土壤是白的，黑的，紫的，沙的，黄的，石的，还有金的  
至于阿修罗建筑师，大家可以搜下Mayasura，天帝城好像是这货帮忙修的。）

“怎么样？这么多金银财宝，你就是在象城也没见过吧？”  
还在湖边发呆的迦尔纳身后传来一个傲慢的声音。迦尔纳刚转过身，就看到年轻的修罗王子拿着两杯美酒满脸嘚瑟地走了过来。  
迦尔纳神色淡然地接过酒杯，并没有否认自己的贫穷，而是认真地问道：“是的……既然阿修罗拥有如此宝贵的财富，为何还会对人类的世界感兴趣？”  
“人类的世界拥有两样我们没有的东西。”  
难敌举起酒杯，迦尔纳这才发现那金色的杯子上精细的纹路与丰富的镶嵌技艺，在那太阳一般的光辉下，金杯中的美酒如同红宝石一般耀眼。  
“在你来之前，我的百姓以为幽界的所有东西都是一个颜色。天众拥有广阔无垠的天空，人类与畜生居住的大地虽然空间也有限，但至少也拥有一定的自由，也与天空一样可以共享阳光，而我的百姓，被限制在一个封箱一样的世界里。为了取得这微小的生存空间，我们必须和其他种族争斗。”  
说到这里，难敌的神情变得有些狰狞，“在这个世界里我们并不遵守任何法则，生存即是我们的法则。所以在你们人类眼里，我们都是好战的怪物。”  
“既然你不会遵循任何法则，那么……我有一个提议。”  
迦尔纳严肃地看着难敌，一本正经地提出了一个让他险些当场喷水的提议。  
“你我身为俱卢与幽界未来的王，为何不一起建立一个人类与修罗共存的王国？”  
“开什么玩笑……”  
难敌恼怒地嚷道：“在你们人类的正（和谐）法中，光是和修罗族交好就已经会触怒天众了吧？你最好先担心一下你自己的处境再来干预我族的事。”  
“看来现在还不行。”  
迦尔纳虽然看上去有些沮丧，但并没有放弃的打算。难敌无奈地叹了一口气，“放心，不论人类和修罗之间有什么矛盾，我不会把你当做我的敌人。父王已经同意，在幽界是去是留，都是你的自由，任何人不可阻拦。”  
他说着，又略带讽刺地补充了一句，“要是换作我去象城，不是被钉死在城墙上也会被你那些老师们折磨个半死吧？”  
“不是的，父王他……”  
迦尔纳正要反驳，却欲言又止。  
“你想说般度王是一位仁君吗？你其实也很清楚，如果我去象城会是什么下场。我确实想去象城，那里有我想见的人。”  
难敌越说越气恼，索性将杯中的美酒一饮而尽。  
不知是即将送走迦尔纳，还是因为想起了自己的亲生父母，难敌的心情差到了极点。即便如此，他依旧信守承诺，放太阳之子离开了幽界。  
“真的不考虑一下我的提议吗？”  
“绝不！再提这件事我就把你扣押下来做人质！”  
在幽界与大地的边缘，两位少年终究还是回到了各自的归处。

令他们都没想到的是，再一次见面，竟是在人类与修罗的战场上。

能征善战的般度王一直致力于剿灭横行在婆罗多的妖魔鬼怪。那些正在壮大的部族都被他逐个击破。而修罗一族通过占领许多森林与山地而渐渐向人界渗透的事情也引起了他的注意。  
在般度王“收复失地”的战斗中，难敌再一次见到了太阳之子，却是以敌人的身份。  
战场上，太阳之子遇到了一个强大的统帅，那人手持战杵，每一次进攻都给他一种极其熟悉的感觉。迦尔纳凭借敏捷的身手很快与那人拉开了距离，当他松开弓弦，环绕着阳炎的利箭并没有飞向对手的心脏，而是击碎了他的战车。  
当迦尔纳靠近那个人，想要查看他的样貌，一面黑色的火墙拦住了他的去路，修罗族的统帅站起身，迅速夺取了另一辆战车。  
“难敌！”  
听到迦尔纳喊出这个名字的时候，那人犹豫了片刻，但还是驾车离开了战场。

那天夜里，一纸箭书飞向了修罗的军营。迦尔纳写信希望与难敌和谈，并想办法中止这场战争。虽然难敌并不相信战争会如此轻易地结束，但他还是决定赴约。  
迦尔纳一向十分守时，但那天晚上却不知为何没在约定的时间出现。难敌打算在原地等待片刻，可是，意想不到的事情发生了……  
还未抵达约定的地点，迦尔纳就听见一声极其可怕的尖啸。紧接着，他闻到了血腥的气息，并目睹了许多死状极其悲惨的士兵……这使他加快脚步向约定的地点奔去，而接下来的一幕，则彻底磨灭了所有和谈的希望。  
“骗子……叛徒……”  
林地的中心已经化作焦土，几位婆罗门仙人正施展着降魔的咒语，将修罗王子困住。在他们身旁的，是数十个装备精良的弓箭手……难敌浑身是血，半跪在地，他的身上已经插满了淬毒的箭支，每一个细微的动作都足以令他感受到锥心刺骨的疼痛。  
可是…比起被友人背叛，这点伤口根本不算什么。  
“骗子……”   
当他抬头看见迦尔纳，血红的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒与不解。  
“住手！！！你们知道你们在做什么吗？！”  
当弓箭手们一齐开弓，准备了结这个魔物的性命时，迦尔纳挡在了难敌身前，金色的甲胄在他胸前汇聚成型。  
“我已经知道了……他是我的堂弟，他是甘陀利王后的孩子！”  
太阳之子的话并没有让所有人感到意外。毕竟……甘陀利王后的孩子以及那些预言是象城所有人心照不宣的秘密。  
慈悯上师摇了摇头，苦口婆心地劝道：“已经太晚了。修罗王的血液已经改变了他的本性，现在你眼前这个人，已经成了一个嗜血的怪物！他不再是甘陀利王后的孩子了。”  
“切……你们要杀我，跟我是不是人类……又有什么关系呢？在我出生的那一刻起，你们所有人都想让我死。”  
难敌用那厉鬼般的声音嘶吼道：“就因为子虚乌有的预言……你们就要逼一名盲眼的父亲掐死他才出世的孩子。这就是你们的正（和谐）法吗！”

‘如果有人告诉你，一个你素未蒙面的新生儿会成为正法的敌人，为婆罗多带来灾祸，为了重塑正（和谐）法，必须将他抹杀掉。你会怎么做？’

迦尔纳的脑海里忽然闪过了那句话，他惊讶地看着每一位他曾经十分敬仰的导师，清澈的眼睛里只有失望。  
“你们之前告诉我……持国的孩子是被偷走的。为什么？你们一直以来教我的……正（和谐）法，竟是要建立在一个婴儿的尸体上的东西！！！这么做跟那些连孩子和妇女都不放过的罗刹又有什么区别！”  
“迦尔纳！你怎么可以说这种大逆不道的话！”慈悯上师厉声呵住了年轻的王子，理直气壮地说道：“般度王和宰相也不愿意眼睁睁地看着自己兄长的儿子夭折……你知道在做出这个决定时他们有多难过吗？可是，这是为了重塑正法，我们每个人都必须做出的牺牲！”  
“所以……你们现在要以正法之名来杀死我的家人，我的挚友。”  
赤红的阳炎笼罩着那双青蓝的眼睛，金色的弓箭在迦尔纳手上汇聚成型。那凌厉的目光令原本准备放箭的弓箭手们瞬间感到一股前所未有的压迫感。  
“殿下……求求你不要这么做。他是你命中的克星……如果你救他一命，他迟早会害死你！难敌王子出生时，仙人还预言到了你的死……”  
慈悯恳求的话语令迦尔纳僵在了原地，难敌苦笑了几声，讽刺地说道：“没错……那个在仙人的预言中，我不仅会颠覆正法，还是会把你克死的灾星。现在后悔还来得及。”  
“别让那个家伙继续蛊惑殿下！”  
伴随着慈悯上师的命令，婆罗门仙人们一齐施展咒语，难敌原以为自己会葬身于此，可是，就在他以为自己即将在仙人们的咒语中化灰时，那些烦人的咏唱声停止了。  
“你们的谎言也该结束了。”  
迦尔纳的话音刚落，仙人们仿佛是中了什么诅咒一般，忽然失去了施咒的能力，难敌在陷入休克前只记得迦尔纳为自己挡下了弓手的箭雨，并且低声对自己说出了几个字。  
“我不后悔。”  
再次醒来的时候，他已经回到了修罗军的营帐。恍惚中，仿佛有个人扛着自己在黄沙覆盖的战场上奔跑了很久。他询问守卫才得知，哨兵巡逻时在营地附近发现了他。之后还在附近察觉到了可疑的人影，却没能追上。  
迦尔纳并没有背叛自己。  
正是因为他没有抹杀自己这个怪物……才召来了杀身之祸。  
难敌永远无法忘记那天的场景。  
已是黎明时分，太阳却并未照常升起。难敌出门查看情况时，在战场上看见了一个纤瘦的身影。长期在幽界的生活使他的视觉在黑夜中更加灵敏，可是，他当时并不愿意相信自己的眼睛。  
“吾友……”  
他不顾开裂的伤口，疯狂地奔向了迦尔纳，每当他靠近一步，眼前的景象就愈发触目惊心——太阳之子失去了所有的光辉，以极其残忍的方式被剥去了金甲，他的耳环连同耳垂上的血肉一起被撕扯而下，那体无完肤的身躯上，伤口深可见骨。  
他无法想象迦尔纳究竟是经历了怎样极刑般的痛苦，又是如何拖着那样一具残躯来到这里。  
“是谁干的……”  
早已转化为修罗之躯的难敌竟会感到人类才有的恐惧。  
他冲上前去，在迦尔纳跌倒之前架住了那几乎没有任何重量的身躯，鲜血很快就渗透了他的外衣。  
那曾经充满力量的脉搏与呼吸已经变得十分微弱，而他如同迦陵频伽一样的嗓音也在枯萎，如同薪火即将燃尽时发出最后的声响。  
在太阳的余焰即将熄灭之时，迦尔纳用所有的力气说出了那句话。

“纵使你的影子会离开你，你的朋友迦尔纳也不会背弃你。”

接受修罗王的血液之后，他已经失去了哭泣的能力。可他的声音却颤抖着，像是在哀求太阳之子不要离开。  
“就算你不告诉我，我也知道这一点。”  
得到难敌肯定的答案后，迦尔纳像是确认了什么，失去血色的嘴角扬起一丝微笑。  
“啊……太好了。”  
随着太阳之子吐出最后一口气，难敌再也无法听见他的呼吸与心跳。

这一次，他又因你而死。  
世界再一次陷入了长夜。

太阳已经熄灭了啊。

“你现在明白了吗？他不是你们的兄长，他是我的罗泰耶！”

美狄亚：这玻璃渣……前面明明发糖发得好好的……  
咕哒：呜呜呜哇哇哇哇哇这个特异点我能不能不清理了？小太阳……呜呜呜呜……你们把圣杯给我我就走！不打你们了！  
难敌：虽然两个平行时空的事情完全不一样，但很多大节点的起因经过结果都还是在的，所以……罗泰耶的甲是因陀罗扒的！！！  
阿周那：这……这不可能！！！（日常在狂化的边缘蹦迪1/1）  
苏利耶：还我儿子！还我儿子啊你们这群龟孙！！！  
吃瓜看戏的金先生：没想到那个恶王也有黄金律啊……  
黑呆（咀嚼着炸糖丸子）：喂，你注意的重点难道不该是他们的羁绊吗？  
假装无事发生的金先生：嗯…Lancer的金甲原来还可以扒下来……  
黑呆（不耐烦）：迦尔纳为了他的挚友牺牲了自己的性命，就没有让你想起……  
努力维持淡定的金先生：慕尼黑那个沙雕真的不是我！！！

  
第二十八章 不同的起点与相同的选择  
你现在明白了吗？他不是你们的兄长，他是我的罗泰耶！

降临在班遮罗国的骤雨洗刷着战后的血污，身着白衣的射手只身走过破碎的街道，淤泥与血迹浸透了那原本一尘不染的风衣。街道上时不时会传来一些咒骂的声音，还有不少流民对他丢石头，可他就像一个早已失去灵魂的空壳一样，没有任何反应。  
“滚出去，车夫之子！”  
“这一切都怨你，你一个低贱之人有什么资格带走公主！”  
“你不配拿弓，滚出班遮罗！”  
随着一块石头击中他的正脸，面具上出现了一丝裂痕。弓手扶着险些滑落的面具，漆黑的眼睛冷冷地扫了一眼街边的流民，那空洞的眼神令他们打了个寒颤。  
他并没有对那些流离失所的百姓动手，只是捂着脸，发出了极其诡异的笑声。  
“呵……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
弓手脸上的面具随着裂缝的扩散开始缓缓脱落，雨水与他脸上的血丝顺着面具的裂缝涌出，仿佛在泣血。  
为什么会想要发笑呢？  
这个扭曲的世界简直就像一个笑话……  
你也有今天……  
迦尔纳……  
迦尔纳！！！  
“迦尔纳！！！！！”

阿周那不知道自己是如何回到迦勒底的营地的。奎师那已经等候多时，却还是被阿周那脸上的神态吓到了。迦勒底的御主更是从未见过阿周那如此狼狈的模样。  
“Archer？刚才难敌他们对你……”  
“帕斯，你怎么了？”  
那双失去神采的眼睛令奎师那感到格外担忧，当他伸出手，阿周那竟向后退了几步，冷冷地说道：“告诉我，迦尔纳到底是怎么死的。”  
虽然奎师那的心情此刻已经沉重到了极点，看着面具上的裂痕，他仿佛也看见了自己和阿周那之间难以修复的裂隙。  
迦勒底的御主说得或许没错，依旧活在历史中的自己，或许并没有自己想象中那样了解眼前这个见过未来的阿周那……  
“帕斯……你让我怎么告诉你真相？我的话你从没听进去吗？我以为你已经活了更久，会比生前有长进才对！”  
看着这位主神的化身如此苦恼的神情，迦勒底的御主不禁感慨着一物降一物……可现在还不是对狗头军师幸灾乐祸的时候，毕竟……Archer的状态令她也十分紧张。  
“如果连我也无法作为一个顺手的工具使用，名为阿周那的存在也随时会被处理吧？就像天众对迦尔纳所做的一样！”  
雨水冲刷着残破的面具，脆弱的伪装随着血与水的冲洗一片一片从他脸上剥落。面具背后的那张脸，诡异的神情不知是在哭泣还是在嘲讽。  
“你在害怕，帕斯。”  
奎师那走入雨中，乌黑的莲目深深凝视着那双死灰般的眼睛。  
“你害怕事情的真相会是另一种。你还没准备好接受这个真相。”  
“呵……”  
阿周那嘴角勾起了一丝戏谑的笑，雨水沿着他的发丝滑落，掠过他的眼睛，他的脸颊。  
“你想说这是父神的意愿吗？”  
伴随着阿周那的质问，一道刺眼的电光照亮了他阴沉的面孔，晦暗的天空响起一声惊雷，迦勒底的御主不禁想起了慕尼黑决战时出现的险些吞噬欧洲大陆的雷暴，她正要上去劝架，却被南丁格尔拦了下来。  
“如果他发病了我知道该怎么做。”  
“不，南丁格尔，这……不是病……不……不用治……”  
看着护士姐姐摩拳擦掌的样子，迦勒底的御主似乎更紧张了，基督山伯爵默默点起了一根烟。  
“让他们自己解决吧，这也是男人之间的浪漫。”迪卢木多不知为何还能在这种情况下露出一副自己很懂的表情。  
“比起这个……难敌说的也并不完全是真话。”  
爱德蒙朝着屋外吐出了一圈烟雾，护士正要冲过来掐烟的时候，才发现这一切都是幻象，他手中的烟从一开始就没被点燃。  
“将谎言掺杂在真相之中，比凭空编造的故事更容易取信于人。Archer知道这其中有谎言，真正令他在意的，是真相的部分。”  
基督山伯爵站起身，手中的烟卷也随之消失。  
“要解开Archer的心结，你必须告诉我们所有真相。这些线索对于我们修复这个特异点也至关重要。”

“你知道……太阳神赐予的金甲是无法被外力剥夺的。就连天帝也无法这么做。”

奎师那深吸了一口气，虽然他的心神也已经乱做一团，但他依旧努力维持着语气中的镇定。  
“天众确实试图惩罚迦尔纳，但将金甲剥离的人……是他自己。”

那天，将难敌送回修罗军的营地后，面对愤怒的上师与诸天神，太阳之子坦然地承认了自己所有的罪行。包括他为了保护难敌，忤逆师命，打伤追兵……  
“我承认我犯下的一切罪责，我违抗师命，伤害了我方士兵，包括后来试图阻止我的天将。不论导师，父王与诸天神决定如何惩罚，我都会欣然接受。”  
“愚痴！你根本就没认清你到底错在何处！”  
大营内，婆罗门仙人们恨铁不成钢地斥责着这个被寄予众望的王子，“迦尔纳，是什么蒙蔽了你的双眼？那个怪物迷惑了你的心智吗？明知他是婆罗多的祸星，你却为了那个怪物犯下此等滔天罪行……”  
面对长辈们细数的所有“罪行”，迦尔纳都未曾反驳过一句话，但提起难敌的时候，太阳之子一改方才的恭顺，只见他站起身，在所有期待的目光下缓缓合上了双掌。  
“唯独在这一点上，我问心无愧。因为难敌根本不是什么婆罗多的祸星。他是甘陀利王后的长子，也是我的家人。且不提那些捕风捉影的预言是否属实，我所认识的难敌，并非你们口中的怪物。”  
王座上，般度王的脸色十分苍白，手心渗出的汗水已经浸湿。这并非仅仅是对于迦尔纳大逆不道的言论感到震怒，更多的是恐惧。在场的并不仅仅是俱卢的元老，还有包括因陀罗与苏利耶在内的天众。如果不是苏利耶的存在，这样的言论足以让因陀罗判他死罪。  
“你在怀疑仙人的预言？还是说你的私心蒙蔽了你的判断？你想说，难敌出生之时，那些不祥的天象都只是巧合？”  
大伯公毗湿摩神色严峻地说道：“如果你是念及骨肉亲情而产生了软弱，尚可得到原谅。但你不能质疑仙人的预言和诸神的判断。目前为止，仙人的预言已经全部应验，我们必须在局势恶化前除掉他，否则一步错，满盘皆输。”  
“不……难敌之所以变成今天的模样，并非因为预言正确！”  
迦尔纳抬起头，坦率地直视着毗湿摩的眼睛，碧蓝的莲目里闪烁着不可动摇的坚定。  
“正是因为所有人一开始都相信了无端的谣言，仅凭对于未知的恐惧，从一位盲眼的父亲与一位慈祥的母亲手里夺走他们孩子的性命，并非正法！如果神权要在一个无辜孩童的死尸上才能重塑，我看到的只有腐朽的结局。”  
“苏利耶之子，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
在一旁冷眼旁观的因陀罗虽然已经不再强大如初，却依旧声如雷霆，漆黑的双眼给人一种不怒自威的压抑。  
“你的父亲赐予你无上的荣光，相信你能够重塑正法，像太阳一样为婆罗多带来光明，与这天赐的金甲对等的，是同样沉重的责任。而现在你却开始质疑你与生俱来的使命。”  
“教育孩子是父亲的责任，还轮不到你们来教训我的儿子。”  
苏利耶警告的声音从因陀罗身后传来，一时间，灼热的光辉刺痛了每个人的双眼，唯有迦尔纳能够直视太阳的光芒。  
“父神……在这生命的困境之中，请允许您的儿子自己做出决定。在生命的某些时候，每个人都会脱离父亲的庇护，这时候他自己的能力将真正受到考验。甚至是大树，为了帮助万物孕育新的生命，也会放弃自己的果实。在我做出选择之时，就已经准备好承担任何后果。因此我恳求你，父神……让我直面眼前的考验。”  
太阳之子仰望着苏利耶，在父神肯定的眼神中，露出了一丝温暖的笑意。  
阳光普照大地，不会因为众生的种族和出身而有所不同。善与恶，美与丑，在众生眼中都有不同的标准，但太阳从不会吝惜他的光芒。  
迦尔纳也是那份光辉的一部分。  
他绝不会令父神的荣光蒙尘。  
“我的孩子，告诉我，你如何打算。”  
“我会纠正几年前的错误，阻止这场战争。难敌在幽界的时候说过，他在象城有想见的人……”  
迦尔纳还未来得及说明接下来的计划，一阵狂风迎面而来。  
“护短也给我适可而止一点，苏利耶！”  
伴随着风神伐由的怒吼，大营内狂风大起，刺骨的寒风下，太阳之子身上的金甲渐渐成型。  
“阻止战争的唯一方法就是杀死那个魔童！你难道忘了，当年勇健王率军攻打天界时，我们失去了多少族人？！”  
“伐由，住手。天庭已经经不起内耗了。”  
一只消瘦的手按住了伐由的肩膀，曾经光彩照人的酒神苏摩已经渐渐出现了天人五衰之相，为了维持诸神的生命，他一直致力于草药的研究，这减缓了天众的衰弱，却也渐渐耗尽了他的神力。看着友人（苏摩也是月神，与太阳相对）衰弱的模样，苏利耶和伐由才稍微收敛了锋芒。  
“无论如何，苏利耶之子必须为他的罪行付出代价。”  
伐由说罢，将目光转向了因陀罗，等待着天帝的指令。  
目睹了诸天神怒火后，般度王再也无法保持沉默，他双手合掌，卑微地恳求道：“天帝……请放过我的孩子吧！是我没有将迦尔纳引向正道……如果有什么惩罚，我愿替他承受！”  
因陀罗若有所思地扫了一眼太阳之子，他澄澈的双眼中没有任何恐惧，只有视死如归的坦然。  
“苏摩说得对，我们已经经不起内耗了。”  
天帝走到营帐中央，宣布了他的判决。  
“我可以暂缓对于苏利耶之子的惩罚，给他一个戴罪立功的机会。只要……他亲手杀死勇健王的转世，婆罗多的祸星—难敌。”  
天帝的判决宣布后，所有人都松了一口气，般度王更是激动得涌出了泪水。毗湿摩与慈悯上师纷纷露出了释然的笑意，催促着迦尔纳的回应。  
可是，令人意想不到的是，太阳之子脸上并没有一丝欣喜。他将神弓与箭匣郑重地放在因陀罗脚下，不卑不亢地说道：  
“我放弃这个机会。因为我不会把难敌当做敌人。请赐予我应得的惩罚。”  
被一个半人半神的人类之子如此明目张胆地忤逆，因陀罗的神情变得有几分阴沉。  
“惩罚？你是仗着自己拥有苏利耶赐予的金甲，所以在嘲笑我们惩罚不了你？”  
天帝说着，紫色的电光在他手中汇聚成一把无坚不摧的金刚杵。  
“你质疑天命，现在又想反抗你自己的命运，抛弃你生来的使命吗？！只要你身上还披着太阳神的金甲，你就是神之子，你们就注定是天敌。你的使命是杀了他。你无法将这份使命转交给别人，正如这身金甲与耳环与生俱来，无法被分割一样。”  
“不……这金甲与耳环，并非无法分割。”  
迦尔纳抬头看了一眼他的父神，苏利耶赤色的眼睛里仿佛有无形的风暴在翻腾云涌，可是，他并没有忘记他答应过迦尔纳的话。  
“原谅我，父亲……”  
太阳之子抽出匕首，将耳朵上一对金耳环连着血肉一同割了下来，微笑着放在了因陀罗脚下，鲜血顺着他的脖子沾满了他的长发。毗湿摩见到此情此景，已经难过地撇过了头，般度王更是脸色煞白。  
耀眼的光芒再次照亮了整个营帐，和苏利耶一样耀眼。太阳之子头一次在没有受到攻击的情况下召唤出了金甲。那把匕首从他胸前的正中划下，深深地切进了他的血肉，鲜红的血液瞬间覆满了他的身躯。  
他深吸了一口气，毫不犹豫地将金甲硬生生从他的血肉中撕扯而下，一时间，整个营帐内都能听见皮肉开裂，骨骼被撕扯一般的声音……滴落在他脚下的血泊越积越大，如同一朵盛开后即将消逝的红莲。此情此景让般度王直接昏死了过去。  
当金甲被完整地剥离，迦尔纳脸上已经没有任何血色，他颤颤巍巍地将沉重的金甲放在因陀罗脚下，随后平静地向手持天雷杵的天帝说道：  
“我……已经准备好接受任何刑罚。”  
“你太让我失望了。”  
因陀罗收起了天雷杵，冷冷地说道：“你走吧，我不会赐你一个痛快的死亡。”  
他说罢，背过身去，像是丢弃一件不再顺手的工具。迦尔纳不知哪里来的力气，缓缓支撑起那体无完肤的身躯，向着自己的父神行了一个礼，随后迈着坚定的步伐，头也不回地离开了大营。  
除了苏利耶之外，没人知道他会去哪里，也没人敢在从天帝眼皮底下去追回一个叛徒。  
太阳神非常清楚，他的孩子最后想见的人，不在这里。  
“就算迦尔纳放弃了他的使命，我们也不能放弃。必须有一个人来接替这份重担。”  
阎摩看着血淋淋的金甲，正要郑重地将金甲回收，一道炽热的光芒将这件从迦尔纳身上剥离的神甲碎为微尘。  
“苏利耶，你知道自己在做什么吗！”  
“世上不会再有第二个迦尔纳。”

那一天，太阳并未升起。

“我不忍告诉你这个事实。帕斯。尤其是在我得知你的命运以后，这个事实对你来说将比要求你再次手刃兄长还要残酷。  
你一定不止一次问过……倘若迦尔纳一开始就被当做般度族的长子，他是否会走向不一样的道路。  
帕斯……这一切都是迦尔纳自己的选择。就算迦尔纳真的以般度族长子的身份活着，他还是会做出同样的选择。”

虽然他身为太阳神之子……但他从未全心全意地奉行正法。

阳光普照大地，不会因为众生的种族和出身而有所不同。善与恶，美与丑，在众生眼中都有不同的标准，但太阳从不会吝惜他的光芒。

小剧场  
阿周那：我的老父亲啊……How Old Are You!(怎么老是你！)  
奎师那：这不能怪你爹啊……真的是你哥的选择……  
苏利耶：不是他在那里逼我儿子会闹成这样吗？！还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子还我儿子（无限循环）  
难敌：勇健王，听说你的宿敌是因陀罗哈，真巧，我也和因陀罗有仇！


	5. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第29-35章 联军的建立

第二十九章 另一个起点  
“接下来为大家讲述的是《摩诃婆罗多》象城演武的片段。Archer，Lancer，如果我有错误请立刻指正”  
慕尼黑的冬夜，皓月如雪，繁星漫天，简洁的小屋内，高大魁梧的巴伐利亚壮汉正调整着投影仪，黑色的幕布上，一段精彩的史诗正随着教授的讲述缓缓展开。  
故事始于一座宽阔而宏伟的演武场，场地中心是铺陈着黄沙的平地，圆形的剧场上座无虚席，漫天飞舞的花瓣拉开了比赛的序幕。  
“这一幕可以说是Lancer命运的转折点。万众瞩目的演武场上，学成归来的王子们将展示自己的技艺，通过各种挑战，并且以对决的方式一决高下。整个象城，上至王公贵族，下至平民百姓，皆集聚于此，期待着王子们的表现。其中包括望子成龙的父亲，两位与孩子阔别重逢的母亲，想要见证王子们成长的长辈，也不乏观察般度族和俱卢族王子们的实力，以便于选边站的投机取巧者。  
这场演武中，般度族三王子阿周那不负众望，大显身手，他展现出了精彩绝伦的弓术，百步穿杨，箭无虚发，就连夜空中最璀璨的流星也无法与他的箭术媲美。德罗纳甚至夸赞他是婆罗多第一弓手。  
然而，史诗的故事总是如此充满戏剧性，一位名不见经传的神秘弓手闯入了这个为王子们搭建的舞台，虽然无人知晓这位神秘的来者其实是般度族真正的长兄，可是，这位勇士仍旧凭借他优秀的技艺与过人的胆识被人们铭记。  
这是Lancer出师以后的首次公开亮相，在演武场上，与Archer的初次对决也打响了他的成名战……可以说，两人成为宿敌也是从这一刻开始。Archer, Lancer，我的叙述是否有误？有什么需要补充？”  
教授慷慨激昂地叙述这段故事，银发的枪兵看着投影在幕布上的插图，后世对于那段故事的二次创作，孔雀翎一般碧蓝的莲目里泛着异样的光芒。  
“客观上没错。主观上，这段回忆之所以十分重要，也因它是我与难敌相识的契机。”  
听见对方如此直言不讳地提出了那个名字，空气中传来一个讽刺的声音。  
“哼……是啊，从那一刻开始，我们就站在了不可调和的立场上。”  
“这个不可调和究竟是你的意思还是你哥哥们的意思呢，Archer？”  
盘腿坐在沙发上的婆罗多舞者似乎嗅到了空气中的火药味，果不其然，Archer的气息离Lancer更远了。  
“我知道你的意思，爱葛莎。”  
阿周那迟疑了片刻，以确信的语气答道：“我们五兄弟在决策上很少产生分歧。”  
“哦？这份兄弟之间的默契还真是令人动容。”迦尔纳若有所思地看了一眼Archer的方向，他认真的语气却不知为何令阿周那十分火大。  
“你这是在反讽吗？”  
贝兹看着这对剑拔弩张的兄弟，无奈地捋了一把油光锃亮的脑袋。  
“Archer……有时候敏感的情绪会成为烦恼的来源。”  
“教授说教我和威尔就差不多了吧……Archer的阅历可不比任何人少。如果没有细腻的情绪和足够的感性，他又如何能从广延天女那里习得婆罗多舞？这可是一种天赋！”  
“……”  
在爱葛莎与贝兹关于理性和感性的辩论中，两位兄弟停止了争吵，而威尔的提问则将早已偏移的话题再度拉回了那段历史。  
“教授刚才不是说……贡蒂王后也在象城演武场上？为什么贡蒂王后没有认出自己的孩子呢？那幅金耳环应该是十分明显的特征吧？如果他们母子能够在那时相认，是否就不会有接下来兄弟相残的悲剧呢？”  
“这……”  
威尔的疑问令众人都陷入了沉默，阿周那再一次庆幸自己没有实体化，否则他此刻的表情一定十分丰富，反倒是迦尔纳显得格外淡定。  
贝兹看了看当事人，斟酌片刻后，平静地答道：“事情远比你所想象得要复杂。贡蒂王后没有立刻认亲也是因为当时的政治文化背景而有所考量。后来发生的事情确实证明了这是一个错误的决定。但历史的残酷之处就在于，历史并没有如果。没人知道贡蒂王后如果当场公布了那个事实，会不会有更好的结果，也无法求证。”  
贝兹说着，将目光投向了书架上的一本《俄狄浦斯》。  
“我曾经想过，俄狄浦斯的父亲如果从一开始就没有相信所谓的预言，俄狄浦斯是否就可以避免在不知情的情况下弑父娶母？这一切有无数种假设，但也没人能够证明，换了一个起点，同样的悲剧就可以避免。”  
对戏剧同样感兴趣的爱葛莎补充道：“可以说，俄狄浦斯的命运之所以成立，是因为俄狄浦斯的父亲相信了命运的预言，这才抛弃了俄狄浦斯，这也是为什么俄狄浦斯从小不知道自己的父亲是谁。他的父亲对于这份命运的深信不疑，想要阻止，最后却促成了预言的应验，将自己推向了断头台。”  
“也就是说，就算预知了未来，想要阻止某个结局，也会因为相信那个必然的结果存在而变成推波助澜者？”  
威尔半懂不懂地挠了挠头上的小卷毛，“充满无限可能的未来果然才是最好的。”  
\--------------------------阿周那：导演你凑这么多字数是为了说明什么？导演：我这是凑字数地，咳，我这是认真地为上一部的情节做补充-----------------------  
时至今日，阿周那终于明白了那位德国教授当日谈论的话。没人能证明，换了一个起点，同样的悲剧就可以避免。  
“帕斯……这一切都是迦尔纳自己的选择。就算迦尔纳真的以般度族长子的身份活着，他还是会做出同样的选择。”  
“你是否还想告诉我，这一次……身负众多诅咒被我以卑鄙的手段杀死也是他无可避免的命运？”  
阿周那扬起右手，天空中坠落的雨滴汇聚成光华的水珠，时间仿佛静止在这一刻，透过每一颗水珠，众人看见了海市蜃楼一样的光景，天授的英雄放弃刹帝利的荣誉，趁着太阳之子战车陷入泥土时偷袭的场景历历在目。  
自从那时起，身为人类的阿周那每夜都会重复同样的噩梦，那天的场景从未在时间的流逝中逐渐模糊，相反，它就像一个永远无法被抹去的梦魇，他甚至不记得自己是从何时起渐渐开始正视这段经历。  
“你从来就不是个虚心的学生，帕斯。即便是洞悉了薄伽梵的智慧，你还是会迷茫，会犹豫不决，会心软。你的兄弟把你视为圣人，可我却在你身上看到了一个人类所能经历的所有挣扎。你是我最珍视的挚友，我无法放任你自生自灭。”  
奎师那的手穿过层层叠叠的水珠，他拨开了弓兵额头上的发丝，隐藏在阴霾之下的，是一轮弓形的提拉克，以及一双赤子的眼睛。  
他注视着挚友的双眼，郑重地说道：“不论你做出怎样的决定，我会始终站在你这一边。不论等待你的是何等残酷的命运，我会和你一起承受。所以……告诉我你的决定吧。”  
阿周那渐渐抬起头，水珠中的画面也随之跳跃——在这个故事里，身着白衣的神射手并没有乘人之危杀死他的对手，待他将战车推出泥土，二人进行了一次酣畅淋漓的决斗，大地为之颤抖，三界为之悲鸣……故事的最后，战场上只剩下势均力敌的二人。当迦勒底一行人想要看清结局之时，所有水珠如同坏劫之中碎裂的三千大千世界，在毁灭的光辉中消散。  
“是时候打破这个轮回了。纵然结局已然注定，我也不会重复同样的过程，马达夫。这一次，我会击败迦尔纳，但我将不再作为一个卑鄙的幸存者，而是作为一名挑战者，在罗刹族的威胁被铲除以后，向迦尔纳发起决斗。赌上身为英灵的阿周那之名……我会堂堂正正地击败他。这是身为凡人的阿周那，唯一一个出于私心的愿望。”  
奎师那的手顺过友人的肩膀，将额头贴在了他提拉克的位置。  
“你可明白这份私心可能带来的后果，帕斯。那将是比卑鄙弑兄更为沉痛的负罪感。”  
“我明白……因此，我绝不会输。”  
奎师那回首望了一眼迦勒底的众人，橙发的女孩露出了势在必得的笑容，“我们也明白。Archer可是很强的。既然过程早已被打乱，那我们没必要重复相同的故事。迦勒底要守护人类史，正是为了留住一个充满无限可能的未来。”  
“前辈还是一如既往的乱来呢。”  
马修说着，却露出了欣慰的神情。爱德蒙打量着唯恐天下不乱的人类恶，随即露出了不嫌事多的愉悦笑容。  
“咳哈哈哈哈哈……不愧是我的共犯啊。”  
“帕斯，看来你确实找到了不错的同伴。”

骤雨过后，班遮罗国终于迎来了久违的生机。残破的城墙下，生命的种子开始发芽，战火烧焦的大地将成为养分，滋养重建后的农田。可是，笼罩在婆罗多的阴云并没有完全消失。  
远在大海另一头的楞伽国在圣君罗摩的时代也曾一度陷落，他们拥有比班遮罗国更长久的时间，来重建他们的家园。  
“响雷（Indrajit），复仇的时机已至。我们必须在修罗一族与人类联合之前行动。”  
幽暗的宫殿内，一个阴郁的女声响起，复仇的火光映照着罗刹王狰狞的面孔，他站起身，嘴角扬起一丝残酷的笑意。  
“主母不必担心。人类不会与修罗一族为伍。就算那位勇健王转世真心想要守护他的国家，人们也只会记住他魔童的身份，而不会尊他为王。”  
“我比任何人都了解他们丑陋的一面。但是……人类之中也不乏……”  
那个女声还未说完，罗刹王就打断了某些回忆。  
“那么主母必然记得他们是如何对待他的。”  
“嘁……为了这一天，我们已经蛰伏了太久，不能有任何闪失。”  
“明白。班遮罗国的血雨只是一个开始。”

小剧场：  
阿周那：我要堂堂正正和迦尔纳决斗！  
咕哒：我支持！  
奎师那：你们真是不嫌事多啊！  
咕哒：Archer你尽管上，打不过我帮你撕！（人类恶显现）  
奎师那：……我是不是发现了比难敌还要危险的存在。  
基督山伯爵（递烟）：你会习惯的。抽了这根烟我们就是共犯了。  
奎师那：别以为你声音和帕斯一样我就会……  
盎伽王：真英雄以眼杀人！！！嗯？不是阿周那？

第三十章 前世的孽缘  
经历了连夜的雨天，灿烂阳光再次降临在了这片土地。一度陷入沮丧与绝望的百姓走出了潮湿的陋室，呆呆地仰望着灿烂的阳光，阴郁的面孔上终于有了释然的笑颜。乌云散后的晴空，恩泽万物的太阳仿佛能够驱散笼罩在这个国家的阴霾。  
万物复苏之时到了，是时候重建家园了。  
人们太需要希望。  
和班遮罗的百姓一样走出阴影的还有因为那场灾难而蒙尘的明珠，木柱王心爱的女儿，德罗帕蒂公主。从班遮罗人人爱戴的祭火之女，到选婿大典上备受羞辱的无助的女人，再到人民口中的“亡国公主”，“祸水红颜”，在这短短几日里，她已经尝到了人情冷暖。  
虽然这段经历带来的伤口无法在短时间内愈合，但她仍旧决定回到阳光下，带着流血的伤口继续走下去。  
梳妆打扮后，公主走出了她的宫殿。王宫的花园木柱王已经派人修好，和罗刹入侵前似乎别无二致，仿佛那日的灾祸只是一场噩梦，梦醒后，她又回到了那个熟悉的家。可是，黑公主十分清楚，在这桃花源外，仍是她伤痕累累的王国。  
“公主殿下~早上好啊！”  
听见两个不太熟悉的声音，德罗帕蒂原本有些紧张，但看见橙发的异国女孩与她的女骑士纯粹的笑容后，公主的心情也放松了许多。她认得这两个女孩，她们是奎师那的朋友，和那位名为“富军”的神秘射手一起从选婿大典上救下了自己。是难得的……自己可以信赖的人。  
“你们好……愿你吉祥。”  
公主优雅地向两位客人致意，举手投足间仿佛是壁画中的天女，却又能给人一种舒适的亲切感。或许这才是她真正的面貌，在褪去所有的防备和伪装后，一个同样会脆弱，会需要帮助的少女。  
这种令人惬意的感觉令迦勒底的御主想起了玛丽•安托瓦内特王后，同样的美丽善良，却又因为那份美丽召来了不幸。  
“今天天气不错，公主要出去散散心吗？奎师那一直很担心你。”  
“我很乐意这么做，可是……”  
迦勒底御主的邀约让德罗帕蒂有些动心，但一想到宫外所有关于她的传言，她还是迟疑了片刻。  
“你们应该听说了吧……有不少人认为是我在选婿大典上出逃的行为触怒了神明，才为班遮罗带来了灾祸。”  
“我当然知道，他们还把矛头指向了Archer，说他僭越本分，大闹选婿大典，这才惹怒了神明，让班遮罗失去了防护结界。”  
迦勒底的御主以陈述的语调重复了一遍城里的传言，随后不以为然地挑了挑眉毛。  
“神明大人有没有他们说得这么小心眼我不知道，但奎师那说过，他并不认为你和Archer做错了。如果你相信奎师那是正法的护持者，那么请相信你们是无罪的。”  
德罗帕蒂当然相信，降临在班遮罗的灾祸和她并没有任何关系，因为她能对着自己的良心发誓，在选婿大典上她所做的一切并没有违背正法。当听说那位自称“富军”的神射手因救自己而被千夫所指，那张温柔的脸上闪过一丝怒意。  
“那位勇士保护一个无助的女人免受一名杀妻的暴君羞辱，怎么会有罪呢？”  
“人言可畏，公主。昔日，悉多在十首王的威逼利诱下宁死不屈，可人民却怀疑悉多的忠贞，甚至逼迫罗摩与自己深爱的女人分离，哪怕悉多并没有做错任何事。”  
迦勒底的御主回想着在第五特异点遇到的那对苦命鸳鸯，愤愤不平地说道：“虽然聆听百姓的声音是圣贤之道，但有些话，听听就得了。对于Archer来说，那些恶意并不陌生，也并不重要。他早已不在乎人们怎么看待他。重要的是公主刚才那一句话，足以让他背负的一切都变得值得。”  
“那位勇士……现在在哪？”  
公主突如其来的问题让迦勒底的御主愣了一下。  
“哎？”  
“你说得没错……那位勇士不应该承受人们的恶意。我要将这句话当面告诉他。”  
原本还在犹豫的公主在说出这句话时却变得无比坚决。迦勒底的御主这才意识到自己似乎给公主灌输了些不得了的东西。  
“Archer他出于某些原因，不能踏足宫殿……他去城墙上盯梢去了，要不我们等Archer回来的时候替您转达一下？”  
听见神秘弓手的消息后，公主乌黑的眼睛也变得晴朗了许多。  
“不必了。能否……拜托两位勇士送我前往城墙呢？”  
“那里很危险的，可能还会有罗刹出没。”  
前辈这下捅的篓子有点大，如果公主遇到什么危险，别说是狗头军师奎师那，Archer是绝不会冷静的……  
想到这里，马修也紧张了起来。看似弱不禁风的公主却自信地笑道：“当日，宫殿被罗刹偷袭时，他一人力挽狂澜。几个罗刹残兵，对于他来说根本不是对手吧。他的弓术，身为同伴的你们还不够了解吗？”  
“这……”  
“既然如此，就由我等护送公主吧。如果再遇到那个胆敢骚扰公主的混账东西，正好把他的头削下来。”  
迦勒底的御主原本还在担心公主的安全，吃完饭在庭院散步的骑士王正好经过了这里，她颇有风度地向黑公主行了个骑士礼，看着这位酒足饭饱，咳……正气凛然的王，迦勒底的御主和马修一下子充满了安全感。

可是，当城头巡逻的阿周那看见御主带着前世的妻子来找自己的时候，心情却是万分沉重的。

“公主殿下……”  
他不卑不亢地行了个礼，却不料这次黑公主并没有像在木柱王面前时那样回避自己，反而走上前去，“勇士，抬起你的头来。”  
“这么做有失礼节。”  
阿周那低垂着头，克制的语气里充满了疏远的意味。  
“是不敢僭越，还是不敢面对我呢？”  
黑公主说着，将手伸向了弓手的面具，阿周那完全没想到德罗帕蒂竟会做出如此反常的举动，下意识抬起手，握住了公主的手腕，这一切在他生前都是十分自然的事，可放在这个时间却相当失礼。意识到这一点后，他撇过头，转身就要逃离这个地方。  
“当心啊，那班遮罗的公主，倾国倾城，祸水红颜，灾厄之源，亡国之女……”  
德罗帕蒂并没有责怪他的失礼，而是低声吟唱起流民们口中的歌谣，妙音鸟一样的嗓音无法掩盖她的悲伤。神秘的弓手停下了脚步，掠过城墙的风沙中，那挺拔的身影仿佛在颤抖。  
“班……公主殿下……那首歌不过是……”  
阿周那一个失神，险些喊出了自己生前他们五兄弟对德罗帕蒂的称呼，所幸他及时改口。  
“我都看到了。包括你后来为了维护我的名声而做出的一切。为什么要为了我，一个你素昧平生的人做到这一步？”  
自从他自称车夫之子，所有王公贵族就再未正眼看过他，现在，公主灼热的目光反而令他感到不知所措。他甚至不敢转过身直视那双他再熟悉不过的眼睛。  
“因为我仰慕你的美貌，并贪恋着迎娶公主带来的权势和荣光。”  
这拙劣的谎言自然骗不过祭火之女的智慧。她以更加激动的语气质问道：“选婿大典时，我确实怀疑过你的动机。可是……在班遮罗陷落之时，你不顾性命回到王宫……在我声名狼藉之时，你又挺身而出，这又是为了什么？”  
“班遮罗被罗刹族入侵时，我担心的是瓦苏戴夫的安全，与你无关。至于在流民街……我纯粹是看不惯他们将所有不幸归咎于一个女人罢了。”  
阿周那自顾自地编写着他的“理由”，仿佛又回到了自己擅长的伪装。  
“虽然我的内心有许多不切实际的妄想，但我很清楚自己的本分是什么，也很清楚那些想法多么可笑。你眼前的男人顶多只是个妄图食用祭火边祭品的野狗。”  
他的话深深刺痛了德罗帕蒂的心，更令她感到讽刺的是，身为高傲的公主，她此刻最强烈的情绪并非愤怒，而是被倾慕之人拒绝的失落感……  
“我看到的是一个不敢面对内心感情，自欺欺人的懦夫。”  
望着弓手漠然的背影，祭火之女的双眼近乎要燃烧起来。  
“明明面对千军万马，甚至千夫所指，你都能无所畏惧，现在为何要怕我，一个手无寸铁，对你毫无保留的女子？！你在逃避什么？”  
阿周那将手按在了面具上，低声说道：  
“我无法面对你……因为我不配。现在的我，只是一个需要赎罪的亡魂罢了。”  
“什么？”  
当阿周那的身躯化作灵子，变得透明，德罗帕蒂的所有期待都在此刻化作燃烬的死灰。他转过身，缓缓摘下了苍白的面具。  
当黑公主看见阿周那的脸，一种似曾相识，又无比复杂的情感涌入脑海，可是，这分明是她第一次见到他的真容……  
“曾经，有一位美丽的公主屈尊下嫁给了令她一见钟情的男子，却没想到那个男子是个外强中干的懦夫。他的一切都属于自己的兄长，于是，他将屈尊下嫁给自己的妻子也献给了兄长。后来……他的兄长受人蛊惑，在输光所有财产后打算把公主也拿去做赌注，而那位愚蠢的懦夫就在一旁，眼睁睁地看着深爱自己的女人被赌出去，当成一个女奴，当着自己的面被恶人羞辱，却无动于衷。那个懦夫……就是我的前世。我无耻的行为也让我遭到了惩罚……成为一个无法进入轮回的游魂野鬼。”  
讲完这个真假参半的故事后，阿周那的神情反而释然了许多。而这条时间线的德罗帕蒂，虽然还未曾经历五子共妻与象城豪赌，却在听到阿周那的叙述之后流下了泪水。那段“前世记忆”并不存在于自己的认知中，但她还是感受到了一股钻心的刺痛。  
“班遮丽……我配不上你。我甚至没资格请求你的原谅，唯有在这一世竭尽全力让你免于不幸。”  
黑公主的十指深深刺进了手心，“什么叫让我免于不幸……这就是你躲着我的理由吗？”  
“是……”  
“那么你大可不必再逃避了。”  
德罗帕蒂深深地端详着那张陌生而熟悉的面孔，乌黑的双眸里充满了决绝。  
“我不会重复前世的错误，头脑发热地嫁给一个令自己一见倾心的男人……我会好好履行班遮罗的公主应有的天职，做出最符合这个国家利益的选择。”  
望着那双闪烁着泪光的眼睛，阿周那陷入了漫长的沉默。德罗帕蒂是一位坚强而智慧的女人……这样的打击对她来说并不算什么。  
比起自己给她带来的不幸……  
也许……这样才是最好的吧。  
“Archer……还好吗？”  
看着祭火之女在骑士王的护送下渐渐走远，迦勒底的御主有些惭愧地看着Archer，而白衣的弓手除了失落以外，看上去却意外的轻松，仿佛了了一桩心事。  
“我没事。至少……在德罗帕蒂面前，我也不需要伪装了。”  
阿周那抚摸着面具上的裂痕，时机未到，他还必须继续以虚假的身份伪装下去……直到，他能堂堂正正地用真正的面貌去挑战那个男人。  
真想彻底摘下这张面具。  
还来不及为前世的旧情哀悼，通讯器里就传来了福尔摩斯和达芬奇的声音。  
“不好了，刚才我们在整个婆罗多都检测到强大的魔力反应……”  
“怎么了？”  
迦勒底的御主正要问个明白，天边几声断断续续的巨响扰乱了通讯，紧接着，大地传来了剧烈的震动，战争中损坏的城墙再一次开裂，如果不是马修的话，自己已经从破碎的城墙上摔下去了。  
“怎么回事！”  
通讯器内，福尔摩斯与达芬奇的声音变得格外模糊，迦勒底的御主只能零星听出几个词……  
楞伽岛……对界宝具……攻击……护国结界……  
大地的震动结束过后，沉重的钟声在班遮罗国回响。  
“快去会议厅。出大事了。”  
班遮罗的血雨，只是一个开始……

阿周那：御主……德罗帕蒂的事情你就别帮倒忙了好吗……我的老父亲已经给我惹了够多的……哎……  
咕哒（吃瓜）：我只是想让公主早点认清你其实是个基佬的事实啊。  
迦尔纳：我愚蠢的弟弟啊，你要点脸吧，你们赌老婆的事情不要栽赃到我的马甲号上行吗。富军这个IP被你搞成了什么？双方势力应该都已经好感清零了吧？  
阿周那：我就黑你马甲，不服来打我！（偶像包袱是什么，能吃吗？）  
迦尔纳：好啊。  
咕哒：Lancer，算了算了，他还要打你的另一个马甲……  
盎伽王：来呀。  
阿周那：你们两个一起上，我怂了我就不叫阿周那！  
咕哒：Archer，算了算了……

  
第三十一章 共同的战场  
“达芬奇亲，到底怎么回事？这是什么神仙打架的地图炮啊？！”  
一路狂奔回议事厅的迦勒底御主此刻内心的崩溃的，不愧是开挂民族的领域，连敌人都没见到就已经被宝具糊脸了！而且一下子十几个国家挨个biu……（元首：渣渣！）  
“正在分析魔力来源……”  
通讯器那边，达芬奇虽然有些不安，但仍旧以平静的语气说道：“你们很可能遇到了传说中的因陀罗箭。”  
“什么？！因陀罗的宝具不是只有迦尔纳才……”  
迦勒底的御主还没反应过来，通讯器的信号又断了。所幸马修在来到特异点之前做足了功课，除了《摩诃婆罗多》以外，她还研究了《罗摩衍那》的部分。  
“在印度神话中，因陀罗的宝具不止出现了那一次。而且……并非只有天众才知道如何使用。楞伽岛曾经有一位罗刹，他是十首王罗波那之子响雷（Indrajit），那家伙不仅曾经重创过因陀罗，还会使用因陀罗的武器。因此……如果来源真的是楞伽岛，我们可能遇到了罗波那的直系后人。”  
“史料里说的对吗，Archer？哎？Archer人呢？”  
迦勒底的御主一回头，阿周那已经没了踪影。想必他是在担心黑公主的安全，不过……当他追上德罗帕蒂的时候，见到的却是令他哭笑不得的一幕——身披黑甲的女骑士此刻正怀中抱妹，健步如飞……  
明明骑士王是个女的，自己不应该感到介怀才对。可是不得不说，这英雄救美的英姿放在那位不列颠的女王身上真的没有任何违和感……  
“公主，请见谅。”  
眼看城墙上的结构在地震中愈发不稳，为了确保黑公主的安全，骑士王将公主打横抱起，随后健步如飞地冲向了宫殿。惊魂未定的德罗帕蒂甚至来不及发出惊叫，就感受到了迎面扑来的风与强烈的失重感。当她再次睁开眼睛，自己已经回到了闺房外的花园。  
“谢谢你……异国的勇士……”  
德罗帕蒂微笑着答谢了女骑士，努力维持着一个公主应有的风范，但也不知是刚才的惊吓，对于罗刹族再度进攻的担忧，还是因为被心仪之人拒绝，她的眼角分明带着泪痕。  
“您……没事吧？”  
骑士王将公主轻轻放下，随后递给她一张手绢，德罗帕蒂接受了她的好意，却并没有让泪水落下，而是镇定地说道：  
“没事……放心吧，父王此刻一定在议事厅等着你们。现在班遮罗的百姓比我更需要帮助。如果我能拥有你或者束发姐姐的武艺，我也会拿起武器，为班遮罗而战，只可惜我不够强大……但至少，我不能成为你们的累赘。”  
“公主不是什么累赘。你的智慧是班遮罗不可替代的财富，拥有如此深明大义的公主是班遮罗的幸运。”  
骑士王的话让德罗帕蒂感到了前所未有的温暖。无数人夸赞过她的美貌，但选婿大典上难敌的讽刺也提醒了她，她的美丽并非令她与众不同的品质，那群男人甚至嘲笑她是一个空有美貌，没有智慧的傻女人。  
“真的吗？”  
“那群臭男人不过是吃不成葡萄说葡萄酸罢了。公主若是需要，下次见到那群无礼的男人，我一人赏他们一耳光便是。”  
骑士王一想到某位巴比伦王得意洋洋的笑脸，嘴角不禁抽搐了一下。  
“尤其是那个‘洛丹伦的阿塞斯王’。简直连一个成年人基本的素养都丢光了。”  
听到骑士王如此口无遮拦的言辞，一直以来被要求遵守各种礼节教条的公主终于破涕为笑，“非常感谢你……说真的，我很想这么做。但班遮罗现在需要列国的力量。比起我个人的荣辱，让所有人团结一心击败罗刹族的入侵才是当务之急。”  
“明白了……我接下来会去议事厅，公主一定要保重。”  
看见公主的心情终于好些，阿尔托莉雅以骑士的礼仪向公主道别。一旦踏出这个花园，外面依旧是那个支离破碎的国家和一个糟糕的，需要修正的世界。可是，她打心里希望这位公主眼中的世界能够永远都是花园内的样子。  
至于那个花园外的世界，就由战士来平定。  
\-----------------------------阿周那：我又绿了？等等，我为什么要说又---------------------------------  
当迦勒底一行人赶到议事厅的时候，里面已经乱成了一团。上一次会议中那些打算各扫门前雪的诸侯国现在纷纷请求象城能够发兵支援自己的国家。  
当毗耶娑告诉众人，婆罗多的震荡来自于楞伽岛的攻击，在座的所有国王与王储这才明白，这个罗刹统治的国家并没在圣君罗摩手中覆灭，这是一场筹划已久的复仇。他们很可能早已洞悉了护国结界的弱点，之所以没有大范围进攻，只是为了造成一个假象，并且暗中壮大自己的势力。  
“楞伽国要对圣君罗摩的子民进行复仇了吗？那他们必然会从南部进攻！当年，圣君罗摩远征楞伽岛，就是借助猴国的力量……”  
其中南部王国，如阿湿波，潘迪亚的国王最为焦急，如果是从地理位置上来看的话，楞伽岛是斯里兰卡，那么印度的整个西南部都最有可能成为攻击对象，可是，楞伽岛的对界宝具如果能覆盖整个婆罗多，那只能说明……  
“我们不能以我们自己的规则和战术来推测罗刹的行动。班遮罗位于婆罗多非常内陆的位置，却仍然遭到了罗刹的入侵，这只能说明两件事……其一，楞伽国的罗刹所掌握的幻术超乎我们想象，我们几乎可以肯定楞伽国已经出现了可以施展大型传送术的妖术师。其二，圣君罗摩是拘萨罗的国王，而攻打楞伽国的是猴国，这两个地方并没有成为罗刹族的首要攻击对象，这就说明它们进攻哪一国，与旧日的恩怨并无直接联系，这是罗刹族向婆罗多发起的全面战争，它们趁着班遮罗选婿大典，输于防范之时进攻，是出于战略考量。”  
提出这一番分析的并非在座的任何一名王子，而是木柱王的大女儿束发。在猛光诞生于祭火之前，束发才是班遮罗真正的统帅，虽然作为一名武将，她在力量与战斗技巧上并不是最强，但在战略与决策能力上并不输给任何王子。就连象城在攻打班遮罗的时候也曾吃过大亏。因此，当束发发言的时候难敌出乎意料地没有打断她。  
对于一位女子提出的分析，南部王国的贵族们只觉得这位班遮罗的公主是在和自己抢援军，甚至没有经过分析就直接反驳了起来。  
“你是说罗刹族可以随时在婆罗多任何国家召唤出一支军队？这又有什么凭据呢？我们的战术可不能建立在一个女子杞人忧天的猜测之上。”  
束发对于这些重男轻女的眼光并不陌生，面对王子们的质疑，她没有丝毫退却，斩钉截铁地答道：  
“别搞错了，这可不是猜测，这是判断。楞伽岛之战中，罗婆那的儿子摩希罗婆那曾从幽界轻而易举传送到楞伽岛，协助罗婆那对付圣君罗摩……又凭借妖术将罗摩与他的弟弟拉什曼纳王子带入幽界。如果他们不会大型传送术，那又如何解释突然出现在班遮罗，以及之前出现在象城的罗刹军？”  
提起罗波那手下神通广大的儿子和将领们，南部王国的诸位贵族都陷入了窒息般的沉默，虽然束发的判断有道理，但没人敢冒这么大的风险去赌楞伽国不会从西部海域登录。  
“说起与罗刹族的行动，没有人会比象城的双王更加了解吧。善敌王，你怎么看？”  
坐在坚战旁的奎师那精明地将决策与背锅的机会同时丢到了俱卢那边，沙恭尼阴险地扫了一眼自己的老对头，这家伙果然坏得很，得罪人的事情全都推给自己的宝贝侄子了。所幸难敌此刻也需要一个组织联军的机会。一旦难敌成了决策者，那么在对抗罗刹的战争中他必然会成为盟主。  
“同时摧毁诸国的结界只是一个混淆我们判断的障眼法。倘若楞伽国能凭借一岛的资源同时对抗婆罗多诸国，那么象城和班遮罗此刻早已沦陷。因此，当务之急是判断形势，推断出罗刹族的下一个目标在哪。”  
提起象城被罗刹族大举入侵的那一次，难敌意味深长地扫了一眼在座的所有人，“在没有他方支援的情况下，那些罗刹尚不能单独灭掉一国，现在只不过是要正面迎敌，就让诸位害怕了吗？”  
“不愧是勇健王转世，区区罗刹又算的了什么？看样子象城早已准备好应对的方法了？”  
摩德罗国王沙利耶难以忍受难敌这种趾高气昂的语气，戏谑地反讽道：“不知难敌王子的底气究竟是来自对婆罗多的信心，还是您背后的修罗大军呢？”  
（没什么吊用的科普：正史里，摩德罗国的沙利耶是般度五子中无种和偕天的舅舅，俱卢之战被沙恭尼用计骗到了难敌阵营，但开战后一直怼难敌和小太阳，给俱卢使绊子，后来放水让两位侄子把自己杀掉。这条时间线，沙利耶依旧心疼自己两个侄子，俩侄子被难敌赶出象城能给难敌好脸色吗？）  
沙利耶话音刚落，就感受到了盎伽王炽热的目光。  
“倘若吾友真的可以因为幽界的支持而不把楞伽岛放在眼里，那么你是不是应该对吾友感恩戴德，而不是在他努力组建联军，对抗婆罗多共同的敌人时揪着出身问题不放，对吾友指手画脚。”  
那低沉而带着一丝愠怒的嗓音令整个议事厅都安静了下来，坚战旁边的两位幼弟，无种和偕天担忧地望着他们的舅舅，坚战却按住了两位弟弟，毕竟，盎伽王只有在战场上才是个疯狂而危险的家伙。  
“哼，你们就能判断出楞伽的下一个攻击目标吗？拜你们的勇健王和他的修罗大军所赐，你们象城很早就已经不需要护国结界，你们可以赌……但在座的诸王，又有谁敢用一国的存亡去赌！？”  
即便是直面盎伽王的怒火，身为一国之君的沙利耶并没有退缩，这是身为君王决不能妥协的骄傲，可是，盎伽王凌厉的目光却看穿了他外壳下羸弱的血肉。  
“摩德罗王知道象城的军队中修罗战士占多少吗？我认得每一位俱卢的勇士，其中大多数并非修罗，而是出生在这片陆地上的勇士。正因为失去了护国结界，不得不正面迎战城外的敌人，象城才能置之死地而后生，战胜那份画地为牢的恐惧。象城的百姓并没有想象中那么脆弱，只是护国结界的存在让所有人太久没有直面过一直存在的敌人。这份恐惧让我们的士兵变得懦弱。摔跤手开始角力之前，敌人的力量与技巧都是未知，但倘若一名摔跤手在角力开始之前就有了后退哪怕一步的想法，那么他已经输了。”  
沙利耶一时哑口无言，但依旧不赞同盎伽王的话，就在双方僵持不下时，一个狂妄而夸张的笑声不适时宜地打破了议事厅内死寂的气氛。  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……盎伽王，你什么时候话这么多了？我还以为你不会浪费口舌跟这群人讲道理。”  
这种时候放地图炮，并且不留情面说在座各位都是垃圾的，除了那位自称阿塞斯王的吉尔伽美什不会有别人了……  
“哼，一位蛮夷之王也敢在此大放厥词！”  
“如果本王是你们，此刻已经开始分析楞伽国的下一步行动，并想办法截杀，而不是在这里狗咬狗。敢问在座的各位，除了俱卢，又有哪一国能够单独阻挡楞伽的进犯？”  
虽然婆罗多内部的诸王国新仇旧恨数不清，但被一个异族的蛮夷骂成这样，所有王国一下子感觉被拧成了一股绳。  
“你对婆罗多又了解多少？”  
“对呀，你就能判断出楞伽国的下一步行动，并且保证万无一失吗？”  
“哼，他不过是一个冷眼旁观的局外人，对于他来说，婆罗多的一个国家灭亡不过是一场好戏罢了。”  
贤王丝毫不为贵族们的抨击所动，反而饶有趣味地打量着众生百态，露出了愉悦的神情。  
“是啊，本王本来就是局外人，婆罗多的命运掌握在诸位手中，诸位如果想要破罐子破摔，本王只会看着你们这群杂修怎么死。”  
“简直荒谬！这个人就不该参与我们的会议！他说过他的国家在海的另一边，万一他是楞伽的间谍该如何是好？”  
就在搅事王即将成为众矢之的时，他身边一直安安静静的坚战忽然站起身，大声说道：“诸位……能否听我一言……”  
一时间，所有人的目光都汇聚在了这个被鸠占鹊巢的，曾经的象城王储身上。  
那些目光里有希望，有轻蔑，有尊敬，也有同情……  
坚战甚至能够听见来自各国的贵族窃窃私语中对自己的评价。  
‘这不是被罢黜的坚战王子嘛？’  
‘是啊，听说他不仅失去了继承权，还失去了他引以为傲的弟弟，婆罗多第一神射手阿周那。’  
‘哎，可惜啊……作为一个一无所有的王子在外流浪一定很辛苦吧。’  
是啊……一个早已失去一切的王，又有什么还可以再失去的呢？  
坚战扫视着议事厅里的所有人，直到他们都说完，方才双手合掌，发表自己的想法。  
“既然楞伽已经向整个婆罗多宣战，那么……现在整个婆罗多，都已经是一个战场。我明白，困扰大家的并非仅仅是本国的存亡。今天的会议让我看到，婆罗多诸国长年累积下的恩怨不是一句话就能解决的，对彼此不满的大有人在。可是，就连象城的百姓与修罗一族尚且能够暂且放下世仇，在共同的敌人面前联合起来，我们难道连嗜血成性的阿修罗都不如吗？”  
坚战说着，看了一眼那位自称阿塞斯王的男人，随后更加坚定了决心。  
“在我流浪的时候，我遇见了一位退隐山林的贤王。他告诉我，明君在处理外交时，看重的从来不是共同的观念，而是争取双赢的选择。这位阿塞斯王说得没错，除了俱卢，没有任何一国能独自抵抗罗刹的大举进攻。班遮罗的灾难就是最好的证明……倘若此时画地而守，拥兵自重，无疑是坐以待毙。楞伽击破一个国家后还会接着侵略下一个，整个婆罗多成为罗刹族的俎上鱼肉只是时间问题。因此，建立联军阻截楞伽的军队才是唯一的选择。”  
“坚战王子，我明白你的意思。可是，一旦判断失误，我们其中任何一位王都会有亡国的危险。”  
“因此，我建议在组建联军时，加上这样一条。战争结束后，联军必须提供资源和人力，协助在这场战争中牺牲最大的几个国家的重建与修复。”  
听到这位般度族的王子用谦和却足以令人信服的语气提出的条件，沙恭尼隐隐感到一丝不安。曾经，这个小王子只会不断告诉你什么是对的，你必须做正确的事，因为这是在遵循正法。可这一次……虽然他依旧是那个正人君子，却是从“共同利益”的角度入手，引导所有人相信这是一个对大家都最有利的做法。

小剧场：  
阿周那：明明是女的，为什么她对德罗帕蒂英雄救美的时候我会觉得被绿了？  
卫宫切嗣：她陪爱丽的时候我就没觉得我被绿了……（点烟）  
阿周那：……你在暗示什么？  
卫宫切嗣：算了，你反正是个基佬。  
阿周那：把话说清楚啊喂！！！

  
第三十二章 被窃取的国家  
‘精诚合作的基础，不一定是建立在情分或正邪之上。如果没有共同的利益和共同的风险，这个联盟就算建立起来也会迅速分崩离析。所以呀，本王和那个女神虽然相互忌惮，水火不容，却依旧能够和她建立盟约。没了本王的国家，她也会失去人们供养的宝石，因此，她不得不竭尽全力保护这个国家。’  
篱笆围绕的森林里，异国的贤王眉飞色舞地为年轻的婆罗多王子描绘着巴比伦那场大战，虽然他的故事精彩绝伦，但其手段与作风却令坚战感到难以苟同。  
‘你是说你用金钱去诱惑一个女神？虽然这确实是达成目标的捷径，但这绝非……’  
‘你想说这绝非正道吗？’  
金发赤瞳的王愉悦地打量着小王子脸上的表情，看得出来，这位年轻的王子并不赞同自己的行为，却又不想在言语中有所冒犯，搞得自己很痛苦。  
‘本王问你，对于王者来说，何为正道？保护一方百姓免受灾殃可为正道？兵不血刃化敌为友可为正道？既能让女神得到供养，又能使国家多一个后盾，可为正道？’  
‘我并不否认，阁下的行为确实带来了最理想的结果，可是，这过程……’  
坚战从未怀疑过自己的信仰，然而在那位明显更加老练的过来人面前，他依旧只是个还在不断学习，不断成长的王子。他的质疑换来的只有国王的哈哈大笑。  
‘呵呵哈哈哈哈……过程？那你会怎么做呢？派使臣冒死去跟那位蛮不讲理的女神讲道理，说服她应该去为她的子民无偿提供庇护？你所说的过程，究竟只是个形式罢了。’  
‘我会……’  
‘其实你也清楚，怎样才能最好地解决问题。你真的以为难敌不知道你是个正人君子吗？可是，你再正直，再无辜又有什么用呢？你们所信仰的正法从一开始就直接否定了他的族群与你们平起平坐的可能，甚至将他从出生起就定义成一个怪物。你眼中那个完美的，充满正法的世界里甚至没有他们的位置，相信你的正法会直接否定他的尊严，乃至存在，他凭什么否定自己的一切，来成全你的义？’  
面对贤王咄咄逼人的质问，坚战竟无法回答。  
‘那么问题来了，如果不能凭借共同的信仰，除了共同的利益，你还有什么选择？呵……别再执着于那些虚伪的清高了。独善其身的君子是无法为王的。既然下定决心去背负整个世界，这点负担又算的了什么？’

成为目光焦点的坚战确实清楚，怎样才能最好地解决问题。  
“楞伽岛的攻击此刻就算没有彻底销毁各国的结界，也至少造成了裂口。倘若楞伽国有杜萨纳这样的幻术师，那么大型传送术也并非不可能。毕竟，他们蛰伏百年，就是为了这次复仇。”   
坚战环视了一周列国的国君，他们许多人的眼神中依旧带着一丝侥幸。东光国与甘菩遮位置非常偏远，摩揭陀是出了名的虎狼之国，妖连王凭借不死之身威震群雄，此外，以他的出身而言，罗刹族对他并没有太多敌意。  
这种时候把难敌和他的修罗一族推向前线，让罗刹与修罗厮杀，对于婆罗多列国才是最省事的选择。再让象城的军力损失惨重，岂不美哉？那些家伙必然是这么想的吧。  
可是，象城的势力自然也很清楚诸侯的算盘是什么。而坚战也并不希望象城承受最大的损失。那里毕竟是父亲般度的王国……  
他不想在废墟上称王。  
“方才，诸君说组建联军是一场豪赌，那么如今无所作为又何尝不是一场豪赌呢？赌自己不会是十六列国中第一个被攻打的国家，赌其他国家被灭掉不会对自己造成影响，赌自己有足够的时间修复结界，赌自己重新修复的结界不会被再次击破。你们忘了，虽然楞伽国一岛的资源确实无法与整个婆罗多对抗……倘若他们扩张到陆地上，那他们的资源就不仅仅是一座岛了。那时，我们在罗刹族面前又有什么优势？因此，这一战不仅仅是击破楞伽的罗刹军就罢了。婆罗多的疆土，在此战之后必须保持完整。”  
坚战的言论让诸侯无法正面反驳，但很快，车底国的童护就戏谑地挖苦起这位落魄的王子。  
“真是令人惊讶啊，坚战殿下，你自诩是正法之子，竟自甘堕落到要为自己的政敌做辩护……难敌他们给了你什么好处吗？”  
“难以置信，坚战王子居然也能被收买吗？”  
很快，那些嘲讽与鄙夷的言论就充斥了议事厅，面对所有人的冷嘲热讽，坚战竟没有急于反驳，而是诚恳地答道：  
“没错，我之所以赞同难敌组建联军的想法， 就是因为利益所在。这件事最为符合婆罗多列国共同的利益。也最为符合婆罗多诸国百姓的利益。守护婆罗多的百姓，正是我坚持的正法。这并没有任何矛盾。”  
看着坚战在各个国王面前不卑不亢的答辩，戴着面具的白衣射手很难想象这个世界里自己的兄长究竟是经历了什么才会在这个时期就已经成长到了这一步。  
“我能理解你的话，坚战殿下。那么，您关于协助受损的国家重建修复这条提议又是出于何等考量呢？诸国又为何要贡献出自己的财力与人力，为其他国家的损失赔偿？”  
摩德罗王沙利耶有意想给坚战一个机会解释接下了的计划，而坚战也在“舅舅”的协助下继续说明他的用意，  
“这是为了不让组建联军的行为成为一场豪赌。这条约定是对每个国家的保障，参与这场战斗的国家，将共同分担所有风险，任何一国，不论大小，都不会成为这场战斗中的弃子。因为一旦一国受损，也会直接牵连到其余诸国的利益。”  
共同的利益和共同的风险，如此一来就都达成了吧。他不会告诉诸侯组建联军对抗邪恶的罗刹族是在为正法而战，也不会告诉他们分担风险是为了对小国更加公正。只要让他们觉得这样对大家都有好处就可以了。  
阐述完毕后，坚战的心情也十分复杂。他曾相信得道多助失道寡助……可如今，自己却要像一个商人一样衡量利弊，使用他曾经嗤之以鼻的“术”来达成目的。  
“哈哈哈哈，坚战王子这次居然和老夫想到一块去了。”  
坐在难敌身边的沙恭尼脸上依旧洋溢着令人捉摸不透的笑容，精明的小眼睛里隐约闪过冰冷的刀光。  
“犍陀罗王这是同意了？”  
“符合所有王国共同利益的事情哪个傻子会反对呢？不过我还有个问题。既然要组建联军，那么坚战王子认为，谁能胜任统帅之位？”  
这个问题看似是在给坚战机会，实际上却是丢了个烫手山芋。以坚战目前流亡者的身份，他没有任何理由胜任统帅，更何况，能够与罗刹军正面交战的只有俱卢族，以及“洛丹伦”一行人。洛丹伦是异族势力，因此，统帅整个联军的除了俱卢族没有其他合适的人选。  
明知如此，沙恭尼却要强迫坚战亲口说出这句话，这不仅仅是为了让难敌成为统帅更加顺理成章，还能导出一场坚战已经臣服的戏码。  
坚战知道沙恭尼的用意，他看了一眼高傲的俱卢王子，而在场的诸位国王也屏息凝神，似乎等待着一处好戏。  
“我推荐盎伽王成为统帅。”  
坚战的答案并没让人感到意外，毕竟，他绝不可能向难敌俯首称臣，而后，甚至说了一句意味深长的话：“我认为，论与罗刹族交手的战绩，以及其胆识，谋略，武艺，在整个婆罗多没人比得上盎伽王。因此，不论是在俱卢还是在整个婆罗多，只有盎伽王才有资格统帅这片大地上的百万雄兵。”  
听到坚战这番论断，沙恭尼脸上的笑意有些凝固，而难敌却并没有因为盎伽王风头盖过自己而感到一丝恼怒，相反，他赞同地点了点头，就差没兴奋得站起来附议。  
“没错，罗泰耶确实是整个婆罗多最伟大的……”  
“我的孩子，让他说……我们这边不方便说，毕竟大家都知道盎伽王是我们这边的人……”  
坐在难敌旁边的沙恭尼赶忙拉住了突然兴奋的难敌，才避免了自卖自夸的尴尬局面，这波操作让原本别有用意的坚战都大吃一惊。看来自己并不完全了解自己的对手。  
“没什么好奇怪的……难敌确实打心里觉得迦尔纳应该成为大地之主……”  
此刻，面具背后的阿周那不知脸上是什么表情，但他的语气明显十分不悦。  
推荐盎伽王当统帅的提议起初也有反对的呼声，比如摩德罗王沙利耶。他早就看出了沙恭尼这是在设套，而秣菟罗的乌格拉西纳（Ugrasena,奎师那的爷爷辈）更是反对让修罗族的统帅号令三军。可是，伴随着另一位王的附议，这些反对的声音很快就消失了。  
“盎伽王是吗？他确实有这个实力。”  
开口说话的是被婆罗多列国忌惮已久的不死之王妖连。他是摩揭陀的国王，也是一名凶狠而残暴的军阀。如果说除了俱卢还有任何一个国家可能抵抗住罗刹族的入侵，那么必然是他手中的摩揭陀。妖连之所以被称为不死之王，是因为他天生也拥有奇怪的自愈能力，据说和一位罗刹女有关。也正因如此，他一直被诸国忌惮。  
这位摩揭陀的王几乎没有败绩……除了和盎伽王的对决。在摔跤上败给盎伽王这件事并没有让妖连记恨在心，相反，盎伽王可以说是他唯一认可的人。他的支持无疑让许多小国有口难开。  
在摩揭陀王表示赞同后，甘菩遮国，三穴国，信度国，羯陵迦国，东光国也纷纷附议，加上犍陀罗（沙恭尼统治）和阿凡提国（难敌的弟弟阿奴文陀统治）与班遮罗的一半（马嘶他爹德罗纳统治）本来就掌握在俱卢族手中，盎伽王被推举为统帅已成定局。  
得知联军统帅是迦尔纳而不是难敌的时候，迦勒底一行人也松了一口气，只有阿周那依旧心情复杂。  
“好好享受这短暂的结盟吧。比起与他为敌，这其实更让你开心吧。”  
凯尔特的枪兵不知为啥，又露出了一副自己很懂男人之间感情的样子，拍了拍Archer的肩膀。  
议事厅内，一时“盎伽王”的呼声高涨，面对人们期待的眼神，红发的枪兵并不打算发表什么激动人心的战前动员，而是有条不紊地在中央的长桌上摊开了一张婆罗多全境的地图，平淡地宣布了一句：  
“那么……接下来我们就开始部署如何战斗吧。”  
“哎？！”  
等等……组建联军不应该是件非常令人兴奋的事情吗？  
鼓舞士气的演说呢？  
团结一心的宣言呢？  
直面强敌的战吼呢？  
都被盎伽王快进过去了吗？  
迦勒底的御主原本还期待着什么激动人心的演说，可那毕竟是难敌才擅长的东西，盎伽王并没有觉得缺了点什么，非常自然地进入了工作状态。  
“放才我们谈到过，楞伽岛方向的攻击只是个混淆我们判断的障眼法。它不仅想要诸国恐慌，分散我们的兵力，更是想要让我们误判它们进攻的方式。”  
盎伽王说着，指向了班遮罗与俱卢在地图上的位置。  
“楞伽不会贸然进攻南部王国。它们的活动范围和目标一直都是婆罗多的中心地带。据我所知，施展大型传送魔术和杜萨纳的血咒一样，都是需要一定的术式与祭品。因此……它们最大的据点很可能不在楞伽，而是在内陆。下一个目标，也在这周围。”  
“那么……盎伽王认为，应该在何处阻截楞伽的部队？”  
得知罗刹族的活动范围，拘萨罗的巨力王（Vrihadvala）忽然迫切地开口问道：“下一个……会是拘萨罗吗？”  
要知道，拘萨罗与班遮罗相邻，又是圣君罗摩统治过的国家。和楞伽国的渊源颇深，可以说是世仇了。  
“不排除这种可能。但我想说的，是另一种……”  
盎伽王抬起头，青蓝的眼睛直勾勾地审视着拘萨罗的王，气氛一时间变得紧张起来。  
“自从婆罗多列国建立起护国结界后，拘萨罗就关闭国门，与外界少有往来。此次为何又一时兴起来参加班遮罗的选婿大典呢？”  
“当然是因为德罗帕蒂公主……”  
巨力王一时语塞，他的反常表现自然逃不过那双清澈的眼睛。就在众人感到疑惑之时，奎师那十分贴心地站起身，笑眯眯地为大家解说了起来。  
“巨力王陛下，有件事令在下十分疑惑。束发将军方才也提到，拘萨罗虽然是圣君罗摩的国度，却并没有成为罗刹族进攻的首要对象，这点不得不令人起疑。加上陛下您是圣君罗摩的后裔，按理说，楞伽国想要灭掉的第一个国家便是拘萨罗，可非但拘萨罗安然无恙，与拘萨罗相邻的俱卢与班遮罗却惨遭入侵。会议开始前，南部王国纷纷向俱卢求援，唯独陛下一言不发，静观其变……陛下难道就不担心拘萨罗会成为下一个对象吗？”  
巨力王打量着智慧的瓦苏戴夫，冷峻的面孔上浮现起傲然的笑意。  
“瓦苏戴夫也清楚我是圣君罗摩的后人。身为圣君罗摩的血脉，我拘萨罗的子民岂会对罗刹畏首畏尾？”  
奎师那礼貌地颔首点头，当他抬起眼睛，那双温柔的莲目变得凌厉。  
“不愧是圣君罗摩的后裔。不过，恕我直言，倘若拘萨罗子民不惧罗刹族，那么象城和班遮罗遭到入侵时，你这位圣君罗摩英勇的后裔又在哪里？在骑马赶来的路上吗？”  
如此打脸的言论让巨力王脸色大变，他抬高了嗓音，怒斥道：“你这是要向本王问责吗？你一个放牛的有什么资格！”  
“陛下所言甚是……圣君罗摩的后裔自然不会是胆小怕事，畏首畏尾之徒。我也确实没资格去问责罗摩的后人”  
雅度男子从容地走向了那位恼羞成怒的国王，如同一只昂首阔步的孔雀，而令人费解的是，那位巨力王竟慌张地后退了几步。  
“可惜啊……那位高尚的国君，此刻只怕已经凶多吉少。如实回答我，你们把拘萨罗的百姓怎么样了，欺诈者，摩希罗婆那！”  
奎师那的质问令“巨力王”怔在了原地，但他震惊的神情很快就被沙哑的，令人毛骨悚然的笑声取代，那张冷峻的脸也逐渐扭曲，长出血红的獠牙与泛着绿光的鳞片。  
“当心！”  
盎伽王亮出了炎枪，迦勒底一行人也做好了战斗准备，那只变形的罗刹扫了一眼议事厅的诸王，凶煞的眼神如同野兽在看一群圈养的牲畜。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……不愧是瓦苏戴夫，以你的智慧怎么可能猜不到拘萨罗的现状呢？可是，你们就算知道又如何……用不了多久，你们也会成为任人宰割的家畜！”  
“跟这种东西就别废话了，Archer！”  
迦勒底的御主深知反派死于话多的道理，还没等这只罗刹开始长篇大论就让阿周那魔箭糊脸，然而这只罗刹明显是有备而来——魔箭被一个黑影打偏了，紧接着，一个把匕首从背后刺向了白衣的弓手。  
“在这里。”  
那支匕首还没来得及刺下去，隐藏在黑影中的刺客就被一道死光击中，可惜刺客的速度太快，室内的空间又相对狭窄，不论是盎伽王还是阿周那都因为诸侯的存在而投鼠忌器。直到那道黑烟窜出会议室的那一刻，众人才发现摩希罗婆那已经脱身……  
“拘萨罗确实已经完了！下一个，会是秣菟罗！好好看看吧瓦苏戴夫……你们这群乌合之众的盟约究竟有多脆弱……”  
摩西罗婆那临行前放下了狠话，这让原本气定神闲的奎师那陷入了沉默。  
秣菟罗……那可是他们雅度族的土地。

小剧场：  
奎师那：我这里有个二虎竞食之计，虽然俱卢那边实际的领袖是难敌，但你一定要推荐盎伽王，然后让难敌去忌惮他，知道吗？就是要狠狠地吹盎伽王，说他什么都好，比难敌都好！  
坚战（兴奋）：是吗？我懂得！把盎伽王吹上天就行了吧！？难敌你听着，盎伽王什么都比你好，比你适合成为大地之主，他比你优秀比你帅气比你强大几百倍……你这个傻逼等着把王位拱手让给他吧！  
难敌（兴奋）：吹得好！说得对！我的罗泰耶是最棒的！什么都好！他是整个婆罗多最强大，最英俊，最善良，最……（被沙恭尼捂嘴）舅舅你让我说完！  
马嘶：好了好了，全世界早都知道了……  
妖连王：我赞同，盎伽王确实非常强大，是我唯一认可的男人。  
般度五子：？？？？  
奎师那：……？  
阿周那（捂脸）：哎……别出来丢人了你们……  
咕哒：这种毫无保留的友情真棒……与其说是君臣，简直是灵魂之友啊！  
自称阿塞斯的金先生：哼……像极了当年的我。吾友恩奇都才是世上最美貌，最强大，最……  
黑呆（冷漠）：还不是被你坑了。

  
第三十三章 千夫所指的圣人  
“教授，你说……摩诃婆罗多之战胜利后，雅度族居然灭亡了？可是……奎师那不是主神毗湿奴的化身吗？阻止这种事对于主神来说难道不是轻而易举的？就算不能阻止，至少奎师那他自己……”  
“还记得我在讲佛陀的故事时提到释迦一族灭亡的事吗？威尔？哈，当然，前提是上课的时候你没玩手机。我就再说一遍吧。佛陀又何尝不是神通广大……可是，在佛陀阻拦琉璃王大军三次后，琉璃王依旧不甘心，当他再次准备发兵的时候，佛陀知道再阻拦也无法改变释迦族灭亡的命运，于是并没有拦在路上。即便是最智慧的佛陀，也无法改变释迦族累生累劫犯下的业与注定必须面对的果报。奎师那身为毗湿奴的化身，必然也明白此间道理。”  
“那佛陀既然明白因果不可逆转，阻拦也无济于事，为何又要三次前去阻拦琉璃王的军队呢？”  
“若不是因为对人类这一念慈悲，这个神话中的主神又有什么理由化身为人，受制于凡夫的肉身，承受凡夫的执著与烦恼？”  
“也就是说，《摩诃婆罗多》的奎师那虽然是印度主神的化身，却还是和人类一样，会烦恼，会痛苦，会有身不由己的时候？”  
“作为主神，面对人世间的局必须做到观棋不语，大公无私。倘若要入局干涉人间的故事，那么受制于人间的规矩与人情世故也是在所难免。”  
“难以置信……就算奎师那只是个普通的人类，这个故事也完全说得通呢。”  
“当你在舞台上扮演哈姆雷特的时候，你希望观众把你当成威尔，还是哈姆雷特呢？你扮演哈姆雷特会改变你本来是威尔这个事实吗？”  
“我当然希望人们记住我的角色，也不会忘了我是威尔。但我并不能说自己完全理解哈姆雷特的仇恨，或者自己即是哈姆雷特。”  
“所以你们的戏剧社还只是学校里的兴趣小组，而不能在全国表演。就算只是作为演员，扮演一个角色，要将这场戏演好也是需要倾注自己的感情，与角色，与故事背景产生共鸣。所以……要说雅度族灭亡时，奎师那没有一丝悲伤是不可能的。”

\-------------------阿周那：这次ZZ导演补充上一部的故事连我的名字都懒得写进去了吗？迦尔纳：大概是你听着听着就睡着了，连奎师那怎么死的那一部分都错过了，真是悲……（被捂嘴）。----------------------

“下一个目标……是秣菟罗……”  
那只冒充拘萨罗王的罗刹离开后，奎师那反复斟酌着那家伙留下的话。这极有可能是对方搅乱自己判断的手段。既然拘萨罗被罗刹族占领并且架空已经是事实，那么这种时候进攻拘萨罗才是最明智的选择。  
会议桌的另一头，冷眼旁观的犍陀罗王努力不让自己显得太过幸灾乐祸，他一脸苦恼地感叹道：  
“盎伽王曾说，大型传送法术会需要一定规模的术式与祭品。现在看来，他们的祭品只怕是拘萨罗的百姓啊。真难想象圣君罗摩的子民如今生活在怎样的水深火热之中。只是没想到，楞伽国已经这么快就开始筹划下一波针对秣菟罗的进攻了。该如何是好呢？”  
“会不会是用来迷惑我们的伎俩？”  
信度国的胜车一脸不屑，毕竟，秣菟罗的死活和他没什么关系，而罗刹族只要控制拘萨罗一天，婆罗多列国都有同样的危险。  
“直接去打拘萨罗不就得了？反正目标已经很明确了！那个欺诈者说的进攻秣菟罗又不知道是真的假的，但拘萨罗被控制肯定是真的！到时候打下了拘萨罗再去支援秣菟罗不就得了？为了整个联军的利益，秣菟罗做出这点牺牲也是有必要的。”  
“战争岂会如此儿戏？！你和罗刹交过手，对他们的战力有任何了解吗？如果没有就不要在这里不懂装懂！这可不是沙盘上的过家家！我们对付的也不是什么杂兵，而是曾与圣君罗摩交手的楞伽国！”  
听到胜车这事不关己高高挂起的语气，奎师那清秀的莲目里闪烁着怒意，迦勒底的御主从未见过这位智慧的化身瞪着眼睛呵斥任何人，但这一次他是真的生气了。  
“愚痴的王子啊，那个欺诈者抛出这个选择就是为了从内部瓦解我们，考验我们是否会选择将秣菟罗当做弃子。如果我们所有军力都在拘萨罗，他们必然有把握让秣菟罗灭国！拘萨罗在罗刹进攻象城之前就已经陷落，他们必然早已层层设防，因此，要短时间内夺回圣君罗摩的国家，然后再分兵支援是不可能的。你是没学过兵法还是睁着眼睛说瞎话呢？！”  
“瓦苏戴夫~你这话看似是在骂胜车殿下，但听着怎么感觉是在跟在座的所有人讲道理呢？”  
老谋深算的沙恭尼自然嗅到了奎师那话中指桑骂槐的意味，他眯着眼睛饶有趣味地扫了一眼秣菟罗王，奎师那的爷爷乌格拉西纳，这位苍老的国王经历过儿子的背叛，目睹过子孙之间的骨肉相残，国内的事务早已让他心力交瘁，他之所以还没开口请求盎伽王出兵救秣菟罗，想必也是早已看清这个联盟的脆弱，以至于自己的一言一行上都要如履薄冰。  
“秣菟罗王，如果罗刹族攻打秣菟罗，你们雅度族的军队能撑多久？”  
盎伽王深知现在不是诸侯扯皮的时候，于是开门见山地向秣菟罗王说道：“请实话告诉我。”  
“正如诸位所见，罗刹一族擅长幻术，在此战中，班遮罗的士兵在血咒的作用下近乎失去反抗的能力……我无法保证我能撑到援军赶来。”  
老国王以平静的口吻陈述着这个事实，尽管他十分清楚，如果联军选择攻打拘萨罗，秣菟罗必然灭亡，但他依旧没有开口恳求在场的诸国发兵救援。如果盎伽王是个顾全大局的人，他会做出正确的决定，反之，则他们雅度族低声下气的请求也无济于事。  
“真是可惜啊。昔日，秣菟罗由刚沙王统治时，其军力之强盛甚至可以与摩揭陀比肩，如今却沦落至此……”  
落井下石挖苦奎师那的依旧是以嘴臭出名的童护，他的杠精程度让迦勒底的御主也感到极大不适，这种除了瞎BB自己啥也不干的家伙要是能投出去就好了。  
“这个杂修三寸不烂之舌这么厉害一定能把罗刹大军说死吧？是不是该把他丢到拘萨罗？”  
自称阿塞斯王的吉尔伽美什不耐烦地瞄了一眼那位嘴臭的家伙，“你的国力可以单独对付楞伽国你上啊。不能帮忙就别添乱。”  
“这句话应该由我还给你，异国的王啊。”  
就在这时，一个高亢的声音从门外传来，众人寻着声音望去，才发现一名身着华衣，眼若星辰的男子已来到殿前。他便是传闻中神秘的俱卢国师——孔雀仙人。  
“上师……你还好吗……”  
难敌察觉到孔雀仙人的脸色不太对劲，关切地想要去询问原因，而孔雀仙人只是摆了摆手，  
“无妨！比起这些，是我来晚了……奎师那，我有话问你！”  
“什么意思？什么叫……来晚了？”  
猛光和木柱王面面相觑，而所有人的目光此刻也都集中在了“洛丹伦王国”（迦勒底）和奎师那一行人身上。只见孔雀仙人指着奎师那，青金石般的眼睛里闪烁着愤恨的怒火，  
“正法的守护者啊……就因为本座率领的是幽界的军队，你就横加阻拦，将数万阿修罗士兵困在秣菟罗与班遮罗的边境……如此不遗余力地刁难本座，甚至不问我此行是何目的，这就是你的正法吗？那几万士兵……原本的目标是杜萨纳的祭坛啊！如果不是你的干扰，杜萨纳或许根本来不及施展血咒就已经死了！”  
面对这口突如其来的黑锅，迦勒底的御主当场就愣住了，他们都知道孔雀仙人在撒谎，这货就是为了阻拦阿周那参加选婿大典……可是，如果自己如此解释，婆罗多列国是会相信那个孔雀仙人，还是自己一群异邦来者呢？  
“奎师那，此话当真？”  
果然，孔雀仙人的话让在场的所有人议论纷纷，所有矛头都指向了奎师那……这位在战争中拼尽全力也要护住班遮罗王族的人。  
“听这位仙人如此言之凿凿，仿佛忘了之前才率军攻打过班遮罗的事！？”  
（没啥吊用的科普：俱卢确实攻打过一次班遮罗，让木柱王直接交出了班遮罗一半的领土，因为木柱王渣了阿周那的师父，德罗纳上师……）  
面对孔雀仙人的栽赃和诸王的质疑，奎师那并没有说出他阻拦阿周那的事情，而是反问道：“且不提班遮罗的选婿大典本来就是一个特殊的时间，你在那时率修罗大军压境，并且没有事先通知任何人，怎能不引起怀疑？！”  
“是啊……本座在非常时期大军压境，必然心怀歹意。你自然不会听我这个外道的解释。更何况，本座率领的还是你眼中亵渎正法的阿修罗。因为你的傲慢，班遮罗饱受战火之苦，而你……仗着自己遵循正法，对这些灾难视而不见！”  
仙人怒斥着奎师那的所作所为，咄咄逼人的语气让迦勒底的御主也同情起了我方狗头军师。虽然这位仙人突然大军压境的行为确实站不住脚，但是以结果论而言，所有罪责仿佛都理所当然地扣到了奎师那头上。  
“你刚才说……数万阿修罗士兵被困在秣菟罗与班遮罗的边境上？也就是说……秣菟罗现在，并非毫无还手之力。”  
孔雀仙人的谴责对于洛丹伦这位毫无羞耻心的阿塞斯王而言显然没有起到任何作用，这位务实的王很快就想到了下一步对策。  
“既然那几万兵还在边境没法走，那就不用走，直接去守秣菟罗不就得了？”  
“这也不失为一种办法。只是不知道高风亮节的雅度族是否能忍受一群阿修罗士兵进驻秣菟罗呢？”  
一直在冷眼旁观的修罗王子将决定权抛给了乌格拉西纳，奎师那看着自己的祖父，清澈的眼睛里尽是反对，可是，在亡国与自己成为人质，向阿修罗一族打开国门这两条路之间，一条是必死之路，一条是饮鸩止渴，苍老的国王并没有犹豫自己该如何选择。  
“若是能保住秣菟罗的百姓……老夫在此谢过仙人。”  
看着祖父憔悴的背影，奎师那只得憋回了所有用于反驳的话。对于这个世界的奎师那来说，这种情景并非第一次……也不会是最后一次。  
“既然如此，我也随你去秣菟罗。既然罗刹族擅长的是幻术，那么我去对付那些幻术师。”  
奎师那警告地瞪了一眼孔雀仙人，意味深长地说道：“如果秣菟罗也沦陷，那么就算能拿下拘萨罗也只是让他们换个地方进行召唤术式罢了。”  
“既然如此，我兄弟四人也与瓦苏戴夫同去。”  
坚战不忍看见自己的表亲陷入孤立无援的境地，毅然向奎师那身边走去。  
“赢得一场战争，输掉整个战役，那么所有的牺牲都将毫无意义。”  
看着《摩诃婆罗多》史诗中受到万人敬仰的瓦苏戴夫在这条时间线竟被孔雀仙人诬陷，落入如此孤立无援的境地，迦勒底的御主心里很不是滋味，她抱着最后的希望看了一眼那位曾经的太阳之子，怀揣着忐忑的心情等待着他做出决定。  
“要将罗刹族赶回楞伽岛，就不能舍弃秣菟罗。如果我们一个接一个地牺牲自己的盟友，那么这个联军也将形同虚设。”  
盎伽王青蓝的眼睛迅速扫过地图，定格在了秣菟罗的位置。阿修罗生于群魔盘踞幽界，对于幻术的抗性更高，这支队伍可以说是幻术师的克星。倘若将这支部队留在秣菟罗，确实会有更多胜算，但那样一支军队并非秣菟罗王能够统帅的。  
“马嘶，此番守卫秣菟罗，还需请你随上师同去。”  
攻打拘萨罗，死守秣菟罗……这两个任务说不清哪一个会更加凶险。因此，在将这个危险的任务托付给马嘶的时候，盎伽王的语气也十分凝重。红发的婆罗门战士打量着这位自己一直想要一决高下的对手和搭档，洒脱地笑道：  
“明白，交给我吧……我一定能撑到你们拿下拘萨罗为止。说不定，等我把罗刹军打退了还能去支援你们。”  
“不要大意。”  
盎伽王一脸严肃地看着这位大大咧咧的搭档，  
“和我一决高下也不急于此一时。”  
“知道知道~我会保护好上师的安全。至于难敌……你在他身边我就不用担心了。”  
虽然一想到不能跟着难敌打仗，马嘶也有些遗憾，但盎伽王将这种任务交给自己，想必是默认了自己是和他对等的勇士，这份信赖是不可辜负的东西。  
“接下来就拜托诸位国君，着手准备攻打拘萨罗。车底国，阿湿波国，迦尸国从南部围城，潘迪亚监视海上的动向，一旦楞伽岛有任何动静，最快速度通知所有人。甘菩遮，三穴国，犍陀罗与班遮罗从北部围城，阻断水源。摩揭陀，摩德罗，跋耆国与东光国从东部围城，但不必堵死，否则困兽也会反扑的。摩差国与阿凡提国驰援秣菟罗。至于俱卢……将带着幽界的部队从西墙进攻。”  
在部署完婆罗多列国的行动后，盎伽王收起了地图，这让“洛丹伦的阿塞斯王”十分火大，他双手抱臂，大声清了清嗓子，  
“喂，你是不是忘了什么？”  
盎伽王一脸茫然地看着这位穿金戴银的异邦之王，片刻后，他有礼有节地答道：“洛丹伦的阿塞斯王啊，你是婆罗多的客人，本不应将你卷入婆罗多的恩怨之中。军队之中纪律森严，而那些规矩对你来说都是束缚，因此，此次出征无须劳烦洛丹伦的贵客。你若是想在一旁观战我不会反对。”  
“哈？！你这人怎么……”  
虽然太阳之子这次真的没有抬杠的意思，但吉尔伽美什却依旧感到一阵恼火……自己居然完完全全被忽视了！！！  
还没等他发脾气，盎伽王就十分自然地从他身边走过，随后竟向着奎师那合掌恭敬。  
“瓦苏戴夫，在你动身去秣菟罗之前，我有一个不情之请。”  
“请讲。”  
或许是因为盎伽王方才做出的那个决策，奎师那对他的态度也稍微缓和了一些，可接下来盎伽王的要求却再次让他好感度清零。  
“有一位出身平凡的勇士在守卫班遮罗的战斗中英勇奋战，其弓术天赋即便是在刹帝利最强的神射手中也极其罕见。不仅如此，他的判断力与决策力也非同寻常，是难能可贵的将才。  
他便是您的御者，名为富军。在进攻拘萨罗的战斗中，我需要借助这位勇士的才能。”

小剧场：  
咕哒：Archer是不是拿了什么奇怪的剧本啊……就是这种……司机小妹成功引起了霸道军阀的注意，然后……  
马修：嘘……前辈你别说出来，Archer现在已经想挖个坑钻进去了。  
吉尔伽美什：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈真是一场好戏！你盗他小号的时候一定没料到你也有今天吧！  
盎伽王：有什么好尴尬的，我自己喊自己的名字都没觉得尴尬。（正经脸）  
阿周那：迦尔纳你别过来……我只想一个人静一静！

第三十四章 人类最古……  
“不愧是盎伽王……不仅在象城唯才是举，甚至对多门城的人也不放过。”  
奎师那礼貌的语气里充满了疏远之意。盎伽王对此并没感到意外。他和难敌不论种姓出身选拔人才的作风在婆罗多列国眼里一直都是歪门邪道，更何况，奎师那还是正法的守护者，对他提出这种要求自然会让人觉得打脸。  
“若有冒犯之处还望见谅。放在平日，我绝不会提出这样的要求。”  
虽然盎伽王的样貌已经和那个熟悉的迦尔纳相去甚远，但他的谦逊与礼节依旧会让迦勒底的御主想起她所熟知的那位布施的英雄。  
“非常时期用非常之法……盎伽王在象城所为我早有耳闻。盎伽王无非就是认为，富军这样一位卓然超群的勇士在我手下做一名御者着实是大材小用。今天你一时兴起打算对我的御者发号施令，明天是不是要连我也一起拿来使唤？”  
奎师那强硬的语调和当初想要掠夺令咒时如出一辙，也不知是否是迦勒底御主的错觉，只要涉及到阿周那，这位主神的化身都会褪去那幅圣人面孔，表现得像个有脾气的人类。  
“倒也不是不可以！”  
盎伽王还没继续说下去，难敌就已经对奎师那失去了耐心。虽然盎伽王并没有感到冒犯，但他可不会让罗泰耶一直这样好脾气地忍受别人的冷言冷语。  
“吾友是婆罗多诸王认可的联军统帅，向你借个人莫非还要低声下气地求你？”  
难敌冷冷地看着那位正法的守护者，褐色的眼睛里闪过凌厉的寒芒。然而奎师那似乎打算奉陪到底，讽刺地反问道：  
“这么说从一开始盎伽王就没打算征求我的意见？我是不是还应该感谢盎伽王事先跟我打了个招呼呢？”  
就在双方僵持不下之时，来自“洛丹伦王国”（迦勒底伪称）的顾问，迦勒底的御主打破了沉寂的气氛。  
“君以国士待我,我必国士报之……这是来一句来自我故乡的谚语。”  
若是换了别人，根本不会给一个小姑娘在议事厅里发表意见的机会，但盎伽王和难敌并没有在意迦勒底御主是什么身份，而是耐心地询问起对方的用意。  
“阁下此言何意？”  
迦勒底的御主合上双掌，不卑不亢地说道：  
“在我的故乡，曾有位国王求贤若渴，不惜放下身段，三次前往一位隐者的草庐，只为招纳那位军师。倘若盎伽王陛下真的希望富军作为一名将领来为你效力，就应该以国士待之，亲自询问他自己的想法，而不是通过索要一名车夫的方式提出邀请。”  
迦勒底的御主和马修都认为这件事情应该征求阿周那自己的意见，而奎师那的脸色却格外严峻。  
“原来如此！是我太过傲慢……”  
盎伽王恍然大悟，他径直走向了那位一直站在角落默默无闻的弓手，诚恳地说道：  
“大臂的弓手，拯救班遮罗的勇士啊，你是否愿意将力量借给我，在拘萨罗的战场上再一次拉开你的长弓呢？”  
接连几日里，以车夫之子的身份自称的阿周那承受了来自无数人的白眼，其中包括寻常百姓的恶意，王宫贵族的鄙夷，甚至是来自兄弟们的唾弃，讽刺却又意料之中的是，唯一一个在不知情的情况下能够透过现象看到他的本质，欣赏他才能的人竟会是盎伽王……  
更令他想要发笑的是，他的第一反应竟然是想要立刻点头答应。  
如果不是感受到了来自那四位兄弟冰冷的眼神，他或许真的会一时兴起，忘记自己还是阿周那的事实。  
不……阿周那……你和迦尔纳是不一样的……  
他因为卑微的出身和遭受到的敌意没能忍受住权力的诱惑，选择和难敌同流合污。但你不会如此懦弱……  
你不会将自己的不幸当做堕落的借口。  
你绝不会……  
“感谢盎伽王的青睐，只是，能成为瓦苏戴夫的御者，于我而言是无上的荣耀。至于这份恩赐……还是留给更合适的人吧。不论是俱卢还是幽界，想必都有无数优秀的战士，不缺我这一个。我唯一的心愿，就是在死守秣菟罗之时，能为瓦苏戴夫鞍前马后，驱车护航。”  
听到阿周那严词拒绝，奎师那终于松了一口气，而般度族的几位王子也露出了释然的神情。然而不知是否是被迦勒底提出的“三顾茅庐”这一典故鼓励，盎伽王并没有轻易放弃。  
“这无关乎荣耀，也不是我给你的恩赐。甚至可以说，这是一个非常自私的请求。我需要借助你的力量，这和你的出身，你的愿望，你的荣耀无关。”  
盎伽王将白衣弓手从隐蔽的角落拉向了桌上的沙盘旁，认真地讲述起了敌军的情报，  
“拘萨罗的阿逾陀城本身，其名即是“无懈可击”之意。此城人口稠密，深沟高垒，高塔林立，原本是最不可能被攻陷的城池……却落入了罗刹手里。我们对敌人了解还不够……此战又是罗刹的主场，势必会凶险异常，但我还是会向你提出这个不合理的请求。婆罗多需要最强大的勇士，而你，正好符合这个要求。我需要你的智慧与力量。这么做，是让你将性命交给我，这可不是什么恩赐。你明白吗？！”  
盎伽王说罢，将每支军队的军旗分别布置在城堡的模型之外，在按比例制作的沙盘上，人类的军队在长12由旬，宽3由旬的城池面前显得格外渺小。（没啥吊用的科普：按照古印度的说法，阿逾陀城能有9000km2……当然，古印度的数字嘛……）  
“阿逾陀城拥有一套自给自足的体系，就算围城，也很难让城内的资源短时间消耗殆尽，因此，这一战联军才是耗不起的一方。你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
看着眼前的沙盘，阿周那仿佛回到了生前，与自己的兄弟们南征北战的时候，他指着庞大的阿逾陀城，笃定地说道：  
“可是必须围城……否则，一旦罗刹军从阿逾陀增援，非但秣菟罗难保，班遮罗和俱卢也有可能成为目标，届时，整个联军都将处于被动。虽然即便是围城，胜利的希望也非常渺茫。但我们必须迅速拿下阿逾陀，趁着现在士气正盛，或许还有机会放手一搏。”  
盎伽王点了点头，青蓝的眼睛里闪烁着欣赏的目光，然而此时，在一旁的怖军却轻蔑地说道：“一个车夫之子倒开始教我们打仗了。”  
“也就只有出身能让你们产生一丝优越感了吧，狼腹。”  
难敌毫不客气地回击道：“这位勇士的才能令你们这些刹帝利自愧不如了吗？”  
俱卢王储的质问令怖军更加恼火，他冷眼看着那位神秘的弓手，警告般说道：“记住你的本分，车夫之子！”  
“不必在意怖军的话。我希望你如实回答我，你是否愿意参加拘萨罗的战斗。”  
虽然是阿周那隐瞒身份在先，但来自亲兄弟的恶意依旧刺痛了他的心，他推开了盎伽王伸出的手，低声说道：“我的位置不在这里。”  
“富军。”  
在阿周那转身离去之际，他听见了盎伽王坚定的话语：“向阿逾陀出兵之前还有一段时间。如果你改变了主意，随时可以随军出征。”  
\---------------------------------------阿周那：我真的觉得我拿错剧本了！-----------------------------------------  
离开班遮罗前的那个夜晚，竟如同一个世纪般漫长。不嫌事多的英雄王自然不想错过攻打拘萨罗的大战，而奎师那也建议迦勒底的势力跟随联军攻城。  
班遮罗的星空下，硝烟与战火的气息依旧未能散尽，即便是在已经被打扫干净的庭院内，迦勒底的御主也能透过这桃花源一样的表象看见即将来临的风暴。在这山雨欲来之际，唯有哥文达悠扬而清澈的笛声，能将所有人带到尘世之外。  
即便是成为千夫所指的对象，即便是陷入了国破家亡的危险，接受了事实的奎师那依旧平静地吹奏着长笛，一如往昔那个自由散漫的放牛娃。  
曾经，秣菟罗的暴君刚沙害死了他的6个哥哥，在一个风雨交加的夜晚，他的父亲历经千辛万苦才将他送出牢笼。这个雅度族的王子就这样背负着血海深仇，流落民间……  
同样是王子复仇，在奎师那身上，迦勒底的御主看不到像哈姆雷特那样被仇恨所扭曲的灵魂，他至今仍像个在暴风雨中也能安然入睡的赤子，这种平和甚至影响了周围的人，让迦勒底的御主自己也少了许多紧张感。  
“这样真的好吗，奎师那？”  
一曲结束，迦勒底的御主才小心翼翼地问道：“真的不用我们一起去秣菟罗？”  
奎师那缓缓睁开眼睛，全然不觉几只小云雀已经落在了他的肩膀上。或许是不想惊动几只避难的鸟类，他并没有立刻站起身，而是索性慵懒地靠在了树枝上。  
“秣菟罗不会陷落。因为那家伙也在。比起罗刹族的进攻，那个孔雀仙人更加危险。倒是你们……要当心摩希罗婆那那个家伙。”  
“我们担心就是因为孔雀仙人也在！那个混蛋不但夺走了你的妙见，今天还可劲污蔑你！”  
“别担心。”  
或许是察觉到了女孩的不安，几只云雀扑腾起了翅膀，奎师那轻轻抬起手，将年幼的雏鸟送到了树梢上，随后才缓缓从沙罗树落下。  
“政治上的游戏由我来应对就好，毕竟，我这个狗头军师就是为了应付这种东西而存在的。你们都是战士，在真刀真枪的战场上更能发挥你们的实力。”  
听到奎师那若无其事地说出“狗头军师”这个外号，迦勒底的御主竟感到有些哭笑不得。  
是啊，前几天自己明明还防着这个让人猜不透的家伙。  
“奎师那……我们再也不会叫你狗头军师了。至少……这一次……让Archer跟着你去秣菟罗吧！”  
迦勒底的御主鼓足勇气说道：“Archer不能失去你。这时候转交契约，他一定会同意的。”  
“哦？现在反而想主动把帕斯还给我了吗？当时那个跟我动手也不肯交出契约的傻姑娘哪去了？”  
奎师那俯下身，用长笛轻轻敲了一下小女孩的脑袋，“现在打退堂鼓已经晚了哦~”  
“可是……”  
“我说过，不会再干涉帕斯的决定。不论他选择去哪边，我都会欣然接受的。帕斯也是一名真正的战士……迦楼罗不应该被困在金色的牢笼里。”

夜风轻拂，沙罗树叶在寂静的夜空中飞舞。城墙上，身披黑甲的女骑士依旧在巡逻，暗金色的眼睛如同暮星，探查着任何罗刹族的残余，每当她巡逻时，一位穿金戴银的异乡国王总会时不时以各种原因和她偶遇，据守军描述，那位自称阿塞斯王的怪人经常从城墙上掉下去，至于原因也没人清楚。  
每当女骑士开始巡逻的时候，另外一名手持双枪的美男子也会展开街道的巡逻工作。正在重建的街道上，身着红衣的女医者与一位白袍子法师总会倾听着百姓的哭声，对于受伤，生病的人提供帮助，医者手中的提灯在战后的日子里不仅照亮了黑暗的街道，也照亮了无数颗绝望的心；女医者经过的地方，时不时会闪过一个墨绿色的身影，那个不苟言笑的怪人时常会在流民街中出现犯罪时对暴徒大打出手。  
百姓们并不知道，这是他们在班遮罗国的最后一天。  
当晨曦的曙光从天边升起，在班遮罗国灾后重建的日子也终将告一段落了。

阿周那知道，迦尔纳在日出之际一定会来到恒河边……可是，令他意外的是，即便成为了阿修罗一族的魔将，迦尔纳居然还会保有这个习惯……  
眼前这个红发男子仿佛褪去了一名魔将的杀气，他素衣白裳，手持着装满河水的壶，赤足走向了河岸。阿周那从未亲眼见过迦尔纳在恒河祈祷的面貌，眼前的一幕令他愣在了原地。  
在白色的粗布下，因为剥离金甲而留下的伤疤依旧触目惊心，很难想象，以盎伽王现在的自愈能力，居然也无法修复那时的伤痕。  
在太阳即将升起之际，他吟诵着赞美苏利耶的祷文，将陶罐中的水轻轻倒进河流中，伴随着清亮的水声，阳光透过天际，洒满了河面，湍流的湖水扬起金色的浪花。这位衣着朴素的贫者仿佛拥有了世间一切的财富，他扬起头，青蓝的莲目直视着初生的太阳，冰冷的面孔被温暖的笑意所融化。  
“来了吗，”  
当盎伽王吟唱完苏利耶的颂词，他径直走向了早已等候多时的神射手。  
“我已经决定了……”  
阿周那正要开口，说出自己的答案，却发现那双碧蓝的眼睛有些异样，他审视着眼前这个戴着面具的男人，冷冷地说出了他的真名……  
“阿周那。”  
“你说什么？”  
白衣射手先是一怔，但战斗的本能让他下意识地握住了长弓，下一秒，赤色的炎枪就在盎伽王手中汇聚成型。  
“是什么让你不敢直面你的对手，要躲在一幅面具背后了，阿周那！”  
盎伽王话音刚落，勾着流火的枪尖就朝着弓手正脸袭来，阿周那一个后跳拉开了距离，随后连发几箭，且战且退，想要避开锋芒，盎伽王似乎并没有夺取性命的想法，但其凌厉的攻势与业火带来的溅射攻击依旧令人窒息，几回合下来，燃烧的业火甚至侵蚀了他的面具。  
“我不明白你的意思……”  
“这就是你的全部实力吗，阿周那！”  
可恶，如果不是因为受到特异点的影响，失去了神性，还不能使用甘狄拔来暴露自己的身份……自己怎么会在这家伙面前如此狼狈……  
唯独不想在这个人面前……  
没有神力的长弓很快就被炎枪劈成了两半，当炎枪挑向他的面具，被彻底激怒的阿周那不顾灼热的痛楚用右手抓住枪杆，随后用他开弓的左手一记上勾拳扫向了盎伽王的胸口，这筋力A的攻击直接将盎伽王弹出了几米之外，阿周那随即召唤出另一把弓，将十几支魔箭搭上弓弦。  
“狂妄的家伙……别以为你这次还能够……”  
开弓的那一刻，被烫伤的手心传来撕裂的疼痛，阿周那咬破嘴角才没让这份疼痛影响自己的瞄准，可盎伽王重整态势的速度更快，十支离弦的魔箭被盎伽王尽数打飞，再一次开弓，他的右手已经鲜血直流，甚至浸透了他的衣袖。  
“一定是你……”  
盎伽王的声音因为兴奋的战意而颤抖着，阿周那吟诵起因陀罗的咒语，几支蓝紫色的箭支发出惊雷般的巨响，盎伽王并没有用炎枪抵挡，而是凭借预判与敏捷的身法与闪电箭擦肩而过，深深扎进了周围的树木……不料当阿周那的咒语完毕时，几支魔箭的磁场相互吸引，交织成一张巨网，电流穿过盎伽王的四肢，将他锁在了原地。  
“不错嘛。”  
被闪电贯穿的盎伽王嘴角已经渗出了鲜血，但他的神情分明充满了喜悦。  
“是啊，要是能在这里杀了你，倒也挺不错……”  
阿周那强忍着撕扯的疼痛丢下了沾满鲜血的手套，用布条包裹住了被烫得血肉模糊的右手，随后再一次握住了长弓。  
“再这么做，你开弓的手就废了。”  
就在他打算给迦尔纳最后一击时，炽热的火光包裹了迦尔纳的身躯……  
猎手成了猎物……  
后跳已经来不及了。  
盎伽王抓住了那脆弱的面具，毫不犹豫地将那虚假的伪装整个扯了下来。  
“是时候露出你的真面目了，阿周那！”  
当面具被彻底扯掉以后，令他意想不到的事情发生了。  
面具下……竟是一张女子的面孔。

“不……这怎么可能……”

要骗过迦尔纳的眼睛几乎是不可能的。  
阿周那早就知道这一点。  
生前，他只有一次真正地骗过了迦尔纳的眼睛。  
那一次，他化名为“巨苇”。  
在俱卢攻打摩差国时，名为巨苇的女子驾着优罗多王子的战车，驶向了战场。面对兵临城下的铁骑，名为巨苇的舞女面无惧色，甚至大声呵斥着那位早已吓得瑟瑟发抖的小王子。  
这位泼辣的女子令迦尔纳也有些不知所措，碍于巨苇是女子的身份，他并没有直接动手，当他意识到眼前这位女子竟是自己的宿敌时，十三年之约已经结束……这也意味着，摩诃婆罗多之战的开始。

小剧场：  
孔明：没想到，迦勒底的御主跟我是老乡啊，你不是日本人吗？  
咕哒：日本个铲铲啊日本，劳资国服的，不行吗！身为政哥哥的子民我骄傲！！！  
马修：前辈，你这么说是为了抽……  
咕哒：我不是，我没有！

咕哒：话说，之前说阿周那跟难敌距离小太阳差了个半球，所以Archer你就真的变性用巨苇补上了吗？！  
幸灾乐祸的金先生：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈不愧是人类最古女装大佬……  
阿周那：你们够了！这叫兵不厌诈！！！迦尔纳绝不会相信眼前这个女人是他的宿敌阿周那！只有这样才能骗过他的眼睛……  
爱葛莎：Archer，老实说，你拿的是《花木兰》还是《蝴蝶君》的剧本？哦不对，是《尼伯龙根指环》里面齐格林德和齐……（德国史诗级骨科兄妹）  
难敌：为了抢回哥哥居然不惜化身女装大佬，真是彻底不要脸了啊……你以为你女装就能抢走罗泰耶了吗？！  
迦尔纳：……吾友，论美色的话，幽界的阿修罗女随便选一个都比这个女人好看。只是……我还真没见过哪个女人有这么能打。这个虎背熊腰，身材魁梧，武艺高强的女人确实和那些修罗女不一样。  
马嘶：居然是因为这种原因对一个女人感兴趣吗？不愧是你……  
阿周那：你说谁是虎背熊腰身材魁梧的女人！你瞎了吗！！！  
咕哒：Archer……这好像不是重点。

第三十五章 安能辨我……

“不……不可能……阿周那怎么会……”  
面具下那张女子的面孔让盎伽王不知所措，毕竟，自己方才的行为对于一位女子来说简直是莫大的冒犯。见迦尔纳几乎石化，阿周那乘机一手锁住他的肘关节，一手勾住他上臂，用浑身的重量将盎伽王拖向地面。  
“！！！”  
盎伽王知道这种摔跤的技巧，但或许是因为对方女子的身份，他不便使用摔跤的技巧，他并没有反击，而是任凭这个力大无穷的女子将自己摔向了河岸的淤泥。  
“唔……”  
伴随着咕咚一声，盎伽王顿时玩了泥巴，洁白的布衣兜满了砂石，白皙的皮肤覆上了一层淤泥，如同阳炎一般的长发沾满了水滴，如同雨中的红莲。  
看着迦尔纳如此狼狈的模样，阿周那既觉得可笑，又觉得可悲。他并不打算以这种方式击败他……迦尔纳分明是碍于他“女子”的身份才没有还手。  
生前，在摩诃婆罗多之战中，自己借助安芭公主与毗湿摩的恩怨用卑鄙的手段击败大伯公的事情给他的人生带来了够多的污点。现在，他可不想再利用盎伽王不打女人这点来取得胜利。  
（没啥吊用的科普：毗湿摩在摩诃婆罗多之战中可谓是俱卢的头号BOSS，几乎无敌，但他有个弱点，就是束发，也是安芭公主的转世。安芭公主对毗湿摩恨之入骨，死前立下毒誓下辈子要搞死毗湿摩，摩诃婆罗多之战中她变性成男的去和毗湿摩打，但毗湿摩还是觉得对方是女人，自己不能杀，于是就被阿周那躲在束发背后射箭击败了。）  
被摔进淤泥中的盎伽王并没有恼羞成怒，而是若无其事地站起身，在这位武艺高强的神秘女子跑远之前叫住了她。  
“姑娘请留步！”  
被迦尔纳这么称呼令阿周那十分火大，看见眼前的女子一脸恼怒，盎伽王反思起自己刚才冒失的行为。他在水中简单地清洗了手上的淤泥，随后双手合掌，愧疚地说道：  
“方才多有冒犯……我不求得到姑娘原谅，至少……让我帮你治好你手上的伤。”  
阿周那生前从未和迦尔纳好脾气地说话，即便是在慕尼黑那会，两人成为盟友的时候，依旧火药味十足，而现在这个危险的盎伽王居然用如此温和的语气和自己说话，反而让他觉得格外别扭。  
“收起你的好心吧……这点小伤不用你管。”  
虽然启用“巨苇”这一身份确实能够骗过迦尔纳的眼睛，但真的被自己的宿敌当成女人对待引起了阿周那的极大不适。他怒吼一声，转身便走，吃了闭门羹的盎伽王并没有在意这位泼辣女子的态度，而是迅速用祭祀的罐子舀起了一罐河水，大步追了上去。  
“业火的灼烧与一般的烧伤不同，必须立刻处理。失礼了。”  
如果说盎伽王刚才的反应只是让阿周那感觉恼羞成怒的话，接下来的事情足以让阿周那感觉自己的尊严受到了侮辱。盎伽王抓住了眼前女子的手腕，伴随着一段梵文咒语，弓手掌心刺骨的灼痛消散了许多，可紧接着泼在他手上的清水却令他直冒冷汗。  
由于不想在迦尔纳面前示弱，他硬是咬紧牙关一声不吭地忍了下去。这反而让盎伽王露出了几分敬佩之色。  
“如果治疗不够及时，你手掌上的肌腱甚至是掌骨很可能会留下不可复原的损伤。对于一名神射手来说，这可不是小事。”  
盎伽王一边向女子说明情况，一边认真冲洗着她手上的伤口，虽然这一举动是出于纯粹的好心，并没有任何轻浮之意，但阿周那依旧感觉到了深深的耻辱。  
“别碰我。”  
他咬着牙抽回了右手，眼神格外冰冷。  
“我开弓的手废掉与你何干。”  
“说实话，这与我无关。”  
盎伽王耿直而爽快的回答令阿周那产生了再把他摔进泥地里摁死的冲动，但接下来的话却再一次颠覆了他的认知。  
“但这只手若是能留到拘萨罗的战场上，或许能为婆罗多带来胜利。”  
“你瞎了吗？你忘了我是……”  
或许是因为他仅存的那点荣誉感让他觉得一直撒谎并不光彩，阿周那并没有说出“女子”这个词。而盎伽王却非常自然地接下了他的话。  
“我知道你是女子。一直以来没能从身形上看出你是女子，还多有冒犯，这是我的过失。”  
什么叫从身形上看不出来是女人？！这家伙嘴里冒出的话分分钟都让阿周那想揍他，是什么让他依旧能保持一副人畜无害的表情？！  
“对我的体形评头论足很有趣吗？”  
面对快要发脾气的陌生女子，盎伽王并没有反驳，或者继续解释自己是因为她戴着面具看不到脸所以判断有误这件事，更没告诉她其实自己并不觉得女子强大而健美有什么问题。  
帕尔瓦蒂的杜尔加九相之中，既有温婉典雅的雪山神女，慈祥而刚强的战神母，也有凶狠暴戾的伽犁，每一种变化，皆是对美的不同诠释。然而，即便是再不善言语，他也知道有些话容易引起误会，不便说出口。  
就这样，这位衣着朴素的红发男子只是低下头，在周围默默寻找起了可以治疗烧伤和止血用的草药，如同一位在山林间苦修的隐士。  
他寻着不知何时的记忆找到了治疗烧伤的草药，将一捆草药捣碎，看样子似乎对于野外生存并不陌生，见眼前这位泼辣的女子对自己依旧十分抵触，便用一片棕榈叶将草药包好，小心翼翼地递到了她左手旁。  
“既然你选择拿起弓，放弃女子的身份去战斗，必然有你的缘由。你不愿意告诉我，我也不便追问下去。我尊重你的选择。”  
看着盎伽王认真而诚恳的眼神，阿周那一时竟哭笑不得，他不知是该为自己顺利瞒天过海感到庆幸，还是为宿敌对自己“怜香惜玉”的行为而感到可悲。  
“我认可的是你的才能，这不会因为你的出身，你的过去，你是男是女而有所改变。”  
不得不承认，这确实是只有迦尔纳才说得出的话。阿周那若有所思地看着这位早已魔化的枪兵，他执著地想要打败的那个宿敌又何尝有任何改变？  
“那你方才就不该故意让着我。”  
女子拿走药草，火暴的语气似乎稍微缓和了一些。  
“虽然嘴上说尊重我选择的身份，可是，你依旧因为我女子的身份而产生了傲慢，没将我当做与你对等的对手。”  
“因为在战场之外，你依旧是一名女子，我不能对一位未婚女子做出如此失礼的行为。”  
盎伽王眼前的已婚男子只想赶紧结束这段尴尬的对话。他一股脑将草药倒在了右手掌心，却因为剂量过大痛得说不出话来。  
“会痛吗？很好，那说明你手上的感知并没有受到影响。接下来，只要好生休养几天，不随意动怒……在抵达拘萨罗前可以完全恢复。”  
这不适时宜的‘关心’简直就像在他伤口上丢把辣椒面！神秘女子瞪了盎伽王一眼，依旧对此毫不领情。  
“你要是立刻消失，我应该还能做到不动怒。”  
这么简洁明了的逐客令让并没让盎伽王感到意外，他并不打算过多纠缠，而是整理着满是泥土的衣物，随后郑重地说道：  
“那么……在我消失之前，能请你回答我最后一个问题吗？”  
身为多年的宿敌，阿周那自然能察觉到盎伽王的语气变了。  
“……说吧。”  
“如果你选择继续以‘富军’的身份去战斗，那么，在攻打拘萨罗的战场上，我会将你当做对等的战友，交给你同样危险的任务。我不会顾及你现在的身份，而是把你当做那位名为‘富军’的勇士对待。即便如此……你依旧不会改变你来时的决定吗？”  
也只有盎伽王会在认识到他“女子”的身份以后，依旧毫无保留地认可他的实力，默许他成为一名战士的选择吧？  
“你怎么知道我来时的决定是什么？”  
阿周那诧异地望着这位陌生而熟悉的宿敌，那双清澈的眼睛既像是凌厉的枪尖，亦如洞察一切的明镜。  
“从你来时的眼神里，我看到的是一名抱着必死决心奔赴战场的勇士。”  
被人窥探内心，明明是他最厌恶的事。  
阿周那下意识地想要将眼神移开。可是，唯独在迦尔纳面前，他不想暴露任何软肋。他迎上了盎伽王的目光，乌黑的眼睛里甚至有几分挑衅的意味。  
“那现在呢？你看的是什么？”  
“未曾改变。”  
那张冷峻的面孔……似乎有些高兴？

小剧场：  
阿周那：想不到你居然是这样的迦尔纳（日常不想见人1/1）  
自我感觉极其良好的金先生：Lancer呀，我跟你说，你这么钢铁直男的做法是找不到老婆的，要不要本王教你几招？呵呵哈哈哈哈……  
明白真相的迪卢木多：……  
明白真相的兰斯洛特：……  
明白真相的梅林：……  
咕哒：这哪里是钢铁直男，简直是骚话连篇……如果Archer真的是个女人那接下来就要变成言情小说套路了！  
马嘶：对呀，这么苏的操作就连直男也招架不住的好吗！  
难敌：妈妈洗（沙恭尼的外号）！下次再跟坚战赌博，别TM提什么黑公主白公主的事了，我要把那个名叫“巨苇”的妖艳XX当着所有人的面扒了！


	6. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第36-48章 阿逾陀攻略战第一天

第三十六章 阿逾陀攻略战（序）  
“阿逾陀，在梵文中是“不可破灭”或“无懈可击”之意，是所有甘蔗王直系王孙定都的圣城，这座幸福繁荣的大城长有十二由旬，宽三由旬。它受诸神的祝福和垂青，四周高达十仗的娑罗树是诸神赐予这座城池的外围的屏障。  
在这座点缀有花园和芒果林的大城里，人民安居乐业、富裕虔诚、善良圣洁、忠诚知礼、乐善好施、又聪慧勤劳，擅长各种手艺。  
在这座光辉坚固的大城里，住满了藩属王公和擅长砍杀的火样的战士，还有道德高深的事火僧和精通吠陀的婆罗门以及高贵尊严的大仙，还有络绎不绝的各国商人。精通音律的颂赞歌手们时不时就会亮开优美婉转的嗓音来歌颂他们的无敌的城和他们的三界闻名的国王，成队成队的舞女也不甘示弱，用曼妙的舞蹈诠释她们心中对这座无上光荣的大城和淡泊睿智的国王的忠诚与爱戴。  
在这座牲畜成群粮米满仓的大城里，有许多美轮美奂的殿台楼阁与庄严肃穆的离宫别馆来装点它的绚丽与灿烂，有分布均匀的热闹的市场和高大雄壮的瞭望塔，有各色的名马和来自世界各地的山岳般高耸的大象，又有不计其数的锋利的致人死命的武器。”

在跟随俱卢部队行军的路上，迦勒底的御主研读着马修做功课时准备的《罗摩衍那》，书中惟妙惟肖的描写与充满曲折的故事情节令她沉迷阅读不可自拔。南丁格尔看着书中那个人见人爱的罗摩，再回想一下第五特异点那位奄奄一息还不太配合治疗的病号，强烈的反差感令她更加确信史诗这种东西夸大的成分实在是太多了。  
可是，这虚虚实实之中，确实存在着真相。从盎伽王口中，迦勒底的御主确信了阿逾陀这座不可破魔之城是存在的，也确确实实有十二由旬那么大。这让她更加难以相信，传说中如此坚不可摧的圣城，罗摩统治的国家，竟会被罗摩征服的楞伽国占领。  
“这样一座城，究竟是如何被罗刹族攻破的……”  
“没有哪位君王能够千秋万载，也没有任何王国能够万古长存。即便是更强大的国家也会有覆灭的时候。这一点你曾亲眼见证。”  
早已看透过往与未来的仙人毗耶娑如同一位旁观者，即便自己和自己的子孙早已置身局中。  
自称阿塞斯的吉尔伽美什王并没有像往常一样高谈阔论，这个喋喋不休的家伙在谈到拘萨罗王国的兴衰时似乎是勾起了某些回忆，并没有任何幸灾乐祸的态度。也只有这种时候，身披黑甲的女骑士会稍微收敛她的暴脾气，而不是继续挖苦那位亲眼见证自己国家如何覆灭的男人。  
“听说拘萨罗在摩诃婆罗多的时代已经与圣君罗摩统治的年代有不少差别。巨力王是罗摩的血脉中最后的继承者……而后……”  
不知是由于不想扰乱历史，还是考虑到Archer的感受，马修并没有说出摩诃婆罗多之战中，巨力王站在难敌一方，在战场上死于阿周那的儿子激昂之手。  
“显然，这里的巨力王已经遭遇不测。在战场上马革裹尸而还，对于真正的战士来说是无上的荣耀。可是……若是死于欺诈者的阴谋诡计，我无法想象那位王是带着怎样的心情离世。”  
迪卢木多充满荣誉感的热血言论似乎更加刺激到了前方战车上的白衣射手。他若有所思地看着那位驾着烈焰战车的男人，右手仿佛还能感受到被炎枪灼伤的痛楚。  
欺诈者……  
自己又能好到哪去呢？  
“罗泰耶，你是否还有什么疑虑？统帅整个婆罗多的大军应该是件很痛快的事吧~”  
烈焰战车上，联军的统帅已经沉默了许久，不知是在筹划下一步行动还是预判敌人的策略，他的挚友对于这种过分的责任感十分无奈，虽然盎伽王自身并没有感觉到紧张和压力，但一向遵从自己的欲望与野心而活的难敌总是会觉得自己这位挚友应该学会放松，偶尔享受一下生活。  
“吾友。此番出征，幽界与俱卢最精锐的战力都集聚于此，你身为统帅，只需负责指挥，为我军带来胜利，切不可轻易使用……那份力量。”  
盎伽王严肃地凝视着玩世不恭的友人，严峻的面孔活像身涂骨灰苦修中的兽主。  
“放心吧，罗泰耶……我知道需要承担的代价与后果。”  
难敌看着那双青蓝的眼睛，郑重地说道：“正因如此，我绝不会搞砸。因为……联军统帅不是别人，而是你。”  
看着象城双王谈笑风生的样子，迦勒底的御主一边感叹着男人之间的感情真棒，一边为Archer的心理健康感到担忧。前几天Archer回来的时候手上带伤，南丁格尔一眼就看出那是盎伽王的杰作……那场谈话想必是不欢而散。  
“我们应该快到了吧，明明已经翻过高山，穿过了茂密的娑罗树林，为什么还是连拘萨罗的一角都看不见？那不是一座高塔林立的大城吗？”  
迦勒底的御主正好奇是不是书中的描写又夸张了什么，名侦探爱德蒙却敏锐地察觉到了不寻常的东西。那是一整排形状诡异的榕树，巨大的根须从高处盘绕而下，仔细一看，才发现这些榕树的根须是生长在古老的砖墙上。虽然经历风吹日晒与根须的腐蚀，这些城墙早已破败不堪，爱德蒙依旧通过树的年龄和土壤的特性判断出这些古城墙曾经多么高大。  
“这便是阿逾陀的古城墙了吧？”  
“不，这种程度的壁垒，应该只是当年拘萨罗的小村落。”  
毗耶娑的描述令熟悉自家历史的阿周那也非常惊讶，“是吗？圣君罗摩的时代，阿逾陀城外的村庄应该主要是牧民与农户组成的小型聚落才对，怎么会拥有城墙？”  
“别忘了这个世界和你所熟知的婆罗多时代有些差异。在妖魔横行的年代，百姓要生存，村落就必须更快演化出了防御更强的类型。”  
这是一个无法用自己的认知去衡量的世界。接下来的战斗想必会有更多出乎意料的事情发生。对此，阿周那并没有感到紧张或不安，相反，面具背后那张脸上勾起了一丝兴奋的笑。  
尽管来吧。妖魔鬼怪也好，这个世界的迦尔纳也好。  
（没啥吊用的考据：罗摩衍那中，阿逾陀城外主要是Grama 和 Ghosha这两种村镇类型，Grama是由农民组成的村落，Ghosha主要是牧民。 古印度的村庄之中，高级点的，Prastara和Padmaka等类型均有简单的城墙防御，不过这些带有城防的村庄一般都是有一些上层人士，不止是牧民和农户了Prastara虽然是方正的布局，但地块的大小还是根据社会地位来定的。）  
“真是可惜……这些村落后来还是荒废了。这么宽广的平原上，居然连村落的废墟都不剩，无法想象他们究竟经历了什么。”  
基督山伯爵正要点根烟感叹几句，就在护士警告的眼神中默默收起了烟斗。  
随着出征的部队驶出密林，视野也随之开阔了起来，随着联军在平原上铺展开来，迦勒底的御主终于看见了来自婆罗多各国的精锐。  
在婆罗多的编制中，步兵，战车，骑兵，象兵，分别按照特定的比例进行组合，一象、一车、三马、五兵为一个“波特提”，再由多个“波特提”组合成一个军团。比起单兵种作战，这种组合的方式也极大程度减少了兵种克制带来的威胁，战斗力也不仅仅基于某个单体自身的武艺，而讲究团队之间的配合。除此之外，每个国家似乎都有引以为傲的特殊部队，这些部队在某些地形和阵型下十分强大，比如东光国的象阵与甘菩遮国的游骑兵，以及……由盎伽王统帅的，令人生畏的兵种——俱卢铁骑。  
整齐划一的方阵前，驾着烈焰战车的男子如同暗夜中的红莲，伴随着一声肃杀的号角，军阵在黄沙漫天的原野上铺开，如同黑暗的潮水，颇有黑云压城城欲摧之感。  
“我生前从未见过这种生物……它们叫什么？为什么这些地下生物能够这么快适应地面的环境呢？”  
那些浑身漆黑，匍匐爬行的幽界战马行动十分灵敏，即便是翻越陡峭的山地，穿过湍急的河流时也依旧如履平地，长期在狭小，密闭的空间中生存使它们擅长适应各种地形，灵敏的嗅觉似乎还能使他们辨认其他东西，一旦有游荡的鬼怪接近就会被它们察觉。可以说，它们即是坐骑，又是侦察部队。  
毗耶娑看着这些形同鬼魅的异类，充满智慧的眼睛却闪烁着一丝悲哀。  
“这些生物曾经都是这片大地上的猛兽，由于大地乃至是天界都曾被阿修罗王巴利占领过很长时间，它们将猛兽驯化为自己的牲畜，在那罗延的第五化身，侏儒伐摩那将阿修罗一族逼回地底后，这些猛兽也被带走，曾经奔跑在广阔大地的兽群在暗无天日的夹缝中依旧向往自由，于是对地形有了更强的适应能力，只是，它们的眼睛却再也看不见了……”  
望着铁盔套住头颅，身形扭曲的妖兽，迦勒底的御主很难想象它们曾经也是驰骋在大地上的生物，她的内心仍有一丝疑惑，却没敢问出来。  
这是否意味着，生于幽界的阿修罗一族，其实……也有可能与人类同源？  
经历了一天漫长而疲惫的行军，一直想要成为肝帝的御主还没到半夜就趴下了。半昏半醒中，她先后听见了许多声响，包括迪卢木多跟骑士王练枪，兵器碰撞发出的清鸣；某位声音烟嗓的法国人由于吸烟被护士治疗的惨叫；以及某位大嗓门的王扯着高亢的声音呵斥军中的厨师……  
“杂修你说什么？居然敢说本王的王后饭量像罗刹女？！本王的王后一人吃十人的饭量又怎么了？在战场上她一个人的战斗力能顶千军万马！你尽管给她多准备几份，大不了你们采购粮食的钱由本王补……Saber你来了？这么快就想念本……”  
当王的声音戛然而止，帐篷外终于安静了。  
“呼~终于可以睡个好觉了~”  
迦勒底的御主看着早已在喧闹的军营中沉沉睡去的马修，脸上露出一丝安心的笑容。  
只要马修还在自己身边，每一个特异点中所有的艰难险阻在最后都会变成美好的回忆。  
“晚安，马修。”  
“希望两位都能做个好梦~”  
营帐外，白袍的巫师拄着开满鲜花的魔杖，花瓣的芬芳随着午夜的清风在营地里飘散开来，奔波了一天的御主终于安心地合上了眼睛。  
然而，这份安宁还没来得及持续多久，就被强烈的动荡打破了。  
迦勒底的御主以为自己是被人晃醒的。  
当她睁开惺忪的眼睛，剧烈的地震让她以为楞伽岛再一次对联军发动了因陀罗箭，马厩内的幽界战马纷纷发出了奇怪的叫声，而哨兵的话更是让她以为自己还在做梦。  
“山……是山动起来了！”  
“啥？”  
迦勒底的御主掀开营帐一看，自己白天翻过的那座山……居然真的越升越高！伴随着山脉上升，山上的巨岩向下滚落，俱卢的祭祀们似乎对此并不意外，纷纷吟诵起梵文咒语，当巨石快要滚向军营时，一道巨型屏障在营地外围形成，在结界被接连不断的落石击垮之前，而修罗一族的巫师集体施咒，在大地上撕开一条裂口，砂石与巨岩顺着裂口滚落了下去，这才没有直接淹没俱卢的营地。  
在古印度，果然是一切皆有可能……  
还来不及感叹这不可思议的一幕，一声声低沉，断断续续的号角就跨过了连营，虽然是特殊情况，士兵们却都井然有序地叫出了自己的战马，乘着战车从营地撤离，就在她和马修想要搞清情况之际，阿周那驾着战车赶到了两人面前，“快走。”  
“Archer……这是什么情况？”  
还没听解释就上车的御主努力保持镇定，身后那座大山的形状居然也开始变化……起伏的山脊看上去就像是在翻滚的巨浪，直觉告诉她，这根本不是什么山……  
“确实，罗刹族善夜战，不过……它们根本不需要派兵来偷袭我们。”  
神射手漆黑的眼睛里闪烁着异样的光芒，他的千里眼已经看清了，那究竟是个什么……  
“这个地方不会有其他的罗刹族。那是一个连楞伽岛的罗刹都感到害怕的家伙。”  
山脉起伏的速度正在加快，随着战车距离山脉越来越远，她终于看清了所谓“山”的全貌……那连绵起伏的东西并非山脊……而是巨人的背脊！  
“这个怪物……名叫康巴哈那。”  
那一刻，迦勒底的御主才明白，为何阿逾陀的外围会连个村落的废墟都没能保留下来……  
整个阿逾陀城的城郊，恐怕早已成了那位巨人的后院……

小剧场：  
ZZ导演没什么吊用的考据：康巴哈那是《罗摩衍那》中著名的巨人，罗波那的弟弟，书里说他的卧房有三十由旬长，十由旬宽……这个卧室比阿逾陀城还大，罗摩真的要哭晕在厕所……还有他的房门四由旬宽，八由旬高，大家可以自行计算一下这个巨人多大。由于要进入阿逾陀攻略战，需要很多考据，这一章可能看着特别多的考据反而少了点剧情的乐趣，小伙伴们认为呢？ 

阿周那经过上一章的事件，回到迦勒底以后……  
南丁格尔：慕尼黑的时候这个Lancer虽然冷淡可还是知道关心弟弟的，哪有哥哥动不动就打弟弟一顿的？上次烧你脖子这次烧你开弓的手，下次还要烧什么你才能看清？这个迦尔纳已经不是慕尼黑那个迦尔纳了！  
咕哒：Archer，你对这条时间线的哥哥还是死了心吧，你看，他一直都在伤害你……  
阿周那：不……我手受伤这件事，不是迦尔纳的错……  
咕哒：你看，你还在为他辩解！他都两次伤害你……  
伯爵：当年我也试图理解梅尔塞黛斯的难处，可是……我知道，我们早已无法回到过去。别想了，你的哥哥已经不是过去那个哥哥了。  
阿周那：我知道他和迦尔纳不一样，但有的东西并没有改变，而且这次真的不是他的……  
自称阿塞斯王的金先生：这家伙自我欺骗的样子真是惹人怜啊，呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！  
黑呆：说到自我欺骗这点你还有脸说别人吗英雄王？  
迪卢木多：虽然男人之间的感情确实很棒，但万一盎伽王不是正确的那个男人呢？  
阿周那：为什么你们都觉得被伤害的人一直是我？我看着有这么惨吗！！！（日常被黑1/1）

  
第三十七章 阿逾陀攻略战（一）  
“康巴哈那？这么大个家伙是怎么从楞伽岛搬到拘萨罗的！”  
随着沉睡的巨人苏醒，行驶在平原上的战车开始颠簸，迦勒底的御主只觉胃里一阵翻江倒海。巨人低沉而响亮的叫声如同火山喷发的巨响，战车前的战马受到了惊吓，竟开始以反常的速度向前冲……  
“Archer，别管战车了。”  
眼看战马即将失控，马修抱着御主从战车上跳了下去，阿周那也松开了缰绳，果不其然，巨人的声音使战马近乎发狂，脱缰的战马竟朝着不同的方向奔去，战车瞬间四分五裂，有的战马甚至直接撞在了树上……  
迦勒底的御主狼狈地从满地泥巴里抬起头，大地依旧在巨人的低吼中传来震颤，而那位巨人抬起脚，轻轻一踹就碾碎了仙人们布置的护盾……强烈的震荡波让施法的仙人们像羽毛一样飞了出去，巨人揉了揉眼睛，像是打量一件玩具一样看着才搭建不久的营帐，随后发出一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑声。  
“Archer，大家都怎么样了？”  
她顾不得骨头要散架的疼痛，从地面爬了起来。展开千里眼的阿周那眺望着大本营的情况，巨人不费吹灰之力地跨过了地上的裂缝，一脚踏向营地。  
“混蛋！别太猖狂了！”  
“Saber，等一下……”  
就在这时，身披黑甲的女骑士挺身而出，将魔力汇聚在符文剑上，一道血色的红光直接从巨人的脚掌穿了过去……  
然而，这只巨人实在是太过庞大，宝具全开的冲击波仅仅削掉了它脚趾上的肉……被砍伤趾头的巨人退后一步，喷涌的血液如同赤色的巨浪一般向白色的营帐涌来，经历了上个特异点的白袍子巫师还以为是黑泥漏了，一个幻术在自己力所能及的范围内将盟友们传到了远处山头，可即便是山地的地形在巨人面前也仅仅只是一个小土包。被喷了一脸罗刹血的吉尔伽美什抹了一把英俊的小脸蛋，正要抱怨，就被梅林用树枝捆住……记仇的法国人更是还没跳起来跟巨人大战三百回合就被护士扣住帽子摁在了地上。  
“老杂修你干什么呢！”“你这女人……”  
“地震要来了，准备好，1，2，3！”“闭嘴！快卧倒！”  
断趾的巨人痛苦而恼怒地哀嚎着，一拳击在了营地上，整个大地都为之颤抖，梅林用树枝缠住所有人才不至于让大家从山头滚落下去。伴随着地震带来的震波，整座山上所有树木都被谢了顶，铺满平原的大营瞬间被碾为灰烬……还未来得及逃跑的士兵和法师直接遭到了降维打击，死状惨不忍睹……  
“快想想办法吧，英雄王哟……再来一波我也撑不住呀！还好御主不在我们这边……哎哟仙人呐，你怎么也在这儿，不跟着御主他们疏散呢……你可不能有闪失啊！”  
花之魔术师看着自己被震得一朵花都不剩的魔杖，再看看《摩诃婆罗多》的叙述者，蓝紫色的眼睛里充满了无奈，他要是没了，那这特异点就真的修不了了。  
阿周那的老祖宗倒是挺淡定，在地震中还能安安静静地打坐，坦然接受发生在这里的任何事，这生死有命富贵在天的态度让梅林都快哭出来了。  
康巴哈那看着光秃秃的山丘，将山丘上的士兵像抓蚂蚁一样一把一把地抓了起来，它沉睡了很久，也好久都没有进食……而这些士兵在它看来不过是送上嘴边的食物罢了。  
如果楞伽的罗刹都是这种级别，那么没有罗摩镇守的阿逾陀落入他们手里也不是什么意外了。就算是再强大的城防，再先进的武器，在这只庞然大物面前也只是大型玩具……  
“可恶……那家伙哪去了！”  
阿周那四下眺望，似乎还想要寻找谁的身影，却依旧一无所获。  
他想起了俱卢之野的那场夜袭，二哥怖军与罗刹女希丁芭的孩子瓶首凭借一己之力灭掉了难敌那边几个军团……倘若是康巴哈那这种级别的罗刹，又是在夜战的条件与平原的地形下，俱卢的部队就算不全军覆没也绝不会有余力去攻打阿逾陀城！  
“马修，保护好御主。我必须把巨人引开……”  
当带有108根弓弦的神兵在阿周那手中汇聚成型，迦勒底的御主知道，天授的英雄这一次要动真格了。  
“Archer……”  
“放心，这个距离够远……而且现在也管不了是否被识破的问题了。”  
阿周那说罢，召唤出了迦楼罗坐骑，将迦勒底的御主委托给其中一只迦楼罗后，阿周那双手合掌，向友人的坐骑致意。  
“请带御主去安全的地方。”  
看着状态全开的弓兵，迦勒底的御主竟在这动荡不安的情景中感到了一丝安心。  
“罗刹的弱点不在腿上，要是真有什么能让它失去行动力的东西……”  
弓手将所有弓弦一齐拉开，但这一次，他并不打算使用密集的箭雨，对于这种巨人来说，中箭不过是蚊虫叮咬，因此，那108支箭都是对着同一个点放出去的……那便是巨人的脚筋。  
“火焰燃尽之时，哪怕只剩下微弱的余烬，风起之时，亦可在枯叶中复燃。阿耆尼啊，虽然神权正在衰微，但信仰的余烬并未熄灭。您的子民恳请你，用炎神之力为这片陷入黑暗的土地带来火种……恳请你……再一次将力量借给我。”  
在他虔诚的祈祷下，炎神的业火终于再次在魔箭上升起，炽热的火星瞬间驱散了环绕在神射手身旁的黑暗。饥饿的巨人正要大快朵颐之时，雷霆般的响声从身后传来，引起了它的注意。  
“在炎神阿耆尼的业炎中，化为尘土！Agni ……Gandiva！”  
魔箭离弦，甘狄拔的弦响如同辩才天女的琵琶，亦如灭世者的舞步……这108支缠绕着业火的魔箭连续击中了同一个点，在巨人脚筋的位置陆续炸裂开来，巨人肥厚的皮肤很快就被刺穿，疾驰的魔箭如同闪电一般穿透了它的脚筋……  
钻心的疼痛令巨人停顿了一下，它痛苦地捂住了脚跟，鬼哭狼嚎的叫声回荡在天际，吹散了云层，却还是久久不能消散。  
“成功了吗？”  
阿周那登上了迦楼罗的后背，想要看清状况，那只巨人果然也注意到了在夜空下闪烁的金翅鸟，布满血丝的眼睛锁在了白衣弓手身上，在它那色泽艳丽的虹膜中心，巨大的瞳孔如同黑洞。  
脚筋中箭的巨人一脚踏向大地，直起了高大魁梧的身躯，它那只原本已经受伤的右脚居然还能动！  
“不会吧……它皮那么厚吗！？”  
看着锁定了Archer准备冲过去的巨人，迦勒底的御主倒吸一口凉气。Archer的魔箭确实无坚不摧，可是……这个巨人的身躯太过庞大，刚才的攻击确实让脚筋受到了损伤，却没能炸断整根脚筋……  
“Archer！！！往山地方向……”  
“就这样……别把眼睛移开……”  
面对巨人凶煞的眼神，阿周那拉开甘狄拔，嘴角闪过一丝嘲弄的笑意。就在巨人的手即将伸向迦楼罗时，阿周那松开了弓弦……魔箭在如此近的距离下直冲巨人的眼睛，早已盯住射手的巨人撇过头，并下意识地用手去挡箭，击中他手掌的箭支仅仅造成了针尖一样的刺伤，始料未及的是，当巨人转头，一团如同太阳般耀眼的巨型火球在他的瞳孔前方炸开……  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
沉睡已久，并且习惯于在黑暗中行动的巨人痛苦地嘶叫着，这突如其来的强光瞬间令他两眼失明……它抓狂似的挥动着笨重的臂膀，想要捉住让自己失去眼睛的家伙，可不论是有千里眼的阿周那还是敏捷A的盎伽王都不会被这种笨拙的攻击方式波及。  
待退至安全距离后，阿周那打量起那位手持炎枪，背后一对火翼的红发魔将，惊讶于他居然还能使用苏利耶的力量，而盎伽王也看着故人的甘狄拔若有所思。还来不及深究这背后的原因，他们就不得不继续对付那位发狂的巨人……  
“做得很好，富军。”  
他还是喊出了射手的假名，这让阿周那有些意外。  
“那么接下来……”  
“交给难敌。”  
看着盎伽王充满锐气的眼神，阿周那知道，他必然已经有了必胜的把握。果然，东边传来了响亮，富有节奏的，敲击武器的声音……放眼望去，俱卢的士兵早已重整势态，列阵完毕。那些幽界的战马似乎对这种巨人并不害怕，有时候，眼之所见亦是骗局，会放大一个人的恐惧。  
巨人苏醒时被冲散的部队居然这么快就重新集合了起来……并且摆出了军阵……倘若当年瓶首夜袭的是这样的士兵，那么只怕谁胜谁负也说不定……阿周那扫视着士气高昂的军阵，这其中虽不乏对恐惧免疫的阿修罗一族，但确实大部分都是有血有肉的人类。  
究竟是多么艰难的环境，才能练出如此铮铮铁骨的士兵？  
阵前的烈焰战车上，勇健王下达了指令，第二排的将领们也随即吹响了战争的号角，面对这位弹指之间就能让他们全军覆没的巨人，血肉之躯的士兵们竟毫无畏惧，金属的清鸣令原本就已经痛苦不堪的巨人更加狂怒。  
如此明目张胆的挑衅对于巨人来说无疑是莫大的羞辱，康巴哈那寻着声音的方向扭去，发出一声浑厚的战吼，在平原上卷起一阵飓风……它一脚踏向前方，仿佛是在向渺小的蝼蚁示威，强烈的地震使金属的敲击声有些中断，但很快，敲击武器的声音与挑衅的战吼又响了起来。  
“他们在做什么？”  
人类士兵挑衅巨人的场面让迦勒底的御主大惊失色，那只庞大的怪物只要冲过去，他们就会全军覆没呀！果不其然，狂怒的巨人弓下身，对准声音的方向大步跑去，每一步都让大地悲泣，也让迦勒底的御主心里咯噔一声。  
“这声音……不对劲。”  
在强烈的动荡中，阿修罗的巫师们开始吟诵奇怪的咒语，难敌走下马车，将战杵立在前方，一个重击锤向了眼前的大地……  
“来呀。”  
如同一道叉状闪电，干涸的大地在他脚下龟裂，巨人再一次踏在地上的时候，脚竟然踩空了什么东西，而奔跑的速度令他来不及撤回另一只脚……  
“轰隆！！！”  
一瞬间，整个巨人的重量都落在了开裂的位置，庞大的巨人竟向地下陷了进去！地底下崩塌的声音，不知是一个巨大的陷阱，还是什么结构，巨人一层一层地下陷着，它伸出手想抓住裂缝的两端，但整个坑洞却越来越大，直到它的双臂也陷入了地底！  
“他们什么时候造出了这么大个坑？”  
迦勒底的御主对阿修罗一族的土遁技巧感到五体投地，而正在这时，马修恍然大悟，“这地底下是空的！这么大的巨人……至少要有一座地下城才行……也就是说，难敌刚才只需要在地面制造一个裂缝，让原本可以承载巨人的地面出现弱点……”  
“欢迎来到被遗忘的王国……阿伽蒂。”  
看着大半截已经陷进地下的巨人，难敌歪着头，大声嘲讽道：“看吧，这就是你杀死我战士们的代价。不过……你好像已经没眼睛了？”  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
被困住的盲眼巨人疯狂挣扎着，这种困兽之斗在地底下引发了更加强烈的地震。然而，巨人狂怒的叫声很快就变为悲鸣……甚至越发虚弱……那张可怖的面孔也在痛苦中愈发扭曲……  
“它怎么了？”  
阿周那不解地向红发的枪兵望去，盎伽王也没打算隐瞒，坦率地说道：“阿修罗曾经占领过三界，拥有十分庞大的人口。这里曾有一个古老的王国，在圣君罗摩的时代覆灭。后来，人们慢慢遗忘了这里，这里就成了各路娜迦，恶鬼，夜叉，檀那婆，毗舍遮的居所。那只罗刹现在被地形束缚住了行动的能力，脚趾上又在流血……对于那些小鬼来说是可以食用很久的食物。毕竟……蚁群可以食象。”  
“为了对付这个怪物，你们居然放出另一群怪物？！一旦这个古老的王国被打开……”  
看着巨人痛苦地死去，被饥饿的恶魔们吞噬殆尽的场景，阿周那顿感不寒而栗，至于那些怪物食用完这只巨人后会如何行动，阿周那更是已经想象得到……它们会去危害四方百姓……  
“一旦这个古老的王国被打开，这些怪物会为祸一方，成为隐患对吗？放心……我们也不想给自己的士兵们留下隐患。处理这些家伙要比处理一整只巨人容易多了。”  
那些狼吞虎咽食用着巨人的恶魔们并不知道等待着自己的是怎样的命运……依旧欣喜若狂地享用着这从天而降的大餐。当这个长着迦尔纳的脸的男人用如此平常的语气说出这种话，阿周那不知为何一阵气恼，  
“在你眼里，我们是否也是用完就处理掉的棋子呢？”  
“洛丹伦是难敌的盟友，不是棋子。”  
“那我这个车夫之子……”  
“是我看中的勇士。”  
“……”

天际间，一缕晨光撕开了夜幕……随着曙光降临在这片大地，金翅鸟背上的弓兵与迦勒底二人终于有机会俯瞰这片平原……在黄沙的尽头，他们终于望见了传说中，那不可破灭的城池……  
绚烂的阳光下，高塔林立的大城仿佛镀上了一层黄金，城内的果林与花园鲜明的色彩仿佛是金色首饰盒中五颜六色的宝石，纵横交织的街道，大气华贵的亭台楼阁，与外面危机四伏，草木皆兵的环境形成了鲜明的对比。  
而这一切，还并非圣君罗摩时代那个阿逾陀。那个万国来朝，歌舞升平的人间乐土。  
“刚才巨人挣扎时造成的地震对阿逾陀的西墙已经造成了损伤。尤其是西墙，已经严重塌陷！”  
马修指着那高大宏伟的城墙，不禁感慨万千，“不可破灭之城的城墙居然被毁坏了……这一定会给联军带来希望。”  
“是啊，可这场胜利的代价却也十分惨重。”  
看着大本营的满地狼藉，以及尚未开始攻城就已经牺牲的战士，迦勒底的御主再一次体会到战争的残酷。  
“阿逾陀攻略战，现在才刚刚开始呢。”

小剧场：  
没啥吊用的科普：“阿伽蒂”这个名字源于Agharti，神智学者认为雅戈泰是西藏地下一个巨大而复杂的洞穴，且是一种名为阿修罗的邪魔的栖身之所。这里只是借用了这个名字和它的性质，“阿修罗在地底下的巨大栖身之所”，所以选择了这个名字。 咱们的亚种特异点2不是叫雅戈泰嘛，就是这玩意啦~当然，在印度的副本里就只是当做重名的阿修罗王国了。

爱葛莎：现在谁还敢说骨科股已经熔断了？还有谁？！！！老娘的骨科股从来就没有不行过！（扬眉吐气）  
迪卢木多：啊！这就是男人之间……（重复发言多次，被群主禁言）  
咕哒（递话筒）：被哥哥夸了有什么感受可以分享一下吗？  
阿周那：……我拒绝任何采访。我……我只想一个人安安静静地待着。（需要整理下复杂的情绪.avi）  
咕哒（递话筒）：Lancer，你感觉这位新来的勇士怎么样？  
迦尔纳：有勇有谋，顾全大局，临危不乱，值得嘉奖，是一位难能可贵的女中豪杰。  
阿周那：……你别说了，求求你别说了……（日常不想见人1/1）  
难敌：吾友啊，你也到了该娶媳妇的时候了。既然你心中已经有正确的人选，我帮你牵个线如何？所以……我的建议是……  
阿周那：难敌你闭嘴！  
难敌：薇夏莉这个姑娘就很不错，更何况薇夏莉在你变成魔将以后依旧没有改变她的心意，依旧像以前那样对你，我觉得你也应该回应一下。（善意的眼神）  
迦尔纳：嗯，我也认为薇夏莉最好。薇夏莉就像我的北极星一样……在我迷茫的时候指引方向。（温暖的笑容）  
阿周那：……（假装自己没来过地离开了）  
南丁格尔：Archer，为什么你看上去这么难过？你哥又欺负你了？  
阿周那：我想念马达夫了……！  
回到生态园喂鹅的葵花：隔壁的文明古国有句谚语叫……小别……胜什么来着？

  
第三十八章 阿逾陀攻略战（二）  
在这个特异点呆上一阵子后，或许是因为经常在夜间爆肝与被夜战效果强化的罗刹战斗，每当迦勒底的御主看到太阳升起，都能感到格外安心。毕竟，一旦暴露在阳光下，罗刹想施展幻术就困难了许多。  
然而不论迦勒底的御主有多感激苏利耶爸爸的到来，当刺眼的光线从地平线上涌出，她的第一反应还是要爱护眼睛……唯有那位红发的魔将，虽然身处于黑暗之中，却总是能够直视那耀眼的光芒。  
盎伽王通常会在这个时间段出现在恒河边上，迎接苏利耶的到来，而昨日的战斗却打乱了他的日程。虽然无法在河边迎接父神，太阳之子依旧双手合掌，对着东方那一轮旭日吟诵出了早已铭记于心的祷词。  
当他用清澈的声音咏唱出苏利耶的赞歌，每一个梵文的音节仿佛拥有灵魂，鲜活而充满力量。火翼环绕的黑色身影在阳光下镀上了一层金沙，虽形同鬼魅，却又好似在烈焰与灰烬中觉醒的火凤，同时拥有死与生。  
迦楼罗背上的御主不禁被眼前的情景所震撼，而偏偏这时候，达芬奇的声音从通讯器里蹦了出来。  
“现在可不是走神的时候哟~Master，你们附近的空域好像有魔力反应，正在向西边移动。”  
“啊？我刚才没有走神……对吧，Archer……”  
“御主，你叫我？”  
看着一脸茫然的白衣射手，迦勒底的御主非常确定他刚才也绝对没有走神……  
“达芬奇说着附近空域有魔力反应，正在朝西边移动……可是……这里明明连片云都没有……Archer,你能发现魔力源头吗？”  
阿周那听到空域上有魔力反应，神色变得严峻了起来，“西边……他们的目标难道是秣菟罗？”  
“怎么了，Archer？会是上次那种大型幻术吗？”  
迦勒底的御主揉了揉眼睛，再拍了拍脸，以确保自己还是清醒的状态，可不论多少次，她看到的分明是无云的晴空。  
“正如你所说，他们并没有在云中隐藏军队的机会。如果真的有什么方式……能让他们从联军的包围中派兵前往秣菟罗……”  
不知不觉间，苏利耶的礼赞已然结束，随之而来的金色的光辉将天空照得透亮，一切幻象与伪装顷刻间无所遁形……迦勒底的御主指了指悬浮在半空中一颗如同圆虹的泡沫，下一秒，那用以伪装的结界便被一道死光穿透。  
“没错……用维摩那。”  
盎伽王的眼棱如同划过天空的流星，炽热的光芒撕裂了那层反射周围环境的泡沫。迦勒底的御主终于看见了魔力的源头——那是一座悬浮的圆锥形金色塔庙，它体积庞大，外壳上分为许多层次，每一层还有圆拱形的窗口。这个金色塔庙不知借助何种力量悬浮于高空之中，通过塔庙底部的车轮调整着方向。  
神庙的周围有无数小目标，定睛一看，它们都是带着长翼，线性优美，如同鸟类的小型飞行器，其形状迦勒底一行人并不陌生——某位金光闪闪的男人大闹慕尼黑的时候用的就是这玩意。  
“原来是真的……古印度神话中的大型飞行器，俱比罗的空中宫殿，Pushpaka Vimana！”  
看着这一大波琳琅满目的史前科技，咳……鬼斧神工的传奇造物，达芬奇水蓝的眼睛里闪烁起兴奋的光芒。  
整支以极快的速度朝着秣菟罗方向驶去，转眼间，连迦楼罗这样的神兽也被甩开了一段距离。  
“糟糕，越来越远了……盎伽王殿下，我们必须去阻止这些家伙，他们的目标是秣菟罗！”  
“富军，你的弓箭射程如何？”  
盎伽王并没有感到惊慌，而是在手中幻化出一把覆盖着黑火的长弓，甚至没有任何咏唱，一支带着黑色气旋的魔箭就汇聚在弓弦之上。见宿敌居然打算使用弓术，阿周那也胸有成竹地拉开甘狄拔，箭匣中的数十支箭在他周围形成一个曼陀罗状的箭阵。  
“等等！你们解决问题的方式就只有打爆它就完事了吗？”  
通讯器里的达芬奇被这对印度兄弟暴殄天物的行为感到震惊，然而不管是去天庭拜访过父神因陀罗的阿周那也好，在幽界见过各种奇珍异宝的盎伽王也好，似乎都没感到维摩那是什么稀奇的东西，二人还是默契地在弓术上较起了劲……  
所幸对那个空中堡垒感兴趣的并不止达芬奇一人。就在两位宿敌快要放大的千钧一发之际，一架金光灿灿的飞行器从二人面前一闪而过，如同一支金色利箭，冲向了空中的舰队，定睛一看……那是一架形似飞鸟，带有红色王座的飞行器。坐在王座上的男人，正是那位异国的“阿塞斯王”。  
“哼，同样是武器，在不同的人手里会发挥出怎样的作用可是有天壤之别的……今天就让你们这些杂修明白，本王的维摩那才是独一无二的！”  
“……他怎么会也有维摩那？”  
看着这位异国的国王竟熟练地开着婆罗多的神器，盎伽王也稍微有些意外，也不知哪个倒霉的罗刹被这家伙打了劫，然而，看那架维摩那在空中飞行的轨迹，并非是一个初次驾驶的异国人能做到的。  
“本王有一架维摩那有什么好稀奇的，这世上所有的宝物都在本王的宝库之中。”  
是啊，这世上的宝物本应都在王之宝库中……除了这个庞然大物。  
好不容易又找到一件王之宝库里没有的东西，说什么也不能随便放跑。  
英雄王高调的行为很快就引起了舰队的注意，所有炮台与箭弩都转向了那只翱翔在天空中的金翅鸟，一时间，炮火震天，箭光如同骤雨射向了晴空中甚至无法寻找掩体的目标。  
“哼……无聊透顶。”  
吉尔伽美什淡定地操控着维摩那，闪避一波又一波密集的炮弹，轻巧的飞行器如同暴风雨中逆风飞翔的海燕，借助高超的眼力与某十年在人间积累的游戏经验，他的飞行器在天空中升降，盘旋，开火还击，竟从密不透风的弹幕中依旧找到了前进的路径。  
“梅林！”  
“来咯~”  
当密集的火雨好不容易才击中英雄王的维摩那，那架金光闪闪的飞行器居然化作漫天飞舞的花瓣消失了，而真正的维摩那则从另一侧飞向了堡垒。  
“富军。你知道，这支空中部队的目标是秣菟罗。”  
盎伽王看了看胡来的盟友，再看了一眼已经收起宝具的白衣射手，最终还是将蓄势待发的宝具收回。但这并不代表他对这位随心所欲的阿塞斯王没有任何意见。  
“如果你们不能拿下俱比罗的维摩那，秣菟罗和奎师那都会陷入危险。这可不是什么游戏。”  
“我明白……正因如此，以此次行动决不能失败。”  
阿周那斟酌了片刻，并没有阻止那位英雄王的打算——他的行为看似冲动，但若能夺取那座空中堡垒，对于接下来的战斗来说会有很大的优势，毕竟……阿修罗一族在地面的战斗力虽然强大，却因为长期居住在地底，缺乏空中战力。  
而楞伽岛的罗刹却坐拥着各式各样的维摩那……  
他紧握着手中的甘狄拔，眼神里充满了坚定。  
“盎伽王殿下，请给我们一次机会去夺取那座堡垒。若我们不能在时间内完成任务，你可以直接对堡垒使用宝具。”  
“这等同于告诉我，非胜即死。”  
一丝冷酷的光芒闪过那双青蓝的眼睛，阿周那知道，如果他们没能完成任务，眼前这个迦尔纳确实会直接用宝具毁掉连同他们在内的整座堡垒。  
“我明白，军中无戏言。”  
“那么接下来……我们的目标就很明确了。”  
两位宿敌说罢，再次拉开了各自的弓……黑色的气旋与幽蓝的火光在天际间交织，迎上了舰队发出的炮火……转眼间，几架小型维摩那便被箭雨吞没。  
“英雄王，堡垒的炮台也启动了，左侧……”  
就在英雄王的飞行器渐渐靠近空中塔庙时，层层圆环一样的塔身开始转动，塔庙上点状的饰物竟发出了灼热的光束，朝着英雄王的方向逆时针扫来……吉尔伽美什虽然预判了这波攻击，却在火力太过集中的情况下依旧挨了一炮，武器系统直接瘫痪。然而英雄王仅仅是心疼自己的宝具受损，对接下来的战斗却依旧信心十足——他真正的武器可不是维摩那自身的炮台。  
“咳哈哈哈哈哈！射程够近，终于到了复仇的时刻，我已经忍你们很久了！”  
飞行器的尖端，一位身着墨绿色风衣的法国男子看着天空中密密麻麻的飞船发出了瘆人的笑声，远远望去，还以为吉尔伽美什的维摩那冒起了黑烟……  
“我的征途乃是恩怨的彼方……Enfer Château d'If！”  
当驾驶小型维摩那的罗刹们发现异常，天空中已经分裂出了无数个岩窟王的剪影，复仇的黑炎迎上了炮台的猛击，一时间，炸裂的声音不绝于耳，原本万里无云的晴空笼上了一层黑雾……几架维摩那也随之坠毁。  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈，看到了吗，这才是决胜的利器！”  
吉尔伽美什的维摩那上，此起彼伏的笑声不绝于耳，天空中充满了愉悦的空气……被笑到头疼的迪卢木多选择直接跳机……  
“我要自己抢一架了，英雄王……”  
当距离更加接近，一名手持双枪的光辉之颜从维摩那上快速狂奔起来，只见他一个起跳，那如同猎豹般轻盈而矫健的身姿迅速跃上了另一架飞行器……驾驶飞行器的罗刹正要用弓箭反击，迪卢木多的红蔷薇便抢先一步打飞了它的长弓，随后侧身一个肘击，皮糙肉厚的怪物被硬生生从驾驶座上打飞了出去。  
“Saber，用宝具可以，但别直接攻击堡垒。”  
“哦！”  
手持黑剑的女骑士在新的飞行器上汇聚成型，望着漫天火力全开的维摩那，骑士王默默抬起了誓约之剑，剑锋指向了层层叠叠的舰阵。  
“只需制造一点乱流就行了吧。”  
伴随着红龙吐息一般的魔力放出，黑色的飓风在舰阵中形成了强烈的乱流，这股乱流不但反弹了所有火力，更是将几架维摩那卷在了一起，在层层防御中为吉尔伽美什的飞行器创造出一个风洞……  
“搞快点，英雄王！”  
趁着舰队被搅乱的瞬间，英雄王一个猛冲，径直撞向了空中庙宇塔身上的圆拱窗口，两架飞行器正要以玉石俱焚为代价进行自杀式的攻击，却被远处飞来的黑光与蓝火各自击毁。  
当吉尔伽美什的飞行器好不容易靠近空中堡垒，塔庙上的炮台火力全开，如同激光切割机一样的射线将那只渺小的金翅鸟切成了组件……  
“杀菌！”  
就在整个维摩那被分解的瞬间，飞行器背后有四个身影冲向了拱窗……爆炸引起的黑烟散去后，阿周那的千里眼看见空中堡垒顶层的拱窗已经被打破。  
“什么？从塔顶……”  
看着大大咧咧从顶层侵入维摩那的四人，阿周那顿时哭笑不得……虽然塔顶是维摩那的能量核心……但控制维摩那的圣所却并不在那里。  
“御主……我觉得他们需要有人带路。”

“这些……是什么？”  
展现在吉尔伽美什一行人眼前的，是一个刻满了壁画与神像的石窟空间……不，与其说是石窟，这里更像是一个被翻转的神庙。  
“没什么好惊讶的，不过是神庙里常有的东西罢了。”  
吉尔伽美什正要为几位欧洲人解说一下文明古国的艺术文化，石壁上忽然传来了诡异的声音……如同是什么东西在磨牙。  
“当心！”  
博学多闻的英雄王还没来得及开讲，石壁上宝相庄严的神像就开始扭曲……伴随着“喀哒”“喀哒”的声响，这些石像全都动了起来……  
“哦呀……这下麻烦了。他们在壁画和浮雕中隐藏了一支军队呢。”  
梅林默默掏出了袍子里的长剑……这个距离……已经不适合施法了。

小剧场：  
自称阿萨斯王的金先生：开团啦！5人本来奶妈，MT，DPS！捡到装备队长全黑，不来的拉倒！  
阿周那：有你这样开团的吗……真有人去吗？！  
迪卢木多：哎你别说，还真有，比如那个和你声音很像还不差钱的男人。  
岩窟王：咳哈哈哈哈哈！  
英雄王：呵呵哈哈哈哈！  
咕哒：大概是因为他们有共同兴趣吧……你看，他们两个笑得多开心啊。  
阿周那：不是笑得迪卢木多都跳机了吗？而且打副本队长还路痴……这个团真的没救了。  
金先生：哼，打副本的时候对着哥哥犯花痴的家伙没资格对本王评头论足吧！  
阿周那：我没有！那时候副本还没被发现呢！  
咕哒：！！！！…………Archer真是个诚实的好孩子……

关于金先生的维摩那神话原型没啥吊用的考据——金先生，这真的不是你的宝贝……  
维摩那可以说是古印度神话中飞行器的统称，看FZ的小伙伴肯定都记得金闪闪坐在维摩那喝酒打骂老父亲的场面……我第一次听说维摩那也是从金先生那里吧？不过维摩那并不是金先生的玩意，而是印度的东西，关于这玩意还有好几种形态，金闪闪那种很像“Shakuna Vimana”，就是用双翼飞行的那种。在这里，维摩那的意思是神的战车，飞行的王座~ 在《罗摩衍那》里，维摩那类型也多，罗波那的儿子响雷坐的是喷气式战斗机，罗波那抢悉多的时候也是速度极快的小型维摩那，大型的当属罗波那他兄弟俱比罗的维摩那，“Pushpaka Vimana”，已经是空中堡垒的规模了。还有其他种类例如“Sundara Vimana”和“Tripura Vimana”在设计上都非常不同。此外，维摩那的飞行速度也极快，罗摩跟悉多从楞伽坐维摩那，如果中午出发能在日落前到阿逾陀。维摩那还有个意思是印度庙建筑中的一种形式，圣所上面那个尖塔结构，嗯……把印度庙的顶单独拿出来看确实接近Pushpaka Vimana的形状。比较有趣的是，老高宇宙有许多脑洞说《罗摩衍那》是史前核战争，给的证据就是罗摩衍那里面讲到的维摩那描述上很像UFO，还有一些都市传说说维摩那用水银驱动，还带反引力技术，古印度众神也可能是外星文明，讲神庙都是发射塔，喜欢这方面脑洞的小伙伴可以看看《地球编年史》以及老高的频道，他们算是用外星人创造人类的理论在解释神话和宗教中的重大历史事件。哎呀，越讲越歪了~当成神话物件来对待，还是当成史前黑科技，像加利福尼亚大学的航空技术学院那样真正根据古文献做个模型还做了风力实验来认真考证，都要基于大家自己的判断。当成神话物件描写的ZZ导演抛完砖就跑~

反正呢，关于游戏考据党对于“装备名字”“BOSS原型”的考据，和历史考据那种学术深度是不一样的。游戏里考据名字源头，BOSS原型的太太们大都是蜻蜓点水地分享自己所了解的神话源头，引起大家对于源头的兴趣，并非将自己当做研究很深的权威，也影响不到某些人在历史考据领域的权威。ZZ导演并不觉得考据一词有多么严重，因为在下对于游戏里考据党们的理解一直是一种信息分享，因此也不需要用这个东西标榜自己或者作为噱头。看标题就知道是戏说的东西，又何来误导一说？如果不跟大家说清楚这些原型那才是真的误导人了。延禧攻略再考究清代的服饰也不会被当做清史。如果ZZ导演真的有那种以假乱真的水平，我要露出芬恩自恋笑……原来我抽不到娜娜子是因为大家看到他受欺负真的觉得他就是个受气包了吗？呵呵哈哈哈哈！（假装自己的石头还在）

  
第三十九章 潜入：维摩那（上）  
须弥藏芥子，芥子纳须弥，一花一世界，一叶一菩提。  
在那看似仅有七重楼阁大小的空中庙宇中，石窟一般的狭小空间内，藏着一支整装待发的军队，这可不是什么侵入成功就能夺取的堡垒……  
在印度的世界观里，时间和空间都不是可以轻易量化的存在，而维摩那作为工巧天的造物，早已将这种不可思议的法则也融入其中。  
“我早就觉得奇怪了，派去攻打秣菟罗的怎么可能只是几架安装炮台的飞行器……现在出去让盎伽王发宝具轰了这座堡垒还来得及吗？”  
重重包围中，身为团队辅助的梅林也不得不弃医从武，挥剑和身体如同石头一般坚固的罗刹兵战斗……  
“可恶……宝具也失灵了。”  
在维摩那的内部空间里，Dingir没法为吉尔伽美什提供火力支援……王之宝库能展开的范围也十分有限，原本就是以Caster职阶出现在这个特异点的英雄王本来战力就被削弱了一半，在没有宝具的情况下只得操起斧子砍人，就这样，两位冠位魔术师在这个狭小的空间里被硬生生逼成了近战……  
“王啊，你这金色的斧子实在是太显眼了……简直就是黑暗中的明灯！”  
“明明是你的花香味才让罗刹追踪到这的吧！”  
台阶上，两位宝具被封印的魔术师还在想办法将苏醒的士兵拦下来。起先，罗刹的兵种以剑兵与矛兵为主，可是随着越来越多的石像苏醒，盾兵与重甲兵也相继出现，这让两位被迫近战的魔术师愈发吃力。  
室内阴暗密闭的环境对迦勒底一行人格外不利，罗刹在黑暗中不论是力量还是法力都会得到强化，四位从者且战且退，最终绕到了塔顶……  
“控制室不在这里……如果破坏塔顶的能量水晶，这里会直接爆炸。梅尔塞黛斯，你在做什么？”  
南丁格尔的手腕已经因为枪的后坐力而感到麻痹，枪膛内的子弹也快要消耗殆尽……黑暗中，仍旧有石像在不停地转化，苏醒的士兵不断踩着金属弹壳走来。当一行人退至塔顶，南丁格尔索性丢下了空空如也的弹夹。她攥住拳头，赤色的眼睛里充满了破釜沉舟的决心。  
“已经无路可退了吗？看来必须全部除灭……”  
“梅尔塞黛斯，现在还不是拼命的时候。”  
就在护士打算拼死拦住追兵时，那个一直被她当做患者的男人在黑暗的石窟中取出了打火机，微弱的火星下，石窟的内壁被照得通红，南丁格尔抬头一看，那些浮雕和石像并非只存在于回廊两侧，连同头顶上，也有无数双眼睛对他们四人虎视眈眈……  
“和伊夫堡一样，这不过是另一座监狱……这世上还没有我无法逃离的牢笼。如果堡垒的内部是圆形，那么它的走廊通常不会只有一条死路。从塔顶一定还有另一条路可以往下……”  
那个平日里疯疯癫癫，最需要治疗的家伙……在绝境之中居然是他们四人里最为冷静的。看着这位在监狱塔经历过地狱的男人，南丁格尔严峻的面孔有了一些微妙的变化。  
“明白了。我会为你争取足够的时间寻找出口。”  
她从腰间取下了自己巡查病房时随身携带的提灯，递给了眼前那位打火机快要熄灭的男人。  
“拿上这个。”  
南丁格尔说罢便转身离去，接下来，蓄力完毕的护士猛然抬手，一记上勾拳将天花板上还未变形的石雕都打了个粉碎……看着满地断手断脚的神像，爱德蒙悬在半空的香烟已在不知不觉间被折成了V形……  
如果刚才他点着了烟，现在应该和这堆石像差不多……  
“哎呀……这把老骨头真的不行了吗。”  
随着剑刃与战锤碰撞的清鸣，一团毛茸茸的白色物体被一只身材魁梧的重锤兵甩出了几米远，被扔在台阶上的魔术师魔杖上的花儿已经落了一地，沉重的披风和浓密的长发也压得他有些喘不过气来。那只身披重甲的大块头拖着战锤向梅林走去，金属在阶梯上发出刺耳的摩擦……  
“杂修……”  
见梅林扑街，英雄王提着斧子就向那位重甲兵冲了上去，锤兵扬起战锤抡向了玉树临风的魔术师，却不料巨锤竟悬在半空下不去了……用定身咒束住锤兵的英雄王一斧子扫向了它的双脚，失去平衡的大块头像一块巨石一样沿着阶梯滚了下去，堵住了前进的道路。  
就在两位近战法师以为可以松一口气，打算坐在台阶上休息一会的时候，回廊的尽头传来了沉重的脚步声……通过石阶的震动和金属发出的声响，对面来了至少十几个重锤兵……阴影中，三个眼冒绿光的家伙正从队伍前方大步走来，在他们身后，还有无数双闪闪发光的眼睛。梅林和英雄王捡起了地上的武器，正要起身迎战，两人的肩膀却被一股蛮力按了下去。  
“伤员都别动。这里交给我。”  
护士长拉紧了手上的白手套，毅然迎上了三只大块头，当巨怪挥舞战锤之时，护士也亮出了自己的武器——几把精巧而锋利的手术刀。体型庞大，身披重甲的怪物自然不会把护士的手术刀当回事，可接下来南丁格尔就让他们见识到了什么叫做人体解剖……  
“脚筋，切除……”  
“眼球，切除……”  
“喉管，切除……”  
“动脉，切除……”  
手术刀通过铠甲链接部分的缝隙见缝插针地刺入重锤兵的破绽，精准的切割过程行云流水，血花飞溅……现代医学的血腥场面让两位队友直接僵在了原地……比起罗刹，这个团里的医生分明才是魔鬼吧！  
“不配合治疗是吗？”  
关节错位发出的“咔嚓”声与罗刹鬼哭狼嚎的惨叫在走廊里回响着，转眼间，又有两只被铁拳打出脑震荡的大块头沿着台阶滚落了下去。  
狭窄的地形虽然局限了魔术师的大范围攻击，对于这位擅长近身作战的狂战士来说却无疑是地利。两位魔术师终于干回了老本行，用辅助魔术强化起南丁格尔的双拳，就在这时，塔顶的房间也传来了振奋人心的笑声……  
“咳哈哈哈哈哈！找到了！”  
“Berserker……准备撤离。”  
梅林施放出一个英雄作成，为护士长最大程度地强化了铁拳的威力，南丁格尔沿着阶梯俯冲而下，一记重拳将挤满走道的追兵像多米诺骨牌一样击倒了一大片。  
“快，这边！”  
找到暗道的爱德蒙指向了一幅彩色的壁画，壁画上的涂料看上去非常鲜艳，保存了很久也未曾掉色，是由货真价实的孔雀石，绿松石等研磨而成。  
从壁画的内容上来看，故事发生在一座幽静的森林里，森林中有一座简陋的小茅屋，屋外，两位手持长弓的年轻男子正挽弓如月，射杀着在林间出没的罗刹。在森林的其他角落，还能看见一些正在祭祀祈福的弃绝者。  
“虽然不知道壁画的另一边会有什么，但这是我能找到的唯一出路了。”  
爱德蒙说罢，正了正衣帽，若无其事地走进了壁画中，另外三人听见阶梯上的响动，也毫不犹豫地踏入壁画中。原以为这背后是一间密室，然而，诡异的事情发生了……进入壁画的四人竟真的来到了画中那片幽静的森林……  
“嘘，别动……”  
爱德蒙让几位队友在榕树背后躲了起来，并且找了个合适的角度观察林间那座茅屋，屋外那两位男子的面容让南丁格尔有些意外——那其中一位，正是罗摩。他身边那位背着长弓的男子和他面容有些相似，根据《罗摩衍那》的故事，他想必就是那位追随罗摩在林中修行的弟弟，拉什曼纳。  
“悉多，我们回来了。”  
茅屋下，一位女子早已备好了晚餐，在门前翘首以盼。朴素的服饰与清贫的生活也无法掩盖她惊为天人的美丽，南丁格尔记得那张脸……她正是罗摩的妻子悉多。  
“难得还能看到他们像这样一起生活的时候……”  
在第五特异点亲眼见证这对夫妻的生离死别后，眼前这一幕让南丁格尔也有些感慨。  
看见凯旋而归的丈夫，悉多露出了温暖的笑意，但罗摩与弟弟身上的伤口与血迹却让那美妙的笑容顿时凝固。  
“怎么了，悉多……”  
在悉多为罗摩包扎伤口的时候，罗摩察觉到了妻子眼角的泪光，悉多摇了摇头，努力将心痛的泪水憋了回去。  
“我没事的，悉多。保护仙人们不受恶魔的侵扰，这是刹帝利的天职。刹帝利生来就要拿起武器，为正义的事业而战斗……哇啊……痛痛痛……”  
“刚才受伤的时候都没见大哥叫成这样……这就是一物降一物吧~”  
被涂上药膏的罗摩露出了夸张的表情，这也让悉多破涕为笑，拉什曼纳贴心地将晚餐端了过来，一家人就这样其乐融融地吃起了晚饭。  
林间的生活虽然清贫，但这平淡中却充满了温馨。远离喧嚣，远离政治上的琐事，唯独和自己心爱的妻子与弟弟一起……这或许是罗摩最为快乐的几年。  
“听我讲一个故事吧，罗摩……这是我年幼时在家父那里听来的故事。”  
夜幕很快就降临在这片森林，悉多将罗摩轻轻枕在自己腿上，用轻柔的声音讲起了儿时的故事。  
“过去有一名叫陀迦的修行者，他和你们同样隐居在森林里。一天，他发现她的住所有一把斧子，看来是被人遗落的，因为那是别人的财产，他一直没动过这把斧子。可是，有一天，令人惊异的事情发生了……那位修行者不知为何拿起那把斧子，正好有一只衰老，虚弱的鸟儿躺在他前边晒太阳，那位修行人鬼迷心窍地对准那可怜的鸟儿砍去，它当场毙命，从此，那位修行人的心头充满了悔恨。如果他当时不拿起那把斧头……不，现在说什么都无法挽回，那只鸟儿已经死了，他终身备受良心的谴责。所以说啊……武器可以引发你内心潜在的罪恶。这种罪恶会指使一个人不知不觉地犯下罪行。”  
持刀之人必死于刀下……  
对于信仰着上帝的南丁格尔来说，悉多的故事中所蕴含的哲理并不陌生。  
像是为了让悉多感到安心，罗摩握住了悉多的手，温暖的手心里充满了力量。  
“我温柔善良的妻子啊，这些修行者们从未伤害过谁，但他们却遭受到可恶的罗刹的折磨，被那群恶魔打断他们的修行，破坏他们的祭祀……我知道，你害怕我们遭遇不测，所以才告诉我这个故事。不用怕，悉多……我们有这些尊者的祝福，不会遇到任何灾难的。”  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵……”  
就在这时，一个阴沉的笑声从森林中传来。  
“笑话……你们吃其他动物的时候可否会觉得那些牲畜有多么无辜？你们吃动物，我们吃人，凭什么我们就是十恶不赦的怪物？”  
“谁？！”  
迦勒底一行人转过头，森林中出现了无数双毒绿的眼睛……  
“拉什曼纳，保护好悉多。”  
罗摩拿起了长剑与弓，拉什曼纳默契地在茅屋周围画出一个法阵，迦勒底一行人见罗刹朝着罗摩一家的方向奔去，在交换一个眼色后也召唤出了各自的武器。  
“现在地形变了，我也终于可以正常发挥啦~”  
梅林将开满鲜花的魔杖往地上一点，森林中的榕树迅速生长，盘绕的根茎将那些狂奔的怪物挨个绊倒后缠了起来。爱德蒙借着夜色肆无忌惮地用黑炎突袭，这一切原本进行得非常顺利，直到有位金光闪闪的男人用身后金色的光圈点亮了黑暗森林……  
“射击！射击！射击！”  
这光芒四射的背景搭配着他嘹亮的嗓门，让迦勒底一行人直接成了比罗摩还耀眼的靶子。就在所有绿色的眼睛都盯上那位高调的英雄王时，一阵幽蓝的箭雨落在了森林里……原以为是罗摩发宝具了，但回头一看，罗摩分明在抵挡另一个方向的罗刹……  
“是援军到了。”  
南丁格尔寻着箭雨的轨迹望去，手持甘狄拔的白衣射手正伫立在森林的另一头，站在他身边的，是持盾的女骑士，以及身着战斗服的御主。  
“终于赶上了，Archer……”  
“《罗摩衍那》的森林篇……我们进入的正是楞伽国对于那段往事的记录。在楞伽岛的记录中，我们说不定能查出与历史偏移的部分，也就是……楞伽国出现在《摩诃婆罗多》的原因。”

小剧场：  
自称阿塞斯王的金先生：哼，本王凭什么相信你们不是罗刹族用幻术变出来的？  
黑呆：你是沙雕。（X战警狼叔台词……You Are 迪克）  
阿周那：在慕尼黑那个特异点的时候，你跟一个叫微安娜的女人纠缠不清……  
咕哒：那时的你简直蠢得无可救药……我都差点没认出那个白痴居然是你。  
马修：还弄断了天之锁……  
金先生：够了！我相信你们还不行吗！！！  
梅林（微笑）  
爱德蒙：氪哈哈哈哈哈！  
南丁格尔（看傻子的眼神）

  
第四十章 潜入：维摩那（中）  
昔者，庄周梦为胡蝶，栩栩然胡蝶也，自喻适志与！不知周也。俄然觉，则蘧蘧然周也。不知周之梦为胡蝶与，胡蝶之梦为周与？

这并非自己熟知的罗摩与悉多，而闯入这面壁画的迦勒底一行人，也并非这个故事的一部分。  
“没想到还能再见到他们……”  
明明这只是壁画上的一段记录而已……迦勒底的御主看着在森林中自我放逐，相互依靠的罗摩一家，第五特异点的回忆依旧涌上心头。  
“就算我们能够参与壁画中的故事，却无法改变早已发生的事。走吧，御主……”  
白衣射手不知是说给御主听，还是在提醒自己。  
身在特异点的众人，又何尝不是闯入了谁的梦？  
‘在森林中，他们碰到许多年轻的尊者，他们都是看破红尘，一心修行的善男信女。这些尊者师从各个学派，按照自己所信奉的教义，有的把时间用在默祷上，有的在祭坛的圣火前吟唱着祷文和圣歌献祭。这些正遭受恶魔折磨的人们，他们心底善良，对两位勇敢王子的到来非常欢迎。一年又一年过去了，不知道过了几个春秋，在这座幽静的森林里，发生过无数次正与邪的战争，都是为了正义，为了和平……’  
在清剿完林中的罗刹以后，壁画中的世界开始变得模糊，森林中连星光也开始消失。迦勒底一行人知道，这一段的故事就要告一段落了。  
随着整个画中境都暗淡下去，黑暗中，唯有简陋的茅屋下一盏温暖的明灯依旧指引着众人的方向。  
“悉多，你没事吧？！”  
“我不会有事的……因为，我们一家都有尊者们的祝福呀。”  
当迦勒底一行人渐渐靠近那间茅屋，罗摩与悉多的身影也消失不见。  
打开茅屋的木门后，众人再次回到了维摩那的走廊里，这一次，展现在众人眼前的是一个下旋的坡道……随着一行人往下走，更多的壁画与不同时期的故事在沿途展开，如同在画卷内侧游荡……石壁上的画作惟妙惟肖，迦勒底一行人总会忍不住多看几眼，唯有阿周那知道，他们要找的答案不在这里。  
“奇怪……从拱窗到塔顶的路并没有这么长，为什么我们往下跑这么久，都还没有看到拱窗呢？不妙啊……我们仍旧困在某种结界里。”  
仅仅是闯入维摩那后这么短的时间内，某位越狱惯犯已经将沿途的空间记了下来，加上之前在外部对维摩那的观察，他更是在脑海里绘制出了维摩那的构造。拥有越狱经验的他自然察觉到了，他们仍旧处于被扭曲的空间之中。  
“从外部看，俱比罗的维摩那仅有七重楼阁大小，但实际上它的内部却森罗万象……这也是为什么那个男人从一开始就打算直接毁掉它。”  
“哎呀惨了惨了，连御主都进来了，盎伽王要是对维摩那用宝具，这个特异点就没法修啦……”  
梅林一脸忧愁地看着那位硬闯维摩那的王，脸皮比泥土板还厚的王自然不会因为这种事情感到半点愧疚，他检验着画卷一样的空间，很快就发现了端倪。  
“这个固有结界既然是从《罗摩衍那》的故事为起点，那么，突破口应该也在故事之中。在这里，时间即是空间，空间即是时间……也就是说，我们必须完成这个故事。”  
“这样一来，我们或许也能找到历史上不合理的部分（楞伽国出现在《摩诃婆罗多》的原因）。”  
涉及到推理，名侦探爱德蒙很快就提起了兴趣，而迦勒底的御主也和马修兴致勃勃地从一大堆壁画中寻找起《罗摩衍那》的碎片。搜索壁画的过程并没有想象中那么简单，毕竟，壁画中的人物画风和真人会有不少差异，要找出正确的壁画，需要对故事本身和书中的情境有一定的了解。  
“哎……要是达芬奇在就好了。”  
马修正感叹着那位艺术鉴赏的大师不在，就听见某位高调的王振奋人心的声音：“我找到了……哼，简直太简单！这便是悉多投火以证贞洁吧！”  
吉尔伽美什指着一个火焰中的女人，女子长着惊为天人的面孔，虽被火焰包围，乌黑眼睛里却充满了坚定与无畏。  
“哎！不愧是王！”  
早已眼花缭乱的众人正要兴高采烈地走进壁画，阿周那的话却像一盆冷水让大家都清醒了一些。  
“不，那是大天的妻子萨蒂因为其父达刹反对他们的婚姻而投火自焚。”  
“我找到了！这总不会错吧，悉多在楞伽岛的花园里，她宁死不屈，不愿服从十首王，所以茶饭不思，日渐消瘦……”  
阿瓦隆的大法师指着一幅壁画，画中女子盘膝而坐，面容憔悴却信心不移。  
“这是梵行女为了得到大天的认可，进行了漫长的苦修。从最开始只吃树叶，再到最后滴水不进……经过漫长的修行，终于打动了他。”  
看着这群热心的国际友人，阿周那很想让他们坐下自己去找壁画，但想想这是团队合作，便没有多说什么。  
“为何会有这么多关于帕尔瓦蒂的壁画呢？”（注：萨蒂是帕尔瓦蒂前世，梵行女是帕尔瓦蒂苦修的形态。）  
迦勒底的御主正纳闷，就又发现了一张和帕尔瓦蒂相关的壁画，那是帕尔瓦蒂广为人知的另一个形态——伽犁女神。壁画中那位伫立在华丽宫殿前的女人，披着虎皮，戴着骷髅头环，皮肤铅乌，面容可怖，长着血红的舌头，又长又乱的长发，她左手拿着一个砍下来的头颅，右手拿着一把弯刀，两只眼睛闪烁着凶狠的光芒。  
“就是这张……”  
“这张……和《罗摩衍那》有关系？Archer？！”  
阿周那审视着壁画，似乎想要确认什么……正当众人靠近，壁画中像是有一股力量将众人带入了画中……  
映入眼帘的，是如同阿逾陀那般金碧辉煌，高大恢弘的宫殿，和维摩那一样，这座城由工巧天毗舍加摩(Vishvakarman)所造，由水晶石装点，黑夜中，整个国度如同大海上一颗璀璨的明珠。  
“在猴神哈奴曼前往楞伽岛之前，湿婆曾派自己的妻子守卫楞伽国。”  
“既然故事从楞伽岛展开，那么这时候悉多应该已经被抓走了！”  
明明是以旁观者的身份去走过一个故事，迦勒底的御主却非常担心悉多的情况。迦勒底一行人按照哈奴曼当年的路线潜入了城市中。  
虽然同样是夜晚，同样有某位金光闪闪的王和香喷喷的花之魔术师在侧，这一次的潜入却意外顺利，因为楞伽国的建筑比某位穿金戴银的王还要高调——在这个金碧辉煌的国度，家家户户都有着金色的屋顶，屋子周边还挂着珍珠流苏，四处都是种种花香与涂香，有些房顶还铺满了孔雀羽毛，可谓是百花齐放，争奇斗艳，就连金光闪闪的英雄王都忍不住对罗波那的审美嗤之以鼻。  
“哼，这都什么品位？暴发户和真正的王族可是有区别的。”  
“真正的王族也不会都像你这么穿的，我的王哟……”  
或许是因为楞伽国什么奇葩都有，迦勒底一行人竟大摇大摆地走过了街区。然而，悉多并不在这里……  
一行人在华丽的城堡里绕了半天，才终于看见一座庭院。与其说是庭院，那里更像是收藏各种花草树木的植物园，开满了五彩缤纷的鲜花，搜罗着婆罗多各地的珍贵树木。阿周那让迦勒底一行人在一颗巨大的植物背后躲起来，自己则打开了千里眼……  
果然……在一颗大树下，他看见一位美丽的少妇被众多手持兵器的罗刹女包围。不愿服从罗波那的悉多日渐消瘦，面无血色，长发没有一丝光泽，衣服也早已褪色，破旧不堪，充满哀愁的眼睛里泪水近乎要干涸。  
“罗摩……”  
她的口型不断重复着这个名字，那是她在无尽黑暗中唯一的光芒。  
可是，回应这个声音的，并非她的丈夫……而是一个长着十头的怪物。那个怪物神材魁梧，蓝黑色的皮肤涂满香膏，十颗头上分别带着闪闪发光的王冠，然而再华丽的衣着也无法掩盖他的狰狞与可怖。  
“抬起头来看看我吧。我用我的双手征服了整个世界……就连天众都对我敬畏三分，而你却对我视而不见，固执地爱着一个落寞的，甚至不再是王子的苦行者！我，众魔之王，从未对谁低过头……唯独你，悉多……”  
面对怪物的威逼利诱，悉多毫无动摇，当他贬低罗摩的时候，这位柔弱的女子眼中竟燃起了灼人的怒火……  
“放弃你的妄想吧，你这么做只是在浪费时间。别以为我落在你的手里就会屈服。你永远无法把罗摩从我心里赶出去。豺狼不会得到狮子的伴侣……你和他的差距，就如同金子和铁，大河和沟渠……你……根本……没资格和他比！”  
被如此当面羞辱，十首王也无法再伪装下去，他瞪着那十二只血红的眼睛，向那位柔弱的女子走去。  
“顺从我，否则休想活命！”  
悉多强压着内心的恐惧，用早已沙哑的声音声嘶力竭地吼道：“我不会求你放过我的性命……也绝不会抛弃罗摩！”  
“今天谁也救不了你！”  
“不行，我们要去救她！”  
迦勒底的御主正要站起身，却被爱德蒙一把按住了肩膀，就在罗波那伸出胳膊要对悉多动粗时，一个黑影落在了悉多面前，那人手起刀落，斩下了十首王的手臂，刹那间，血花四溅，围着悉多的罗刹女们纷纷后退了好几步……  
“主母……”  
罗波那被砍掉的手臂虽然很快就长了回来，伽犁再一次举起了手中的长刀，警告地说道：“敢动她，不论你长出多少只手，我都会砍下来。我知道你有不死的能力，不过，断了头也不会死的家伙可不止你一个。”  
“我是不会违抗你的，主母。”  
在伽犁愤怒的目光中，十首王收敛了嚣张的气焰，他背过身，灰溜溜地对悉多说道：“在你来这里以后，我发誓给你一年的时间。十个月已经过去了，还剩两个月。你的罗摩不会来的。”  
悉多的手指紧紧扣在她膝下的岩石上，她的指甲近乎开裂，可是，即便如此，她也没有让眼中的泪水落下。  
随着罗波那离开，璀璨的王国也开始变得黯淡，迦勒底的御主知道，这一幕的故事也快结束了。  
“罗摩……”  
黑暗中，只剩下悉多坐在树下思念着罗摩。当迦勒底一行人走到悉多所在的树下，众人也来到了另一层回廊中。  
“在我所熟知的《罗摩衍那》中，那时的伽犁已经离开了楞伽岛。”  
阿周那已经感觉有些不对，可是，现在的情形已经不允许他花时间去深究这背后的原因。时间不多了……再不破除这个结界，那个男人一定会直接毁掉维摩那。

小剧场：  
越狱老司机爱德蒙：我知道维摩那的结构，没毛病，脑袋里已经把越狱的路线规划好了！  
阿周那：……这个副本和你的地图维度不一样……  
高调的金先生：我找到壁画了！还不快点夸我！  
阿周那：你不能帮忙别帮倒忙行不行……  
聪明的梅老板：我也找到了！  
阿周那：……算了我自己来吧……（欲哭无泪）

  
第四十一章 潜入：维摩那（下）  
英雄，愿你有一份不悔的感情。  
那曾是多少人对于英雄传奇的憧憬。才子佳人，英雄救美，一切皆以公主被恶魔夺走开始，以王子战胜恶魔结束。  
可是，“王子和公主从此过上幸福的生活”，也不过是童话中美好的憧憬罢了。  
事实是，打败恶魔的王子，回到自己的王国，继位为王……等待着他的，是朝堂上的血雨腥风与政坛上的暗流涌动。

“我认得这里……壁画中这座恢弘的城堡，正是阿逾陀……”  
如果说之前寻找壁画如同解谜一样困难，这一次，展现在众人眼前的阿逾陀城可谓是送分题了。眼前的壁画内那座耀眼的圣城，其色彩，其规模，乃至建筑的宏伟与壮丽，远远超过他们在特异点内看到的阿逾陀。可想而知，在罗摩的治理下，那是一个怎样辉煌的盛世……  
除了城市本身的轮廓，迦勒底的御主还注意到宫殿内有一片色彩鲜艳的花园，园中满是果子鲜花，艳丽的孔雀在庭院中阔步起舞，林间与空地上回响着美丽的鸟儿清脆悦耳的歌声。开满莲花的池中，金鱼在水池里快乐地畅游着，花园里充溢着清香和美丽。  
“无忧园……看样子罗摩已经救回了悉多，并将她带回阿逾陀。”  
这个故事看似在往好的方向发展，阿周那却沉重地叹了一口气。  
“走吧，御主。接下来的故事……将在阿逾陀展开。”  
从楞伽回到阿逾陀后，罗摩为悉多修建了无忧园，季节变化，时光流逝，在这里都如梦如幻……可是，无忧园之外，一场风暴却正在逼近。  
悉多并不知道，民间已经开始流传各种流言蜚语，而早已得知这一切的罗摩为了不让妻子忧虑，一直在独自承受。  
“呵，正好去看看这位圣君到底建立了怎样的国家。”  
来自另一个文明古国的王已经迫不及待地走进了壁画中，颇有想要较劲的意味，迦勒底一行人相视一笑，随即也跟了上去。  
圣君罗摩治理的阿逾陀，每天都会迎接无数来自各国的商旅与学者，一群装扮奇特的外国人出现在熙熙攘攘的大街上并没有被特殊对待，毕竟，比他们还要奇葩的服装也已经烂大街了。街道上时不时出现的一些庆典与祭祀活动更是吸引着路人的眼球。  
于是，迦勒底一行人就这样大摇大摆地在阿逾陀城内逛起了街。如果说楞伽国的城池是土豪之奢，那么阿逾陀则应该用大气与气派来形容。对称的布局，棋盘一样的街道与园林穿插，整齐而统一的建筑风格中又保留了每个单体的特征，林立的高塔疏密有致，每一个拐角都能看到不同的风景。  
“如果时间充足，我们或许可以将阿逾陀的构造记录下来。”  
“没用的。圣君罗摩的时代跟我出生的时代相隔太久，现在的阿逾陀早已不是罗摩治理的阿逾陀了。”  
越狱大师爱德蒙仅仅是迅速穿过几个街区，就已经将这里的空间铭记于心。然而阿周那并不打算带大家在一个12由旬的城市里画地图。在通过千里眼找到宫殿的位置后，他打算直接去拜访罗摩。  
这一路上，迦勒底一行人除了走马观花地了解了一下阿逾陀当年的盛况，还听见了一些市井百姓的窃窃私语。那些话让原本轻松的旅途变得有些不愉快。  
“罗摩杀死了十首王，救出悉多，可是他该把她带回家吗？”  
“她是被十首王抱回楞伽去的，又在那陌生的国土上待了好几个月。”  
“日子这么久了，她怎么还能对他忠贞不移呢？可罗摩还是把她带回来，使他成为阿逾陀的王后……光是这样做，光荣清白的家族名声就已经不知不觉被玷污了。”  
从那些流言蜚语中，迦勒底的御主已经隐约察觉到了故事的走向。  
“真是令人不快啊。悉多明明承受了那么多痛苦……”  
“真相对于这些人而言并不重要。”  
基督山伯爵不知是否是想起了玛丽王后，意味深长地说道：“那位夫人拥有惊为天人的美丽，以及君王的爱意。不论她本身善良与否，仅仅这两点……就足以让她在人们口中变成荡妇。”  
“更何况……罗摩只有她一位妻子。至始至终……都未曾娶过第二人。”  
生前因为女人的嫉妒心吃过大亏的王补充道：“多少王公贵族都想把自己的女儿嫁给罗摩。这些针对悉多的谣言背后，恐怕不止是人民的无知。”  
“快到了……”  
就在众人即将抵达宫殿时，才发现阿周那不仅取下了面具，还换上了自己正常的装束——那套白底蓝纹，带有镶金坠饰与轮状图案的战袍。起初迦勒底的御主还不明白这一键换装的目的，直到天授的英雄一脸淡定地走向了宫殿的正门。   
守卫们从他华丽的衣饰与不凡的气度中一眼就看出这不是寻常百姓，更不用说他身后跟着一群穿着奇装异服的异族人，于是礼貌地问道：“这位勇士来自何处？何事要面见国王陛下？”  
“我是来天帝城的三王子阿周那。为两国的友好邦交而来。”  
“天帝城？为何从未听过这个名字。”  
两位士兵从未听过这个名字，但看着这位器宇轩昂，举止优雅的男子，却很难升起怀疑。  
“那是兄长刚刚建立的城邦。因此兄长才派我前来，希望能够得到圣君罗摩的庇佑与祝福。”  
“明白了。我们这就前去通报。”  
看着阿周那一本正经地在《罗摩衍那》的地图里自报家门，迦勒底的御主不禁感叹所有王族都值得一座小金人。  
“何必大费周章地等他们批准呢？直接潜进去不就完了吗？”  
“自己看吧。在阿逾陀如果被当成刺客……那就出不去了。”  
金光闪闪的英雄王对于自己要在门外等人批准才能觐见这件事似乎有些不乐意，阿周那扫了一眼四周的塔楼，那些高塔中不乏隐藏着弩箭的眺望台与布满机关的武器库。在每天都有无数人进出的圣城内，国王的宫殿更是戒备森严。  
就算他们有机会潜入王宫，若被罗摩本人当做刺客那也很难在无损的情况下撤出这个结界。  
“国王陛下已经准许，但陛下现在还有其他要务处理。诸位可以进入殿内稍作等候，若有怠慢之处还请见谅。”  
“多谢，那么有劳阁下带路。”  
所幸没过多久，宫殿的侍卫就带着好消息回来了，阿周那向那名侍卫表达了谢意，随后迦勒底一行人就像开了绿灯一样在宫殿内逛了起来。  
“这边请。”  
在宫殿内不知上了多少台阶后，迦勒底一行人终于抵达了罗摩所在的殿前。还未进殿，众人就听见一个陌生而熟悉的声音。  
“告诉我……我听到的都是实话吗？”  
“陛下，婆陀罗说的是实情。”  
紧接着，是大臣们异口同声的回答。  
“不……我不能舍弃悉多……！”  
迦勒底的御主想要弄清发生了什么，却被阿周那一把拦下。毕竟，径直闯进他国的朝堂是十分失礼的行为。迦勒底的御主只来得及瞥见一点点故人的样貌。  
金色的王座上，正襟危坐的王早已不再是那个手持长弓，意气风发，为救妻子而踏遍山河的王子。时间磨平了他的棱角，阿逾陀城内，政治的阴云也让他闪耀的眼睛多了一丝疲乏。  
“陛下……王权是建立在人民的信赖之上的……你是阿逾陀的圣君，不能有污点……如果人民心中的圣者有了污点，人们将对他的法也失去信心。”  
“悉多不是污点。我不许任何人污蔑我的妻子！”  
罗摩的声音已不再有少年英雄的锐气，他的声音低沉而威严，让臣子们一时安静了一些。可是，很快，那些嘈杂的声音又充斥了大殿。  
“王啊……看看你为了一个女人变成了什么模样……”  
“你可以和王后悉多继续躲在无忧园，假装一切从未发生过，对人们的声音充耳不闻，任凭家族蒙羞，让王权旁落……那样一来，王后陛下就真的成了人们口中的红颜祸水。”  
“若王后无法向百姓自证清白，这些声音不会消失的。”  
臣子小心翼翼的劝谏，百姓的误解，以及这背后的利益集团和政治推手……  
罗摩曾经因为这些东西而被放逐，离开自己敬重的父王，与心爱的妻子和弟弟在森林中居无定所……他知道，政治上的暗箭，要比十首王的尖牙利爪还要锋利。  
没人知道，压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是如何落到他背上的。  
“悉多不是祸水……她不是……”  
金碧辉煌的宫殿渐渐被暗夜吞没，光辉的王座上，孤独的国王低垂着头，太阳般火红的眼睛早已黯淡无光，如同一只迟暮的雄狮。迦勒底的御主知道，这段故事也即将结束。当一行人靠近罗摩的王座，他们隐约听见了王弟拉什曼那与罗摩的争吵。  
“兄长……悉多究竟犯了什么错误，以至于你要把她赶走呢！您是她的丈夫，如果连你也不庇护她，还有谁能保护她？！我们都知道她是清白忠贞的……求您不要把您的妻子赶出我们的国土……没有她，阿逾陀将失掉光辉和体面，如果一定要放逐她，至少……请让她分居在别的宫里，而不是去森林里流浪！”  
“听着……弟弟。这座华丽的鸟笼，不比森林好到哪去。”  
故事落幕前，迦勒底的御主听见了罗摩心力交瘁的话语。这不禁让她回想起奎师那在前往秣菟罗前对她说的话。  
‘帕斯也是一名真正的战士……迦楼罗不应被困在金色的牢笼里。’  
看着那位斩杀罗刹王的英雄在王座上身不由己的处境，迦勒底的御主也慢慢开始理解阿周那明明本质上是一名战士，却又身为王族的无奈。  
这一次，故事结束后迦勒底的御主和马修并没有回到那个满是壁画的回廊，而是进入了一片漆黑之中。她牵着马修的手，一步一步在黑暗中前行着，耳边回荡着各种男人和女人的嘲笑，以及零零碎碎的对话。  
“那个荡妇必须死。”  
“她已经是罗波那的女人，还有什么资格回来。”  
“她腹中的孩子只怕是罗刹的野种吧！”  
这些充满恶意的谩骂与污蔑让迦勒底的御主越发愤怒，她很想追踪到声音的源头，将那些散播谣言的家伙胖揍一顿。  
“拉什曼纳，你为何现在才告诉我……我现在只想当着你的面，让耶牟那河把我淹死，以洗清这些污点！”  
“可是……我的肚子里已经怀着罗摩的儿子。如果我自杀的话这会毁了他。为了他的孩子，我必须活下去……”  
迦勒底的御主在听见悉多与拉什曼纳的哭声后继续向前，希望能赶上什么，可两人的哭声却越来越小……紧接着，她们听见的是有什么液体抵达在地板上的声音，以及悉多有气无力的求助声。  
“伐尔弥吉仙人……是你吗……”  
“王后……不……不应该变成这样的……王后，你一定要振作起来！”  
“求你……救救我和罗摩的孩子。”

当迦勒底的御主再次看见光，她发现马修和自己被关在了一个圆球型的石窟空间之中，天花板上，曼陀罗的纹路展示着宇宙万象的平衡，围绕着曼陀罗的是形态各异的神像彩绘，以及由无数小故事拼接而成的圆环。  
“马修！”   
迦勒底的御主想要站起身，却早已被五花大绑，不能动弹。她想召唤自己的从者，却惊讶地发现自己竟然无法呼唤任何一位。  
“画中的故事已然谢幕，而你们的故事，也将在此结束。”  
那是一个令人发毛的，雌雄莫辨的嗓音。迦勒底的御主抬起头，只见一名看不清面孔的罗刹向着自己走来。她拼尽全力想要睁开枷锁，却发现对方的魔术远远强于自己，而自己身上的锁也早已施加了咒术……  
可恶……怎么可能在这种地方……  
“再见了……不速之客。”  
无面者扬起利爪，刺向了橙发女孩的咽喉……然而就在这时，一团芬芳的花瓣在她眼前散开……  
“起床啦，御主！太阳都晒屁股啦！”  
花瓣散去之时，迦勒底的御主才发现所有从者都在自己身边，而眼前那位无面的罗刹才是被困住的那一个。  
“何为实，何为梦，眼中所见亦可成为谎言。只可惜，你挑错了对手~”  
“呵……原来你也不是人类。”  
无面的罗刹咯咯地笑着，伴随着魔法枷锁在他身上溶解，那张原本如同白纸一样的面孔在迦勒底御主的面前忽然变成了一张自己万分熟悉的脸……  
而石窟中那些故事彩绘，也全都刷成了她记忆中的故事，包括在时间神殿的诀别。  
终局特异点……  
迦勒底的御主捏紧了拳头，正咬牙切齿地想要手撕了眼前这家伙，却听见一旁的阿周那冷笑了起来。  
“你这张牙舞爪的怪物……居然也敢用那人的脸……你也配！？”

小剧场：  
咕哒：马德你居然敢用医生的脸劳资撕了你！  
马修：居然敢用医生的脸！前辈，下令战斗吧！  
阿周那：并不是随随便便那个傻逼都可以假装成迦尔纳的样子！！！你特么想怎么死！  
梅林：哎呀呀，还好我是冠位魔术师不会中招……（魔抗+反制）  
贤王闪：嗯，还好我是用术阶过来的。（魔抗）  
爱德蒙：氪哈哈哈哈哈！！！梅尔塞黛斯，你怎么来了……  
南丁格尔：紧急治疗！问题是眼睛的话需要眼球切除……  
爱德蒙：呃啊啊啊啊啊……有哪个奶妈是你这样解幻术的！！！

  
第四十二章 执念的迷宫  
真是讽刺极了……  
自从慕尼黑那一战，阿周那没想到自己竟会在这种情况下再次看见那张自己熟悉的脸。  
迦尔纳……  
那个闪耀着太阳光辉的男人……  
一想到这样一张脸居然安在一只前一秒还在张牙舞爪的罗刹身上，他就感觉格外不适，更别提那张如同湖水般沉静的面孔此刻竟露出了扭曲的笑容。  
简直是令人作呕！  
“死吧，你这个恶心的小丑。”  
阿周那果断用几支魔箭糊脸问候，箭支却轻易穿过了那只无面者的脸，进入了彩绘中。  
“小心！”  
当阿周那转过身，马修的盾上正插着他的魔箭……箭支从另一张彩绘飞了出来！那只变形的罗刹讥讽地笑着，配上迦尔纳那张脸让阿周那心中的怒火升到了极点。  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻……凡夫之所以还是凡夫，皆因每个人心中都有深沉的执念……在这份执念面前，外表再坚强的人也会露出最为脆弱的一面。作为旁观者，你们似乎还能走出别人的故事，那么这一次就让我看看……你们是否能走出自己的故事！”  
“想跑？”  
梅林将魔杖往地上一点，整个石窟内顿时开满了鲜花，快速生长的藤条眼看即将缠上那只无面的罗刹，但见无面者将手伸向了壁上的彩绘，随后消失在了画中……  
“不好……别过去！！！”  
梅林话音刚落，迦勒底的御主以及一众英灵们就被吸入了不同的彩绘中。眼看队友们一个个都中招，这位幻术大师感觉自己阴沟里翻船了……  
上一次，杜萨纳的血咒是对所有人都施加癫狂的状态，可这一次的幻术却是针对每个人独有的执念……在他眼中，那些几千张彩绘中的内容不过是古印度神话故事，但御主，马修，阿周那，爱德蒙，南丁格尔，他们看到的东西都不一样……

“站住！你这个冒充医生的混蛋！！！”  
“把马修……还给我！！！”

“梅尔塞黛斯……？！”

“我做的还不够……每天还是有这么多人在死亡……战地医院的条件必须得到改善！！！”

“杀了他……帕斯，杀了他……”  
“迦尔纳！！！！！！！！”

“御主有危险了……”  
梅林被回荡在周围的声音搅得直冒冷汗，是自己轻敌了……虽然他是幻术大师，但这个特异点的罗刹已经进化到什么程度都是未知的因素。上一次遇到的降头师在班遮罗不是主场，这个家伙将整个维摩那都变成了迷宫，在自己进入结界时就已经入局……  
“梅林，专心破解这个结界。就算再让我见一次恩奇都，我也知道自己该做什么。他们也一样，不会就这样被锁在过去。”  
经历过两次丧妻之痛（划掉）心理素质如同钢铁的英雄王此刻依旧稳如老狗。他冷静地审视着结界内的彩绘，随机指着其中一幅，试探地问道：“梅林，你看到的是什么？”  
梅林深吸了一口气，让自己努力专注起来，他描述着画中的内容：“这张彩绘的背景是一片森林，林中有五棵枝繁叶茂的大榕树以及一只长着庞大双翼的鸟。”  
“我看到的也是同样的东西。既然我们都未受幻术影响，为何我们看到的不是一片空白？我们看到的彩绘，又是谁的内心世界呢？”  
吉尔伽美什指了指圆环上连环画一样的彩绘，很快就读出这是一则则连贯的故事。  
“是的，那五棵大榕树在接下来的几张画中也出现了。”  
“当你凝视深渊之时，深渊也在凝视着你。既然这座执念的迷宫因人的执著而有了形态……那么它的本形……”  
梅林仔细检查着圆环上的彩绘，试图寻找出执念的主人。  
迷宫的主人对于罗摩有着很强的执念。但仅凭这一点根本无法判断对手到底是谁。 毕竟……《罗摩衍那》的故事里从除了反派就只剩正常的罗摩厨和扭曲的罗摩厨……就连楞伽的罗刹中也不乏自愿死在罗摩手里的二五仔……  
懂历史的和会推理的都中招了，这该如何是好……

“前辈……能最后再握住一次我的手吗？”  
时间神殿的诀别……这曾是无数次出现在她噩梦中的情景。  
玉座前，马修最后一次展开了白壁之城……她清晰地记得女孩在回首之时纯真而无畏的笑容，在第三宝具结束后，荒野之上，仅剩下屹立不倒的雪花之盾。  
意料之中的结局……  
“马修……”  
那时的悲愤与绝望，此时竟依旧无比真切。  
面对着玉座前的王，迦勒底的御主忍住泪水，紧握着脆弱的双拳。  
“你就用那软弱的人类之拳以卵击石，然后去死吧。”  
“很好！！！”  
马修的死让她彻底失去了冷静，就算是用腐朽的身躯以卵击石地战斗，她也一定会让眼前的家伙为马修的死付出代价。  
可就在这万念俱灰的时刻……一个温和的声音响起。  
“不不不，这种时候还是稍微冷静一点吧。同归于尽和不像你的风格，你应该再积蓄一些力量才行~”

医生……

当她回首，看见那个穿着白大褂的家伙面带微笑地向自己走来，心仿佛被什么东西深深地刺痛。  
后来的事情她都知道……医生发动了第一宝具，Ars Nova，放弃了连同所罗门这个存在的一切。那个不太正经，总是很好欺负的罗曼医生……那个不论何时都能笑着应对，意外地让人感到安心的男人……从此也消失了。

“医生……我不要一个以你的生命为代价换来的胜利。”

迦勒底的御主不顾一切地大步奔向了那个身影……然而，就在她离医生越来越近的瞬间，那张温和的面孔竟露出了一丝狰狞的笑容……白色的大褂下，一只血淋漓的利爪伸向了橙发的女孩……  
就在利爪刺向女孩的瞬间，一道金色的护盾将无面者弹了出去，原本应该已经消失在时间神殿的马修一个盾击扫向了冒牌的医生。迦勒底的御主惊魂未定地看着荒地上这只带着医生脸的家伙，所有的悲伤都化作难以遏制的怒火。  
“给我拿下来……”  
她揪着那张皮，声嘶力竭地吼道：“拿下来！你这个丑八怪也敢用医生的脸！！！医生已经死了……”  
女孩的嘶叫渐渐变为无力的哭声，“医生……他已经……不会再回来了……”  
“前辈……没事了。”  
看着近乎陷入崩溃的御主，马修唯有安安静静地坐在她身边，默默地陪伴，直到她的呼吸恢复正常。  
“马修……即便是看着医生消失……我却始终有这样一种错觉，医生他……还在某个地方存在着。”

“是吗……我也有这样的直觉。”

时间神殿的背景随着幻象被打破在二人周围崩溃，迦勒底的御主拉着马修的手，二人一时相对无言。

\--------------贝兹：女人的直觉真准啊……梅林：咳咳，那个，说好的保密呢？--------------------  
‘帕斯，杀了他。’  
俱卢之野……  
又一次，他回到了那个地方。  
横尸遍野的古战场，血腥的气息在空气中蔓延。手持甘狄拔的神射手拉开长弓，面对一位车轮已经陷入血泥中的战士，一个声音在他耳边响起。  
杀了他……为兄长带来承诺中的胜利。  
即便是舍弃战士的荣誉也无所谓吗？  
‘放箭吧，帕斯，违背正（和谐）法这样的重罪，由我来背负。’  
仅仅是重复那时做的事……  
阿周那……你做得到的。  
必须完成这个故事……就像那时的你，必须完成任务一样。  
阿周那打量着那张脸，开弓的手不知是因为兴奋还是犹豫而颤抖着。  
在他淡薄的面孔上，眼底如同曼陀罗花瓣的朱红映着那双如孔雀翎青蓝，亦如明镜般澄澈的眼睛，银白的长发如同凯拉萨山终年不化的积雪，即便是在炽热的火羽中也显得格外清冷。日轮状的耳环与甲胄在黑暗中熠熠生辉，却无法夺走一分他身上的光芒。  
是啊……  
这才是他熟悉的迦尔纳……  
那天，他弑兄之时……他也是这样淡然地等待着自己的命运。  
“不对……”  
忽然，他手上的颤抖停止了，紧接着，那支箭干脆利落地穿过了“迦尔纳”的心脏。“迦尔纳”难以置信地看着弓兵阴沉的面孔，用嘶哑的声音喊道：“为什么……为什么你会……”  
“闭嘴，冒牌货。用他的样子发出这种声音只会让你死得更加难看。”  
他走下战车，一把掐住了“迦尔纳”的脖子，十指深深钳进了他脖颈上的金色项环，那双如同深渊一般的眼睛令这位狡诈的罗刹也感到一丝毛骨悚然。  
“就算你能通过我的执念重现那人的模样，但有一点你搞错了。”  
弓兵的嘴角勾起一丝嘲弄的笑意，他努力克制住想要笑出来的冲动，用兴奋的嗓音喊道：  
“他脖子上本来没这个东西。在俱卢之野那一战的时候……是我亲手射断了他的脖子……”  
他紧扣着白色脖颈上的金环，像是要摘取属于自己的战利品，强大的筋力几乎要将无面者的脖子扯断。  
“呵……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！看到了吗！！！这是我在他身上留下的……即便是成为英灵也不可复原的伤疤！这时时刻刻提醒着我，当年我是用了怎样卑劣的手段谋杀了他！”

\-----------------无面者：我TM……原以为自己够变态了，结果惹了一群我惹不起的变态。--------  
伊夫堡内，被囚禁的日子里，爱德蒙总会出现许多幻觉。马赛的生活，梅尔塞黛斯，拿破仑陛下回到巴黎后为自己平反……  
到了最后，连他自己也混淆了那段记忆，忘记了自己究竟是如何走出那片地狱。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，你又来找我了吗？”  
暗无天日，弥漫着腐烂气息的牢笼里，银发的男子缓缓睁开了金色的眼睛。梅尔塞黛斯曾是他在14年漫长囚禁之中唯一的光，无数次出现在他的梦里，也正是她的声音，一颦一笑，让他坚持活了下去。  
“爱德蒙……我一直在等待着你。”  
牢房的门不知为何打开了，他将信将疑地站起身，走向了牢门前。门外并没有巡警，走道的尽头，梅尔塞黛斯正向他招手。  
“跟我走吧，爱德蒙。”  
美丽的妻子温柔地笑着，轻声呼唤着他的名字。爱德蒙总觉得自己忘带了什么东西。他看了一眼腰间的提灯，不知为何，自己记忆中明明没有这件东西……  
更何况，一个越狱的囚犯，为何会在身上带上会暴露自己位置的提灯呢？  
银发男子正想回忆起什么，梅尔塞黛斯却又一次催促起了他。  
“快走，爱德蒙，不然来不及了……”  
“抱歉……梅尔塞黛斯。”  
爱德蒙背过身，鬼使神差地点亮了提灯。他沿着漆黑的回廊越走越深，渐渐地，他听见了一名女子的呼喊。

“这间看护所内，任何妇女，不分信仰、贫富，只要生病，就可收容……”

“不要死……你说过家中还有苦苦等待着你的母亲……战争结束后她怎么办！？”  
“不要放弃希望……我们一定会救活你的！”  
“不够……做的还不够……”

当他寻着声音走去，他听见了伤员与病患的交谈，  
“是提灯女神来了！我们有救了！”  
“这简直是个奇迹，仅仅六个月，伤员死亡率从42%迅速下降至2%。”  
“她是上帝派来的天使吗？”

经过一个又一个的房间，他看见了克里米亚的战地医院，以及提灯下，护士长浮动在墙壁上修长的身影。

“还不够……世界上还有许多地方，每天因为恶劣的卫生条件而导致无数死亡……唔……”  
“护士长……你怎么了？”  
“我的眼睛……不行，还不能结束……”

最后的房间里，眼睛缠满绷带的护士长正伏在案前，手中的羽毛笔在书的封面上赫然写着《护理札记》几个字。  
“是死神前来索命了吗？”  
护士听见了屋外的动静，平静地站起身，哪怕她的眼睛已经看不见，那坚毅的声音里却没有一丝恐惧。  
是啊，她已经与死神争斗了一辈子，从死神手里夺回了无数的生命。死亡早已不再是她恐惧的东西。  
意外的是，来者只是将一盏提灯送回了她手中。  
“我只是来归还一件东西。”  
伯爵的话音刚落，一团黑炎就包围了隐藏在屋内，手持镰刀的黑影。那想必就是死亡在护士长心中的具象化吧？  
“你是……”  
“曾被你拯救的病人。”

“我们的故事已经说完，下面，是你的故事了……无面者——苏婆那迦。”

伴随着一声真名识破，那张白纸一般的面孔，终于露出了它本来的面目——在那变幻无常的面具背后，是一张被削去鼻子耳朵的，近乎畸形的面孔……  
“什么……”  
罗刹女捂住了她残缺的面孔，血红的眼睛里放出凶煞的光芒。  
“啊，原来是那个诱惑罗摩未果，而想要杀死悉多，结果被削去鼻子和耳朵的罗刹公主。由于得不到罗摩，你仗着罗波那对你的宠爱，怂恿罗波那去强夺罗摩的妻子，虽然这的确导致了悉多的不幸，让她成为人们口中那个失贞的王后，饱受唾骂与怀疑，甚至被丈夫抛弃，可这却也葬送了你哥哥的王国。又是一个因女人的嫉妒引起的惨剧。”  
或许是想起了恩奇都的遭遇，英雄王丝毫没有掩饰自己对这个罗刹女的厌恶，那仿佛是在看渣滓的眼神令苏婆娜迦愤怒不已，她扬起利爪，向这位异国的王抓去，然而失去了幻术的苏婆娜迦如同一个没了武器与护甲的士兵，吉尔伽美什扬起斧子就斩断了她的爪子。  
“你们知道吗？那个女人死得有多惨……我得不到的男人……谁也别想得到！！！”  
苏婆娜迦咯咯地笑着，她挣扎着想要爬起身，却被吉尔伽美什的战斧架住了脖子。  
“呵……真是可悲呀！！！”  
英雄王正要一斧子结束了她的性命，唯一一个情绪还算稳定的梅林阻止了他。  
“且慢，英雄王……这家伙我们最好留活口。关于楞伽国为何会出现在这个时代，我们尚未得到答案。”  
“你们无法从我这得到答案的。罗摩和悉多的血脉，已经彻底断绝了……哈哈哈哈哈哈……仅仅是听到这个消息，这一切就已经值得了。”  
匍匐在地上的罗刹女不知启动了什么机关，地板突然打开，而下方则是无云的天空……  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“氪哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“Archer！！！你的飞行坐骑呢！！！”  
就在迦勒底一行人全部开始自由落体时，一架维摩那横空而来。迦勒底的御主被骑士王稳稳接住，其余从者则凭借着敏锐的反应力顺利降落在飞行器背后。而那位罗刹公主虽然有机会落在维摩那背后，却还是选择了从高空坠下的结局……  
“呼……终于得救了！”  
明明感觉已经过了许久……此刻，在维摩那之外，却依旧是熟悉的晴空。迦勒底的御主惊魂未定地扫视着周围的空域，发现原来那一整支布满天空的舰队现在竟不见了。  
“其它的宝贝，啊不，其它的维摩那哪去了？”  
御主咽了咽口水，惊讶地说道。  
“……这……你可以问问盎伽王。”

只听轰隆一声，一架被切割成两半的维摩那残骸从不远处坠了下来。手持炎枪的红发男子也因为空中庙宇的动响而注意到了众人的方向。

“我原本打算毁掉其他的飞行器之后就对这个要塞动手，看来，你们还是赶上了。”

“哼，这么说还要感谢你大发慈悲，没这么快对我们动手？”  
原本因为幻境里发生的事情影响了心情的阿周那看见迦尔纳现在这张脸，心情似乎更糟糕了。所幸盎伽王并不在乎那些可有可无的礼貌。  
“这是你们争取到的胜利。值得赞赏。干得不错，富军，以及……洛丹伦的诸位盟友。”

看着徒手拆舰队的盎伽王，明明夺取了整座空中要塞，阿周那心里竟没有一丝胜利的感觉。

小剧场：  
马嘶：各位老铁，没毛病，下面就请盎伽王给大家表演徒手拆飞机，双击666再给大家来一个手撕亲弟弟。  
热爱文物的金先生：舰队呢？刚还在这呢！这么大一支呢！好歹给我留几架飞机啊！！！  
阿周那：我哥穷惯了，没觉得这些是什么珍贵的宝贝……（试图日常黑亲哥）  
难敌：你说谁穷惯了？！贫者的见识说的不是罗泰耶穷！我的罗泰耶从不缺钱！罗泰耶，你缺什么我给你买！  
迦尔纳：吾友，我只需要你永恒的友谊，这就是我最大的财富。（满意的微笑）  
阿周那：……  
富裕的金先生：别难过，这说明你哥穷得只剩朋友了。  
迪卢木多：也比起某些穷得就剩钱的家伙好多了吧。  
阿周那：你们聊，我先走了。

  
第四十三章 不是姑娘是巨苇  
“盎伽王，这个维摩那是我和的我臣子们拼上性命夺来的，现在，这玩意也该归我们所有了吧。”  
自称阿塞斯王的吉尔伽美什一手抚摸着Pushpaka维摩那的外壳，一边理所应当地说道：“反正你本来就打算毁掉这东西，我们洛丹伦也不属于你们的附属，当做本王的战利品应该不过分。”  
“我也没想到你们能完好无损地夺取这座要塞，如果你们知道该如何使用，要留下它也可行。”  
盎伽王看了一眼庞大的要塞，并没有一丝留恋和贪着。他收起了炎枪，终于，这座空中堡垒成功逃离了被盎伽王徒手拆毁的命运。  
“只是，我必须说清楚，俱比罗的维摩那并非宝库里的饰物，而是一件难以驾驭的武器。富军，如果是你，打算如何使用它？”  
他意味深长地望着白衣射手，希望听听他的想法，阿周那知道，这更像是在检验他的判断力。  
“既然楞伽国对秣菟罗派出这种杀手锏，说明前线战况紧急，或者……他们还差一点点就能夺下秣菟罗。”  
一想到奎师那和自己的四个兄弟还在秣菟罗死守孤城，阿周那就感到十分不安，虽然他并不希望暴露这份心情，然而盎伽王很快就察觉到了他的想法。  
“你希望去支援秣菟罗，对吗？”  
阿周那很想点头，可他又何尝不知，这是战场……俱卢方，马嘶此刻也在秣菟罗死守着，盎伽王和难敌之所以没有意气用事，正是因为他们完全信赖自己的挚友。  
现在，他要做的，是相信马达夫的力量，留在这里。而以奎师那的实力，他一定能守住秣菟罗，在攻打楞伽国的战场上再度与他会合。  
“我知道自己在此战中的任务是什么。”  
听见神射手斩钉截铁的回答，盎伽王露出了几分赞许，他看中的勇士果然没错。  
“那么我来说说洛丹伦在此战中扮演怎样的角色吧？”  
吉尔伽美什指着空中堡垒，以高亢而昂扬的嗓音说道：“没错，我们在阿逾陀攻略战中，就像这件额外奖励一样，如果使用得当，将会是一支足以扭转战局的奇兵。既然你的部署中并没有把我们算在其中，那么楞伽国亦是如此。”  
“你们打算主动请缨，开着这座堡垒去支援秣菟罗？”  
盎伽王对于“阿塞斯王”的表现似乎并没感到意外。  
“哼，你其实一早就有这个想法，只是在等着我们主动提出这件事吧？”  
吉尔伽美什颇为火大地说道：“对我们的选择性忽视也该适可而止了！”  
“不，之前之所以未将洛丹伦考虑在部署之中，仅仅是因为你来历不明，且不听军令，不守军规，与其留下一个不稳定的因素在军中搅局，倒不如让你别插手。”  
盎伽王的直言不讳让英雄王想要丢斧子，但一想到之前那个金色的Lancer一直都是这德行，也就没什么稀奇了。  
在英雄王开动维摩那前往秣菟罗之前，洛丹伦方面，迦勒底的御主，马修，骑士王以及迪卢木多被留了下来。也许是察觉到了盎伽王并不信任自己，吉尔伽美什主动提出把自己的“王后”留在阿逾陀战线，而一想到接下来几天都不用见到英雄王和梅林那个老色鬼，身披黑甲的骑士王也爽快地答应了这个要求。  
由于爱德蒙早已记下了整个维摩那的结构，并且了解各种机关，并且在某些方面和英雄王兴趣相投，维摩那的控制室充满了愉快的空气。而南丁格尔则是因为听说秣菟罗战况吃紧而带着救死扶伤的责任出发了。一想到这里，阿周那就祈祷着奎师那千万不要受哪怕一丁点伤，即便是受伤了也千万不要被这个女人看到。  
“富军，我有话问你。”  
回到营地前，盎伽王叫住了白衣的射手。阿周那知道，盎伽王迟早会问他甘狄拔的事情……从他解放这把弓的时候，这就已经不可避免。  
“何事要单独找我？”  
令阿周那自己也有些意外的是，他并没有感到惊慌。最坏的结果也是再一次被点破自己的身份罢了。  
带着这样的想法，他毅然握着手中的甘狄拔弓，紧跟着那个深黑的背影走向了娑罗树林与荒原的边界。红发的男子扫视了一圈周围的环境，在确认四下无人后，竟提出了一个破天荒的要求。  
“面具可以取下来了。”  
盎伽王突如其来的要求让阿周那愣了几秒。  
“……为什么。”  
阿周那的手下意识地盖上了他的面具，他可不想再用巨苇这个身份来面对眼前的男人。  
“因为此刻我并非是以联军统帅的身份与多门城的勇士‘富军’交谈。”  
……果然纸包不住火吗？  
正这么思索着，不料盎伽王竟补充道：“现在的我……很可能正在以杀父仇人的身份……面对一个失去亲人的孤儿。”  
“你……在说什么？”  
虽然对方的推理让阿周那哭笑不得，但在‘阿周那不可能是女人’这个前提下，这确实是唯一能够自圆其说的解释……一个拿着甘狄拔，长得还和阿周那有几分相似的女人，战斗方式还和阿周那如出一辙……  
“你这把弓曾经的主人……名叫阿周那。他是唯一一个值得我抛下一切责任与顾虑，全力以赴去挑战的宿敌。”  
盎伽王凝望着这个与自己的宿敌有几分神似的女子，若有所思地说道：“这把弓对于他来说有着非凡的意义……既然现在已经传承到了你的手里，那么这把弓的主人，想必已经不在了。”  
阿周那极力掩饰着自己的情绪，却还是将抵触与反感写在了那双漆黑的眼睛里。这种情绪并非针对迦尔纳，而是针对用这种手段欺骗对手的自己。  
盎伽王自然看得出，眼前这位女子看自己的眼神中始终有一种强烈的敌意，甚至是……杀意。在排除了眼前之人是阿周那这种可能性的前提下，他非常自然地将这种杀意理解为仇恨。毕竟……死在他枪下的人太多了……  
“这把弓的主人……不仅仅是你的导师吧？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我一直不能理解，为何你的面容会和他如此相似，直到我看见你手中的甘狄拔。奎师那对你如此关照想必也是因为这点。虽然阿周那从未对外宣称过自己有这样一个女儿……”  
盎伽王的判断让阿周那心中感觉更加讽刺，他撇过头，自嘲地冷笑了起来。  
“你想说我是个野种，一个私生子吗？”  
“不。在我眼前的，只有一名天赋异禀的神射手。”  
每次都是这样……当他们互换了身份与处境，迦尔纳总是能做出与自己截然相反的选择。  
“闭嘴！别说漂亮话了！这样愚弄我很有趣吗！”  
阿周那越想越来气，他想要尽快抽身离开，可盎伽王却一如既往地，认真地审视起那双乌黑的眼睛。  
“我没在开玩笑。况且……如果你真的是那人的孩子，你更没必要为此感到羞耻。  
“……”  
盎伽王的话让眼前的女子陷入了沉默。  
“你继承了他卓然超群的弓术，即便被当做车夫之子，这份天赋却藏不住。你之所以选择拿起弓，想必也是不愿浪费那人传承给你的天赋。这在我看来没什么好羞耻的，相比之下，如果你连这么做的勇气也没有，那才是懦弱。”  
“……你根本什么都不知道。”  
见对方明显不想再谈下去，盎伽王也不打算继续纠缠，他双手合掌，在转身前郑重地说道：“我原本只是想确认一件事，但擅自揣测你的想法的确是我太过傲慢。若有冒犯之处，请姑娘见谅。楞伽的事情结束后，你随时可以来找我，为这把弓的主人复仇。”  
项上人头一直都在，可以凭实力随时来取。  
呵……果然是迦尔纳说得出来的话。  
可为何还是会非常不悦呢？  
“别叫我姑娘了。我可是要取你人头的人。”  
显然，被迦尔纳如此称呼让阿周那羞耻到了极点。他看着盎伽王的背影，戏谑地调侃道：“堂堂盎伽王若被一个女人杀死一定会成为笑话吧。”  
“恕我冒昧，我并不知道你的名字，‘富军’又是你的假身份。”  
“巨苇。”  
阿周那很是不耐烦地说出了这个名字。要是御主知道自己在迦尔纳面前是用的这个身份来瞒天过海，那他可没脸回迦勒底了。  
“巨苇……？”  
不知为何，不论是“富军”还是“巨苇”这个名字，都让盎伽王有一种似曾相识的感觉。尽管在这个特异点之中，他的记忆力并不存在这两个名字。  
正当他试图回想起什么，一阵断断续续的低鸣从康巴哈那倒下的方向传来……  
“这么快……”  
“怎么了？”  
阿周那开启千里眼的瞬间，盎伽王召唤出一匹踏着黑炎的战马，随后朝他伸出了一只手。  
“我们走，富军，去阿伽蒂的裂口处……那只巨人快要被啃食殆尽了。”  
“呵……我就说过，那些饿鬼可没那么好利用。”

小剧场：  
PS：下一个副本开启之前，当然是先来点沙雕啦~之所以这里小太阳认不出娜娜子，除了因为小太阳觉得阿周那不可能女装，还有个原因其实是这个太阳所熟悉的阿周那，和旮旯底那个已经有所成长，外加在慕尼黑和迦尔纳结盟后朝夕相处了一阵子的阿周那还是有差异的。而且现在娜娜子不在哥哥们身边，所以没有那么委委屈屈的样子，毕竟，就连葵花也觉得成为英灵的阿周那有了变化，小太阳没认出亲弟弟也没什么好奇怪啦。  
阿周那：你其实只是想找个借口让我继续女装吧！！！无良导演你咋不上天！！！  
咕哒：这女装后待遇完全不一样啊……居然和哥哥骑一匹马了都……  
难敌：那有什么了不起？我天天骑……（被马嘶捂嘴）  
马修：不得不说，Archer完美演绎了一名演员的自我修养，现在那些动不动就用替身的小鲜肉能比吗？能比吗？你看，他一人分饰三角，他自己，他哥小号，他的人妖号，这样不精分都难啊……虽然骨科股越来越有戏了，但我担心这样下去Archer还是他自己吗……  
梅林：别忘了上一章还有个病娇的人格呢……  
爱葛莎：为了夺回哥哥真的是不疯魔不成活呀。  
贝兹：……你生前演技也这么好的吗……  
奎师那：我就说吧！让帕斯留在那个男人身边有多危险你们现在知道了？骨科还吃吗？啊？？？  
阿周那（小号太多忘记大号密码）：……我是谁我在哪我从哪里来要到哪里去……

第四十四章 遗落的王国（上）  
在阿修罗与天众旷日持久的争斗中，天界曾一度被一名信仰正法的阿修罗王钵利占领，为此，毗湿奴化身为侏儒伐摩那，在钵利王举行祭奠之时出现。信仰毗湿奴的阿修罗王钵利一眼就看出这位乌发莲目的侏儒是上主的化身，十分恭敬。当侏儒伐摩那提出三步土地的请求，阿修罗王见对方是个小个子的侏儒，毫不犹豫地答应了这个要求，却不知，他的傲慢使他和他的族人都陷入了万劫不复的境地。  
当侏儒伐摩那开始跨步，他第一步跨过了天界，第二步跨过了人界，当他抬起脚，准备迈出第三步时，钵利王为自己的狂傲自大而懊悔不已，他合掌，恭敬地恳求道：“伟大的神啊，我是何其愚蠢……竟然自大到给予自己信仰的神明土地……要知道，整个世界都是由您创造维护，你击溃了我的傲慢……也请将地界留给阿修罗一族繁衍生息吧！这最后一步……请踏在我头上吧。”  
那一天，不可一世的阿修罗王低下了高傲的头。他的族群，也因这份傲慢陷入了永世的黑暗。  
千百年来，阿修罗一族从未放弃过回到阳光下，甚至再度夺取天界的机会。

曾经，古老的阿伽蒂王国试图迈出这一步。但毗湿奴的第七化身却又一次在阿逾陀的城墙下拦住了他们。  
望着阿逾陀城郊，那个足以埋下康巴哈那的巨坑，以及洞穴边缘为躲避阳光疯狂逃窜的蛇妖和饿鬼们，迦勒底的御主很难想象在她们来到这个特异点之前这个世界还经历了怎样的动荡……  
“殿下，他们撤回地底了。”  
看着巨人的骸骨从洞口落入地穴深处，难敌的神情格外凝重，他们可能低估了饿鬼的数量。  
“现在是正午，艳阳高照，这些饿鬼当然不会出动。一旦进入黑夜……光是防备罗刹夜袭就要小心翼翼，这些家伙留不得。”  
沙恭尼捏着胡子，精明的小眼睛左看看右看看，像是想要寻找什么。就在这时，从沙罗树林方向传来了由远而近的马蹄声。  
“吾友勿虑，清理这座古代王国不需要等到天黑。”  
“罗泰耶！我就知道你不会有事。”  
听到这个熟悉的声音，难敌脸上的表情一下子放松了许多，安心的笑容让迦勒底一行人都忘了这条时间线的难敌是半人半魔的存在。  
放眼望去，一名红发男子正骑着踏炎的黑马向裂谷方向赶来，火纹勾边的黑色披风在疾风中飞扬，如同暗夜中燃烧的烈焰。与他同行的白衣射手沙恭尼自然也记得——奎师那的御者，身手不凡的车夫之子富军。  
“Archer？”  
当迦勒底的御主发现阿周那的时候，他已经从战马上跳了下来，还没等众人问盎伽王找他谈了些什么，他就若无其事地解释起了阿伽蒂的现状。  
“盎伽王说，被罗摩灭国以前，为了不牵连其他国家，阿伽蒂的阿修罗王曾命手下堵住通往其余国家的通道。因此，阿伽蒂内部与幽界的其他地块并不连通。这才让这里变成了娜迦与饿鬼的聚所。要清理掉这里的饿鬼，只需烧毁整个地穴。”  
“在烧毁这座古代王国之前，还有一件事需要完成。”  
阿修罗的王子走向了裂谷边缘，正午的阳光下，古代王国的废墟在众人眼前露出了它神秘的轮廓。  
阴暗潮湿，不见天日的地穴至今还保留着当年阿伽蒂(Agharti）王国留下的防御工事，层层叠叠的地下城内，纵横交错的连接，与四通八达的地下水渠一看就是经过仔细规划的空间，然而，随着时光流逝，当新的穴居者鸠占鹊巢地将它当做适合居住的洞窟，整个地下城也由有序变为无序。娜迦一族打通的隧道与泡状的蛇窟将原本层次分明的结构一团混乱；动物与人形生物的尸骸与骨灰混杂着泥土与植物根茎，模糊了石壁与地板的菱角；喜阴植物更是肆无忌惮地占据着石壁围合出的空间。  
一座被荒废的地下城，如今竟以这种方式孕育着生命。迦勒底的御主不禁想起了凡尔纳笔下地心空洞中其妙的生态环境。  
“摩耶。”  
当难敌喊出这个名字，一名贵族打扮的阿修罗男子从阵列中走出。与其他族类不同，他的眼睛里并没有好战者的戾气，反而像个学者一样闪烁着智慧的光芒。  
毗耶娑向迦勒底一行人提起过这位阿修罗一族的巨匠，他的简历里随便挑两个名字就已经如雷贯耳，“三界城Tripura”与“天帝城Indraprastha”皆是由他所造。看到这位生前曾给兄弟五人修建天帝城的“故人”，阿周那心中甚至有些感慨。在这个特异点，自己竟会在难敌的阵营里看到他。  
“难敌殿下，有何吩咐。”  
“如果拿到阿伽蒂王国的古代兵器图纸，你是否能使那些攻城器械重现于世？”  
“那是当然。”  
巨匠胸有成竹地答道：“当年那些武器就是针对阿逾陀所造，打造那些武器所需的材料不会离这太远。只要有完整的图纸，我一定会为殿下备好攻城器械。”  
“很好，那就一言为定。”  
难敌说罢，随即召唤出了几匹幽界战马，他转过身，从身后的弟弟们之中叫出了几位。  
“难偕，善见，妙铠，箭发，近画，随我去取图纸。”  
“太好啦！”  
弟弟们对于探索古代王国这件事显得挺兴奋，一个个摩拳擦掌地准备往下跑，看着跃跃欲试的众人，盎伽王严厉的声音如同一盆冷水让他们冷静了下来。  
“我看不必了。若是抱着游玩的态度下去，只怕回来的时候连骨头都不剩。打败过几个罗刹不代表你们都能从魔穴中杀出一条血路。如果不搞清这一点，还是留在大营里吧。我知道你们想尽快得到历练，但勇气和无知有最根本的区别。”  
被长兄训诫的弟弟们一个个沮丧地底下了头，看着盎伽王老父亲一般严峻的神色，阿周那再次回想起慕尼黑的时候，自己被迦尔纳当着所有人的面一顿呵斥的心情。  
他们果然没法做兄弟。  
“罗泰耶……你该不会打算亲自下去？从康巴哈那苏醒到现在，你一直在不眠不休地战斗。”  
“无妨。你若是执意要闯古代王国，我也不可能安心休息。”  
盎伽王说罢，就走向了刚才那几位被赶回家吃饭的弟弟们，眼看这位长兄一脸严肃地走来，几位俱卢的小王子还以为自己又要挨骂……然而盎伽王接下来的话却让他们有些意外。  
“正午时分，阳光会从正上方照耀裂谷，这也是为何那些魔物不会出洞……但午后则不同，一旦有了阴影，那些怪物就会跃跃欲试。在我和难敌去取图纸的时候守住谷口，不要放跑一只饿鬼，做得到吗？”  
“我们不会让你失望的，兄长！”  
被分配了新任务的小王子们一下子从失落的情绪中恢复了过来，这让迦勒底一行人严重怀疑盎伽王是否真的是个不擅交流的家伙。  
“我们走吧，罗泰耶。”  
难敌爽朗地揽住友人的肩膀，正要出发，方才还一直在观望的白衣射手忽然开口说道：“盎伽王殿下，你曾说蚁群可以食象……但这么快就吞噬掉整只巨人的蚁群，数目上会有多么庞大呢？康巴哈那这样的巨人在这些饿鬼面前尚无还手之力，身为联军统领与俱卢王子，你们打算就这样以身犯险吗？”  
“是的。你可愿一同前往？”  
盎伽王回首望了一眼整装待发的弓兵，从他坚定的眼神里已经得到了答案。  
“也好。”  
“我等亦可助盎伽王一臂之力。”  
吉尔伽美什走后，自带领袖气质的骑士王顺理成章地成为了洛丹伦的代言人。虽然这个特异点的难敌并未见过骑士王，但从第一眼看到这个身披黑甲的异国女王，他就知道这是个狠角色。  
“洛丹伦的王后啊，阿塞斯王将你留在我方，我们有义务确保你的安全。”  
沙恭尼鹰隼般的眼睛直勾勾地看着这几位异国来客，乌黑的浓眉都快皱成一团。显然，他并不放心让一群来路不明的家伙跟着他的孩子深入险境。  
“别说什么客套话了，你知道我留在这里不是为了当人质，而是为了带领我的子民继续战斗。”  
和吉尔伽美什一样，骑士王根本不打算应付拐弯抹角的文字游戏，难敌打量着这位异国女王，或许是因为其异族人的外貌与打扮，如果说面对班遮罗的束发时他仍会觉得对方是个女人，眼前这位身披黑甲，手持长剑，眼神里充满锋芒的骑士则完全不同。她和自己一样，是一位国王。  
“舅舅，让他们跟来也无妨。”  
难敌命亲卫队将几匹幽界战马交给了“洛丹伦”的骑士们，对于在古代能骑马，在现代能开摩托的骑士王来说幽界的战马不难驾驭，而菲欧娜骑士团的首席骑士迪卢木多也顺利掌握了诀窍。马修贴心地要求和迦勒底的御主同乘一匹马，虽然迦勒底的御主对于这些地底生物感到害怕，但不知是因为听过了毗耶娑的故事，还是因为马修就在身边，她竟克服了恐惧，一脸淡定地坐在了马背上。  
“向古代王国阿伽蒂进发……天黑之前，必须拿到图纸。抓稳了，各位。”  
伴随着诡异的号角声，一行人浩浩荡荡地出发了。幽界的战马从裂谷边缘一跃而起，落向了下一层的平台，迦勒底的御主除了感觉到迎面扑来的阴风与强烈的失重感，还时不时会听见阳光照射不到的角落发出的簌簌的响动，以及野兽在啃食什么东西的声音。  
“唔……”  
生于地界的战马对于地穴内复杂的地形并不陌生，它们灵活地在裂谷中跳跃，借着地下城本身的结构一层一层地降入黑暗的深渊。渐渐地，午时的阳光离众人越来越远……温度，湿度与气压都在急速变化，渐渐濒临人体能够承受的极限……若不是魔术礼装的防护效果，迦勒底的御主只怕已经半死不活了。  
渐渐地，她听见了更多声响——甘狄拔的弦声，熊熊燃烧的阳炎，战杵击中血肉，骑士王的怒吼与迪卢木多双枪发出的清鸣，甚至还有幽界的战马咬中了什么东西，马修的盾替她挡下了冲击……  
“前辈，还好吗？”  
费了好大力气习惯这种失重感后，迦勒底的御主终于能从喧嚣的风声与杂音中听见马修的声音。  
“马修，我们到哪了？”  
当橙发女孩睁开眼睛，周围已经不再有阳光的照耀，唯有阿伽蒂古代王国遗留下的，布满灰尘的宝石发出的磷光，与地下河流反射出的微光。  
“虽然还未到底，但存放图纸的宝库应该不在最底层。”  
盎伽王点燃了炎枪，炽热的业火照亮了众人脚下的道路。迦勒底的御主低头一看，那根本不是什么路……而是巨人的白骨。  
“点火会让我们成为活靶子的。”  
迪卢木多机警地扫视着周围的环境，猛然惊觉，在黑暗中闪烁的磷光，并非仅仅来自幽界用于照明的宝石……而是一个个头顶冒着绿色火焰的饿鬼。  
“这些魔物要找到我们不需要用视觉。它们的嗅觉和听觉更加灵敏。”  
盎伽王挥舞着炎枪，红莲般的业火霎时将脚下的白骨照得通红，也照亮了魔物们狰狞的面孔……这些饿鬼长着形状诡异的眼睛，它们的手脚已经畸变，形态极为可怖。灼人的光芒与炽热的气浪一时间将小鬼们逼退了几米，借着这个空档，幽界战马载着其他人奔向了一条由娜迦开辟的，狭长的地洞……  
“罗泰耶，快走。”  
当负责殿后的盎伽王也跟上几人，地穴中的魔物从四面八方顺着岩壁爬向了地洞，眼看饿鬼们就要一窝蜂钻进来，难敌扬起战杵，击垮了洞穴入口的结构……  
伴随着一阵强烈的震荡，来路被彻底封死……在这个日光无法企及的地下王国内，一行人唯有继续前进。  
迦勒底的御主不知是否是因为刚才的刺激产生了幻觉，总感觉……盎伽王身边的难敌，在进入地界的领土后，看上去似乎有些不一样。

小剧场：  
自称阿塞斯王的金先生（领袖气质）：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！本王就是规则！  
爱德蒙：氪哈哈哈哈哈！  
南丁格尔：你们都需要治疗！  
梅林：…………（安静地撒花）  
骑士王（领袖气质）：老娘不是来做人质的，是来打怪的。吉尔伽美什那个沙雕终于离队了，现在队长是我，都按我说的办！  
迪卢木多/马修/咕哒：哦哦噢噢噢哦哦！奥力给！！！奥力给！！！奥力给！！！  
难敌：你们洛丹伦的领导真的是那个神经兮兮的金闪闪吗……？  
盎伽王：我愚蠢的欧豆豆们，没这个本事别随便去浪，别给难敌添乱知道吗？  
咕哒：哇……第一次看见迦尔纳教育弟弟的样子呢。  
阿周那：……哼。谁愿意当他弟弟谁当去吧。  
盎伽王：哦对，我记得你现在是妹妹。  
阿周那：…………迦尔纳你还蹬鼻子上脸了是吧！！！

没啥吊用的科普：Agharti在这里就只是个副本，名字来源之前提到过。大家看着好玩就行，《罗摩衍那》里主要是罗摩和罗刹国的战争，并没有提到罗摩和阿修罗古代王国的战争哈~阿修罗的王国阿伽蒂是这个特异点的事件，不必去史诗找这段。《摩诃婆罗多》出现的阿修罗巨匠摩耶，他的简历里除了给娜娜子兄弟修了天帝城，还修了一个很牛逼的三界城，也是三个移动城堡，在天界人界地界不停地三体运动，而且这座城被加了个几乎无敌的设定，只有被一箭同时射穿三个才能毁灭这三座城。结果是湿婆用毗那卡弓一箭射爆了这三座城。

  
第四十五章 遗落的王国（中）  
‘仙人，这个世界的难敌……为何会是半人魔呢？他明明还是持国王与甘陀利王后所生……’  
离开班遮罗之前，迦勒底的御主曾经问过广博仙人，关于这个特异点之中偏离《摩诃婆罗多》的事情。其中最令她不解的，莫过于难敌……那个在书中被持国王宠坏，甚至有些无法无天的俱卢长子，在这个特异点中却由于环境的影响而变得不太一样。  
‘难敌王子被阿修罗一族带回幽界后，阿修罗王用禁术重塑了他的身体。当然……那也是在王子得知自己的身世后自己做出的选择。虽然阿修罗王夸大了持国王与甘陀利王后的遭遇，但诸位大臣为保迦尔纳殿下的性命，想要除掉刚刚出生的难敌……确实不假。  
这种传承之术会带来非人的痛苦，而且如果难敌王子不愿意接受转化，法术会失败，难敌王子也会因此失去性命。可这也是让难敌王子被幽界所接受，成为未来的阿修罗王的唯一途径。’  
迦勒底的御主沉思了许久，最终还是忍不住问出了那句话。  
‘那代价是什么……’  
‘我并未研习过阿修罗一族的邪术，更何况……将人转化为阿修罗的禁术，必然格外凶险。阿修罗的天性上更具攻击性，也不会有人类软弱的部分……这也是为什么他比你们认识的难敌……看上去要稳重一些。但这说不清是好是坏。好战的本性与无畏的战意，在敌我分明的战场上是可贵的特质，这种嗜血的冲动若是针对罗刹一族亦可成为优势。但我不敢断言，随着时间推移，禁术在他身上的影响是否还会加剧。’  
‘这条时间线的难敌王子……既然已经因为环境而有所改变，甚至为了保卫婆罗多而战。我们真正的敌人……是否还是他？’  
毗耶娑轻轻摇了摇头，‘现在定论为时尚早。提婆一族与阿修罗一族尚且同源，却因一念之差……有了神魔之分。难敌殿下会选择怎样的道路，仍不得而知。’

幽暗的地道里，摇曳的火光下，披着黑色大波浪卷的俱卢长子默不作声地走在队伍前列，与红发的枪兵并肩而行。凝望着象城双王的身姿，迦勒底的御主不知是因为光线原因还是因为气压的影响，总感觉难敌的眼睛泛着血红的光芒，而与他同行的盎伽王对于这种变化并没什么反应。  
“祭坛到了。看来我们离宝库还有一段距离。祭祀的区域和生活区更近……”  
随着一道微光进入视线，一行人终于通过狭长而密闭的通道走入一个更为广大的空间。幽界的空洞是稀有资源，通常都会物尽其用，能塞多少东西都塞多少进去。然而这间密室却空荡荡的。难敌吟唱出诡异的咒语，黑暗的空洞内突然亮起了奇怪的梵文字符。  
随着符文爬满墙面，闪烁着磷光的宝石渐渐点亮了整个石室，天花板上雪白的晶石如同星空，与地面不同的是，这些晶石发出的光芒格外幽冷，光芒企及之处，并没有色彩，唯有黑白。  
“这是什么？！”  
当白光落下，一座巨大的雕像映入眼帘——那是一名无头的女子，鲜血从她断裂的脖颈中喷涌而出，她一手握着镰刀，另一手正举着自己的头颅！  
“马修，准备战斗！”  
迦勒底的御主什么魔神都打过，但密闭的地穴，诡异的环境，加上这惨白的灯光与鬼片现场一样的情景令她险些一个魔术丢了过去。  
“没什么大惊小怪的。这是伽犁女神的献自首女神相。女神隔断自己的脖颈，将鲜血施与信徒……包括那些凶恶而嗜血的信徒。强大的女神拥有无尽的生命力，即便断首也不会死去，用她的无畏与牺牲鼓舞着她的信众。”  
难敌凝望着伽犁的雕像，赤色的眼睛里若有所思。最终，他取下自己身上的金色坠饰，供奉在了女神前方早已无人问津的祭坛上。  
伽犁这个名字对于骑士王和迪卢木多来说几乎是完全陌生的存在，但迦勒底的御主在维摩那的时候就已经听过了这个名字。  
阿伽蒂王国的阿修罗与楞伽岛的罗刹……同时供奉着伽犁女神。  
虽然对古印度的众神并不是十分了解，但这个名字隐约让她感到一丝不安。阿周那似乎也察觉到了什么，但在他确认伽犁女神在整个故事中的角色前，阿周那并不打算将维摩那内发生的事情毫无保留地告诉盎伽王。  
从祭坛往下走，耳边传来了水声。迦勒底的御主为发现地下河流这件事感到有些兴奋，当她和马修追随着双王的步伐来到地下河流的边上，布满岩壁的晶石与水面的反射使整个地下空间变得更加明亮。  
映入眼帘的并不只是一条地下河流，而是一整片地下湖泊……在湖泊边上，生长着她从未见过的植物，那些类似于蕨类的巨型植株沿着河流生长，当幽界的战马踏过这些植株，植物的叶片上竟闪烁起点点荧光。  
或许是知道这些植物畏火与喜阴的习性，盎伽王熄灭了枪尖的业火。毕竟，地下城若是被引燃，那么他们就回不去了……战马在密林中缓缓行进，看着这一路上闪耀的奇花异草，迦勒底的御主感觉自己仿佛漫步于星河之上。  
“这就是幽界的生态吗？简直太美了。”  
听见迦勒底的御主竟会欣赏幽界的东西，难敌心情似乎还不错，竟讲起了一些幽界的地理知识。  
“幽界的城市与人界一样，不能没有水源。一旦河流成为死水，整座城市也会陷入死亡，因此，地下河所经之处便是城市的命脉所在。如果能尽快找到图纸，我们或许能沿着地下河流找到返回地面的路。”  
危险的旅途似乎变得有趣了起来，迦勒底的御主忍不住多问了一句：  
“难敌殿下的故乡又是怎样的风貌呢？”  
这句话让盎伽王愣了一下，他勒住缰绳，冷冷地望了一眼橙发女孩与她的同伴。  
“我的故乡……”  
难敌仰起头，嘴角勾起一丝难以捉摸的笑意，“我的故乡……在象城。”  
“抱歉……”  
意识到自己竟下意识将他当做了阿修罗一族的王子，而非持国王之子，迦勒底的御主非常后悔自己的失言，可难敌却并不在意这种称呼。  
“无妨~你们初来乍到，想必听过不少关于我的传闻。我不打算为自己开脱。用你们的眼睛来求证，再以你们的角度与立场做出判断即可。”  
完全被当做局外之人了啊……  
“又一位孤高的王么……”  
迪卢木多刚说完就被骑士王狠狠地瞪了一眼，“我那时与他结盟可不是因为这个。”  
“嘶……”  
忽然，幽界战马弓起了后背，如同临战的猛兽一样警惕地龇着牙，阿周那扫视着脚下大片的植物，隐约感觉到有什么东西在巨大的叶片下蠕动……  
“是娜迦！对水源十分依赖的……还有娜迦一族！”  
话音刚落，一群长着蛇尾人身的怪物就迅速逼近了众人。阿周那拉满了甘狄拔弓，百发魔箭如同曼陀罗一般朝四面八方放射出去。骑士王对准其中一个方向，符文剑释放出的强劲的气浪瞬间拨开了繁茂的枝叶，一时间，叶片发出的荧光映照出无数张狰狞的蛇面……  
地下城的水源……俨然成了蛇窝！  
“迪卢木多，马修，保护好御主”  
红蔷薇与黄蔷薇在黑白的地穴中闪烁，身手矫健的光辉之颜迅速击退了靠近御主的蛇群，破魔的红枪不费吹灰之力地穿透了坚固而光滑的蛇鳞。马修果断为御主套上了一层雪花之壁，迦勒底的御主紧握着战马的缰绳，极力控制着战马的方向，以确保自己不会跟丢。  
“这边，顺着地下水渠走，会回到地下城的部分。”  
由于是在地底空洞，难敌并没有使用大规模的土系魔术，而是直接用战杵迎战。盎伽王也同样没有点燃炎枪，而是凭借精湛地枪术迅速斩杀了两人路上的障碍。  
“快走，我会封住水渠。”  
在确认前路可行后，盎伽王拉开一把黑色长弓，替迦勒底一行人解决了身后的追兵，阿周那也凭借精湛地骑射技巧为众人殿后。随着众人都进入水渠，难敌吟诵起改变地形的咒语，周围的岩石随即向水渠的入口聚拢……  
“吾友，躲开！”  
就在洞口彻底封死之前，数根沾满毒液的钉刺从岩缝飞向了难敌……  
伴随着血肉模糊的声音，那些钉刺尽数扎进了盎伽王的后背。毒蛇的白牙穿透了他的肺部，炽热的鲜血溅在了难敌的战袍上。  
“罗泰耶！”  
当他接住遍体鳞伤的友人，带着毒液的黑血沾满了他的双手……以盎伽王的自愈能力而言，这些蛇毒并非重伤，可难敌此刻的神情却非常可怕。  
“盎伽王殿下……你没事吧？”  
迦勒底的御主并不知道在两人不打不相识的那片森林里，依旧拥有金甲的迦尔纳为难敌挡住毒刺的情景。  
或许他已经不记得自己曾是迦尔纳这件事。但即便是早已失去了金甲，他还是下意识地将自己当做了难敌的护盾。  
“无妨……把这些毒刺取下来。留给我们的时间不多了。”  
业火覆满了盎伽王的身躯，将背后的毒刺烧尽，整个过程他竟没有露出任何痛苦的表情。连阿周那也怀疑，他是否真的没有痛感。  
“罗泰耶，休整一下也来得及。”  
难敌看着手上的血迹，血红的眼睛里翻涌着复杂的情绪，盎伽王拍了拍他的肩膀，像是在安抚友人的心情，又像是在提醒他当务之急不是担心自己的伤势。  
“吾友，现在可不是怠惰的时候。”  
他缓缓起身，拭去了嘴边的鲜血，随后又若无其事地沿着水渠走了下去。阿周那望着他带血的披风，冷冷地质问着身边的难敌：“你到底……对他做了什么？把他变成现在这样，是否让你十分满意？”  
“让他变成现在这样的是谁，你和你敬仰的瓦苏戴夫心里没点数吗？”  
难敌起身毅然跟上了盎伽王的步伐。阿周那紧握着手中的甘狄拔，手指在手心里近乎要抠出血印。

小剧场：  
骑士王（日常吃瓜）：又撕起来了……他们还真不能放到一个队里。  
迪卢木多：男人之间的感情……这么复杂的吗？  
咕哒：大师兄不在，这情况很不妙啊……  
阿周那：该死的难敌……居然把迦尔纳变成这样……  
难敌：该死的因陀罗……居然把我的罗泰耶……  
娜迦：你们给点面子好不好！是来打副本的吗？喂！刚才弄伤盎伽王的明明是我们！！！是我们干的！喂！！！

  
第四十六章 遗落的王国（下）  
莲花的种子确实不会开出曼陀罗，莲花早就枯萎了。  
他将迦尔纳变成了一个只听命于他的傀儡！迦勒底的御主，你知道那个许愿杯可以怎么用对吗？  
盎伽王被改造成了一个没有伤痛，不会疲惫的魔将……

可恶……

那个该死的家伙……

阿周那不知道自己是如何克制住想要立刻一箭射死难敌的冲动，而走在两人身后的。  
这个特异点的迦尔纳不再深陷泥潭……从出生起就拥有着他应有的一切。可难敌还是把迦尔纳变成了现在这幅不人不鬼的模样，远比他生前更加不堪。  
究竟是什么能让他心安理得地将迦尔纳变成他肮脏的族类……  
“罗泰耶，真的不要紧吗？他们可不是寻常的蛇类，娜迦一族的蛇毒……”  
“那就更要赶在蛇毒发作前离开这里。”  
地下水渠密闭而狭长的空间内，两人对话的声音被无限放大，冲散了原本弥漫在四周的死寂。庞大的地下城内，交错的水道如同漫无边际的迷宫，唯有流动的水声让他们依旧清醒地感觉到时间的变化。阴冷潮湿的空气里夹杂着腐烂的气息，以及不知从何而来的血腥味……  
“不对……”  
一直以来贴着水沟边缘奔跑的幽界战马似乎嗅到了什么东西，迪卢木多也感觉到了情况不太正常。按理说，地下城已经十分破败，他们的水渠怎么会如此完整呢？退一万步讲，古代王国阿伽蒂现在早已是饿鬼与娜迦的居所，这一路上为何没有遭遇任何敌袭？  
“用你的红蔷薇试试。”  
骑士王将手按在了剑柄上，迪卢木多点了点头，一枪刺向了水渠边弯曲的石砌墙……破魔的红枪让狭长的水道原形毕露——果然，众人此刻并不是在水渠内走动，而是在一条巨蛇的腹中！  
“哈……看来还没逃出蛇口啊……”  
迪卢木多果断划开了巨蛇的内壁，被刺伤的巨蛇痛苦地挣扎起来，随之而来的是剧烈的震动……脚下的水流也露出了其本来面目——那些根本不是水，而是娜迦的酸液。幽界战马亮出利爪，勾住了蛇腹的内壁，迦勒底的御主攥紧了手中的缰绳才不至于掉下去。  
“当心！马修，抓住我！”  
“水渠”内的水位迅速上升着，眼看那些绿色的毒液即将漫上来，迪卢木多刚才确实在巨蛇身上造成了伤口，但由于巨蛇庞大的身躯与坚固的蛇皮，那一枪的伤害还不足以在巨蛇身上撕开一个裂口。  
阿周那拉开甘狄拔，数十支魔箭都集中在了迪卢木多刚才攻击过的位置，眼看巨蛇的腹部终于打开了一个裂口，蠕动的食道却将众人推向了胃液更集中的深处……翻腾的胃液在枪兵健美的臂膀上烙下了狰狞的伤口，马修的护盾也被腐蚀了一大半。  
“不行……必须让它停下……任何攻击都会让它挣扎得更厉害！”  
身披黑甲的女骑士蓄起了宝具，黑色的气旋在符文剑上发出撕裂的声响……  
“住手！”  
盎伽王瞪着骑士王手中的符文剑，骑士王的手像是被拷上了枷锁，一时竟无法解放宝具……  
“你在干什么，盎伽王！”  
“现在我们不清楚巨蛇的位置，如果破坏的范围太大，这座地下城会塌陷。如果能用宝具解决，无须阁下代劳，我早已动手。”  
这种投鼠忌器的感觉简直糟糕透顶。置身于这个封闭且危机四伏的地底世界确实是一种极度憋屈的体验。仅仅不到一天的时间，骑士王就感觉格外压抑。真不知道那位修罗王子从小在这种地方长大，脑子是怎么保持正常的。  
就在迦勒底一行人打算直接开大拼个鱼死网破时，难敌以陌生的语言吟诵起了不祥的咒语，当他将结印的那只手按在巨蛇的食道上，鲜红的组织竟开始迅速坏死，仅仅是几秒的时间，坏死的范围就已经扩散至整圈内壁……随着坏死的部分继续扩大，巨蛇腹中的胃液停止了上升……  
“趁现在！”  
迪卢木多顾不得身上的伤势，用红蔷薇在早已停止蠕动的蛇腹中再次切开了一道裂口，众人这才从巨蛇腹中脱险……看着脚下泛着青光的鳞片渐渐褪色，确认这条巨蛇已经彻底失去行动能力，一行人才终于松了一口气。  
“你刚才……用了什么？”  
阿周那生前从未见过那种咒语，想必难敌使用的是幽界才有的某些邪术……修罗王子扫了一眼白衣射手和“洛丹伦”的国际友人，血红的眼睛里闪烁着异样的神采。  
“呵……这种东西你们还是不要知道为好。”  
“当心，那些饿鬼又来了……嘶……”  
绿色的光点在周围亮起，迪卢木多强忍着手臂上的灼痛，想要提起枪继续战斗，却被盎伽王制止。  
“仔细看。不是冲着我们来的。”  
蜂拥而至的饿鬼并没有攻击几位战士，而是扑向了那条濒死的巨蛇……显然，比起几个人类，这条巨蛇肉量更足，也更为脆弱。那条被腰斩的巨蛇起先还会发出一些嘶鸣与挣扎，但随着饿鬼越来越多，巨蛇也没了声响。  
“在幽界，掠食者也随时会成为猎物。”  
难敌对于这种场面似乎习以为常，头也不回地策马离开了这里。  
经过在黑暗中漫长的跋涉后，一行人终于再次来到了有光的地方。  
当晶石被点亮，展现在迦勒底一行人眼前的，是一间装饰华丽的宫殿……显然，宫殿的结构要比其他部分要牢固得多，虽然由于时代久远，加上这座地下城不久前才经历过塌陷，宫殿的地板已经有些倾斜，但宫殿内部的装潢与遍地的碎宝石依旧诉说着当年的辉煌。王国沦陷之时，宫中的宝贝想必是被洗劫过一次……在那之前，阿伽蒂古代王国的繁荣是迦勒底一行人无法想象的。  
“这是……阿伽蒂古代王国灭亡前的文字记录吗？”  
天授的英雄很快就凭借敏锐的观察力在倾倒的书桌旁发现了一个卷轴。  
“咦……这些信息居然不是写在树皮与贝叶上……”  
看着书桌上陈旧得早已褪色的卷轴，迦勒底的御主好奇地检查着这是什么材料，竟发现战报是由皮纸做成。这种动物皮非常光滑，时隔这么久，居然也未曾腐烂。  
“且不提幽界并没有那些植物……地底环境较为潮湿，写在叶片上的书籍是很难保存的。因此，幽界的匠人会将文字记录在动物皮或石板上。”  
盎伽王耐心地为国际友人讲解，让迦勒底的御主不禁感叹即便是alter形态的迦尔纳也依旧如此平易近人。  
“这上面写的都是什么？”  
马修拿着一卷动物皮，期待地看了一眼身边懂梵文的英灵，阿周那接过皮纸，试图从模糊的字迹与破碎的字符中找到什么线索，当他发现几个熟悉名字时，神情变得有些凝重。  
“这是一封战报。”  
“怎么了，有什么发现吗？”  
迦勒底的御主也凑了过去，虽然她根本看不懂战报上的文字。  
“攻打阿逾陀的战斗原本十分顺利。婆罗多，拉什曼纳和沙都鲁那（罗摩的兄弟们）都被击败，罗摩亲自上阵也负了伤。直到两个年轻人的出现，让战局有所改变。两个年轻的男子自称‘罗伐’与‘鸠娑’……”  
这两个名字迦勒底的御主在做功课的时候见过……正是罗摩与悉多的孩子。  
“罗摩与悉多的两位王子……想不到他们还参与了这场战斗。”  
‘求你……救救我和罗摩的孩子。’  
回想起自己在壁画中听到的对话，迦勒底的御主感觉心里一块石头落了地。谢天谢地，在这条时间线上，悉多的孩子没事……果然是自己多虑了。  
悉多也一定会平安无事吧……  
在宫殿的其他角落，或许是因为宫殿主人生前的执念，亦或是因为此处掩埋了太多亡魂，迦勒底的御主总会时不时听见一些耳语，包括那位阿修罗王在败局已定，自己的国家即将覆灭前，为了不再连累其他族人，而封死了通往幽界其他区域的路……。

‘我们失败了……和钵利王一样，傲慢蒙蔽了我们的双眼，我们败给了自己最瞧不起的对象……未能认出罗摩就是上主的化身。’

‘水源被切断了。与其在这个暗无天日的世界里自相残杀，等待死亡……作为阿伽蒂王国的最后一位国王，我会带着子民死战到底。’

‘陛下……你应该离开，再找机会为我们报仇！’

‘既然阿伽蒂王国的子民选择与这个国家共存亡，那么请务必封住所有去路。不能让幽界的其他国家受到牵连。即便是我们也无法战胜罗摩……其他国家是不可能战胜上主的化身的。’

“切……懦弱的家伙。输了就输了，有什么好忏悔的？最后还是丢掉了身为国王的骄傲。”  
难敌对于这位阿修罗王最后的忏悔嗤之以鼻，在他看来，骄傲仍是为君者不可丢弃的东西。他所不知道的是，正史中的自己也是因为自己的骄傲而付出了惨痛的代价。  
此情此景不禁让迦勒底的御主想起一句话，人类从历史中,学到的唯一教训,就是人类无法从历史中学到任何教训……  
众人并没在宫殿内停歇太久，难敌和盎伽王就从宫殿内得到的一些破碎的地图寻到了宝库的位置，虽然说那间宝库内并没有想象中琳琅满目的黄金白银。毕竟，在幽界，宝石与贵金属都不是什么稀有物品，而阿伽蒂被攻陷之时，那些上乘的珍品也绝不可能被留在这里。  
“真的能在这里找到图纸吗？就算有古代兵器的图纸，在城破之时……应该也已经被烧毁了吧。”  
看着被洗劫一空的宝库，迦勒底的御主感觉这趟应该已经是白来了。可难敌却像是逛自家后花园一样走到了一面石壁前，划开拇指在墙面上画出了一个血符。伴随着低沉的声响，那面石壁竟打开了。  
“你是怎么发现其中玄机的……”骑士王越发感觉难敌应该来过这个地方，难敌也并未否认，  
“只是觉得这里看着有点眼熟。走吧。”  
他身上……到底还带着谁的记忆？  
迦勒底的御主不敢细想，虽然不愿承认，但在这个阴森而密闭的地底世界里，她们除了跟着眼前这个危险的家伙行动以外，似乎并没有别的选择。  
沿着冰冷的石阶走下去，果然，在宝库之中还有一间密室。密室中心，众人看见一具怀抱着一幅卷轴的枯骨……也不知守护着卷轴的人在漫长的时光中是如何死去，但至死都保持着这样的姿态，想必这个卷轴对他来说十分珍贵。  
在他身边，没有金银财宝，也没有任何盛食物与水的容器。想必在他将自己锁在密室的那一刻，就已经做好了死在这里的觉悟。  
“他是……阿伽蒂最后的国王吗？”  
“不，他只是宝库钥匙的管家，替国王掌管着所有财富，却从未拥有一分一毫。”  
盎伽王看着它身上朴素的服饰，感叹地说道：“在这位贫者的眼中，王国内记录知识的典籍远胜过任何金银珠宝。能有这样的眼光，真是了不起。”  
谦卑的王在这位贫者面前双手合掌，单膝跪地，恭敬地请出了他死前依旧抱住不放的卷轴，整个过程小心翼翼，以确保亡者的骨架不会被碰散，然而，当卷轴从骨架中彻底取出的那一刻，像是完成了守护古籍的使命，那位管家的骸骨也散作微尘……仿佛他从未存在于此处。  
阿修罗之中，竟也有如此高贵的灵魂。

我见过最高尚的兽人，也见过最卑劣的人类……或许就是这么回事吧。  
（宅闪闪：切掉！魔兽世界又串戏啦！说，你是不是最近又去打魔兽怀旧服了！）

取回记录者阿伽蒂王国古代知识的卷轴后，一行人迅速踏上了归去的道路。幽界战马在地下空间依旧认路的特性让迦勒底一行人惊叹不已。  
可算是要回到地面上了。  
终于可以离开这个密闭而压抑的空间，迦勒底所有人都归心似箭，可事情并没有想象中那么顺利……

再次寻到地下河的时候……娜迦一族的领袖早已拦在了出路上。  
“我还当是谁伤害了我的孩子们……原来是阿修罗一族的勇健王。”  
河岸边的草丛中不断传来窸窸窣窣的声音，被点亮的植株映照出一条条怪蛇。群蛇面露凶光，吐信发出“丝丝”的声响，这令人毛骨悚然的声音从四面八方传来，黑暗中，无数双色彩鲜明的眼睛正注视着这里。  
和迦勒底之前见过的蛇族不同，娜迦一族的领袖已经可以幻化出人形，除了它们的面孔依旧还有蛇的特征，身上仍有几处鳞片……与众人交谈的正是一位蛇后。  
“这么说，你是来报仇的？”  
盎伽王点燃了炎枪，炽热的火光使蛇群停止了前进。蛇后安抚着受惊的孩子们，用她美妙而柔软的嗓音说道：  
“不……我们是来谈交易的。盎伽王殿下，你真的忍心对我一个柔弱的女子动手吗？”  
“一群蛇妖有什么好谈的！”  
阿周那拉满了燃着魔焰的甘狄拔，看着这把弓，妖娆的蛇后先是愣了一下，随后竟扭动着柔软的腰肢，慢条斯理地走向了手持炎枪的红发男子，修长而纤细的手指挑逗地勾住了他的下巴。  
“你们知道我是谁吗？我可不是一般的蛇妖……我的丈夫，乃是蛇王多刹迦。”  
小剧场：  
难敌：罗泰耶，让我检查一下你的伤势……  
阿周那（警觉）：……！！！  
盎伽王：吾友不必担心，已经痊愈了。  
难敌：不行，娜迦一族的蛇毒很厉害，我帮你把蛇毒吸出来！  
阿周那（紧张）：！！！！！！！！！！  
盎伽王：吾友，这真的没什么大不了的。  
下水道里传来了披风被掀开的声音……  
阿周那（忍无可忍）：！！！！！！！！！难敌你受死吧！！！！  
盎伽王（露背）：吾友你看，我的伤早就好了。  
迪卢木多：Archer你也中蛇毒了吗？你的鼻子好像在流血……  
阿周那：别管我，爱尔兰基佬！（日常嫌弃迪卢木多1/1）

咕哒：这蛇精居然敢吃盎伽王的豆腐，完了完了，她要死了……  
骑士王：……这不是剧透。  
阿周那：不管是不是剧透这蛇精都得死！

  
第四十七章 群蛇之母  
多刹迦……  
这个名字阿周那当然知道……  
火烧甘味林之后，蛇王多刹迦誓要向般度族复仇……在俱卢之野，他试图对自己用毒未果，后来将目标转移到了激昂（阿周那的儿子）的孩子，般度唯一的血脉继绝（阿周那的孙子）身上……  
眼前这位蛇后居然也是多刹迦的妻室……真是冤家路窄啊……

“多刹迦的妻子？那么您的丈夫一定不会想看到您这么做。”  
盎伽王非常礼貌地推开了蛇后都快搭在他肩上的玉手，妖娆的贵妇人见盎伽王对自己的挑逗毫无兴趣，又走近了戴着面具的白衣射手，甘狄拔弦上升腾的魔焰令她不住地发抖，那幅担惊受怕的模样令人心生怜爱，但阿周那非常清楚这蛇后绝不是什么省油的灯。  
“我的丈夫已经失去了他的国土……也失去了他的第一任妻子。为了复仇，他会允许我做出任何事。”  
蛇后凝视着那蓝色的火焰，黑金的眼睛里似有焚心的怒火在闪烁。

“那个地方曾被称之为甘味林。一个富饶，美丽的家园。在因陀罗的祝福之下，我们得以繁荣……直到死亡的阴影笼罩了我们。甘味林被烧毁以后，我们才意识到我们是多么依赖它带给我们的庇护，多么地……渴望这座森林的滋养。”

（凯尔萨斯：导演你要点脸吧！太阳井的台词你就这么搬过来？ZZ导演：还不是为了庆祝你在魔兽9.0回归嘛……太阳王殿下~看什么看，你也是太阳。）

“曾几何时，大地上也有过我们的一席之地。我们原本是迦叶波的后代，耶牟那河是我们赖以生存的血脉，繁荣的甘味林是我们美好的家园……但这一切，都因般度族的三王子阿周那而被付之一炬……”  
说道这里，蛇妖的声音变得愈发激动，而原本妩媚动听的嗓音也几次原形毕露，迦勒底的御主甚至能清晰地看见她分叉的黑舌……  
“为了让阿耆尼的力量得以复苏，为了得到这把神兵利器，获得足以与盎伽王匹敌的力量……那位王子毫不留情地焚烧了我的家园，残害了我的族类……姐姐拼上性命将孩子吞入腹中，才保住了马军王子的性命……”  
蛇后的眼神由愤怒变为悲伤，当回忆结束之时，她再度审视起甘狄拔，与那位白衣的射手。显然，在她的认知里，阿周那是不可能安然站在盎伽王身边的。  
“既然盎伽王和难敌殿下都还活着……这把弓又在你们的人手里，想必，那位可恶的般度王子已经失败了，并为他的恶行付出了代价。呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！真是个彻头彻尾的失败者啊……那个可怜而可悲的小王子……终究只是个没用的工具罢了。”  
蛇后阴沉地笑着，带着吐信的声音与一丝沙哑，令迦勒底一行人感到极大不适，而蛇群发出的丝丝回应更是令所有人都头皮发麻。就在这时，一向沉默寡言的盎伽王用冰冷的声音打断了她瘆人的笑声。  
“阿周那是败在了我手里，但他无愧于婆罗多第一神射手之名。虽效忠于不同的君主，他依旧是我最敬重的对手。贬低我的对手，于我而言可不是什么恭维。”  
“……”  
在一旁默不作声的阿周那眼神有些闪烁，所幸那幅面具巧妙地藏住了他脸上的表情。  
“嘻……战士的荣耀吗？我一介女子可不能像盎伽王这样生于淤泥却还能这么高洁。但蛇族虽不被当做善类，还是懂得欠债还钱的道理。”  
蛇后看了一眼阿修罗的王子，此刻，由于身处幽界的环境，难敌血红的眼睛泛着凶煞的光芒，虽然依旧是人类的外形，但想必隐藏在那甲胄之下的已经是阿修罗的尖牙与利爪。擅长易形的她不难看出了那人性之下被压制的本来面目……  
“我们本质上没有什么区别。提婆一族，阿修罗一族与娜迦族原本同为迦叶波的后代，却因区分与偏见而落入现在这样的境地。三族皆有善恶之类，却被以种族区分。阿修罗一族好战易怒，娜迦一族面目可憎，为人类所恐惧……”  
她注视着那位半人半魔的俱卢王子，泛着异色光芒的鳞片覆上了那笑魇如花的面孔。  
“就算你还有一半人类的血统，他们也只会记住你身为魔的那一半。你也一样，勇健王，亦或是……善敌殿下？在有我们这些怪物的时候，你尚能扮演象城的守护者……等我们这些妖魔鬼怪被肃清得差不多，你就会成为人们最为忌惮的对象。”  
“难敌殿下和你们口中的妖魔不一样。”  
迦勒底的御主毫不犹豫地反驳了她的话：“难敌殿下心中……自己真正的家园是象城。他有一颗人类的心，并非魔物！”  
“三族皆有善恶之类，懂得这个道理的也不止是你们。”  
或许是因为自己重要的友人也并非人类，亦或是担心迦勒底的御主被蛇后盯上，骑士王毅然挺身护在了御主身前，“懂得这个道理，且试图挑起难敌王子与其他人的矛盾，仅凭这一点，你的险恶用心已经很明显了。”   
两位异乡人的反应让难敌有些意外，而盎伽王冷峻的神情里似乎也有了一些微妙的变化。  
“你说过，你们是来谈交易的。”  
难敌并没有因蛇后的循循善诱而纠结自己的身份，而是非常清醒地直奔主题。如此强烈的自我认知与自信让蛇后也十分意外。见对方只对这笔交易本身感兴趣，蛇后也收敛了方才的媚态，   
“没错，既然盎伽王已经替我族解决了阿周那，我和我的孩子们愿意提供相应的回报。”  
“这就是你们的回报？”  
难敌指着盎伽王残破的披风，愤怒而讽刺地质问道：“如果不是罗泰耶的自愈能力，你们是不是还打算替阿周那报仇？”  
阿修罗王子的怒斥令娜迦们十分不满，纷纷吐信警告，盎伽王凌厉的眼睛扫过躁动的蛇群，黑色的火焰在战袍上升起……群蛇这才乖乖闭嘴。蛇后深知盎伽王是个多么危险的人物，她的声音很快又软了几分，  
“那是误会……这是我们难得的栖身之所，我的孩子们自然会小心翼翼地保护它……若难敌殿下要将这笔账也算进去，我们可以一并偿还。娜迦一族不仅是用毒高手，还能够操纵水流，我和我的子民能在你夺回大地之时助你一臂之力。”  
难敌对于这个提议似乎露出了几分兴趣，毕竟，娜迦一族作为敌人不易铲除，但若作为盟友对于战局确实相当有利。然而这时，一直沉默不言的白衣射手“富军”提出了反对意见。  
“殿下，这些魔物若仅仅是忌惮你的力量暂时臣服于你，也会在战局不利之时反咬你一口。那时，由谁来保护婆罗多的百姓？”  
阿周那于公于私都不希望难敌多这么一个盟友，毕竟，这个特异点的难敌仅仅是拥有阿修罗一族的支持已经足够棘手了。若是任由他像正史中那样拉拢多刹迦的势力，那么自己的兄弟们只会陷入更加凶险的处境。  
“你又是谁？也有资格替你的主子做决定？”  
蛇后瞄了一眼这位衣着朴素，却有着健美的身材，甚至能够使用甘狄拔弓的勇士，高傲的眼神里充满了不屑。  
“你完全搞错了，两位殿下并非我的主人，我是奎师那的御者。”  
“车夫之子富军”不卑不亢地望着那位蛇妖，一针见血地说道：“你们今日屈服于盎伽王的力量，明日亦可能屈服于罗刹的力量。更何况，一个擅长搬弄是非的盟友可并不值得信任。”  
“嘻……我还当是谁，原来是奎师那的狗？”  
蛇妖掩面窃笑，尖刻的声音令人发指。  
“对啊，奎师那可是阿周那的好朋友呢。难敌殿下~若是我能助你们攻破阿逾陀，能否多赐予我们一份礼物？把般度一族和奎师那都交给我，如何？”  
“非常不巧的是，般度一族和奎师那的雅度族现在都是联军的一员。比起帮我们拿下阿逾陀，你不过是想挑拨离间罢了！”  
阿周那的声音愈发激动，炽热的蓝焰在弓弦上升腾，蛇后警惕地后退了几步，色泽亮丽的鳞片在她白皙的肌肤上闪闪发光。  
“联军？开什么玩笑？你们和般度族居然还能成为盟友？”  
“富军所言属实。”  
盎伽王以陈述的语调平静地答道：“为攻打被罗刹族占领的阿逾陀，需要集中整个婆罗多的力量。”  
蛇后难以置信地看着眼前这位联军领袖，戏谑地说道：  
“几个流亡的王子，和已经无法使用妙见轮的奎师那，能为这个联军带来什么价值？我们是能够呼风唤雨的娜迦一族，我们的族群遍布婆罗多每一个角落……权衡利弊，你应该会明白那几个废人与我们相比又有几分价值吧。”  
“你这个妖言惑众的蛇蝎妇人……如果你再侮辱瓦苏戴夫，我会用这把弓射断你的舌头！”  
“够了，富军。”  
阿周那正要反驳，却被盎伽王制止。一瞬间，阿周那甚至产生了如果迦尔纳答应蛇后，就立刻和迦尔纳翻脸的想法……  
“奎师那真应该管好他的狗。”  
蛇后得意洋洋地笑着，如同一个胜利者一般，向盎伽王伸出了一只手，“这么说，你答应了？”  
“不，我不会答应这个要求。”  
盎伽王坚定的眼神否决了任何妥协的可能性。  
“联军不仅仅是建立在各国的军力之上，亦是建立在各国的信义之上。国与国之间的信任如同蛛丝一般脆弱，需要小心翼翼地维护，稍有不慎即会满盘皆输。如果我为了一时的利弊而抛弃盟友，那么这个联军将荡然无存。”  
听到盎伽王的答案，迦勒底一行人这才松了一口气，蛇后愣了片刻，当她再次开口，她甜美而动人的声音变得阴冷了许多。  
“多么言之凿凿，多么振振有词……一个阿修罗的魔将，在我面前装什么清高！！！既然你们打算护着般度一族，就是我们的敌人了！！！”  
蛇后娇美的容颜在愤怒中扭曲，她的身躯也迅速变形，化作一只庞大的眼镜蛇……蛇群得到了攻击的信号，纷纷展开蛇翼……  
“马修！”迦勒底的御主意识到战斗已然打响，手持盾牌的女骑士迅速为所有人套上雪花之壁，果然，铺天盖地的毒液与毒牙很快朝众人飞来。  
“尽管来吧！”  
骑士王挥舞着魔力充盈的符文剑，剑锋所指，所向披靡，如同一只展翼的红龙……飞扬的植株与叶片伴随着剑刃的气旋在黑暗中闪耀，蛇血与毒液也无法阻挡她前进的步伐。  
“受死吧蛇女！”  
骑士王扬起黑剑直冲向蛇后，然而由于洞窟内部无法解放破坏力极强的宝具，蛇后光滑而坚固的鳞片竟挡下了她的攻击，紧接着，蛇后一个扫尾将骑士王甩回了湖边……  
“让我用红蔷薇试试……”  
“不，先保护御主！”  
迪卢木多想要用破魔枪，却被骑士王阻止，她拭去了嘴角的鲜血，盯着展翼的巨蛇若有所思……虽然进攻并没那么顺利，但她也敏锐地察觉到了蛇后似乎在保护什么东西……  
“吾友……这里交给我，你去对付蛇后。”  
难敌用杀死巨蛇的咒语使二人周边的植物直接化灰，所有隐藏在叶片下的蛇群都原形毕露，背靠着难敌的盎伽王用炎枪一扫蛇群，随后驾着踏炎的黑马朝蛇后的方向奔去……  
“去死吧！！！”  
蛇后张开黑色的大口，致命的毒液下雪花之壁也迅速崩溃，阿周那顾不得密闭空间的问题，直接释放了火神之力，对着蛇后放出上百支带有魔焰的箭……  
“Agni……”  
“嘶……”  
蛇后操纵着地下河流的水源，激流化作无数个蛇头，迎上了甘狄拔的烈焰……当烈焰与激流相抵，浓重的黑烟在地下空洞中四散开来，人类与蛇群都被熏得痛苦不已。  
正在这时，蛇后忽然感到鳞片下一阵刺痛，当她低下头一看，红发的枪兵通过沿着鳞片之间的夹缝轻易削去了几片蛇鳞……这样一来，她的弱点也暴露无遗……  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
蛇后疯狂地嘶叫着，一时间，整个地下湖的水流都被她化作水雾，与她的毒液融合……地下空洞霎时变为一个毒气室……一旦雪花之壁彻底消散，那么所有人都将直接暴露在毒气的腐蚀之下。  
“都去死吧！！！”  
“让你尚未出生的孩子们陪葬也在所不惜吗？”  
就在这时，一个冰冷的声音从她身后传来。身披黑甲的女骑士早已将魔力全部汇聚在黑剑上，任由毒雾腐蚀着她的铠甲，依旧面不改色。当她将剑对准一个幽暗而隐蔽的洞窟，蛇后凶狠的神情顿时被惊恐所取代……  
“你把毒雾解除，我就放了它们。”  
蛇后咬着牙，嘶声说道：“你敢威胁我……”  
“那好，我就直接动手了。”  
骑士王举起剑，旋转的气流在剑刃上发出龙吼一般的尖啸……  
“住手！！！”  
为了保住自己的蛇蛋，蛇后最终还是低下了她高傲的头……阿周那的箭已经对准了她的破绽，而盎伽王也枪也近在咫尺。她已经失去了还手的机会……  
“要杀要剐悉听尊便。但请你们放过我的孩子们……”  
嚣张跋扈的蛇族领袖无助地看着红发的枪兵，原本不可一世的高傲的语调在这一刻全部变为祈求。  
阿周那因为生前的事情深知斩草不除根，春风吹又生的道理，既然闹到了这一步，这些蛇族决不能留……盎伽王并没有阻止，也可以说是默许了他的举动。然而就在这时，难敌竟示意两人停手。  
“阿伽蒂古代王国不仅仅盘踞着娜迦一族，还是饿鬼的聚集地。在攻打阿逾陀的战线中，我们不能允许这些不受控制的饿鬼偷袭我们的士兵。因此……不论如何，今夜之前，我们都会烧毁整个王国。那时，还请您带着您的孩子们离开这里。”  
难敌的话不仅让迦勒底一行人傻了眼，连高傲的蛇后也露出了惊愕之色。  
“为什么？明明不打算与我们结盟……你难道真的打算就这样放过我们？”  
难敌看着惊魂未定的蛇后，肆无忌惮地大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈……放过你们？说什么笑话呢？你真的以为你轻声细气地撒个娇就把我迷住了？”  
蛇后撇过头，难得地闭上了嘴。俱卢王子走上前去，向群蛇大声宣布：“我可没那么好心。交换条件……是在我们攻打阿逾陀的时候，你们暗中协助。”  
“凭什么？！”

“就凭夺回阿逾陀以后……我能许你们在拘萨罗的阳光下能有一片栖身之所。”

“……说什么大话！”  
“比起攻破不灭之城，这件事要简单得多吧？”

蛇后犹豫了片刻，但看得出来，她已经有了妥协的想法。  
迦勒底一行人不禁为难敌诡异的外交手腕感到震惊……惊讶之余，迦勒底的御主隐隐感觉，难敌是因为看见蛇后为了保护她的孩子所做的一切才决定放她一条生路。  
在甘味林，蛇族王子马军的母亲为了保护孩子，将孩子吞入腹中，以自己的身躯作为护盾。这位蛇后也做出了同样的选择……  
即便是狠辣的蛇妖，一旦成为母亲，在对孩子的感情上也是毫无保留的。  
只是……如今难敌又多了一个盟友，对于需要修复特异点的迦勒底来说……究竟是好是坏呢？多刹迦的蛇族在俱卢之野的大战中确实站在难敌一方……即便是特异点，该发生的事情，终究还是会发生……这个世界的业力真是一种可怕的东西。

小剧场：  
咕哒：哎卧槽这蛇后是幸运EX吧？她当着Archer和难敌的面勾搭小太阳，又当着Archer的面辱骂小葵花，还骂Archer是狗……这特么……都能活下来的？！我还以为她是副本BOSS要打了掉装备的！！！  
阿周那：……比起迦尔纳生前的毒舌程度，这不算……不算个鬼啦我忍无可忍了！！！难敌你其实听得很爽不是吗！！！  
难敌：哈哈哈哈哈哈我听得可爽了！！！  
坚战：3D，我也被骂了你居然一点也没生气，只是因为奎师那被骂所以生气的，对吗？对吗？！！  
蛇后：这三个男人居然对我无动于衷？！他们是性冷淡吗？！  
爱葛莎：不……只是不近女色罢了。  
梅芙：不……只是基佬罢了。  
美狄亚：不……他们三个的关系已经很复杂了，不想再多加一个。

没啥吊用的科普：给没看过《摩诃婆罗多》的小伙伴们解释一下这个特异点的重大历史事件节点乱序的情况。特异点事件中，顺序是：小太阳剥甲最早发生——娜娜死爹（阿周那：喂！）——般度五子彻底与俱卢决裂——火烧甘味林——班遮罗选婿大典，而五子共妻并没发生。《摩诃婆罗多》中实际上的顺序应该是：般度王（娜娜他爹）之死——班遮罗选婿大典——五子共妻——般度五子与俱卢决裂——火烧甘味林——小太阳剥甲。由于一些因果律的原因，就算特异点的历史彻底搅乱了，但该发生的事情还是会以另一种方式在另一种情景下发生，当然，由于魔改很多，大家也可以纯粹当成特异点剧情来看，不必太深究原著部分。

关于甘狄拔，其实《摩诃婆罗多》里说是火烧甘味林的时候火神从水神那里要来给阿周那当装备的，不过月设里直接把甘狄拔变成了火系，也把它的力量和火神联系在了一起。于是这里就暂时用月设来写了~ 

  
第四十八章 伤疤  
这绝对是迦勒底的御主所渡过的，最漫长的一天……  
在这一天的时间内，她们经历了与巨人的战斗，与维摩那舰队进行空战，在壁画的迷宫中漫游，甚至闯入了古代的阿修罗王国……这千奇百怪的漫长旅途，只用了不到一天的时间！  
这到底是爱因斯坦先生的相对论，还是古印度的时间观？！  
迦勒底的御主感觉自己的肝已经开始隐隐作痛了！  
当一行人好不容易沿着地下河流逃出阿伽蒂（Agharti）古代王国，正好赶上了傍晚。盎伽王曾向犍陀罗王沙恭尼约好了在日落前烧毁古代王国的遗迹，如今，众人既然已经将古代王国的知识带回了地面，并且让新的盟友撤离，那么清剿遗迹的工作也就刻不容缓。  
当熊熊燃烧的业火吞噬整个裂谷，烈焰燃烧的劈啪声与鬼怪的哀嚎如同末世，火苗从赤色的裂谷喷涌而出，无数面目狰狞的饿鬼试图从谷口逃逸，而这些鬼怪不是被落日的余晖灼烧，便是在甘狄拔的箭雨中支离破碎。  
这座被遗忘的古代王国……如今仿佛是地狱之门。  
整场大火一直烧到了天黑……鬼怪的哭嚎早已消失，火势却丝毫未减。  
难敌的弟弟难降，已经舅舅沙恭尼早已将大本营换了个地方。一想到终于能够好好休息一晚，迦勒底的御主迫不及待地想要赶往新的大营。一路上，难敌和骑士王闲聊了起来，或许是因为骑士王自带领袖气质，他竟非常自然地把这位“洛丹伦的王后”当做了另一位国王。  
“在今天的战斗中，你和你的战士们屡立奇功，我欠你一个人情。”  
身披黑甲的女骑士并没有以客套话回应，而是非常实在地问了一句，“这么说，作为回报，我是否可以提出一个要求？”  
“呵……那是当然。不论你们提出什么要求，我都会尽全力去满足。”  
得到难敌肯定的答案后，骑士王果断地提出了她的要求：“那我就直说了。我的首席骑士兰斯洛特……曾因为之前立场不同而落入你们手里。他是否还活着？”  
难敌并不熟悉这个名字，身边的盎伽王淡然答道：“上师将他留在了象城。”  
得知兰斯洛特还活着，马修露出了释然的神情。骑士王先是愣了一下，随后依旧以平静的语气说道：  
“放了他。这是我唯一的要求。”  
“如果这就是你的要求，我可以传令回去，让他们释放那位勇士。”  
难敌答应得十分爽快，骑士王难得地露出了一丝愉快的表情，随后以骑士的礼仪向象城的双王致以谢意。  
“为了自己的属下而行此大礼？”  
不难察觉，骑士王身上有十分孤高的一面，这也是为什么难敌会感觉对方像一位王者，但是如此高傲的王竟会为自己的骑士放下身段，这不禁让难敌心生几分敬意。  
“真令人难以置信啊，比起那位做事毫无章法的阿塞斯王（金闪闪假名），你看上去更像洛丹伦的领袖。”  
这一句随口的感叹让骑士王有些发笑，毕竟，她和英雄王并非他们想象的那种关系。  
“如果我说比起你，盎伽王更像一名领袖，你会感到高兴吗？”  
骑士王习惯性的回怼让迦勒底一行人捏了把冷汗，可难敌却不以为意，而是心情舒畅地答道：  
“我正是这么想的。以罗泰耶的才能，即便做婆罗多的转轮圣王也当之无愧。”  
难敌发自真心的回答让骑士王愣了几秒，一旁的阿周那默不作声地撇过了头。  
“……你真是个奇怪的家伙。”  
倒不如说，这确实是她在慕尼黑认识的那位……会因为失去挚友而发狂的恶王。

回到大本营后，迦勒底的御主简单向达芬奇汇报了一下今天的战况后便回去补觉，马修一直守候在御主身旁；骑士王决定把一整天的饭量吃回来，迪卢木多在一旁耐心地等候着骑士王吃完，两人才开始切磋武艺。几日里，这位战力爆棚的异国王后在军中遇到了不少挑战者，未尝败北，与迪卢木多的切磋也成了军营中一道奇特的风景。或许是担心古代王国中还有残余的恶鬼，阿周那的千里眼始终紧盯着裂谷的方向。  
至于象城的双王，虽然盎伽王始终声称自己的伤势已经痊愈，难敌还是执意带他去了军医那里，经过检查，毒蛇钉刺在盎伽王身上留下的伤口已经消失了，并没有毒液残留。明明是穿刺了肺部的剧毒，却未能在他身上留下哪怕一丝痕迹。  
以罗泰耶目前的自愈能力，任何伤害都无法在他身上留下疤痕。可是……剥离金甲之时留下的伤痕至今仍旧触目惊心……时时刻刻提醒着难敌，那天……因为不愿意背叛与他的友谊，他的挚友付出了怎样的代价。  
“怎么了？吾友？”  
盎伽王不难察觉友人悲愤的目光，难敌原本想笑着说没什么，但声音却哽在了喉中。  
“虽然我不记得这些伤是怎么来的……但既然是因为保护吾友善敌而留下的伤，这些伤疤便是我作为战士的荣誉，以及你我友谊的见证。”  
“嗯……我明白。”  
难敌张开双臂，将挚友紧紧抱住，伤疤上的触感让他仿佛再一次回到了那个无光的长夜，那时自己只能眼睁睁地看着，他生命中好不容易出现的光芒，那个如同太阳般温暖的少年在怀中渐渐失去温度……  
这一次……绝不会允许这种事情发生。

“大哥，你看上去脸色不太好？明明又和盎伽王一起打了场漂亮的胜仗，难道不该高兴吗？”  
将阿伽蒂的古卷交给摩耶后，难敌准备回去休息，才发现舅舅沙恭尼和以难降为首的弟弟们还在等着他回家吃饭。  
“叫谁大哥呢？现在你们的兄长是罗泰耶。”  
难敌在弟弟旁边坐下以后还不忘敲一下他的脑袋。  
“我的孩子，不是我们把盎伽王当外人……盎伽王的确是你们所有人的义兄，但血浓于水，你的弟弟们不是每一次都能改口，你也不能怪他们吧。”  
沙恭尼一边将牛奶递给难敌，一边还像个老妈子一样叮嘱道：“难降他们从小就没有兄长，盼星星盼月亮也想着你能回来……这下可好，你回来了，他们却不能叫你兄长……”  
“如果不是罗泰耶……我根本不可能活着回来。”  
难降和其他弟弟们陷入了沉默，一时间，众人回忆起了还在德罗纳上师身边学艺时发生的事。  
‘哼，明明我们才是兄长的亲弟弟，他却总是跟一个外人这么亲近。’  
‘是呀，而且兄长居然还要父王收他为义子……那我们岂不是要称他为大哥？难降哥哥，你说该怎么办呢？’  
‘自从我们的兄长善敌回来以后，那个可恶的怖军再也欺负不了我们。我只认他一个哥哥。罗泰耶虽然是兄长在幽界的义兄，但不是我们的哥哥。更何况……无论如何，我也不允许有人凌驾于善敌兄长之上。’  
难敌在幽界的时候，俱卢百子中，是难降在看管着他年幼的弟弟们。在与般度五子共同生活的日子里，没有兄长的99个弟弟不论在辈分还是在力量上，都被般度的二儿子，力大如牛的怖军压制。  
（注：特异点里般度五子和难敌的弟弟们都是在小太阳凉凉之后才出生的。因为之前所有人都把希望押在了小太阳身上。至于年龄是否搭得上嘛……古印度传说里一出生就成年的都有，所以魔改了关系也不大。）  
在怖军眼中的小打小闹，在持国的孩子们眼中却是殴打，欺凌，以及挥之不去的阴影……不论是否有恶意，身体与心灵上的创伤都是真实的。难降时常会想，如果自己的兄长也在该多好……如果兄长没被阿修罗一族偷走……他一定会保护自己年幼的弟弟们，带着他们反击，让他们不用承受这么多委屈。  
这种忍气吞声的日子在难敌带着他幽界的义兄罗泰耶回归象城之后终于结束。  
他的兄长就像是上天派来的救星，不仅将象城从罗刹的蹂躏中解救了出来，也让自己和弟弟们终于有了扬眉吐气的机会。  
可是……他的救星，他引以为傲的兄长难敌虽然关爱着弟弟们，最为在意的却是那个外人。一个长着火红的长发，却犹如冰雪般冷峻的男子。或许是因为生于幽界，他的身上总是散发着一股不祥的气息，如同盛开在生死边界的曼珠沙华。  
不论是在德罗纳上师身边进行正规训练（难敌和罗泰耶在幽界实战经验很多，但并没有系统地学习兵法，哲学，以及战斗方式），还是在日常生活中，两人总是形影不离，仿佛那位来路不明的男子才是难敌的亲兄弟。虽然难降听难敌说过，正是因为他的义兄罗泰耶，他才得以回到象城，但难降始终不明白那句话的含义。  
德罗纳上师的孩子，俱卢百子与般度五子的大师兄马嘶对于这两个新来的师弟原本也有些不适应，尤其是那位和自己同样是一头红发，并且在各个方面都十分优秀的神秘男子。原本在训练中能够轻易碾压师弟们的大师兄像是感到了威胁，在训练中总是像要和他较劲一般认真了许多。和大师兄一样较劲的，当然还有般度族的三王子阿周那，只是，与张扬而暴躁的大师兄不同，那位隐忍的小王子很少暴露自己的情绪，他只会默默地花更多时间在弓术练习上。  
难降觉得这是一个好机会，正好让大师兄好好教训一下那位从自己身边夺走兄长所有注意力的家伙，于是略施小计，让脾气暴躁又希望得到父亲认可的大师兄和那位神秘男子约出去打了一架，自己则瞒着兄长，带着弟弟们偷偷去看热闹。  
那次比试由弓术开始，之后又变为其他武器，到了最后，所有武器都被粉碎，两人的较量也未能结束。由于马嘶和罗泰耶约好都不使用咒术和法宝，这次角逐纯粹是技艺的比拼，大师兄从小就有带着湿婆祝福的摩尼宝珠，可以保佑他不受大部分伤害，即便是受伤也能很快恢复。而那位名为罗泰耶的男子也不知从何处获得了强大的自愈能力。两个人不眠不休地打了几乎一整天，直到德罗纳上师出面才得以平息。  
上师将两位私自斗殴的年轻战士训斥一顿后赶去河边，让他们洗掉身上的淤泥和血迹。也是在这时候，原本幸灾乐祸在一旁看好戏的弟弟们发现了盎伽王身上可怕的伤疤……  
“你身上的伤……哪来的？”  
才跟罗泰耶打得不死不休的马嘶原本还一肚子火，可是，当看见罗泰耶身上诡异的伤痕，却突然冷静了下来。  
“并非今天的战斗造成，就算是，你也不必自责。但很遗憾，仅凭刚才那些把戏还伤不了我。”  
“切……是不是小把戏下次你就知道了！我们的比试还没完呢！”  
马嘶说罢，没好气地将自己穿的那套衣服丢给了他，随后将原本属于罗泰耶的衣服一抖，果然，里面被恶作剧的师弟们塞满了青蛙……  
“你们这群小鬼都给我站住！！！”  
再后来，大师兄又被德罗纳上师训斥了一顿，原因是他竟然光着膀子追杀师弟，还被附近村里的人都看见了……  
那天大动肝火的除了德罗纳上师以外，还有难敌。得知弟弟们的恶作剧以后，他怒不可遏地将九十九个弟弟挨个骂了一顿。  
也是那时……难降才得知……拥有强大自愈能力的义兄，身上为何会有如此狰狞的伤痕。

“兄长现在在哪？为何不来一起吃饭呢？”  
“他执意要和摩耶一起研究从阿伽蒂带回来的古卷。”  
“那正好多准备一份晚膳，给义兄……咳，兄长……一块送过去~”  
虽然改口确实很难……但可以看出，弟弟们确实没有把罗泰耶当外人。  
看着手忙脚乱的弟弟们，难敌露出了一丝欣慰的笑容。

小剧场  
达芬奇：太阳下山前我们来做一个汇报吧！大家今天都在忙什么呢？  
阿周那：我今天三开上阵，一会切换成富军，一会切换成阿周那，一会切换成巨苇……这也就罢了，难敌那个妖艳X货动不动就在我面前秀，我真的好心累啊。  
金闪闪：呵呵哈哈哈哈本王今天得到了一件宝贝还认识了一位志同道合的队友，哈哈哈哈！  
恩奇都：吉尔这么快就交到新朋友了……（微笑）  
咕哒（肝疼肾虚）：凌晨的时候我就开始刷巨人，天亮以后，我在古印度的地图上天入地，既见证了罗摩与悉多的爱情，又见证了盎伽王与难敌王的基情，真是充实的一天……我……肝不动了！！！（扑街）


	7. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第49-53章 秣菟罗死守战

第四十九章 秣菟罗死守战（上）  
“关于火烧紫胶宫后，般度五子流落在外，逃到了独轮城，接下来就到了怖军杀死罗刹钵迦这一段。在这个故事里，般度五子发现城中的百姓虽然过着安稳的日子，代价却是要定时将孩子献祭给一只名为钵迦的罗刹，最终，是Archer的二哥，或者说……三哥？怖军，替城中百姓解围。”  
依旧是在慕尼黑的雪夜，摩诃婆罗多的两位英雄坐在巴伐利亚教授家中，看着后世之人试图解读他们所创造的历史。身在局中之时，他们皆是当局者迷，如今，局中人变成了旁观者，却发现旧日的恩怨如同一场戏剧，曾经的自己仿佛也变得模糊不清。  
教授在提起怖军的时候尴尬地看了一眼银发的枪兵和不知隐藏在哪里的阿周那，思索着该称怖军为阿周那的二哥还是三哥。太阳之子对于这些称呼上的事情并没有太过在意，而灵体状态的阿周那则略带讽刺地说道：“称他为我的二哥并没什么问题。毕竟，虽然在血缘上我们确实还有一个兄长，但一直以来同荣辱，共患难的是我们五兄弟。”  
听见这火药味十足的话，贝兹教授再次感觉自己的情商不够用，这种时候最明智的方式是转移话题，而太阳之子却认真地点了点头，一本正经地肯定了一句：“这点确实不假。不论是五子共妻还是象城豪赌之后的流亡，你们五兄弟确实做到了有福同享有难同当。”  
“你……！！！”  
这已经不是当天晚上Archer第一次想要实体化把迦尔纳打一顿了。连本来在认真听课的爱葛莎都感叹起枪兵组的御主和从者在钢铁直男般的情商这点上是多么相似。  
“Lancer……我还真没见过你这样当哥哥的……”  
“爱葛莎，别说了……他不是我哥哥。”  
看着兄弟之间再一次紧张起来的气氛，贝兹正了正投影仪，随后尴尬地问道：  
“我该继续讲下去吗？”  
“讲！”  
在场的所有人出奇地达成了一致。  
“在独轮城这一段，我们看到了一个有趣的悖论。独轮城因为那只罗刹的存在而不受其他威胁侵扰，但代价却是要定时送一个孩童去给罗刹做食物。威尔，这是否让你想起了相似的情景？”  
“哦！我当然知道！在那部叫做《雪国列车》的电影中我们也曾看到过相似的悖论，是否要为了大多数人的利益而牺牲一个无辜的人！”  
终于有自己答得上，能够理解的部分，威尔露出了兴奋的神情。  
“你想说的是电车悖论吧……”  
“啊……对，电车悖论……是……”  
威尔挠了挠自己的小卷毛，略有些尴尬地背诵起课本上的内容，“电车悖论是……你是否会把即将撞死五个人的电车转向只会撞死一个人的轨道上。般度五子也面临同样的困境，是救一个孩子，将独轮城暴露在危险中，还是为了让独轮城继续得到庇护而眼睁睁地看着那个孩子被吃掉。”  
“那你觉得怖军的这一行为错了吗？Lancer，如果换作是你，你会选择救一人还是救一城呢？”  
“这种假设毫无意义。就算有人告诉我怎样才是正确的做法，我无法保证在抉择那一瞬间我会怎么执行。我唯一能够确定的是，不论我最后选择了哪一方，都会坦然去面对随之而来的代价和后果。”  
当贝兹将问题抛给迦尔纳的时候，他并没有以选择题的方式回答，而是质疑了这个问题本身。这一回答让贝兹也感到有些惊讶，但随即却露出了释然的神情。  
“有趣……悖论之所以被称之为悖论，正是因为没有绝对的正确。或许，仅仅是量化来说，更多人会选择牺牲一人而确保最大利益。可是……般度五子在独轮城看到了一个即将因为失去孩子而痛彻心扉的家庭，那是善待他们的善男信女，也是因为失去孩子而陷入绝望的父母。这对于他们来说并非一人与一城这样可以量化的东西。道德悖论的矛盾不在于理性上什么正确，而在于即使有了最好的答案我们出于感性也不一定会选择它。”  
“虽然没有对错，关键时刻必须有一个决策者做出选择，并承担后果。”  
爱葛莎感叹道：“在这种没有绝对对错的困境下，不论选择哪一方，都会招致怨恨与诟病。或许，你的决策是拯救一人还是拯救五人，但人们眼中却会当做你是杀死一人或杀死五人。因此，许多时候，人们并不愿意成为决策者，反而是将决策的权力交给别人。到了最后，那些没有什么道德负担的人反而成了决策者。”  
“决策者必须拥有这样的担当。真正的领袖都是在无数个电车悖论中不断取舍，并且背负着所有的道德枷锁负重前行。”

落日的余晖下，一座金碧辉煌的空中庙宇在火红的云海中穿行，维摩那的驾驶舱内时不时会传来此起彼伏的笑声，天空中充满了愉快的空气。  
“这座婆罗多的空中堡垒要上手也并没那么难嘛，呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“氪哈哈哈哈哈，对于古印度的神之战车我生前便有所耳闻，没想到是真的，英雄王，光驾驶可不够，我们还需要熟悉它的武器。”  
“放心，本王早就摸透了它的门路，等下你们就擦亮眼睛好好瞧着吧！梅林，还有多久才能到秣菟罗啊？”  
一路上，这俩老顽童笑得像个孩子，一旁的南丁格尔强忍着一拳打爆整个控制室的冲动，拳头都快捏出水来——要不是秣菟罗战况告急，这座空中堡垒又不能无人驾驶，她一定会先给这两位患者做开颅手术。  
“以Pushpaka Vimana的飞行速度，应该已经快到了才对……秣菟罗现在应该已经被罗刹围困，因此，地面上的目标应该很明显才对……”  
白袍子巫师试图用千里眼探查一下秣菟罗的情况，地面上奇怪的动静很快引起了他的注意。  
“秣菟罗情况不妙……必须尽快……”

“什么情况……城外的百姓……不是已经尽可能地撤回城中了吗？”  
秣菟罗的城墙上，头顶镶着摩尼宝珠的红发弓手已经不眠不休地战斗了好几天，摩尼宝珠的神力让他不会轻易疲劳，可是，眼前的一幕却让他怀疑起自己的眼睛……  
起先，他以为天边黑压压的一片是罗刹族的又一波进攻，直到他发现那些衣衫褴褛，遍体鳞伤的百姓！苏罗娑境内，成千上万的百姓如今正被罗刹一族追杀，狼狈地向着秣菟罗城的方向奔逃而来……  
“等一下！前排都是苏罗娑的百姓……全力射击后方的罗刹，掩护百姓撤离！”  
他扯着嘹亮的嗓门呵住了城墙上的射手，这才避免了误伤百姓……可是，大波百姓涌向城门，身后又是罗刹追兵，这绝非巧合……  
“可恶……”  
“快开城门！把百姓放进来！”  
看着城外百姓的惨状，坚战下意识地想要打开城门，却被俱卢的国师孔雀仙人拦住了去路。  
“你知道这种时候打开城门的后果吗？！以那些罗刹的速度，要杀死城外的百姓谈何容易？你以为它们为何要驱赶着这些百姓一路来到城墙外？”  
“你的意思是我们要眼睁睁地看着他们被杀吗！”  
坚战悲愤交加的话语并未在这位高天孤月般的仙人眼中激起任何波澜。他漠然答道：“不然呢？冒着让罗刹进城的风险放他们进来，你打算将城内的百姓置于怎样的危险中？”  
“那些逃亡的百姓里有他们的家人！！！前几天，好多死里逃生的百姓还告诉我，他们的家人在逃亡的过程中身受重伤，生死未卜……你现在要让他们眼睁睁地看着他们的家人再死一次吗！”  
看着罗刹的追兵距离逃亡的百姓越来越近，怖军已经急眼了，但眼前这位俱卢国师怎么说也是一名仙人，身为刹帝利他是不能轻易对婆罗门仙人动手的……  
孔雀仙人冷冷地看着流亡的王子，以鄙夷的语气说道：“你们真的以为自己是在为民请命？说漂亮话倒是容易……”  
“这不是漂亮话……不论后果是什么，由我来承担。”  
“坚战殿下……”  
奎师那虽然和孔雀仙人素来不和，但这一次，他也觉得罗刹一族的行为有蹊跷，坚战看着奎师那与雅度族的老国王乌格拉西纳，双手合掌，眼神里充满了诚恳与不可动摇的信念。  
“国王陛下，以及瓦苏戴夫……我知道这将是一个危险的决定，身为一名流亡者，我更没资格请求一国之君冒着亡国的风险而舍身取义。但是……即便抛弃同胞，牺牲少部分人能让我们得以苟延残喘，幸存的人也将无法心安理得地活下去。我们需要对抗的敌人不仅仅是罗刹……他们更希望看到的，是将我们也变成和他们一样冷酷无情，不择手段的怪物。如果我的三弟也在这，他也一定会支持这个决定……”  
“坚战殿下……总有一天，你也会明白……”  
奎师那虽然想要劝阻，可苦于时机未到，他只得欲言又止。虽然班遮罗一战已经让他见识到了战争的残酷……但局外人与局中人仍有本质的区别。  
“奎师那，有办法在阻止罗刹入城的情况下保全百姓吗？”  
老国王望着秣菟罗的拯救者，那罗延的化身，奎师那点了点头，乌黑的莲目里闪烁着智慧的光芒。  
“这个办法需要用到马嘶殿下的法宝。这个法宝对于手无寸铁之人不会造成任何伤害，但对于手持兵器，杀意毕露之人则是致命的武器。”  
“哦？你说的是那罗延法宝Narayanastra？”  
马嘶尚未解放过这件宝具，奎师那居然这么清楚自己的老底，这让他有些意外。但由于现在救人要紧，他也没多想，正准备答应的时候，孔雀仙人竟阻止了他。  
“那可是这场战斗最后的王牌。如果秣菟罗被攻破……这是扭转战局的唯一方法。瓦苏戴夫，你比我更清楚这个法宝的特点，在同一场战争中，这件法宝不可使用两次。为了这些被罗刹当做诱饵的百姓……你打算这么快就让马嘶交出王牌吗？”  
“你错了，孔雀仙人……这个王国的百姓才是它的王牌。”  
老国王用苍老的声音坚决地答道：  
“如果这个王国的国君拒绝为他的子民提供庇护……那么失去人心，王国土崩瓦解也只是时间问题。”  
“为了成全正法，不惜拿一城的百姓作为陪葬？”  
孔雀仙人阴沉地看着奎师那与老国王，俊美的面孔上扬起一丝诡异的笑容。  
“也罢……就算城破人亡，我也有全身而退的方法，就让我看看你们能否将这愚蠢的正法践行到最后。一旦情况失控，承担后果的可不是你们。”  
他走向了红发的弓手，对方金色的眼睛里闪烁着坚定的战意，仙人似乎还有别的打算，因此并没有干涉他的决定。  
“我不会阻止你。做出你认为正确的选择即可。”  
“我会使用那罗延法宝。还请上师与各位在那之前为我争取足够的时间。”  
“谢谢你……大师兄。”  
坚战正要诚恳地答谢马嘶，对方却若无其事地摆了摆手，  
“没什么好谢的。我不过是和那人一样，对自己的武艺信心十足罢了。就算没这个法宝，我也有把握守住这座城。”  
马嘶说罢，拉满手中的长弓，虔诚地吟诵起那罗延的颂词。伴随着法宝的解放，额头上的摩尼宝珠也随之释放出更多魔力，如同熠熠生辉的暮星，亦如点燃黑夜的薪火。  
“Om Namah Narayanaya...”  
满弓之上，一把杵状的利剑正在缓缓形成。奎师那与孔雀仙人纷纷施咒，为城墙上的弓手加持，以漫天的箭雨狙击百姓身后张牙舞爪的怪物。随着夜幕降临，大地上布满了血红的光点，那正是罗刹一族闪烁的眼睛……伴随着黑夜的掩护，罗刹的速度也变得更快，并且更具攻击性……当百姓靠近城门，众人甚至能够听见被罗刹撕咬的百姓的哀嚎。  
“打开城门……”  
城外血腥的一幕让雅度族的士兵近乎直接愣住，放在控制闸上的手也不听使唤，怖军见几个小兵已经懵了，直接凭借自身的蛮力拉动了几人才能拉开的控制，随着城门大开，蜂拥而至的不仅仅是百姓……所有人都倒吸了一口凉气，甚至开始后悔这个决定……   
“来不及了吗……”  
“由我来争取时间。”  
坚战拿起长枪，兄弟四人一同守在门前，阻挡着百姓身后的追兵。当几只破门而入的罗刹开始巨化，悠扬的笛声在黑夜中响起，灵巧的千头蛇随着笛声起舞，迅捷地缠住了变形的巨人……  
“就是现在……”  
眼看罗刹大军即将破城，耀眼的火光将夜幕点亮，紧接着，骤雨般的火弹从燃烧的夜空中落下，如同火山喷发，流星坠地……火弹会根据对象的性质变幻形态，对于小型罗刹，那是火球与利箭，对于巨化的罗刹，则成了所向披靡的金刚杵，而对于手无寸铁的百姓而言，那仅仅是一场温和的小雨……  
“礼赞那罗延，宁静自在相，安卧于蛇床，脐生莲花者，至尊之主宰……”  
伴随着那罗延的赞歌，漫天的火雨如同灭世的战火，亦如灌顶的甘霖，洗刷着这片大地上的罪恶……看着血红的光点在城墙下渐渐熄灭，耳边，百姓的哭嚎也变为了那罗延的赞歌，红发的战士扶着被战火烧焦的城墙，终于如释重负地倒了下去。  
“父亲……难敌……我做到了。可恶……明明还没到休息的时候啊……”  
“好好休息吧。我那爱徒也不是什么不知疲惫的神仙。要和他较劲也不急于这一时半会。”  
孔雀仙人轻轻托住了精疲力竭的战士，凉薄的嘴角勾起一丝诡异的笑容。  
“睡吧……接下来，不论发生什么，都由那群自诩正义的家伙来承担就好。”  
城中的百姓正在因劫后余生而欢腾，那些在逃亡中破碎的家庭也因而得以团聚……  
这原本是值得庆祝的景象……  
直到为逃难的百姓送去衣服和食物的般度兄弟听到一些非常奇怪的话。  
“真的太感谢你们了！我的丈夫在我面前被罗刹掏出了心脏……我以为我再也见不到他了！”  
“我的妻子当时已经失去了心跳，我向那罗延祈祷，没想到她真的活着回来了！”  
“当我而儿子被罗刹抓走，我还以为我的儿子会被罗刹分食，太好了，他居然还活着！”  
这些不经意间的对话让坚战脸色煞白……  
不对……  
这座城的危局……现在才刚刚开始。

小剧场：  
坚战：如果3D还活着，一定会支持我的决定。  
奎师那：……你特么还有脸提帕斯，要不是你，这个时间线的帕斯能死吗？  
阿周那：支持个鬼啦！还不是因为你仗着自己是兄长逼我乖乖听话！  
孔雀仙人：切，说得好像你3D在能改变战局一样。  
难敌：没了你的3D你还算个啥？  
马嘶：别哭了，你3D已经被盎伽王……  
坚战：没有3D让你们欺负，现在都改欺负我了是吧？（日常被嫌1/1）

没啥吊用的科普：  
Narayanastra那罗延法宝是马嘶在俱卢之野，德罗纳战死之后对般度族放的法宝，这种法器会空投无数火焰弹，唯一的规避方法是放下武器展现出完全的服从。当然，由于葵花自己就是那罗延的化身，所以般度族那边全员变成法国干员，咳……全员放下武器躺平了不反抗，结果大师兄的宝具就浪费了……在这里就沿用这个设定，不过改成了对于没有战斗力的普通百姓无效。这个法宝还有个特性是，一场战争中只能用一次，如果用第二次就会反噬到自己的军队。

  
第五十章 秣菟罗死守战（中）  
“兄长……我有一种不祥的预感。”  
般度族的幼弟仰望着乌云蔽月的天空，黑夜尚未结束……笼罩在秣菟罗的阴云也不会如此轻易消失。那罗延法宝让这座城避免了被罗刹族从外部突破的惨剧，可真正的灾祸，却起于萧墙之内……  
“围栏内的动物们告诉我，它们闻到了死者的气息……”  
无种（阿周那的幼弟）努力安抚着躁动的马群，可是，动物会话的能力却让他听到了各种令人不安的消息。再回想一下百姓们说过的话，一个可怕的想法涌上了坚战（阿周那的大哥）心头。  
“不……我们中计了，无种，偕天，快去通知奎师那，并告诫城墙上的士兵，加强守备！怖军（阿周那的二哥），随我一同去收容城外百姓的地点！”  
坚战与怖军现在只希望自己的战马能够在悲剧发生之前抵达百姓的聚集地……  
然而，兄弟二人还未赶到地点，就听见了撕心裂肺的惨叫……  
“父亲，你怎么了！？”  
“我的孩子……是我呀！！！你快醒醒……啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
刚刚安置好的百姓已经陷入了一片骚乱，像是中了罗刹族的幻术一般，许多人陷入了疯狂，人们开始斗殴，甚至相互撕咬……伴随着血肉模糊的声音，几名伤员已经被一名两眼布满血丝的男人咬断了动脉！  
“住手！快冷静下来！！！到底怎么了？”  
怖军试图冲入人群，阻止百姓发狂的行径，可很快，他就被失控的群众包围，由于不能伤及无辜，他甚至不敢动用自己的一身蛮力……  
“呜……妈妈……为什么……”  
就在怖军被围困的同时，一个年幼的男孩当着他的面被一名疯掉的妇女咬掉了脸颊，愤怒与痛苦令他冲破了人群的束缚，一把抓起了那名啃食着自己孩子的女人，可是，当他将那名妇女打晕以后，身后又传来了惨烈的叫声——就在他挣脱围困的时候，一位发狂的年轻男子被他甩出了几米之外，他的头部撞在了房梁上，死相极其惨烈……这位手刃过无数罗刹的猛士惊惶地看着自己沾满鲜血的手，一时间，他根本不知道自己是在杀人，还是在救人……  
“兄长……我到底在做什么？”  
耳边，百姓的惨叫与人们相互厮杀的声音却并未消失，怖军知道自己必须做点什么……可是，他的双腿却像是扎进了脚下的土地……  
该怎么办……  
到底是哪里出错了呢？  
为何会变成这样……  
就算罗刹一族精通幻术，也无法通过伪装成人类就骗过那罗延法宝的判定……  
莫非……那些罗刹在百姓身上植入了什么延时的咒术……亦或是……罗刹的幻术师在赶尸？！  
“怖军……今天回来的百姓……只怕在回来之前就已经死了。现在这些四处伤人的……已经不是人类。”  
坚战颤抖着说出了这个恐怖的猜想，可是，他紧握着长枪的手却分明还在颤抖……  
“大哥……你在说什么？”  
怖军难以置信地看着自己的兄长，空洞的眼睛如同一个无助的孩童。  
“记得今天，有一位妇女告诉我们，她的丈夫被掏心，却还是回来了吗？”  
坚战颤颤巍巍地走向了跪倒在地的二弟，向他伸出一只手。  
“走……我们去看看那家人……”  
还赶走到那名妇女家门口，横七竖八的尸体与满地的血泊就让两兄弟心底一颤，怖军率先冲进了房间，那名今天才回到家中的丈夫，此刻竟正在吸食邻居的鲜血……血液与肉渣沾满了它的嘴角，怖军怒不可遏地大吼一声，抄起战杵就向男人头上砸去，  
“嘶……”  
尸鬼闻到了怖军的味道，在怖军发起攻击的一刻迅速扑向了他，其力度直接冲破了脆弱的墙面，怖军将尸鬼举起，狠狠摔向了地面，随后扬起战杵就要给他致命一击……然而，就在这时，几个孩子的声音从背后传来……  
“你要对父亲做什么！！！”  
“你们好好看看这还是不是你们父亲！！！”  
怖军指着男子嘴边的鲜血，正要迅速解决这只尸鬼，那群孩子竟挡在了尸鬼面前，水汪汪的眼睛里满是泪水……  
“不要杀死我们的父亲……求求你……我们好不容易才重新见到父亲的！！！”  
当这位能够手撕罗刹的猛士看着孩子们苦苦哀求的眼神，手中沾满鲜血的战杵竟悬在了半空。就在他犹豫的瞬间，那名早已发狂的父亲张开长满獠牙的血口，扑向了自己的孩子……伴随着一道银光，血花模糊了怖军的视野，他睁开眼睛时，冰冷的长枪已经刺穿了那名男子的喉咙。  
“大哥……”  
冰冷的血液溅落在坚战的脸上，男子的血液早已不再有人类的温度，可是……这位父亲的孩子们又如何愿意相信，眼前的父亲是一具尸体呢？  
“父亲没了，我们该怎么办…………”  
“把父亲还给我们……”  
孩子们围在父亲早已冰冷的躯体旁边，痛彻心扉地哭嚎着，这似曾相识的一幕让坚战和怖军想起了一些他们不愿回首的往事，看着失魂落魄，不停在一边抹眼泪的二弟，坚战强忍着内心的悲伤与自责，咬着牙说道：  
“他已经不是你们父亲了……没有哪位父亲会想要伤害自己的孩子。”  
几位孩子中，年纪稍长一些的男孩靠在父亲胸口，以嘶哑的声音喊道：“为什么……你救了我们的父亲……却要当着我们的面杀了他？！”  
“如果他还活着……那么他的愿望必然是让你们平安地活下去。”  
般度的长子紧握着拳头，手心已经被刺出了鲜血。  
“怖军，我们走……既然我们一时冲动造成了现在的局面，那么……就必须由我们来承担这个后果。”  
他毅然朝着百姓暴动的方向走去，下定决心猎杀所有入城的尸鬼，这已经是坚战能够想象到的，最糟糕的局面……然而，放百姓进城的后果，远远超出了他的想象。当秣菟罗四面的城门同时落下，罗刹可怖的嘶吼跨过了街道……  
那一刻，他才真的感受到什么叫做万念俱灰。  
是那些被他放入城中的“百姓”……被罗刹操控着从内部打开了城门……  
“瓦苏戴夫……”  
他已经葬送了自己的三弟……如今，难道连表亲的国家也要毁在自己手里吗？  
‘你们真的以为自己是在为民请命？说漂亮话倒是容易……’  
‘为了成全正法，不惜拿一城的百姓作为陪葬？’  
‘一旦情况失控，承担后果的可不是你们。你真的以为，若这个决定为秣菟罗带来灭顶之灾，你将背负的只是一个骂名而已吗？’  
一时间，孔雀仙人充满讽刺的话语如同耳鸣般响起，他跪倒在地，银色的长枪深深刺入了泥土里。  
如果阿周那还活着……或许还有力挽狂澜的可能。  
可是，就连这份希望，也早已葬送在了他手中。  
看着从城门外杀进来的罗刹，坚战毅然捡起了地上的长枪。  
就算要结束这可悲的一生，他也必须以刹帝利的身份，光荣地战斗到最后！  
这么想着，已故的三弟的声音竟再次在耳边响起。  
“等待，并且心怀希望吧……既然你已经做出了你认为正确的选择，就不要轻易去否定自己的初衷。”  
就在坚战的银枪与罗刹的利爪相接的瞬间，复仇的黑炎从天而降，身披墨绿色斗篷的银发男子竖起一道火墙，将罗刹的军队与百姓的区域分隔开来。  
与银发男子同时杀到的还有坚战曾在树林中见到的女医师。就在她落地的一瞬间，一道强劲的气浪将周围的罗刹击飞，眼看后方还有敌军前赴后继地赶来，女医师用异国的语言吟诵起一段类似于祷词的咒语，伴随着南丁格尔的誓词，神圣的光辉罩上了秣菟罗的街道。天使手中银白的剑刃扫过暴乱的人群，仿佛是斩断了瘟疫之源，陷入疯癫的百姓竟恢复了平静，望着从城门方向不断涌来的罗刹士兵，她打开了枪上的保险，紧急治疗即将开始。  
“你……究竟是谁？”  
望着复仇者苍白的面孔，复杂的情绪涌上了坚战的心头，他的直觉总是在告诉他，阿周那还活着……  
“咳哈哈哈哈哈……别胡思乱想了。我不是你想要找的人。”复仇者肆无忌惮地笑着，头也不回地冲进了罗刹的军阵中，通过他迅捷的速度与致命的毒火快速解决了后排的幻术师，至于前排的盾兵和重甲……那个女人想必用手术刀就能完全解决了。  
原本跪在地上猛男落泪的怖军忽然闻到了一股熟悉的花香，当他抬起头，在班遮罗遇到的那位如同花神一样美丽的白发巫师出现在了眼前，花之魔术师指了指那位变成尸鬼的父亲，怖军惊讶地发现，一团雾气一样的东西竟从那位父亲体内升起，试图逃离南丁格尔的结界……魔术师早有准备，施法捕捉了那团白雾，那只附体的怪物才终于原形毕露……他有着人类的体貌特征，却十分苍老，面容狰狞，如同枉死的厉鬼……  
“根据资料，你们遇到的是起尸鬼Vetala。它们原本是游荡在阴阳两界，无所去处的游魂，却被咒术所驱使，附身在人身体上……必须找到驱使它们的家伙才行。所以啊，这位壮士，请将你的愤怒留给那个亵渎死者的混账东西，而不是留给自己。”  
梅林说罢，用开花的魔杖为风神之子愈合了身上的伤口，  
“奎师那很担心两位王子的安全，让我们先来这边帮忙。起尸鬼交给我收拾就好，快去和奎师那会和吧！”  
“我不能走。在你施法的时候我会保护你，你已经救了我两次，我不会丢下你的，花仙！”  
“哎？！”  
还没来得及为这个奇怪的称呼感到疑惑，这位热心的壮汉就扛着战杵朝西城门方向的罗刹奔去。  
与此同时，东墙的方向，头戴孔雀翎，乌发莲目的雅度男子正平静地吹奏着金色的长笛，城门前，千头蛇随着笛声起舞，阻拦着任何试图闯入城中的罗刹，连同变身后的精英都对这只力大无穷又十分灵活的蛇王束手无策……   
前来挑战的罗刹不是被巨蛇吞入腹中就是被毒液腐蚀，几只巨人也在猛蛇的绞杀中窒息而亡……可是，对方的首领对于舍沙似乎早有准备，随着一声声清亮的啼鸣，天空中出现了成千上百只金色眼睛的蛇雕……  
这些鸟类拥有坚实的利爪与锐利的啄，是蛇的天敌……舍沙迅速朝着天空喷吐出火球，城墙上的弓手也万箭齐发，试图将蛇雕赶走，但这些金色眼睛的飞禽竟做出了违背天性的判断，它们迎着火焰与箭雨俯冲而下，以双爪束住蛇身，利嘴钳住蛇头……虽然不会立刻致命，但足以封住舍沙的行动，并且避免它长出新的蛇头……  
“赶尸者……连这些可怜的鸟类也不肯放过吗？”  
笛声的曲调骤变，由灵的旋律动变得低沉婉转……然而，这些蛇雕似乎并没有被安魂曲超度，它们并非尸鬼……而是……被召唤者复活过的活物。  
“它们说……它们要报答主人的救命之恩……”  
无种惊恐地看着这群掠食者，痛心疾首地喊道：“他只是在利用你们而已呀！！！”  
“射击，射击，射击！直接物理超度不就好了！”  
就在巨蛇舍沙身陷囫囵之时，天空中飞来一连串的炮火，将黑压压的一大片蛇雕轰散，无种和偕天抬起头，只见一座金色的庙宇在黑暗的夜空中闪烁……  
“来得真及时啊，‘洛丹伦的阿塞斯王’。”  
奎师那仰望着炮台全开，对着城外的罗刹军队空投火弹的Pushpaka Vimana，露出了如释重负的笑。  
“城外的家伙交给我，维摩那的破坏力太大……所以，城内的罗刹就交给你们了。”  
英雄王愉悦地操控着新的宝具，庞大的空中庙宇在他高端职业玩家的操作下竟和舍沙一样灵活，不论是袭击维摩那的空行罗刹还是来自地面的对空魔术都被他完美地闪避开来，并且漂亮地还击。  
眼看神之战车居然在空中玩起了蛇皮走位，奎师那竟有些哭笑不得……但现在的他并没有这个闲心去管英雄王如何使用维摩那……城中情况十分不妙。  
“可恶……这些家伙难道杀不完吗！”  
护士长的手套已经沾满了罗刹的鲜血，她已经不记得这是第几波进攻……就在她捏紧拳头，准备继续阻挡罗刹的进攻时，身后的复仇者按住了她的肩膀。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，冷静下来，仔细看看与你交手的家伙。”  
“你想说什么？”  
爱德蒙的声音让她稍微找回了一点理智，她仔细观察了一下前方的敌人，它们身上的伤口……确实是致命伤，可诡异的是，这些罗刹的身体居然还在动。  
“倒下的罗刹重新站了起来。一直以来，同我们战斗的都是同一波敌人。有几只罗刹已经被我烧成灰烬，但哪怕只剩骨灰，施术者也有办法将它们重新拉起来战斗。”  
“可恶……那个亵渎死者的混蛋在哪！！！”  
“事到如今，必须把他们烧得连灰都不剩了。”  
黑色的火苗在他身上升腾，他狂笑着，金色的眼睛里闪烁着凶煞的光芒，这复仇鬼的模样让凶恶的罗刹也不寒而栗。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，带着百姓离开这里。”  
救死扶伤是医者的本能，而他这个复仇的怪物……更适合用凶恶的獠牙撕咬夺取性命的恶魔。  
“明白了。到结界里来！！！”  
被罗刹破门而入的秣菟罗，现在已经没有一片称得上安全的地方……在这个等活地狱一样的战场上，护士长用钢铁般的意志与纯粹的信仰创造出了一个没有伤害与死亡的结界，将目所能及的百姓庇护在天使的羽翼之下……  
可是，结界之外，杀戮仍在继续……  
“怎么会变成这样……”  
马嘶是被百姓的哭喊声惊醒的。使用那罗延法宝近乎耗尽了他的力量，可是，降临在秣菟罗的灾难却让他下意识地握住了长弓。  
“可恶……该怎么办……那罗延法宝不能使用第二次……看来只有那个……”  
“马嘶，不要冲动……现在的你根本无法使用梵颅法宝……而且罗刹已经入城，来不及了……”  
孔雀仙人在他开弓之前扣住了他的手腕，看着城内的火海与残尸，马嘶近乎失去了冷静，焦急地喊道：  
“上师，这到底是怎么回事？！”  
“罗刹大军动用了起尸鬼。他们的首领掌握了赶尸的禁术。这座城……已经没救了。”  
仙人的话语让马嘶对自己一时冲动，交出那罗延法宝的事情懊悔不已……他搭箭上弓，几只破城而入的罗刹很快就被他的怒火吞噬……然而，下一秒，那些被烧得只剩灰烬的罗刹竟重新获得了血肉，并且站起身继续前进……  
“孩子，你不能留下。留在这里只会和整座城一起走向毁灭。趁现在，我可以把你传送到难敌殿下与盎伽王身边。”  
“秣菟罗如果陷落，我还有何颜面去见他们？”  
“是坚战把百姓放进城，才导致了现在的局面。”  
孔雀仙人试图劝阻，可马嘶却转过身，决绝地走向了残破的城墙，“夸下海口，说没有那罗延法宝也能保住秣菟罗的人是我。让全城百姓身陷囫囵的，正是我的傲慢与无知。如果我战死在这，请替我转告难敌和盎伽王……我辜负了他们的信赖。”  
看着红发战士坚毅的背影，孔雀仙人并没有再试图阻拦，而是意味深长地问道：  
“你还年轻，你拥有惊人的天赋与强大的潜力，若是活下去，必然能洗刷这份耻辱，并且为你的家族带来荣耀，为了守护这座城的百姓，即便是战死沙场，被世人唾骂，也绝不后悔吗？”  
“啊……是的。”  
当马嘶毫不犹豫地如此回答，孔雀仙人脸上浮现起一丝鬼魅的笑意。  
“瓦苏戴夫……现在，要拯救这座城……恐怕只有这么一个办法了。”  
东城门，舍沙用庞大的身躯阻挡了罗刹的步伐，可是，其余的城门已然被攻破……百姓四处奔逃，雅度族的战士们横尸遍野，在这血红的迷雾中，身着华衣的男子昂首阔步向奎师那走来，与战争的硝烟显得格格不入。  
“一件你已经无法使用的武器……或能改变这个无解的战局。”  
他的笑颜如同盛开的白色曼陀罗，这种艳丽妖娆的花朵能让人暂时忘记疼痛，却也充满了剧毒。

小剧场：  
奎师那：卧槽……这就是传说中的……骗宝？  
孔雀仙人：哼。只许你们骗我爱徒的衣服，不许我骗你们一个破轮么？  
坚战（幸福）：以前是我3D替我收拾烂摊子，现在又有一位声音和3D很相似，疑似3D亡魂的男人帮我收拾烂摊子，真的太好了……我一定要认他做我3D！  
阿周那（信长笑）：……大哥你到底是眼瞎还是耳聋？只要强度够，是不是我都无所谓对吧？！你也觉得，比起一个仓管，那个强化后的绿卡更好用是吧？啊？！  
伯爵（点烟）：以后救你大哥的任务还是别找我了，我可不想凭空变成别人的弟弟。还是那种可以拿出去赌博的弟弟。  
梅林（考哥怒）：你们能不能不要把声优和角色混为一谈啊！  
黑呆（鄙夷的笑容）：我觉得……你还是先担心一下Archer家傻不愣登的二哥有没有把你当成女孩子吧……梅莉酱。  
怖军（激动）：我第一次看到走到哪里哪里开花的女孩子！！！长得这么美丽，心地又这么善良，还会用魔术救死扶伤……一定是仙女吧！！！  
阿周那（冷漠）：不，二哥，他不仅是妖怪，还是个男的……算了，当年连所罗门王都被他欺骗感情，以二哥你的脑子……被骗是很正常的。  
南丁格尔：Archer的哥哥们真是一个比一个奇葩，还是两个幼弟比较听话……  
无种/偕天（恐惧）：不……你别过来……我们真的不要再被你治疗了！

没啥吊用的科普：  
看过邪恶力量（Supernatural）的小伙伴不知道还记不记得Vetala，以及那张带着梵文的图？在美剧里，这是会吸食人血还会用毒的怪物，但古印度鬼怪传说中的Vetala和邪恶力量中描述的十分不同。关于古印度的起尸鬼（Vetala），源于古印度鬼怪故事Baital Pachisi。这种鬼怪喜欢倒吊在孟加拉榕的枝干上，并且能够附身于死尸，尸体一旦被起尸鬼附体就会停止腐烂，它们还可以在不同尸体之间反复横跳。鬼怪故事Baital Pachisi中，一位名叫Vikram的国王捉了一只起尸鬼扛在自己背上要送到庙里去，那个倒吊怪一路上给国王讲故事，很多有趣的寓言和神奇的传说，想分散国王的注意力，顺便让国王开口，自己好逃跑，那些故事也包括一只起尸鬼如何附体在一个美女的情夫的尸体上占那个美女的便宜（A meanest person can also have humanity），还有四兄弟可以通过骨灰复活动物（The four boys who made a lion）。特异点里，这些被罗刹驱使的起尸鬼因为是附在人身上，又没发动攻击，所以躲过了宝具判定。

古印度有一些流派喜欢在尸林修行（众神之王里大家是否还记得大天牌骨灰爽身粉……），其中很多求到梵天祝福的阿修罗和罗刹都是以及其变态的苦修方式取悦了老干部，因此，召唤起尸鬼很可能就是从坟场修行诞生出来的一些咒术。起尸鬼还有许多邪门的能力，由于它们游荡在阴阳两界太久，总是有些会法术的人想抓它们（抓来驱使），所以起尸鬼很讨厌人类，会去把人搞疯，或者让孕妇流产，以宣泄自己对人类的不满。

由于印度版聊斋Baital Pachisi是11世纪出书的，和摩诃婆罗多时间相差特别远，虽说11世纪出的那版是根据更早的版本写下来，但也没说更早的资料是什么时候的，所以几乎可以当做丰富剧情和副本的成分，或者当成罗刹一族的邪术就好。毕竟，这个特异点的罗刹一族在能力上进化了很多。

  
第五十一章 秣菟罗死守战（下）  
“‘有一千万像我一样有力的牧人，他们被称作那罗延人，个个英勇善战，在战斗中，难以制服。这些军队作为一方，而我作为另一方，在战场上放下武器，不参战。普利塔之子啊！你按照自己的心愿，在这两者中间选择一个吧！因为按照法则，应该由你先挑选。’   
俱卢之战开始前，难敌和阿周那都曾去多门城，争取奎师那的支持。为此，奎师那虽然心意已决，却并未直接回答，而是将选择摆在了两人面前。  
一面是无坚不摧的精锐部队，一面是手无寸铁的智者，阿周那却毫不犹豫地选择了在战场上不参战的黑天。俱卢之战中，奎师那以阿周那御者的身份出场，凭借其智慧与胆略为般度一族带来了胜利。  
所以说，威尔，真正的智慧能胜过百万雄兵，亦可逆转绝境。Lancer和Archer在经历过那场大战后，要应付现在的局面并不难。希望你能够安心前往巴黎，不必为我感到担忧。”

“可是……为什么奎师那身为主神的化身，拥有妙见神轮，却选择在俱卢之战中不用任何武器，只是作为阿周那的御者参战呢？直接使用妙见不就好了吗？”

“你忘了我之前说过的话了吗？一旦介入人世间的局，便会受制于局中，妙见神轮说起来是武器，实则是主神力量的具象，若是要为凡人竖立典范，光靠显神通是不行的。更重要的是，奎师那信赖着他的搭档，他的挚友……  
他的友人是婆罗多最强大的战士，即便没有妙见神轮，他强大的友人也不会在武艺上输给任何人。Archer并不缺乏力量，他需要的，是友人的信赖与引导。  
如今，幸运的是，站在我和爱葛莎小姐身边的是婆罗多最强大的两位战士……而这一次，我们能够信赖和依靠的，也并非神力或奇迹，而是……可靠的搭档。”

“我相信教授一定不会输的！”  
\-----------------贝兹：后传中赚兼职真好。咕哒：用实用主义的眼光看奎周？教授你不懂爱……------------------  
“一件你已经无法使用的武器……或能改变这个无解的战局。”  
孔雀仙人别有用心的话并没让奎师那感到意外。  
这个故事中不可避免的一劫，该来的终究还是会到来。  
“你想说，那件你亲手封印，致使我无法使用的妙见轮（Sudarshana Chakra）？”  
“封印无解，你我都清楚。但你不能使用妙见，不代表别人不行。”  
仙人扫视着遍布秣菟罗的战火，青金石般的眼睛里仿佛有毁灭的烈焰在熊熊燃烧，  
“你早已预见到了这一刻，却选择袖手旁观，直到局面不可收拾。还是说……这也是你计划的一部分？”  
瓦苏戴夫深邃的莲目如同一片波澜不惊的镜湖，映射着其照见的所有阴谋与恶念。孔雀仙人莞尔一笑，对此供认不讳，甚至有些洋洋得意地说道：“那又如何？如果不是你和你正义的盟友害本座元气大伤，本座也不会爱莫能助~~要怪，只能怪你纵容坚战愚蠢的行径。”  
“你的花招或许能使你贪得一时之利。但你和难敌王子建立起来的国家亦会同你的雕虫小技一样短暂而脆弱。”  
奎师那的警告并没有让孔雀仙人有任何收敛，他凑上前去，挑衅地盯着那双乌黑的眼睛，“这话我还给你，瓦苏戴夫。我知道你为了你想要守护的东西并不介意弄脏自己的手。但我比你更脏。这看似洁白无暇的羽翼早已陷入污泥……我会很乐意将你也拽入泥泞里。”  
“那是因为我知道，为了我所要守护的东西，不论背负多少污名都是值得的。敢问仙人，又是什么让你心甘情愿变成这幅模样？”  
那罗延的化身，莲花眼的奎师那审视着那张俊美又无比阴冷的面孔，仿佛想要看看在那光鲜的皮囊之下究竟还藏着什么。身为那罗延的化身，这世上原本没有他所不知晓的东西，可是眼前这个男人竟会有令他也看不透的地方。  
“在这一点上，我们永远无法达成共识，亦不可能相互理解。就像你无法理解我的爱徒为何会背弃正道，而我则无法理解德罗纳的傻儿子为何突然放下了出人头地的执念，想要与这座早已沦陷的城池共存亡。”  
“马嘶可知道……这也是你为他设的局？就算现在的他能够拿起妙见，这份建立在谎言之上的觉悟又能持续多久？”  
听到谎言一词，孔雀仙人戏谑地笑道：“假作真时真亦假。难敌殿下想要建立的国家，在你眼中又何尝不是一个谎言？当这些谎言变成真理的一天，你和你所谓的正法，将会成为谎言。你会害怕吗，奎师那？你对你的正法又有多大的信心？”  
“想要这件法宝，大可不必对我用激将法，甚至大费周章设下如此低劣的局。妙见只是一件法器，法器的力量取决于使用者……若马嘶殿下想用，拿去便是。”  
得到肯定的答案后，孔雀仙人那张凉薄的脸上勾起一丝胜利的笑容。  
“让马嘶提前使用那罗延法宝的人是你，现在，让你也交出你的制胜法宝，不算卑鄙。”

“你错了，仙人。我的制胜法宝……并非妙见。”

“梅林……城内到底是什么情况？这群该死的罗刹简直没完没了！”  
夜空中闪闪发光的金色庙宇不负众望地成为了抢眼的靶子，随着来自罗刹术士的炎弹与空行罗刹的数目越来越多，蛇皮走位的英雄王也开始感觉眼花缭乱。俱比罗的维摩那在破坏力和攻击范围上确实远胜于他的私人飞行器，但神之战车也逃不过树大招风的定理……  
若是放在平日，英雄王有十足的把握在成为靶子之前就消灭地面上的罗刹部队，可这一次……对方的首领居然可以使用亡者复生的邪门咒术，这直接让第一波奇袭的效果付之东流。  
“是赶尸之术……王哟，你能找到施咒之人吗？这种起死回生的咒术通常需要在尸林中使用……因此，施咒的术式必然在城外的某处坟场。”  
“可恶……本王要是能找到那个杂修，它早就被我挫骨扬灰了，城内到底解决没有？！”  
为了干扰他的行动，那群罗刹术士竟唤来了闪电与暴雨……耀眼的电光与倾盆大雨不仅扰乱了他的视线，更是让维摩那的操控变得困难，要不是因陀罗的儿子就站在迦勒底这边，英雄王甚至怀疑神界之中出了个叛徒……  
“在解决了……在解决了……”  
城内的百姓安置点近乎变成一片榕树林，为了让附身于百姓的起尸鬼Vetala尽快离开宿主，梅林用开满鲜花的魔杖点地，转瞬之间便独木成林，伴随着美妙的咏唱声，野性生长的榕树将安置区的亡魂纷纷吸引了过来。  
这些倒吊鬼回到了它们平日里栖息的榕树枝上，像极了冬日里挂在枯枝上的树挂。看着这满林子自挂东南枝的起尸鬼，连手撕罗刹的怖军也感觉心底一颤，而早已见过各种噩梦的千年老妖却十分淡定地扩张着榕树林。  
“没想到这么多……完全不知道该如何处理呀……伯爵哟，你的火快烧到我的林子了……”  
“嘶……不这么做它们会一直复活……”  
西城门下熊熊燃烧的黑火肆无忌惮地吞噬着罗刹的军队，身披墨绿斗篷的纵火犯如同一道闪电在阵列中迅速穿梭，从西城门进攻的罗刹近乎被复仇的黑炎消灭殆尽，然而薪火燃尽之时，爱德蒙的情况也不容乐观……在大规模使用宝具后，失控的毒火亦会反噬自己，他掸去了风衣上的火星，极力保持着呼吸平稳，但还是被护士长看出了端倪。  
西城门虽然已经肃清，但是南北城门依旧有罗刹兵源源不断地涌来，爱德蒙深吸一口气，正要再一次发动宝具时，护士长一手拿着手术刀，一手举枪对准了他的脑袋。  
“患者，别乱动。”  
“梅尔塞黛斯，现在可不是……”  
“这位姑娘，你在做什么？”  
爱德蒙早已习以为常的场面把身边的坚战吓了一大跳……难不成那位‘阿塞斯王’说的治疗……是这种方式吗？‘洛丹伦’果然是个民风彪悍的国家。  
见爱德蒙的眼睛依旧闪烁着金色的流光，没有停止宝具的意思，护士冷冷地说道：“现在可不是逞强的时候。必要的话我会直接紧急治疗。”  
“切……真是没办法跟你讲道理啊。”  
随着一声清脆的咔嚓声，护士解开了枪上的保险，爱德蒙知道这个女人一旦发起疯来根本不会讲道理，金色的眼睛终究还是褪回了原本的颜色。  
“清醒了吗？”   
“你打算怎么办？你的结界也快撑不住了吧……”  
“少废话。到结界里来，你需要治疗。”  
天使的羽翼依旧庇佑着手无寸铁的百姓，虽然理论上南丁格尔的宝具也有极限，但她钢铁般的意志下，这片没有死亡的净土依旧不会褪色。  
“除非你能对结界之外的事情视而不见。”  
爱德蒙还没说完，护士就装填子弹，走出了羽翼下的安全区。  
“不能。”  
“那么……容我现在拒绝接受治疗。”  
爱德蒙正了正衣帽，毅然留在了结界之外，而这一次，护士意外地纵容了这位患者不配合的行为。  
虽然不能使用宝具……但两人的力量应该还能再撑一阵。只是，在这悲观的战况之下，又还能撑多久呢？  
就在南门与北门方向的罗刹杀至安置区时，北面的塔楼上飞来无数燃烧的三叉戟尖……被三叉戟钉住的罗刹兵瞬间化为灰烬，业火的灼烧与神兵的力量令这些可以死而复生的怪物形神俱灭，同样的，被三叉戟击中的榕树与起尸鬼也一同消失在了火焰中……  
“大师兄……”  
坚战仰望城墙，只见硝烟之中，一名额头泛着耀眼光辉的男子正拿着一柄带有108个棱角的巨型刃轮与罗刹作战，舞动的火轮如同日蚀之下燃烧的日冕。  
“这是什么法器？”  
坚战并未立刻认出马嘶手中的妙见轮，毕竟，这件法器在那罗延手中是小巧而包罗万象的转轮，在马嘶手中却因为使用者的不同而产生了变化……  
每当他挥舞刃轮与罗刹战斗，刃轮便会根据战士心中所想变化出各种武器，包括拥有毁灭之力的三叉戟，无坚不摧的金刚杵，一击毙命的标枪，而这千百种变化竟被这位初次使用妙见的战士灵活运用，这柄巨型刃轮在他手中既能近距离碾压对手，亦可百步穿杨……  
“转轮啊……掀起愤怒之炎吧……Sudarshanchakra Yamaraja！”  
摩尼宝珠的力量被完全解放，犹如闪耀在夜空中的天狼，旋转的刃轮勾动着阳炎般的烈火，马嘶将手中的刃轮投向了城内那条贯通南北的中轴线，转动的巨轮火力全开，朝着涌入城内的罗刹兵径直碾压了下去，刃轮所经之处，披坚执锐的士兵尽皆湮灭，毁灭的火焰在大地上留下赤色的伤痕……

“尽管来吧……来多少……我都会宰了你们！”

狂野的红发将领举起刃轮，充满愤怒的咆哮令早已濒临崩溃边缘的士兵们重新燃起了战意，近乎覆灭的战线再一次被拉回了城墙。  
“妙见？这是怎么回事？那不是瓦苏戴夫的法宝吗……”  
宝具的名字让坚战惊愕不已……而头戴孔雀翎的莲花目此时正带着无种和偕天赶来，发现坚战与怖军都平安无事以后，奎师那这才松了一口气。  
“瓦苏戴夫……抱歉，都是因为我一时冲动的决定……”  
想起奎师那曾劝阻过自己，坚战双手合掌，羞愧得无地自容，奎师那轻轻摇了摇头，“殿下，我们都知道这很可能是一个陷阱，只是没有预料到罗刹一族会使用如此残酷的手段。所幸这一切还有转机……”  
“可是……瓦苏戴夫……”  
奎师那并未因妙见被骗走而感到有所惋惜，他双手合掌，向前来支援的迦勒底从者表示感谢，随后很快就进入正题。  
“当务之急是找到赶尸者。‘洛丹伦’的盟友们，我知道秣菟罗城外最大的尸林在何处……”  
“我跟你们一起去！”  
怖军顾不得与罗刹交战留下的伤口，大步朝奎师那奔来，“瓦苏戴夫，就算没有妙见，你还有我们。”  
“秣菟罗的百姓若是误以为王子们丢下他们逃跑可不好。赶尸者就交给我们处理吧。”  
梅林笑眯眯地走向了瓦苏戴夫，同为冠位级别的魔术师，奎师那自然知道梅林并非人类的事实，也知道这位千年老妖对付邪术相当有一套。斟酌片刻，他很快就点头答应。  
“如此一来……就拜托你们了。”  
“花仙……你一定要平安地回来！”  
“啊……那个……知道了知道了，我真的不是什么花仙啦！”

虽然一开始他并不信任迦勒底，但现在看来，帕斯确实遇到了一群可靠的同伴……

小剧场：  
坚战：……你们洛丹伦的女子都好可怕……除了那位橙发的女孩……还有正常人吗？  
咕哒（混沌恶的笑容）：呵呵呵呵呵坚战王你错了，我不是什么正常人，如果打死你可以爆圣杯的话，我也会毫不犹豫地……  
阿周那（冷笑）：御主，如果你想这么做，到时候记得派我出战。  
坚战：3D你怎么这样啊，3D……你到底有多恨我？  
怖军：大哥你错了，洛丹伦也有温柔的女孩子，比如那位花仙……  
神秘男子：你听说过魔法梅莉吗？（塞给怖军一本杂志）  
梅林：你呀……就别出来瞎掺和了好吗！！！  
阿周那：马达夫……你知道把妙见给马嘶会导致什么后果吗？  
奎师那：没了妙见我还有你啊。  
阿周那：……不，我说的不是这个后果……你自己看看……  
马嘶：哈哈哈哈哈！  
伯爵：咳哈哈哈哈哈！  
老金：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！  
南丁格尔：…………秣菟罗需要更多医院！现在，马上，立刻！！！全体紧急治疗！！！！！

没啥吊用的科普：  
关于月世界大师兄的宝具妙见轮（Sudarshana Chakra），大家应该都知道这是葵花的剃头神器，咳，法器……俱卢之战前，大师兄曾试图用梵颅法宝找葵花换妙见，葵花表示你行你就上，但由于当时大师兄应该也是有私心，怎么拿都拿不起来，所以没戏。那是他生前根本用不了的宝具。游戏里给大师兄的设定是当大师兄变得想要保护谁，不是出于私心战斗的时候，就意外地能用妙见轮了，这里孔雀仙人设的局也是为了用秣菟罗百姓的苦难和困境给大师兄创造这个条件，然后顺理成章地从葵花手里把妙见骗走，好让大师兄使用。和游戏里那个大大的轮胎不同，妙见在毗神手里的时候挺小巧的，虽看起来小巧玲珑，实则包罗万象，是时间和轮回的象征。游戏里大师兄那个轮胎……大家就当做是不同的人手里会根据那人的心性和特征展现出不同的形态吧。毕竟，古印度的宇宙观里，这些法器虽然强大，但更多的时候是持有者神力的一种具象化，而不是说随便谁拿了都能用出同样的效果。

孔雀仙人这个角色纯粹是特异点人物，大家不用去原著里找有没有这么个人，他就是个妈妈洗一样银币的老银币，而且还懂得很多神代的知识。至于老银币是什么身份，怎么来的，大家不妨猜一猜~~~当然不要脸的沙雕作者也不会这时候就给答案啦哇哈哈哈哈哈（和哈哈队一起快乐）

  
第五十二章 养蛊终害己  
“迦勒底的英雄们……是帕斯委托你们来的吗？帕斯近况如何？”  
在告别般度族的王子们，驾着战车朝着城外的尸林出发后，奎师那终于可以向迦勒底的英灵们打听起阿周那的消息。  
“Archer原本想亲自来秣菟罗，但为了不让盎伽王起疑……他不能这么做。正好，‘洛丹伦的阿塞斯王’想要操纵一下才抢到手的神之战车，便带着他的臣民来到此地。话说那夺取维摩那的战斗，那可是相当精彩~~”  
梅林愉快地讲起了一行人在拘萨罗经历的故事，包括阿周那在与巨人的战斗，以及维摩那争夺战中活跃的表现，在前方驾车的美发者听得津津有味，不知不觉已经笑至眉眼，这或许是自秣菟罗被围困以来，唯一一件让他开心的事情。  
“在幻境迷宫里，我们还进过一次阿逾陀，正在为如何见到罗摩发愁的时候，Archer居然换了一套行头，直接在罗摩的宫殿前自报家门……罗摩的卫兵居然真的放我们进皇宫，去觐见罗摩了！”  
听到这一段时，奎师那噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“我可以跟你打赌，就算帕斯不换回王族的那身行头，卫兵也一定会相信他是一名真正的王子。况且，以罗摩的眼光，也必然能看出他的本质。”  
“哦？你怎么知道罗摩是怎么想的？”  
南丁格尔半信半疑地看着这位神秘莫测的军师，爱德蒙回想着神话中的内容，轻描淡写地补充道：“罗摩和奎师那在印度教中都是主神毗湿奴的化身，罗摩是第七化身，奎师那是第八化身，因此，两人在神性上同源。”  
“你和那个家伙……感觉不太一样。”  
南丁格尔还没说出两人的区别，奎师那就没心没肺地补充道：“你想说一个是心思单纯，一腔热血的少年英雄，另一个是一肚子坏水的狗头军师吗？”  
“咳哈哈哈哈……你这家伙还有点自知之明嘛。”  
基督山伯爵可没想过跟这家伙礼貌，“一见面就想着抢令咒这种事，那位正直的少年确实做不出来。”  
“虽说是主神的化身，但我现在也是个会犯错的人类，就算是神也有一叶障目的时候。”  
奎师那并不打算否认最初夺取令咒的事情是个错误，虽然已经预见到死去的帕斯会以另一种形式回归，但若说阿周那再次出现在自己眼前的时候，他没有产生一些头脑发热的想法那都是假的。毕竟……他不能再一次失去帕斯。  
“丑话说在前头，要是你再打那个人的主意，我可不管你是人还是神。”  
“明白。若是我背信弃义，你大可以你的方式复仇。”

这种轻松的氛围并没能持续多久，众人就抵达了秣菟罗城外的尸林。  
秣菟罗城内的战火将夜空染得通红，焦黑的大地飘来了血腥的气味，幽冷的寒风掠过尼拘树形成的回廊，仿佛有什么东西在耳边呜咽。南丁格尔对此并不陌生……  
“这片土地……仿佛正在死亡。”  
尼拘树林外，是一片空旷的荒原，雪白的骨灰洒满了大地，与猩红的血液交织，形成一个不祥的图案，术式的祭品正是来不及撤回城中的，苏罗娑百姓的鲜血与内脏……法阵中心，一只脸上涂满骨灰的罗刹妖术师正吟诵着诡异的咒语，沙哑的嗓音如同嗜血的野兽。  
“那个亵渎死者的赶尸人，想必就是这家伙吧！”  
南丁格尔捏紧了拳头，正要越过法阵的边线，却被爱德蒙一把拦住。梅林一个咒语破除了伪装后，众人在发现困在法阵内的无数怨灵，它们原本是苏罗娑的百姓，死后应该进入轮回，却被赶尸者困在阵中，汲取力量……被折磨的灵魂痛苦地呜咽着，尖利的叫声令人头皮发麻……  
隔着法阵的外圈，一行人都能感受到怨灵在极度的痛苦中爆发出的破坏力。梅林向法阵中丢入一支开满鲜花的树枝，转瞬之间，粉红的花瓣便被愤怒的业火焚尽，枯萎的枝干化作微尘……  
“法阵的能量……竟是源于这些痛苦的亡魂？这岂止是亵渎死者……将他们折磨致死，又让他们死后不得安生……这简直是禽兽不如的行径！”  
南丁格尔举起枪，对着那只施法的赶尸者放出了无数银弹，可银弹还未能伤到赶尸者，便被尖啸的灵魂所扭曲。  
狰狞的法阵内，听到枪响的赶尸者缓缓睁开了眼睛，血红的双目洋洋得意地扫视着几位来者，随着咏唱的变化，法阵内的魂魄也开始变得更具攻击性……它们冲撞着法阵的边缘，伴随着法阵的动荡，整个荒地刮起了一阵妖风。  
爱德蒙竖起了一道黑色的火墙，正欲再次启动宝具时，悠扬的笛声响起……奎师那吹奏着金色长笛，摄人心魄的笛声跨过了荒原，穿透了结界，安抚着痛苦的亡者……一时间，那些哭嚎的亡魂放缓了行动。  
就在众人以为亡魂可以得到超度之时，赶尸者划破手心，将血液滴在了骨灰上，苍白的法阵燃起了毒绿的鬼火……伴随着劈啪作响的灼烧声，盘旋在法阵上空的亡魂冲破了屏障，朝着笛声的源头飞去。  
奎师那抬起头，乌黑的莲目审视着那一张张因为极致的痛苦而扭曲的面孔。他记得他们所有人……每一张脸……  
其中甚至包括温达文的村民，他儿时一起嬉戏的玩伴，曾经被他偷过乳酪的邻居，听他吹笛子的小孩……在他和大力罗摩赶回马图拉的路上，那些欢呼雀跃迎接他们的民众，为他和兄长加油打气的青年，为他们送上祝福的老人……  
奎师那停止了吹奏，那一刻，他终于听见了被笛声与哭嚎淹没的话语。

“为什么……为什么不来救我们……”  
“你不是拯救过一次秣菟罗吗？为什么这次却要抛弃我们……”  
“奎师那，你不是上主的化身吗？为什么不能把我们全部都救回城中？至少……救救我可怜的孩子呀！！！”  
“我的母亲当着我的面被罗刹吃了……下一个，是我的妻子……那时，神明又在哪里？！”  
“神已经抛弃了我们！你让我相信了神明还存在，可是……为什么连你也不管我们了？”  
“好痛啊……我好痛苦……为何没人来救我们呢……”  
“奎师那，为何要离我们而去？”  
“为什么……这时候才来……”

望着所有熟悉的面孔，哥文达放下了手中的长笛，张开双臂，如同拥抱往日的友人一样坦然迎上了愤怒的怨灵。  
“是我来晚了，没能救下你们所有人……对此，我不会做任何辩解。现在……这是我唯一能为你们做的一件事……承受原本应由我来承受的痛苦。”  
“狗头军师！”  
爱德蒙还没来得及阻止，奎师那便跨过了黑火的屏障，一瞬间，无数灵魂涌向了头戴孔雀翎的男子。  
“梵界之下，尽是充满轮回的世界，一旦归我之后，便不会再生……”  
面对刀风剑雨一样的狂潮，美目的男子双手合掌，如如不动，千百条魂魄如同百川入海扑向了他的身躯，而奎师那只是平静地咏唱着，就像风暴中为人们提供庇护的牛增山，就像……温达文那个为人们带来笛声与欢笑的孩童。  
“超越冥有，另有冥性永存，万物尽皆消逝，唯有冥性不泯。所谓永恒不灭的冥性，被称之为最高的终点。这正是我的无上住所，达到之后便不再复返……”  
包围着奎师那的风暴仍在持续，在死守秣菟罗的战斗中元气大伤的几位从者并没有余力去替别人担心，如今唯有尽快突破法阵……  
由于魂魄都缠上了奎师那，南丁格尔也终于能够忍住法阵带来的伤害奔向那名赶尸者，她不顾刀刮一般的疼痛，跨越了白色的边线，借助强大的治愈能力在法阵中维持着灵基，也正在这同时，一只身材魁梧，头戴金色王冠的尸鬼从尸尘中站了起来。  
“休想阻止我！”  
南丁格尔捏紧拳头，迎上了那只尸王，天使的呼喊加持了她的双拳，然而这原本足以碎骨的一击竟被尸王用手掌接了下来……  
“小心！”  
见尸王扬起右手，准备捉住南丁格尔的头部，梅林赶忙施展幻术，将护士长传送到尸王身后，南丁格尔取出手术刀，麻利地挑断了尸王的肌腱，随后一个肘击扫向了尸王的下巴。  
那只庞大的怪物被护士的力度击退了几步，但令人匪夷所思的事情却发生了——这只被挑断了手筋和脚筋的家伙居然还能行动，如同一只牵线傀儡！  
“唔啊啊啊！！！”  
它一脚蹬地，随后飞速冲向了护士长，爱德蒙点燃身上的毒炎，几道黑光瞄准了尸王的腿部，然而那几道黑光竟只是击在了剪影上，下一秒，那只尸王竟用肘锁住了南丁格尔的喉咙。  
“原来只有近战时你才用实体吗？！”  
护士长将手术刀卡进了尸王的关节中，就算这个家伙不怕疼痛，也不会像正常人一样行动，但即便是傀儡也会在关节被卡住的情况下失去灵活……果然，尸王的肘部使不上力气，而南丁格尔也得以挣脱。  
尸王拔出了卡在关节的手术刀，张开血口吟诵起了古怪的咒语，一把锋利的长刀在他手中汇聚成型……  
“这到底是什么东西？！”  
“情况很不妙啊……法阵本身已经会对她造成很大的痛苦，再对付这只尸王的话……”  
梅林用辅助魔术强化了南丁格尔的耐力与力量，随后提剑走到了结界边缘，“把它从法阵中印出来！”  
“它会中计吗？”  
南丁格尔正思忖着这家伙会不会有意识，那只尸王在看到奎师那以后竟径直走了过去……  
“奎……师……那……”  
它干枯的嗓音如同凶兽的低吼，而奎师那在安抚了千百条亡魂以后也早已面色苍白，僵直在了原地……他打量着那张近乎腐朽的面孔，果不其然，又是冤家路窄。  
“舅舅，是什么把你变成了这幅模样？”  
“秣菟罗的暴君，刚沙？”  
梅林感觉非常不妙，传说中，被奎师那推翻的秣菟罗暴君生前便和罗刹一族联手，精通各种邪术，也难怪这只尸王这么难对付……爱德蒙，南丁格尔和自己早就在秣菟罗耗尽了宝具，奎师那又承受了亡魂的怨气，短时间不可能恢复。  
“管不了它是谁了！”  
南丁格尔取出双枪，对着尸王的破绽一通扫射，而她之前的推测并没错，这只尸王有瞬移的能力，远程攻击对它来说近乎无效，就算击中，也只是打在不会痛苦的尸体上……下一秒，尸王的长刀已经挥向了她的脖颈……  
以南丁格尔的速度与反应力原本不难躲开，但她此时正好踩中了法阵上的骨灰，而赶尸者不知用了什么邪术让她不可动弹，就在这千钧一发之际，一个闪电般的身影将她推出了法阵。  
“嘶……”  
长刀划破了爱德蒙的后背，墨绿色的斗篷被染黑了一大片，南丁格尔下意识地想要用刚之看护为他止血，可是方才法阵造成的伤害却让她连维持灵基也已经十分勉强……  
“女人，快走开……”  
“闭嘴！”  
看着刚沙越走越近，南丁格尔依旧固执地从医疗包里翻着绷带与止血的药剂，梅林挥剑迎上了尸王，嘴里也开始念念有词地讲起故事。  
“哟，秣菟罗的暴君啊，你生前虽残暴不仁，与罗刹勾结，但好歹也是一国之君。瞧瞧你现在灰头土脸的模样！哪里还是什么国王？”  
显然，尸王被梅林口中的故事激怒，凌厉的刀法变得更加狂怒，每一击都让梅林手臂发麻。这位擅长故事的大哥哥一边招架，一边幸灾乐祸地笑着，  
“不仅如此，你还协助罗刹把你曾统治的国家搞得一团糟，虽然你生前就是在用铁腕治理秣菟罗，但至少那时你的国家强盛而繁荣，甚至能与摩揭陀齐名，而你也称得上是一代枭雄。”  
“住……口……！！！！”  
尸王大声嘶吼着，嘶哑的叫声令梅林浑身发抖，他险些一个趔趄栽倒在地，所幸他左手的法杖撑住了他的身体，当尸王挥刀横扫向梅林的腹部，花之魔术师化作无数花瓣，而“王的故事”仍在继续。  
“曾经，你利用罗刹的力量篡权夺位，登上权力的巅峰，如今竟被当做一只牵线傀儡一样的存在，成为罗刹一族的工具……”  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
在幻术结束的瞬间，尸王揪住梅林的脑袋就将他重重地甩了出去，就在它打算给梅林致命一击的时候，魔术师毒辣地说道：“被一只你生前瞧也瞧不上的妖术师像个奴隶，一个玩偶一样驱使，真是可怜而可悲啊！你现在……还是那个高傲的国王吗？你到底……是王……还是只能算个可怜的奴才？”  
“还在等什么？！快杀了它！”  
赶尸者见刚沙竟僵在了原地，催促着刚沙赶快动手，而刚沙却不为所动，两只空洞的眼睛死死盯着这位罗刹。  
“怎么了？你打算抗命吗！？”  
赶尸者质问着自己的傀儡，正要加强控制，却不料他的行为直接激怒了这名傲慢的暴君……刚沙一个瞬移消失在了赶尸者面前，下一秒，他就折断了罗刹的脖子！  
“死……都死吧！”  
秣菟罗的暴君丢下罗刹的头颅，冲向了早已无法动弹的花之魔术师……就在这时，密集的炮火从天而降，直击尸林中苍白的法阵……  
“射击，射击，射击！全都轰干净！！！”  
金色的庙宇在天空中闪烁，所有炮台都对准了赶尸的术式，早已憋了一肚子气的英雄王火力全开，根本不管尸林里还有谁家的祖坟，通通轰了个干净……  
望着吞噬尸林的火海，以及术式解除后归于尘土的暴君，奎师那不知是该庆幸还是该为死者感到悲哀。  
“洛丹伦的王啊，对于死者你能留点基本的尊重吗？”  
“哼，要不是本王及时赶到，这里就变成你的坟头了！”  
“……这么说我还真谢谢你两次雪中送炭了呢。”  
英雄王总是能令奎师那哭笑不得，但这个和自己一样不守规矩的家伙并不让他讨厌。随着维摩那降落在尸林旁，英雄王走向了狗头军师，向他伸出了一只手。  
“对于已故的仇人，你自然不会再想看到他们该死的脸，至于已故的友人……倘若同样的面孔，却物是人非，你也不会感到开心的。”

“我知道你的故事……重新见到恩奇都的时候，你不是挺高兴的吗？”  
“切，别拿你的表弟跟恩奇都比。”  
“……”

再一次回到秣菟罗的时候，黑夜已然结束，这座几近陷落的城市，也终于迎来了黎明。人们欢呼着，高喊着“马嘶”的名字，而尽管已经努力补救，般度一族的王子们依旧被当成了引狼入室的罪人……  
“虽然罗刹一族已经被击退……但要修复这个特异点却变得更难了。”  
梅林看着灰头土脸的般度王子们，不禁为如何将《摩诃婆罗多》的故事重新圆回去感到担忧，而奎师那则十分淡定地说道：“雅度一族内部在支持哪位王子这件事上原本就有分歧。即便是泛人类史中，雅度一族内部的纷争也是在更早的时候被埋下的隐患。”  
“不仅如此，你还老老实实把妙见交给那家伙了？”  
英雄王低迷的语气就像是被飞龙骑脸（电竞梗）。  
“是的。”  
奎师那点了点头，甚至不打算解释妙见是怎么被骗走的。  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈……很好，快赶上本王当年的惨状了。”

小剧场：  
奎师那：导演你行啊，开局给我发糖后面又抽我一鞭子！  
咕哒：这一集直接叫 惨 奎师那 惨 好了。  
奎师那：是啊，正传里那个坐拥后宫一万六，想开挂就开挂，基友妹子左拥右抱，人生与事业双赢的我怎么在这个特异点里又是死基友，又是被骗宝，又是死一村子老乡？还要不要修复特异点了！最重要的是……帕斯还一门心思只想跟迦尔纳看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，他都不想跟我看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学！  
阿周那：……不，马达夫，你误会了，没人想和迦尔纳看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，我只想跟他从白天打到夜晚，从弓术比到摔跤！  
马嘶：这么巧？我也只想和迦尔纳从白天打到夜晚，从弓术比到摔跤！  
难敌：你们也只能想想了！我早就和罗泰耶……（被捂嘴），舅舅！为什么我每次想说你都要拦我！

没啥吊用的科普：  
刚沙之死，葵花的王子复仇记是葵花遇到娜娜子之前的故事。整个故事围绕着马图拉的政治斗争展开。葵花的舅舅刚沙是马图拉著名的暴君，通过篡位获得了王权，后来，得知自己妹妹的孩子会杀死自己以后，囚禁了葵花的亲生父母，还杀死了他们所有的孩子。葵花的哥哥大力罗摩是通过转移到另一个女人的子宫（还有种说法是孩子出生后和另一个刚出生的女婴掉包）然后才没死，葵花是出生后被他爹在一个风雨交加的夜晚托着过河，被雅首达收养，然后才活了下来。葵花和大力哥在温达文长大，刚沙跟他的罗刹（也有说法是阿修罗）同伙们几次想暗杀他们俩都没成功，后来被感到秣菟罗救爹妈的兄弟俩反杀，后来葵花把王位归还给爷爷乌格拉西纳（中文翻译应该叫猛军？），然后自己跟大力哥去建立了多门城。最近有一部印度剧讲了这段故事，虽然主题是葵花跟他的初恋拉妲的爱情故事，名叫《拉妲奎师那》，这部剧……葵花的舅舅演员看上去有点眼熟？居然是13版难敌大公主！！！大公主你画风怎么越来越像徐•海王•锦•雷神•江了啊！！！

  
第五十三章 王子的布施  
回到秣菟罗以后，除了战后重建以外，治疗伤员的工作也刻不容缓。英雄王在开着维摩那赶往秣菟罗之前一定要带上南丁格尔和梅林也是出于这个考虑。战斗人员几乎都在南丁格尔的战地医院接受治疗，此起彼伏的惨叫让经验丰富的勇士们都吓得脸色煞白，可谓是听者伤心闻者落泪。  
最先接受治疗的爱德蒙叫得比他在伊夫堡受刑时还惨，马嘶听见后从未如此庆幸自己有摩尼宝珠的加护。听说般度族的二王子怖军想去找“花仙”给他治伤，却被身着红色军装的护士长拖着送进了战地医院，治疗过程中怖军的惨叫堪比难敌出生时那番鬼哭狼嚎，原本在营帐外等候家属的坚战听到战地医院的叫声后带着两个魂都快吓掉的幼弟不知道躲去了哪里。  
怖军并不知道，“花仙”现在不在城中，梅林将受伤的百姓收进了阿瓦隆疗养，毕竟，除了身上的伤，这些失去家人的百姓也正在经历心灵上的煎熬。英雄王开放了维摩那，让在战争中受到不小惊吓的孩子们登上空中堡垒和他一起在城外遛弯，看见孩子们脸上能再次绽放出微笑，奎师那十分感谢这位异国的王，还送了他一个孩子王的称号。  
救治伤员的工作不知不觉就进行到了晚上。前一个夜晚，这座城市陷入火海，现在的秣菟罗却格外地安静。  
从者是不会做梦的。  
可是，那天夜里，爱德蒙却仿佛看到了克里米亚战场上提灯巡哨，与死亡昼夜抗争的天使。皎洁的灯光将护士修长的身影投影在战火侵袭的墙壁上，与他在幻境中见到的场面是如此相似。只是……此时的自己却从一名旁观者变成了被护理的伤员。  
这种久违的安心……就像回到了马赛的故乡。对于一个因复仇和憎恨而存在的恶鬼来说实在太过奢侈。  
他从病床上坐起，如同逃亡一般迅速离开了战地医院。  
当南丁格尔巡哨一圈后，发现有一名伤员竟不知所踪，看来今夜的巡哨还不能结束。她在战地医院四处寻找，好不容易才发现一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，追上去却闻到了一股花香。  
“梅林？你不是在阿瓦隆……”  
“嘘……”  
花之魔术师示意南丁格尔不要说话，随后神秘兮兮地走到了沉睡的伤员身边。他轻轻一挥魔杖，方才还辗转反侧的士兵瞬间安稳了许多。  
“噩梦也会影响伤员的恢复~昨天的战斗，在许多人心中只怕已经是挥之不去的阴影。”  
提灯模糊的微光下，护士的面孔看上去柔和了许多，她点了点头，随后继续向其他区域走去。  
“那么……这里就拜托你了。”  
梅林并没有告诉南丁格尔的是，英雄王与他还有另一个打算……通过这些人的梦境，拼凑出更多线索。在这个特异点的故事被拼凑完整之前，如何修正都是未知。在古印度的世界观中，业力与因果才是推动一切的根源，若未能搞清起因，必然无法改变最终的结果。抱着这样的想法，梅林走向了熟睡中的般度王子。  
对于这几个流亡的王子来说，这注定是个难以入眠的夜晚。经历过昨日的灾难，尤其是提出开城救百姓的坚战，即便是在睡梦中也依旧紧蹙着眉头。梅林知道，他想必是被噩梦所侵扰，靠近时，果然听见他嘴里不断重复着一句话。  
“都是我不好……是我害死了你们……”  
挨着坚战的两位幼弟此刻也并不好过，他们一会哭着呼唤母亲（注：无种和偕天的爸也是般度，但妈不是贡蒂，是马德莉王后，般度死了马德莉殉情了），一会喊着阿周那的名字。  
“妈妈……你在哪里？为什么不要我们了……”  
“呜……阿周那哥哥……”  
看着两个平日里活泼可爱，却在睡梦中暗自流泪的男孩，梅林默默给他们盖上了被子，随后又看了看呼呼大睡的二哥。这位耿直的壮士会把情绪表露在外，但正因为是这样，他并不需要把负面情绪积压到睡梦里。梅林原以为能从怖军的梦境里查探到什么消息，可走近的时候才听到这位壮汉口中喃喃的全是“花仙”，吓得梅林开满鲜花的魔杖都秃了。  
算了，这位壮士的梦境还是不要查看的好。  
梅林像是逃命一样一溜烟消失在了营地里。  
“真是太可怕了……就没有个好点的梦吗？”  
就在他以为此次要一无所获，空手而归时，战地医院边上枕着刃轮入眠的红发男子引起了他的注意。原本在摩尼宝珠的加护之下，德罗纳之子并不会轻易感到疲惫，可连续使用两件法宝，其中妙见轮又是他头一次使用的武器，对他的消耗并不小，以至于他竟然在巡逻的过程中睡着了。

“哦呀，似乎是个不错的梦境？”

当梅林查看马嘶的梦，发现这个梦境无关于血肉横飞的战场，无关于暗潮汹涌的政斗，这似乎……是来自这位战士儿时的一段记忆。  
这段记忆的起点，是在恒河边上。象城的王储迦尔纳王子，此刻正在恒河边布施，不论布施的对象提出怎样的请求，他都会竭尽所能提供帮助。  
故事的主人公，一名皮肤黝黑，头顶镶着一块宝石的红发男孩和其他有求之人一样排着长队，他眨巴着琥珀一样的金色眼睛，心情忐忑地等待着。  
接受布施的队伍排得很长，小男孩惦着脚尖，想要看清那位象城王子的模样。男孩的请求其实很简单……那位慷慨的王子连身上的金饰与宝石都愿意赐予出去，一定不会觉得自己的要求有多么过分吧。  
怀揣着期待与不安，他终于站到了那位年少的王子面前。和传闻中一样，他戴着一对耀眼的金耳环，将那张俊俏的面孔映得发亮，雪白而饱满的额头上日轮状的提拉克如同一团盛开的无忧花，孔雀翎一般青蓝的眼睛令蓝天与河流都黯然失色。象征着王族身份的金饰与宝石被他一件一件地布施给了有求之人，王子身上的光辉却丝毫不会因为失去那些多余的点缀而有所褪减，这位沐浴着太阳光辉的王子自己便是象城最耀眼的宝石。  
“如果有婆罗门，流浪者，或者乞求者需要帮助……我，般度之子迦尔纳，请求他接受我的布施，我会对此非常感激。”  
望着对自己双手合掌的王子，红发男孩愣了半晌，不知该如何开口，正当他准备提出自己想要一头奶牛的请求时，河岸的另一边传来了一群孩童的讥笑声……  
“看呀，那个喝不起牛奶的穷孩子！”  
“他一定是来求牛奶的吧，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
来自同龄人的嘲笑令男孩憋红了脸，他咬着嘴唇，低垂着头，始终没能提出那个简单的要求……象城的王子朝那几个富家孩子瞪了一眼，严肃的神情令几个熊孩子落荒而逃，可是，当迦尔纳回首的时候，红发男孩已经恼羞成怒地跑开了……  
“你怎么了？”  
“不用你管……”  
红发男孩头也不回地冲向了一片幽暗的林地，迦尔纳不假思索地跟了上去，身后的卫兵赶忙喊住了他，“殿下，传闻那片森林里最近有罗刹出没……”  
“那就更不能不管了！这个孩子会有危险的！”  
“殿下！！！这……简直太乱来了……”  
“不必担心……有父神的金甲在，我不会有事的。把这个孩子送回家我就回来……”  
迦尔纳大步追了上去，却发现这个红发男孩并非寻常之人，他似乎学过武艺，身手矫健，走路带风，为了跟上他的步伐，王子甚至甩开了卫兵。  
“别过来！！！”  
红发男孩一边跑一边骂，迦尔纳并不知道，男孩只是不想被人看见自己沮丧的神情，而男孩也并不知道迦尔纳只是担心他的安全，  
“这片森林有危险……”  
迦尔纳话音刚落，一个巨大的黑影就拦在了红发男孩眼前，王子下意识地向男孩扑去，用后背替男孩挡住了罗刹的利爪……  
“躲开！”  
红发男孩诧异地看着这位不要命的王子，琥珀般的眼睛里充满了懊悔，就在他为自己连累了眼前的少年而感到自责之时，金色的流光笼罩了他的视野……闪耀着太阳光辉的金甲在少年线条优美的胸膛上汇聚成型。  
“没事吧？”  
明明才挨了一爪子，少年竟还在一脸担忧地看着自己，红发男孩一把拉开了挡在自己身上的小王子，随后迅速爬起身，召唤出一把弓。  
“你傻吗？！我根本不需要你救！这种东西我一个人就能应付！”  
伴随着男孩的咏唱，镶嵌在他额头上的宝珠释放出强大的能量，转瞬之间，那只张着血口的罗刹嘴里就插满了箭支。罗刹痛苦地嚎叫着，瞪着那红色的眼睛如同一只发狂的野猪向红发男孩冲去。  
迦尔纳见状召唤出一把长枪，正面迎上罗刹为弓手做掩护，借着金甲的力量，罗刹甚至无法对他造成一丝擦伤。在两人一近一远的配合下，那只罗刹很快就被解决。  
“你……不错啊。我还以为你是个养尊处优的花瓶。”  
“我不叫花瓶，我叫迦尔纳……你呢？”  
“我叫马嘶。”  
红发男孩打量着这位身手矫健的王子，对他的态度似乎不再那么抵触。小王子径直朝他走了过来，似乎还在检查他是否受伤，这让男孩不禁有些发笑。  
“我早就知道这个林子里有罗刹，但我身上带着摩尼宝珠，可以让我不受邪魔的侵扰。只是没想到你这么蠢，都没搞清情况就跟来了。”  
看着一脸得意的男孩，迦尔纳并没感到冒犯，而是像个大人一样严肃地问道：“你家住何处？我送你回去。”  
“明明自己也是个小鬼，别管我啦，管好你自己就行……”  
或许是不想让小王子看到自己家里一贫如洗的面貌，马嘶并没有立刻回家，加上天色已晚，他搭起一个简陋的棚子，打算等天亮了再回去。迦尔纳见他执意在林中过夜，随后离开了一会，没隔多久竟带着一只鹿回到了露营地。  
原以为这位养尊处优的王子会无法忍受在野外风餐露宿，而乖乖回到王宫去，没想到他居然是个愣头青，说要送自己平安回家就一定要送到家门口才行。这让马嘶哭笑不得。  
象城的王储不知从哪里学来了野外生存的能力，竟有模有样地捡了一堆柴火，当红发男孩以为小王子会表演钻木取火时，他竟瞪大眼睛，表演了一出真英雄以眼烤肉……马嘶吓得当场叫了出来。  
“这么强大的能力你居然拿来烤肉？！”  
小王子并没觉得这有什么问题，而是淡定地将烤好的鹿肉递了过去。  
“吃吧。”  
红发男孩看着香喷喷的鹿肉，咽了咽唾沫，可随后还是摇了摇头。迦尔纳以为他害怕自己用眼睛烤出来的肉会有什么问题，于是先咬了一口，“你看，可以吃的。”  
“我是婆罗门，不能吃肉。”  
“这片森林里并没有别的食物……”  
“我知道……”  
红发男孩说着便盘腿打坐，想要以修行的力量来克制住肉体上的饥饿，可肚子却还是没出息地叫出声了。  
“人在饥饿面前都是一样的。吃吧，我不会告诉任何人。”  
这时候小王子的话简直就像恶魔的低语一样，红发男孩摇了摇头，信心坚定地说道：“就算你不告诉任何人，天知地知……”  
迦尔纳抬头望向了空中那一轮皓月，随后拉开长弓，不知使出了什么法宝将月亮掩在了乌云背后。  
“现在月神看不见了。”  
“你看得见。”  
“我闭上眼睛了。”  
就在迦尔纳闭上眼睛以后，他听见的并不是狼吞虎咽的声音，而是一声声低沉的抽泣。  
“你在哭？”  
“没有！不是说好闭着眼睛吗！？”  
“我没睁开……”  
“……”  
红发男孩抬头打量起依旧紧闭着双眼，恪守诺言的小王子，赶忙揉了揉眼睛，“你睁开眼睛看，我哪里哭了！”  
那位小王子果然听话地把眼睛睁开了，可是，那双青蓝的莲目就像一面镜子，在两人四目相对的时候就已经照见了他真实的情绪。  
“可以告诉我吗？”  
他并没有直接戳破男孩的伪装，而是试探地问了一句。  
“吵死了……”  
红发男孩一把夺过小王子手里那串鹿肉，大口吃了起来，吞咽食物的同时大滴大滴的眼泪也不争气地落了下来。  
“你说的没错，人在饥饿面前都是一样的。什么清高的婆罗门……还不是别人眼中喝不起牛奶的穷孩子。”  
迦尔纳静静地坐在红发男孩身边，小王子并不擅长说安慰话，唯有将身上仅有的披挂盖在男孩背上，一言不发地听他倾诉了一个晚上。

梅林并没听见之后的谈话内容，因为下一幕的梦境已是第二天清晨的场景。

待第二天清晨，天蒙蒙亮的时候，马嘶随着晨曦的微光找到了出口，此刻，太阳之子正迎着河边升起的第一缕阳光，他捧着装满河水的壶，习惯性地唱起了苏利耶的颂歌。当金色的光辉洒满恒河，逆光的男孩仿佛生出了金色的翅膀。  
马嘶揉了揉眼睛，觉得自己一定是还没睡醒看花眼了。仪式结束后，小王子也发现了他，郑重地问出了昨天还没来得及说出口的问题。  
“对了，我还未来得及问你……你是否愿意接受我的布施？”  
“哈？”  
马嘶愣了半晌，随口就是一句：“你那对金耳环挺好看！”  
“一定要这对耳环吗……”  
太阳之子看上去似乎有些困扰，马嘶挑起眉毛，玩笑地说道：“你身上也没别的值钱的东西了吧？我还以为你真的有求必应呢~”  
“这对耳环与我的血肉相连……如果你一定要这对耳环的话，只要切掉耳朵的一部分，应该可以……”  
这个愣头青小王子竟直接掏出了刀子，马嘶一拳敲在了他脑袋上，随后就是一声大吼：“喂！你个傻瓜，你还真要割呀！也太好骗了吧！”  
“明明你骗人才是不对的。”  
“你这家伙……以后可别随便答应别人的要求啊！”  
看着小王子一脸无辜的表情，马嘶竟有些火大，原本还有些睡眼惺忪的红发男孩被他这么一惊吓是彻彻底底精神了。  
“如果不要耳环，那我还能给你什么呢？”  
“不是已经布施过了吗……”  
“嗯？难道是烤……”  
“闭嘴吧你！”  
就在迦尔纳一头雾水地反思着自己是哪里说错话的时候，红发男孩忽然严肃地看着他，以起誓的语气说道：“你是象城的王储对吧？作为回报，等我出师的那一天，我会成为你的战士，向你献上我的武艺。”  
红发男孩突如其来的承诺让太阳之子愣在了原地，手中的水壶险些掉到河岸上。  
“为什么是这种表情啊！”马嘶忍不住捏了一把少年白皙的脸颊，“你这幅淡定的表情什么意思！不稀罕吗？！”  
少年的脸被捏得有些发红，原以为他会痛得哭出来，没想到那张波澜不惊的面孔竟露出了温暖的笑意。  
“我……很高兴。”  
“……原来你是会笑的啊。”

“马嘶，你最近修炼很勤奋啊。”  
“当然……父亲，等我成为一名强大的战士，我会去象城……投奔迦尔纳殿下。”

这个梦境原本十分美好，可是，梦境的主人回忆到此处时，却不知为何有些悲伤。当梅林深入梦境，他隐约听见了一些模糊的声音……

“什么？迦尔纳殿下要出去打仗了？太厉害了！我也一定要好好修行，成为强大的战士！”  
“母舅，你骗人！迦尔纳王子……他才不会轻易死在阿修罗手里！我见过他身上的金甲……他是不会被暗算的！”  
“我听说你们两个在幽界长大？丑话说在前头，我可不想和阿修罗扯上关系。”

这些零散的对话随着梅林进入一片荒芜的土地结束。烈日炎炎的荒地上，三位年轻的男子正在寻找着什么，看他们风尘仆仆的模样已经奔波了很久。梅林当即就认出了这三人，他们正是盎伽王，难敌以及梦境的主人。  
这三人之中，盎伽王与马嘶似乎并未显出疲态，但难敌却已经快要到达极限，三位年轻人在经历了长途跋涉后终于找到了一个村落，难敌拖着疲惫的身躯走向了一间简陋的小屋外，敲响了破旧的木门。  
“你们知道这个村里住的是什么人吗？也罢……生于幽界的你们应该不知道……”  
马嘶还没说完，那道木门就打开了，从陋室中走出的是一位衣衫褴褛的老妇人。看着老妇人的服饰，马嘶有些震惊，而难敌却双手合掌，礼貌地请求老妇人能给他一碗水喝。老妇人并未犹豫，将屋内的水壶递了过去，而这位俱卢的王子想都没想就一股脑喝了个精光。  
“难敌殿下，你……你真的不知道……”  
马嘶的声音引起了老妇人的注意，当老妇人听见殿下这个称呼，并发现难敌身后还站着一名婆罗门男子的时候，她脸色煞白，当即瘫软在地上。  
“我真的不知道你们都是高贵之人……抱歉……身为不洁之人……我……不该接触你们……”  
难敌先是愣了一下，随后竟俯下身，扶起了跪倒在地瑟瑟发抖的老妇人。老人本能地想要避开，难敌却并不介意，他看着老妇的眼睛，诚恳地说道：  
“没什么好抱歉的，相反，我应该感谢你的慷慨。在饥渴面前人都是一样的，哪还有什么高贵或不洁？”  
他取下了腰间的钱袋，想要答谢这位村民，却发现老妇人却早已泣不成声，她推开了钱袋，沧桑的声音里充满了哽咽。  
“殿下……你已经给了我最宝贵的布施。”

离开村庄后，马嘶一直沉默不语，难敌原以为是自己带他进了不可接触者的村庄而让他感到冒犯，正要为此道歉，谁知，他竟若无其事地摇了摇头。  
“这算什么……在你们来之前，我连破戒的事都干过。”

终于……找到了一个不错的梦。   
饱餐一顿的梦魔露出了心满意足的笑容。

  
小剧场：  
依旧是沉重过后的沙雕……  
许愿大师兄！许愿大师兄！许愿大师兄！重要的事情说三遍！  
没错，我熬夜写这篇沙雕就是为了2.4来临的时候抽到大师兄！大师兄你一定要来我迦！你来了我让你天天跟小太阳打架然后给你喂满100级！！！  
在那之前……我去养肝了……大家晚安。  
马嘶：翻出我缺钙和看着别人喝牛奶就哭的黑历史就是你表达爱的方式吗！  
咕哒：大师兄的梦里果然全是小太阳……我还有点想查看下二哥的梦境怎么办……  
梅林（瑟瑟发抖）：……还用查吗？！  
阿周那：……梅林，你给人留点隐私吧！  
马嘶：我的隐私才是已经被偷窥得差不多了吧？！  
八卦的金先生：哦~~~原来马嘶才是先来的啊。而且……还被那位Lancer扑倒过？  
爱葛莎（掐断了手中的笔）：……完了，骨科股又要熔断了……不论是先来后到还是肢体接触，甚至还有间接性接吻……Archer你都彻彻底底地……被两个男人遥遥领先了……  
黄旭东：飞龙骑脸还怎么赢？！还怎么赢？！  
奎师那：帕斯，别再追求不切实际的东西了……谁先来已经不重要了。不管是难敌还是马嘶先来，都和你没什么关系了……  
阿周那：……你们让我一个人静一静好吗！

没啥吊用的科普：难敌庙的典故，附带一些沙雕作者的牢骚  
关于难敌庙的典故，Ajaya那本书（感谢一位太太推荐，难敌女主，咳，难敌置身于修罗场中心的故事）的作者是这么描述的：五子被放逐期间，难敌曾去搜寻他们的下落，由于路上口渴，找到一个村子，他向村里一位老妇人讨水喝，老妇人直接给了难敌，难敌当场喝了个精光，结果老妇人看衣服注意到难敌是个刹帝利，而老妇人自己是一名“不可接触者”，被人们视为不洁的存在。老妇人很害怕，她知道，告诉难敌实话自己很可能会当场被杀，但她还是选择实话实说。而难敌并没在意，而是表示“在饥渴面前没有什么种姓之分，你把一位口渴的人，需要帮助的人的利益置于自己的安全之上，你是高尚的。”这件事让整个村都非常震惊，都来围观大公主，毕竟，从未有任何一位出身高贵的人将这些不可接触者当人看。然后大公主后来还帮助了这个村。后来这个村修了个庙，但供奉的不是神明，而是大公主和他的小伙伴们。  
这个庙现在都还在，香火旺盛，根据Ajaya的作者描述，节日期间前来祭拜的有十万多人，他都没想到会有这么多。正是这个典故让这位作者写了这么一篇大公主中心的基情故事……

“There were more than 100,000 people assembled to watch theprocession and pay homage to the presiding deity of the temple. The devoteesbelonged to all castes and creeds and the fervour they displayed was bewitchingto watch. Strangely enough, the majestic festival was in honour of a man I hadalways believed to have few admirers, if any.”

这钙片写到现在，要说我对俱卢方没点个人偏好是不可能的，毕竟小太阳是我三服都抽到的从者（肝……又疼起来了）。写到现在我是难迦奎周大三角都吃，因为我本来就是杂食，对于般度方，甚至有读者说再创作以后更可爱了，所以我有没有抹黑或侮辱原作，我觉得读者老爷们应该有话语权一些。

有人说难敌不是什么反抗种姓的斗士，之前也有人谴责我歪曲历史，颠倒黑白，无非就是因为我偏俱卢方，加上我主要创作，查的资料不可能像学术派那么全，这些讨伐我已经回应过，所以不必多讲。要讨论，欢迎般度和俱卢方的学者开个辩论会，怼我这个业余不会赢得我的尊敬。

我不会说我理解的难敌就是真实的，因为抛开没人真正见过的那段历史（就算是司马迁先生的史记也会带个人情绪，比如对项羽用“本纪”，对陈胜用“世家”，所以在下一直把摩诃婆罗多当成伊利亚特和封神榜这样的神话群像看待），难敌庙里供奉的已经不仅仅是个历史人物，而是一个精神的寄托。这种作为一个神话中的反派被能有庙确实稀有。封神榜的纣王也是有褒贬不一的说法，最近的《武庚纪》还把他塑造成英雄，但也没听说过纣王庙。

难敌在摩诃婆罗多里确实是反派，但同时也称得上是一代枭雄，这点俱卢之战的电影塑造得不错，把难敌阴暗的一面以及枭雄的一面都展现了出来。复杂的人物比纯粹的好人坏人吸引我。因为我看摩诃之前先看的冰与火之歌，对于每个人都没有非黑即白的观念。

可以说般度和俱卢方很多角色都是让我又爱又恨的。他们好的地方让人喜欢得不得了，沙雕的地方又让人骂娘，但不影响人去喜欢。冰与火之歌的弑君者，三傻，小恶魔这些人物形象都不是固定的，没有一个是完全的正人君子，也没有一个坏的彻底，当然也不乏布雷尼这样的清流和小剥皮这样的纯变态，不过摩诃婆罗多里大部分人物都不是这两个极端。我笔下的俱卢和般度方也都不会是纯好人或纯坏人。

高手过招，势均力敌，为了各自的信念和利益而战斗，这才是史诗的精彩之处。伊利亚特两边阵营，阿基里斯和赫克托耳都是真英雄，在他们的立场上都没有错，而我眼中的摩诃婆罗多也是各为其主，各司其职的一场虎啸龙吟，阿周那和迦尔纳对我来说就像阿基里斯和赫克托耳。可以说，正因为对手是赫克托耳这样伟大的战士，才成就了阿基里斯的英雄之名。


	8. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第54-61章 开战前的准备

第五十四章 绝密行动  
“你看得见那个放置的鸟，那只鸟所在的树，也看得见我吗？”  
“我看见了那只鸟，可是，树或者您，我都看不见。”  
“如果你看得见那只鸟，你再说说鸟的情况。”  
“我看得见鸟的头，看不见它的身体。”

即便是时隔千年，天授的英雄依旧未曾忘记自己刚涉足弓术之时，德罗纳上师的考验。甘狄拔的弦响如同辩才天女的琵琶声，让人心旷神怡。在成为英灵之后，阿周那也一刻也未曾松懈过，加上这个特异点的盎伽王更加危险，他更是不分昼夜地精进着自己的弓术。  
俱卢的营地里，不乏用于弓术训练的箭靶，然而普通的训练距离对于天授的英雄来说就像满级号进了新手村。  
迦勒底的御主见状出了个馊主意，建议他把箭靶拉远点，因为在她的故乡，形容一个人弓术强大，会用“百步穿杨”。比如三国时期有位名叫黄忠的老将军年过七旬也依旧有百步穿杨的弓术。  
这个典故让Archer非常震惊，不仅仅是因为那位老将军一把年纪还能开弓，更是对“百步穿杨”是何物产生了好奇。在得知百步穿杨是指百步开外的距离下射中树叶后，阿周那似乎深受启发，并且暗下决心一定要付诸行动。  
在娑罗树林的边缘，左手开弓者挽弓如月，屏息凝神。如同在德罗纳上师身边学习武艺之时一样，当他全神贯注地瞄准自己的目标，整个世界仿佛都化作虚空，只剩下了那片随风摇摆的娑罗树叶，他能够清晰地听见风起之时，树叶发出的簌簌声。叶片上的露珠，颜色的变化，乃至细微的纹路都被他尽收眼底。  
这一击……不会有偏差。  
阿周那从容地松开了弓弦，离弦的利箭不仅精准地命中了目标，其力度还正好将叶片沿着中轴分成了两半，然而他还来不及为此感到高兴，林中就传来了奇怪的动响……几只受到惊吓的小翠鸟飞出了树冠。  
“那背后……竟还有鸟巢？”  
真是失策。自己竟也有一叶障目的时候。阿周那如此想道。  
“在战场上，难道你还想看到敌人背后还有什么吗？专注于一个目标并没有什么问题。”  
偏偏是这种时候，那个不温不冷的声音不适时宜地从身后传来。此时已是黎明，想必那人早已完成了苏利耶的礼赞。阿周那僵在了原地，他对自己的弓术拥有绝对的信心，可现在这近乎是出丑的一幕竟被那个男人发现，实在是令人羞耻到了极点。  
“我可不需要什么安慰话，尤其是出自你口中。”  
阿周那收起长弓，停止了练习，身披素衣的红发男子仅看了一次，竟一语道破他射箭时的习惯。  
“你认为是安慰话吗？你的目标是叶片的中轴，并非那几只翠鸟，当你瞄准之时，你眼中只有你的目标，那片叶子被你用恰到好处的力道切开，此等专注与控制，绝非寻常人所能做到。看来那人生前在培养你的弓术时用的是和德罗纳上师一样的方式。”  
盎伽王的话语中充满了赞许与欣赏之意，可在阿周那听来却意外地刺耳，只因这位和自己旗鼓相当的宿敌也和自己一样……能够看见百步之外被精准切开的那片娑罗树叶。更令他不快的是，虽然是自己隐瞒身份在先，但迦尔纳将自己误当成晚辈这件事让他产生了一种两人并不对等的错觉。  
“你一定不是来看我练习弓术的。说吧，有什么事情找我。”  
阿周那并不打算继续刨根问底的话题，比起被盎伽王观察下去，单纯的盟友关系尚且在他接受的范围内。盎伽王似乎不能在这里说出任务的细节，只是召唤出了踏炎的黑色战马。  
“先回大本营吧。有件事我想拜托你和洛丹伦的盟友去完成。这是一件较为隐秘的任务。”

“什么？声东击西？”

大本营内，迦勒底的御主还没养多久的肝，竟又从盎伽王那里接到了一个SSR级别的任务——这件任务有明线与暗线，明线是绕阿逾陀一圈考察地形，暗线竟然是护送阿修罗巨匠摩耶前往妖连王驻扎的营地，让摩耶为摩揭陀，摩德罗，东光国的部队打造古代兵器……待攻城之时，由妖连王从东部使用攻城器械佯攻吸引敌方注意力，而俱卢方则会从城墙已经有些开裂的西面发起真正的攻击。  
阿逾陀作为不可破灭之城，要正面强攻几乎是不可能的，摩耶能否打造出古代兵器将会是此战的关键。而护送巨匠的任务竟交给了自己这个异邦人。  
“真的……不再考虑一下吗？这个任务不能有任何闪失，将这么重要的任务委托给我们一群异邦人……”  
迦勒底的御主不知该感叹用人不疑疑人不用还是盎伽王心太大……可这位联军统帅认真的眼神并不像是在开玩笑，  
“这件任务原本就是秘密行动，若派出我和难敌的心腹都会引起警觉，况且……在阿伽蒂古代王国，你们已经向我展现了以一敌百，临敌应变的能力。那位阿塞斯王声称洛丹伦在此战中可以成为一支奇兵，我也是衡量再三才决定请求你们的帮助。不知诸位意下如何？如果为难的话无须勉强，这不是命令。”  
“既然你把这么重要的信息毫无保留地告诉给我们，我们也必然不会辜负你的信任。”  
考虑再三，迦勒底的御主还是接下了这个任务。  
毕竟，国士待之，国士报之，这可是自己立下的flag。  
“那么，摩耶的安全就拜托你们了。”  
盎伽王说罢，一位披着黑色斗篷的蒙面男子从幕后走了出来。这位阿修罗巨匠简单地行了个礼，随后，一言不发地跟着迦勒底一行离开了军帐。  
由于战况瞬息万变，加之这是秘密行动，迦勒底的众人甚至没有和象城的双王做简单的道别。众人从大营一路向北出发，打算尽快赶到班遮罗/甘菩遮/犍陀罗方面的营地与猛光和束发会和，再从北部营地绕到东部。  
这一路上，迦勒底一行人都是尽量选择林木茂密的区域，以确保不会被发现，虽然原本环绕在阿逾陀的天然屏障，庞大的娑罗树林因为康巴哈那的扫荡而消失了大半，但拘萨罗得天独厚的自然环境下次生林很快就开始扩散。这些次生林的出现让迪卢木多推断出了阿逾陀陷落的时间，因为次生林并非一两年就能长成。  
“很难想象阿逾陀此刻是否还有活着的百姓……”  
“你忘了那个欺诈者说过什么了吗？他管人类叫家畜……而人类是如何对待家畜的？”  
骑士王的话让同行的所有人都陷入了沉默，没人想继续这个细思极恐的话题。次生林中静谧的氛围也随着城墙上一个个眺望台而变得草木皆兵。  
在经过更加开阔的地带时，阿周那会用千里眼观察城墙上的哨兵，确认不在视线以内后众人才会行动。曾经有一位冠位刺客用行动告诉迦勒底的御主，潜行就是把看得到你的家伙都干掉，可这次任务显然没有那么容易……  
阿修罗的巨匠摩耶似乎是一名人狠话不多的角色，全程非常配合，从西部营地一路赶到北部都没有吭声，也不知道这家伙是不是讨厌人类。  
经过次生林，逃过罗刹一族的眼线后，映入众人眼帘的是一条干涸的河流。阿周那说这是萨拉尤(Sarayu)河，对于阿逾陀来说这是重要的水源，想必Archer的两位大舅哥已经成功将河流封堵，沿着干涸的河流寻找，北部的大营果然就驻扎在水源附近。  
“站住！你们是什么人！”  
当四个异国人与两位蒙面的神秘男子抵达北部营地，巡逻的士兵直接将他们围了起来。   
“我们是盎伽王派来的特使，为考察阿逾陀周围的地形并且汇报军情而来。”  
迦勒底的御主一本正经地解释着自己是来帮忙的，但显然，一群鬼鬼祟祟的异国人加上两个蒙面男子，谁都不会轻易相信。  
“特使？联军统帅会让几个异国人做特使？这两个不敢露脸的家伙又是怎么回事？”  
眼看就要变成秀才遇到兵的局面，一位如同火焰般光辉耀眼的将领正好经过，仔细一看，这不是阿周那的大舅哥猛光吗？  
“何事喧闹？”  
“猛光殿下，我们抓到几个可疑的家伙……”  
猛光看了一眼迦勒底众人，以及那位戴着面具的白衣射手，神情有些复杂。  
“可疑？你们忘了在班遮罗被罗刹大举进攻的时候是谁击败了降头者杜萨纳？”  
“是……是恩公？”  
几个巡逻的小兵愣在了原地，猛光无奈地摇了摇头，“也罢，当时全城的士兵与百姓都中了幻术。但你们可要记住了，这几个异邦人是德罗帕蒂公主的朋友，谁也不能伤害他们。”  
听到“公主的朋友”这个词，迦勒底的御主和马修感觉心里暖暖的，公主是真心把他们当成朋友，甚至还告诉了猛光。  
“失礼了……”  
英俊的大舅哥有些愧疚地向几位异邦人致意，随后将他们迎进了营地。束发似乎也知道他们是黑公主的朋友，因此热情款待了众人，尤其是对骑士王，束发甚至发出了吃到饱为止的豪言壮语，也不知德罗帕蒂在束发面前都说过什么。听说木柱王留在班遮罗进行战后重建，用不着见到那个嫌贫爱富的老国王，阿尔托莉雅吃得更香了。  
出于某些原因，猛光仍旧不太待见那位自称“车夫之子”的白衣射手，虽然这并非是因为他的出身。猛光和黑公主同样生于祭火，这位妹妹对他来说不仅仅是家人，更是他在这世上唯一的同类。而那位车夫之子的出现彻底搅乱了德罗帕蒂的心，他可不想自己的妹妹再和这个来路不明的家伙有任何联系。  
由于任务的绝密性，迦勒底的御主只是声称摩耶是前来考察地形，绘制地图的技术人员，再加上班遮罗与俱卢的过节，迦勒底一行人甚至连摩耶是个阿修罗的事情也隐瞒了下去。众人原本并不打算在班遮罗的营地逗留，直到一个熟悉的身影出现在了营帐里。  
“长姐，哥哥，我听说有客人来了？”  
“班……公主？”  
望着营帐门前那个火红的身影，阿周那手中的水杯险些掉下去，迪卢木多不知是该感同身受还是幸灾乐祸。就连迦勒底的御主和马修也险些噎住，唯有骑士王只是淡定地吃完了炸糖丸子，随后擦了擦手，似乎并没觉得公主出现在这有什么问题。  
看见营帐内正在大快朵颐的竟是那几位来自“洛丹伦”的友人，公主脸上流露出温暖的笑意，当她发现那位自称“车夫之子富军”的勇士也随着迦勒底一行人来到了这里，那双黑曜石般的眼睛有些颤动。  
“公主？再见到你真的太好了！我是说……你怎么会在这里？这里这么危险……”  
迦勒底的御主赶忙吞下嘴里的米饭，擦了擦嘴，这才慌忙向公主行了个礼。  
公主这才回过神来，望着两位看上去和自己一样弱小，却不曾停止战斗的女孩，她微笑着答道：“不，相反，这里才是最安全的地方。在这里，我们至少知道自己将会面对怎样的敌人。若是前方的战线崩溃，那整个婆罗多没有一处是安全的。与其在那时做个任人宰割的亡国公主……我选择在此与婆罗多共存亡。”  
“真是一名有骨气的公主。”  
骑士王露出了赞许的神情，坐在一旁的白衣射手几番欲言又止。他不断提醒着自己，绝不能忘记自己现在所扮演的角色……  
“可是……公主殿下，战场上危机四伏，谁都无法保证……”  
马修本想劝说几句，可是在看到公主坚定的眼神后便知道了结果。德罗帕蒂将一盘食物递给了两个才经历了漫长奔波的女孩，平静地说道：  
“放心，我不会拖累你们。身为祭火之女，那些邪魔外道是不能轻易伤到我的。不论发生什么……请务必将此战的胜利置于第一位。”  
“别开玩笑了。现在说这些话当然容易……要是真的发生了什么，你以为猛光殿下和束发将军会坐视不管吗？”  
就在这时，一直沉默不语的白衣弓手忽然开口，冰冷的声音如同冬日的寒露。  
“Archer……？”  
“失礼了。”  
阿周那头也不回地走出了营帐，留下一脸迷茫的公主。猛光先是一怔，随后怒不可遏地追了出去，还没找到弓手的行踪，却看见一名士兵急匆匆地向他跑来。  
“猛光殿下，罗刹的部队正在袭击水坝……”

  
小剧场：  
阿周那：什么？！三国有个老头一把年纪了还能百步穿杨？！百步穿杨我也可以！！！  
迦尔纳：你在意的其实是他一把年纪还能开弓不是吗？我记得你死前不能开弓被猎人毒打（被捂嘴）  
咕哒：我说你们这对兄弟也真是亲兄弟了……我老提三国不是要让你们效仿啊！  
迦尔纳：“先帝不以臣卑鄙，猥自枉屈，三顾臣于草庐之中……”隔壁的文明古国真有趣……那位名为刘备的君主和吾友应该有不少相似之处？（回想校场演武）  
咕哒：不不不，黄书和难敌是不一样的，兄弟如手足妻子如衣服就是他的名言……  
贝兹：所谓兄弟如手足妻子如衣服，就是你在街上见到残疾人不会觉得惊讶，但是如果你在街上看到有人裸奔一定会大吃一惊。所以说没兄弟可以，没老婆不行。  
DJ卢木多：听到没有！别成一边想着哥哥，一边裸奔。话说Archer你到底行不行啊？要不要我给你点一首《说谎》？  
阿周那：有本事你去见见格莱尼试试啊！？哦不，你这种情圣再次见到她肯定还是带着她私奔对吧？啊？！  
迪卢木多：……我们不一样，我生前没有做对不起格莱尼的事。我顶多是为了格莱尼辜负了自己的君主。  
兰斯洛特：+1 如果再给我一次机会，我肯定选择带吾王私……咳，我肯定选择绝不背叛吾王！  
骑士王：兰斯洛特你闭嘴吧！Archer，你老婆这么好你都不要，那我是不是可以……  
迪卢木多/兰斯洛特/不愿意透露*的金先生：不行！！！

  
第五十五章 一叶障目  
一叶障目，不见泰山。  
对于目标极度专注，心无旁骛，这是神射手不可缺少的品质，却也是致命的弱点。  
正是因为在训练中常年养成的习惯，让阿周那总是专注于眼前的目标，从而忽略了叶片背后的大山。  
就像罗摩在逐鹿之时失去了悉多……就像，当阿周那命中的宿敌第一次出现在象城的校场，他并没有看见母亲颤抖的眼神，因而将真正的兄长当做了一生的宿敌。当他全神贯注对抗三穴国的敢死队时，他并未看见眼前的胜利背后隐藏着怎样的阴谋，因而失去了激昂……  
历史总是惊人的相似……

“你怎么回来了？听说罗刹夜袭，我以为你早在哥哥和长姐动身前就已经出发去水坝方向。”  
正在安排侍女们收拾碗筷并打算重新布置一下营帐的德罗帕蒂公主透过雪白的帐帘察觉到了弓手修长的身影，虽然白衣射手方才那番言论让她深受打击，但想想那人为何会说出如此伤人的话，她并没有责怪他的打算。  
公主平静地走向了营帐的边缘，将帐帘掀开，此时，猛光和束发都不在身边，她也终于能够和这位令她朝思暮想的勇士交谈。她遣散了侍女，想要单独和他谈谈，男子依旧给她一种礼貌且疏远的感觉，他保持距离，郑重地行了个礼，随后不冷不热地说道：  
“我是来为方才冒犯的言论向你道歉的。”  
“道歉？你刚才说的话并没错。”  
公主抬起头，所有的愤怒与沮丧在两人四目相对的一刻仿佛都烟消云散。  
“你应该知道，我不想你们任何人将我的安全置于这场战争之上。去吧，去做你该做的事。”  
就在德罗帕蒂准备转身离开的时候，白衣射手忽然一把扣住了她左手腕上的镯子，“我知道这件事确实在义务之外。甚至可以说，这是出于私心的选择。”  
黑公主想要甩脱他的手，可对方的力气却让她手腕一阵麻木，令她自己也万分意外的是，她竟没有第一时间呼唤守卫，只是深深地凝望着眼前的男子，眼睛里充满了迷茫。  
“你……要干什么？！”  
“护送你回班遮罗。”  
当男子坚定地说出这句话时，德罗帕蒂的眼神果然产生了一丝动摇，她将右手伸向那幅苍白的面具，像是想要看清男子的表情。  
“把你的面具取下来……让我知道你不是在骗我。”  
“你不会想看到这张脸。”  
男子修长的手指覆上了她的手背，然而就在他碰到公主的瞬间，手掌上竟传来了一阵灼烧般的刺痛，  
“是不愿意，还是不敢呢？你其实根本就不知道那张面具背后的脸是什么样子，所以无法伪装，不是吗！？欺诈者—摩希罗婆那（Mahiravana）！”  
黑公主迅速抬起右手，一个耳光打飞了男子脸上的面具，果然，在那伪装之下是一张完全陌生的面孔。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
欺诈者自然不知道，公主亲眼见过阿周那的真容，而自己连白衣射手的身份都不清楚，根本无法做出毫无破绽的伪装……他手中唯一可利用的信息，仅仅是公主对那位白衣射手非常上心，凭借了这一点，他近乎就成功了……只可惜……  
公主比他想象得还要了解那个男人。  
“那位英雄很清楚自己的责任是什么。他更不会因为一名女子而停下脚步。不论他有多么在意那位女子……”   
德罗帕蒂怒瞪着这位试图玩弄他人感情的欺诈者，如同熊熊燃烧的祭火，摩西罗婆那知道黑公主身上的祝福能够让她远离罗刹一族的威胁，只得举起双手，一脸无赖地说道：  
“做的不错……班遮罗的明珠，祭火之女德罗帕蒂。”  
黑公主小心翼翼地紧盯着这个神秘莫测的男人，警告地说道：“你也知道我是祭火之女……像你这样的邪魔外道是不可能伤得了我的！卫兵！将这只罗刹抓起来！”  
公主一声令下，披甲执锐的护卫就冲进了营帐，将这只罗刹团团包围，而这位善于欺诈的罗刹王子并未感到惊恐，只是戏谑地装出了一副受惊的表情，  
“真是令人害怕呢？你们怎么还不动手呀~~”  
“还等什么？！”  
黑公主抽出其中一名护卫的佩刀，正要亲自动手，那些“卫兵”竟齐刷刷地将刀刃架在了她的脖子上，随后，两名士兵竟制住了她的行动。  
公主难以置信地看着这些卫兵——他们确实是人类……并非罗刹变成，否则祭火的加护足以将他们烧死……这又是怎么回事？  
似乎是看出了公主的疑惑，欺诈者得意洋洋地笑了起来，  
“呵……公主，你没说错，罗刹之身的我确实伤不了你。但人类可以。和赶尸者伽罗不同，我一直相信被驯化的家畜可比死去的尸体好用多了。”  
“你对拘萨罗的百姓都做了什么？！！！”  
虽然身处劣势，但公主的声音里依旧没有一丝恐惧，她拼命挣扎，想要冲上前去用祭火杀死这只罗刹，可是木柱王并未像对束发那样将她当做一名战士训练，仅仅是两个普通的士兵就足以让她无法动弹。  
“没什么……只是把你们用在牲畜身上的那套用在了人身上。没想到……效果不错。”  
欺诈者打量着被自己激怒的公主，血红的眼睛里充满了轻蔑之色。  
“祭火之女……呵……希望你还有点家畜以外的价值。”

“哨兵长不是说罗刹袭击水坝吗？为什么这里一点动静都没有？”  
寂静的月夜下，平静的湖水泛着粼粼波光，萨拉尤河两岸，联军士兵严阵以待，不敢有半点松懈，猛光与迦勒底一行人巡逻了一整圈都未能发现罗刹的动向。白衣射手凭借着过人的眼力搜寻着河流边的林地，依旧是一无所获。  
“没有埋伏。哨兵的信息可能有误。”  
“难道他们的目标不是水坝？”  
迪卢木多的直觉告诉他事有蹊跷，可猛光和束发却却摇了摇头，  
“不对啊，那位哨兵长从未在信息上出过差错……”  
迦勒底的御主和马修都感觉这不会是一次失误那么简单，毕竟，罗刹最擅长的就是夜袭，他们不可能轻易放弃水源……正在思忖着背后的原因时，骑士王忽然走向了两位将领，以确信的语气说道：  
“那就是谎报军情了。”  
“怎么可能？哨兵长追随我多年，不会做这种知法犯法的事……”  
看着两位领袖仍旧在检查水坝周边的情况，骑士王冰冷的话语像是一桶冷水泼在了两人身上。  
“是啊，但如果那位哨兵长已经死了，或者受到罗刹的控制谎报军情呢？他们的目标很可能从一开始就不是水坝，而是你们的大本营！”  
“大本营还有甘菩遮国的善巧王防守，不会……”  
猛光还没说到一半，脸色就变得煞白。  
“德罗帕蒂！”  
阿周那和大舅哥几乎同时登上了战车，正要往回赶，就看到远远地有一个赤红的身影正在向这里靠近……当众人看清来者的衣饰，都陷入了惊愕之中……  
“公主！”  
德罗帕蒂并非只身前来，她被两名人类士兵挟持，而站在她身边那位主谋正是擅长易容与传送术的罗刹王子—摩希罗婆那。更令阿周那愤怒的是，这个混蛋东西他正是伪装成自己的模样接近了德罗帕蒂！  
这一次……依旧是因为自己忽视了表象背后的阴谋……从而让德罗帕蒂身陷囫囵……  
“退下~如果你们不想让班遮罗的明珠血溅当场，香消玉殒的话。”  
“你这懦夫……不敢在正面战场上对决，居然拿一个手无寸铁的女人开刀……”  
骑士王右手紧扣着誓约之剑的剑柄，暗金色的眼睛如同闪烁着寒芒的利刃，摩希罗婆那对于战士的荣誉或战场的规则嗤之以鼻，不屑地反问道：  
“兵不厌诈呀~你们要敢在正面战场上对决，封锁城中的水源干什么？”  
“你想怎么样？！”  
看着架在妹妹脖子上的刀刃，猛光和束发眼睛近乎要喷出火来，罗刹王子有恃无恐地将公主带到了水坝边缘，“我想怎样，你们心里有数吧。”  
“不要答应他！这么做，之前的努力就付之东流了……”  
黑公主大声呼喊，挟持她的士兵将刀刃抵得更近了，近乎要划破她颈部的皮肤。如果不是因为盾技的施法太过明显，马修恨不得直接给公主一个白垩之壁，可束发和猛光是绝不可能冒这种风险的……  
“仅仅是一个水坝你们当然不会心疼。只可惜……你们不仅仅是要切断水源……你们想要蓄水淹城！为此，你们又是筑堤，又是引流……致使阿逾陀近乎断水。一旦在这个时候放水，之前的蓄洪就白费了，我说得对吗，猛光殿下？”  
“比起你们在班遮罗的所作所为，这还百分不及一。”  
猛光咬牙切齿地说道：“现在把德罗帕蒂放了，我会给你个痛快的死法！”  
“放了？她今天能否活下来全看你这个哥哥，是觉得她这个妹妹重要，还是战局的胜利重要呢~”  
罗刹王子正想当着猛光的面羞辱公主一番，但想想她身上的祭火又将爪子收了回去，阿周那忍无可忍，弯弓搭箭指向了那个用自己的样子试图对德罗帕蒂不敬的混蛋。  
“敢动她我现在就射断你的脑袋。”  
发现这位神秘的勇士后，摩希罗婆那讽刺地拍起了手，  
“瞧瞧是谁来了？这不是大闹班遮罗选婿大典的车夫之子，盎伽王看中的勇士富军吗？这次你还想像选婿大典时一样上演一出英雄救美吗？”  
摩希罗婆那原以为这位勇士也会和猛光一样失去冷静，而这位戴着面具的神秘男子竟噗嗤一声笑了出来，那双漆黑的眼睛里充满了嘲弄的意味。  
“英雄救美？你也太看得起我了。我讨厌有人动我看上的东西。那时的我不过是个贪恋公主美貌的投机者，她对我来说……那可真是个漂亮的战利品啊。”  
阿周那将箭尖指向了水坝上那名火焰般的女子，嘴角勾起一丝残酷的笑意。  
“你什么意思？！”  
猛光和束发被射手反常而无礼的言论惊呆了，迦勒底一行人虽然知道阿周那只是切换到了奥斯卡频道，却都十分配合地露出了惊惶的表情，充分展示了群演应有的自我修养。  
“公主殿下，不论发生什么……请务必将此战的胜利置于第一位。这可是你说的。”  
白衣射手温润的嗓音变得无比阴沉，他拉满了手中的长弓，  
“与其眼睁睁看着你落在这种家伙手里……你还是漂漂亮亮地死去吧！”  
黑公主凝望着那双深不见底的黑眸，明媚的眼睛里充满震惊，然而片刻之后，脱口而出的确是一句平静的回答。  
“做你应该做的事。”  
别动，德罗帕蒂。  
阿周那屏住呼吸，乌黑的眼眸里映着一丝金色的流光，箭支离弦，直指黑公主的脖子，刹那间，喷涌而出的鲜血染红了静止的湖面……  
“公主！！！”  
被击中的并非公主，而是悬挂在她耳垂上的金叶坠饰……锐利的箭支沿着中轴切开了金树叶，华贵的饰物瞬间变为锋利的刀片，划开了公主身后那两位士兵的脖子。 

当他百步开外命中娑罗树叶之时惊动叶片背后的飞鸟，他终于看清自己堪称完美的弓术并非毫无破绽。可是，在得知自己最为引以为傲的弓术也有瑕疵之时，对任何事情都追求完美与极致的神射手并没有想象中那样难以接受，反而从未如此安心。

唯有超越现在的自己，才能够打败这个特异点的迦尔纳。

虚空碎尽已，狂心当下息。

小剧场：  
兰斯洛特：真是的，我还以为那个在妻子和君王之间选择了君王的男人这次会和我一样带女人私奔呢，看来是不可能了。  
迪卢木多：Archer，要不要我为你点一首《演员》？  
黑呆：连他生前的老婆都知道，他这么渣是不可能做出私奔这种蠢事的，我该说什么？兰斯洛特卿，我现在能理解你为什么带着桂妮薇尔跑了……  
兰斯洛特：……不不不，吾王，那件事还是希望你给我一顿应有的毒打。  
猛光（怒）：毒打？该毒打的是这个渣男吧！你果然只是把我的妹妹当成一件战利品……你这个负心的渣男……  
束发（怒）：亏我妹妹还这么喜欢你！你简直比毗湿摩那个老东西还要可恶！！！  
咕哒：哎？哎你们等等，这种时候不是应该痛击那只欺诈者吗？不要痛击队友啊！！！Archer……  
温馨提示：精分需谨慎……

  
第五十六章 黄雀在后  
“公主我们来保护！其他人，全力锤爆那个混蛋！”  
在挟持黑公主的士兵被解决后，迦勒底的御主跟马修直接冲了过去，正要带着英灵们痛打这只狡猾的罗刹，一阵强烈的晃动让德罗帕蒂险些从堤坝上坠落……  
“呵……别以为这样就完了。底哩尸罗娑（Trishira），就是现在！”  
蓄水的湖中忽然传出了奇怪的动静，堤坝的底部不知被什么东西猛击了一下，伴随着一阵巨响，蓄洪的堤坝竟从底部开裂！河水从底部喷涌而出，水压之下，裂口也越来越大……  
“公主还在堤坝上……快……”  
“跳下来。我会接住你！”  
骑士王一边喊，一边朝着堤坝发起冲刺，望着骑士坚定的眼神，德罗帕蒂毫不犹豫地从堤坝一跃而下，下方，正是早已干涸的河床。  
“哗啦！”  
就在堤坝被大水冲垮的一瞬间，身披黑甲的女骑士怀抱着公主跳到了河对岸。她小心翼翼地放下公主，随后亮出符文剑，护在了公主身前，看着白衣射手以及两位早已被这英雄救美的一幕惊得目瞪口呆的大舅哥，她当即取代战场的指挥，自然地下达了指令，  
“别愣着，去干掉欺诈者！水里这只我来！”  
“水里？”  
迦勒底的御主往湖面一看，果然，击穿堤坝的竟是一只潜伏在水中的三头罗刹！马修与迪卢木多两位骑士一盾一枪当即跳到了河对岸，由马修撑开白垩之盾负责保护公主，迪卢木多则与骑士王盯上了这只三头六臂的巨人。  
“先卸脑袋还是先卸手……”  
迪卢木多与骑士王分别从两侧进攻，巨人在视野上的优势让迪卢木多也找不出破绽，骑士王索性蓄起了宝具，然而用六只手臂同时进攻的怪物在攻击速度上竟也不输给这两人，那如同战杵般的手臂每一次进攻都能掀起一阵飓风。  
“放箭！”  
猛光和束发见德罗帕蒂被这么危险一只巨人盯上，吩咐弓箭手万箭齐发，将巨人的注意力吸引到自己这边，背后插满箭支的巨人仰天长啸，六只拳头同时捶地，骑士王甚至无法站稳脚跟，迦勒底的御主更是险些像弹棉花一样飞出去……虽然这货比康巴哈那小太多，但这种距离完全就是在震中啊！  
“这么大个家伙是怎么藏得住的！”  
“你们以为我会把所有筹码押在一个女人身上吗？哼，她不过是用来吸引你们注意力的工具罢了。”  
善于欺骗的罗刹王子一边用令人发毛的声音笑着，一边用滴血的手指画出一个法阵，察觉到这家伙又在使用传送术，阿周那拉开甘狄拔，几发魔箭就糊了上去，然而和上一次一样，一名影藏在黑影中的刺客将他的魔箭尽数打飞。  
那名刺客浑身包裹着黑烟，在夜色的掩护下几乎无法追踪，加上它闪电般的速度，白衣射手很快就被幻影近身，阿周那预判了刺客的行动，将烈焰覆满甘狄拔的弓身，一个横切扫向了幻影，不出所料，和迦尔纳当初用死光时一样，火焰直接穿过了黑色的剪影……  
刺客抓准射手攻击落空的时机，刺出拳剑，所幸阿周那借助烈焰的冲击拉开距离，那个黑影正要追赶，插在地面的箭支间连出几道闪电将它锁在了原地。  
“果然……一旦发起攻击就无法遁形了吗？”  
“受死吧，摩希罗婆那！”  
见影卫被困住，阿周那毫不犹豫地将箭对准了欺诈者，无数支魔箭排成了一个曼陀罗状的箭阵，一阵箭雨过后，法阵中央的罗刹王子竟毫发无损……如同射击黑影之时一样，箭支竟落在了剪影上……  
“可恶……到底是什么妖术？！”  
“既然我的目的已经达成，下次再好好和你们玩吧！哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
与摩希罗婆那一同被传走的还有那只三头罗刹，当黑光消失，夜幕下，只剩下重新获得生命的萨拉尤河，支离破碎的河堤，满脸失落的士兵，以及回荡在夜空中的，欺诈者小人得志的笑声。  
从战役开始一直到现在的努力……都随着这场夜袭变成了一个笑话。  
“我连累了你们……这位勇士说得没错，一旦我遭遇不测，还是会成为众人的累赘。”  
德罗帕蒂无法掩饰自己的沮丧与自责，而早已经历过无数战场，并无数次在逆境中反败为胜的骑士王并未将这当做不得了的失利。  
“公主不必自责，你不是什么累赘。若是换作其他人根本不可能活下来。你未曾向那只罗刹屈服，手无寸铁地和那么可怕的家伙周旋，已经做到最好了。”  
她向公主伸出一只手，淡然地说道：“战局原本就是变化无常的，就算没有今天发生的事，欺诈者也必然有后手。堤坝坏了还可以重筑，随着战局灵活应变也是主帅必经的考验。”  
“谢谢你……骑士王殿下。”  
公主虽然无法在短时间内笑话今天发生的一切，并整理情绪，但骑士王坚定而无畏的眼神无疑让她感到前所未有的安心。  
她握住了女骑士的手，骑士王优雅地行了个礼，随后抱起公主，跃过水坝，将班遮罗的明珠完好无损地送回了猛光与束发面前。  
“德罗帕蒂！你没事真的太好了！”  
当两位主帅看见自己的妹妹平安归来，劫后余生般的喜悦一时竟盖过了堤坝被毁带来的失落，束发更是直接抱着妹妹，就差没当场哭出来。  
很难想象，这位在班遮罗被所有人奉为掌上明珠的公主究竟是多么痴情才会放弃她拥有的一切，为了Archer将自己的人生变为一场苦行……  
远远地确认公主已经平安无事后，白衣射手正要默不作声地离开，却不料猛光从身后叫住了他。  
“请留步……”  
“你是为公主的事而来吗？”  
“是啊……你以为你是谁？居然敢对德罗帕蒂几次说出那种话……”  
“不论结果如何，我对公主不敬是事实，为此，我愿意接受任何惩罚。”  
经过几次接触，阿周那并不指望生前的大舅哥能对他有好脸色，然而猛光的态度却意外得平和了许多，他双手合掌，头一次向眼前这位“车夫之子”露出了敬意。  
“我是来向你道谢……以及致歉的。之前我一直以为你是因为贪慕权势，想要出人头地，所以才接近德罗帕蒂，直到今天你为了救她，不惜说出如此令她讨厌的话……我才知道，是我误会了你。”  
“那又如何？你无论如何也不愿看到我和公主走的太近吧？”  
白衣射手依旧在用冰冷的声音掩藏更为深沉的情绪，猛光审视着这位戴着面具的神秘男子，竟提出了和木柱王一样的疑问，“你真的……是车夫之子吗？”  
他的武艺，他的举止，都不像是一位普通的车夫……当他初次在选婿大典上亮相，救走自己的妹妹，猛光甚至以为是阿周那赶来救场。  
“你想说我的行为与我的身份不符，还是想要提醒我，一个车夫之子休想再觊觎班遮罗的公主呢？放心吧，猛光殿下，我很清楚自己的本分是什么。”  
射手的声音如同一盆冷水浇在猛光身上，猛光并非真心想要以车夫之子的身份羞辱他，但显而易见的是，他对于车夫之子这个称呼十分介怀。  
“那么……至少请收下我的感谢……”  
猛光取下自己身上的金饰以及一袋金币，想要赏赐给这位营救了公主的勇士，可是白衣射手却一把推开了这些“赏赐”，不卑不亢地说道：  
“殿下，虽然我只是一介车夫之子，但你还不是我的主子，这些就用来赏赐给你麾下的士兵吧。”  
射手说罢，便头也不回地消失在了幽暗的森林中。猛光这才意识到哪里不对劲……  
这位男子虽一直以车夫之子的身份自居，猛光却从未见过他对任何人卑躬屈膝，就连和国王谈话时，他也始终是用那双黑曜石一般的眼睛平视对方。  
他从未觉得自己是卑微之人。

“迦尔纳……”  
阿周那捂着苍白的面具，近乎要将那层伪装钳进他的脸上。  
当一个人戴上面具活着太久……他是否会以为，面具才是真正的自己？

心烦意乱的射手并没有察觉到，林间闪过一个诡异的身影。

当迦勒底一行人随着班遮罗的部队离开堤坝后，一直默默无闻的阿修罗巨匠摩耶来到了被摧毁的堤坝边。以他的能力，要修复这座堤坝应该并非难事，然而……他并不是来收拾烂摊子的。  
月光下的萨拉尤河泛着粼粼波光，随着河流蜿蜒而下的，还有几个妖娆的蛇影。  
“哦？我还以为那人会亲自来……真是扫兴啊。”  
带头的娜迦是一位妖娆而丰腴的女子，在确认娜迦的身份后，阿修罗用低沉而沙哑的声音说道：   
“是时候履行这个盟约了。既然他们千方百计也要毁掉大坝，说明现在阿逾陀城内的供水确实离不开这条河。”  
“能想出如此狠毒的方式，不愧是阿修罗一族的勇健王。还有什么消息需要转达给王后殿下呢？”  
“慢性毒素的强度一定要好好把握。城中如果还有人类……他们必然也会饮用这些水。”  
听到这个高难度要求，蛇妖蹙着眉头，娇滴滴地说道：  
“难敌殿下可真会强人所难啊……仅仅是削弱他们的士兵，就需要对人类足以致死的剂量。而那些罗刹在饮用之前也一定会拿人类试水。”  
阿修罗并没打算妥协，而是以冷酷的语气补充道：“一个月内，我们必须拿下阿逾陀。只要一个月之内，城中的人类不会毒发身亡就够了。”  
“呵……对于阿修罗的王来说，人命也不值钱嘛。”  
“今天发生的事情已经说明，当狼被驯化成狗，只会听从主人的命令去撕咬它们曾经的同类。阿逾陀城中的人类……早就在圣城陷落之时死光了。”

\-----------------迦勒底一行人还不知道，这次秘密行动不止是把摩耶送到妖连王面前那么简单-------------------  
次日，天刚蒙蒙亮，白衣射手便在萨拉尤河旁的森林开始了训练。  
依旧是在茂密的林间，将注意力集中在千叶中的一片，在那双乌黑的双眸中，一叶既是三千世界，可他所感知到的不止于此，倾听着森林的吐息，心脏也仿佛与树冠上的万灵一同跳动，金色的阳光透过饱满的叶片映入双眼，透过那微小的光亮，他看见了阳光之外的一抹赤红。  
“班遮……公主殿下？！”  
阿周那收起了弓箭，恭敬地向公主行了个礼，德罗帕蒂从未在意过这些礼数，相比之下，看到这位勇士修行时专注的样子倒像是意外收获。  
“打扰到你修行了吗？抱歉……来自‘洛丹伦’的朋友们告诉我你们即将离开，下次再见，只怕不知是何时何地了。”  
“不……该道歉的是我。两番对公主出言不逊。”  
“比起言语本身，我更在意你是出于怎样的初衷才说出那些话。谢谢你又一次救了我。”  
当白衣射手用箭指着自己的时候，德罗帕蒂不知自己是如何在心中充满恐惧的情况下依旧做到一动不动的。她唯一可以确信的是，缘分还会指引他们相遇。这不会是他最后一次为自己开弓。  
“我不可能每一次都出现。你知道……有时，我甚至会无动于衷。”  
“你真是个傲慢的家伙。明明和我划清了界限，保护我已经不是你的责任了吧。”  
黑公主抬起手，轻轻为戴着面具的男子在眉心点上了赤色的朱砂，  
“虽然我没有前世的记忆，虽然你告诉过我你前世对我的伤害……但我始终相信，我前世的丈夫是个英雄。我不会看错。”  
望着德罗帕蒂含泪的眼睛，所有前世留下的，复杂的情绪都涌上心头。  
“不论你最后选择离开还是留下，我都会尊重你的决定。你说得没错，最危险的地方或许是最安全的地方。如果你在回班遮罗的路上遭遇不测，这里的人什么都做不了。可是，至少在这里，你有可靠的哥哥和长姐。而我……一定会为你献上胜利。”

在班遮罗的大营饱餐一顿后，骑士王带着“洛丹伦”的臣民们恋恋不舍地向两位主帅和公主道别。前往东部营地的路上，Archer依旧是一副心事重重的样子，看来老乡见面对他来说也都是泪啊。  
“没想到Archer居然真的练习了百步穿杨~这次一箭射穿金叶子杀死公主背后的歹徒说起来简直像是宝莱坞电影里开挂的场景……”  
为了转移注意，迦勒底的御主夸了一下阿周那百步穿杨的弓术，果然，提起弓术，这位快要变得和他哥一样寡言的神射手眼睛放起了光。  
“还不够……我虽然看见了叶片两边的敌人，却未能看见水坝背后潜伏的罗刹。”  
“Archer对自己可真是苛刻呢。偶尔也该放松一下吧？”  
迦勒底的御主伸了个懒腰，要不是任务比较急，真想在黑公主身边养养肝，顺便看着公主养养眼啊。  
“弓术的境界并没有极限，我对弓术的精进亦是无止境的。”  
“这已经不是弓术问题了吧！料敌于先那可是军师的工作。对呀，如果狗头军师在这，一定会发现他们的阴谋。”  
听到‘狗头军师’这个词，阿周那一脸严肃地纠正道：“请不要称瓦苏戴夫为狗头军师……”  
“啊？~谁说狗头军师是奎师那了~我说的是沙恭尼那个老银币！”  
“……”  
御主的胡闹让阿周那哭笑不得，摩耶听到这位人类女孩居然拿他们王子殿下的舅舅开玩笑似乎很不高兴，然而这个闷葫芦由于一直都沉默不语，并未引起任何注意。  
“Archer，你该不会也觉得那位军师……哈哈哈哈哈……Saber，这个外号是你取的还是我取的？”  
“哼，只要他还敢抢令咒，我还会教训他！”  
随着迦勒底的御主一本正经的胡说八道，前往东部营地的路上充满了愉快的空气。

经过漫长的跋涉后，众人终于看见了东部的大营，然而迦勒底一行人无论如何也没想到，与妖连王的会面竟会是这样的情景。  
摩揭陀的大营内，士兵井然有序地操练着，和班遮罗国的部队不同，几个歪果仁并没被当成什么可疑人物，百夫长似乎对几人的到来并不意外，甚至直接将他们带向了主帅的营帐。迦勒底的御主原本觉得挺高兴，终于不需要鬼鬼祟祟，而骑士王却眉头紧蹙。  
这里的士兵对这几位不速之客的到来并不惊讶，只能说明两件事。  
妖连王知道他们会来，或者……他们见过更奇怪的。  
当卫兵掀开帐帘，众人看见的不仅仅是那位虎背熊腰，孔武有力，如同棕榈树一样高大威猛的摔跤手。在他身旁站着一名古铜色皮肤的尼沙陀男子，黑色的涂装勾勒着他细长的眼睛，精悍健美，画满纹身的身躯如同云豹。当阿周那发现他断指的手，立刻认出了这位故人——他正是独斫，那个因为自己而断指的男孩。  
然而众人关注的并不是妖连王和他身边的尼沙陀将军，因为此刻在营帐中央，正站着一名罗刹族的使者。

“来得正好，阿逾陀的摩希罗婆那派人找我和谈，不如……你们也一起听听。”

尼沙陀将军示意迦勒底一行人坐下，迦勒底的御主看着男子冰冷的眼神，只觉如坐针毡。  
这……已经是一场鸿门宴了吧。  
不用说也知道，摩希罗婆那和盎伽王派来的使者，只有一方能够活着离开。

小剧场：  
CP炒股统计员：下面来统计一下现场的情况，盎伽王那边，难迦经过美救英雄，摔跤，同居，生离死别，死而复生，支持率依旧在榜首，马迦一股凭借着间接性接吻，共同沐浴，儿时的誓言等种种因素异军突起，呈疯狂上涨的趋势！而不论是在盎伽王还是黑公主的攻略线上，阿囧选手都陷入了囧境！虽然有女装，但炒上去的不是迦周，而是盎伽王X巨苇！在看看黑公主这边，骑士王通过三次公主抱遥遥领先！

阿周那：对舅当哥，人生几何……  
咕哒：……那个……是对酒当歌……不是对着大舅子装哥哥……  
黑呆：比起这个，Archer的精分愈发严重才是重点吧，让一个有精分史的人去扮演他执念中的男人真的合适吗？  
迪卢木多：我已经看见了结局……让我为你点一首……  
阿周那：够了爱尔兰基佬，我受够了你无聊的歌单了！  
迦尔纳：我愚蠢的弟弟啊，这个剧组所有人都觉得，他的歌单比你之前放的多冷的隆冬好多了……  
阿周那：什么歌已经不重要了……  
黄旭东：飞龙骑脸了啊！！！

没啥吊用的科普：关于妖连王（Jarasandha）  
这位和难敌大公主狼狈为奸的大兄弟也是月世界还没提到的。这是一位喜欢摔跤，以武交心的哲学爱好者（难敌：严肃点！）。他的出生有这么段传说，就是他父亲两个老婆同时怀孕，各生下孩子的一半，被一个罗刹女缝合起来才算是个完整的人，“妖连”这个名字也由此而来。Jara就是那名罗刹女的名字，后面那个词sandha 应该是连接？

此外，妖连还和奎师那的舅舅刚沙有一腿，刚沙是妖连的女婿，结果刚沙被葵花打死后，妖连的女儿就成了寡妇，妖连非常恼怒，要想尽办法也要搞死奎师那。关于妖连的死，在精校版没细说，就说葵花带着娜娜子和二哥跑去砸场子，怖军把他脊椎摔断了，电视剧的死法是二哥把他手撕之后他不停地自我缝合，所以后来葵花给二哥暗示，二哥将他一半往左丢一半往右丢，这才没法一直缝合。当然，在这个一切皆有可能，就怕事不够大的月世界里妖连肯定是要沿用这个设定啦。

妖连王曾经有两个基友，汉沙和狄婆迦，但这俩死得早，而且还是双双殉情，所以妖连老哥挺惨一男的。Ajaya里面妖连王的形象也比较正面，和独斫他爹关系貌似挺好，所以这里让就独斫小哥陪陪失去两位基友的妖连王好了……（还没读多少，在读了在读了）

独斫：为什么会这样……为什么难敌的故事里我就不能有姓名……

  
第五十七章 盎伽王的特使  
“怎么办……马修……”  
上了贼船的迦勒底御主表面稳如老狗，内心慌得一笔。罗刹的使臣先来，只怕早已在妖连王面前夸夸其谈好一阵了，而自己答应护送摩耶的时候并没预料到在东线竟会遇到这样一出……更别提准备和罗刹的使臣辩论。要不是还不能暴露摩耶的身份，这种烫手山芋就交给那个人狠话不多的家伙了。  
“前辈，你不会输给那家伙的……”  
马修紧握着橙发女孩发冷的手，坚定地说道：“最坏的结果，也只是杀出一条血路逃离这里。有我在。”  
骑士王，迪卢木多与阿周那也以肯定的眼神回应了马修的话。就算这真的变成一场鸿门宴，以他们的实力，也足以护着迦勒底的御主平安离去。  
“为何觉得自己会输？”  
就在这时，一直沉默不语的摩耶竟开口，用他低沉的语气质问道：“难道你们打算回去告诉盎伽王，你们还未开战就投降了？”  
阿修罗男子的话让原本怂到不行的迦勒底御主想起了盎伽王将任务托付给自己时信心十足的眼神。   
“不……我不会还未战斗就认输。”  
自己立的flag，国士待之，国士报之。  
就算劳资不是什么国士，厚着脸皮冲个硕士(Master)，硬着头皮也得上了。  
迦勒底的御主深吸了一口气，开始努力从使臣的话里寻找破绽。摩耶沉默片刻，随即竟冷笑一声，“一个来路不明，看上去弱不禁风的小女孩，简直就是待宰的羔羊啊。”  
迦勒底的御主并没被几句调侃所动，只是继续将注意力集中在使臣的话语中。骑士王瞪了这位嘴贱的阿修罗一眼，毫不客气地说道：  
“等下要宰也是你被宰。对于我们来说，同伴的安全可比这狗屁任务重要。”  
“在场的所有人都会认为，这个女孩不过是个待宰的羔羊。因此，期望必定不高。可他们并不知道，这也是优势。若是这位女孩能表现出超过他们预期的能力……鹿死谁手，仍未可知。”  
摩耶说罢，便再度回到了闷葫芦的状态。阿周那原本想代替迦勒底的御主上前辩论，但摩耶的话却让他欲言又止。  
没错……  
对于妖连王这种离经叛道的家伙来说，就算自己精通吠陀，熟读古籍，那也不可能晓之以理。相比之下……对婆罗多的“正法”和规矩一窍不通的御主或许反而能让对手措手不及。  
最坏的结果……顶多是杀出一条血路。  
那时，即便是赌上这天授之名……他也会保护御主安全离开。

“想必，联军中已有不少谗言，说妖连王陛下已经暗通楞伽，意图吞并婆罗多列国？就算陛下什么也没做……这些猜忌也只会有增无减。身为不死之王，拥有异于常人的出身于力量，仅凭这一点，便足以让那些懦弱的家伙觉得非我族类其心必异，更别提陛下与我族的渊源……”  
果然，妖连王在出生之时与罗刹女的联系定会被罗刹那边的使臣咬死不放，而他的话确实不是空穴来风……在围攻阿逾陀之前，列国皆对妖连的加入感到十分不安，却又不敢明说，而盎伽王不知是哪来的信心，竟将整个东线交给他全权处理。  
虽然盎伽王和自己熟知的Lancer不太一样，但在能够看穿一个人本质这点上，依旧未曾改变。正是因为这一点，迦勒底的御主并不打算立刻反驳使者的话，而是想看看妖连王的反应。  
她悄悄看了一眼妖连王的表情，对于联军中的猜忌，他似乎并没有感到气愤，更多的是不屑一顾，“说了半天，你不是来可怜我的吧，使者。”  
摔跤手低沉的嗓音颇有不怒自威的感觉，罗刹的使臣顿了顿，随后依旧以镇定的语气说道：“列国因摩揭陀的强大而忌惮着陛下，在我看来并非可悲，而是摩揭陀军力强盛的表现。我们正是来寻找强大的盟友的。”  
“那你说说看，我为什么要答应你？这么做对摩揭陀有什么好处？”  
这位摔跤手并没心情玩文字游戏，而是实在地竟直奔主题——你愿意出多少来收买我，说这话的时候还不忘瞄一眼盎伽王的使团。  
大兄弟，你这是要让两边竞标吗？  
迦勒底的御主和罗刹使臣都愣了一下，但显然，罗刹使臣是有备而来，而迦勒底的御主甚至连可以拿来谈的筹码都没有。  
“陛下为联军效力又能有什么好处？所谓十六列国，也不过是同床异梦，早已离心离德的乌合之众罢了。不论为这群白眼狼费多少兵力和财力，他们都只会记得摩揭陀是个军力强盛的虎狼之国。一旦我们这些兴风作浪的罗刹被铲除，下一个被讨伐的目标只怕就是陛下你了。陛下难道真的甘心被列国拿来当枪使吗？他们的正法，几时有过我们这些异类的容身之地？”  
不得不说，这位使臣非常狡猾，始终以“我等异类”这类的刺眼暗示罗刹一族与妖连才是同样的立场，并夸大摩揭陀在联军之中被孤立的位置，以此偷换概念，转化立场。  
迦勒底的御主想要点破，但马修却建议她继续听一听，因为说得越多，破绽越多，一旦开口，那么自己的破绽也会暴露在敌人面前。  
迦勒底的御主虽然已经开始害怕妖连王会点头答应，但还是故作镇定地听了下去。马修体贴地覆上了她满是冷汗的手，并用眼神告诉她不必担心结果。  
“识时务者为俊杰。若妖连王陛下现在愿意与我等合力退敌，整个婆罗多根本无人能敌。以摩揭陀强大的军力，再加上罗刹一族的支持，不管是杀死奎师那，为你的女婿刚沙报仇，还是横扫整个婆罗多，成为转轮圣王，都易如反掌。”  
提起奎师那这个名字，妖连王似乎提起了兴趣，见国王有所动摇，骑士王皱起了眉头，迦勒底的御主知道再不说点什么就没机会翻盘了。  
该怎么办？  
如果是那位不论在何时何地都能一本正经胡说八道的英雄王……会怎么做呢？！  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！！”  
这种时候，只要笑就可以了……  
迦勒底的御主以夸张的方式大笑着，试图盖过自己的紧张，并在所有人一脸懵逼的情况下想好接下来该说什么，阿周那和迪卢木多被御主这神奇的反应吓得险些没立刻站起来，但不得不说，这尴尬而拙劣的一招确实引起了所有人的注意，并让方才还巧舌如簧，字字珠玑的罗刹使臣也一时语塞。  
“你笑什么？”  
迦勒底的御主稍微收敛了笑容，在众人的注视中缓缓站起身。  
起初，她的心里只有紧张和害怕，但看到所有人轻蔑而不屑的眼神后，她竟感觉没那么糟糕了。  
是啊，最坏的结果还能是什么呢？  
反正这里除了自己的同伴以外，她也不认识任何人……可若是输给罗刹的使臣，她无法保证自己的所有同伴都能够全身而退……比起学妹的安全，自己这张老脸又值几个钱？  
她深吸一口气，闪烁不定的目光变得渐渐明朗了起来。  
“吹呀，接着吹，横扫整个婆罗多？你们罗刹一族的实力真有这么强大，还用得着出来做慈善吗？其他国家的军力我不敢妄言……你们夺取的不灭之城，被盎伽王击碎了城墙，你们的王子是怕保不住西线，才来东线这边做说客吧！”  
迦勒底的御主有意放出了真假参半的消息，稍微夸大了罗刹面临的窘境，妖连王托起下巴，半信半疑地看着这个橙发女孩。虽然他已经听到了一些西线的消息，但西墙被盎伽王打出裂缝的事情罗刹的使臣可没提过，被迦勒底的御主揭老底似的点出来，倒还真像是罗刹那边有意在掩藏什么困境。  
“此言属实？”  
妖连王冷冷地审视着罗刹的使臣，那位使臣故作镇定，戏谑地笑道：“这小丫头说的话陛下也信？城墙上出现的裂痕并非是盎伽王所致，而是因为前几日的地震。”  
“地震啊？那么大动静，妖连王陛下应该已经打听到是什么情况了吧~”  
迦勒底的御主得意洋洋地补充道：“因为那只叫康巴哈那的巨人也被盎伽王活~活~打~死~了~”  
看着眼前这位年纪轻轻的橙发女孩居然一本正经地胡说八道，罗刹使臣虽然愤怒，却又难以反驳……康巴哈那虽然不是被盎伽王直接杀死的，但说出真相只会让他更加难堪……  
“西线有盎伽王在，你们其实很害怕吧~他这次派我前来，也是知道你们的小算盘！”  
听御主添油加醋地吹起了迦尔纳，天授的英雄一时五味杂陈，幸亏自己戴着面具看不出表情。不得不说，这确实粉碎了使臣那十八路诸侯都是“乌合之众”的理论，短暂地在气势上赢回几分。  
“你就是盎伽王的特使？！”  
“是啊~正是在下。”  
朱发绿眼，虎背熊腰的罗刹难以置信地打量着眼前这个自己一拳就能扇飞的异邦女孩，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得这特使是假的。  
“开什么玩笑，盎伽王的特使居然是个来路不明的女子？这种人口中说出的军情，也想取信于陛下吗？难道盎伽王账下无人，要派一个女人来当特使？我看是送来的祭品还差不多！”  
罗刹嚣张地向迦勒底的御主走去，骑士王与马修起身便护在了御主左右，两位女骑士凌厉的眼神如同刀锋。  
“你敢？？？！”  
骑士王的怒吼如同一声龙啸，一时间，那只罗刹竟在气势上被两个矮了自己好一截的女流压了下去。妖连王默默观察着这位身披黑甲的女骑士，战士的直觉告诉他，一旦动起手来，她确实能立刻削掉那只罗刹的脑袋。  
如果说刚才自己一个人面对罗刹使臣的时候还只是在狐假虎威，强撑气势，现在，有两位可靠的同伴在侧，那些看似不可逾越的东西也变得渺小了。  
迦勒底的御主定了定神，向摩揭陀的王双手合掌，郑重地问道：  
“妖连王陛下，盎伽王不仅仅派了一名女特使，将我从西部营地护送至此的四位勇士中，有两位女子。摩揭陀的王啊，你自诩藐视制度，藐视礼法，自诩治理国家靠的是实力而非经文，这还算不算话？我的年龄性别及来历，与我有没有资格胜任这个特使，又有何干？”  
“那要看你如何表现。”  
妖连王的神情依旧格外严峻，他并未对支持哪一方表态，但至少，他默许迦勒底的御主继续说下去。异邦女孩行了个礼，随后回望向那位罗刹使臣，只是这一次，她脸上不再是玩世不恭与嬉皮笑脸。  
“听这位使臣方才的话，说妖连王陛下因出身被猜忌，我还以为你们比人类更懂得什么是偏见，然而仅仅因为在下一介女流就轻蔑自己的对手，看来你们的器量也不过如此。”  
迦勒底的御主越过那位使臣，走向了营帐中央，这一次，该轮到她在众目睽睽之下畅所欲言，还击对手了。  
“偏见存在于人心中的确无法改变，但非我族类其心必异的想法，不论在人类还是罗刹眼中都是一样的。那位罗刹王子一边说人类是家畜，一边又要拉拢摩揭陀，难道在你们眼里家畜还分高级和低级的吗？”  
如此言论，无疑是在指桑骂槐地说，一旦向罗刹族臣服就是在承认自己是他们的狗，听出弦外之音的独斫野猫一样的眼睛里闪过一丝杀意，迪卢木多将红蔷薇往地上一杵，正面迎上了尼沙陀将军凶煞的目光。  
使臣自然察觉到迦勒底的御主有意想将自己偷换的立场圆回去，他轻蔑地讽刺道：“妖连王陛下拥有不死之身，你却把自己和陛下相提并论？况且，你们又何曾将妖连王陛下当做人类？”  
“难怪妖连王以为你是来可怜他的。不被当人的就只有妖连王陛下一个吗？难敌殿下可是从一生下来就被当成怪物，险些被扼杀在摇篮里啊！在幽界不知道经历了怎样的痛苦，甚至成了半人魔，比惨谁不会呀？”  
迦勒底的御主感叹着，都快做出抹眼泪的动作了，这让几位摩揭陀的将军哭笑不得，而妖连王却很清楚，这仿佛十分幼稚的言行并没有看上去那么随便。  
果然，接下来女孩话锋一转，  
“你以为盎伽王与难敌殿下，两位幽界出身的王子，为何会起兵对抗你们楞伽国的罗刹？因为对抗罗刹是正法？因为这么做可以讨好其他人？得了吧，给鹅说法都比消除人们心中的偏见容易多了！”  
坐在一旁的阿周那险些被这话糙理不糙的言论呛到，原本一脸严肃的妖连王嘴角也抽了一下，所幸他并不知道‘给鹅说法’是在调侃某位军师。  
“妖连王陛下的来历，这些对他忠心耿耿的将军们难道不知道吗？这位使臣一直拿妖连王陛下的出身做文章，以拉拢妖连王陛下，想必也是知道，不论陛下做出怎样的决定，他忠心耿耿的臣民都会追随，可是，你理解这其中的缘由吗？你是否真的明白，一群人类，为何会放下偏见，心甘情愿忠于一个和罗刹脱不了干系的王？他们为妖连王陛下而战，难道仅仅是因为陛下的强大，畏惧于他的力量？让我来告诉你这是什么……”  
迦勒底的御主环视着紧盯自己的每一双眼睛，她看到的并非一群向力量屈服的将领，而她也十分清楚，摩揭陀之所以成为虎狼之国，不可能只是因为国王强大。  
“原谅我，陛下，康巴哈那确实不是盎伽王独自打败的……那天夜里，苏醒的巨人冲散了我们的军阵，大营陷入了一片混乱……然而在巨人面前如同蝼蚁的士兵并未落荒而逃，而是迅速重整态势，正面迎敌。在那支队伍里，大部分都是人类。你们觉得那只是一群蝼蚁……你们可知，群蚁亦可食象的道理？！”  
这一反转让营帐内一片哗然，迦勒底的御主并不打算继续叙述那场战斗的细节，而是摆出了一个问题：  
“一个被当做阿修罗转世的恶王，和一个来自幽界的魔将，究竟要如何才能让他的士兵们心甘情愿为他战斗？向他们展示自己的强大就够了吗？横扫整个婆罗多，说起来容易，然后呢？然后建立一个怎样的国家？！那时，转轮圣王统治的臣民，又是一群怎样的臣民？”  
御主的话让营帐内一下子安静了下来，她深吸一口气，振振有词地说道：  
“象城的双王从未将人类与阿修罗区别对待，这也是为什么俱卢的士兵不论是人类还是阿修罗都拥有强大的战力，即便是面对山一样高大的巨人都能无所畏惧。在这个军队里，车夫之子可以成为与盎伽王并肩作战，平起平坐的战车武士；阿修罗与人类可以成为袍泽，同生共死；像我这样一个手无寸铁，资历尚浅，来历不明，微不足道的女子亦可凭本事成为特使，站在诸王面前与敌方使臣辩论！在这样的军队面前，你们真的守得住西线？！”  
御主这番气势如虹的言论让阿周那陷入沉思，那位沉闷的阿修罗巨匠摩耶嘴角也扬起了一丝微笑。马修和骑士王皆为御主能自信地发表出这番言论而感到高兴，迪卢木多也察觉到，尼沙陀将军看御主的眼神有了些微妙的变化。  
“你们罗刹的王想建立的，不过是一个非我族类皆为家畜的养殖场！你们罗刹国王的器量，比我们的王差远了！  
就凭这点，你们楞伽国的统治者就不配在这片土地上称王！”  
当迦勒底的御主掷地有声地喊出最后这句话，罗刹使臣早已暴跳如雷，他恼羞成怒地吼道：“你以为你是谁，在这里妄谈王道？”  
迦勒底的御主正了正衣冠，从容地答道：  
“我是洛丹伦王国阿塞斯王的顾问，联军统帅盎伽王的特使。现在，让我来告诉诸位，为什么不能答应摩希罗婆那的盟约……  
因为没人会把宝押在一个注定会覆灭的王国！”  
女子狂妄的言论让整个军营内陷入了一片沉默，所有人都在等待妖连王的命令。

“不愧是盎伽王派来的特使，和那家伙一样狂傲。”  
当摩揭陀的王从王座上起身，所有人都屏住了呼吸。

  
小剧场：  
金先生：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
伯爵：氪哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
马嘶：哈哈哈哈哈！！！！  
咕哒：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
马修：…………  
阿周那（格格不入）  
金先生：别做鸡掰人，要嗨一起嗨！你明明很能笑的不是吗？  
阿周那（苦恼）：为什么我每个御主都是迦吹……  
坚战：3D，我真的不是……我只是觉得吧，盎伽王毕竟是我们真正的大哥对吧……  
爱葛莎：Archer，我不是吹你哥，我只是想让你和你哥能好好地……而且让我受到影响的明明是你啊！每次梦境同步看到的都是你哥的脸，不知道的还以为你哥是我梦中情人呢！？  
咕哒：……没错我就是迦吹。（根本没想过否认）

论迦吹的正确姿势. avi  
论什么叫真正的一捧一踩. avi  
反正，不是有人说我双标迦吹嘛～真的吹一回也不是不可以～过不过瘾？愉不愉快？反正我是爽了☀️☀️☀️

抱歉昨天让大家看我发牢骚啦~略表歉意，今天说什么也要肝出这一章，大家凑合着看~

Ajaya版妖连王：我和我信赖的尼沙陀将军……  
妖连有CP了！妖连有基友了！在Ajaya里面，那位作者太太给了这位哲学爱好者原创了一枚忠实的基友！独斫他爹(Hiranyadhanus)！我的天啊，妖连你居然也有春天！  
关于他和这位基友，那位作者真的不是在写摩揭陀版的难迦？

“那是谁？”迦尔纳问善敌。  
“妖连，摩揭陀的王。他是个了不起的人物，我们最强的摄政王毗湿摩都很尊敬他。他经常说，由于大力罗摩在西部，而妖连在东部，南部联永远不能接管整个印度，并将持斧罗摩的理念强加给这个国家。坐在他后面的那位皮肤黝黑的男子是摩揭陀军队的总司令Hiranyadhanus。他是尼沙陀人，也是印度最优秀的将军之一。妖连藐视一切种姓制度，把他提升到如此重要的职位。当持斧罗摩斥责他严重违反种姓制度时，他回答说，他管理国家是靠功绩，而不是靠过时的经文。持斧罗摩怒不可遏，下令羯陵伽向摩揭陀发动进攻，但尼沙陀的将军击溃了羯陵伽军队，证明了妖连对他的信任是正确的。”

还有怖军摔妖连前先摔的就是独斫他爹，他爹开战前还跟妖连说“照顾好我儿子”……结果被二哥哲学以后，妖连失去了理智，明知道是陷阱还去跟二哥摔跤？！你们……这不是殉情？  
怖军：手撕CP又怪我咯……  
bgm:专业团队响起

  
第五十八章 摩揭陀往事  
数年前，三位年轻的战士经过长途跋涉，终于来到了摩揭陀的都城……  
他们此来是为了和谈，并结束盎伽与摩揭陀边境上的纷争。  
三位战士原以为，虎狼之国的都城必然是戒备森严，草木皆兵。可是，当他们来到耆利婆罗阇，这座群山环抱，绿树成荫的王都展现给三人的确实另一幅景象。  
花繁叶茂的林地里，怡人的芬芳随风飘散，另疲惫的旅者心生宁静，从林地过渡到城市，花香也渐渐变为瓜果的香甜以及刚出炉的食物的味道。穿过热闹非凡的集市，三位旅者看到的是精美的房舍下一张张洋溢着幸福的面孔，来自城外的商旅络绎不绝，歌声，吆喝与挂在牲畜脖子上的铃铛响让三人近乎忘记了旅途的疲劳，很快就融入了这座城市的节奏。  
“从我们入城到现在，未曾见过一名贫者……妖连的国家竟如此富足。”  
身着黑袍的红发男子静静地观察着街道的每一个角落，这个国家的繁荣并非只是为了满足国王虚荣而演出来的表象。随着大道走向王宫，众人看到的并非镶金带银，精雕细琢的殿堂，而是宽敞而开阔的庭院与大气恢宏，如同山峰般层叠的塔庙。庭院内摆满了各式兵器，流淌着清水的沟渠与不同材质的铺装画出了不同的区域。  
在一片黄土之中，两位身形矫健的猛士正在练习摔跤，可以看出他们早已经过无数次训练，身上精壮而紧致的腱子肉就是最好的证明。摔跤手四目相对，两脚扎地，势均力敌，许久也未有一人退让半步。  
一般人眼中，这两位摔跤手像是根本还没动手，可三位战士却都知道，这看似静止的场面下潜藏着汹涌的波澜，两位猛士皆是用尽了全身力气也未能撼动彼此分毫，耀眼的阳光下，摔跤手沾满汗水的后背犹如两座金色的山峦，随着每一次角力而起伏，迸发着如同山崩海啸的力量。  
“久闻妖连王是一名凶悍的摔跤手，莫非，他们其中一人便是……”  
看着两位训练有素的猛士，头顶镶着摩尼宝珠的婆罗门男子正要上去打招呼，却被皮肤白皙的黑袍男子拦下。  
“慢着，马嘶，他们不是妖连，况且，若论摔跤，在摩揭陀境内应无人能与妖连打成平手。”  
“盎伽王只答对了一半。若是对上吾友汉沙和狄婆迦，那便另当别论了。”  
一个洪亮的嗓音从庭院尽头响起，摩揭陀的国王身着简洁的衣装，金色的梵线勾勒着帝王雄健的身躯。他没有携带任何武器，却依旧让人感到格外危险，因为那身凶兽般的肌肉就足以绞杀任何对手。  
妖连王似乎原本正打算参与到接下来的角逐中，看到三位访客之后才换了一身行头。他示意卫兵不要打扰两位友人的角力，只身一人便向三位年轻的战士走去。  
“持国王之子难敌殿下，阿修罗一族的勇健王……我该用哪个称呼？”  
妖连王一眼就看出那位留着一头黑色大波浪卷，肤色白皙，眼睛如同琥珀的男子是一位半人魔，对于这一针见血的发问，难敌以同样的语调反问道：  
“巨车王之子妖连王陛下，虎狼之国的不死之王，陛下又希望我如何称呼您呢？”  
魁梧的摔跤手居高临下地打量着桀骜不驯的俱卢王子，如同巨象与雄狮，一时间，周围的气氛变得紧张了起来，两位红发的友人也屏息凝神，紧盯着这位钢筋铁骨的凶兽。  
“你这狂妄的小子还真敢说。”  
显然，统治着虎狼之国的王者并不会因为一两句称呼的问题而跟一位乳臭未干的年轻王子过不去，自己挑起的话题更像是对眼前这位王子的试探，只是没想到对方也在试探自己。  
“进来坐吧，难敌殿下。我可不想在两位友人切磋之时打断他们。”  
妖连王正要将三位年轻人请进殿内，难敌却不慌不忙地说道：“听闻陛下会在做出重大决定之前征求两位将军的意见。事关两国邦交，我们可以等。”  
“不必了。我们两个切磋了无数次也未能分出高下，不急于这一时。”  
就在难敌转身之时，两位将军已经暂停了角力，凌厉的目光紧锁在盎伽王与马嘶身上——方才这两人盯上妖连的时候，汉沙与狄婆迦就已经察觉到了危险。他们可不能让王上单独应付这三个小子。  
“妖连王与两位将军南征北战，横扫八方的故事我早有耳闻，拥有两位可以托付后背的友人实属幸事。”  
难敌审视着摩揭陀的铁三角，再回首望向罗泰耶与马嘶，嘴角勾起一个意味深长的笑意。  
“难敌殿下不也有两位这样的挚友吗？你不带任何卫兵，只带着他们两位就敢孤身进入我的领地，如果你不是个傻子，那一定是对这两位勇士的实力太过自信。”  
妖连王对这个初生牛犊不怕虎的王子第一印象并不坏，实际上，他和年轻时的自己有不少相似之处，果不其然，在心高气傲这点上更是如此。  
“太过自信？陛下可是觉得我高估了两位挚友的实力？别的不敢保证，罗泰耶与马嘶的实力绝不亚于你这两位将军。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”  
王子狂傲的言论使妖连王笑得像一头发情的流涎醉象，“你这是在下战书吗？你可知，这随口说出的话会把你的友人置入怎样的境地？”  
“这可不是随口说的。”  
难敌迎上妖连王不怒自威的目光，认真地答道：“我并没有夸大他们的实力。”  
“盎伽王是摩揭陀的老对手，他的实力我们并不否认。但这位年轻人我们可没见过。”  
汉沙和狄婆迦打量着金色眼睛的婆罗门战士，对于这个本职工作不该是战斗的文化人是否真的这么能打产生了质疑。  
“他是德……”  
难敌正要说出马嘶的父亲是谁，马嘶却打断了他的话，  
“我叫马嘶，擅长弓术与各种咒术，如果你们怀疑吾友难敌的判断有误，可以亲自试试，看我是否有资格作为与你们二人对等的勇士。”  
两位将军见这位年轻人如此自信，甚至没问他师出何人，便接受了挑战。  
“呵，有意思……别以为你是婆罗门我们就会客气。不管对手是什么人，既然你发起挑战，我们便会全力以赴。”  
“求之不得。”  
马嘶召唤出了他的弓箭，汉沙与狄婆迦也走向了武器架。盎伽王见状，横枪挡在了搭档身前，青蓝的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的战意。  
“好久没和两位将军过招了……我与马嘶对两位将军，正好是二对二，为了证明吾友所言非虚，请两位将军不吝赐教！”  
“很好！既然你们一人用枪一人用弓，那我们也用同样的武器。”  
“虽然不知道你的来历，但既然是战士，就通过武艺来相互认识吧。”  
随着双方的将领拿好武器，整个皇家庭院都变成了他们的战场，如同争夺领地的猛虎与雄狮，亦如两股对冲的巨浪……汉沙与狄婆迦在无数次实战中早已培养出默契，两人甚至无需交流便能预判出对方下一步的行动，汉沙持枪负责主攻，而狄婆迦则用箭雨掩护队友，两人都想尽快试探出马嘶的底牌，而盎伽王自然不会让他们这么顺利……  
“Om Namah Shivaya……”  
随着马嘶的咏唱，雷霆与业火附上了盎伽王手中的炎枪，盎伽王横枪一扫，持枪的猛士被强劲的冲击甩出几米开外。  
借着强化魔术的效果，盎伽王冲向了挽弓如月，正要放出宝具的狄婆迦，大臂的弓手并没躲闪，当枪兵挑开他手中的长弓，狄婆迦不知施展了什么咒语，一杆铁枪破土而出，险些正中对方面门……  
当盎伽王察觉到对方的计策，汉沙已经冲向了持弓的婆罗门男子，而他自己则不得不与狄婆迦正面交锋。那杆铁枪格外沉重，如同一课棕榈树，每一次挥舞都能带来一阵飓风，盎伽王且战且退，避其锋芒，如同翱翔在风暴中的金翅鸟。  
“逃跑的话可就无法援护你的友人了。”  
“你认为这是逃跑？”  
“被小看了吗……我可不是单纯的弓手！”  
汉沙擒住对手，使出了绞术，若是换作其他人，足以在猛士的筋力下当场昏厥，但婆罗门男子并没有他想象得那么脆弱，男子额前的宝珠放出金光，随着更多能量被释放，汉沙竟被一股奇怪的力量弹了出去，这位摔跤手很快便凭借矫健的身手重新掌握了平衡，显然，马嘶虽然懂得近身肉搏的技巧，但这并非他最为擅长的东西。  
“喂，你们说的比拼，没必要按照你们摔跤的规矩来吧。”  
“当然不用！你要是有办法挣脱也可以！”  
“那正好……”  
汉沙擒住对手，使出了绞术，若是换作其他人，足以在猛士的筋力下当场昏厥，但婆罗门男子并没有他想象得那么脆弱，男子额前的宝珠放出金光，随着更多能量被释放，汉沙竟被一股奇怪的力量弹了出去，但这位摔跤手很快便凭借矫健的身手重新掌握了平衡，显然，马嘶虽然懂得近身肉搏的技巧，但这并非他最为擅长的东西。  
“马嘶，回来。”  
就在猛士打算再一次发起攻击时，一支黑箭刺向了他眼前的大地，黑色的火墙将两人分开，汉沙仰头一看，与狄婆迦拉开距离的枪兵此时正立于高塔之上，手持一把冒着黑炎的长弓向两位猛将射击……狄婆迦扬起手中的长枪便掷向了塔顶的射手，层叠的高塔直接被削到谢顶，下一秒，盎伽王已经站在了友人身边，两人护住彼此的后背，面对眼前那两座移步的大山，充满锐气的眼睛里没有一丝恐惧。  
“真是可惜啊，若论单打独斗，你的挚友们或许还有机会，若论协同作战……你们没有任何胜算。”  
看着汉沙与狄婆迦天衣无缝的配合，妖连王露出了志在必得的笑意，他身边那位年轻的王子不知哪来的自信，仍旧没有认输的意思。  
“虽然吾友罗泰耶与马嘶并没有两位将军认识的时间长……但谁胜谁负还不一定。”  
事实证明，这位年轻气盛的王子并没有夸大其词……四人的战斗一直持续到了黑夜，也没有一方能让对手认输……如果说汉沙和狄婆迦是因为久经沙场，早已练就了钢筋铁骨的身躯，那么两位年轻的战士则是凭借着超乎常人的自愈能力以及顽强的意志，在这拳拳到肉，招招见血的较量中撑了下来。  
妖连王叫停了这场对决，看着两名浑身是血却仍旧没有认输的后生，他知道，虽然现在汉沙和狄婆迦凭借着长年累月的经验和默契占尽优势，但只要假以时日，他们终将超越自己这两位挚友。  
如果换作其他的王，一定会觉得当务之急是铲除这两个威胁，可是，虎狼之国的王深谙一个道理，忧患亦是促使一个国家变强的要素。  
除此之外，这两位后生为了维护挚友的名誉誓死也不肯退让的决心确实赢得了他的肯定。  
晚宴之时，摩揭陀的王对于三位年轻人的态度明显有了不少变化，而汉沙和狄婆迦虽然白天还和两个后生打得你死我活，却也是不打不相识。  
“不错啊小伙子，想不到你一个婆罗门还这么能打……该不会是跟持斧罗摩学的……”  
持斧罗摩的徒孙险些呛了一口牛奶。  
“汉沙你老实点，你忘了王上非常敬重婆罗门了吗？”  
“切，刚才打架的时候你可没这么说……”  
宴会充满了愉快的空气，在一场剑拔弩张的较量之后，几人的谈判竟是在如此轻松的氛围下进行的。  
“说实话，我并不讨厌你。我和罗刹一族憋不清干系，而你更是公开表明自己是阿修罗一族未来的王。虽然你这小子不知天高地厚，还敢在我面前打肿脸充胖子，但不得不说，你让我想起了当年的自己。”  
难得妖连王能坦诚相待，难敌也打算把话说开，他一半调侃，一半认真地问道：  
“你凭借着罗刹赐予你的礼物，屡屡进犯吾友的领地，就是你对于同类的态度？”  
妖连听到这番话并未感到意外，他晃了晃手中的酒杯，理直气壮地答道：  
“别说得那么难听。摩揭陀的强盛可不是依靠外力。就算我真的如诸国所说那样，和罗刹族狼狈为奸，我凭什么要放弃罗刹一族的支持，从而选择你们，两个和阿修罗一族纠缠不清的人类王子作为盟友？”  
“罗刹建立起来的王国并不能长久。”  
替难敌如此回答的，竟是一直十分寡言的盎伽王。  
“因为我们迟早会将罗刹一族赶出婆罗多。”  
妖连看着那双锐利的眼睛，他知道，自己邻国这位对手可没在开玩笑。用如此坚定而坦率的语气说出这么狂妄的话，说明他深信自己做得到。  
“难不成难敌殿下也打算遵循正法，捍卫婆罗多的百姓？”  
“正法？不，你想多了。我要驱逐罗刹和正法没有任何关系，捍卫自己的臣民是王的职责。这当然也包括……我未来的臣民。”  
虽然已经深刻了解到眼前这个小鬼不知天高地厚，但妖连仍旧一次又一次地被他的言论刷新下限。  
“哈？！未来的臣民！你胃口可真不小。”  
“对我来说，不论是阿修罗还是人类，只要成为我的臣民，并服从俱卢的律法，皆在我的庇护之下。我不认为妖连王陛下的罗刹盟友能做到这一点，否则，耆利婆罗阇会成为一座人类与罗刹共存的城市。”  
年轻的王储并不打算掩饰自己的野心，甚至一针见血地挑破了摩揭陀与罗刹族脆弱的关系。  
“他们没有将摩揭陀的百姓当做食物，仅仅是因为陛下的军威。一旦陛下失势，摩揭陀的百姓立刻会成为俎上鱼肉。陛下此举是养虎为患。”  
“是什么让你觉得罗刹一族不值得信任？你幽界的势力难道不也是因力量而臣服于你吗？我又凭什么相信，你能制衡得了两族的关系，而不是引火自焚？”  
妖连抛出这三个问题后，难敌并没有立刻回答，只是意味深长地看着两位挚友，那一刻，妖连也明白了其中缘由……  
“在这世上，可以令我推心置腹的两位挚友，一位是人类，一位和我一样来自幽界，他们并肩作战时不输于陛下的两位将军。而陛下可以交付后背的两位挚友皆是人类。这难道还不够明显吗？”  
那天的晚宴之后，妖连并没有立刻给出他的答复，但在那之后，摩揭陀与盎伽国之间的纷争减少了很多。  
“王上，为何放他们走？这三个乳臭未干的小子现在还年轻，但假以时日……”

“假以时日，他们三人会成为摩揭陀最大的威胁……亦或是，最可靠的盟友。”

现在，是时候做出抉择了。

妖连从王座走向了罗刹的使者，见摩揭陀的王选择了自己，老谋深算的使臣露出了胜利的笑，沉浸在喜悦中的罗刹并未能看透国王眼中的杀意……  
当这位摔跤手按住使臣的肩膀，所有人都以为国王已经答应了摩希罗婆那的盟约，但下一刻，使者的脖子就在一声脆响之中被扭断……

逝者长已矣……汉沙与狄婆迦已经不能在身边为他谏言。但倘若是那二人，一定也会做出与自己相同的决定。  
不论摩揭陀的国王做出何种选择，他的臣民必会追随。可是，身为一国之君，捍卫自己的臣民亦是王的职责。  
他绝不会将自己的臣民亲手送入虎口。

小剧场：  
导•哲学爱好者•演：妖连的故事里怎么能没有摔跤呢~  
咕哒（一脸失望）：什么嘛……开头描写了那么半天的摔跤，我还以为难迦马会跟摩揭陀铁三角来一局多人摔跤呢，结果还是拿兵器在打啊……  
阿周那（阴沉）：……又是他们三个……怎么又是他们三个……  
沉迷魔兽的金先生：啧啧啧，以后排竞技场，2v2盎伽王会带马嘶，3v3就是难迦马，5v5那就是他们俱卢的人打你们五兄弟了……  
DJ卢木多：我为你点一首……  
大公：还是余来拉二胡？  
阿周那（走向后台小黑屋）：你们两个都别说话……让我静一静。

没啥吊用的科普：妖连，汉沙，狄婆迦——摩揭陀版难迦马？

摩揭陀在古印度列国里一直被当成虎狼之国。妖连王也是出了名的猛男，曾经有两个好基友，汉沙跟狄婆迦，这仨本来铁三角，一起打天下，这俩基友死得早，打仗的时候一个听到另一个死了就不想活了……不能忍受没有你的世界什么的……咳……到底谁先殉情真的很难说。葵花说可以杀妖连王也是因为这俩已经死了，妖连王是孤家寡人一个了，不然有他们在妖连王不一定会中计。妖连和怖军生死之战前还满脑子都是这俩基友，嗯……活在台词和回忆杀里的两位，我都不知道这两位的定位应该是兄贵猛男还是啥样子……但妖连的好友应该也是哲学爱好者？（妖连：你搞歧视吗？）

由于摩揭陀和盎伽国很近，小太阳和妖连王在各种剧里都有不少交集，首先就是被很多观众吐槽很雷的那部《太阳之子迦尔纳》，两人摔跤肉搏无数次，第一次见面就在泥地里哲学，后面还有很多次不忍直视的肌肉碰撞，曾经还被B站的太太剪出过打♂架合集……嗯……看了电视剧的妖连我内心是拒绝的。俱卢大三角已经很乱了，妖连还是留在摩揭陀大三角吧！

关于摩揭陀这个国家，在妖连治理的时候确实是非常繁荣，所以这个虎狼之国可能是对外心有猛虎，对内细嗅蔷薇。书中的形容是这样：  
摩揭陀国京城又大又美，牲畜兴旺，水源充足，房舍精美，无病无灾。毗诃罗山，野猪山，公牛山，仙人山和支提迦山，座座雄伟壮丽。山峰高耸，树木成荫，这五座大山拥在一起，仿佛守卫着妖连的京城耆利婆罗阇。它仿佛掩藏在卢特罗树林中。这些树林花满枝头，散发着醉人的芬芳，是情人喜欢的所在……他们看到市场繁荣，摆满食品和花环，货物丰富，应有尽有，能满足人的一切愿望。

也难怪Ajaya的作者在来了一段大力罗摩去了摩揭陀的首都后对妖连改变了看法还成了妖连的朋友这类的……当然，妖连在Ajaya的形象真的太正面了，不管是他和独斫的爹之间的摩揭陀难迦还是后来的殉情……再脑补下13版妖连的脸，不，我果然还是不可以……

妖连：沙雕作者果然在搞歧视！难迦马你就吃得这么香！猛男就不配拥有爱情吗？！  
怖军：对呀！凭什么我就不能去追花仙！  
阿周那：二哥你别冲动……我告诉你一件事，你听到了不要紧张，那个花仙……他是……  
怖军：我不管！我就喜欢花仙有错嘛？心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇有错嘛？！！！（渐渐失控）

第五十九章 孔雀翎的眼睛  
自古以来，两军交战不斩来使是不成文的规矩……  
可是，罗刹一族的使臣居然当着迦勒底众人的面，在摩揭陀的大营被卸掉了脑袋……断头的使臣重重地倒在了地上，手中的节杖也断成了两截。  
迦勒底的御主看着眼前这只断头的罗刹，一想到这很可能也是自己在辩论中失败的下场，就感到不寒而栗。所幸经历过正面刚魔神，手撕魔神柱等千奇百怪的漫长旅行后，这位橙发女孩处变不惊的能力早就异于常人，以至于在看到罗刹被撕之后，她不但没惊叫，反而疑惑地看着摩揭陀的王。  
“使臣都被你杀了……陛下打算如何回复摩希罗婆那？”  
原以为盎伽王派来的小姑娘会吓得脸色惨白，说不出话，或者直接尖叫起来，没想到对方竟只是淡定地问了一句话。  
“把这只罗刹的头挂在军营前，意思应该已经够明确了吧。”  
妖连王说罢，揪着罗刹使臣杂乱的毛发丢出账外交由士兵们处理，随后打量起这个神经比钢管还粗的小女孩。他似乎有些理解盎伽王为什么派她来当特使了。  
“你看上去一点也不害怕。”  
“不，我还是对陛下杀死使者的事情还是感到有些意外……在我的故乡，战争中双方阵营不论有多深的仇恨，都不会斩杀来使。”  
迦勒底的御主刚说完，妖连王就大笑起来，“哈？！盎伽王派来的人现在让我讲规矩了？不斩来使是什么狗屁规矩？难道还放任这几个家伙把我军中的情报带回去？”  
一想到被拧断脑袋还挂在大营门口串串的有可能会是自己，迦勒底的御主就感到极大不适……果然，虎狼之国的大营还是早点离开的好。  
“这么说我们还得感谢陛下不杀之恩了？”  
“你想说这违背正法？”  
“陛下，这无关正法，只要是个正常人，在得知自己可能被你挂尸大营门口之后都不可能做到继续对你保持微笑。”  
迦勒底的御主夸张地行了个礼，随后牵着马修的手就准备离开，营帐门口持枪的士兵本想拦下她们，却被妖连阻止。如果这个女孩刚才受到惊吓，并对自己唯唯诺诺，就算她是盎伽王派来的人，他也会嘲讽一番并赶出去，然而现在，特使不卑不亢的态度反而赢得了他几分尊敬。  
“盎伽王派你们来，不仅仅是为了交流情报吧？”  
听到妖连王的问题，迦勒底的御主停下了脚步。终于可以谈正事了。   
“是的……盎伽王此次派我们来，原本还有一件重要的任务。陛下虽然杀死了罗刹使臣，却并未给我们任何答复，不知陛下是否还愿意恪守盟约。”  
“你想跟我说联军……”  
摩揭陀的王显然对这个各自都打着自己小算盘的联盟并没有太多兴趣。  
“不，我想问的是，象城的双王与你的盟约，现在还算不算数？”  
这一次，从特使眼中，妖连看到的同样是试探。他审视着盎伽王的小特使，半晌之后，竟冒出了一句简短的话：  
“何时攻城？”  
摔跤手直白的发问让迦勒底的御主一时也有些短路。  
“哎？”  
面对这个耿直的问题，迦勒底的御主自己也被这位喜怒无常的王惊呆了。  
“你们刚进大营的时候没看到吗？摩揭陀的工匠早已开始打造攻城器械。王上若是言而无信，那现在准备的可就不是攻城的兵器了。”  
尼沙陀将军指向了营帐外正在进行的工事，一直沉默不语的摩耶终于忍俊不禁——从踏入大营的那一刻起，他早就看到了这些东西，却并没有告诉迦勒底的御主。看样子这人狠话不多的家伙是故意想要刁难一下这位年轻的特使。  
迦勒底的御主感觉自己被耍了，虽然她早有预感，盎伽王不可能就这么随随便便丢给她一个关系到整个战局的任务，但刚才与罗刹使臣对峙的紧张感令她至今还有些后怕。  
“别露出这种表情，虽然这一切都早已注定，但刚才在大营中与罗刹使臣唇枪舌战的你确实不辱使命。”  
阿修罗的巨匠拍了拍小特使的肩膀，这不知是安慰还是挖苦的话让迦勒底的御主产生了痛击我队友的冲动。   
“陛下，您的攻城器械确实做工优良，但鄙人看来，还有不少改进的余地。攻城的时间会在一个月内，白昼最长的一天。在那之前，我们还有足够的时间。至少……对我来说是足够的。”  
终于，摩耶摘下了斗篷，向摩揭陀的国王简单地行了个礼。  
“盎伽王派我前来，正是为了东西双线协同攻城一事。”  
“摩耶？盎伽王居然把你派来？我就说……盎伽王的特使怎么可能是个小丫头。说吧，你们还有什么事情瞒着我？”  
阿修罗的巨匠看了一眼着帐外的攻城器械，又指了指自己的脑袋，神秘地说道：“余下的东西，在下无法用语言表达，都在这里。”  
靠手艺吃饭的人，最忌讳的就是露底。况且，难敌殿下必然也不会希望幽界的工艺被摩揭陀的匠人习得。妖连王自然知道这位匠人的小算盘，所幸，他并不介意。  
“呵……怕我会兔死狗烹吗？那攻城器械的准备就交由你了，摩耶。”  
妖连并不打算在工匠专业的事情上插手太多，在接收这位特使之后，摩揭陀的王为迦勒底一行人举办了宴席，虽然迦勒底的御主只想赶紧回去交任务，但出于礼貌还是没能拒绝。  
为使团践行的宴会上，骑士王让摩揭陀的士兵也见识了一下什么叫王者肚量，迪卢木多则对那位看上去神秘莫测的尼沙陀将军颇有兴趣，两人相约总有一天要决出胜负，阿周那看着那位因自己而断指的男子而陷入了沉思，他和迦勒底的御主一样，只想尽快离开。  
“这位勇士，为何至今还戴着面具？如果说摩耶是为了隐藏身份，避免被罗刹认出来，那么你又有何事瞒着王上？”  
他万万没想到的是，从他踏入摩揭陀大营的那一刻，独斫也一直在观察着自己。  
“我……”  
“这位是盎伽王陛下提拔的勇士，名为富军。在那之前，他是奎师那的御者。”  
阿周那还未来得及解释，摩耶就别有用心地摘出了他为奎师那效力的事实，迦勒底的御主瞪了那位阿修罗一眼——这家伙故意的吧！在妖连王面前，奎师那可是敏感词汇啊！  
“奎师那的御者？！”  
妖连的脸一下子阴沉了许多，他当然记得这位勇士的脸，他在联军的会议上出现过，那时，他站在盎伽王身边。可是……没人告诉过他，这个名为富军的勇士竟效忠于奎师那。  
“陛下，在我的故乡有一句话，内举不避亲，外举不避嫌。就算他曾为奎师那驾车，盎伽王也因为他的实力将他提拔为自己的亲信，这没什么问题吧？”  
迦勒底的御主赶忙站起身，随后警告地看着那位不嫌事大的阿修罗，摩耶幸灾乐祸地喝起了闷酒——显然，导火索已被点燃，他只需要在一旁看戏就好。  
“哦？那你想必十分感谢盎伽王了……”  
妖连王玩味地看着这位沉稳而隐忍的白衣射手，嘴角勾起一丝戏谑的笑意：“毕竟，他让你摆脱了那位明知你是一位强大的战士，却要埋没你才能的，有眼无珠的主人呢。”  
阿周那险些捏碎手中的金杯，他缓缓站起身，郑重地说道：“陛下，奎师那有恩于我，我若见利忘义，默许你们在此诋毁他的名声，那么我还不如一辈子都做一名车夫！”  
“奎师那真是调教出了一条好狗。”  
妖连晃了晃盛着美酒的金杯，脸上的笑容逐渐变得残酷。  
“盎伽王那家伙干什么不好，偏偏要去养一条别人家的狗。”  
“陛下此言差矣！如果一个人连对故主的忠诚都可以抛弃，又有什么能保证他对现在的君主保持忠诚？”  
原本与Archer一直三观不合的迪卢木多此时竟站了出来，坚定地说道：“若Archer连这点都做不到，盎伽王才是看走了眼。”  
“呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
摩揭陀的王拍案而起，“独斫，听说这位名为富军的男子是一名神射手，你觉得盎伽王看中的神射手，是否值得成为你的对手？”  
“我认为值得一战。”  
一听这是奎师那的人，尼沙陀将军的的目光瞬间变得凌厉，他毫不犹豫地取出了弓箭，“陛下，那么您来决定挑战的内容吧。”  
看着这位断指的射手，阿周那的心情极其复杂，当得知独斫在失去大拇指以后依旧练就出了强大的弓术，他内心的负担减轻了一些，但若是在这种不公平的情况下和独斫进行弓术对决……  
‘Archer，冷静下来。’  
迦勒底的御主悄声提醒道：‘你若是不认真对待这场决斗，那才是轻视你的对手。’  
‘可是……’  
‘那位将军不需要你的同情……这种时候如果不全力以赴的话，才是最大的侮辱！’  
还没等阿周那犹豫，妖连就派人设好了挑战的箭靶……  
不，与其说是箭靶……  
当阿周那看见挑战的内容，他的眼中燃起了怒火——那根本不是箭靶！挑战的内容，是在百米开外射穿一根孔雀翎上的眼睛……  
这算什么挑战！！！  
这分明就是对瓦苏戴夫的羞辱……  
就在阿周那还在震惊之际，尼沙陀将军已经麻利地搭箭上弓，随着嗖的一声，独斫的箭精准地穿过了孔雀翎的蓝眼睛，精美的羽毛散落了一地，变形的翎羽被深深钉进了靶心……  
宴席上充斥着嬉笑怒骂，阿周那想要开弓，但他的气息早已变得紊乱，愤怒与耻辱令他无法专注，阿周那能够清晰地听见自己急促的心跳，沉重的呼吸，以及宴会上，摩揭陀将士的每一句话。  
“好！不愧是独斫将军！”   
“哈哈哈哈，想当年德罗纳老儿为了他那宝贝徒弟用卑鄙的手段暗算了我们的将军，现在我们的将军依旧成了举世无双的神射手，他那个宝贝徒儿却凉透了，真是报应！”  
“下一次，请一定要瞄准那颗戴着孔雀翎的脑袋，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
‘Archer！输赢并不重要……冷静下来！你不能让愤怒吞噬自己，看好你的目标……’  
他定了定神，将甘狄拔拉至最满，努力将注意力重新集中在孔雀翎上。层层叠叠的纹路中心，那只湛蓝的眼睛仿佛也在审视着自己。  
从孔雀翎的伪眼中，他仿佛看到了友人的告诫。  
帕斯，冷静下来，不要输给愤怒……  
如果自我克制自我，自我便是自我之友。倘若不能克制自我，自我如敌而结冤仇。  
一旦克制了自我，心境安恬平静自若，其无上我便能等视荣辱，冷热与福祸。  
当他的眼中只剩下那只与自己对视的眼睛，所有的愤怒与耻辱仿佛也能够抛之脑后。  
他绝不会侮辱马达夫……  
阿周那先后放出两支利箭，一支切断了悬挂着孔雀翎的绳索，另一支则托住飘落的翎毛，随着箭支命中靶心，那根羽毛被稳稳地落在了箭支上。  
“我无法射中孔雀翎的眼睛。是我技不如人。”  
阿周那向摩揭陀的王不卑不亢地行了个礼，随后头也不回地离开了宴会。  
“愚忠的家伙……”  
“比起见利忘义的匹夫，这样的人并不讨厌。”  
望着射手离去的背影，尼沙陀将军露出了一丝认可。这确实是值得自己挑战的对手。  
在这场紧张的宴会结束后，迦勒底一行人终于可以踏上归途，原本愁眉苦脸的Archer虽然依旧寡言，但心情似乎好了许多。

小剧场：  
奎师那：还有谁敢说帕斯不爱我？还有谁？！！！（嘚瑟）以后都买奎周股哦，乖~  
迪卢木多：啊！！！男人之间的感情……  
库丘林：这已经是第二次阿周那被骂是狗了吧？要不狗哥这个外号我让给你……  
阿周那：……  
咕哒：啊……你们可以骂我是狗但是不能骂瓦苏戴夫什么的……真是令人感动！  
阿周那：不，御主，我其实很介意他们骂我是狗的！  
PS：Archer练弓发自真心的日子结束了，在回到西线之前还会从南部绕一圈，等待着迦勒底一行人的会是……？  
阿周那：我知道，在南边驻军的童护还会骂我是奎师那的狗对吧？（阴沉）  
咕哒：Archer你不要这么熟练啊……  
PPS：不用担心我的肝……昨天发的那个预告骗是我老早的存货了……我是不会一天一更的！

第六十章 寻找哈奴曼  
“接下来……我们要去南部营地……车底国是那个嘴炮王童护的国家，迦尸国是安芭公主的国家，潘迪亚……咦……吉什金陀(Kishkindha)的城邦？这个名字听着好耳熟……”  
从南部回程的路上，迦勒底的御主翻看着地图，说起摩诃婆罗多的故事，几乎主要都集中在北部的几个城邦，而南部则像是一片云雾缭绕的未知领域，然而做足了功课的马修则想起了另一部史诗……  
“还记得罗摩经常提起他的好朋友哈奴曼……那是哈奴曼的国家吧？”  
马修回想着和罗摩在第五特异点的冒险，当罗摩为大家讲述自己营救悉多的那段经历时，会经常提起哈奴曼以及它的猴国。  
“哈奴曼？哦！！！就是送罗摩吃香蕉的那个……”  
一提到这个名字，迦勒底的御主脑海里浮现的竟是罗摩在迦勒底的食堂一边思念妻子一边疯狂吃香蕉的景象……阿周那清了清嗓子，一本正经地补充道：  
“风神伐由之子，猴神哈奴曼……在史诗《罗摩衍那》中，他是圣君罗摩忠实的追随者，促成猴国与罗摩的联盟，拯救悉多，击败十首王，他都功不可没。”  
“哈哈哈哈，对，罗摩告诉过我们，猴神可厉害了！我们故乡有一位神通广大的美猴王相传也和哈奴曼颇有渊源呢。”  
迦勒底的御主哼起了齐天大圣的曲调，想必在婆罗多的百姓对那个上天入地无所不能，力大无穷，百变神通的猴神也像自己家乡对齐天大圣一样敬仰。  
“Archer，你说……既然楞伽的罗刹都出现在了这个特异点，那么我们还能不能碰到罗摩或者哈奴曼呢？”  
“罗摩我不敢断言，但哈奴曼……确实存在于这个时代。我们五兄弟被流放的十三年里，二哥怖军曾偶遇过。”  
就在这时，通讯器里响起了达芬奇的兴奋的声音：  
“听说哈奴曼在攻打楞伽的过程中好几次扭转战局……既然哈奴曼在这个时代，那么我们能否请哈奴曼出山呢？御主你们现在急需更多盟友吧！”  
“哎？！”  
“你们也是知道的吧，虽然现在盎伽王和善敌王是盟友，但要修复这个特异点，你们之间迟早有一战……他们现在又是和多刹迦的势力结盟，又拉拢了妖连和他背后的摩揭陀，正史中发生过的事情只是在以另一种方式发生……我不能保证俱卢之战会幸免。仅仅是这两股力量，到时就足以带来很多麻烦了。以御主的为人，我不会建议你们现在从背后捅盎伽王一刀，可是，尽可能争取到更多盟友站在自己这边并不违背任何人的原则。”  
身为旁观者的达芬奇一句话就点破了当局者的困境。显然，迦勒底的御主早已默认盎伽王和善敌王是自己的同伴，这也是为什么在摩揭陀大营的时候她能够在两军阵前说出那样的话。可这也是达芬奇忧虑的原因。  
御主和马修面面相觑，随后都将期待的目光投向了Archer。  
“Archer，有这种可能吗？哈奴曼既然是你二哥的亲戚那也是你亲戚吧！”  
虽然迦勒底的御主从未理清过摩诃婆罗多里复杂的人物血缘关系，但秉持着他大舅他二舅都是他舅的原则，只能指望哈奴曼的远方亲戚阿周那了。  
“哈奴曼住在哪里呢？吉什金陀那么大，我们要上哪去找他？”  
“御主，你该不会是认真的吧！”  
看着干劲十足的御主和马修，阿周那无奈地说道：“哈奴曼可是能够跨过大海，去楞伽岛救悉多的猴神啊，要找他谈何容易？就算他现在在吉什金陀(Kishkindha)，下一刻根本说不定会去哪里。除非……”  
“除非他想见你们！”  
达芬奇在通讯器里兴奋地喊道：“《摩诃婆罗多》中，哈奴曼出现在怖军面前的时候难道全是偶然吗？以哈奴曼的本事，如果他愿意，他一定能够找到你们~说不定，猴王早就注意到你们了。”  
“怎么才能让哈奴曼现身呢？难道……要准备一大堆香蕉？”  
看着御主严肃地得出这样的结论，阿周那忽然想找罗摩谈谈……天知道那家伙到底给御主灌输了些什么奇奇怪怪的东西。  
“你想想，如果一个长生的人，他身边的朋友都已离去，故人的国家也物是人非，还有什么能够打动他的东西呢？”  
达芬奇的话让所有人都愣了片刻，连骑士王也陷入了沉思。  
“王的故事。”  
骑士王沉吟了片刻，坚定地说道：“如果有人吟诵《罗摩衍那》，复述他和他的挚友那段辉煌的往事，他或许会驻足聆听。”  
“传唱《罗摩衍那》的人这么多，得多高的水平才能吸引到哈奴曼呀……”  
迦勒底的御主说完，又疯狂暗示般盯着阿周那，“除非~是去过天宫，艺术鉴赏非同寻常的人~比如婆罗多舞的创始人……”  
“咳……御主！这种事就不必再提……”  
虽然看不出Archer是否脸红，但可以肯定的是他现在羞耻到了极点。  
“真羡慕爱葛莎小姐呀，在慕尼黑的时候天天都能看Archer跳舞……现在Archer在我们面前连唱首歌都不愿意……”  
这哪里是唱一首歌的问题啊！罗摩衍那能唱好几天……  
面对胡来的队友们，队伍里唯一一个印度人此刻内心是崩溃的。  
“Archer的声音这么温柔，唱歌一定很好听！”  
“…………”  
“嗯，男人除了打打杀杀偶尔也需要来点浪漫的东西。”  
阿周那沉重地叹了一口气——如果御主胡闹也就罢了，连爱尔兰的光辉之颜也跟着起哄……  
“Archer，为了帮御主争取到这位重要的盟友，请一定要全力以赴。”  
骑士王郑重地看着这位多才多艺的婆罗多王子，随即认真地比划出了一个大拇指。  
这简直比跳婆罗多舞的时候被迦尔纳看到还要令人羞耻……  
“Archer~不必紧张，这不是什么表演。就当是献给先贤的礼物不也挺好的吗？”  
艺术鉴赏爱好者达芬奇难以掩饰她的兴奋，通讯器背后那位精明的艺术家想必已经两眼发光。  
“我……尽力而为……”  
在一番起哄之后，天授的英雄终于勉为其难地答应了下来。奎师那要是知道他的小表弟被迦勒底撺掇着当众演奏《罗摩衍那》，一定会莞尔一笑，并且吹着笛子配合。  
若是迦尔纳知道了这种事……  
“对于一个真正的弓箭手，弓弦振动的声音才是真正的音乐。”  
切……若是那家伙，定然又会将自己嘲讽一番。

在一棵巨大的娑罗树下，一群异国的旅者席地而坐，一段精彩的冒险即将拉开帷幕。身着白衣的男子双腿盘膝，左手托着维纳琴，右手细长的手指撩拨着琴弦，指节间流淌而出的清澈的音符如同被阳光融化的冬雪。  
“在久远的时代，甘蔗氏族有个国王名叫曼陀多，据说太阳神是甘蔗族的祖先，因此他们这一族被称为‘太阳族’。国王十车王就是太阳族的后代子孙。据说他的战车曾成功突破过印度的十个角落。阿逾陀即是这个国度的首都……”  
迦勒底的御主虽然读过书，却从未亲耳听过吟诵版的《罗摩衍那》。当她听见那悠扬而灵性的歌声，她似乎开始理解歌咏的力量。歌舞在这个古老的国度并不仅仅是人们的一种生活方式……亦是力量，智慧与信仰。  
“在这座美丽、庄严和洁白的大理石宫殿里，国王十车王坐在雪白的绸伞下面施行仁政。他有八个忠心耿耿的大臣，个个都是那样贤良，那样精明。他们同心协力为国王分忧解愁，为国家美好的将来献计献策。在十车王的统治下，人民生活太平，幸福祥和，没有一个盗匪，也没有一个窃贼，乃至国土内从未发生过一件不公平的事情。他们的住宅舒适，食物丰富精美。十车王用他的智慧、他的果敢、他的雄心征服了许多国家，他的人民敬他如父。可是，所谓世上没有十全十美之事，连善良仁慈的国王也未能幸免。他虽然拥有许多东西，但他的三个王后却十分悲伤，因为他们没有一个儿女，不能共享天伦之乐。”  
罗摩的故事从一位孤独的老国王向天神祈求子女开始，孤独的国王老年得子，四个孩子各个精通理法，他们是罗摩，拉什曼那，沙都鲁那和大力士婆罗多。罗摩的生母是乔萨莉雅，婆罗多为吉迦伊所生，拉什曼纳和沙都鲁那为须弥多罗所生……  
原本相亲相爱的四兄弟并不知宫廷险恶，亦不知王权之争为何物，纷争的种子早已埋下。随着罗摩长大成人，在选婿大典上断弓，迎娶悉多，维纳琴的调子变得愈发昂扬，却也潜伏着危险的暗流……随着阿逾陀的政治斗争，这位少年英雄的人生也开始走向低谷……  
放逐，流浪，森林中的日子清贫，艰苦，同时也危机四伏，唯有罗摩与悉多不离不弃的爱情如同荆棘中盛开的花。为了罗摩，她放下了养尊处优的生活，丢弃了金饰与华衣，随着夫君在鬼怪出没的林地里流浪。陋室中的粗茶淡饭与夫妻间的欢声笑语让这个故事既辛酸又充满了温情。  
平和的琴音被一声惊弦打破，悉多被十首王劫走成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，低沉的曲调渐渐变得激愤，这位不论何时都能平静地接受自己的命运，从不怨天尤人的王子终于燃起了战意。他带着弟弟踏上了寻妻的旅途，从番查伐底到梨什牟迦山，从吉什金陀到楞伽……  
正是在寻找悉多的路上，罗摩结识了他的好友——猴神哈奴曼。  
迦勒底一行人都沉浸在那活泼而灵动的曲调里，全然没有察觉到娑罗树的枝干此时被不知什么东西压住后晃动了一下。  
一个灵活的影子在林间穿过，咏唱着察觉到了那位神秘的听众，却选择继续吟唱下去……从哈奴曼越过海洋，寻找悉多，带回信物，见证两人的爱情，一直到罗摩联合猴国攻打楞伽，哈奴曼几次英勇救主……迦勒底一行人陶醉在这精彩的故事中，眼睛里闪耀着赞许的光芒，而隐藏在森林中的黑影也开心得手舞足蹈。  
精彩的战斗，十首王被诛，王子救回了公主，带着妻子与友人乘着维摩那回到阿逾陀加冕……这原本皆大欢喜的结局却随着人民的猜忌而再度走向低谷。  
与传唱的版本不同，阿周那将自己在维摩那的迷宫中所见所闻都尽皆叙述了出来，听见罗摩沉痛的叹息，几滴泪水落在了娑罗树叶上。  
当故事叙述到拉什曼纳将悉多留在森林，悉多遇到伐尔弥吉仙人的那一段时，一个悲愤交加的声音打断了阿周那的吟唱。

“不，根本就不是这样……你在撒谎！”

一个灵活而矫健的身影从树梢上窜了下来，那是一只浑身涂得通红的长尾猕猴。从他脸上的两条泪痕可以看出，他原本的毛发应该是金色……  
“你就是……大……大圣？啊不，你就是……猴神！”

小剧场：  
阿周那开始弹琴唱K  
奎师那进入了直播间  
奎师那为主播赠送维摩那x 9999  
奎师那：我的帕斯不管做什么都是最棒的！爱你哦！  
主播愣了一下，继续弹琴唱歌。  
坚战进入了直播间  
坚战：3D，你怎么还有闲工夫爱音乐？什么时候才把迦尔纳给我五花大绑地……  
坚战被主播屏蔽。  
难敌进入了直播间  
难敌：哈哈哈哈哈哈原来是能歌善舞的小娜……  
难敌被主播禁言并拉黑。  
马嘶进入了直播间。  
马嘶：师弟啊，你是最近穷得揭不开锅了来这里卖唱吗？来，给你个牛奶不客气！  
马嘶为主播赠送牛奶X1  
马嘶被主播拉黑。  
迦尔纳进入了直播间。  
迦尔纳：我愚蠢的弟……  
直播间被关闭……

没啥吊用的科普：哈奴曼在摩诃婆罗多中的戏份  
游戏里哈奴曼的戏份只剩给罗摩吃香蕉了……其实哈奴曼论战斗力以在攻打楞伽时的表现可以是个五星……猴神在《罗摩衍那》里几次逆转战局，尤其是打因陀罗吉特和摩希罗婆那两个比较难搞的BOSS的时候，罗摩和他弟差点被因陀罗吉特杀死了，结果哈奴曼上天入地就是背着一座山跨海也把两兄弟救了。摩希罗婆那把两兄弟绑走，差点弄到地界去献祭，也是被猴神救下来的，所以在俱卢特异点见到哈奴曼没啥惊喜啦，毕竟，打楞伽国怎么可以不带猴？！

哈奴曼和阿周那他二哥算是兄弟，因为哈奴曼的出生和风神伐由有关，而且还和罗摩他爹重金求子的过程有直接联系（这又要从某国国王不孕不育讲起，故事太长……），总之，二哥在前往凯拉萨山（冈仁波齐）的途中遇到了猴神，由于它的尾巴挡路了，二哥想挪，但挪不动，后来发现唉呀妈呀这不是亲戚吗，然后就教给二哥一大堆姿势。摩诃婆罗多的《森林篇》里面五兄弟流亡的时候也听到了《罗摩衍那》的故事，加上怖军还遇到了哈奴曼本尊，可以说是两大史诗的交集。这个特异点里由于剧情需要，两部史诗发生的时间并没有相差太远。等阿逾陀攻略接近尾声的时候会展示一些特异点相关的线索。

至于这只哈奴曼为什么喜欢全身涂红色，是因为他和悉多的一段对话。他问悉多为什么会在头顶涂红色，悉多说这是为了保佑罗摩长寿。哈奴曼一想，那我全身都涂红色我的主人罗摩不就长生不老了？可惜……罗摩是人类，最后还是先回归神位了，而哈奴曼在《摩诃婆罗多》的时代都还在到处跑。

  
第六十一章 涂满朱砂的猕猴  
“为什么说……Archer在撒谎呢？”  
迦勒底的御主看着泪流满面闪亮登场的猴神，一时不知该如何跟罗摩的小伙伴打招呼。猴神抹着眼泪，断断续续地吐出了几个字……  
“我永远……也不会原谅阿逾陀的人……”  
“悉多她怎么了？！”  
御主和马修变得有些激动，回想起二人在维摩那的迷宫内听到的那些零散的话语，以及悉多虚弱的声音，不祥的预感涌上心头。  
难道……  
“女主人……就是那时候出事的。”  
哈奴曼缩成了一团，才说完这句话就已经泣不成声。迦勒底的御主朝着这只毛乎乎的猴神走去，小心翼翼地给哈奴曼顺了顺毛，轻声问道：  
“哈奴曼，到底发生了什么？”  
“和你们有关系吗……罗摩和女主人早已不在这么久了……你们又不认识他们。”  
猕猴转过身，用尾巴将迦勒底的御主和马修推到了一边，随后继续伤心地哭泣着，被泪水沾湿的朱砂如同血泪般滴了一地。  
就在迦勒底一行人感到无所适从的时候，阿周那再次拨动琴弦，弹唱的依旧是王的故事，然而此次，这个故事却在另一个地方展开。  
“曾经，未来，亦或是不曾存在的时代，一座比楞伽更远的陆地上，有一位勇猛而凶残的暴君……他浑身布满荆刺，长着凶兽的尖牙和利爪，人们称其为狂王……狂王所经之处，必然伴随着硝烟与血战。为了抵抗这位暴君，圣君罗摩再次降世，与他形影不离的是深爱着他的妻子，拉克什米的化身悉多……”  
迦勒底一行人当然记得，Archer所叙述的，正是第五特异点发生的一切。尽管那时，他还阴差阳错地加入了邪恶的一方，只为和迦尔纳打一架。  
哈奴曼被歌中的内容所吸引，疑惑地眨巴着黑亮的大眼睛。这段故事并不像是被临时编纂的，从歌者的咏唱中，他能听到许多真情实感。  
“……身负重伤的罗摩不顾致命的诅咒，毅然踏上了寻妻的旅途……一如往昔，那个跨过千山万水也要从罗波那手中拯救妻子的少年英雄。”  
叙述到罗摩被狂王所伤，悉多生死未卜，哈奴曼紧张得毛都竖了起来，当听见身负重伤的主人竟还能击败一个又一个强大的对手，猴神一边抹着眼泪，一边咧嘴笑着。阿周那有些犹豫是否要重现那个同样悲剧的结局，而迦勒底的御主则示意他不必担心，只需将真相如实叙述出来。  
“看着罗摩奄奄一息地倒在眼前，悉多再一次握住了罗摩的手，替罗摩背负了狂王的诅咒，一如往昔，在森林中那个在丈夫打坐静修时为他遮雨的妻子。”  
一曲闭，哈奴曼被朱砂涂得红彤彤的脸已经被泪水洗了个干净。  
“在那片大陆上，我们曾见过罗摩与悉多，也见证过他们的爱情。他们是我们的朋友。罗摩与悉多后来到底怎么样了？这对我们来说很重要……”  
哈奴曼抬头看着两位异邦人，水汪汪的眼睛里仍旧是半信半疑。  
“你见到的主人和女主人，是什么样子？”  
“罗摩看上去还是少年时期的模样，据他所说，那正是他为夺回悉多战斗时的模样。那孩子可漂亮啦，一头金红的长发就像朱瑾花一样，啊呀，不行，不能用这种比喻来形容男孩子，只是他和悉多简直是太有夫妻相了……”  
当迦勒底的御主眉飞色舞地把罗摩与悉多的模样描述一番后，哈奴曼眼中最后的疑虑也随之消散。  
“他特别喜欢吃香蕉，还总是不厌其烦地推荐给我们吃，说是他的好朋友哈奴曼送的……神之果实，营养价值非常高……”  
听到这个习惯，猴神破涕为笑，“是吗！主人很喜欢！？下次见到主人的时候，你们能帮我多给他带一些吗？”  
“下次……”  
原本好不容易变得欢快的话题又一次沉重了起来。  
“下次……是什么时候呢？好想再见见罗摩和女主人……”  
哈奴曼揉了揉眼睛，自从罗摩和悉多离开以后，他从未想过自己居然还能听到关于他们的消息。虽然他们一个是毗湿奴的化身，一个是拉克什米的化身，都是不朽的存在，但哈奴曼记忆最深处，依旧是作为人类的罗摩与悉多的模样。  
阿周那能够理解这种心情，这就像……罗摩与奎师那同为毗湿奴的化身，但他永远不可能将罗摩当做他的马达夫。  
哈奴曼对几位异乡人放下戒心后，热心地从老家给迦勒底一行人带来了神之果实……这一来一去仅仅是转瞬之间，娑罗树下的《罗摩衍那》吟诵表演也由此变成了热带水果大餐，主食香蕉……  
俗话说，没有啥事是一顿饭不能解决的。一起吃饭的时候，迦勒底的御主将来到特异点的经历娓娓道来，哈奴曼这才了解到，眼前这几个异邦人所来自的时空里，自己的主人与女主人似乎还有另一种结局。  
虽然故事的结局依旧悲伤，但比起自己所见到的故事要美好太多……  
“事情就是这样……在苏婆娜迦的迷阵中，我们窥见了一些零零散散的记忆，随后，在古代王国阿伽蒂，我们又看到了关于罗伐与鸠娑的消息……这说明悉多至少平安生下了罗摩的孩子……”  
叙述至此，哈奴曼放下了手中的水果，刚刚放入口中的，甜味的果实不知为何也变得苦涩了起来。他叹了一口气，沉痛地说道：  
“不……并非母子平安。女主人确实拼尽全力保住了罗摩的孩子……但是，逃亡的过程也耗尽了她的生命。”  
“什么？！逃亡……？”  
迦勒底一行人全都愣住了，“有人想害死悉多？”  
“世上没有几人知道这件事……连同两位王子也对此毫不知情……女主人临终前拜托伐尔弥吉仙人不要告诉两个孩子，所以，当两位王子当着所有人咏唱《罗摩衍那》之时，也未曾叙述这段故事。  
我和罗摩也是后来才知道……拉什曼纳离开女主人之后，女主人还未遇到伐尔弥吉仙人，就先遇到了一群暴民。  
他们污蔑女主人怀的是罗波那的孩子，想要杀死她们母子……女主人为了保住罗摩的孩子，拖着虚弱的身体在林中奔逃。当她终于见到伐尔弥吉仙人，早已心力交瘁，只剩下最后一口气……”  
“怎么会这样……”  
当迦勒底的御主得知这个特异点中悉多竟落了个更加凄惨的结局，震惊与悲愤占据了她的心。虽然早已察觉到许多不好的征兆，但真相大白之时，她还是感觉难以接受。  
“得知整件事的经过以后，我离开了主人。我无法原谅阿逾陀的人……也无法继续留在将女主人抛弃的罗摩身边。”  
哈奴曼咽下了懊悔的苦果，哽咽着说道：“我更无法原谅我自己……当女主人被流放的时候，我本应该跟去保护她……罗摩的心早已在女主人离开阿逾陀的时候就死了。当我再度回到阿逾陀，连主人也不在了……那里对我来说早就是一座空城了。”  
当Archer提起哈奴曼存在于这个时代时，迦勒底的御主就曾想起一个问题……  
倘若哈奴曼健在，以他的神通广大，阿逾陀绝不可能落入罗刹手里……  
除非……  
他对罗摩的国家再也没有任何留恋。拘萨罗这个地方被谁统治，他早已不在乎了。  
“罗摩与悉多最后的一位传人，巨力王陛下……被楞伽岛的罗刹王子摩希罗婆那害死了。”  
骑士王抱着最后一丝希望，朝猴神问道：“你不想报仇吗？”  
“我该找谁报仇？我亲眼见证了罗摩的痴情与悉多的忠贞，辽阔的大海，致死的武器，不可战胜的罗刹王，都未能斩断罗摩与女主人的爱情。最后，却是罗摩所爱护的臣民将他和女主人彻底分开。”  
“你想说……罗摩的牺牲是不值得的吗？他斩杀十首王，不仅仅是为了悉多，也是为了……”  
阿周那还未说完，哈奴曼就化作一只巨猴，用圆滚滚的眼睛愤怒地瞪着他。  
“你想说重塑正法？还是为了百姓的福祉？倘若阿逾陀的百姓心中真的信仰着正法，倘若他们能对主人哪怕有一丝的体谅……那些污蔑女主人的流言蜚语又是怎么来的！？那些伤害女主人的暴徒又是什么！”  
“现在被罗刹一族困在阿逾陀的百姓早已不是……”  
“别说了，Archer。”  
阿周那还不想轻易放弃，但迦勒底的御主却阻止了他。她双手合掌，向罗摩的挚友行了个礼，   
“猴神，我们接下来即将与摩希罗婆那开战，从罗刹手中夺回阿逾陀。我不知道如果罗摩还活着，他会怎么做……但一想到那群将悉多掳走的混蛋如今跑到罗摩的老家撒野，我就想踢着他们的屁股让他们滚出去。我不会强迫你参战，只希望……你能祝福我们取得胜利。”  
看着这位发色和主人相同的小女孩，泪水再次湿润了猴神的眼眶。它抓起一把朱砂，认真地抹在了女孩脸上，眨眼间，迦勒底的御主被涂得像个猴子，这看似笨拙而幼稚的行为令人哭笑不得，但在场的所有人不知为何，竟没觉得好笑，反而感到一阵辛酸。  
“这是女主人喜欢的颜色。她说，只要在发际涂上朱砂，主人就能健康长寿了……希望你和你的珍视的同伴都能在接下来的战斗中平安无事。”  
这位浑身通红的猕猴在抹完了朱砂之后就一溜烟消失在了丛林里，留下了足足够迦勒底一行人吃好几天的水果。  
明明罗摩已经不在人世，哈奴曼却还是将自己涂满朱砂……想必他还是期待着能和罗摩再次见面吧。  
“真是可惜啊……本来以为有哈奴曼帮忙，这次攻打阿逾陀会更加顺利的……”  
通讯器里传来了福尔摩斯的抱怨，然而迦勒底的御主却会心一笑。  
“攻打阿逾陀一定会非常顺利的。谢谢你，哈奴曼……这是我迄今为止收到的最好的祝福。”

在南部营地歇脚，并交换信息的时候，迦勒底一行人果然再一次领教了嘴炮王童护的臭嘴，骑士王忍无可忍，和童护正面硬刚了一波，竟把那位嘴炮王骂得哭着跑出了营帐……在见识了这位“洛丹伦王后”的威猛火力后，南部营地的几位国王乖乖地交代了南部的信息，以及楞伽岛的动向。简而言之，就是难敌不知以什么手段联合了居住在深海的阿修罗部族——全甲族（Nivatakavacha），彻底封锁了楞伽的援军。

万事俱备，因缘具足，只待这个月白昼最长的一天……  
阿逾陀的命运，乃至婆罗多的命运，都将在此一举。

PS：由于特异点里神权衰微，鬼怪肆虐，人们又失去了信仰，这些因素虽然看似微妙，但累积起来的业力足以在一些节点上造成很大的偏移，至于伐尔弥吉仙人为什么没有预言到会发生的事情，那些暴民为何会刚好出现在那里，以及楞伽的罗刹国又是如何复活，到了阿逾陀攻略的尾声也会慢慢揭秘。这章全是刀子……如果扎疼了就抱歉了哈……这个特异点的形成可以说和两部史诗的事件都有关系，越是揭秘越是扎心，小伙伴们准备好了吗？（举刀在骑马的路上奔驰中……）

小剧场：  
只出现在台词和回忆杀的罗摩：我的存在感就只剩香蕉了吗！御主你能不能别再提香蕉的事了啊！  
迪卢木多：哦！你就是那个吔蕉摩男！  
奎师那：这外号简直比狗头军师还惨……  
毗湿奴：我注册小号不是让你们用来取外号的！  
阿周那：爱尔兰基佬你对我们主神的化身有点尊敬行吗！我有给你们的神起外号吗？！  
迪卢木多：你没有给我的神起外号，你只是给我起了外号，能歌善舞的小娜娜~  
阿周那（阴沉）：虽然你不是迦尔纳，但你好歹也算个枪兵……我不介意拿你来代练！  
CCTV艺术频道弗拉德先生：且慢！想不到红Lancer的弟弟居然这么有艺术天赋，要不要跟余一起合奏？  
一代宗师李书文老师：嗯，年轻人弹琴，老夫用拳脚踩点也不错。  
阿周那：我不是搞音乐的！弓弦振动的声音才是真正的音乐！  
瞎子阿炳崔悲伤：啊！我也是这么想的！所以你看，我的弓弦就是琴弦！既然都爱音乐，那就一起来一曲悲伤的……  
阿周那：……我们迦勒底就没个正常的音乐人吗？


	9. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第62-65章 阿逾陀攻略

第六十二章 阿逾陀攻略战（三）  
阿逾陀攻城战在即，俱卢的大营内的灯光一直亮到了深夜。沙盘前，联军领袖全神贯注地审视着战场，演算着攻城中每一种可能，以及自己是否有应对的准备。  
明日是白昼最长的一天，在那之后，会渐入秋冬季节，白昼也会随之变短……擅长夜战的罗刹一族自然想熬到冬天。明日一战，至少要攻破第一道防线。即便顺利破城，也要为最糟糕的结果做准备，因为等待着他们的还有内城的机关……  
“罗泰耶，还没休息吗？都说罗刹擅长夜战，你怎么也养成了夜间行动的习惯？”  
大战在即，难敌看上去并没有太多紧张感，波浪般的长发慵懒地搭在肩上，他甚至没有披甲，仅仅搭着一件镶着金边的深蓝色披挂就大摇大摆地走进了营帐内，也不怕罗刹一族的刺客在这个节骨眼上跑来暗杀。  
“明天的战斗至关重要，出不得任何差错。”  
看着友人依旧紧锣密鼓地准备着第二天的战斗，难敌绕到了沙盘对面，与盎伽王共同演算起各种战况，亦如在森林中共同对付那只强大的檀那婆之时。虽然盎伽王早已没有那段作为迦尔纳的记忆……但两人之间的默契并未减少。  
“摩耶顺利抵达了摩揭陀大营，东线那边会发起猛攻，但我们依旧要照常进攻，让摩希罗婆那以为我们是有意分担东线的压力，给摩揭陀创造机会。”  
盎伽王指摆满攻城器械的东线，随后开始演算摩希罗婆那会如何分配双线的守备兵力。  
“如果汉沙和狄婆迦两位将军健在，那么这个计划或许就不是声东击西了。”  
“汉沙和狄婆迦将军啊……据说汉沙听闻狄婆迦战死的假情报，无法接受没有挚友存在的世界，于是自寻短见。而后狄婆迦也失去了活下去的意志。”  
难敌手中拿着两面早已被搁置的旗帜，回想起摩揭陀的故人若有所思。  
“吾友，明日不论发生何事……”  
盎伽王抬起头，意味深长地望着挚友，跳动的烛火在他青蓝的眼眸里如同晨星。  
“放心，我可不会那么傻。”  
难敌的手越过沙盘，重重扣在了罗泰耶肩上，“如果是我……只会不择手段地将自己的挚友从阎魔手里抢回来，而不是屈从命运去寻死。”  
“嗯……换作是我也会这么做。”  
盎伽王替友人将方才被移位的旗帜摆正，与友人相视一笑，随后张开手掌指向了沙盘，“吾友，下一步该你了。”  
\---------------------‘我们会有怎样的命运？’‘如果我是帕特洛克罗斯，我会先死。然后是你，阿基里斯。’-------------------  
黎明尚远，早已有人来到了恒河边……这一天的白昼会比往常要长很多，但来者显然推测错了时间。苏利耶原以为只有自己的儿子会来得这么早，于是天还没亮就驾车赶到了恒河边上，然而等着他的竟是那位阿修罗王子……  
“被阿修罗的勇健王祭拜，这是何等的讽刺……你可知，除掉你这个祸患亦是我的职责所在！”  
苏利耶原本喜悦的心情一扫而空，取而代之的是失望和被愚弄的恼怒。难敌并未带任何武器，他张开双臂，平静地答道：  
“那就动手吧，我是不会还击的。虽然我讨厌提婆一族，但你是唯一的例外，因为……你是罗泰耶的父亲。”  
“你还有脸提你对吾儿做了什么！”  
苏利耶怒瞪着持国之子，金色的眼睛仿佛要将其焚尽。阿修罗王子似乎并不畏惧对方的阳炎，因为他的挚友便散发着相似的光辉……直到提婆一族将其收回。  
“如果他那时在荒野中死去，你们提婆一族会让他回归神位吗？！”  
难敌的质问让苏利耶无言以对，他的孩子剥去金甲的惨状至今还历历在目。难敌并没有追问下去，而是双手合掌，以恳求的语气说道：  
“没错，是我把罗泰耶变成了现在的模样，因此，我不会奢望你对我这个半人魔赐福。只求……你能在接下来的战斗中保佑罗泰耶。”  
苏利耶诧异地看着这位傲慢的王子，一时间百感交集。  
即便是被逼入绝境之时，他也未曾放下过自己的傲慢，对天众更是从来都不屑一顾……如今，他竟为了迦尔纳，向自己一个提婆一族的天神顶礼……  
“不论他现在是人是魔，他都是我的儿子。更何况，即便是被你变成那幅模样，他也未曾偏离正道。我这么做不是为了帮你……而是为了完成未竟之事。说吧，你希望我怎么做？”  
难敌深吸了一口气，郑重地答道：  
“让白昼更长。罗泰耶需要更多时间，但他绝不会请求自己敬重的父亲为自己做出违背自然规律的事。”  
“白昼已经开始了。”  
苏利耶说罢，驾着光辉的太阳战车朝天空飞驰而去。  
“今日的白昼……直至吾儿攻破阿逾陀的城门才会结束。”

阿逾陀攻略战就这样在凌晨时分打响了……迦勒底的御主只听说这天会是白昼最长的一天，却没想到白昼会开始得这么早……  
她在刺眼的晨光中醒来，待走出营帐时，所有士兵早已披甲执锐，在大营外列阵……  
早在圆桌领域和绝对魔兽战线，她便经历过大规模的战争，然而，她还是被军阵的规模所震撼——整齐的方阵在平原上铺展，脚下翻滚的黄沙如同浪潮涌向大山一样的城墙，冲车与弩车程一字型排开，俱卢王子们威严的战车上，绣着各个神明的旗帜在狂沙中飞扬。盎伽王身后的白衣射手用的是哈奴曼的旗帜，和往日不同的是，这一次，猴神身上被涂满了朱砂。  
军阵前方，黑袍红发的盎伽王驾着燃烧的战车，七匹踏着黑炎的战马早已蓄势待发。当盎伽王只身策马向前，城墙上飞来一阵密集的箭雨，身为神射手的魔将对弓箭的射程再熟悉不过，他挑衅般继续向前，在弓术所能及的边界停了下来……果不其然，所有箭支都未能命中，齐刷刷地扎进了他眼前的土地，如同遍布在荒野上的荆棘，箭塔的射程也随之一目了然。  
“幽界铁骑在箭塔的射程之外布阵，攻城器械留在后排更远处。”  
盎伽王正要进行下一步部署，一支利箭越过了箭阵的边界，直指盎伽王的咽喉，红发男子抬手抓住了那支箭，当他抬起头，映入眼帘的是一名年轻的罗刹将军，以样貌和身高看上去仅有十六七岁。  
“阿刹(Akshayakumara)殿下，对方是盎伽王，不可轻举妄动。”  
罗刹将军身旁的长辈还没来得及说完，一道死光就窜上了城墙，旁边的士兵及时将阿刹推开，这位罗刹将军才不至于被穿心，那位英勇的罗刹兵却被烧成了灰烬……  
“吾友。”  
“准备就绪，下令吧。”  
善敌王披着一身银甲，带着幽界的铁骑与挚友并驾齐驱，无须多余的言语，两人默契地吹响了号角，浑厚的低鸣响彻了整个旷野。  
幽界战马发出了令人敌人胆寒的尖啸，身披黑甲的阿修罗将士率先发起冲锋，  
“进入箭塔范围了，马修……”  
“明白！”  
马修竖起雪花之壁，为目所能及的骑兵加上了一层防护，与此同时，漫天的利箭也落向了俱卢的铁骑……  
阿周那拉开甘狄拔，伴随着雷鸣般的弦响，千百支利箭离弦，迎上了城墙上的箭雨，随着盎伽王的指令，阿修罗一族的术士与俱卢的弓手也开始为骑兵掩护。  
落在骑兵身上的箭在雪花之壁的加护下被抵消，转眼间，俱卢的骑兵已经越过了护城河，就在迦勒底的御主估摸着没有云梯怎么进攻的时候，这种特殊兵种竟凭借着幽界战马对地形奇特的适性直接爬上了城墙……  
难敌从幽界带来的兵种也太作弊了吧！  
“就这样一鼓作气……”  
正当迦勒底的御主感叹事情进展得太过顺利时，城墙上忽然传来了幽界战马的悲鸣……陡峭的岩壁上，那些看上去像出水口的地方竟冒出了尖刺与毒镖！  
“当心那些洞口！”  
阿周那的话音刚落，爬墙的幽界战马直接被穿成了刺猬……众人也终于想起，《罗摩衍那》中描述的，阿逾陀长钉林立的高墙……  
城墙上的机关将骑墙的士兵连人带马一起刺穿，就算有骑兵能够幸免，也只能落下高墙，摔个粉身碎骨……看见同伴遇难却来不及回撤的骑兵们被活活钉死在城墙上，猩红的尖刺如同曼珠沙华的花蕊，鲜血顺着城墙流淌而下，转瞬间，护城河也染成了血水的颜色……  
看着像战利品一样被插在墙上的士兵，即便是经历过无数特异点的迦勒底御主依旧心底一颤，脸色变得煞白。  
“就连幽界的战马也……”  
“御主，当心！”  
伴随着两声清响，几支火箭落在了迦勒底的御主身旁几米处……骑士王与迪卢木多凭借着战士的直觉击飞了这快准狠的火矢，可是前排的战士们就没那么幸运了……  
当迦勒底的御主抬头望向箭塔，密集的火雨布满了天空，与第一波攻击不同，这一次他们放出的是速度更快，射程更远，且更为密集的火箭，就连在后排观战的自己竟也会被波及！  
“第一波箭雨是误导吗！这种诸葛连弩一样的玩意是什么？”  
“阿逾陀特有的百火神箭（Sataghni）……一发就能放出一百道火焰来消灭敌人。整个阿逾陀的城墙上都排满了这种武器。没想到这种武器居然还在……”  
阿周那将甘狄拔拉满，对准天空就是一阵散射，“御主，退后！这不是雪花之壁能挡得下来的！”  
“优先确保攻城器械不在火矢的范围内。”  
盎伽王从战车上一跃而起，黑色的斗篷化作火翼，迎上了密集的火矢掩护攻城器械，迦楼罗一样的双翼使他很快就成了集火的对象。  
“在炎神阿耆尼的业炎中，化为尘土！”  
阿周那打开双箭匣，以最快的速度为宿敌援护，一时间，慕尼黑的决战中他与迦尔纳共同迎击英雄王的场面仿佛历历在目。  
若是生前的自己，此时一定会想要从背后一箭射穿那人的咽喉。然而，即便是堕为魔将，面目全非，那个被烈焰所包围的男子依旧令他觉得耀眼……  
如此耀眼的存在，必须由自己亲手斩灭才行。  
第一波进攻果然没有那么顺利……  
午时，不灭之城前已是血流成河，尸横遍野……阿逾陀的城墙充满各种机关，即便是阿修罗一族的种族特殊兵种也无一人登上城墙。  
半日已过，无数战士牺牲，希望也随之变得渺茫……攻城的部队从前线撤了回来，望着狼狈撤走的攻城部队，城墙上的守军竟沉得住气没有开城追击，只是用百火神箭继续射杀回撤的士兵……  
密集的炮火下，俱卢的部队与阿逾陀的城墙之间仿佛形成了一道不可突破的火焰屏障……看着精疲力尽，满脸沮丧的将士，盎伽王只是平静地喊他们去休息，说他们已经做得很好了。  
“该怎么办，已经牺牲了太多战士……难道真的无法破城……”  
迦勒底的御主从未感觉如此无力……在绝对魔兽阵线，她是守城的一方，面对的是提亚马特一个敌人。而这一次，作为攻城的一方，她面对的是一座不可战胜的堡垒。  
“不会白白牺牲的。”  
骑士王示意御主稍安勿躁，从盎伽王与善敌王充满锐气的眼神里，她知道事情并没那么简单。  
“他们没追出来，看来诱敌开城是不可能了。”  
看着紧闭的城门与漫天的火矢，阿周那紧扣着手中的甘狄拔，犹豫着是否该解放兽主法宝，然而盎伽王并未因第一波进攻的失利而有所动摇。  
“无需顾虑，富军，把胜利的希望寄托在敌人的失误之上乃是兵家大忌。敌方如此谨慎，说明他们的兵力果然没有集中在西墙，否则以罗刹的凶猛，不可能躲在城墙后不敢出动。”  
那双青蓝的眼睛死死锁在钉满俱卢士兵的城墙上，当所有士兵都撤出了百火神箭的射程，盎伽王吹响了另一支号角……  
鬼魅的角声响起，大地上传来一阵异动，弥漫在战场上的黄沙与迷雾也随之散去，烈日高悬，照亮了隐藏在沙尘之中的庞然大物。  
一排巨型投石车不知何时抵达了军阵后方，随着难降和沙恭尼的号令，士兵们启动机关，上百发巨型铁球同时飞向了高耸的城墙……  
“放箭！”  
城墙上的罗刹兵对准空中的铁球，再次启动了百火神箭，然而这些铁球比想象中还要坚固，需要好几发火矢才能够击穿，更意想不到的是，铁球内竟装满了油……点燃的铁球凭借惯性，径直砸向了城墙，被泼满火油的城墙瞬间陷入火海……  
罗刹一族的妖术师见城墙失火，将护城河的水引至墙上，然而这种火焰不知为何竟无法用水轻易扑灭……  
随着装满油的铁球接连不断地砸向城墙，仿佛整个阿逾陀都陷入了阿耆尼的业火之中，最终，连同环绕在城墙边上的护城河也开始燃烧，罗刹士兵凄厉的哭嚎即便是在后排观战的迦勒底御主都能听到，这座不灭的城墙俨然已变成大焦热地狱。  
“能在水中燃烧的……液体火焰？”  
“火攻被用于攻城战中可以追溯到古代亚述王国……在东罗马帝国曾经还有一种被称为希腊火的液体火焰，流动之火的配方至今也未能被破解。想不到阿修罗一族竟掌握了这种武器？”  
通讯器里传来了达芬奇兴奋的解说，“要是有机会，真想亲眼看看这种流动之火的配方是什么！”  
当布满城墙的火油燃尽，城墙上的砖石被烤得通红，高耸的西墙此刻就像一座随时会再次爆发的活火山……  
“难敌殿下，请记住你的承诺。”  
一个娇嗔动人的声音从军阵中响起，阵眼中竟走出一名曼妙而妖娆的女子，士兵们对于这位女子参战似乎并没感到太过惊讶。  
迦勒底一行人当然记得多刹迦的蛇后……伴随着柔媚的咏唱，女子化作蛇形，将萨拉尤的河水卷起一阵巨浪，扑向被烧红的城墙，城墙上的机关孔，地震时便留下的裂缝都被河水注满。  
“水源啊……化作坚冰，刺穿我的敌人！”  
蛇后一声尖啸，翻滚的浪潮化作冰刺，城墙的岩壁上传来了龟裂的响动……盎伽王对准城墙上的裂缝，拉开了冒着黑炎的巨弓，一道如同日蚀般的死光直击城墙。  
“一切在此一击……”  
剧烈的轰鸣随之而来……  
烟尘散去的一刻，不灭之城坚固的西墙已经被撕开一道巨口。 

小剧场：  
恭喜迦勒底获得成就：毒奶黄旭东。  
恭喜盎伽王获得成就：孙一峰你又藏牛。  
恭喜难敌获得成就：岳父的认可。  
阿周那：前两个玩电竞梗就算了，第三个是什么鬼啊！！！  
难敌（嘚瑟）：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然我讨厌天众，但没有岳父哪来的罗泰耶~太阳真暖和！！！略略略~  
恭喜沙雕作者获得成就：天天欺负阿周那……  
完了完了，再欺负下去，下周一我应该不能抽到他了……2.4要开啦，大家石头攒好了吗？

没沙雕用的科普：印度史诗还有多少史前黑科技？  
在许多把《摩诃婆罗多》跟《罗摩衍那》当史前核战争的理论中，都列举了这两大史诗中黑科技的武器，比如之前提到的维摩那。关于阿逾陀的守城武器百火神箭（Sataghni），经常被当做是类似于导弹的存在。   
相似的战斗还有沙鲁瓦王打多门城那场，几发导弹丢下去直接把多门城外围炸平了，更有葵花的维摩那丢核武炸了好几座城这种说法，再有就是娜娜子跟他爹在天庭对战全甲一族的日子里也有拼法宝（科技）的描写。一些法宝的作用，什么瞬间蒸发和河水和士兵，有毒的尘埃这些也有理论觉得是暗示核武……详细的内容大家可以搜古印度史前核战争，一定能找到相关理论，我就不一一细说啦，因为一旦这样展开，完全可以搞出一个史前文明宇宙来，拓展起来还是挺有趣的，和漫威联动不是梦……  
这里对阿逾陀城内的武器描写我还是会当成像绝对魔兽战线里贤王的Dingir这类的宝具了~

  
第六十三章 阿逾陀攻略战（四）  
当阿逾陀的西城墙倒塌，不灭之城的传说也随之破灭。罗刹的士兵见城墙已塌，武器系统也在火油与碎冰的轮番攻击后彻底瘫痪，匆忙撤向内城。然而，要从罗刹手中夺回这座城却远远没有想象中容易……  
大军势如破竹地杀进了城内，迎接他们的却是第二道城墙……俱卢的冲车刚推进城，箭塔，连弩，遍布在城内的机关很快就让胜利在望的联军再一次陷入了苦战。  
“都到盾后面来！”  
才一进城，各个方向的箭塔便炮火全开，马修用雪花之壁护住周围的队友，护盾上发出阵阵悲鸣。迦勒底的御主上一次躲在盾背后听着叮叮咚咚的响声动弹不得，还是在慕尼黑面对王之宝库，不得不说，被百火神箭近距离攻击真吉尔刺激……  
“可恶……直接拆掉这些破塔不就好了！”  
骑士王蓄满宝具，对准两座箭塔的塔顶削了过去，黑色的符文剑如同巨龙扫尾瞬间粉碎了眼前的塔楼，然而内城墙的彼端传来的不仅仅是塔楼倾塌的轰鸣，还有无数人类的惨叫……  
“阿逾陀的百姓……？！”  
察觉到内城还有活着的人类，誓约之剑上的黑光也随之熄灭。得知自己失手杀死了被罗刹奴役的百姓，悔恨与矛盾的怒火在那双暗金的眼睛里摇曳着……  
“可恶……他们一定是将城内的人类当作苦工和奴隶了……盎伽王殿下，城中的情况有些复杂……”  
盎伽王用眼棱扫射着目所能及的炮台和弩车，显然，身为联军之中威胁最大的存在，他也是各种毒箭，机关和标枪集火的对象。虽然身中数箭，但他很快就通过自燃焚毁了箭头与毒镖，身上的血洞以肉眼可见的速度愈合，就连塔楼上的罗刹兵看了也感觉毛骨悚然。  
“我来把这个地方夷平！”  
看着友人战袍与嘴角上的血迹，难敌的眼睛已经不知不觉变为血红……一个诡异的巨影在他身后若隐若现。  
“不可……内城还有活着的人。”  
“罗泰耶……”  
“如果这是你的命令，也应该由我来执行。”  
盎伽王紧扣住难敌的手腕，青蓝的眼睛里充满了反对，在友人的坚持下，那个巨大的黑影也如同幻象般消失。  
得知盎伽王也想保住阿逾陀城内被罗刹奴役的人类，阿周那原本悬着的心也终于落下，虽然他并不知道自己是在为阿逾陀的百姓感到庆幸，还是迦尔纳在本质上未曾改变这件事。来不及过多思考，这位白衣射手已经毅然站在了盎伽王面前。  
“盎伽王，我有个提议。在你们全力从正面攻破内城门的时候，罗刹的注意力都在你们身上……我和洛丹伦的盟友或许可以寻找空挡，伺机潜入内部，制造混乱，并破坏他们的武器库。”  
作为一开始并未被考虑在战局中的异邦势力，迦勒底已经默认自己在阿逾陀攻略战中的定位是特种部队。盎伽王原本只打算起用那位名为“富军”的神射手，没想到他洛丹伦的盟友在不知不觉中竟成了此战中不可或缺的一部分。  
“要潜入内城且不被抓住谈何容易？这种时候你们留在前线还能有不少价值，但若是成了罗刹的人质……”  
虽然早已确认过洛丹伦的实力，但如果这几位盟友，尤其是洛丹伦的王后被抓，那他面临的只可能是两个选择——冒着失去盟友的风险眼睁睁地看着人质被杀，或为拯救人质害自己的军队陷入危险。  
“倘若潜入成功，这将会是减小损失最有效率的方法。罗刹一族也未必能预料到我们会这么做。”  
以盎伽王和俱卢的军力，要突破内城只是时间问题，可是所有人都知道，从摩希罗婆那夺回阿逾陀之后还有楞伽国以及因陀罗吉特这样的存在，这一战不能损失太多兵力。  
“难敌殿下大可放心。若是被发现，我们不会束手就擒……”  
骑士王凝望着象城的双王，胸有成竹地说道：“就算真的落到了罗刹手里，也不需要你们来救。”  
“既然如此，还请诸位多加小心。”  
战机稍纵即逝，盎伽王并没有考虑太久就接受了“富军”的提议。就在迦勒底的御主思忖着该如何潜入时，阿周那让迦勒底一行人登上了他的战车，随后缓缓咏唱起了召唤法宝的咒语……  
“Gandharvastra……”  
随着低沉的咏唱，战车周围形成了一道幽蓝的磁场，磁场之外的时间似乎变得缓慢了起来，迦勒底的御主甚至能清晰地看见悬空的弩箭与毒镖，以及缓缓从机关口中刺出的长钉，双方士兵短兵相接之时飞溅的鲜血也仿佛被冻结一样凝固在了半空。  
“抓紧了，御主。”  
战斗的喊杀声仿佛消失了，时间也静止在这一刻，一眨眼的功夫，迦勒底的御主就发现阿周那已经驾着战车登上了城墙，整个内城的布局也尽在脚下，战车越过一座座高耸的塔楼，塔内的机关还来不及对入侵者做出任何防御，甘狄拔的烈焰就先一步窜上了塔顶……  
“楞伽的罗刹见过这种法宝，所以留给我们的时间不多……所幸这种法宝能够压缩时间，必须在他们发现我们使用Gandharvastra之前尽可能废掉他们的武器！”  
双箭匣源源不断地为神射手提供着箭支，天授的英雄一边驾着战车，一边朝四面八方的塔楼放出箭雨……几秒之内，目所能及的箭塔都插满了冒着蓝焰的箭，停滞的时光中，凝固的火焰如同高山上一株株饱满的翠雀花……  
还来不及欣赏这罕见的奇景，笼罩在战车外围的磁场似乎受到了什么干扰，阿周那勒紧缰绳，在磁场消失之前冲向了一片杂乱无章的街区……那里到处都是灰头土脸，衣衫褴褛的人类，简直就像一个贫民窟……  
“换上阿逾陀百姓的服饰，混入人群！快！”  
众人跳下了战车，迅速将灵衣换成周边百姓的模样，在宝具结束的那一刻，所有饱满的花束都化作死亡之火……  
爆炸的声响从四面八方传来，看着同时起火的多个高塔，以及乱成一锅粥的内城，迦勒底的御主竟想起一句话……  
艺术，就是爆炸！  
“不要乱跑！都滚回笼子里去！”  
正要从人群中浑水摸鱼跑出去，一群罗刹士兵拦住了这些人类的去路，他们扬起长鞭，像是驱赶牛羊一样把四散而逃的人群再一次聚拢，赶回了拥挤的屋檐下。爆炸声还在继续，这些可怜的人们无助地颤抖着，却都不敢吭一声……  
手持长鞭的罗刹兵根本没空管理这群家畜，现在前线吃紧，“兽栏”的管理也就更加松懈，要从这里逃出去，不论是继续制造混乱，还是与盎伽王里应外合都不难。  
待巡逻的士兵走后，迦勒底的御主与人群中的同伴交换了一个眼色，打算一起走出去……正在这时，一位陌生人抓住了她的手臂。  
“你们……是什么人？”  
“哎？”  
当迦勒底的御主转过头，映入眼帘的是一位面黄肌瘦的老妇，她骨节分明的手如同鹰爪，紧紧地钳住了她的手腕。   
“你们不是阿逾陀的人！在城中制造爆炸的就是你们吧！”  
老妇大声叫了出来，人群纷纷退后，围成一个圈，一时间，圈中的迦勒底御主和马修等人无处可藏……罗刹的巡逻兵虽然已经离开，但这样下去被发现是迟早的事……骑士王和迪卢木多察觉出周围的百姓眼神不对，纷纷将手按在了武器上。  
“天啊！快去告诉主人们，窝藏敌军是会被杀头的！”  
“不行，必须先杀了他们然后向主人请罪……”  
“谁敢！？”  
骑士王怒瞪着周围的人类，尽管她连武器也未曾亮出，周围的百姓已经吓破了胆，怯生生地后退了好几米。  
“别害怕，我们是来救你们的！盎伽王会从罗刹一族手里解救阿逾陀……他已经攻破了外城墙，很快就能放你们出去了！”  
迦勒底的御主不想让局面进一步失控，索性道出了此来的目的：“不仅仅是盎伽王，整个婆罗多都知道了阿逾陀的现状，联军一定会把奴役你们的罗刹赶走，还你们自由的！”  
“解救……？”  
听到这位异邦人的话，一些居民面面相觑，露出了难以置信的神情，但更多的人只是唉声叹气，仿佛这就是个笑话。  
“我们在摩希罗婆那大人的统治下过得挺好……阿逾陀现在已经是一个人与罗刹共存的城塞了。”  
“该不会又是主人来考验我们的忠心了吧？”  
“别开玩笑了。这种戏码已经上演无数次了……我看你们长得也不像婆罗多的百姓，该不会也是哪位主人变的吧？”  
看着那一双双空洞的眼睛，迦勒底的御主忽然明白了摩希罗婆那所说的“家畜”意味着什么……她无法想象在阿逾陀被楞伽控制后，这里的百姓究竟经历了怎样的地狱……  
驯象人只要在大象还是幼年的时候就把它栓住，小象争脱不了，到了一定时间它也就不争脱了，当它长成千斤重的大象时,它也不会再去争脱,。  
阿逾陀早已被占领了很长时间，这里的百姓在罗刹的恐怖统治下足足换了一代……  
而这一代，从小就被当做家畜驯服……  
“主人，不用考验我们了，今年的贡品我们都准备好了。”  
在被城内的居民当做罗刹变的以后，这些百姓的态度竟变得唯唯诺诺，迦勒底的御主惊讶地扫视着破旧的街道，思忖着如此一贫如洗的地方哪里交得出什么贡品，然而接下来的一幕却令她震惊不已……  
拥挤的人群整整齐齐地散开，迎面走来的是几个怀抱着婴孩的妇女……虎毒尚不食子，而这些将孩子交到“食人魔”手里的母亲竟面无表情，麻木的眼神如同行尸走肉……明知等待着这些婴儿的是怎样的命运，这里的百姓们脸上却堆满了谄媚的神情，  
“如何？主人？今年我们的妇女们都多生了几个，贡品比往年都要多……”  
“什么？居然把自己的孩子……你们疯了吗？！”  
迦勒底的御主终于忍无可忍，她再也无法遏制内心的怒火，朝着那群献祭孩子的村民大吼道：“他们把你们当成家畜……你们自己也认为这就是你们的命？！”  
察觉到眼前这位异邦女孩并非在演戏，而是真的为他们的行为感到愤怒，为首的老妇示意几位妇女先回去，生怕他们的贡品被几个异邦人夺走。她审视着几位异邦人的面孔，意味深长地说道：  
“不愿服从这个规则的人，在城破之日就已经死光了。你们根本不懂……想要活下去有多难。”  
老妇人说着，步履蹒跚地走进了人群中，  
“拉响警报。在主人们来这之前别让他们跑了。”  
在老妇人走开以后，一群青年男子围了上来……成年的男子想必已经被抓去当苦力，留在这里的只剩妇女与孩子……  
显然，在战斗如火如荼的情况下，在对未成年人动手和束手就擒，坐以待毙之间，迦勒底的御主不可能选择后者。  
“用刀背……”  
“明白。”  
马修顶着大盾为御主护航，迪卢木多用布条包起了双枪的枪尖，骑士王将誓约之剑牢牢地收在剑鞘里，而阿周那则直接收起了甘狄拔，转而凭借筋力A直接迎上了人群……  
整个贫民窟的百姓显然不是为了战斗而训练的，看似是人海战术的包围圈很快就成了一盘散沙，就在迦勒底一行人终于突破包围，准备撤离的时候，那位领头的老妇已经走到了警钟旁边……  
“阻止她！”  
骑士王一声令下，迪卢木多的长枪已经解封……他只需将枪投出去，必然能精准命中百米以内的目标，可是，望着那位老人沧桑而岣嵝的背影，他持枪的右手却悬在了半空。  
直到那位老妇将警钟拉响，迪卢木多仍旧未能对一名手无寸铁的妇人下手……迦勒底的御主并未怪罪于他，只是拍了拍他的肩膀，平静地说道：“将枪留在手中没什么不好，等下突围的时候还可以多杀几个罗刹。”  
“准备好强行突围了吗？”  
迦勒底的御主握住了马修的手，几位骑士点了点头，面对从四面八方奔来的罗刹兵，他们从未有过如此高昂的战意……  
“送这些丧心病狂的家伙去见上帝吧！”  
就在迦勒底抱着背水一战的觉悟准备发起进攻时，内城上空又一次响起了警钟……御主抬头一看，一个金光闪闪的空中庙宇炮台全开，在高塔林立的内城大杀四方……爽朗的笑声在天空中回荡……   
“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！这架维摩那真的太好用了！”  
“氪哈哈哈哈哈哈……很好，就是这样，对于这些家伙无须慈悲！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……想不到吧吾友，我真赶来支援你们啦！”  
一轮燃烧的环刃从维摩那的底部飞出，一路火花带闪电，巨大的刃轮顺着皇家大道径直滚向了紧闭的内城门……伴随着轰隆一声，内城的城门连同城楼都被燃烧的巨轮劈成了两半……  
“这……这什么玩意？”  
迦勒底的御主还在为这天降正义感到惊奇，身边的阿周那却露出了格外担忧的神情，直到他听见了熟悉的笛声。  
“马达夫……你的妙见怎么会在他手里？”

小剧场：  
马修：前辈，这已经是第几次潜入变成无双了？  
咕哒：反正我们队里一个Assassin也没有，干就完事了……

从秣菟罗飞阿逾陀的日子里……  
奎师那开启直播间，表演民族乐器……  
大力罗摩送出乳酪x100  
坚战送出孔雀翎x100  
哈哈队进入房间。  
吉尔伽美什：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！  
基督山伯爵：氪哈哈哈哈哈！  
马嘶：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
房间已关闭。

奎师那开启直播间，小葵花课堂开课啦……  
阿周那送出薄伽梵歌手抄本x100  
伙食团送出鹅x100  
哈哈队进入房间。  
吉尔伽美什：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！  
基督山伯爵：氪哈哈哈哈哈！  
马嘶：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
阿周那正在施放宝具……  
阿周那：叫你们每次都砸马达夫的场子……吵死人的家伙现在死光了吗？呵……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！

没沙雕用的科普：Gandharvastra乾闼婆法宝？  
（摩诃婆罗多时代的AT力场+千年鹰光速系统？）  
这宝具的中文我实在找不到……上一章提到的史前黑科技里这货绝对也是其中之一。这个宝具的效果据说是让超光速粒子环绕使用者的战车，于是使用者可以像快银一样比敌人快很多，我打得到你你打不到我，罗摩在《罗摩衍那》里用这个宝具一人解决了一万四个罗刹，而娜娜子在俱卢之野的战斗中也用过，如果没记错是在杀胜车给儿子报仇的时候，直接光速穿过车轮阵。其实游戏里娜娜的战斗动作也有呼应这个宝具，比如他身上一圈光环然后迅速分出几个剪影射击同一个目标，甚至可能几个瞬移的姿势都是靠这个？嘛，大家当成灭却师的飞镰脚也行……不止一次听到基友吐槽娜娜从衣服到技能到配色都很像灭却师了……  
当然，如果这个法宝可以一直开，那根本就不用打了……直接像快银一样全程十倍速就完事了……所以应该是非常耗魔而且有限制的。而且这个法宝被德罗纳破过，并非完全无解。更何况这里娜娜子是带着一整队人潜入，所以大家就暂且当成像游戏里那样只能短暂开一下的瞬移技好啦~ 

  
第六十四章 阿逾陀攻略战（五）  
随着内城墙被击碎，第二道防线也随之瓦解，从秣菟罗赶来支援的空中部队更是打了城内守军一个措手不及……  
当城中的罗刹发现俱比罗的Pushpaka维摩那出现在空中，都还以为那是罗刹公主苏婆那迦协助伽罗王子攻下秣菟罗后前来回防，然而当空中要塞炮台全开，痛击的对象竟是城内的防御工事……  
罗刹守军搞清状况后，高端职业玩家英雄王也终于见识到了百火神箭（Sataghni）的威力，在密集的炮火面前，驾着这么大一个飞行器蛇皮走位也行不通……城中似乎有熟悉维摩那结构的将领，命令百火神箭直接瞄准了顶部的动力系统，就这样，英雄王好不容易到手的宝贝居然在这么重要的战斗中被一炮将军……  
“可恶！！！”  
水银动力系统失控后，英雄王头上青筋暴起，梅林一边给他顺气一边幸灾乐祸地说道： “王哟，攻城前不应该先看攻略吗？比如……了解了解阿逾陀的武器？~咱的维摩那都是从阿逾陀飞出来的，他们怎么可能没有对空武器呢~”  
“别说了梅林，这下面是什么？！”  
“快滑翔到东墙了！现在离开还来得及！还好那几个先下去了……哎不对，几位王子还在维摩那上呢！”  
梅林说着便跑向了几位般度的王子们，“维摩那严重受损，这里不安全……”  
“明白了……”  
怖军深吸了一口气，似乎做出了什么重大的觉悟，但见这位虎背熊腰的大个头一把扛起自己的大哥和两位幼弟，随后对眼前这位花仙坚定地说道：“花仙，我摔不死的，你也到我背上来，等我跳下去你们都不会受伤……”  
“哎？！啊……不用了不用了，根本不用跳……”  
梅林吓得赶紧摆手解释道：“那个……我能直接把你们传送到地上，壮士你千万不要想不开……你的钢铁之躯还是留着到地面上的时候保护你的兄弟才好。”  
“明白了，花仙……你和你的王在我们兄弟四人如此落魄之时也愿意帮助我们，请放心，在接下来的战斗中，我就是粉身碎骨也一定会保护好你们的！”  
“我……不是花仙，在我的国家，我是会被当成妖怪的~”  
被无数次叫做花仙以后，花之魔术师终于忍不住将这个残酷的事实告诉了这位耿直的猛男，怖军先是愣了半晌，随后很快就一脸认真地答道：  
“没事，妖怪也是有好有坏的，我见过好妖怪和坏妖怪，你这么善良，肯定是好妖怪。”  
“二弟……”  
坚战示意怖军不要再说下去，似乎觉得怖军的言论不太合适。但梅林知道怖军口中的好妖怪指的是谁。  
虽然还不确定这个特异点的怖军是否也像正史中一样和罗刹女希丁芭生下了罗刹王子瓶首……但现在楞伽的罗刹在婆罗多肆虐，人们多罗刹一族深恶痛绝……  
倘若让人知道怖军有一位罗刹儿子，那般度一族的处境一定会更加凶险……  
希望是自己多虑了……  
当维摩那撞上东墙，摩揭陀的士兵们还以为楞伽的部队出飞行事故了，在城墙上指挥的罗刹将军直接被送去见了阎魔，身经百战的妖连王自然知道，东线突破只是时间问题……于是将声东击西直接变成了双线推进。  
“可不能把占领阿逾陀的战果全都拱手交给俱卢的小鬼们。”  
年轻的尼沙陀将军仰望着那看似坚不可摧的城墙，嘴角勾起一丝势在必得的笑意。  
“明白了，王上，接下来将是真正的攻城！”  
\-------------------------东线如火如荼地推进同时，西线也杀进了内城-----------------------  
有了秣菟罗方面的支援，加上迦勒底的里应外合，俱卢的部队一鼓作气开进了内城，当盎伽王和难敌看见马嘶扛着巨大的刃轮在罗刹的包围中大杀四方，差点没认出这位狂野的红发战士就是自己的挚友……  
“马嘶……你回来了！”  
得知被自己派去死守秣菟罗的友人完成任务，平安归来，盎伽王紧蹙的眉头也舒展了许多，难敌更是张开双臂，直接抱住了久违的友人。  
“我就知道你一定能取得胜利！想不到还拿了这么大个战利品，哈哈哈哈……”  
“这……也不能算是战利品……”  
马嘶正愁怎么解释自己手里拿着奎师那的武器，一个高亢的声音就从身后响起。  
“如何不是？奎师那可是口口声声说过，只要你能拿起妙见，它就是你的。”  
“上师，你的伤恢复了？”  
孔雀仙人浅笑着，如同掸去尘埃一般击飞了几个想要从身后偷袭的罗刹士兵，随后扬手指向了金碧辉煌的宫殿，仿佛要将其揽入掌中。  
“无妨……现在还不是寒暄的时候。赶紧攻破阿逾陀的王宫，此战的胜利就属于你们了。”  
“遵命！”  
皇家大道的尽头，宫殿正前方，三头罗刹底哩尸罗娑（Trishira）早已如同金刚护法一般严阵以待，巨人瞪着六只浑浊的眼睛，六只手臂各持不同的武器。  
“吾友哦，这家伙三个头六只手，我们三个一起上不算作弊吧？”  
马嘶说着，手中的刃轮上已经伸出了刀锋与戟尖，盎伽王微微点头便提枪奔向了巨人，难敌亮出战锤，紧随其后，爽朗的笑声淹没在短兵相接的清鸣中……当迦勒底一行人赶到殿前，看到的只有被斩首的巨人以及三颗滚落的头颅。

“已经杀进宫殿了吗……这么快……”  
名侦探爱德蒙不用推理也知道是谁干的。迦勒底一行人已经迫不及待想要去皇宫解决了那位罗刹王子，然而奎师那却察觉到了既熟悉又危险的气息。他按住了阿周那的肩膀，  
“等等，帕斯，欺诈者已经在前面设置了迷阵……”  
“也就是说，迦尔纳他们已经在迷阵里了。”  
仿佛是要和那位对手较劲一般，阿周那毅然踏进了结界……奎师那无奈地叹了一口气，还是不放心跟了进去。迪卢木多敏锐地察觉到这两位挚友之间似乎又需要谈谈……  
宫殿里有许多罗刹的尸体，看起来俱卢的部队已经清理了一波敌人。寻着血迹和打斗的痕迹，迦勒底一行人找到了进入朝堂的路。  
忽然，嘈杂的声音从宫殿入口，也就是几人背后传来……  
‘我们的拉克什米回来了！’  
迦勒底的御主回头一看，宫殿的入口竟变成了壁画中的模样，而皇家大道的马车上坐着的那位妇女竟是悉多……  
悉多的马车所到之处皆是一片灿烂光明，宫殿前方，阿逾陀的百姓欢呼着悉多的回归，当然，人群中也不乏窃窃私语……  
看着故人熟悉的面孔，迦勒底的御主一时竟忘记了外面还在进行激烈的战争……她跟随着悉多的脚步，直觉告诉她，这个故事的结局非常重要……  
两位酷似罗摩的年轻王子跟随在母亲身边，他们和父亲一样披着一头太阳般金红的长发，明媚的莲目中仿佛有星光闪烁，要不是了解一些背景，迦勒底的几位外国人一定会直接把他俩认成罗摩。悉多让两位孩子在殿外等候，最后独自走进了朝堂，面对将她抛弃的夫君。  
当迦勒底的御主来到朝堂上，难敌，盎伽王与马嘶似乎在找什么人……几位不属于这个故事的不速之客很快引起了盎伽王的主意。  
“富军，你们也平安无事就好。但现在还不是放松的时候。接下来请当心……摩希罗婆那就在此处。刚才他已经受了伤，于是藏进了幻象中。”  
整个宫殿内，从罗摩本人到皇家卫兵都有可能是欺诈者的伪装……马修下意识地将御主护在盾后，南丁格尔更是看住了她的后背，而御主此刻已经完全沉迷于故事中，对周围的陷阱仿佛一无所知。  
悉多的美丽如同明灯照亮了整个朝堂……虽然她的回归已经人尽皆知，但罗摩并未将所有大臣都召集到朝堂之上……只带了他去楞伽拯救悉多的同伴们——自己最信赖的弟弟拉什曼纳以及忠实的伙伴哈奴曼。  
王座上，依旧是那位万民敬仰的圣君，自从悉多离开阿逾陀之后，他的面孔愈发憔悴，当他再度见到那熟悉的身影，早已暗淡的双眼闪起了泪光……面对这位曾经怀疑自己的贞洁，将自己抛弃的丈夫，悉多平静地行礼，眼中并未有一丝埋怨，她依旧每天在发际上涂着朱砂，为罗摩的长寿祈祷。  
这原本是《罗摩衍那》中应有的故事，但自从见过哈奴曼之后，迦勒底的御主竟感觉有一丝微妙的违和。  
悉多不是已经死了吗？难道这个故事也有乱序？  
伐尔弥吉仙人双手合掌，向圣君罗摩诉说着悉多的善良与美德，两位王子面貌与罗摩年轻时几乎一模一样，根本无需怀疑，他应该把王后接回家，并给两位王子应有的地位。这位早已看透整个故事的仙人说着说着，平静的语气也变得颤抖。身为故事的叙述者，他原本不应对注定发生的事情产生情绪，可是，又有谁能对悉多的遭遇冷眼旁观呢？  
拉什曼纳和哈奴曼早已激动得走向了跪在地上的悉多，想要将她扶起来接回王宫。可是，被禁锢在王座上的圣君却强忍着泪水，仿佛铁石心肠般说道：  
‘尊者，我十分清楚悉多的美德。她早在楞伽就经受过火的考验，众神都是她的见证。伟大的圣者啊，请您不要再说了……虽然我知道悉多无罪，可是我必须在阿逾陀的朝堂上，在我的人民面前，再考验她一次……向人民证明她的清白。’  
辽阔的大海，致死的武器，不可战胜的罗刹王，都未能斩断罗摩与悉多的爱情。  
最后，却是罗摩所爱护的臣民将罗摩与悉多分开。  
卑微的流放，清贫的苦修，再到失去妻子，一无所有，都未能将这位坚强的英雄压垮……  
到头来，压垮罗摩的并非战场上针锋相对的强敌，而是阿逾陀的暗流。  
从加冕为王的那一刻，那位为了妻子跋山涉水挑战魔王的英雄就已经走向了迟暮。  
“这就是你的答案吗，罗摩……”  
就在这时，跪在殿堂前的那位恭顺而平和的妻子忽然开口，压抑着愤怒的声音如同火山爆发时的低鸣。当她抬起头，那双金红的眼睛早已变为血红，阳光般的长发也如同枯萎一般，变为毫无光泽的暗黑……  
‘你不是悉多……悉多在哪？她怎么了？！’  
罗摩从王座上站起身，大步向那位女子走去，女子怒瞪着血红的双眼，白皙的皮肤被大片的黑色所覆盖，发际间的朱砂也扩散至整个额头，第三只眼在额前若隐若现。  
“伽犁？！”  
迦勒底一行人被眼前的转折怔住了，对于接下来的事情，御主有一种非常不好的预感，直觉告诉她，这个时代发生的种种异变的前因，只怕在罗摩的时代就已经种下……  
‘你……没资格提悉多的名字。你根本不知道，在楞伽……那位柔弱的女子，究竟是如何在连天众都畏惧不已的十首王面前死守住自己的贞洁。被魔王击败的天众都畏于十首王的威名，对这位忠贞的妻子悲惨的境遇袖手旁观，即便如此，她依旧顽强抗争，宁死也不向十首王屈服……整个三界的男人和这名女子相比都是懦夫！’  
伽犁悲愤地控诉着天界冷眼旁观的懦弱与罗摩抛妻弃子的冷酷，盛怒之下，血泪从那双燃烧般的眼睛流淌而下。  
‘亏你还记得，在楞伽，她好不容易等来了自己的丈夫，却被怀疑忠贞，不得不投火自证清白……回到阿逾陀后，你竟还是怀疑自己的妻子，将她丢弃在森林里……整个阿逾陀，那么多德高望重的仙人，那么多信仰正法的忠臣良相，竟无一人为这位可怜的妻子辩护……’  
她那悲愤的目光扫过空荡荡的朝堂，最后又定格在了罗摩身上。  
‘那位忠贞而善良的妻子遭受到如此对待，不但还无怨言，还想着要保护好你的孩子……即便是这样，你那些愚痴的百姓还诽谤她腹中的胎儿是罗刹之子……竟妄图加害于她！为了保住你的孩子，她失去了性命……对于降临在她身上的所有不幸，她至始至终也没有责怪过你……她临终前的愿望竟还是托我照顾好她的孩子，将这两个孩子培养成和他们父亲一样的英雄！  
你……可配得起这英雄之名？’  
这诛心的质问近乎将罗摩撕成了两半，一半是那位深爱着悉多的男人，一半是斩杀魔王，维护正法的英雄，那个没有一丝污点，鞠躬尽瘁也要回应自己人民的那个所谓的圣君。  
他不知道此刻的自己是谁……  
他只知道，当悉多已死的消息传入他耳中的时候，名为“罗摩”的男人已经死了。  
‘我不配……’  
‘你当然不配……她为你付出了一切，以一介弱女子之身做到了连神明也做不到的事……可你却仍旧怀疑她的贞洁！’  
罗摩如同失去灵魂一般跪倒在地，他的呼吸格外紊乱，喉咙中不断发出类似于呜咽的颤抖，那双早已犹如死灰的眼睛里已经哭不出任何眼泪……  
眼泪只属于有血有肉的人……  
他作为一名凡夫的情感，全都给了悉多。  
拉什曼纳从未见过罗摩如此失魂落魄的模样……悉多被罗波那劫走的那次还有找回悉多的希望，可这一次却已是死别……  
‘不，不是的……兄长并没怀疑悉多的贞洁，兄长他只是要让阿逾陀的百姓……’  
‘闭嘴！’  
拉什曼纳还没说完，就被伽犁的怒喝怔在了原地。  
‘那个人说得没错……这些盲目而愚痴人类根本不值得拯救。他们不配。’  
伽犁说罢，头也不回地离开了朝堂，只留下生不如死的圣君以及他的两位追随者。拉什曼纳早已泣不成声，猴神不敢相信自己的女主人已经遭遇不测，他不断抓着自己的后脑勺，嘴里反反复复地呢喃道：  
‘不，或许还有办法……主人……主人在楞伽差点死去，不也救活了吗？我不相信……一定还有办法！’  
哈奴曼哭着朝殿外跑去，正在此时，原本还在故事之外的观测者们拦下了他。  
“摩希罗婆那，别装了。”  
就在那只身材魁梧的猕猴准备离开宫殿时，“洛丹伦”的骑士们将武器一齐架在了他的脖子上。“哈奴曼”诧异地看着这群异邦人，圆溜溜的大眼睛里充满了疑惑，直到橙发女孩指着他的毛发，坚定地说道：  
“你的颜色不对。”

小剧场：  
CP炒股员：下面为大家统计一下最近的股市情况……  
难迦马依旧被炒到了榜首，据小道消息说，有100位神秘富豪一直在背后支持，等等，这100位富豪怎么是同一个地址？（被掐麦）  
哦呵呵呵，那个……我们来说下一个……奎周股最近因为阿周那以箭托羽的苏操作又一次被炒了起来，但前一章由于“你怎么穿了品如的衣服”， 啊不对，“你怎么拿了马达夫的妙见”这件事，两人似乎进入了情侣吵架阶段……  
此外，一些冷门CP也卖得不错，怖军X花仙？哎？花仙是哪位？  
罗摩X哈奴曼之血染江山的画不如你浑身的朱砂？这是什么狗血言情剧的标题吗？  
孔雀仙人X奎师那之我们注定无法相互理解？不不不，军师互怼不是为了搞基……  
你们问印度兄弟的股吗？  
嗯……  
后台的迪卢木多默默地打开了BGM  
给你的爱一直很安静，来交换你偶尔的一句‘你们也平安无事就好’……  
场外观众：喂，沙雕导演你过分了！说好的娜娜在哥哥面前跳舞的番外篇呢！！！  
在写了……在写了……（捂肝吐血Ing）

没沙雕用的科普：关于伽犁，都到这了，大家应该已经知道她是楞伽那边的幕后BOSS了吧？  
而且摩诃婆罗多出现楞伽势力，也说明特异点的种子从《罗摩衍那》或者更早就埋下了。  
下面来解释下特异点的罗摩衍那有哪些变异叠加才导致了现在的事件，免得没读过原典的小伙伴误会。  
原典中悉多在楞伽的时候天神也不是完全袖手旁观，因陀罗他们有试图偷偷给悉多一些食物，因为悉多宁可饿死也不愿意吃罗波那给的食物。但天神们确实都怂，不敢正面和罗波那刚，罗波那的儿子因陀罗吉特（原名Meghanada）曾经征服过天界，还打了娜娜的爹，所以才叫因陀罗吉特（Indrajit）也有翻译叫响雷，感觉这名字好听些……反正因叔又双叒叕被吊打。在特异点里，神权没落，因陀罗他们自身难保了，更别说去帮悉多的忙，更怂，所以特异点里只有罗波那他们也信仰的伽犁女神能够帮悉多一点忙，并且亲眼见证了悉多一介柔弱女子是如何宁死不屈的。  
罗摩衍那的原典里其实哈奴曼潜入楞伽岛以后伽犁就走了，因为伽犁本来是湿婆派去保护楞伽的，罗摩他们要打楞伽，伽犁肯定得走。而且看着自己的信徒死然后啥也不做说什么也不太好。  
再说说信徒的事情，湿婆夫妇对自己的信徒还是比较护犊子的，对信徒也黑白两道的都赐福，尤其还是敢把头砍了给信徒饮血的伽犁……而这个特异点，伽犁为了帮罗摩他们，两次眼睁睁看着自己的信徒全灭，第一次是楞伽，第二次是古代王国（特异点事件），罗摩两个孩子想帮父亲，所以那个阿修罗王国虽然虔诚地信仰着伽犁却没得到伽犁的庇佑，结果来讲伽犁要说没点怨言是不可能的。  
加上湿婆夫妇本身都有两面性，湿婆自己发个火就分出个水持大帅比，伽犁发起脾气老公都拉不住，而且湿婆对于这个世界的态度基本是人都坏透了那就灭世吧，所以毗老师操碎了心。这里的伽犁，大家当成是黑了，或者直接当成是对人性失望透顶，暴怒的一面被激出来了都行。

  
第六十五章 阿逾陀攻略战（终）  
“你的颜色不对。”  
俱卢的将士们都陷入了震惊，在场的所有人中，唯有骑士王，迪卢木多，马修和阿周那明白御主话中的含义——自从将女主人救回阿逾陀之后，哈奴曼为了主人能够长寿，非常喜欢在身上涂满朱砂。这份执念即便是罗摩已经不在人世都未曾改变过。  
可是眼前这只哈奴曼确是金色。  
“作为在楞伽一战中便死去，还是被猴神亲手击毙的罗刹王子，你记忆中的哈奴曼确实是这个颜色。”  
橙发女孩的话无疑激怒了这位高傲的王子，猴神那圆润而平和的面孔在狰狞的笑容中扭曲，骑士们根本不打算废话，一齐斩下了罗刹的头，然而和之前一样，刀刃竟只是掠过了一道黑影……罗刹的本体已经转移到了阴影下的另一具躯壳中。  
“又是这一招……”  
骑士王手中的誓约之剑被愤怒的龙息包围，她现在只想宝具全开，一口气直接削了这两个烦人的家伙，可是一想到建筑倒塌可能会压死一大堆士兵，她只得抑制住这股冲动。  
“根据之前的经验，这家伙的本体和影卫是可以互换的，杀死其中一个都没用。”  
当盎伽王亮出炎枪，阿周那在一旁提醒道：“只要攻击本体，他就会和影卫互换，影卫只有在发起攻击时才可能遭受伤害。”  
“幽界的禁术啊……”  
阿修罗王子用血红的眼睛冷静地审视着这位神秘莫测的对手，嘴角勾起一丝阴冷的笑意。摩希罗婆那曾管理过幽界，如果没猜错，这也是幽界的某种禁术。来自连难敌也未能完全了解的第六层……那里有着难敌尚未收服的更古老的提跌与檀那婆部族。  
“如果我没猜错，我们看到的摩希罗婆那和这个时不时出现的影卫分别是死去的他和活着的他。之所以杀不死，那是因为生与死的身份和状态都可以互换。”  
听闻难敌的分析，摩希罗婆那脸上的笑意也随之凝固，名侦探爱德蒙则发出了兴奋的笑声。  
“氪哈哈哈哈哈……死亡？！死亡最怕的不是你吗，梅尔塞黛斯。”

“余谨以至诚, , 于上帝及会众面前宣誓：终身纯洁, 忠贞职守，尽力提高护理之标准，勿为有损之事，勿取服或故用有害之药，慎守病人家务及秘密，竭诚协助医生之诊治，务谋病者之福利。谨誓!”

护士长毫不犹豫地展开了宝具，随着南丁格尔的咏唱，一个不存在死亡的结界在宫殿内展开，洁白的羽翼下，影卫化作一团扭曲的黑烟。  
盎伽王与阿周那交换了一个眼色，率先发起攻击，摩希罗婆那虽然失去了镜像，仍旧凭借事先在宫殿内布下的法阵迅速瞬移……  
凌厉的枪尖几次险些划开他的咽喉，然而这位同时拥有生死的罗刹王子脸上依旧挂着玩世不恭的笑意，仿佛生与死在他眼里也是游戏一场。即便是失去了可以互换生死的影卫，他依旧不是个省油的灯。  
“盎伽王，别急着杀我，我们其实很像……你现在也不过是个半死不活的家伙罢了。再这样下去，剩下那半条命恐怕也要保不住~”  
罗刹王子一边在迷阵中跳跃，一边嚣张地嘲讽着，红发的枪兵对这无聊的挑衅毫无所动，在发起下一次攻击时点燃了枪尖，当锐利的炎枪扫过罗刹的剪影，溅射的黑火瞬间烤焦了摩希罗婆那的左脸……  
剧痛之下，罗刹王子发出刺耳的尖啸，诡异的叫声令迦勒底的御主头皮发麻，四肢僵硬，身旁的盎伽王虽然对魔术的抗性很高，但如此近距离的情况下依旧受到了影响，就在他迟疑的瞬间，摩希罗婆那已经将自己传到了南丁格尔结界的边缘。  
“那么，再见了，象城的双王……”  
罗刹王子正要走出结界，正面硬扛下幻术的盎伽王却露出了一丝胸有成竹的笑意。  
“你搞错了，杀死你的人可不是我。”  
雷鸣般的弦声响起，阿周那早已凭借千里眼预判了他的死期……  
双箭匣释放出无数箭失在白衣射手周围盘旋，当弓弦松开，所有箭失一齐对准了刚刚进行瞬移的罗刹王子……  
“高涨吧，吾之甘狄拔！”  
耀眼的电光闪过，仅有一瞬，众人便听见了血肉模糊的声音……然而被刺穿胸膛的并非摩希罗婆那。  
箭失离弦的瞬间，一个庞大的身躯竟正面挡住了雷霆之失……  
早已被斩去所有头颅的底哩尸罗娑（Trishira）不知获得了什么力量，竟还能起身替摩希罗婆那挡住这致命的一击！被闪电击中的巨人瞬间血肉横飞，然而这足以为欺诈者争取足够的时间逃跑……转眼间，欺诈者已经不见了踪影！  
“怎么可能……明明它已经被斩首……”  
看着巨人断裂的脖颈以及其被鲜血染红的身躯，迦勒底的御主不知为何竟想起了在古代王国看到的那具献自首女神（Chhinnamasta）……  
‘强大的女神拥有无尽的生命力，即便断首也不会死去，用她的无畏与牺牲鼓舞着她的信众。’  
与此同时，马修敏锐地察觉到难敌的脸色看上去不太好。或许是因为错失了杀死欺诈者的机会，亦或是别的原因。  
楞伽的幕后主使……真的只是因陀罗耆特而已吗？将楞伽的罗刹们复活的又是谁？  
自从看见伽犁以后，难敌似乎有什么心事。从他在古代王国对伽犁献上祭品的行为来看，那是一位他十分敬重的神。但这位玩世不恭的王子并不像是会把信仰置于自身欲望之上的人。  
“摩希罗婆那一定还没跑远……从这里传送到楞伽可没那么快。”  
孔雀仙人走向几个早已熄灭的传送法阵，他一手撩起披挂在臂上的白绢，一手捻起传送阵上的灰烬，检验起术式残余，很快，那双精明的眼睛就锁定了魔力的源头……  
“无忧园……他们打算从那里逃走。”  
“无忧园？！工巧天为罗摩与悉多打造的百花园……”  
迦勒底的御主自然记得这个名字，在维摩那的壁画中，那简直是一个如同天堂的地方……  
‘花园里满是果子鲜花，孔雀展开灿烂艳丽的尾巴跳舞，快乐的蜜蜂嗡嗡飞舞在五彩缤纷的花丛中采蜜，布满繁华的林间空地上回响着许多美丽的鸟儿清脆悦耳的歌声。金鱼在池水里换了地游来游去。供人休息的黄金椅子安放在花园各处。湖周围栽满了树根镶着宝石的金树……’  
孔雀仙人冷冷地扫了一眼几位异邦来客，刻薄的话语如同一盆冷水浇灭了他们的幻想。  
“不巧的是，现在那里应该已经是一片空旷的荒地，那是罗摩为悉多准备的花园，自从悉多离开以后便荒废了。楞伽很有可能就是从那里向阿逾陀渗透……”  
何等的讽刺……  
罗摩在从楞伽救回悉多后建立的无忧园，竟成了楞伽日后向阿逾陀渗透的漏洞……  
“吾友，你和马嘶接应东线，与妖连会和，优先控制整座城。摩希罗婆那交给我来对付。”  
“总感觉事情没那么简单……我们也去无忧园。”  
骑士王带着几位队友跟上了盎伽王的步伐，毕竟，她可一点也不急着去见东线的梅林和杂修王。  
当迦勒底一行人循着线索来到传闻中的“无忧园”，御主甚至不敢相信眼前这片杂乱的废墟竟是当年罗摩为悉多所建立的那个世外桃源。废弃的园林内，当年的设施早已成了断壁残垣，金鱼们畅游的水池被植物覆盖，珍稀的树种，需要精心打理的花果树也被绞杀植物所取代，杂乱的根须让迦勒底的御主险些被绊倒……  
没了悉多，那个男人的心想必也如同无忧园中无人打理的花朵一样枯萎了。  
南丁格尔对于血腥的气味格外敏感，她很快就发现了杂草上的血迹。虽然那只三头罗刹替摩希罗婆那挡下了致命一击，但雷失想必仍旧穿过巨人对摩希罗婆那造成了一定的伤害。只要寻着血迹，要发现摩希罗婆那并不难……  
“当心！”  
阿尔托莉雅都凭借战士的直感察觉到这片苇草丛生的废弃园林氛围不对。忽然，一阵飓风卷起园内的苇草，纷飞的草木竟化作了漫天的钉刺……  
“Aishikastra！”  
“退后！”  
奎师那吹响长笛，舍沙展开蛇翼，将所有人环住，当钉刺与蛇鳞碰撞的响声结束，燃烧的炎枪朝着施术者的方向扫去，刹那间，长满杂草与藤蔓的遗迹在强劲的气浪下化作一片荒原……  
随着视野变得开阔，众人也终于看见了狼狈逃窜的罗刹王子……以及挡在他身前的，年轻的罗刹将领……  
“阿刹（Akshayakumara）！你……”  
“太好了……至少保住的法阵……快走吧，摩希罗婆那……”  
那位年轻的将领看上去仅有十六七岁，盎伽王方才的攻击已在他的右腹造成了一个巨口，他的内脏被烧得漆黑，人形的伪装也随着生命的流逝而难以维持，原本已经格外狰狞的面孔在痛苦中显得更加扭曲……即便如此，这位罗刹将领依旧没放下手中的弓……  
只要手中依旧拿着武器，就意味着战斗尚未结束。  
“阿刹，你已经不能再战了！跟我回去！”  
“该走的是你，摩希罗婆那，你可是我们的军师，必然知道弃卒保车的道理。”  
年轻的将领艰难地撑起正在死亡的身躯，用嘶哑的声音吼道：“我……罗波那之子阿刹……以战士的荣誉在此起誓……一定会替你拦住他们！快走！！！”  
“让开，你已经不能战斗了！”  
迪卢木多正犹豫着是否要对一个无法战斗的敌人动手，阿周那已经拉开了甘狄拔，他将弓箭引向天空，连发数箭，箭支分裂成的箭雨径直越过了年轻的罗刹将领，直击其背后的摩希罗婆那……  
阿刹强忍着身体被撕裂的剧痛，拉开了手中的弓，仅仅是将弓拉满，从他腹部涌出的鲜血就已经在脚下形成了血泊……  
就在雷失即将命中时，一个流光般的疾影一闪而过，甘狄拔发出的所有箭失如同秋风中的落叶散了一地。马修察觉到强大的威胁，她迅速展开雪花之壁，从天空飞来的箭支瞬间插满了盾牌……  
原本烈日高悬的天空不知何时起被乌云覆盖，云层中钻出无数被雷霆加持的利器……迦勒底的御主原以为这是Archer的力量，可阿周那并没有使用宝具……  
盎伽王将阳炎汇聚在枪尖，巨大的魔力如同太阳风暴中喷涌而出的日珥冲破了云层，黑云被打出的缺口正好在众人上方，依旧被黑云所覆盖的范围此刻已经成了插满武器的剑丘……  
“出来吧，胜神者——因陀罗耆特(Indrajit)！”  
盎伽王对着黑云怒吼道：“既然来了，难道你打算一直像个懦夫一样躲在云层里？”  
回应他的是几支燃着熊熊烈火的标枪……  
“要见兄长还要先过我这关呢！”  
阿周那通过预判射出几箭打偏了飞来的标枪，而对方的目标显然不是他，当所有人的注意力被因陀罗耆特吸引时，摩希罗婆那和阿刹已经没了踪影……  
“可恶……还是晚了一步……他们把阿刹给！！！”  
“回来，阿底伽耶（Atikaya），不可恋战，我们的主战场不是这里。”  
随着云层散开，映入眼帘的竟是一名眼若星光，发若鸦羽的罗刹男子。和传统意义上的罗刹不同，他身上既有梵仙补罗斯底耶（Pulastya）的神性，却又无疑带着其父十首王的魔性。早有传闻说在这位魔太子降生之时，十首王罗波那强制星辰按照他的意愿排列，这位出生在繁星光辉下的罗刹王子几乎集合了各种祥瑞，是近乎完美的存在……  
“因陀罗的后代……也不过如此。那位手下败将现在还没烂透吗……真是可惜啊。”  
这位曾经将天帝因陀罗踹下王座的罗刹王子打量着白衣射手，眼中掠过一丝轻蔑的神色。  
“你没烂透才是令人惊讶！”  
果真是冤家路窄……  
要说阿周那不想给父亲出口恶气那是不可能的。  
“啊……又是这熟悉得令人作呕的，毗湿奴化身。”  
因陀罗耆特扫了一眼白衣射手身边头戴孔雀翎的男子，一时间仿佛再次感受到了被拉什曼纳斩首时的痛楚与不甘。  
“因陀罗耆特，你不是来说废话的吧！”  
盎伽王的眼睛里燃烧着战意，可因陀罗耆特却丝毫没有决战的想法，他审视着这位联军统帅，不温不冷地说道：  
“你就是盎伽王……很好，能从我手中夺回阿逾陀，说明你确实是值得一战的对手。这里是你们的主场，然而在楞伽情况可就不一样了。你一个半死不活的家伙真的要为了人类做到这一步吗？”  
对于因陀罗耆特的话，阿周那和迦勒底的御主隐隐感到一丝不安。他们所说的……迦尔纳已经半死不活，是否还有别的深意？  
“既然如此，那就更应该在此身燃尽之前为吾友铲除所有阻碍，包括你。你越是想要拖延，就越会暴露你的恐惧……”  
“你以为这是恐惧？呵……等你来到楞伽，你会知道什么是真正的恐惧。”  
因陀罗吉特说罢就凭借着其强大的幻术消失在了云层里。连同苏利耶也未能破除他的伪装。在一座早已陷落的城池内，这位罗刹王子竟从层层包围中救出了欺诈者，如同探囊取物般……  
好不容易拿下了阿逾陀的迦勒底一行人此刻竟没有一丝胜利的喜悦，反而陷入了强烈的忧患中。  
“因陀罗耆特为什么说你现在半死不活？”  
阿周那凝望着红发的枪兵，冷淡的声音难掩他心中复杂的情绪。  
“不必在意他的话。”  
盎伽王若无其事地收回了炎枪，随后便朝着内城方向走去。  
“专注于眼前的战斗就好。”  
随着阿逾陀攻略战进入尾声，高悬在天空的太阳也收敛了它的光芒。斜阳下，盎伽王背后的黑影越来越长，直到那位身披黑袍的男子消失在城门下的阴影中。  
白昼最长的一天结束了……接下来，婆罗多将渐渐进入冬季……

“康巴哈那（Kumbhakarna），伽罗（Khara），杜萨那（Dusana）……”  
“苏婆那迦（Surpanakha），底哩尸罗娑（Trishira）阿刹（Akshayakumara）……”

维摩那上，早已被烧毁半边脸的罗刹王子反反复复念着几个名字……

“你们不会白白战死的……  
我一定会替你们报仇……就算堕入地狱，永世不得超生……我也一定会替你们报仇。”

小剧场：  
难敌：小娜娜你到底行不行啊？你的箭咋跟隔壁李靖的空手接白刃一样带百分百被肉盾挡箭的BUFF？要不是马嘶现在沉迷拿破轮，这种ADC的任务我就交给他了……  
马嘶：是吧？果然还是我们三个配合起来可靠吧~  
奎师那：可靠你个罗刹鬼啊可靠，要不是你们之前杀的那个三头罗刹没死透，我的帕斯早就把对面将军了！还把锅甩给帕斯……！！！  
盎伽王（淡定）：不必争吵，这里杀不死，下个副本见就好。  
迪卢木多：……你怎么这么熟练啊？  
伽内什：很多游戏里的大BOSS都是要打好几次的！比如2.4的芭娜娜可是打了至少3次呢……  
迪卢木多：原来这份熟练也是因为弟弟吗？  
系统提示：阿周那离开了队伍……  
系统提示：您的好友阿周那已下线。  
咕哒：我们是不是太过分了？才开2.4就集体在后台欺负他……  
系统提示：GM阿周那alter即将重置服务器，请各位玩家及时回到安全区。否则后果自负……

  
没沙雕用的科普：因陀罗耆特(Indrajit) 原名弥迦那陀(Meghanada)  
关于这位楞伽太子，很多人觉得他跟小太阳有些地方挺相似，都是反派中人气较高的了。虽然他是罗摩的敌人，但很多看《罗摩衍那》的都觉得这是一位非常可敬的战士，很强大，本人也并不坏，只是不得不站在他爹的立场上。《罗摩衍那》里他几乎无敌，拳打因陀罗脚踢罗摩，最牛逼的一次几乎团灭了猴国，还用蛇箭差点杀死罗摩和他弟，还是哈奴曼背山救人才挽回了败局。（对，又是蛇箭，是不是觉得有点耳熟？小太阳的蛇箭要是命中了娜娜估计就要变成葵花背山救娜娜了），最后还是要靠因果律武器才勉强打死。因为他得到过一个赐福，战前举办一个祭祀仪式就稳赢，可是那个仪式一旦被破坏就会被破坏仪式的人杀死。罗摩的三D拉什曼纳就是破坏仪式的人。据说他连死法都和小太阳相似，是被拉什曼纳用Anjalikastra斩首（小太阳也是被弟弟用这玩意斩首）


	10. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第66-71章 阿逾陀何去何从

第六十六章 婆罗多舞（番外）  
为了抽卡准备的祭品，可以当番外看的……巨苇在哥哥面前跳舞预警……

我记得不灭之城往日的模样……  
它曾是一座庄严而宏伟的圣城。我曾在神庙里祈祷，也曾在每个花园中冥想……在那个和平的年代，我曾如此快乐。  
我也记得罗刹来到的一天。  
那是一个被战争的哭喊与奔流的血液所淹没的暗夜。被恐惧所包围的妇女和孩子们蜷缩在阴暗的角落，我带着尽可能多的同胞到安全的地方避难，但也有许多人付出了他们的生命……  
那一天，我深爱的圣城，成为了罗刹的魔窟。罗刹一族差点将我们全部毁灭。幸存的同胞们被戴上枷锁，当作食物，像家畜一样对待……  
然后难敌来了……  
这个被称为勇健王的阿修罗王子……是我们敌人的敌人。  
他整合了整个婆罗多的力量，团结一致从罗刹手中夺回了我们神圣的故土。  
头戴金冠的王子与他最信赖的挚友盎伽王在人海中接受着百姓的赞美，宣布了罗刹一族的奴役早已终结。  
被解开枷锁的人们欢呼着，阿逾陀的救星来了……他会像圣君罗摩一样前往楞伽，击退罗刹，为婆罗多带来和平。  
可我的直觉却告诉我……阿逾陀的主人只是由一位恶魔换成了另一位恶魔。  
我宁愿一直记着圣城过去的美好，而不是去面对它残酷的现状。  
在难敌殿下眼中，阿逾陀是什么呢？  
一个庞大的战利品，还是一块等着被分割，用来论功行赏的肥肉？  
我们这些曾经被罗刹当做家畜的存在……如今又是什么？  
\---------------伊利丹：我都洗白了你居然还般黑庙的台词！难敌：说得我很黑似的，我至少不会成天惦记自己的嫂子！--------------  
将阿逾陀从楞伽手中解放后，战后重建的工作与迎接英雄的庆典竟在这座一度被战火吞没的不灭之城内同时进行着……连迦勒底的御主也被如此魔幻现实主义的一幕惊呆了。  
与这双重氛围相应的是城中百姓的情绪，其中一部分饱受压迫的百姓为久违的自由狂喜，而另一部分则对阿逾陀的未来充满的忧患……在他们眼中，将罗刹赶出阿逾陀的联军随时可能成为一群分食这座圣城的野狼。  
或许是察觉到了阿逾陀城内此刻正涌动着这两种极端的情绪，难敌以忙着战后重建与清理残兵为由，并没有立刻将列国召集起来商议大家都心照不宣的……阿逾陀的归属问题。  
虽然不懂政治手腕，但迦勒底的御主依旧从沙恭尼精明的眼神里看到了如履薄冰。如果处理不好，千辛万苦才聚集起来的联军恐怕会分崩离析，更重要的是，难敌好不容易在列国中建立起的威信也会丧失殆尽。  
当然，政治上的抉择并非迦勒底的御主能够干预的，奎师那笑着宽慰几位迦勒底成员说不必担心，这些东西交给他这个专业的狗头军师就好，不如在阿逾陀城内逛逛，还能帮上更多忙。确实，比起上层人士权力的游戏，她更喜欢跟着马修去街道上，做自己力所能及的琐事……  
在那里，她能看到与民同乐，笑声震天的英雄王，在他身边总是会围着一群听众，他的泥土板就像小人书一样变化着不同的图案，每个图案背后都是一个充满趣味的故事，在另一头，香喷喷的开花爷爷在另一群人的簇拥下一边给女孩子送花，一边眉飞色舞地讲起了另一个版本的“王的故事”，虽然声音已经很小，可还是被天外飞来的泥土板糊了一脸。  
骑士王依旧忙着和迪卢木多切磋武艺，为接下来远征楞伽做准备，在两人周边围了一大群下注的赌徒，其中大部分都是士兵，也有才被解放，好奇骰子游戏是什么东西的阿逾陀百姓，人们压住的对象也是五五开……  
南丁格尔通常会布置好战地医院，要找到医院很简单，如果你能大老远就听见杀猪似的惨叫，那说明战地医院在百米以内。伯爵喜欢在城里飞檐走壁，俯瞰众生百态，是很难找到的，但如果战地医院中发生什么急事，这位来去如风的男子一定会及时出现。  
随着两人离皇家大道越来越远，御主和马修看到了更多破败的景象……这座外表上依旧高大宏伟，金碧辉煌的圣城，内部其实早已满目疮痍。  
在那里，御主撞见了行走在群众之中嘘寒问暖，耐心帮助每一个人的坚战以及他的两位幼弟。  
迦勒底的御主已经或多或少猜到了这个特异点的阿周那早已不复存在的事实……无法依靠三弟的神勇，饱尝失去至亲的痛苦后，这个特异点的坚战似乎比想象中要成熟，连Archer自己都觉得这个坚战很像在赌桌上失去一切后13年流放中的样子。  
他现在又何尝不是已经失去了一切？象城的子民不但放弃了他这个王储，也放弃了曾经的信仰，连他引以为傲的三弟也不复存在。  
对于这位流亡的王子，有人感叹他竟落魄至此，也有人说他仍是那个爱民如此的贤君，迦勒底的御主看到的则是一个早已失去一切后能够坦然面对任何处境的人。Archer之所以选择继续隐瞒身份，想必也是相信自己的兄长不会因为失去自己这个王牌而放弃希望，一直消沉下去。  
看见几位“洛丹伦”（迦勒底伪称）的盟友时，坚战合掌致意，并对秣菟罗一战时洛丹伦的支援表示感激，迦勒底的御主客气地说这都是职责所在，而坚战却笑着答道这虽是正道，却并非理所应当的职责，他会永远记住“洛丹伦”的仗义与慷慨。  
没有任何东西是理所应当的……  
盟友的支持，人民的信赖，乃至王权……皆非天授之物，而是要靠行动去争取的。  
这便是失去一切后，这位流亡的王子终于学会的东西。  
比起心思缜密的兄长，Archer的二哥想法就简单许多……在和坚战道别后，迦勒底的御主和马修遇到了想要帮助迷路找不到父母的孩子们却把小朋友吓哭的大个头怖军，这位手撕罗刹的猛男看着被吓哭的孩子竟一点办法也没有，最后索性让孩子们骑在他肩上在城里到处找路。  
当两人看到这位壮汉时，他头上，肩上和肘上都托着调皮捣蛋的小孩……路过迦勒底的御主时，这位仿佛在表演杂技的大汉可怜巴巴地说替他向花仙问好，迦勒底的御主还没搞清花仙是谁，壮汉就被肩上的熊孩子们赶着加快了步伐……  
如果说般度王子们会出现在此还是意料之中的事，那么接下来的偶遇可谓是一个惊喜。在街道的拐角处，御主和马修听隐约瞥见了几只瘦骨嶙峋，浑身脏兮兮的小猫，寻着流浪猫的足迹追去，一片早已空无人烟的废弃庭院映入眼帘。庭院中心，一位脑门发光的红发男子正端着一个装满牛奶的大盆，那些流浪猫像是已经认识他很久，纷纷毫无防备地聚在他脚下，有几只甚至已经扒着他的腿甲爬了上去。  
“诶……？那不是……Archer的大师兄马嘶殿下？”  
就算其中一只白猫已经蹬鼻子上脸给他顺起了头发，挂满流浪猫的婆罗门战士并没忍心将任何流浪猫甩开，甚至小心翼翼地确保自己的护甲不会划伤这些毫无防备的小家伙。对待小动物时温和的眼神简直跟平日里那幅大大咧咧的模样判若两人，可是，还来不及为这种反差感到惊讶，敏锐的战士就察觉到了两位不速之客。  
“那个……要帮忙吗？”  
马嘶愣了半晌，那不高兴的眼神简直像是在说：敢告诉别人我就宰了你们……迦勒底的御主感觉不妙，正要带着学妹逃跑，对方竟用木讷的声音咕哝道：  
“冬天之前……有没有办法……给它们弄个暖和点的住处……”  
“有！”  
就这样，御主和马修愉快地撸了一下午的猫，等搭完猫窝时，已近傍晚。在反复要求不要把今天的事情声张出去后，马嘶才离开了这个废弃的庭院。  
“马修，我还想去看看那个地方。”  
“前辈，你真的要去那边看看？”  
离开猫窝后，两人来到了一片熟悉的地方……那是几人刚闯入内城时看见的……罗刹用于关押城中人类的贫民窟。  
“嗯……始终还是在意……想知道那些人怎样了。”  
虽然那时，贫民窟里的奴隶拉响警报出卖了他们，可是，那群人在遇见自己之前到底经历了怎样的地狱是她无法想象的。她并不记恨他们。  
带着复杂的心情，御主和马修再一次回到了那个破败的地方……曾经像兽栏一样挤满奴隶的贫民窟，现在早已变得空荡荡，唯有一个披着灰色麻布衣的老者清扫着脏乱的街道。  
御主一眼就认出了那个岣嵝的身影，正是那位拉响警报的老妇。当她看见迦勒底的御主，她先是一阵颤抖，可随后又像是做出了觉悟一般伫立在原地，仿佛在等待着应有的报应。但御主和马修显然不是来寻仇的。  
迦勒底的御主宽慰她说道如果交换立场，她或许也会做同样的事，一村的百姓和几个陌生人之间，老妇并没有太多选择。所幸他们现在可以重新开始新的生活……  
虽然城中的情况十分复杂，但迦勒底的御主那时依旧相信，阿逾陀一定会好起来。从老妇人口中，她们得知盎伽王已经重新安置了贫民窟的百姓，并为曾经的奴隶们提供体面的吃住，同时也要求他们全部都要参与到阿逾陀的重建工作中。  
当老妇人担忧地说出阿逾陀很可能只是换了一个奴隶主时，迦勒底的御主坚定地答道，自食其力地通过工作换取酬劳，和当作奴隶被榨取价值是有本质区别的。盎伽王这一次并非只是授人以鱼，而是在授人以渔，这种布施远比上一种更有意义。  
老妇人听闻，憔悴的面孔露出了一丝苦涩的笑意，她抹着眼泪说，或许盎伽王是个好国王，但阿逾陀再也回不到过去了，他们这种人也不可能有什么未来，把未来交给还相信希望的年轻人就好，而她会继续留在这个地方，和这座城的辉煌与苦难一同淡出人们的记忆。  
\---------------------------------与此同时，皇家大道的庆典上……------------------------------  
得到解放的百姓簇拥在一起，与来自各国的将士们一起庆贺着这来自不易的胜利……所谓乐极生悲，越是在所有人都欢呼雀跃之时，越是要提防着涌动的暗流……  
将胜利的荣耀献给友人后，这位将盘踞在阿逾陀的罗刹送入地狱的男人静默地回到了暗影之中。  
民众现有的安心与欢乐都是建立在对联军的信赖之上……一旦有一名残余的罗刹出现，这份脆弱的信赖就将荡然无存，而阿逾陀举国欢庆的盛典亦会成为用以粉饰太平的虚伪假象。  
与盎伽王拥有同样忧虑的，还有一人。  
“这么巧，富军……亦或是……巨苇，你也在城中巡查……”  
游走在巷道之中的白衣射手虽然身着便装，却依旧保持着备战的状态，丝毫没有一丝节日的喜气。对于盎伽王的出现，他并没感到意外，但这两个称呼还是让他下意识地按住了面具。  
“只要出现一个遗漏的罗刹，就足以让好不容易放松心情的百姓再度陷入恐慌。你也是这么想的吧。”  
宿敌的心思阿周那甚至不用刻意去揣摩。  
“这种任务交给我就好。勇冠三军的盎伽王应该出现在庆典上才是让百姓安心的最好方法。”  
盎伽王愣了半晌，正要建议两人分头巡查，一支箭从身后飞来，他本能地抬手接箭，却不料箭头并非尖锐的铁器，而是一个颜料包……  
要是放任不管，以阿周那的能力还能闪避，可盎伽王接箭的瞬间，炸开的涂料直接将阿周那的面具染成了红色……  
“你的眼睛没事吧？”  
面具被猝不及防地摘了下来，所幸阿周那并未解除巨苇的伪装。盎伽王对自己的失误懊悔不已，顾不得巨苇的身份问题，竟关切地查看着这些粉末是否伤到弓手的眼睛，所幸她眼睛周围并没手动影响。  
“无妨……”  
巨苇赶忙背过身去，比起眼睛里是否进颜料的问题，他明显更介意自己不得不以女子的身份如此近距离地面对宿敌这件事。  
“是我的误判。倘若这是毒药或是其他东西……”  
“难道你要因为背后没长眼睛而自责？你谨慎过头了。”  
阿周那连面具都没捡就匆匆向皇家大道方向走去，热闹的街道上，人们似乎正围着什么东西，仔细一看，人海中心竟是一只长着十个脑袋的怪物。高大的艺人头顶沉重的面具，肚子上扣着锅盖，以夸张的姿态演绎着十首王膀大腰圆，丑陋而贪婪的模样，孩子和大人们拿着简陋的木弓对准恶魔的头颅射箭，沾满红色涂料的罗波那看上去既狼狈又可笑……  
原来让自己摘下面具的罪魁祸首是这东西……阿周那一时哭笑不得。  
“告诉你们啊，十首王的弱点可不是头，斩下一颗头，他还会长出来。”  
人群中，一位贵族打扮的男子得意洋洋地说道：“他的弱点在肚脐……”  
“哦？！好厉害呀！”  
年轻女子和孩子们瞬间向那位贵族投以崇拜的目光，贵族男子从身边的小男孩手里夺过弓箭，耀武扬威地指向了罗波那的肚脐眼……  
“看我的！”  
随着“嗖”的一声，箭支击中了锅盖，可是红色的颜料却并未命中肚脐眼的位置，那位贵族尴尬地又补上了好几箭，可谁料扮演罗波那的艺人是位灵活的胖子，硬是没能命中肚脐，艺人夸张地发出了奸诈的笑声，将罗波那的奸诈狡猾演绎得生龙活虎……  
那位想要扮演罗摩的贵族男子气得面红耳赤，将弓一丢，还气急败坏地骂起了弓的质量不好，而旁观的小孩们却指着小人得志的罗波那哭了起来……  
“呜呜呜，大魔王赢了……”  
“怎么办，罗波那会吃了我们……”  
“罗摩输给罗波那了吗？”  
“我们是不是又要被他们关起来？”  
虽然只是庆典上的游戏，但对英雄故事心怀憧憬的孩子们竟当真了，周围的大人们一时间不知所措……童言无忌的话语令周围的气氛一下子沉重了起来。  
就在这时，艺人肚子上的锅盖发出了“砰”的一声，当孩子们揉着眼睛向锅盖望去，罗波那“肚脐”的位置已经变得赤红……  
“罗摩赢了！”  
“太好了！大魔王被打死了！！！”  
被击中肚脐的艺人以夸张的姿势倒下，孩子们欢呼雀跃地蹦跶着，而围观群众也寻着箭支的方向望了过去。  
“盎伽王殿下？！”  
“真的太完美了！盎伽王殿下，一定是你吧！”  
当这位身披黑袍的红发男子出现在众人眼前，不论是阿逾陀的百姓还是联军的将士都将他默认为了那位“诛灭十首王”的圣君罗摩，甚至还有百姓欢呼着称他为这个时代的圣君。可是盎伽王却并不打算接受这份赞誉，而是诚实地转向了一位白衣女子。  
“……是这位姑娘的杰作。”  
“哎？！”  
迦尔纳你搞什么鬼！  
依旧是“巨苇”状态的阿周那就这样暴露在了众人的目光下，人们诧异地看着盎伽王身边那位剑眉星目，英气十足的女子，她手中确实握着被丢下的那把木弓，箭支也已经离弦。  
“射杀大魔王的圣君罗摩……是女的？”  
“是悉多对吧！”  
阿周那捂着半边脸，感觉羞耻到了极点……这围观群众里要是有哪怕一个熟人，他的一世英名也得毁在这了。  
虽然许多人都觉得一名女子不可能用一把劣弓精准地射中那么小一个目标，但由于围观群众并不知道这位白衣女子和盎伽王是什么关系，都不知如何开口。就在这时，一个酸溜溜的声音从人群中传来。  
“一介女子怎么可能做得到？”  
那位想要扮演圣君罗摩的贵族似乎感觉自己受到了侮辱，指着女子嚷嚷道：“若是盎伽王射中的也就罢了，你不过是一名女子，居然还想拿弓射箭？！”  
巨苇本想转身走开，但盎伽王却拉住了她的手腕，面无表情地对那位纨绔子弟说道：  
“哦？我记得你，你是刚才射偏的挑战者。身为战士无论如何也不应该侮辱自己手中的武器，再加上对巨苇姑娘出言不逊，至少要对姑娘道歉才行。”  
被盎伽王如此打脸，那位贵族都快气炸了。  
“道歉？！我那叫出言不逊吗？就凭她那点花拳绣腿，跳跳舞还差不多！”  
居然被人用“花拳绣腿”来形容，天授的英雄终于按捺不住，没等盎伽王开口就怼了回去：  
“花拳绣腿？……这位大人莫非忘了，大自在天亦是舞主。极乐舞典雅而优美，灭世的坦达瓦则足以毁灭宇宙。不过……看你这幅样子，品味应该不怎么样，也难怪不懂舞。”  
见女子如此刚烈，那位贵族男子抬高了嗓音，似乎想要宣示自己高人一等，  
“还挺会狡辩啊。今天要不是看在盎伽王的面子上，你一个小娘们以下犯上已经是死罪了。”  
“你要是能惩治得了我，尽管来试试。我就是不用这把弓你也奈何不了我。”  
巨苇颇为讽刺地行了个礼，随后摆开了婆罗多舞的姿态，贵族男子拿起弓，将带有涂料，没有箭头的箭支搭在弦上，瞄准了白衣女子。  
“沾到哪怕是一点点颜料算我输。”  
巨苇说着，便迈开舞步，时而如昂首阔步的孔雀，时而如柔软的灵蛇，以优雅而稳健的步伐恰到好处地避开了一次次射击，每一次闪避的动作都被她化为连贯而流畅的舞姿。  
朱红的染料擦身而过，在她身后炸开，如同洒红节的古兰，朱砂的背景映着女子轻云般的身姿，旋风般的回转，既如广延天女般典雅，亦如舞主大天那般充满力量。  
当庆典上的箭支用完，女子洁白的外衣仍旧一尘不染，静止的姿态如同池中清莲。围观的人群中响起了热烈的欢呼，连同盎伽王那张冷若冰霜的脸上也露出了一丝赞许的笑容。  
“我知道了，这位姐姐不是圣君罗摩，是杜尔加！”  
那位贵族灰头土脸地离开了庆典，阿周那也想趁着这个机会赶紧开溜，毕竟，他可不想被任何熟人认出来。  
然而他还没跑远，就听见了那个该死的声音。  
“巨苇，你的面具……”  
可恶……偏偏是被那家伙跟上。  
阿周那开始后悔自己为了几个小孩的感受而多管闲事。  
“别跟过来看笑话了……”  
对于巨苇抵触的态度，盎伽王并没有感到一丝冒犯，反而一本正经地道：“为什么会这么认为？不论是对于你的弓术还是你的舞蹈，我心中都只有赞叹。”  
他那充满欣赏的语气里并没有一丝轻浮，但被迦尔纳夸赞舞跳得好这件事却让阿周那感到格外耻辱。  
“这可不是什么夸奖。”  
“你说过，大自在天亦是舞主，他的极乐舞典雅而优美，坦达瓦刚劲而强健，从你的舞步中，我看到的是两者的融合。”  
或许是因为这个特异点中，盎伽王出身于王族，他对于艺术的鉴赏也不仅限于贫者的见识，一眼就看出了阿周那婆罗多舞的独到之处，这种赞誉若是出自其他人口中，阿周那会认为理所当然，欣然接受。  
可是……这种话偏偏是从迦尔纳口中说出……  
一想到这点，他就格外火大。  
“你想说我跳舞跳得像个男人？”  
盎伽王似乎早已经习惯了巨苇火药味十足的话，平和地答道：“我想说的是，能欣赏到这样惊为天人的舞姿，是我的荣幸。”  
“对我来说……在战场上策马奔腾，挽弓御敌，与信赖之人并肩而战，才是最美的舞蹈。”  
巨苇说罢，便头也不回地走向了巷道尽头。  
“那么……我拭目以待。”

  
小剧场：  
欢迎大家来到非诚勿扰•俱卢

下面有请今天的一号男嘉宾，挂满熊孩子的怖军……  
怖军张望着女嘉宾席，似乎在寻找什么人…  
台下观众：哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
阿周那：二哥……你就别上相亲节目了行吗……花仙不会是女嘉宾的……  
金闪闪：呵呵哈哈哈哈……  
伯爵：氪哈哈哈哈哈……

下面有请今天的二号男嘉宾，挂满流浪猫的大师兄……  
马嘶：都别亮灯啊！我爹逼我来相亲的！  
台下观众1：啊啊啊啊大师兄！！！  
台下观众2：我是那只猫！  
台下观众3：啊！我一个直男看了都能冲！  
台下观众4：啊！爆娇反差萌……想……

下面有请今天的三号男嘉宾，婆罗多舞的娜娜子……  
阿周那：我是谁我在哪我怎么会参加这种破节目？  
台下观众1：哎这是男嘉宾吗？  
台下观众2：愿天下有情人都是亲兄妹！  
台下观众3：愿天下有情人都是亲兄妹！  
台下观众4：愿天下有情人都是亲兄妹！

惯例，沉重后的沙雕……  
许愿……大家都懂得……  
今天的祭品还好吃吗？OOC算我的。说好的要让小太阳看到娜娜子跳舞，这四舍五入算给哥哥跳舞了吧？不够吗？不够那就真的得出OOOOOOOOC番外了！其实娜娜子用舞蹈躲避攻击这一段在电视剧里也有，可以说是电视剧的梗，只是如果在哥哥面前来这么一出一定真吉尔刺激~~~大师兄和流浪猫也纯粹是同人图的梗，不必在意古印度那时候有没有猫啦🤣

没沙雕用的科普：十胜节和排灯节里诛灭十首王的活动  
印度的传统节日里，和《罗摩衍那》相关的两个节日有十胜节Dussehra和排灯节Diwali，  
Dussehra是为了庆祝罗摩诛杀十首王罗波那，Diwali是为了庆祝罗摩打败十首王之后带着悉多，哈奴曼，拉什曼纳回到阿逾陀，结束流放，加冕为王。（当然，这只是其中一种说法）不同的地方有不同的庆祝方式，但吟诵《罗摩衍那》和表演用各种方法杀死罗波那的传统在十胜节能看到（惨罗波那惨），东南亚那边巴厘岛一些村落还会在排灯节期间聚在一块唱罗摩衍那，可好玩了，虽然听不懂……罗摩衍那的故事已经家喻户晓，但到了节日的时候大家还是乐意去听，这就跟我们三国都看了无数遍了，还是会喜欢听各种三国说书这样吧？  
当然，论两个节日的日期，基本都是在秋季，所以这里的时间并没有直接对应这俩节日啦，就当是打完阿逾陀老百姓很快乐所以这么庆祝吧~

  
第六十七章 是祸躲不过  
阿逾陀的庆典从早上一直持续到夜晚。从楞伽手中夺回阿逾陀之前，黑夜对于阿逾陀的百姓曾意味着死亡，亦或是骨肉分离的痛苦……每一个夜晚，当罗刹的巡守经过贫民窟时，妇女们都会小心翼翼地确保自己还在襁褓中的婴儿不会哭出声音。  
而今，每个夜晚都是灯火通明，鼓乐升平，仿佛是想要驱散过去的阴霾……只是所有人都心知肚明，过去的阴影并不会轻易消失。  
罗刹一族遗留给这座城市的恐惧与伤痕，也不会被轻易抹去……  
至少在当时，迦勒底的御主是如此坚定地相信，这一切都是楞伽的罗刹干的。

那天夜里，迦勒底的御主原本是听着窗外庆典的音乐与人们的欢声笑语入睡……听见玛修焦急的呼喊时，她还以为阿逾陀遭遇了敌袭……  
当她看见扶着门槛，面色沉重的爱德蒙，她才得知这是比敌袭更加糟糕的情况。在简单讲述了阿逾陀城内的突发事件后，爱德蒙先一步奔向了战地医院，如果不赶快行动的话，天知道那女人为了救死扶伤会做出怎样疯狂的举动……  
战地医院挤满了急症患者，所有患者的症状都大同小异——嘴唇发紫，脸色绀青，抽搐不止，有严重的内出血，脏器受损，甚至有器官衰竭的危险……  
列国的诸王似乎正在商议对策，盎伽王带着Archer已经提前一步来到了现场，了解情况后，这位联军领袖直接跳过了与列国商议的时间，将军需物资调动起来。  
摩揭陀的将领独斫与信度国王子的胜车因为之前的交情并没有任何怀疑就答应配合，虽然其他国家的将领中也有不少人提出了抗议，在阿周那的晓之以理，马嘶的金刚怒目，骑士王的领袖气质以及英雄王的暴力拆迁面前，战地医院的范围硬是临时被扩大了几倍。  
在安置病人的同时，般度的王子们行色匆匆地将病人尽可能转移到医护地点，怖军扛着几个孩子满大街找医生，那几个早上还活蹦乱跳的熊孩子现在已经奄奄一息，当梅林看到这位壮汉时，他已经急得一把鼻涕一把泪。  
“不必担心，交给我就好。”  
“花仙……我就知道你是好妖怪。”  
虽然梅林通过治愈的魔术稳住了孩子们的症状，但他十分清楚，在没有血清的情况下，这些孩子体内的毒素再度发作只是时间问题……所幸那位狗头军师已经开始调查了。现在，他必须争取足够的时间。  
奎师那和毗耶娑检查着百姓的情况，并根据中毒的对象初步判断出这是针对阿逾陀百姓的投毒——在庆典中享用食物的还有联军的士兵，而中毒的对象只有阿逾陀的百姓，这说明投毒在罗刹被赶出阿逾陀之前就已经发生。  
过河拆桥，卸磨杀驴……  
是啊，他们完全做得出来。  
“怎么回事？奎师那，他们还有救吗？”  
迦勒底的御主找到那位头戴孔雀翎的雅度王子时，他正在用一些简单的药草缓解几位病患的症状，可仅仅是针对毒发的症状治疗是无法治本的。  
“根据我的了解，他们的症状是中了娜迦毒，那位女医师正在检测毒素的成分以确认该如何应对……”  
娜迦毒？！  
“莫非是多刹迦……”  
玛修还没说完就被毗耶娑打断，“娜迦毒在婆罗多很普遍，不能因此确定是多刹迦的族群做的……相反，既然他们是用毒高手，我们反而可能需要他们的帮助才能找到解药。”  
迦勒底的御主知道这并不是怀疑盟友的时候，她努力绕过哀嚎的人群，试图找到南丁格尔的身影，正在这时，一片洁白的翅膀出现在了战地医院上方——为了争取抢救时间，南丁格尔竟打算用宝具覆盖全城的百姓！  
“不行，这么做的话，南丁格尔会……”  
迦勒底的御主快步向天使羽翼的正下方奔去，还未进账就听见了护士长与爱德蒙的争吵。  
“冷静下来，梅尔塞黛斯……这是一次有预谋的毒杀，而我们不可能短时间找到那么多血清……再这样下去你会消失的！”  
“我当然知道血清不够！所以才必须争取时间……至少，现在必须稳住他们的病情，让患者活下去！为此，我会不惜一切代价撑到你们找出解药为止！！！”  
“南丁格尔……”  
迦勒底的御主匆忙拉开了帐帘，果然，在大范围地展开宝具后，南丁格尔看上去身心俱疲，如果不是身为护士长救死扶伤的责任支撑着她，如此耗魔的续命方式几乎可以让她直接消失。  
御主原以为她已经失去了冷静，可是，在看见迦勒底的同伴后，南丁格尔竟条理清晰地将自己得到的关于毒素的信息描述了出来。  
“是会延迟发作的慢性毒……已经持续将近一个月。极有可能，在罗刹离开之前他们就打算过河拆桥。我早就该警惕，那些把百姓当成家畜的食人魔在离开之前可能会对这里的百姓下杀手……”  
不对……  
通讯器的另一头，福尔摩斯隐约感觉有些说不通。  
这些罗刹从一开始难道就打算将阿逾陀交出去？就算他们有弃城的打算，他们又如何在一个月前就能精确掌握联军何时攻城的情报，以决定何时下毒？  
以此推断，只有两种可能……  
联军中有内鬼，而且内鬼已经渗透至决策级别的上层。  
亦或是……这场有预谋的毒杀，正是联军内部的人搞出来的。  
不论哪一种可能都糟糕透了。  
南丁格尔从未有过如此强烈的挫败感，她仿佛又回到了刚到克里米亚战场的时候，再一次感受到了只能眼睁睁地看着无数人死去的绝望……即便如此，身为战地医院的管理者，全程百姓的看护者，她决不能在这种时候自乱阵脚。  
“我从一开始就应该替城中的百姓做更系统的检查。是我没有履行好我的职责，作为弥补……唯有竭尽全力争取时间……保证没有一个患者死去。趁现在……想想办法……除了血清，一定还有可以解除蛇毒的药。”  
看着覆盖在战地医院上空的羽翼，爱德蒙的神情有些复杂，他知道护士长在硬撑，更加不妙的是，从午夜开始，她就一直是这种极限的状态。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，不要试图一个人背负所有责任。传统医疗虽然有许多弊端，但娜迦毒由于其地域太过特殊，时间又非常古老，不一定能用现代医疗的方式应对。这种毒素对于婆罗多土生土长的百姓来说反而并不陌生……奎师那，你有什么提议吗？”  
爱德蒙将希望的目光投向了那位莲花眼的军师，奎师那缓缓点了点头，像是做好了什么觉悟般说道：“去找对蛇毒最为熟悉的娜迦一族。多刹迦的蛇后或许能告诉我们解毒的途径。”  
“马达夫……你不能去。”  
回想起在古代王国时蛇后对奎师那的态度，一股不祥的预感涌上阿周那心头。甘味林是他和奎师那一起烧的，如果让奎师那直接面对那只母蛇只怕会凶多吉少。奎师那一眼就看出了友人的忧虑，云淡风轻地笑道：“帕斯，倘若我的果报真的会在今日到来，那么逃也是逃不过的。”  
“让我们先试试好吗？如果告诉迦尔纳蛇后或许能解毒，为了阿逾陀的百姓，他一定也会出面……”  
“帕斯。”  
奎师那审视着那双黑曜石般的眼睛，意味深长地说道：“你真的相信……对于发生在阿逾陀的悲剧，盎伽王完全不知情吗？就算他不知情，他身边的人…………”  
忽然，匆忙的脚步声从身后传来，阿周那的兄弟们似乎也迫切地想要了解情况。奎师那不想暴露阿周那的身份，因此并未多说，而是大步向几位王子走去。  
“时间紧迫，我们去见盎伽王。不能让医师为我们争取的时间白白浪费。”  
未曾说完的话令迦勒底的御主非常介怀。一方面，她知道奎师那并不信任盎伽王，但另一方面，福尔摩斯和爱德蒙都觉得奎师那的妙见在秣菟罗一战被转交给马嘶这件事有些蹊跷。当然，眼下最重要的还是拯救这一城百姓的性命……而非怀疑盟友。  
向盎伽王交代了情况后，众人带着几位一息尚存的病人连夜奔向了许诺给娜迦的林地。起初，蛇后以为盎伽王打算出尔反尔，警惕地化作蛇形，直到盎伽王向她表明来意，她才稍微收敛了她的尖牙。  
对于娜迦的蛇毒，多刹迦的蛇后再熟悉不过……可是毒素对于娜迦一族来说亦是用以自保的武器，一旦将解药公之于众，就相当于自毁城墙……要让蛇后说出娜迦毒的秘密谈何容易？  
“盎伽王殿下，我们的恩怨已经两清，我和我的孩子们协助你攻打阿逾陀，而你也履行诺言，让我们能够在阳光下生活。难不成……你还想再加一条，让我告诉你们我族的秘密，让我们用以防卫的毒牙从此变成摆设？”  
“时间紧迫，在下又是一介愚钝的武夫，希望王后陛下直接告诉我，究竟如何才愿意协助我们。”  
蛇后抵触的态度并没有让盎伽王感到意外，和难敌不同，他并不擅长谈判中和对方饶舌，于是索性让她直接开条件。这种开门见山的态度引来了一串银铃般的笑声，蛇后一边感叹着眼前这个男人和难敌王子相比简直像块木头，一边狮子大开口地提出了她的要求。  
“第一条，我和我的孩子们将直接得到俱卢的庇护，一旦任何人胆敢伤害我的孩子们……等同于向俱卢，以及联军的领袖盎伽王宣战。”  
“这条不难。你们的部族早已是善敌的盟友，向吾友的盟友开战我绝不会坐视不管。”  
得到盎伽王肯定的回答，蛇后嫣然一笑，随即提出了第二个要求。  
“第二条，我夫君的部族可以以盟友的身份自由进出象城，不得将我们当做妖魔鬼怪对待。”  
“攻打阿逾陀之时，多刹迦部族的表现有目共睹，你们是俱卢的盟友一事早已不是什么秘密。然而吾友善敌才是象城未来的王，此事由不得我决定。”  
蛇后噗嗤一声笑了出来，果然是个不解风情的男人啊……她漫不经心地走向了这位看上去如同燃烧的赤炎，性格却冷若冰霜的男子，用柔软的声音说道：  
“嘻，盎伽王殿下此言差矣……谁不知道你和难敌殿下的关系？你提出的要求，他可曾拒绝过？”  
“我会向善敌建议，并尽我所能为你们争取。但绝不会干涉吾友的决策。”  
虽然盎伽王并没有爽快答应蛇后的要求，但这个答案对于蛇后来说勉强过关，她瞄了一眼几位扛着病人的般度王子，魅人的眼睛里闪过一丝凶狠的光芒。  
“第三条……我要让阿周那的兄弟们为那个该死的畜生所做的事情，向我的孩子们磕头赔罪，奎师那也必须为姐姐的死付出代价！”  
“什么？！”  
阿周那下意识地挡在了奎师那身前，他现在只希望蛇后并没有发现混迹在人群里的奎师那。  
马达夫，不要露面……  
“你到底有完没完！整个阿逾陀的百姓都危在旦夕，你却在这里忙着跟盎伽王漫天要价，并借机排除异己！”  
一想到还在苦苦支撑的同伴们，迪卢木多就感觉格外焦急，“就凭城中百姓中的是娜迦毒，我们就有足够的理由怀疑是你们暗中作梗，从而借着这个机会讨价还价！如果阿逾陀的百姓撑不过今夜，你以为你和你的孩子们能有好下场吗！”  
异乡骑士的话令妖娆的贵妇人脸色大变，她瞪着蛇眼，色彩斑斓的鳞片在她丝滑的皮肤上若隐若现，娇嫩而柔美的声音也变得嘶哑，如同毒蛇吐信。  
“你懂什么……？！一个人类王子仅仅为了获得力量就屠杀了我的姐姐和她的孩子们，你指望我会同情那些对我们毫无慈悲的人类？你们若要过河拆桥我并不会感到意外！等城里的百姓被罗刹毒死，你们会明白我的悲痛！！！”  
蛇后悲愤的话语令迪卢木多哑口无言。坚战看了一眼怖军背上那几个呼吸越发微弱的孩童，随后毅然走出了人群。他向蛇后合掌，郑重地说道：  
“火烧甘味林确实是我三弟做的……但逼迫他尽快获取力量，与盎伽王决斗的人是我。那时的我急功近利，一心想要从难敌手中夺回象城……不仅牵连无辜，还将自己的三弟送上了绝路。为此……我甘愿接受任何惩罚。如果唯有这么做才能平息你的怒火，拯救阿逾陀的百姓……叩多少个头我都愿意。但请你放过瓦苏戴夫……”  
这位曾经的象城王储，受人尊敬的般度长子，在弟弟们悲痛的眼神里跪在了蛇后面前，随后重重地磕向了地面，每一次额头叩地的声响都让几位弟弟心如刀割。  
‘Archer……一定要沉住气。你可曾听过韩信的典故？在我的故乡，有一位用兵如神的将军，曾受钻胯之辱，最后却战胜了不可一世的西楚霸王项羽。’  
‘我明白，御主……忍辱是为君者必不可少的品质。兄长他为了阿逾陀的百姓能放下个人荣辱，没有什么丢人的……’  
虽然阿周那早已参透了薄伽梵的智慧，可怖军和两位幼弟却看得流下了泪水。  
“够了！”  
蛇后看着坚战流血的前额，露出了轻蔑的神情。  
“我可不需要一个窝囊废假惺惺的歉意……你们以为向我磕几个头我就会将甘味林的恩怨一笔勾销？！奎师那不是口口声声说自己是正法的守护者，那罗延的化身？！那罗延的化身会眼睁睁地看着一城的百姓生不如死，却无动于衷吗？”  
“火烧甘味林和阿逾陀的百姓有何干系？！仅仅是为了报复瓦苏戴夫，你打算拿一城的百姓相要挟吗？！”  
覆盖在阿逾陀城上空的天使之翼已经开始落羽，阿周那再也按捺不住，从人群中站了出来。蛇后打量着这位戴着面具的白衣射手，当她想起男子的身份时，不禁笑出了声。  
“哦？我记得你，你不就是奎师那的一条狗。”  
“火烧甘味林的并非瓦苏戴夫，你找的人无非就是……”  
就在白衣射手打算亮出身份时，盎伽王一把拦住了他，  
“王后殿下，火烧甘味林的元凶已死，如今整个阿逾陀的百姓危在旦夕，我以个人的名义恳求你……”  
“恳求？盎伽王，你我的交易已经两清，我不需要再卖给你一个人情。我的部族向来恩怨分明，我只要你们把奎师那交给我。就当是卖给我一个人情可否？”  
“咳……”  
怖军背上的几个孩子嘴角已经开始渗血，而蛇后却依旧不依不饶地要盎伽王交出奎师那，阿周那缓缓抬起右手，正要摘下面具，却被牢牢地握住了手腕。头戴孔雀翎的美男子向友人微微一笑，随后大步走向了妖娆而危险的蛇女。  
“你要找的人是我。”

小剧场：  
阿周那：沙雕导演你……抽不到狂阶的我不仅让我在番外看迦尔纳和别人开车，还在正剧里虐马达夫，你……你到底有多恨我？！  
坚战（流泪）：3D啊，我向一个蛇女磕头你都没管，她一骂奎师那你就跳出来还差点自曝，到底……到底谁才是你哥！！！我另外几个弟弟好歹还为我的遭遇流泪，你……你……（难过得说不出话来）  
奎师那（微笑）：哎呀，下一章看来我要被虐了……不过一想到这样一来帕斯会担心我，并且为我伤心，我就兴奋了起来。  
迪卢木多：这……这什么心态啊这是？  
黑呆：你看Archer的性格就应该知道……这种性格多半也是被狗头军师影响，哎……

PS：沙雕过后扎心的部分又要来了，大家准备好了吗？最近ZZ导演san值很低，心情很丧，所以……娜娜……请保重。  
阿周那：所以狂债要弓偿吗？！！！为什么！！！这到底是为什么啊！！！！

  
第六十八章 果报  
“火烧甘味林的执行者虽然是帕斯，但参与者和策划者都是我，都是为了让帕斯获得火神之力和甘狄拔神弓……所以，如果你想要为甘味林的事情报仇，直接找我便是。”  
起初，见奎师那正面走来，蛇后下意识地后退了几步——她不会忘记自己的姐姐是怎么死的，更不会忘记奎师那是个多么危险的存在，在确认奎师那没有携带任何武器，早已卸下所有防备后，蛇后媚人的眼睛立刻变得格外阴冷，  
“杀了你？呵……我知道你是那罗延的化身，要杀死你可没那么容易……比起一个痛快的死亡，我有的是办法让你生不如死~”  
“你敢！”  
阿周那将甘狄拔拉至满弓，径直对准了蛇妖的咽喉，“如果你敢对瓦苏戴夫动手，我会先让你死个痛快！”  
“那你何必等到现在才动手？从一开始就让我死不就行了？！”  
蛇后有恃无恐地看着甘狄拔弓上升腾的火焰，唳声喝道：“就算你们再烧一次甘味林，我也绝不会感到意外，你们这些人类眼中非我族类其心必异，我们只不过是一群怪物，不值得同情……因此，就算阿逾陀在明天变成一座死城，我也不会有一丝愧疚或怜悯！”  
“都别过来……这是我无法逃离的果报，就让它来吧。”  
奎师那扬起手，示意友人退后，阿周那却始终不愿放下弓箭，他知道退让的后果……这完全等同于把马达夫往蛇口里送！  
“不行……决不能让她得逞……”  
“把弓放下。”  
头戴孔雀翎的美发者回眸一笑，清澈的莲目注视着友人乌黑的双眼，如同秋水那般沉静，亦如金刚石那般坚韧而透亮。

“如果是我的帕斯……也定然会为了一城百姓这么做。”

阿周那开弓的手僵硬地悬在了半空，他在友人温柔的目光中放下的弓箭，奎师那含笑点头，随后坦然地走向了那位妖娆的贵妇。  
马达夫……  
他多么希望走向蛇后的那个人是自己……  
阿周那紧握着拳头，那双黑曜石般的眼睛里闪烁着悲愤的火光，雪白的手套近乎要被扎穿，仅仅是让他不立刻开弓杀死那条母蛇，就已经耗尽了他所有的自制力。  
就在甘狄拔的火焰熄灭的那一刻，妖娆的贵妇人化作蛇形，一口咬在了奎师那的脖颈上，虽然头戴孔雀翎的雅度王子并未吭一声，但迦勒底的御主依旧从他颤抖的背脊与额上的汗珠看出，他只是为了不让友人担心而忍受着毒牙的侵蚀。  
“瓦苏戴夫！”  
阿周那径直冲了过去，虽然奎师那并没有因蛇毒而倒下，但体温却低得可怕。当他发现奎师那脖颈上那道发黑的咬痕，他眼中的杀气瞬间令蛇后瑟瑟发抖，迅速退回了蛇群之中。  
“帕斯。我没事。”  
当奎师那按住友人的手背，那双凶煞的眼睛被泪水模糊。  
“放心，你不会立刻死亡……这种毒是专门为你配置的。它会慢慢腐蚀你作为人类的血肉之躯，每一次使用咒语，施展法术都会加深毒性的侵蚀，让你感受到钻心的疼痛，最后，你的身体将会从内部溃烂，在极大的痛苦中死去。”  
得知迎接自己的将是如此残酷的结局，奎师那脸上竟毫无波澜，他抬手轻轻拭去了脖颈上的黑血，向母蛇平静地说道：“我已经接受了我的果报，希望王后陛下也能信守诺言，将解除城内百姓所中慢性毒的方法告诉我等。”  
蛇后向盎伽王丢出一捆草药，随后便一脸事不关己地转身离去。看着奎师那用如此大的代价换来的解药，怖军铜铃般的眼睛因愤怒而变得血红。  
“开什么玩笑……这点药怎么可能救得了全城百姓？！”  
蛇后漠然地瞄了一眼那位力大无穷的壮士，“谁能预料到全城百姓同时中毒？为了避免误伤盟友，我们确实会准备一些解毒草，但还没傻到大规模囤放一城的解药。这是专门针对这种慢性毒的药，余下的，你们必须自己去采。”  
“你！！！”  
怖军气不打一处来，恨不得当场将这位蛇蝎美人撕成两断，蛇后知道怖军有毒抗体质，却依旧没把这位猛士放在眼里，黑暗中，几只巨蟒已经潜伏在蛇后身旁，任何胆敢靠近蛇后的人都会被群蛇绞杀。  
“这种草药在何处能采到？”  
盎伽王并没把几条巨蟒放在眼里，而蛇后也很清楚这几个孩子对付不了这位勇冠三界的魔将，所幸他现在也急着救人，并没有讨价还价的时间。  
“甘陀摩罗檀山（ Gandhamardhan ）。”  
“什么？！”  
怖军感觉他们所有人都被眼前这个蛇女耍了，甘陀摩罗檀山距离阿逾陀何其遥远，就算他们能采到药，等回来的时候，这一城的百姓只怕已经死光了。  
“开什么玩笑？！你根本就没打算救这全城的百姓吧！！！”  
“怎么？我已经履行了诺言，你们这群正法的守护者还要怎么样？娜迦毒是我们用以自保的屏障，将解药告诉你们对我族来说已经是很大的牺牲，现在，你们拿到了解药就打算过河拆桥？！”  
蛇后以尖刻的语气质问着联军的众人，随后在盎伽王的默许下，带着她的蛇群撤回了属于他们的林地。  
“怖军，救人要紧。”  
坚战按住了两眼通红的怖军，现在必须尽快赶回阿逾陀，而采集药草的工作也刻不容缓……  
“怎么办……这点解药，只够救这几个孩子啊……”  
通晓医术的无种和偕天在触摸到药草时便理解了药理，同时，也因分量不足的问题而露出了一丝担忧。  
“要在一夜之内去那座山摘取那么多草药谈何容易？”  
迦勒底的御主看着城池上空落羽的翅膀，格外担心他们是否能够赶上的问题……身为御主，她能感受到南丁格尔现在已经十分虚弱，而那位护士长在能够确保整座城的人有救之前无论如何也会强撑下去……  
“主人的朋友们，别这么沮丧……如果那座山就在眼前，情况变大不相同了吧！”  
就在迦勒底的御主感觉要失去希望的时候，地面上传来的震荡令她近乎直接摔在马修的盾上，当她好不容易站稳脚跟，一个比怖军体块还大的红色脚趾映入眼帘，紧接着，震耳欲聋的声音从天上传来，  
“听说你们需要一座药山！”  
“哎？！！哈奴曼？”  
迦勒底的御主抬起头，这才发现猴神扛着一座山稳稳地降落到了阿逾陀城门口，猴神打量着为他演奏罗摩衍那的伙伴们，咧嘴笑了起来，一双锃亮的大眼睛如同拂晓时交替的日月。  
“拿去吧，这山上一定能找到你们的解药。”  
庞大的猴神每一次开口都能带来一阵飓风，迦勒底的御主感觉自己都要被刮跑了，一阵轰鸣声中，巨猴将长满草药的山峰稳稳地托到了众人面前！  
“哈奴曼，谢谢你！你来得真的太及时了！我还以为你已经不管阿逾陀了呢！！！！”  
看着这从天而降的药山，迦勒底的御主几乎要激动得哭出来，她恨不得抱着这只毛茸茸的猕猴狠狠揉一把，奈何哈奴曼现在已经变形为巨猴……她只能抱着哈奴曼涂满朱砂的手指，蹭得一脸通红。  
“哈奴曼……”  
奎师那仰望着巨猴，那双看破轮回的慧眼里快速闪过罗摩那一世的点点滴滴。当他喊出这个陌生而熟悉的名字，哈奴曼水汪汪的大眼睛里涌出了泪水,如同瀑布般在地面形成一个水塘。  
“是我。主人郁郁而终后，我曾下定决心不再插手人世间的事。虽然你不是主人，也和主人很不一样……但如果是主人的话，他也一定也会为了阿逾陀而赴汤蹈火。他就是这样一个傻瓜……”  
当哈奴曼把药山妥善安置在平原之上，阿周那开启千里眼极目瞭望，似乎在寻找什么特殊的药草，察觉到了友人的意图，奎师那轻轻按住了他的肩膀：  
“别找了，帕斯……还魂草(Sanjeevani)早在罗摩远征楞伽时就已经用完。况且……存在于三分时的灵药，不会存在于这个腐朽的时代。”  
“马达夫……”  
看着奎师那脖颈上的咬痕，阿周那只觉心如刀绞，而他的友人即便是在这种时候竟还能像往常一样带着玩味的语气取笑他，  
“帕斯，别这样一幅要哭出来的表情啊~你现在伪装成女子，要是当着我的面哭出来我会很苦恼的。”  
“别逗我了，马达夫！这不是开玩笑的时候！我……”  
这一次……我依旧没能保护好你……  
就像雅度族发生内战之时一样……  
虽然阿周那憋回了那些自责的话语，但奎师那早已从那双黑曜石般的眼睛里读懂了友人的想法，虽然阿周那总是将自己藏得很深，可是，在这位鬼灵精怪的狗头军师面前，他的帕斯永远如同赤子一样单纯易懂。  
“那时候你不也挺过来了？还能有比那更糟糕的结局吗？别担心，我的使命尚未结束，不会就这样撒手人寰。相比之下，城中的百姓根本撑不过今晚。用你的千里眼一定能迅速找到同样的药草吧。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
爱德蒙从未感到如此不知所措。  
伊夫堡的苦难给了他扭转绝境的智慧，可是面对眼前的绝境，他却无计可施。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着，那个内心如同天使般柔软，意志却如同钢铁般坚毅的女人以一己之力维持着全城百姓的生命，哪怕作为代价，她自己的生命正在枯竭……  
“南丁格尔，解药……找到了！”  
迦勒底的御主见到护士长的时候，她的面色格外憔悴，红宝石般的眼睛看上去有些恍惚，她寻着声音的方向找到了御主，缓缓抬起了手……  
“解药的分量……足够救全城的人吗？”  
当御主看见护士长失去聚焦的瞳孔，她才意识到在过度耗魔之后，南丁格尔的生前的旧疾复发了。她从死神手中抢回了太多生命，于是……死神直接找上了她。  
即便是眼疾复发，双目失明，笼罩在阿逾陀的结界依旧未曾消失。天使的羽翼庇护了一城的百姓，却没能庇护她自己。  
“是的！足够救全城的人！”  
迦勒底的御主强忍眼中的泪水，哽咽着将解毒草塞进了护士手里，闻到草药的清香，并确认了药理之后，那张冷若冰霜的面孔仿佛要融化在希望的微笑中。  
“太好了。现在只要制作药剂，迅速分配给…………”  
南丁格尔正要拿着草药走出营帐，一直守在护士长身边的爱德蒙在她撞到营帐的支架前从身后击晕了她，随后小心翼翼地将这位坚强而固执的女人安置在了病床上。  
明明眼睛已经看不见路了……这女人还什么都没发现吗？  
“梅尔塞黛斯，你需要休息。接下来交给我们吧。”  
熬制解药，分发解毒剂的工作刻不容缓，迦勒底一行跟着盎伽王以及诸国的士兵，从凌晨忙到了白天，又从白天忙到黑夜。虽然全城的百姓都已经拿到了解药，但无种和偕天依旧对眼下的情况露出了一丝担忧。  
慢性毒已经深入骨髓，缓缓腐蚀了他们的内脏，就算毒素能够顺利清除，他们也不确定阿逾陀的百姓是否能撑过去。  
如今，唯有相信阿育吠陀（人体自愈能力）的奇迹了。  
难敌得知阿逾陀全城百姓被投毒的事十分愤怒，声称要对这次投毒事件追查到底，而迦勒底的御主现在万分担心的除了阿逾陀的百姓以外，还有南丁格尔和奎师那的状态。  
留在战地医院的爱德蒙告诉她，南丁格尔昏迷了一整天，没有任何好转。而阿周那则是在分配完解毒剂后，把自己闷在娑罗树林，挽弓练箭，直到现在还没回来。  
娑罗树林里，被箭支切开的落叶散落了一地，如同持弓之人凌乱的心绪。  
阿周那无论如何也不会忘记，自己在得知奎师那的死讯时的绝望。回到多门城的那夜，他住在奎师那的宫殿里，精神恍惚，脑海中全是友人的音容与二人所经历的所有冒险，而现在他的马达夫走了，也带走了他战斗的理由……  
可是，天授的英雄不能忘记自己的使命……保护城中的妇孺，完成马达夫临终前交给他的任务……如同一个失去灵魂的行尸走肉，机械地完成这份任务便好了吧。  
当他护送着多门城的妇女离开即将被洪水淹没的居所，面对一伙他从未放在眼里的强盗，那些他再熟悉不过的法宝竟失去了作用，连同他引以为傲的弓术也背叛了自己……法宝失去作用，臂力消失，弓弦不听使唤，从未枯竭的箭匣也不再提供利箭……  
仿佛是在确认他是否还能战斗一般，左手开弓者不断练习着百步穿杨的弓术，直到带着魔焰的箭支在切碎娑罗树叶后点燃了那一簇叶片背后一群雏鸟的鸟窝……  
听见雏鸟惨叫的瞬间，弓弦划破了他的手指。  
“狗头军师！！！你真的是个狗头军师！！！”  
“杂修！你怎么又把自己卖了？！你不是个卖队友的……算了，你的伤要不要找梅林看看？”  
看着身中蛇毒却依旧一脸若无其事在庭院里喂鹅的狗头军师，迦勒底的御主和‘洛丹伦的国王’顿感欲哭无泪。  
封印妙见，骗走宝具，再加上一个施展咒术就如同万蚁噬心的诅咒，就算以后般度和俱卢真的在俱卢之野打起来，奎师那也不能亲自作战。  
早已偏离轨道的历史的车轮，竟以这种方式被推向了同一个目的……  
“如果不同的支流终将汇入同一片大海，就更不必担心了。因为不论还会有多少弯路，这个故事的结局也必然会是那个帕斯获得胜利的结局。”  
“可你现在……”  
迦勒底的御主还没说完，奎师那就慵懒地依靠在了庭院中的躺椅上，优哉游哉地吹奏起了长笛，如果说吹奏者的乐曲会反映一个人的心境，那么此时迦勒底的御主所听到的，温婉而清澈的笛声正如一阵清风抚慰着听众们动荡不安的情绪。  
哥文达的笛声让院子里呱呱叫的鹅都安静了下来，吉尔伽美什竟难得得闭上了嘴。奎师那朝几位盟友眨了两下美丽的眼睛，俏皮地说道：  
“反正中蛇毒的又不是你，与其担心我，你能否帮我去找找帕斯哪去了？”  
“也罢，你们是该好好谈谈。”  
待友人与迦勒底的御主走远后，悠扬的笛声随着一个颤音戛然而止。  
精雕细琢的金色手链下，一条黑色的血丝如同镜湖下危险的暗流，亦如祭器上的裂痕……  
“完整的祭器一旦开裂便难以复原，只会越来越糟。”  
穿着镶金白衣的长发男子如同一只高傲的孔雀阔步走来，飘逸的身姿如同梵仙，然而那双青金石般的眼睛却丝毫没有出世者的超然，唯有讥讽与志得意满。  
“仅仅是你我二人的恩怨，又何至于此？秣菟罗那次，如果是针对雅度族，尚且可以解释为这是兵不厌诈的手段，但这一城的百姓做错了什么，在你眼中竟如同草芥？！”  
奎师那质问着那位冷酷的仙人，温润的声音变得激愤。  
“瓦苏戴夫，话可不能这么说，你有何证据能证明发生秣菟罗和阿逾陀的悲剧与我有关？竟如此污蔑于我……”  
看着孔雀仙人脸上飘飘然的神情，奎师那站起身，丢下了一句不卑不亢的警告。  
“我的果报来得早……之后姗姗来迟的，就是你的果报了。”

小剧场：  
黑呆：你的鹅不是在多门城吗？怎么还带到阿逾陀来了？你的生态园难道随身携带的？  
奎师那：身为上主的化身，吸引一些小动物也是很正常的嘛，比如说鹅呀，孔雀呀，帕斯呀……  
迪卢木多：最后混进来一个什么奇怪的东西！  
奎师那（微笑）：难道不是吗？虽然这一章我被虐得好惨，但帕斯比我还要难过呢~  
阿周那：马达夫你别逗我了好吗！如果是为了吸引我的注意力，你根本不需要把自己折腾得这么惨！！！你……你简直不可理喻！！！（信长破喉咙）  
黑呆：他们两个到底怎么回事？  
迪卢木多：男人之间的感情？  
咕哒：是情侣吵架而已……忙着追逐遥不可及的太阳你倒是关注下身边痴情的竹马行吗！真的太渣了！（日常迫害阿周那1/1）  
PS:葵花现在比较受制于孔雀仙人是有原因的，打楞伽的时候（刀子越来越多的时候）会慢慢揭晓

没沙雕用的科普：哈奴曼到底逆转战局多少次？  
之前的沙雕科普有个地方错了需要纠正一下，就是因陀罗耆特差点用蛇索杀死罗摩和罗什曼那那次哈奴曼不是靠背山解决，是靠迦楼罗把蛇叼走。而且哈奴曼找药救主也有两次，第一次是因陀罗耆特大杀四方，让猴国军团几乎全军覆没，哈奴曼去找药山，然后带回了起死回生的药，把濒死状态的整个部队都复活了。第二次背山是因陀罗耆特又发了宝具，是把萨比枪毙还是梵天法宝来着，不同的版本说法不一样，还有版本说是罗波那丢了阎魔之矛，反正是把3D搞得濒死，需要太阳下山前使用还魂草Sanjeevani 才能救，哈奴曼和孙大圣一样，翻个跟斗十万八千里，顺利抵达目的地，中途为了确保太阳不下山还把太阳爸爸挟持了……（苏利耶：MMP）由于哈奴曼认不出哪个是还魂草，于是哈奴曼把喜马拉雅的Dronagiri 山，另一种说法是甘陀摩罗檀山Gandhamardhan 整个背了过来。哈奴曼扭转战局的次数实在是太多了，我记得有点混乱，欢迎大家纠正~

  
第六十九章 故事之外的人  
对于一个结局已经注定的故事……  
深究这个故事的过程，究竟又有什么意义？  
那双看透过去与未来的慧眼，早已看到了这个故事的结局。  
他的帕斯会战胜迦尔纳，为般度族带来胜利，重塑正法……  
一切都未有变化……  
除了故事的两个主人公，并非原本存在于这个故事的人。  
属于这个故事的迦尔纳，已经为了挚友死去，幽界的王长子罗泰耶，早已成了不受剧本牵动的存在。  
而那个取得胜利的帕斯……也并非他所熟知的帕斯。

他会和迦尔纳一样，经历死亡。并以另一种形式回到这个故事。

甘露被窃，天人五衰，神权没落，魔作沙门，在这个提前到来的末法时代里，他所熟知的那个帕斯没有足够的时间和条件成长……  
是啊，他从一开始就通过千里眼预见了这个结局。  
身为那罗延的化身，他本不应试图去改变注定发生的事，直到那位英武俊逸的大臂弓手出现在多门城……  
那罗延若与那罗分开，是不会感到圆满的。  
即便已经知道这个帕斯的结局，他也无法做一名旁观者。

在这个偏离了既定轨道的故事中，坚战并非仅仅是被难敌驱逐出象城的。象城的百姓选择了难敌，这位从罗刹手中夺回象城的魔童。人们欣然接受了他的“改革”，以及在阿修罗王子的统治下所谓的新秩序。这件事不仅让坚战的自尊受挫，还近乎颠覆了他的信仰。  
比这更加糟糕的是，他不仅对于他深信不疑的正法失去了信心，对他引以为傲的三弟也产生了怀疑。  
在舆论的压力下，就连罗摩这样的圣君都会对无罪的妻子产生怀疑，更何况那时的坚战也不过是个涉世未深，还未成长起来的幼狮。他急切地想要证明自己的信仰没错，难敌才是错误的一方，却未曾意识到，一时的成败并不能证明对错。不论是他，还是他年轻的三弟，都还需要时间来成长。  
为了回应兄长的愿望，他的帕斯不分昼夜地练习弓术，希望早日变得强大起来，然而不知从何时开始，连同他自己也受到了兄长的影响，迫切希望迅速击败那位带着魔兵进驻象城的盎伽王。  
“帕斯……你不能……时机尚未成熟，还需忍耐……”  
“你不是说过，我将是击败盎伽王，为婆罗多重塑正法的人？”  
“迦楼罗生来便是娜迦的克星，但幼雏又如何能对抗蛇群？你需要耐心。”  
帕斯心绪的变化奎师那一直都看在眼里。身为家族中武艺最为出众的一员，在兄弟们的期望中长大，他的帕斯很成熟，也十分隐忍。  
可是，这份隐忍也正是问题所在。  
“马达夫……你放心，我绝不会做傻事。我只是需要尽快做好准备。”  
那双漆黑的眼睛里涌动着令人不安的暗流。奎师那打算带他出去散散心。  
“我和你一起准备。帕斯，你并不孤单。”  
在离开兄弟们，与奎师那游历四方的日子里，天授的英雄头一次露出如此舒展的笑颜，虽然他未曾忘记自己身上的使命，可是，马达夫清灵的笛声与充满智慧的话语总是能驱散他心头的阴霾。  
倘若自己也能像马达夫那样，即便是背负着整个世界，依旧能够举重若轻，便不会心生烦恼了吧……  
这趟旅行伴随着无数危险，也充满了惊喜。大臂的弓手带着两支取之不尽的箭匣与神弓甘狄拔回到了多门城，雅度族的百姓们夹道欢迎，意气风发的英姿令奎师那的妹妹妙贤一见倾心。  
与这些好消息相对应的，却是更高的期望。  
奎师那的陪伴原本已经让阿周那下定决心，要沉住气，慢慢积蓄力量。可是，在多门城度日如年的坚战却早已失去了他的耐心……每个夜晚，他仿佛都会回到他们兄弟五人被逐出象城那天……  
“这就是你带回来的好消息吗？！现在有了这个温柔乡，你便忘记我们是如何被逐出象城了？”  
“我已经拿到了甘狄拔……相信，有了这把神弓的力量，距离夺回象城又近了一步……”  
他原本想要告诉坚战自己的计划，可是饱受煎熬后近乎扭曲心智的兄长已经听不进他的劝阻。他就像一个输光一切后急切地想要赶快赢回来的赌徒。  
“那你还等什么？！”  
“我……”  
“罢了，如果你有盎伽王一半的强大，我们也不会落入此等境地！你不是婆罗多第一神射手吗，为什么就是不能战胜盎伽王？为什么……难敌带着修罗军进城的时候，你没能阻止他！！！”  
当坚战歇斯底里地朝着弟弟怒吼，质问着他为何还没完成任务，阿周那仿佛再一次变成了那个在人们期望中长大的命运之子……

是啊，为什么……自己已经那么努力，还是不够强大呢？  
德罗纳老师，我真的还是婆罗多第一神射手吗？  
为什么……我还是无法实现兄长的愿望？

那个雨夜，他近乎没认出那位意气风发的英雄少年。他站在训练场中央，一次又一次地挽弓搭箭，弓弦在不断的振动中发出毁灭的旋律，魔箭穿过层层雨滴一次又一次地劈开前一支击中靶心的箭，木屑与落羽散落在泥潭之中，同样被雨水冲刷得不成样子的，还有他血肉模糊的指腹……  
“帕斯，你怎么回事！”  
“我做的还不够，远远不够……是我不够努力，辜负了兄长的期望……兄长才会落到现在这个地步。”  
就在阿周那取出下一支箭的瞬间，奎师那紧紧握住了他鲜血淋漓的手。当雨水划过他的面颊，奎师那已经分不清那究竟是雨水还是泪水。  
“帕斯，不要胡思乱想。你的兄长和你一样还需要时间才能成长为一名真正的君王。我会去和你的兄长谈谈。”  
“如果我更加强大的话……兄长现在已经是象城的王储了吧。”  
“你忘了仙人的预言了吗？你命中注定会战胜盎伽王，只是现在还不是时候。圣君罗摩击败十首王的过程也并非是一帆风顺的……在那之前，他从阿逾陀的太子变为一名一无所有的流浪者，在森林中自我放逐十多年，甚至还失去了与他同甘共苦的悉多……在那辉煌的胜利背后有多少不为人知的艰辛唯有他自己知道。”  
“啊……那个预言……”  
阿周那苦笑着，他又如何会忘记那个预言呢？  
正是仙人的预言，才让兄长对自己产生了如此不切实际的幻想吧？将一切都寄望于自己，幻想着只要自己能战胜盎伽王，一切就能像从前那样……  
“放心吧，马达夫……有你在身边，我是不会做傻事的。”  
天授的英雄双手合掌，仿佛已经冷静了下来，那双黑曜石般的眼睛显得格外恭顺，可是，这样的目光却隐约让奎师那感到一丝违和与不安。  
奎师那是多么希望那只是自己的胡思乱想。  
回到寝宫后，他彻夜未眠，总觉得帕斯还有什么没说完的话。  
他应该守在帕斯身边的。  
第二天黎明时分，他接到消息，他的帕斯离开了多门城……

抱歉，马达夫……  
我骗了你。  
兄长他已经不能再等……  
而我也……无法再这样下去了。  
你是神，能够举重若轻，可我却只是一介凡夫，断不了烦恼，也做不到你的洒脱……  
既然在预言中，我是注定会杀死盎伽王的人，那么……就让我拥抱这份使命吧。

已经来不及了……  
一切，都和预言中毫无差别。  
他的帕斯……这个世界的帕斯注定会离去。对于既定的天命，即便是上主的化身也不应干涉。  
可他还是驾着战车近乎疯狂地追出了多门城。

帕斯……你这个傻瓜。  
为什么不能听我说呢？  
那罗延确实是了断烦恼的圣者，可是，罗摩就没有烦恼吗？我就真的……能做到铁石心肠，能够眼睁睁地看着你去死而不为所动吗？  
帕斯……快回来……  
我不能失去你……

奎师那不知自己是何时在庭院的躺椅上睡去的，恍惚中仿佛有人轻柔地拭去了他眼角的泪水。醒来时，他身上盖着一件绣着轮状图案的白色披风。在他睁开眼睛的一瞬间便看见披风的主人此刻正守在他脚边。  
这个场景并不存在于他的记忆中，却让他感到无比熟悉。  
“帕斯？你怎么坐在地上？”  
“……”  
白衣的弓手似乎也才从睡梦中醒来，他缓缓抬起头，睁开那双乌黑的眼睛，一切仿佛回到了俱卢之战前，他只身出使多门城，向奎师那寻求帮助的时候。  
“祈求者只能坐在地上，马达夫……”  
脱口而出的竟还是这句熟悉的话，奎师那愣了半晌，明明眼前的男子并非自己所熟悉的帕斯，他口中的马达夫也是来自另一条时间线的自己，那么心中强烈的共鸣又是何物？  
“你不是祈求者，帕斯。”  
莲花眼的男子粲然一笑，“你是我的挚友，我的帕斯，我的那罗。”  
就在奎师那将友人轻轻扶上躺椅时，阿周那紧紧扣住了他戴满金色饰物的手腕。  
百步穿杨的神射手，怎么可能观察不到金色饰物下，那条闪电般的血丝呢？  
“可这一次，我还是没能保护好你。”  
天授的英雄低垂着头，如同雨中的莲花，乌黑的发丝垂落在眼睑上，奎师那无法看清他的表情，但即使没有任何言语，他仿佛也能听见友人无声的啜泣。他小心翼翼地将友人揽入怀中，轻抚着他颤抖的背脊。  
“这样不好吗？现在的我，终于能以一介凡人的身份陪在你身边，与你一起战斗了。”  
“为什么……”  
阿周那温润的声音不知为何变得有些喑哑，“一定要这样吗，马达夫……这一次，你是不是依旧打算先行离开，然后让我来给你收尸？！！！”  
真是过分啊……帕斯。  
这一次，收尸的人明明是我。  
“帕斯，我从未离开过你。”  
“我也从未离开过你……马达夫。”

阿逾陀百姓的情况并不乐观。无种和偕天说得没错，就算毒素能够清除，早已被腐蚀的脏器并非短时间就能修复的。虽然拿到了解药，但大多数人并未能熬到第二天。曾经载歌载舞，热闹非凡的街巷，如今只剩下一片死寂，偶尔能听到的，也只有失去家人的百姓的哭声。  
这次丧尽天良的投毒事件让列国都感到愤怒不已，远征楞伽已成定局。在这座近乎死亡的城内，联军的士兵正为远征的事情紧锣密鼓地准备着。  
“你们俩，这次说什么也会带上我一块去了吧！”  
马嘶那中气十足的嗓门大老远就能听得见，盎伽王和善敌王被他那抡得动妙见的膀子一左一右结结实实地揽在身边，虽然这位狂野的战士依旧给人一种大大咧咧的感觉，但那双金色的眼睛看上去却有些不同了。  
“这一次，一定要把那群丧心病狂的混蛋都杀了！”

白昼最长的时间过去了，凛冬将至，黑夜会变成越发漫长。  
“别忘了，楞伽在婆罗多南端，不会受到冬季的影响。”  
像是猜透了迦勒底御主的想法，狗头军师一边笑着，一边又悠哉悠哉地喂起了院子里的鹅。

小剧场：  
CP炒股员：在难迦马蹭蹭上涨后，阿周那选手通过女装和盎伽王进行了亲密接触，可是伴随着两部番外篇，又不带弟弟玩了。最近的局势来看，奎周也迎来了春天……这样下去，下一篇难道要开启奎周番外了吗？  
奎师那（嘚瑟）：我和帕斯哪需要专门开番外呀，躺椅就在旁边不是吗？  
阿周那：马达夫，正剧里你能正经点吗……你再逗我，我……我走了！  
奎师那：帕斯，我从未离开过你哦~~~你以为我会这样丢下你吗~（微笑）  
阿周那（脸红捂脸不想说话）  
迪卢木多：呼……今天的BGM终于可以换一首了，来，打开《变身怪医Jekyll&Hyde》的Confrontation！  
海德：难道你真的以为我会放你走~  
杰基尔：你不过只是我心中的恐惧，太阳出来你将消失不见！  
海德：从此以后，谁也无法将杰基尔与海德分割！  
奎师那：这位国际友人，你的歌单虽然品味好了不少，但明显选错歌了。我和帕斯的感情才没有这么扭曲呢~对吧帕斯~（继续搂着揩油）  
迪卢木多：稍等，我切首歌……《It's A Dangerous Game》  
At the touch o fyour hand-   
At the sound of your voice-   
At the moment your eyes meet mine-   
I am out of my mind-   
I am out of control-   
Full of feelings I can't define!   
阿周那：爱尔兰基佬你特么……咋不直接放五十度黑呢！  
迪卢木多：稍等，我去找找歌单里有没有50 Shades of Krishna……  
场外观众：哦，明白了，下一个番外就叫这个名字对吧？  
沙雕作者：……不不不，我已经吊销驾照了…………真的吊销驾照了！  
爱葛莎（擦剑）：下个番外要写也给我写骨科啦你这个混蛋！！！

没沙雕用的科普：关于阿周那给小葵花收尸？  
这一部分应该不需要科普太多，因为好多来看奎周的应该早就知道了……杵战篇的时候雅度族内乱了，葵花知道天命将至，妥善安排了后事然后去森林里找大力罗摩，再后来被射JIO，死的时候很悲凉，然后……阿周那赶到的时候没见着基友，倒是留了个收尸和善后的任务，他在葵花的宫殿呆了一晚上不知道哭到多惨。因为葵花死了，多门城不久也会被水淹没，必须把城内的老弱妇孺迁走，可是中途遇到了一堆强盗，然后他本来还是很有信心解决这些喽啰的，可没想到他的箭匣不再是无限续杯，宝具也失灵，拉弓的时候也开始没力气，有一种说法是葵花走之前收走了娜娜子的力量，包括甘狄拔，因为没有他在的话，娜娜子就没人能管得住了？（这么说娜娜子果然还是有成为BOSS的潜质啊……）所以后来娜娜也迎来了英雄迟暮的那段，看着挺难过的……欢迎大家纠正和补充。

第七十章 山雨欲来  
远征楞伽的准备时间不多了……  
每天都是无数的军事会议，战况演练，以及为在楞伽可能遇到的一切障碍进行准备。  
哈奴曼是曾经追随着圣君罗摩击败十首王的功臣，对于楞伽的秘密，他几乎尽数了解。迦勒底的御主忽然明白了奎师那的自我牺牲换来的并非仅仅是一城百姓生存的机会。  
哈奴曼为了帮助罗摩的转世而再次出山，让远征楞伽国，面对因陀罗耆特这样的敌手并不再是天方夜谭。  
他不仅仅是神通广大的猴神，更是在罗摩诛灭十首王的战斗中数次力挽狂澜的智者。追随主人打得最漂亮的一仗他至今记忆犹新，在会议上，他条理清晰地将进攻楞伽可能会遇到的所有阻碍一一罗列了出来。  
“楞伽的第一道屏障是大海。虽然我曾越过海洋寻找女主人，但要将一支军队开往楞伽和一个人去截然不同。为此，主人险些用梵天法宝蒸干海洋。所幸当年吉什金陀曾有工巧天的门生，通过制造可以在水中浮起的石头，为主人搭建了一座跨越海洋的石桥。要重新激活这座桥并不难。但我们的敌人这次不会犯和过去一样的错误。在跨越海洋的途中必然不会一帆风顺。”  
“罗摩桥……原来是真的！？哇！还有多少史前黑科技？！”  
通讯器另一头的达芬奇难掩兴奋的心情，据说当印度与斯里兰卡间那条狭长的海底沙梁被发现时，在政治，学术及宗教的领域都引起了不小的轰动。迦勒底的御主和马修不禁庆幸起通讯器已经调成了静音模式，达芬奇的的声音并没被人听见，否则让联军知道自己被“远程监听”那可就尴尬了。  
“除了天然屏障，楞伽国也有类似于护国结界的防御系统—Panch Vaktram（Panch是五，Vaktram有口或言语器官的意思），通过日光与月光的能量皆可驱动，任何企图靠近的士兵都会被防护罩的力量化为灰烬。它的弱点只有一个，就是白昼与黑夜交替之时，它将停止运作。如果不能突破Panch Vaktram，那么我们甚至没有机会攻入城中。曾经，主人与罗什曼那在昼夜交替之时站在我肩膀上射击才打破了防护罩。经过上次的教训，敌方领袖必然也清楚这一点，会将我们阻拦在城外，而不是借着防护罩自身的能力来抵挡。”  
就在所有人都思索着如何对付黑科技的时候，盎伽王敏锐地察觉到哈奴曼并没有用“因陀罗耆特”，而是直接用的“敌方领袖”一词  
“敌方领袖……你是说因陀罗耆特(Indrajit)？”  
“还没有任何证据能让我们确认因陀罗耆特就是敌方首领。”  
哈奴曼的话让盎伽王陷入了沉思。他们和因陀罗耆特仅仅交手过一次，就已经清楚那家伙不是省油的灯，倘若因陀罗耆特尚且不是楞伽事件的主谋，那么在楞伽等待着他们的，只可能是十首王，或比那还要棘手的敌人。  
“为何他们会留着好端端的防护罩不用，与我们正面交锋呢？”  
“因为因陀罗耆特根本不屑于这么做。主人和罗什曼那兄弟都已经不在了，正面交锋他们也有绝对的胜算。而这层屏障的存在将断绝所有潜入的可能……也就是说，我们唯有在正面战场上赢得胜利。”  
会议厅的氛围一下子变得沉重了许多，列国中，包括童护在内的几个王子还跃跃欲试地叫嚣着求之不得。而盎伽王和阿周那都只是神色凝重地看着沙盘——他们很清楚哈奴曼说的并非戏言，而正面战胜因陀罗耆特必然会伴随着惨痛的牺牲。  
“刹帝利的战斗一向光明磊落，就算你不说，我们也会从正面进攻的。”  
看着年轻气盛，甚至可以说是不知天高地厚的王子们，哈奴曼抬高嗓音，郑重地说道：  
“那是因为你还不了解自己面对的是怎样的对手。你们以为击败康巴哈那，杜萨纳，伽罗他们已经足以撼动楞伽国的力量了吗？因陀罗耆特是唯一一个战胜过圣君罗摩和罗什曼那兄弟的罗刹！你们根本无法想象发生在楞伽的战斗……吉什金陀的军队在他手下近乎全军覆没。当年，如果不是因为维毗沙那告诉了我们因陀罗耆特战前会火祭的事……不知还会有多少牺牲。这一次……可没有起死回生的神药救得了你们。”  
“摩希罗婆那虽然是不折不扣的欺诈者，甚至能通过和他的兄弟Ahi互换来欺骗生死，但和弥迦那陀（因陀罗耆特原名Meghanada）相比，百分不及一。他将会是你们见过的最棘手的幻术大师。他使用幻术并非是因为不擅长正面交战，作为武士，盎伽王是已经超越了Maharathi的存在，但弥迦那陀是与主人罗摩和罗什曼那平级的Atimaharathi。罗波那被傲慢与贪婪冲昏了头脑，做出了无数误判，但因陀罗耆特却十分清醒，最后，他明知大势已去，依旧为了家族带着必死的觉悟回到战场。连主人这样伟大的战士也认可他是一名可敬的对手。”  
“除了弥迦那陀以外，楞伽还有一位Maharathi级别的战士，弥迦那陀的弟弟阿底伽耶（Atikaya），他精通包括阎魔之矛以内的各种法宝，此人曾正面接下大天的三叉戟，并且拥有梵天所赐福的（Brahma Kavach），唯有使用梵天法宝才能击破。”  
当哈奴曼提到“Atimaharathi”这个词的时候，在场所有人的脸色都十分凝重，只有“洛丹伦”的异邦人对此并没有什么反应。看着这群一脸懵逼的吃瓜群众，狗头军师贴心地讲起了关于古印度关于战士战力的分级。  
“在我们的时代，能称之为Maharathi级别的战士只有帕斯（其实大波父曾说过娜娜子其实已经是Atimaharathi级别的战力），盎伽王，毗湿摩以及德罗纳父子这样的勇士。然而在罗摩的时代还有比Maharathi更强大的战士，能够同时与12名Maharathi交战的Atimaharathi。因陀罗耆特便是这样一名可怕的对手。”  
“哎？！所以我们这边没有和他平级的战士？！”  
迦勒底的御主感觉被当头一棒，这难道就是传说中的星耀对王者（电竞梗）？  
似乎是读懂了御主的想法，白衣射手淡定地说道：“马达夫所说的是生前的我。在成为英灵后，我对武艺的精进与磨练并未结束。我以英灵的身份回到曾经的时代并非偶然。”  
这如同满级号回新手村的宣言，不愧是天授的英雄……迦勒底的御主回想着慕尼黑一战中那个兽主法宝全开，只身挑战阿修罗王的左手开弓者，心中也疑虑也随之消散。  
“这么说，如果能战胜因陀罗耆特……吾友罗泰耶便是这个时代唯一的Atimaharathi了。”  
与Archer同样胸有成竹的，还有盎伽王身边的俱卢王储。和他谦逊而淡薄的友人不同，这位狂傲的王子从不掩藏自己的野心，更不会吝惜对挚友的赞美。他高昂的语气仿佛是在宣称盎伽王已经足以称之为最顶级的战士—Atimaharathi。  
这句话背后的含义早已溢于言表。  
当坚战和怖军他们为难敌的狼子野心感到担忧之时，阿周那心中却激荡着另一股强烈的情绪。他朝着红发男子望去，迫切地想要知道迦尔纳此时的想法，而那双凌厉的眼睛此刻竟也如同枪尖一般指向了自己。就算隔着面具，他也能感受到那灼热的目光里燃烧的战意……  
不论是以怎样的身份见面，这个男人总能抛开层层伪装，看清自己的本质。不论是般度族荣耀的三王子阿周那，还是出身卑微的女射手巨苇，在他看来都毫无差别吗？  
仅仅是这一点，就足以……  
兴奋得令人直冒冷汗。  
Atimaharathi的头衔又如何？  
不论是因陀罗耆特，还是现在的盎伽王……  
我阿周那……必将亲手击溃。  
\--------------------------------------------与此同时，在战地医院------------------------------------------  
南丁格尔仿佛又回到了自己的故乡，那个静坐在庭院的树下看书的女孩，懵懵懂懂，对战争与病痛尚无任何概念，唯一的烦恼仅仅是如何逃离现有的，充满荒谬与社会期望的生活。  
直到有一天她得到了上帝的感召，浑浑噩噩的生活被彻底改变……不顾家人的阻拦，追求者的挽留，她毅然放弃了上流社会安逸而平稳的日子，走向了地狱般的战场。  
那时的医院在人们眼中是肮脏与死亡，而护士更是被视作低微与不堪的职业，没有任何一位上流社会的淑女会想去从事此业。  
在克里米亚的战场上，她被誉为提灯女神，甚至得到了与女王会面的机会。虽然身边的所有人都告诉她克里米亚的战争已经结束，但南丁格尔非常清楚，她的战争才刚刚开始。  
面对疾病与死亡的战争，才刚刚开始。  
前去面见维多利亚女王之前，长辈们嘱咐她在女王面前要谨言慎行，千万不要提战场上那些可怕的景象，以及那些可能让女王扫兴的事……可是，在见过无数被病痛折磨的穷人与伤兵后，她心中的信念早已战胜了对强权的敬畏。  
没有什么是比生命更值得敬畏的东西。  
“六个月内，由于没有适当的护理而伤重致死阵亡的士兵数以万计，而当我回到自己的故土，我竟发现那些该为此负责的军官和将领们得到了提拔，收获无数的奖章和荣耀。原本这些士兵遭受的折磨是可以避免的，对此视而不见与犯罪无异！”  
在英国最有权势的女人面前，护士长不卑不亢地阐述了自己的想法，并展示了经过自己分析整理后的证据。  
她不仅要在克里米亚与死神战斗，还要在英国变化莫测的政治风云中周旋，为伤兵与穷人发声。起初甚至不把她放在眼里的权贵与官僚也未曾想到，这个看上去如同天使般温柔的女孩，竟如同一支披荆执锐的军队般难以撼动。  
可是，她并非提灯女神，并非完美无瑕的圣人——她也是一个会犯错误的人类。  
鲜血与强权无法击垮她钢铁般的意志。直到她自己成了自己的敌人。  
“那个冬天，一名护士找到我，并告诉我说，有几张床被人们称作不祥之物，任何伤员躺上去就会一睡不醒。我当时只叫她们继续清洗床单，处理伤口，照顾伤员，他们就一定会好起来……可是，我错了。整个医院居然是在一座污水沟上修建的！”  
“后来不是已经清理了……”  
“是我的傲慢和疏忽害死了他们！我每周都在向伦敦的西德尼•赫伯特寄信，希望能得到更多资源，却没有一次提到过卫生问题……整整四个月！整整四个月我们才发现，那条为我们提供饮用水源的水沟里有一匹死去的战马！我总是说，尽管放心将你们的伤员和病人送到我们这里来，我们会照顾他们，我们是专业的护士……我现在是多么希望他们没有相信我的话。”  
（以上情节来自根据你南丁格尔自己的日记与信件改编的电影《Florence Nightingale》，大家可以去看看~）

“我有罪……和那些渎职的官僚一样……我罪不可赦。”  
“孩子，我们都是凡人。上帝让凡人从错误中学习，是为了更重要的使命。你是否有罪，只有上帝才能决定。”

我学到了吗？  
真的……吸取教训了吗？  
这一次……无数生命再一次因我的傲慢和疏忽而白白葬送。

“我有罪……”

英灵原本不应该做梦的……  
除非……她的灵基发生了什么异常。  
那一次，是那个平日里看似疯疯癫癫的男人最先发现了她的异样。  
而现在，那家伙想必又在一言不发地观察着自己狼狈的样子。  
医者变成了患者，看护者变成了被看护的对象。

“你的恶趣味什么时候才能改改？”  
虽然眼前依旧是一片黑暗，但生前患眼疾的经历让她能通过细微的声响来判断周围的环境。营帐内有淡淡的烟味，初步判断是残留在那人衣服上的味道。  
“你怎么知道我在这？”  
“如果你敢在密闭空间内吸烟，那么现在你的肺已经被换掉了。”  
爱德蒙愣了半晌，他知道，眼前这个女人就算是双目失明，要想切了自己的肺也是分分钟的事。  
“哼，还是这么乱来。”  
嘴上这么说，但他还是悄无声息地掀开了帐帘，确保通风。烟味消失后，护士长紧绷的面孔稍微柔和了一些，但很快又露出了一丝担忧。  
营帐外很安静……这只有两种可能——病患们得到了救治，离开了战地医院。或者……  
“阿逾陀的百姓……”  
“解毒剂已经分发给了所有人。”  
爱德蒙打断了她的话，随后严肃地补充了一句：“梅尔塞黛斯，你现在也是患者。你应该好好休息。”  
“……”  
护士长安静地躺在病床上，她接触过中毒的百姓，并研究过毒理，她比任何人都清楚，就算毒素能够被中和，慢性毒对人体器官造成的损伤已经不可挽回……  
爱德蒙静默地看着这个坚强而倔强的女人，如果换作任何一个稍微柔弱一些的女子，此刻已经哭得不成样子，而她却只是在漫长的沉默后问了一句话……  
“有多少人……没能熬过昨夜？”  
“梅尔塞黛斯……”  
“告诉我。”  
女子的声音冰冷得如同一把把尖刀，每一把都对准了她自己。  
“一半。”  
爱德蒙知道自己骗不了眼前这位护士长，如果为了安慰这个女人而撒谎，更像是对她的侮辱。当听到这个结果时，南丁格尔并没表现得歇斯底里。可这种无声的自我审判，却是远比凌迟更加漫长的折磨。  
打破沉默的，是渐渐靠近的脚步声。护士长显然没有任何心情去搭理这个作风古怪的男人，直到一缕微光从一片黑暗中透进了她的眼睛。  
虽然无法阅读，但她的眼睛依旧能感光。缠绕在眼睛周围的绷带正在被一双冰冷的手慢慢拆开。  
“该换药了，别动。”  
他小心翼翼地取下了缠绕在护士长眼睛上的绷带，并在换药前漫不经心地拭去了她眼角的泪水。当忏悔的泪水在复仇的黑炎中消散，爱德蒙金色的眼睛里闪烁起凶煞的光芒。  
梅尔塞黛斯，你根本无需替真正的恶人来背负这份罪业。  
你为没能拯救所有人而忏悔之时，投毒的家伙还不知在何处沾沾自喜。  
为了全城的百姓，你应该尽快好起来。唯有如此，我们才能查清对全城百姓投毒的真凶，让真正有罪的家伙为此付出代价。

小剧场：  
咕哒：明明是军事会议，怎么最后又变成了真英雄以眼杀人……  
阿周那：……  
爱葛莎：我觉得你们用眼神交流都比用语言交流来得直接。（日常恨铁不成钢1/1）  
难敌：知道为什么你至今还只能陪跑吗？你这种内心戏5000字，说出口的不到5个字的家伙是矜持给谁看啊……  
阿周那：你这个军事会议上公开秀恩爱的家伙又是炫耀给谁看？！  
难敌：我想夸罗泰耶就会大大方方地夸出来！我的罗泰耶浑身都是优点，他又强大又英俊又忠诚又智慧，具备世间一切美德，你们有谁觉得我说错了吗？  
马嘶：说得太对了！  
妖连王：赞同。  
金闪闪：呵呵哈哈哈哈那家伙除了嘴臭确实没什么可挑剔的。  
坚战：说的没错，盎伽王确实是这世间最优秀的战士！  
阿周那：大哥你干什么啊大哥！！！！！！

没沙雕用的科普：娜娜的战力段位到底是王者级还是星耀级？  
这位沙雕导演没打过农药，只是想着该如何解释印度对战力级别的排行……好吧，古印度的战士战斗力分几个等级，而且这个战力听上去非常像割草游戏的感觉……而且关于哪些神话人物是什么级别，维机上的说法和一些其他资料的说法都不一样，欢迎纠正~  
Rathi 可以同时打5000个兵  
Atirathi 可以同时打60,000个兵  
Maharathi可以同时打720,000个兵  
Atimaharathi 可以同时打8,640,000 个兵  
Mahamaharathi 可以同时打207,360,000 个兵  
所以说啦，古印度的数字真的……什么一场战争死几个亿很正常了（泥垢）……  
Mahamaharathi都是创世神级别的才有这种头衔，而神话人物，那些半神啊，魔族啊，能达到的最高境界也就是Atimaharathi了，这算是抛开创世神以外的王者级的存在。《罗摩衍那》里因陀罗耆特是王者级这个是铁板上钉钉，罗摩和罗什曼那不同的资料有说是王者级也有说是Maharathi，而关于阿周那到底有没有达到王者级，不同的资料也给了不同的说法，大波父有说阿周那是唯一可以称得上王者级的战士，但也有资料说葵花才是……比较公认的Maharathi是阿周那，迦尔纳，马嘶，德罗纳，毗湿摩，激昂。在罗摩衍那中，通常是平级的才对打，因陀罗耆特主要就是盯着罗摩和罗什曼那在挑战，哈奴曼和猴王，还有熊大他们都是去帮忙清其他弟弟，可能是因为这个原因娜娜和太阳这对生死宿敌在很多说法中都是平级的Maharathi，当然，这个段位从设定而言本来就很神奇，不需要太较真。

  
第七十一章 烫手山芋  
阿逾陀的城墙仅修复了一半，就因投毒事件停工。近半数的百姓因慢性毒造成的永久性损伤未能撑下去，苟延残喘的幸存者也只能在各种后遗症和脏器不全的痛苦中渡过惨淡的余生。人们甚至怀疑起这座圣城是否还有修复的必要。  
原本一块充满油水的肥肉，如今只剩下一座残破不堪的城池，以及一群伤残人士。就算阿逾陀拥有得天独厚的自然条件，以及丰富的资源，可是，又有哪一国愿意在自顾不暇的情况下派兵来保护这一城的老弱病残？  
“年轻的王子，告诉本王，当你看着这座城，你看到了什么？”  
残破的城墙上，乌鲁克的贤王与年轻的般度长子俯瞰着早已失去生机的街道，以及在城内外操练的士兵，整座圣城已经俨然成了一个练兵场……  
在盎伽王的规划下，城内的百姓都得到了妥善的照顾，可是，这些幸存者们早已失去了对未来的希望。他们的余生都将饱受残疾的煎熬，一旦联军离开阿逾陀，他们就会成为俎上鱼肉。  
“迷茫的百姓，失落的希望，一个辉煌国度的终结……成住坏空……”  
坚战看着行尸走肉般的幸存者们，这已经不是他第一次体会到这种绝望。他从小就听着圣君罗摩的故事长大，对阿逾陀这座圣城充满了憧憬。这座城对他来说不仅仅是一个理想国，更是信仰的所在。就算罗摩已经不在很久了，但他治理过的阿逾陀绝不应该落入罗刹手中。  
曾经，他以为只要击退了罗刹，有朝一日就能让这座陷落的圣城再现辉煌……  
“你看到的就只有这些吗，杂修？！”  
就在坚战唉声叹气时，吉尔伽美什用他那高亢的嗓音骂骂咧咧地说道：“愚蠢！城里的百姓缺的仅仅是希望吗？！你好好看看他们缺的到底是什么！”  
坚战惊讶地仰望着这位异国的王。在他们相处的这段时间里，这位神秘的贤王无论何时都能情绪高涨，眼中仿佛有燃不尽的薪火在熊熊燃烧。  
“他们的王早就死了……这些百姓，在失去精神领袖的情况下，如同行尸走肉一样生存着，没有任何目标，也没有人告诉他们应该怎么做！就算他们四肢健全，无病无灾，这个国家也早就死了！”  
“你是说……！”  
坚战立刻明白了贤王的意思，若是曾经的他，甚至不敢产生如此大胆的想法……  
“现在的阿逾陀，不论在谁手里都是一个烫手山芋，你敢接吗？没人会愿意在废墟上称王，可是，倘若现在的阿逾陀是一块肥肉，对此虎视眈眈的十六列国又有什么理由让给你？”  
“我……”  
一个一无所有的流亡者，又能为这个早已伤痕累累的国家带来什么？坚战紧握着双拳，宽阔的背脊不知是因为兴奋还是畏惧而颤抖着。  
“我知道你在想什么……你现在自身难保，这一城的老弱病残会是不小的负担，而现在的阿逾陀，几乎可以说是一无所有。难不成，你也怕失败后被当成笑话吗？老实说，你还有什么可失去的东西呢？被人们当做阿逾陀的亡国之君，和做一个至死都藉藉无名的流亡者，哪个听上去都不那么光彩吧？难道由你来领导这群已经一无所有的百姓，还能让他们的境遇更糟糕？”  
“不……我并不是将这一城的百姓当做负担……我只是……”  
坚战深吸了一口气，面对那双仿佛能够洞悉人心的眼睛，他知道，他的懦弱，他的虚荣，乃至他作为王尚且不成熟的部分早已被看的清清楚楚。  
“我确实有成为王的野心……可我并没有成为王的器量。因为我急功近利，昏庸无能，贪恋一时的得失，葬送了三弟的未来……这样的我……又有什么资格去扮演阿逾陀的救世主！？又有什么资格向他们保证一个未来？”  
看着年轻的王子眼眶里悔恨的泪水，吉尔伽美什沉默了片刻，随后毫不留情地呵斥道：“要是你三弟死后看到你还是这幅窝囊样，那他得气得跳起来揍你一顿！既然你已经知道你错在哪里，难道你还准备破罐子破摔，让过去的错误定义你的未来吗？！对于已经犯下的错误，你可以尽情地嘲笑自己的愚行！但别忘了，为君者的义务是带领他的人民走出消沉，而不是和他的百姓一起消沉下去！”  
吉尔伽美什指着安置区，让坚战数数有多少人，坚战起初不明白他的意思，直到吉尔伽美什说出了一个数字。  
“五百人。我的国家在覆灭之前只剩五百残兵，那五百人在明知第二天将面对不可战胜的魔神，明知自己的国家注定覆灭，也毅然选择了继续战斗。你好好数数，阿逾陀还剩多少人。盘踞在这个国家的罗刹已经被赶走，他们还有喘息的机会，而且……有足足半数的人口幸存了下来。你如果能把这一手好牌都打得稀烂，那你三弟真的白死了。”  
这位古老的国王总是话中带刺，却又能在扎得自己针针见血的同时精准地去除他心中的沉疴……  
“我知道，在你们的信仰里残疾人是受到诅咒的，许多事情无法胜任。这也是为什么列国对这座城的幸存者只有同情，却无人愿意带走他们。可是，你忘了……治理象城的国王也是残疾人。你当年，可是被一名残疾的国王从你‘应得’的王储之位上踹下来的。”  
英雄王刺耳的话语如同一剂猛药，让坚战冷汗直流，可是，不知为何，他的颤抖竟停止了。那充满迷茫与自我怀疑的眼神也变得坚定了起来。  
“我明白该怎么做了。在联军离开阿逾陀，远征楞伽之时……我会留下。和这座城的百姓共存亡。”  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈……你可想清楚了？身为一名流亡者，联军不会给你留一兵一卒驻守此地，毫无防备的阿逾陀随时可能被游荡在野外的妖魔鬼怪袭击。”  
坚战知道英雄王这是在考验自己，思虑片刻后，他胸有成竹地答道：  
“不……阿逾陀并非毫无防备。阿逾陀的百姓里，一定有人知道如何恢复原有的城防工事和古代兵器。”  
“你也不是看起来那么一无是处。”  
吉尔伽美什并没有告诉坚战，福尔摩斯委托他留在阿逾陀，暗中调查投毒事件的真凶。但倘若这位王子能留在这里收拾烂摊子，那么他留在阿逾陀的日子想必不会太过无趣，而自己也有了一个光明正大留在这的理由。

凛冬将至……  
黑夜越来越长。  
可是，也有一位诗人说过，冬天来了，春天还会远吗？  
在严酷的寒冬即将到来之际，迦勒底的御主和马修等来了一个惊喜。当善敌王的传令官通知他们，有重要的人从象城赶来了阿逾陀，马修似乎感应到了什么，大步冲向了城门口……  
落日的余晖映照着西墙，整座城池仿佛都被覆盖在了巨大的黑影下，唯有城门透过的光芒映得皇家大道一片金黄，高大挺拔的骑士驾着白色的骏马，踏着一路的黄沙，幽蓝的长发与深蓝的披风如同即将来临的夜幕。随着昼夜交替，前方修长的身影仿佛在无限延伸，正如他迫切想要与重要之人重逢的心情。  
穿过内城门时，身披银甲的骑士从马背上一跃而下，轻轻掸去了铠甲上的风沙。军营前，他的同伴，他的友人，他的家人……以及他的王，早已恭候多时。  
被囚禁在象城的日子里，兰斯洛特想象过无数次，如果他有幸还能与他们重逢，自己会说些什么。可是在看见那一张张熟悉面孔的瞬间，所有话语都哽在了喉咙里。  
“兰斯洛特，欢迎回来。”  
率先开口的是骑士王。她依旧很擅长控制情绪，可是，兰斯洛特早已知道自己之所以还能从象城活着离开，都是因为王为了自己向难敌提出了这个请求……  
“我回来了……”  
他将剑放在骑士王脚下，郑重地行礼。骑士的身份并不允许他做出任何僭越的行为，但湿润的眼眶和他脸上复杂的表情已经说明了一切。  
“蠢爸爸……”  
马修并不像骑士王那样擅长克制，将担忧与悲痛埋藏这么久后，这位坚强的女孩终于流下了释然的泪水。  
同伴的归队让迦勒底的御主压抑的心情得到了舒展，可是，对于联军来说却全然不同。如果说还有什么能支撑着众人不至于因投毒事件而消沉下去，那就只有为全城百姓复仇的信念。  
复仇的怒火让列国将士同仇敌忾，每天，迦勒底的御主都能听见血债血偿的呼喊。楞伽的罗刹让婆罗多的百姓遭受的苦难与折磨，他们必将加倍奉还。  
可是，同样认为远征楞伽不可避免的奎师那却为此感到一丝担忧。  
“愤怒与复仇……不得不说是一种鼓舞士气最为直接的方式。但这并不应成为发动战争的理由。否则，任何人都可以通过煽动民众的仇恨来发起战争，以满足自己的私欲。”  
奎师那的看着紧锣密鼓备战的将士，意味深长地说了一番话，迦勒底的御主虽然总觉得他有所指，却无法猜透他到底在暗示什么，只是感慨地说道：  
“可是，面对如此丧心病狂的行径，怎能心平气和地对待凶手呢？”  
奎师那用笛子轻轻点了一下这位小姑娘的脑袋，粲然一笑，  
“我们当然无须心平气和地对待凶手。我们讨伐楞伽，正是因为他们惨无人道的行径。他们对阿逾陀百姓所做的一切也必将得到应有的报应。”  
“那这有什么区别？有仇报仇有怨抱怨呗……”  
迦勒底的御主听得一头雾水，所以到头来不是还要以牙还牙吗？阿周那对于御主快意恩仇的江湖作风已经习惯了，所以并没打算多说什么……  
几人谈着谈着，不知不觉就走到了荒废的无忧园附近，想起维摩那的环境内看见的那个人间天堂，再看看如今破败的模样，迦勒底的御主和马修不禁感慨起这座为悉多而修建的花园就如同她的女主人一样，美得与这个充满猜忌与妒忌的世界格格不入，以至于无法在这个五浊恶世里长存。人们无法相信世界上竟有悉多这样，孤身一人面对征服三界的十首王，在财富与地位的诱惑，强权与力量的威压下依旧坚贞不屈的女子。她本应成为世间的榜样，却招来了怀疑与诋毁……  
“世人只知室利罗摩为救悉多远征楞伽国，可是，罗摩此举并非仅仅是为了自己的妻子，若救回妻子是仅有的目的，在哈奴曼第一次越过海洋潜入楞伽之时，悉多就会跟着哈奴曼逃离楞伽。”  
奎师那望了一眼已经变小后独自坐在无忧园内睹物思人的猴神，轻轻呼唤了一声他的名字。  
“对吧，哈奴曼。”  
猴神并没有感到惊讶，以他的神通广大，想要听见小姑娘和奎师那的对话并不难。  
“是的……那时的女主人明明已经濒临崩溃的边缘，消瘦得不成样子，却依旧决定留下，而不是让我带她走。因为她不会接触其他男性。也是那时，我确信了她是绝不可能背叛主人的。女主人是我见过的最坚强的人。”  
“如果罗摩远征楞伽不仅仅是为了妻子……那么罗摩诛灭十首王也是因为他是作恶多端的罗刹王，必须为民除害吗？”  
迦勒底的御主疑惑地看了看奎师那和猴神，毕竟，在她的理解中，《罗摩衍那》更像是一个围绕着罗摩与悉多这对苦命鸳鸯的悲剧。狗头军师一边摇头一边开始了小葵花讲堂。  
“不，罗摩诛灭十首王并非因为他是罗刹。而是因为这位征服三界的王有了无数的功绩后变得目中无人，狂妄自大。他以为自己这么不可一世的存在，强夺别人的妻子也是理所应当，无须承担任何后果。室利罗摩要讨伐罗波那，亦是为了警醒世人，不要以为国王就可以强抢民女，肆意霸占一位平民（罗摩当时被流放，不是王子）的妻子，拥有力量也并不代表可以胡作非为。”  
奎师那说完，猴神也点了点头，甚至有些惊喜——那正是罗摩曾告诉他的话。对于这个承载着主人的记忆，却和罗摩大相径庭的人，哈奴曼感觉既亲近又格外陌生。  
“为此……就算有捷径可以早日救回悉多，罗摩也并未选择那条捷径吗……”  
“就算是上主也不会走捷径的~否则在罗波那犯下恶行之前动手不就可以避免很多悲剧？”  
刚刚一直在旁听的阿尔托莉雅忽然开口说道：  
“既然如此……象城的长辈与仙人们因为难敌未来的预言而打算将他扼杀在摇篮里……你怎么看？这难道不也是走捷径吗？”  
“所以他们失败了。他们试图阻止因果，却亲手促成了这个结果。”  
奎师那默默看了一眼身边的友人，感慨地说道：“此外……机缘尚未成熟之时，急功近利想要提前促成某个结果，也会事与愿违……”  
“别开玩笑了。什么连上主也不会走捷径？你们制定的规则……不正是你们先打破的吗？”  
就在几人为因果的话题讨论得正欢时，一个冷漠的声音从空旷的街道上传来。看着那位高贵典雅，眉目间却带着一丝戾气的孔雀仙人，迦勒底的御主总感觉非常不安。虽然他也是友军，但和盎伽王给人的感觉完全不一样。阿周那得知他骗走妙见以后更是恨不得痛击这位“友军”。  
“你们一边用你们制定的规则束缚着三界万物，一边对提婆一族法外开恩……难道成住坏空不是此世的法则？难道提婆一族就可以逃离这个法则？为何？因为他们是一群听话的狗吗？”  
孔雀仙人说着，鄙夷地扫了一眼因陀罗之子。  
面对孔雀仙人尖刻的质问，奎师那意味深长地答道：  
“你比我更清楚吧……规则并非是死的。”  
“制定规则的人这么说当然可以把遵守规则的人玩得团团转……规则这种东西，唯有在大家都遵守的时候才有约束力。当你们的规则不再有人遵循，它也将失去原有的约束力，那时……就没人陪你玩了，瓦苏戴夫。”

虽然并不能完全听明白孔雀仙人和奎师那的弦外之音，但迦勒底的御主隐约感到，他们的敌人不仅仅存在于正面的战场……  
英雄王和梅林以战后重建为由留在了阿逾陀，南丁格尔尚未完全恢复，爱德蒙决定也一起留下，实际上，福尔摩斯觉得阿逾陀的投毒事件有蹊跷，希望这两位心思缜密擅长推理的队员暗中调查。而骑士王则决定带着她的骑士团（马修，兰斯洛特，迪卢木多）整整齐齐地跟随大部队开往楞伽的主战场。  
阿周那依旧以“车夫之子富军”的身份跟在盎伽王身边效力，坚战决定带着弟弟们与残破不堪的阿逾陀共存亡。虽然难敌尚有疑虑，可目前为止，这是丢开这块烫手山芋并且不用承担任何骂名的最好办法。  
就这样，在内忧外患并存的情况下，远征楞伽的战斗拉开了序幕……对于接下来的远征，迦勒底的御主十分不安。可是，历史的车轮并不会因此停止转动。

  
小剧场：  
系统提示：玩家阿周那获得成就：我特喵的不是狗（条件：被人骂是狗3/3）  
库丘林：……这位印度王子，狗哥的称呼送你了………不用谢。  
阿周那：……谁是狗啦！！！！你才是狗！！！你全家都……  
黑狗/大狗/旧狗/法狗：对呀我们都是狗啊（欣然接受）  
爱葛莎：凭什么骂Archer是狗！……Archer就算真的哪天变成哪种动物那也是猫而不是狗吧！！！他这么优雅又这么傲娇哪里像狗了！（重点错）  
阿周那（捂脸）：别说了……爱葛莎………我知道你想帮我辩护，但话题越来越……  
坚战：3D，没关系，我还每次都被那位金闪闪称作杂修呢，咱们一家人就要整整齐齐……  
阿周那：谁跟你一家人了？我现在是盎伽王的勇士，车夫之子富军！（日常不想认亲1/1）


	11. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第72-78章 楞伽血战篇（上）

第七十二章 Jai Shri Ram（胜利属于罗摩）  
‘即使是恶贯满盈的人，只要心里默念着罗摩的名字，就会得到神的宽恕，解脱过去犯下的罪孽。因此这名字具有至高无上的力量。铭记着这名字的人都不会受到悲痛，忧虑，恐惧和搅扰。只要他们乘上‘罗摩’这条船，他们就能摆脱无知的枷锁，可以安然地渡过波涛汹涌的人生苦海。地位卑微，或是生活穷苦的人，只要他们坚持心中的信仰，时时祈祷罗摩，在人生之海中将一帆风顺。’

向楞伽岛发起进攻的前夜，婆罗门仙人们认真主持着祭祀仪式，祈求那位诛灭十首王的圣君能够借给联军力量，庇佑他们再次战胜楞伽国。在哈奴曼的请求下，阿周那再次为猴神弹唱了一曲《罗摩衍那》，奎师那吹着长笛在一旁愉快地伴奏，引得无数人驻足倾听，包括在营地里巡查的盎伽王。  
上一个由伽（Treta-yuga）中，圣君罗摩在跨越海洋之前亦曾向大天祈福，愿他能获得战胜十首王的力量，救回自己心爱的妻子。  
而此刻，除了共同的胜利，祭火旁的将领们各怀心事，唯有火焰两端的阿修罗王子和婆罗门战士想到了一块——不论是提出要举办仪式的俱卢王储，亦或是主持仪式的婆罗门，皆是在为重要的友人祈祷。  
愿罗泰耶能像圣君罗摩一样带领婆罗多的勇士们战胜楞伽国，成就超越先贤的功绩。  
愿吾友的刀刃永远锋利，愿我能为吾友前行的道路披荆斩棘，得以履行曾向他许下的诺言。  
随着祭品被身着白袍，额头发光的婆罗门男子投入祭火，炽热的气浪带着香料的气味与悠长的祷词升上夜空。德罗纳之子自从选择成为战士以后很少如此认真地履行婆罗门作为祭祀的职责，尤其是在这个向神明祈祷已经近乎失去作用的黑暗时代。  
自己这么个不守戒律，不务正业的家伙主持的祭祀仪式，真的会有哪位神明响应吗？他曾数次产生过这种念头。和他一样产生过这种念头的自然是难敌，这个和神明以及正法注定势不两立的存在。  
唯一能确信的是，如果祈祷要心至诚才能灵验，那么此刻，两人希望友人能够获胜，或者说……能够在此战后安然无恙的心情是前所未有的强烈。  
阿逾陀攻略战与秣菟罗死守战皆是以婆罗多为主场，尚且落得一个险胜的结局，对于此次的远征，就连盎伽王也不能说有十足的准备。  
完成仪式后，大家都怀揣着忐忑的心情回到了营帐。明天是否能跨越海洋，楞伽岛上还有什么等待着他们，一切皆是未知。  
“罗泰耶，我就知道你在这。”  
海岸边，一个黑红交织的孤影正眺望着不远处的孤岛，翻涌的波涛席卷着岸上的砂石，凛风中飘散的长发如同燃烧的祭火，令难敌看得有些入迷。  
比起遥不可及的神明，这位鬼神一般的魔将带给联军的是更加鲜活的希望。尽管前路茫茫，只要燃着黑炎的战车依旧立于阵前，那么婆罗多的将士便会拾起勇气去面对近乎不可战胜的敌人。自从他带领联军攻破不灭之城阿逾陀以后，不仅粉碎了列国多罗刹一族的恐惧，更是在联军心中种下了希望的火种。  
他的罗泰耶……一定会像孔雀仙人所说的那样，成为超越圣君罗摩的存在。  
“你呀，是对自己的武艺绝对自信呢，还是纯粹心大，一个人到海边来也不怕因陀罗耆特那家伙趁着夜色用幻术刺杀你？”  
比起难敌，马嘶的想法则简单得多。看着大步朝自己奔来的两位友人，盎伽王脸上冷峻的神情稍微舒展了下来。  
“因陀罗耆特下来战书邀我等前往楞伽，说明他渴望着一场战争，渴望在正面战场上无情碾压他的对手，让我们体会什么是真正的绝望。因此，他不会以如此低劣的方式草草结束这一战。”  
盎伽王一本正经地说完，就被热情的友人揽住，说什么也要陪着他一起巡视海岸线，为第二天的战斗做准备。  
“比起防刺客，我们不如谈谈明天怎么在正面战场上突破吧！你这家伙看上去苦大仇深的其实早就想好对策了不是吗~”

翌日，婆罗多的东南岸上，弓箭手与弩车整齐地在海滩上列阵，犹如一条长蛇死死咬住了海岸线。与其说是为了在联军通过罗摩桥时掩护，由于弓箭的距离有限，这更像是为敌人的反扑做准备。  
与平原上的作战截然不同，罗摩桥乃是一条狭长的通道，并不适合战车与方阵的铺展。左右皆是大海，没有任何回旋的余地，布阵上也完全被限制。前方必然会有强敌阻拦，一夫当关万夫莫开。比起登上楞伽岛以后如何扎稳脚跟，通过罗摩桥的过程将更加凶险。  
盎伽王骑着一匹踏炎的黑马立于阵前，第一波冲锋将由他来主导，而两位友人则分别与列国诸王一起坐镇军队的两翼。第一波进攻必然会伴随着激烈的抵抗，没人会愿意在敌方实力不明的情况下赌上所有王牌。  
比起几位领军的王子和贵族，“富军”这个“微不足道的车夫之子”则无需这么多顾虑。他主动请缨与盎伽王共同突破罗摩桥，盎伽王也欣然答应。两位大臂弓手并肩而立的英姿让哈奴曼一时有些出神。  
或许是预感到了这看似截然不同的二人冥冥之中的联系，哈奴曼眼前竟闪过了当年罗摩与罗什曼那兄弟二人在战斗中并肩而立的场景。  
再一次来到陆地的边界，吉什金陀举倾国之力助室利罗摩远征楞伽的盛况恍若昨日。那时，主人罗摩一心想要救回悉多，其坚定的意志连大海也无法阻拦。罗什曼那兄弟心急如焚地想让自己载着他过海，亲手杀死十首王那个畜生，而哈奴曼自己则恨不得喝干海水，将阻拦在主人与女主人之间的天然屏障消除。  
望着近在眼前，却又遥不可及的孤岛，就连罗摩自己也险些失去冷静，将梵天法宝对准了大海，若不是海神的苦苦哀求，他们现在看到的或许不会再是一片海峡……  
所幸那时，猴王苏羯哩婆（Sugriva），王子安迦陀（Angad），熊王（Jambavana），以及工巧天的得意门生那罗（Nala，和娜娜子那个那罗不一样）和尼罗（Nila）都在身边，他们得以一起修建了跨越海洋的石桥，被称之为罗摩桥（Rama Setu）的奇迹，以最小的代价跨越了天险。  
作为罗摩最忠实的信徒，为确保没有敌人前来捣乱，他亲自监工，见证着这座跨海石桥一砖一石地向楞伽延伸，直到那看似无法逾越的障碍终于再也无法阻拦罗摩救回悉多的步伐。  
“主人……想不到我竟会再一次踏上你曾经的征途。”  
望着眼前波澜壮阔的大海，再回首看了一眼严整肃穆的联军，以及罗摩的转世，猴神虔诚地合上涂满朱砂的双掌。  
故人已去，物是人非，而他却要留在这个世上，见证罗摩的传说被人们传唱了一代又一代，直至世上不再有人传唱《罗摩衍那》他才会消失。  
曾经，猴神带着寻找女主人悉多的使命只身潜入楞伽，然而在抵达楞伽，看到女主人遭受的屈辱与威胁后，他发现了自己的第二个使命，那就是给十首王一个警告，向他展示罗摩的追随者有多么强大。  
现在，他终于看见了自己留在此世的第二个使命。  
那便是留下来看守这个罗摩曾经用生命守护的世界。

“Jai Shri Ram！（胜利属于罗摩）”

伴随着哈奴曼虔诚的呼喊，海涛骤起，一条狭长的黑影渐渐上浮，涌动的白浪如同龙脊一路延伸至楞伽的西岸，带着咒文的巨石仿佛是回应了主人的名字，接连露出了水面……跨越一个由伽的跨海的通道再度显现在人们眼前。那是名为“罗摩桥”的奇迹。  
如果说摩西分海的瞬间让出埃及后对前路充满迷茫的信徒再度相信了上帝的力量，那么当哈奴曼重启罗摩桥的这一刻，末法时代的战士仿佛再次回到了那个由罗摩领导的黄金时代……  
“Jai Shri Ram！”  
在罗摩桥完全露出海面后，盎伽王与白衣射手策马向前，率先朝大海的彼端奔去。紧随后的是高举哈奴曼战旗的士兵。人们一路高呼着罗摩的名字，震天的呼声跨过海峡，连同楞伽西岸的守军都能听见……  
面对士气正盛的联军，眼若繁星的罗刹王子冷笑一声，他挽弓搭箭，指向了艳阳高照的天空，刹那间，乌云蔽日，电闪雷鸣，盖过了对岸的呼声……罗刹们高呼着胜神者的名号，倾盆大雨让海涛变得愈发汹涌，那看似通往胜利的桥梁一眼望去仿佛变成了通往死亡的门户。  
若是换作平日，雷云密布的天候对于阿周那来说乃是其父因陀罗的祝福，可是胜神者因陀罗耆特操纵的雷雨天却令他感到异常不祥。  
联军士兵进入射程后，西海岸的万箭齐发，密集的箭雨在妖术师的咒语与雷云的加持下破盾穿甲，无坚不摧，盎伽王破魔的火翼也被穿透，后方传来无数战士的惨叫，升腾的浪涛内仿佛藏有无数饥肠辘辘的野兽，时刻准备吞噬桥上的战士……  
电光之中，黑暗的浪潮竟泛起一丝猩红的血色……  
“这样下去连罗摩桥也支撑不了多久……盎伽王，你有在听吗？”  
大臂的弓手将甘狄拔拉至最满，在逆风迎击着西海岸的箭雨，被搅乱的气流与视野使这位百步穿杨的神射手甚至无法触及因陀罗耆特一分一毫，轰鸣的响雷仿佛在嘲笑着这位手下败将的儿子。  
暴雨倾盆，海中的石桥走上去已经开始打滑，海浪不断拍击着那条单薄的沙梁，与巨石一同被卷走的还有战马与战士的尸体……望着被巨浪高高卷起的同伴，以及电光透过海浪时映出的同伴死亡时的惨状，桥上的士兵们陷入了进退维谷的困境……倾盆的大雨不仅让海潮上涨，也遮蔽了他们的视线。原本目所能及的楞伽岛如今也不知在多么遥远的终点……  
还有多久才能抵达终点……  
还要牺牲多少人……  
罗摩桥的终点又有多么可怕的噩梦还在等待着他们？  
“原来如此……因陀罗耆特想在这里就击垮联军的意志。”  
盎伽王强忍着穿肺的疼痛硬生生摘下了肋骨上的雷失，残余的电流令他握枪的手有些发麻，望着起伏的海涛背后朝罗摩桥射击的罗刹弓手，他的右眼泛起了灼热的火光。  
“Brahmastra……”  
刹那间，灼热的死光穿过层层海浪，即便是在倾盆大雨中，炽热的阳炎依旧将楞伽西海岸目所能及之处尽皆化为焦土。  
阿周那通过千里眼看见西海岸上的罗刹弓手在阳炎中死伤惨重，然而因陀罗耆特却并没有慌张，而是拉开弓，似乎在召唤什么法宝，当他的箭上出现无数闪耀的镜片，阿周那一把推开了身旁的迦尔纳——那件并非什么兵器，而是一件由无数镜片构成的反射盾！  
“躲开！”  
射向镜面的死光径直被反射了回来，虽然阿周那刚才的举动造成了偏移，但盎伽王的右眼仍受到了不小的损伤，他捂住右眼，漆黑的背影微微颤抖，尽管嘴角已经被咬出鲜血，为了不影响到身后的士兵，他仍旧一声不吭地忍下了眼眶内的刺痛。  
“你的眼睛……”  
“刚才多谢你出手相救。只是，我短时间内无法再次使用这只眼睛了。”  
当盎伽王转过头，那只燃烧的眼睛已经如同正在熄灭的太阳，变成了浑浊的暗金色……  
“Jai Shri Ram~”  
海峡对岸，罗刹王子冷冷地审视着惊涛骇浪中进退维谷的联军士兵，讽刺地呢喃着这句口号，  
“当初，我们楞伽也有一位名为‘火眼’的将军，眼中能放出灼人的火光，将看到的敌人烧成灰烬。是你们的圣君罗摩用‘镜箭’反弹了他的攻击。虽然父王一直蔑视他的对手，但我知道，如果要取得胜利，我们不仅要敬重对手，还要知己知彼~现在，好好感谢你们的圣君罗摩吧。Jai Shri Ram~~哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“战况如何……”  
驻守在迦勒底的达芬奇检测到保克海峡的位置出现了强烈的魔力波动，可是星图上却一片模糊，无法生成战场的图像，迦勒底的御主那边只有噼里啪啦的雨声以及轰隆的雷鸣，雷暴的天气让通讯也变得格外糟糕。  
“好好的大晴天忽然下起了暴雨，加上现在浪涛太大，根本无法看见前方的情况……”  
迦勒底的御主近乎被刮来的雨点淋成了落水狗，涂满朱砂的猴神也被洗了个干净。暴雨中，他缓缓起身，吟诵着罗摩的名字走向了波澜壮阔的大海，  
“哈奴曼，你去哪？！”  
“保护罗摩桥。”  
猴神一步一步走向海中，身影也变得愈发高大。转瞬间，如同高墙一般的惊涛骇浪也被他踩在了脚底。

与此同时，在楞伽以北的海域，一支庞大的舰队正悄然在薄雾里穿行。旗舰上领航前行的是一个雄健而挺拔的身影，微风吹拂着他乌黑的长发，如同翻涌的海浪。与旗舰并行的还有摩揭陀的部队，由尼沙陀将军独斫带领。  
“不愧是全甲（Nivatakavacha）一族，居然能用幻术隐藏一整支舰队。”  
“过奖了，勇健王陛下。”  
拥有整支舰队的魔族领袖双眼泛着血红磷光，长着小胡子的嘴角洋溢起一丝精明的笑意。  
“若论幻术，三界无人能与因陀罗耆特相比。倘若坐镇北部的是因陀罗耆特，就算是全甲一族的幻术亦会被他看穿。”  
“只可惜，那家伙一心想和盎伽王一决高下。”  
身披黑甲的女骑士带着她的骑士团走向了甲板，透过层层迷雾，楞伽岛的轮廓也渐渐显现了出来。  
“谁能不被太阳的光辉吸引呢？”  
象城的王储仰望着乌云背后难以掩藏的金光，意味深长地说道。  
“是啊，又有谁能想到……盎伽王主导的战场竟会是佯攻。可不能让吾友独自支撑太久……赶紧开干吧！！！”  
船首的红发战士抡了抡健美的臂膀，肩上的巨型刃轮早已蓄势待发。

小剧场：  
马嘶（揽住太阳）：我们不如谈谈明天怎么在正面战场上突破吧！你这家伙看上去苦大仇深的其实早就想好对策了不是吗~  
盎伽王：吾友，小声点，楞伽虽然不会动用刺客，但不代表他们不派间谍。  
马嘶：啊？那我靠近点听你说……（凑近）  
难敌：这么重要的事我也要了解一下……（凑近）  
系统提示：兽主法宝还有3秒发射……请非战斗人员撤离……  
罗摩：不管是友军还是敌军都动不动就que我，我有一句……

没啥吊用的科普:罗摩桥（Rama Setu）又一个古代黑科技的证明？  
《罗摩衍那》中，猴国有两位工巧天的学生，尼罗和那罗（不是那罗延那个那罗），通过对石头进行特殊处理，修建了能在海面上浮起来的石桥，于是猴国的部队才得以顺利开往楞伽。这个在海上修石桥的描述和后来卫星图上发现，印度与斯里兰卡之间的海底沙梁重合。现在大家只要搜“罗摩桥”就能看到相关的卫星图。  
这条沙梁很浅，有一些罗摩桥的照片可以看到游客在海洋中间拍照，像是人在水上漂似的。从几千年到现在，海平面升高了许多，但罗摩桥以及桥上的石头仍然可以看得见，也就是说几千年前它确实是能跨海的。  
这条海底沙梁神奇之处在于，如果仅仅是因为海流的原因上沉沙聚集，那也就罢了，咱就当它是大自然的奇迹，但沙层上面还有岩石，而且那堆岩石本身并不该出现在那个地方，极可能真的是从别处运来的。科学家目前的推断是那些岩石存在了至少3000年之久，而底部的沉沙是有4000年时间了，种种证据都表明这座“石桥”是人工结构而不是天然形成。这让他印的宗教界很兴奋，引起了轩然大波，几乎可以说明《罗摩衍那》是真的，但按照历史时间普遍认为《罗摩衍那》至少发生在5000年前，和这个时间又对不上，而根据古印度的时间算法，罗摩的时代，三分时距离现在更远，这座罗摩桥还能存在那真就是黑科技了。大家有兴趣可以搜搜关于罗摩桥的都市传说……一起走进史前黑科技，走进不科学。

  
第七十三章 猎手与猎物  
用兵之法,无恃其不来,恃吾有以待也；无恃其不攻,恃吾有所不可攻也。  
十首王曾犯下一个错误，那便是自恃海洋这道屏障，以为罗摩与他的猴国盟友无法攻打楞伽。  
历史总是在循环往复。可因陀罗耆特不会重复父亲的错误。  
钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）相当庆幸，这一次，楞伽的总指挥是这位王太子。  
楞伽北海岸，高大挺拔的罗刹将领正紧盯着海面的雾霭。侦查部队向他描述了西岸海浪滔天，雷云蔽日的景象，如今，只要死守阵地，便能在战争之初便挫其锋芒。  
三军可夺气，将军可夺心。  
只要日落之前，他们仍无法踏足楞伽，那么此战便赢了一半。  
看似风平浪静的北部海域下，早已布满汹涌的暗流。密林的阴影之中，亦是隐藏着尖牙和利爪。总指挥屏息凝神，如同等待着猎物上钩的猎手。  
随着薄雾散去，一架黑色的旗舰乘风破浪，驶向了北岸。  
当旗舰进入范围，钵罗诃私陀并没有立刻动手，而是示意弩兵与投石兵静观其变。果然，随着旗舰的信号，数十艘巨船穿破雾霭，一支足以装下几个军团的舰队就这样毫无防备地暴露在了弩车与投石器的射程内……  
而等待他们的，不仅仅是流失与飞石而已……  
“出来吧。猎杀开始了！”  
随着罗刹指挥官一声令下，旗舰前方，翻涌的浪涛如同一座大山从海面上升起，升腾的巨浪近乎直接将旗舰掀翻……当浪花散去，一只面目狰狞的巨型女罗刹朝着舰队张开了血盆大口。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊……”  
海巨人仰天长啸，无数水柱冲破海面，幽暗的潮水下，数十条蛰伏已久的巨型海蛇从后翼将舰队团团围住，前有巨人，后有海兽，一时间，整整几个军团都变成了瓮中之鳖，俎上鱼肉。  
就这样，将他们一网打尽！  
漫长而难耐的等待终于收获了丰盛的果实，钵罗诃私陀仿佛已经尝到了甘甜的滋味，他毫不犹豫地发出了进攻的信号，  
“西弥迦，碾碎它们！”  
海巨人一掌拍向了旗舰，在海面上掀起一阵怒涛，翻滚的巨浪如同海啸一般冲散了整齐的舰阵，海蛇们如狼似虎地扑向了落单的舰船……其柔韧而有力的身躯一旦缠上船只，便足以将其绞碎……  
看着海面上激烈的捕杀，岸上的守军已经发出了胜利的欢呼，与士兵们截然不同的，是总指挥钵罗诃私陀。他一言不发地观察着波导汹涌的战场，嘴角的笑意却已然凝固。  
一些皆如他所料，他的部署并没有任何问题。  
可这进展未免太过顺利了。  
甚至没有迎来想象中的抵抗。  
倘若罗摩桥方向是佯攻，那么这支舰队的战略意义对于联军而言非同凡响。他们必然也是有备而来……  
喧嚣的海面上，竟连炮火与箭失也没有。  
“不对……”  
就在他以为敌人已经落入自己的陷阱时，他已经不知不觉咬住了对手的饵食。  
过早暴露自己的王牌，亦是兵家大忌！  
围剿船队的海兽与海巨人很快就发现了舰船的异样，被攻击的舰队不知为何消失在了翻涌的巨浪里……  
每一场魔术表演都有三个步骤。第一个步骤是“以虚代实”：魔术师秀出一个真实的东西，让你看这样东西，看它的确是真的，平常的不得了。但是，其中一定有假。第二个步骤是“偷天换日”，魔术师利用这个普通的东西，做出令人叹为观止的表演，现在你很想找出秘诀，但是绝对找不到。但是把东西变不见还不够，你必须把它变回来。所以魔术都有第三个步骤，最难的部分，我们称之为“化腐朽为神奇”。  
“猎杀开始！”  
北部的薄雾散去，黑色旗舰如同一只迅猛的鲸鲨冲向了群兽，俱卢王子与全甲族的领袖并肩而立，来自不同族群的战士们斗志昂扬。  
当战斗的号角响起，装着火油的容器在机械装置的辅助下弹向了海巨人。随着独斫一声令下，无数火矢从舰船上飞出，装满火油的铁球在半空中点燃，如同火山喷出的熔岩雨，重重地向巨人砸去……  
在密集的火雨中，身上覆满鳞甲的巨人瞬间变得千疮百孔，它嘶吼着想要下潜，可液态之火并不会遇水就轻易停止燃烧，片刻间，这个布满海蛇的魔窟陷入了一片火海……  
群兽激起的浪花不断与覆盖在海面上的流火对撞，交织，海岸上的守军无法判断局势，隐藏在林中的弩车与投石机一时不知该对准何处。  
比起火焰带给海蛇本身的伤害，扰乱蛇群，让这群海兽变得不受控制才是火攻的目的，受到惊吓的海兽如今已经不再听钵罗诃私陀的号令，发狂似的向四面八方逃窜，还有几只径直冲向了舰队。全然没有注意到在那漆黑的舰船边，那位早已与深蓝的海水融为一体的长湖骑士。  
“要挑战吾王，先试着过我这一关吧。”  
身披银甲的骑士脚踏雪白的浪花，幽蓝的长发随着海风波澜起伏，面对狂躁的海兽，他毅然走向了旗舰前方，缓缓扬起了湖光剑。银白的剑刃映照着他深邃的眼睛，随着骑士的咏唱被耀眼的光芒环绕。  
“彼方之王啊，请见证这道光吧……缚锁全断•过重湖光（Aroundight Overload）！”  
骑士只身一人冲向了发狂的海蛇，如同一颗穿过云霄的彗星……  
王剑之所指之处，便是吾等前行之地。这一次，他终于得偿所愿，能以骑士的身份与王并肩作战。高昂的战意使他仿佛有了源源不断的力量，不朽的湖光在他手中披荆斩棘，所向披靡，亦如他坚定的誓言。  
即便是星辰大海，亦无法阻挡。  
转眼间，张牙舞爪的巨兽在骑士的利刃下四分五裂，鲜血染红了舰队前方的海域，血腥的气息引来了无数饥饿的鲨鱼，猎手终究成了猎物，在凄厉的惨叫中被分食殆尽……  
“当心！”  
前方的航路开通后，全甲一族的舰队乘风破浪驶向了海滩，迪卢木多敏锐地察觉到旗舰周围的海面下，几个黑点正在渐渐变大……船身剧烈地摇晃了起来，随后竟被整个从海中托起……  
“是海巨人……！”  
海巨人轻而易举地将整个旗舰举到半空，但它并没有像康巴哈那一样将头部的弱点暴露给甲板上的人，而是像搬动一件玩具一样把整只带有俱卢与全甲族领袖旗舰搬离了舰队，随后大摇大摆地将船拎向了海岸……  
“不好，我们的领袖被他们活捉了！”  
“难敌殿下也在那艘船上……”  
失去首脑的舰队一时间陷入了慌乱，而四散逃窜的海兽们早已重整态势，朝着群龙无首的舰队杀来……  
“都给我冷静点！那个叫难敌的家伙可不是那么容易摆平的……杀光它们，然后给我追上去！”  
面对来势汹汹的蛇群，尼沙陀将军登上船首，矫健而挺拔的身姿如同在暴风雨中逆风飞翔的海燕。  
当领头的海蛇张开血盆大口的瞬间，独斫用断指的右手拉开了弓弦，几声弦响过后，海蛇的血口已经插满了利箭……甲板上传来一片欢呼，原本陷入消沉的士兵们备受鼓舞，可唯有独斫自己知道，倘若他的拇指还在，眼前这只海蛇现在已经死了。  
所幸他并不是一个人在战斗。  
“摩揭陀的勇士们，让它们知道谁才是猎手，谁才是猎物！”  
甲板上的弩车与弓手火力全开，黑压压箭雨迎上了海啸般的蛇群，两股浪潮正面交锋，狂舞的群蛇竟被箭阵压得无法继续推进，几条海蛇见无法正面突破，潜至水底伺机而动。  
随着海面下那一条条黑影渐渐向船身靠近，弩箭也失去了优势，就在摩揭陀的舰船即将被掀翻之时，一条不知从何处海蛇竟叼住了自己的同类。  
“迪卢木多，水下还有几条？”  
“四条，西侧两只交给我。”  
爱尔兰的枪兵顺着蛇鳞滑向海面，破魔的红蔷薇如同一道赤色闪电精准地刺向了即将窜出海面的黑影，扎中目标的骑士从海蛇头顶再度起跳，必灭的黄蔷薇沿着鳞片下方划开了海蛇的皮肉……  
另一边，汇聚在符文剑上的黑光穿透水面，将白浪染成赤色的洪流。甲板上的士兵抬头一看，海蛇背上竟赫然站着一名身披黑甲的女骑士……  
“这玩意也能驯服？！”  
洛丹伦果然是个民风彪悍的国家……看着能驯服海兽的骑士，独斫不禁思忖起是否应该建议妖连王将狮子老虎这类的猛兽也当成坐骑来驯化。

舰队寻求突破的同时，被海巨人挟持的旗舰已经抵达了陆地。海滩上，披荆执锐的罗刹军早已将武器被拆除的旗舰围得水泄不通。所有投石车与弩箭都对准了那座孤舟，只要他们的首领一声令下，整个舰船立刻就能被粉碎。  
“出来吧，难敌殿下。事到如今你还打算负隅顽抗吗？”  
虽然难敌确实已经被自己逼至绝境，但钵罗诃私陀知道困兽反扑起来的威力，只是在远处喊话，并打算尽可能将这位阿修罗一族未来的勇健王生擒。  
“看你这一幅胜券在握的样子不打直接杀了我，难道要等我的舰队赶来支援吗？”  
桀骜不驯的阿修罗王子不慌不忙地从旗舰上走了出来，身边跟着全甲一族的领袖。他脸上优哉游哉的神情完全不像是被逼入绝境的困兽，当然，这也不排除他故作镇定的可能。  
“都被包围了还打算逞强？你的舰队现在只怕已经在海蛇的肚子里了。”  
回应他的只有一声冷笑。  
“哈，你好像比我更清楚我的士兵几斤几两？”  
罗刹统帅神色凝重地审视着这位从容的王子，试图从那双琥珀色的眼睛中分辨出他的有恃无恐究竟是来自盲目的傲慢还是其他原因。  
“不管他们是否还活着，现在你已经性命堪忧。老实说，你一个半人魔真的有必要为人类牺牲吗？我们的太子殿下因陀罗耆特（Indrajit）本是集梵仙，罗刹、天神、乾闼婆、阿修罗的血脉于一身的，堪称完美的存在，可就因为他那不到一成的罗刹血统，世人便将他视作魔物……仔细想想，还有多少人记得你的亲生父亲是一名老瞎子？”  
当“老瞎子”一词被罗刹说出口，难敌脸上戏谑的笑意顿时变得阴狠了起来。  
“呵……我知道自己就是个魔物，用不着你来提醒。”  
他嘶哑的嗓音如同野兽的低吼，琥珀般的双眼转瞬间已经变得血红。  
“知道我是个可怕的怪物，还毫无防备地将我带上陆地，这是你最大的失策！”  
“西弥迦，杀了他！”  
钵罗诃私陀本能地察觉到了危险，他退至阵列后方，命女巨人连人带船一起碾碎，就在巨人抬脚准备踩碎旗舰的瞬间，一柄燃烧的刃轮从甲板下方破壳而出，径直剔断了巨人的头颅，刹那间，喷溅的血液将海滩染上了不祥的色彩……  
庞大的身躯向海面倒去，掀起巨浪的同时也引发了强烈的地震，猩红的血水冲上海滩，死亡的味道在空气中弥漫……  
坠落的血雨如同一场不祥的灌顶仪式，接受灌顶的阿修罗王子沐浴在敌人的鲜血中，并用它们的头颅筑成通往王座的阶梯。这个可怕的幻象令钵罗诃私陀感到前所未有的恐慌，仿佛眼前非仅仅是一船被他包围的士兵，而是一个看不到边际的巨影……  
“放箭！”  
罗刹领袖已经顾不得什么生擒活捉的问题，他现在必须铲除这个可怕的威胁……然而他的决断还是晚了一步，阵列后方的弩兵和投石兵并没有按照他的指令发动攻击，一支来自幽界（Patala）的军队不知何时包抄了他的后翼……  
“好好看清楚，被包围的是你们。把我带上岸，就等于毫无防备地将你的军队暴露在幽界的精锐面前！”  
胜利的天秤再一次向反方向倾斜，  
在幽界，掠食者也随时会成为猎物。  
身为魔物的难敌早已深谙此道。

“难敌，你这样不要紧吧？要是让罗泰耶看到你又在使用血契的力量……”  
望着伫立在血泊中的友人，马嘶竟隐隐察觉到一丝违和，但这种微妙的直觉在难敌开口的瞬间便烟消云散。  
“无妨。罗泰耶还在罗摩桥苦苦支撑。当务之急是尽快和他会合。”

小剧场：  
因陀罗耆特（举枪对准迦尔纳的后脑）：傻眼了吧，我知道你们会从罗摩桥进攻。  
难敌（举枪对准因陀罗耆特的后脑）：傻眼了吧，我知道你知道我们会从罗摩桥进攻，但那只是佯攻！真正的目标是北部海岸！  
钵罗诃私陀（举枪对准难敌的后脑）：傻眼了吧，我知道你知道我们知道你们会从罗摩桥进攻，也知道北部的海岸会被攻击。  
马嘶（举枪对准钵罗诃私陀的后脑）：傻眼了吧，我知道你知道北部的海岸会被攻击。但你知道什么叫镜花水月吗？  
钵罗诃私陀：哼，不管怎么说，你被我们包围了！  
难敌：仔细看看，是你们被我包围了！  
沙雕导演：停！！！本片谢绝套娃！！！  
钵罗诃私陀（点烟）：我特么真的哔了狗了，海巨人你特么带什么不好非要把对面一整船的挂比带到岸上来给我添乱？

没啥吊用的科普:全甲一族  
全甲族（Nivatakavacha）是一个很厉害的阿修罗族群，《罗摩衍那》的时代里住在深海，有一种说法是十首王罗波那曾经试图征服这个族群，而且还是带着最牛逼的儿子因陀罗耆特（Indrajit）去打，打了一百年还是打不赢，只好提出咱们还是做朋友别打了。当然，这个族群说得很牛逼，《摩诃婆罗多》之中，就是给娜娜升级用的……阿周那跟他爹因陀罗在天庭升级学宝具的时候去刷阿修罗，那时全甲族还有个天空城Hiraṇyapura，但都没沙雕用，娜娜在天宫那里从水神，财神，阎魔那里都获得了各种装备，成满级号了……进天空城副本的时候最开始是拼宝具和黑科技，对面的幻术确实牛逼，娜娜最后用天雷杵Vajrastra才轰了对面的阿修罗，当然，不知道兽主有没有也用上，反而是打俱卢的时候没啥机会用，因为那个宝具没法对凡人……这么说咖喱史诗的战斗还真是拼设定和因果律武器呢。依旧欢迎指正~  
走进不科学温馨提示：不要在意古印度那时候有没有舰队，毕竟古代黑科技没有什么不可以……全甲族飞行的城堡都有，几艘船不是问题~加上他们居住在深海，指不定还有潜水艇……当然，这样画风的摩诃婆罗多大家还是看《18Days》和《俱卢帝国》，这两部同人漫画看着还是挺爽的。

  
第七十四章 抢滩登陆  
北岸告捷的同时，西海岸的罗摩桥依旧处于风雨飘摇之中……巨浪的包围下，士兵们前仆后继地试图冲破防线，但海涛形成的不仅仅是一道物理意义上的围墙，看不见的尽头，噬人的风暴也渐渐在战士们心里筑起了无法逾越的高墙……  
“盎伽王殿下……想要逆转现在的战局，必须让暴风雨停下来。我有一个办法，但需要你的支持才能做到。”  
白衣射手缓缓拉开甘狄拔，对准了雷云密布的天空，红发的枪兵默契地挡在了射手前方，无须言语，他定然会为这位天赋异禀的战士争取足够的时间。  
察觉到那个散发着因陀罗气息的白衣射手正在解放法宝，海滩上的因陀罗耆特（Indrajit）果断对咏唱中的射手发起了攻击，一时间，黑色利箭穿过升腾的浪涛，铺天盖地向白衣射手袭来。  
盎伽王凭借其敏捷的身手精准地击飞了每一个有可能命中弓手的利器，对其余的部分则不予理会，犹如屹立在暴风雪中如如不动的松柏。  
“阿底伽耶（Atikaya），你做什么？”  
眼看弓手的咏唱已经完成了一半，因陀罗耆特身边那位稍微年轻一些的罗刹王子也按捺不住，从战车上取出了几根标枪。  
“兄长，他们那边是两人。这是二对二，不是二对一，没什么不公平的。再说了，我们为什么要守他们的规矩？”  
因陀罗耆特并没有反驳，只是默不作声地拉开弓，得到兄长的默许后，阿底伽耶毫不犹豫地投出了标枪，而这一次他的目标并非白衣射手，而是盎伽王！当专注于挡箭的盎伽王察觉到另一名Maharathi已经悄无声息地向他发起挑战，他只来得及避开要害……  
漆黑的长矛带着腐蚀的效果近乎粉碎了他的肋骨，在他的胸口开出了一个血淋漓的窟窿。当温热的鲜血喷溅在射手苍白的面具上，阿周那的咏唱顿了一下，而因陀罗耆特的箭支也紧随其后。盎伽王来不及取出长矛，索性直接挡在了射手身前，血肉模糊的声音一时间盖过了海涛的怒号。  
似乎是察觉到了白衣射手的犹豫，盎伽王咽下了喉咙里的鲜血，用喑哑的嗓音命令道：“专心点，余下的交给我就好。”  
红发枪兵若无其事地折断了身上的箭支和标枪，随后又挥枪挡下了几波箭雨，若不是海浪的冲刷，他脚下只怕已经血流成河……  
“让这场风暴就此停歇吧……Vishoshana！”  
阿周那带着无比复杂的心情完成了咏唱，当载着宝具的箭支离弦，他依旧未能释然。可现在显然不是情绪化的时候……  
法宝起效的瞬间，巨浪与雷云中的水分迅速蒸发，高墙一样的怒涛也开始减退，片刻间，足以卷走整支部队的海涛竟变得只能没过膝盖，而雷雨的声势也随着乌云散去锐减了许多。渐渐地，海面回到了风平浪静的模样，阳光也得以透过云层间的裂缝照在金色的沙梁上……  
随着暴雨骤歇，迷雾散去，楞伽西海岸的面貌再度展现在眼前——那个曾经遥不可及的黑点现在已经露出了清晰的轮廓，海岸上的布阵，以逸待劳的罗刹王子，海滩背后的林地与山峦都仿佛变得触手可及。  
“看到了吗？！我们离目标不远了。Jai Shri Ram！（胜利属于罗摩）！”  
面对重拾信心，热情高涨的联军将士，罗刹王子冷冷地下达了万箭齐发的指令，海岸上的标枪手与弓箭手在视野清晰后立刻火力全开，铺天盖地的箭雨如同另一盆冷水试图浇灭战士们死灰复燃的战意。  
阿周那早就预料到了抢滩登陆时可能会遇到的攻击，呼啸的疾风汇聚于魔箭之上，风神法宝蓄势待发……  
“伐由啊，撕裂眼前的敌人……风起！Vayavastra！”  
箭雨扑向联军之时，西北方向狂风骤起，瞬间让箭阵变成了逆风向。在阿周那释放宝具的同时，升腾的烈焰将红发男子包围，如同涅槃重生的火凤，亦如破晓的红日……  
“业火啊，焚尽前方，将一切归为尘土……”  
当业火与狂风叠加在一起，炽热的气浪冲向海滩，犹如汹涌的潮汐扑向了岸上的士兵以及防御工事……  
“梵天啊，加持我身！Brahma Kavach！”  
就在热浪涌上海滩的瞬间，一个巨大的黑影挡在了因陀罗耆特面前……原本以标枪手的身份辅助因陀罗耆特的阿底伽耶此刻竟也露出了罗刹的形态，并通过梵天的护盾和巨化效果以身为盾，正面挡下了带有叠加效果的法宝……  
然而左右两侧的部队就没那么幸运了，受到大风加持的业炎所经之处，不论是罗刹还是发射武器的器械都在瞬间内灰飞烟灭……如同大浪淘沙，风卷残云。  
“都给我的士兵们陪葬去吧！！！”  
阿底伽耶扬手召唤出一支漆黑的长矛，随后朝海峡冲去，对准罗摩桥上的士兵径直丢出了那支巨矛，伴随着雷鸣般的巨响，长矛被一把战杵打偏，坠入了茫茫大海中。  
“是猴神！”  
罗摩桥边的巨猴踩着漫过膝盖的海水从容地走向了彼岸，备受鼓舞的士兵们一边欢呼着胜利属于罗摩，一边紧跟着猴神的步伐向西海岸奔去。  
这张猴脸对于楞伽的罗刹们来说再熟悉不过了……  
“你这臭猴子居然还活着！正好，生前的恩怨也在此一并了结……”  
阿底伽耶知道哈奴曼和自己一样，因为获得过梵天的祝福，几乎免疫所有法宝，于是抄起一杆枪就冲向了海中的巨猴……  
两位巨人的每一次交锋都伴随着地动山摇，为了不让罗摩桥上的战士再度卷入海涛之中，哈奴曼解除了手上的武器，通过其强大的筋力直接制住了阿底伽耶的行动。罗摩桥上的战士知道，这是哈奴曼不顾自身安危在为所有人争取的机会。  
通过罗摩桥在此一举！  
“殿下，北侧有敌袭……全甲一族从北部登岸了！”  
和猴神加入战斗一样振奋人心的是来自北岸的捷报。这对于因陀罗耆特而言无疑是个不小的打击。然而，北海岸防线失利的消息虽然让因陀罗耆特有些意外，却还不足以影响他对局势的判断，他当即转向两位年轻的弟弟，  
“那兰陀伽（Narantaka）和帝梵陀伽（Devantaka），立刻前往北部压住阵脚。只要坚守，不必急于击溃敌人。此外，留意一下钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）怎么样了……”  
“交给我们吧，王兄。”  
两位年轻的弟弟奔赴北部，而阿底伽耶与哈奴曼一时难以决出胜负，因陀罗耆特下定决心要尽快结束这一战。他扬起手，一柄燃着烈焰的长枪正缓缓成形……  
“梵天啊，诅咒我身Brahmastra……”  
这咏唱……阿周那再熟悉不过…  
迦尔纳曾用过的梵天法宝……  
胜神者因陀罗耆特在征服因陀罗之前便掌握了三相神的法宝，不论是梵颅法宝（Brahmanda astra）, Brahmastra（梵天法宝），还是Vaishnavastra（毗湿奴法宝）他都能驾驭自如，在攻破天宫之后，天帝因陀罗以及众神的法器也尽数被他掌握……就连获得天授的知识与法器的自己也难以企及。  
难道真的要被拦在罗摩桥吗？  
倘若无法借着今日的气势一鼓作气突破防线，那么接下来就要变成持久战了……一旦入夜，且不提夜战是否符合规矩，罗刹在夜间更强，如果进行夜战，正中罗刹一族的下怀……  
望着天边正在西斜的太阳，阿周那做出了觉悟。  
“弥迦那陀（Meghanada，因陀罗耆特原名），你不是带有神族血统吗？如此一来正好……”  
他屏息凝神，吟诵起了兽主法宝的咒语，吞噬一切光芒的黑影在他手中汇聚，如同吞噬星河的黑洞……  
“用这湿婆的愤怒，让你们命丧于此吧……”  
现在已经无暇顾及暴露身份的问题了……  
就在两件三相神宝具即将对撞之时，一声震耳欲聋的巨响从楞伽岛核心地带传来，剧烈的轰鸣如同彗星坠地，火山喷发……阿周那通过千里眼望去，一个覆盖楞伽城堡的壳状屏障如同日晕般显出了模糊的轮廓。  
“殿下，五方阵（Panch Vaktram）遭受到了攻击！”  
罗刹的传令带来了令人不安的消息，原本胸有成竹的因陀罗耆特头一次露出了意外的神情。  
“直接攻五方阵？他们疯了吗？如此孤军深入，妄图正面攻破这个结界的……这个结界可是无解的存在，除非……”  
“除非昼夜交替之际，结界变得脆弱。而现在已经快到傍晚了！”  
哈奴曼一语点破了五方阵的弱点，并用洪亮的声音补充道：“况且，你知道我们是用什么东西在攻击五方阵吗？！五方阵是借助日光驱动，而妙见轮亦是以太阳之尘筑成的杰作！能不能攻破你们的结界尚未可知……那可是比海洋更加麻烦的屏障~亦是你们楞伽国心中坚不可摧的精神堡垒！”  
因陀罗耆特先是一怔，可风云变幻的战局并没有给他过多时间犹豫，身为决策者，他很快恢复了平静。  
“阿底伽耶（Atikaya），回防五方阵，并捉住那个妙见的使用者。传令给那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka），让他们不要恋战。”  
“可是兄长，罗摩桥不守了吗？我可以留在这里抵挡他们！”  
身手矫健的巨人依旧与猴神对峙着，角力中的二人如同屹立在汪洋中的须弥山，每一次移步，每一次进退对于罗摩桥上的士兵都是风暴与怒涛……因陀罗耆特见弟弟仍旧没有后退的意思，以命令的口吻说道：  
“我说回防。立刻跟我回去！没有我的命令谁也不许擅自单独行动！”  
“好吧兄长……真的太便宜他们了……”  
阿底伽耶显然还没打够，却架不住哥哥一顿呵斥，几道耀眼的电光过后，两位罗刹王子已经带着他们的军队消失在了海滩上，漫天的雷云成了他们最好的掩护。  
望着抢滩登陆的联军士兵，阿底伽耶拉开巨弓，无尽的黑暗再次降临在海滩。海峡中央的士兵们失去视野的同时，天火从黑暗中坠下……  
然而这最后的努力并没能阻挡罗摩桥上两位卓然超群的神射手，盎伽王召唤出一把燃着赤炎的长弓，闪耀的利箭直指血红的天空。  
“阳炎啊，撕裂夜幕！”

楞伽岛内，三位杰出的战士已经深入腹地，当妙见轮与结界正面冲撞时，手持双枪的爱尔兰骑士已经通过破魔的红蔷薇默不作声地在偏僻的位置开出一个小口，而擅长潜行的尼沙陀将军则顺势穿过了防护罩。  
“马嘶，已经可以了，跟我们一起潜进去吧。”  
独斫通过一系列涂装很好地融入了茂密的雨林中，德罗纳之子甚至第一时间没注意到他究竟是在哪和自己说话的。看着两位异邦勇士已经顺利潜入楞伽城的范围内，马嘶摆了摆手，释然地说道：“你们潜进去我就放心了。接下来这里就交给我吧。”  
“什么意思？”  
独斫知道马嘶若是落在罗刹手里必然凶多吉少，而精于战略的迪卢木多却明白了马嘶的想法——必须有一个潜入者被抓住，让因陀罗耆特以为潜入计划已经被成功阻止。否则楞伽国必然会全境搜查，而结界上那个微妙的裂口，以及三个人的行踪被发现也只是时间问题。  
“留给你们的时间不多了。快走。”  
马嘶依旧全力释放着妙见的力量，意图造成尽可能大的声响，迪卢木多点了点头，随后拉着尼沙陀的将军消失在了马嘶的视野里。果然，两人离开后还没多久，一支带着锁链的箭就飞向了试图破解结界的婆罗门战士……  
马嘶回身便是几箭，将阿底伽耶的锁链在了树干上，随后抄着妙见向那位眼若繁星的罗刹王子奔去，无数三叉戟尖在刃轮的锯齿上汇聚成型，当燃烧的巨轮掠过绿野，扫向他的目标时，眼前的因陀罗耆特却并非本体……  
“真是可惜啊，你还没能完全驾驭这件武器。”  
天际间传来一个雷鸣般的声音，当马嘶抬起头，一张箭网已经从天而降。面对这位狡猾的幻术大师，马嘶并没有过多抵抗，毕竟，他的目的已经达成……  
五方阵的范围已经扩大到了城外，因陀罗耆特必然会重重设防，尤其是在昼夜交替之际。而这种时候，那两位潜入楞伽的勇士才是破解五方阵的关键。  
“嗨，反正我也没打算在这里打赢你~这份胜利本应是属于盎伽王的东西。”  
不等马嘶废话，因陀罗耆特就用经过特殊处理的绳索将这位婆罗门绑住，马嘶越是试图挣脱，绳索的效果便会加强，甚至开始吞噬他的魔力。  
“我看你年纪轻轻，口气倒是不小。这可是当年囚禁因陀罗的时候用的，你是不是该感到挺荣誉？”  
“哈？你还真给我面子……喂！用得着连眼睛也蒙住吗？莫非你们楞伽还有什么见不得人的玩意？”

“这人废话好多啊，直接杀了吧。”  
阿底伽耶快被这个大喇叭一样的红发战士烦死了，他还是头一次见到如此聒噪的婆罗门，迎接战士们归来的锣鼓声都要被他的大嗓门盖过。  
“在杀我之前，好心告诉你们一句。钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）已被我军生擒了。”  
马嘶的话让因陀罗耆特神色立刻阴沉了下来，  
“我已经传讯给盎伽王交换人质的事宜。但钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）只能在你和妙见轮之间换回其中一个。那家伙指名要换你回去。早知道你的命这么值钱我就该开个更高的价码。”  
听到罗刹王子这句话，这位一路上闹个不停的大喇叭忽然安静了。

小剧场：  
马嘶：吾善于千里袭人！  
迪卢木多：全军偷鸡！  
迦尔纳：还不够，绝不倒下！  
阿周那：东风已起，公瑾，接着，就看你了。  
迦尔纳：让这熊熊业火，焚尽你的罪恶！  
哈奴曼：主公，快走！！！  
毗耶娑：喂！过分了你们，摩诃婆罗多不是三国演义啊啊啊啊！！！这还让老夫怎么写？搞联动能有个限度吗？！  
（来自三国杀剧组的）张辽/马超/周泰//神诸葛/神周瑜/典韦：我有一句MMP……  
奎师那：……我也有一句MMP！（口吐芬芳）我的妙见被用来砸地，像个轮胎一样抡来抡去我都忍了，现在你们居然把妙见丢在因陀罗耆特家里不管了？！你们暴殄天物能不能也有个限度啊！！！！

没啥吊用的科普: Vishoshana（娜娜子的干燥剂？）  
这个宝具是娜娜在打全甲族的时候用过的。全甲一族最开始和娜娜拼法宝的时候先用了一个泼水的玩意，类似雨神法宝，让他被暴雨搞得完全看不见周围的环境了，这时候娜娜就祭出了这个……直译过来就是“干燥”的法宝，直接吸收了周围的水分，把暴雨天候改变了。这个宝具也是他从因陀罗那里学来的，吸水性倍儿棒，虽然说它是改变天候的宝具还挺牛，但这直白的名字……光是想象一下娜娜一脸严肃还有点酷炫地喊出“干燥剂”的样子就很破坏画面呢……

  
第七十五章 各自的正义  
黑暗而幽闭的牢笼，曾经是因陀罗在楞伽被囚禁的地方。堂堂天帝，凌驾于众生之上的神王，在最原始的孤独与恐惧面前不知渡过了怎样一段时光。从光鲜亮丽的王座上跌入谷底，以战利品的身份被囚禁在异国，曾经的光辉与傲气荡然无存。  
如今，这个荒废已久的牢笼迎来了另一位客人。  
和那位养尊处优的王截然不同的是，马嘶虽为北班遮罗的王，对于幽暗而简陋的环境却并不陌生。他优哉游哉地找了个角落，打了个简单的地铺便安安静静地冥想了起来。  
在父亲德罗纳正式成为王子们的导师前，家里曾经历过一段清贫日子。父亲甚至舍不得在夜里点灯。人们总觉得婆罗门骨子里是娇生惯养的家伙，可是，又有几个人能像他一样理解贫困与匮乏的滋味？  
究竟是何时起，自己才不再为此感到烦恼的呢？  
是父亲前往象城之后……还是，自打得到那位愣头青小王子的布施之时？  
亦或是……当那位曾被自己讨厌的阿修罗王子说出“在饥饿面前，人都是一样的……” 迦尔纳这个身份是他和难敌心照不宣的秘密。那天以后，他们相约要以各自的方式来守护着这个秘密，以及秘密的主人。唯一值得庆幸的是，马嘶依旧可以履行自己的诺言。向他献上自己的武艺。  
“难得你居然能呆得住，我还以为你会继续扯着嗓子大吼大叫呢。当年因陀罗可是在这里面像猪一样嚎了好几天才老实。”  
回到城墙内后，罗刹王子依旧一身戎装，仍是备战的状态。马嘶很快就察觉到了端倪——这家伙……莫不是要发动夜袭？  
马嘶本来不想搭理他，然而自己一介俘虏，现在能做的也唯有拖延时间和转移注意，索性和他攀谈了起来。  
“说到底你们都是一群养尊处优的王族，没过过穷日子。这监狱条件再差也比我当年最落魄的时候好多了。好歹这里不透风，不漏雨，还有人给我送饭。”  
“哈？也就是只关你一个晚上才这么嘴硬吧，不知天高地厚的小鬼。”  
弥迦那陀（Meghanada，因陀罗耆特原名）的嘴角抽搐了一下，本以为这娇生惯养的婆罗门就算不哭天喊地也该抱怨几句，谁知他竟甘之如饴。  
“这么说还真要谢谢你了，再关几天就怕我会忍不住从内部毁了你的五方阵（Panch Vaktram）。”  
果真是初生牛犊不怕虎……弥迦那陀饶有趣味地打量着这位嘴硬的小鬼，阴冷地说道：“从我的眼皮底下？你尽管试试。你的摩尼宝珠能让你有自愈能力对吧？也就是说，不管怎么对你用刑，第二天交换人质的时候你看上去也是完好无缺的。”  
“那你还等什么？为吾友承受的所有痛苦于我而言都只会是荣耀。”  
那双金色的眼睛里没有一丝恐惧，纯粹而无畏的眼神，冲动到不经脑子的说话方式，倒和自己的死对头有几分相似。  
“我对折磨人可没有特殊的喜好。”  
“那阿逾陀的百姓又是怎么回事？用慢性毒把人折磨致死是你的喜好吗？”  
提起阿逾陀投毒事件，马嘶的语气忽然变得异常激动，“就算是要报复罗摩，那些百姓又和楞伽的毁灭有何关系？！”  
“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
面对红发战士的质问，因陀罗耆特只是不带任何情绪地反问道：“这么做，对我来说有什么好处？我为何要做弊大于利的事？”  
“你说什么？”  
“阿逾陀本是一块足以挑起联军内部矛盾的肥肉，因此，我们离开之前甚至没有屠城的打算。你们联军之中显然有更高明的家伙……不仅通过让阿逾陀一无所有而清除了矛盾的根源，还祸水东引，让楞伽来背负这个罪名。”  
马嘶难以置信地审视着那双繁星般的眼睛，他的话不无道理……相比之下，自己虽然懂得战场上的策略，却对政客的手腕一无所知。  
“你是想让我怀疑自己的盟友吗？对于阿逾陀，你难道就没有复仇的想法？！”  
“复仇？哈，你当我是几岁的小孩？”罗刹王子洪亮的笑声犹如雷鸣般在牢狱里回荡着，震得马嘶头皮发麻。  
“我并不憎恨罗摩兄弟。相反，他们是非常可敬的对手。我们只是站在各自的立场上做出了正确的事。”  
“罗波那强抢别人的妻子，你管那叫正确……”  
马嘶不假思索地咕哝了几句，不出所料，等待他的依旧是因陀罗耆特看傻子一样的眼神。  
“所以你们认为罗摩是在伸张正义？我的母后曼度陀哩（Mandodari）一直试图劝说父王放悉多回去，停止战争。到头来，她却被迫嫁给维毗沙那……那个卖国求荣的叛徒。我的苏洛恰娜（Sulochana）从未伤害过悉多，只是尽一名妻子的责任默默支持着我，哪怕知道我最后一战凶多吉少，为了让我专心战斗，她甚至未曾在我面前哭泣。这样一位妻子……在我死后没多久便以萨蒂仪式随我而去。你才经历过几场战争？真以为那是什么出人头地，获得荣耀的舞台吗？”  
马嘶从未想过自己竟会被一名罗刹驳斥到无言以对。  
“战争伸张的不过是胜者的正义……败者只能默默忍受所有不公与悲痛，不会得到任何同情。就像我的母后……还有我的苏洛恰娜……”  
提起苏洛恰娜这个名字时，因陀罗耆特背对着德罗纳之子，但马嘶依旧听见了一声悲凉的叹息。  
“对于每个族群而言，让种族壮大，延续下去才是正义。我的叔父康巴哈那和我的弟弟们都选择了对于我族而言正确的事。而罗摩作为人类的王，讨伐日益壮大的罗刹一族，对他的族群来说亦是正确的事。”  
“事到如今还有什么好说的！？你的族群和我的同胞在你眼里甚至没有共存的可能！这已经是生存问题了吧！”  
德罗纳之子金色的眼睛里闪烁着怒火，摩尼宝珠泛起耀眼的光辉，将幽暗的牢笼照得雪亮，然而这道光却如同烟火般转瞬即逝，曾经用于困住因陀罗的绳索迅速抽干了他的魔力，让他彻底失去了挣扎的力气。  
“我的族群？父王乃是梵仙后裔，亦有天神的血脉。我的血统里四分之一是人类，而罗刹的成分不到一成。罗刹族愿意因为我不到一成的罗刹血统奉我为王。人类和提婆一族却会因为那不到一成的血脉将我视作魔物，而非他们的远亲。之后的事情也证明，你们的世界里没有我族的立足之地。”  
因陀罗耆特嗤笑一声，居高临下地打量着精疲力竭的婆罗门战士，喑哑的嗓音如同穿梭在乌云间的滚雷。  
“维毗沙那的背叛换来的只有他自己的地位，千年以来，我的子民从三界的征服者渐渐成为人人喊打的食人魔，被提婆一族和他们的狗百般刁难。唯有让楞伽恢复到父王统治时的强大，才能让我族存活下去。除此之外，以我个人而言……想要成为三界之主的可不止难敌。”  
“你不配！在难敌要建立的国家……他的臣民不会因为出身而被区分开来……”  
马嘶艰难地支撑起疲惫不堪的身体，为了友人的尊严，他也绝不能在强敌面前屈服。因陀罗耆特虽然看他勇气可嘉，却还是被他单纯的想法逗得有些发笑。  
“整个婆罗多都知道，他只是想通过让人类信仰阿修罗从而降低提婆一族的地位。”  
“你对难敌的了解也仅仅是建立在谣传之上罢了！你根本不知道，难敌他……”  
难敌他最信赖的人……正是拥有提婆一族血脉的太阳之子。  
马嘶并未说出这句话，对他来说，守护这个秘密要比驳倒眼前的罗刹王子重要许多。出乎意料的是，这件事对于弥迦那陀来说竟不是秘密。  
“我知道你想说什么。难敌最强大的后盾，盎伽王罗泰耶的真实身份并非阿修罗……他过去的确是神子。”  
当胜神者面不改色地点破这个秘密，德罗纳之子震惊的心情已经难以用言语形容。

“但是啊，你知道他现在是什么东西吗？”

\------------------------------------与此同时，在联军大营--------------------------------  
越过罗摩桥对于联军来说无疑是个振奋的消息，然而马嘶深入敌军腹地被因陀罗耆特生擒，盎伽王眼睛受伤都让难敌无心庆祝，加上罗刹随时可能发动夜袭，联军迅速驻扎后便全面布防，盎伽王也顾不得眼睛上的伤势，大半夜还在紧锣密鼓地布置起第二天的战斗。  
和难敌一样忐忑不安的是摩揭陀的妖连王，以及洛丹伦的骑士王。  
马嘶用妙见攻击五方阵吸引敌方注意，独斫和迪卢木多才是执行潜入任务的真正主力。虽然不论是那位尼沙陀将军还是爱尔兰的光辉之颜都拥有强大的野外生存及隐匿的能力，但罗刹到了夜晚会更加活跃，稍有不慎，这次潜入就会变成有去无回的死路。  
“放心，正因为潜入的是独斫而非马嘶，才不易被因陀罗耆特发现。”  
头戴孔雀翎的美发者笑眯眯地指着沙盘上的密林，胸有成竹地说道：“独斫将军擅长的隐蔽技巧并非幻术，仅凭涂装和在密林中捕猎时隐蔽气息的能力就足以悄无声息地接近城墙。倘若是马嘶的幻术，非但瞒不过因陀罗耆特，还极有可能被罗刹一族的幻术师感知到。”  
“哎？独斫是摩揭陀那边的人，你怎么会……”  
迦勒底的御主诧异地看着我方狗头军师，奎师那若无其事地笑道：“你们来之前妖连已经带兵攻打秣菟罗好几次了。我吃过亏，能不清楚嘛？”  
“能一脸淡定毫不尴尬地说出自己吃瘪的往事，不愧是狗头军师……”  
“你不是说过，胜败乃兵家常事嘛？赢得一两场战斗，却输掉整场战争的事情也不少哦。”  
尽管战况并没有想象中那么乐观，但狗头军师总是能通过一系列的调皮搞怪将沉重的气氛变得轻松许多。在对这位古灵精怪的家伙卸下心防以后，迦勒底的御主愈发觉得他是个有趣的队友。  
“帕斯也该回来了吧。”  
在迦勒底一行人围着沙盘讨论得热火朝天时，奎师那默默走向了营地边缘。  
“马达夫，你还没休息？”  
当英武俊逸的白衣战士凯旋而归，在营地前停下战车，那双美丽的莲花眼一时竟看得有些出神  
“明日战斗时，由我来做你的御者吧。”  
这熟悉的话语让阿周那愣在了原地，俱卢之野，奎师那驾着他的战车，在一场又一场凶险的战斗中引导自己的场景迅速在脑海中闪过。他险些当即答应下来，直到看见营地内的队友们，才想起他现在的身份和任务。  
“不可……所有人都认为我才是你的御者，怎么可以让你为我驾车？况且你身上的蛇毒……”  
“还不是时候吗……”  
奎师那苦笑着，一股失落感仿佛要从那双乌黑的大眼睛里溢出来。  
“我们会再一次并肩作战的，马达夫。等我无须继续伪装，能以阿周那的身份回到战场的时候，请你一定要在我身边引导我。就像那时一样。”  
天授的英雄离开战车，大步走向了自己的挚友，意气风发的模样一如当年那位和奎师那形影不离的白衣少年。  
两个来自不同时空身影，不知何时重合在了一起。  
“一言为定。”  
在两个交叠的时空里依旧一成不变的，是哥文达悠扬而清澈的笛声，以及那个永远长不大的少年。  
愉快的时光总是非常短暂，但奎师那的笛声似乎带有某种魔力，能将美好的时光延长。迦勒底的御主与同伴们围坐在火堆旁，在友人的欢笑与美妙的乐曲中缓缓靠向了马修的肩膀。  
直到一声惊雷打破了月夜的寂静。  
电光闪过的瞬间，雷声大作，乌云蔽月，肃杀的号角在营地里响起，整个大营突然笼罩上一股压抑的气息……  
“敌袭！！！是敌袭！！！”  
士兵们的警报，战马的嘶鸣，仓促而紊乱的步伐此起彼伏，与雷鸣一同到来的是来自四面八方的诡异笑声，盎伽王走出营帐时，各个方向的哨兵都汇报说自己看见了因陀罗耆特。  
“怎么回事？！罗刹夜袭吗？！”  
骑士王带着兰斯洛特和马修大步奔向了盎伽王身旁，此时，哈奴曼，难敌，妖连，沙利耶，福授王等人都已经聚在了一起。哈奴曼解释说这是因陀罗耆特的幻术。他能够变幻出无数个自己，但唯有一个是本体，其余的不过是幻象，发挥不了多大的威力。  
留给大家的时间并不多，盎伽王下令兵分几路迎击因陀罗耆特，如果发现是本体，立刻通知其他人，绝不要正面迎击。  
原以为跨越大海的战斗已经让联军胜利了一半。现在迦勒底的御主才发现，跨越天险是一回事，能否扎稳脚跟又是另一回事。深入敌军腹地的联军早已跳进了一个敌人静心为他们准备的陷阱……

小剧场：  
因陀罗耆特：哈哈哈哈哈……开局才放下大本营准备搞基础建设，开始伐木挖矿的时候，被对面的剑圣疾风步加镜像跑到自家大本营素质三连是什么感觉？  
盎伽王：能把ADC玩出贱圣的风格，不愧是因陀罗耆特……  
咕哒（捂肝怒骂）：太没素质了！还让不让人睡觉了啊！你们罗刹一族是夜猫子但老娘还要肝的呀！  
奎师那：就是嘛……帕斯还没来得及陪我多呆一会，就又被盎伽王叫去打仗了（失落）他怎么就不让我给他驾车呢……  
迪卢木多：……大概是怕你驾着驾着就变成开车了吧。沙雕导演，下一辆……  
沙雕导演：我不是，我没有……由于因陀罗耆特大半夜偷家，沙雕导演也没肝了。……  
因陀罗耆特：是不是我名字里带着那三个字你们就觉得我也可以随便扣锅？！  
因陀罗：你们放过我这个可怜的老父亲行不行？！

  
第七十六章 胜利或死亡  
如果有一个人对着一整支军队说，你们已经被我包围了，迦勒底的御主一定会觉得这人不是在开玩笑就是宇智波斑。但显然，在神话时代，这并不是玩笑……  
夜袭的明明只有因陀罗耆特一人，雷云的轰鸣与罗刹王子的狂笑却是从所有方向传来的，刚刚跨越罗摩桥的联军才从惊涛骇浪中存活，却又被卷入了雷霆的漩涡……  
“仅仅一人……居然敢直接跑到我的大营里为所欲为！正好，你对罗泰耶用阴招的事咱们一起算！”  
难敌提着战杵气冲冲地走向了营地南部，闪烁的血眼散发着危险的信号，就连他的亲卫队也不敢阻拦。若不是早已挡在他路上的红发枪兵，他只怕会直接迎上那只黑夜中力量倍增的罗刹王子。  
“吾友，此战交给我便好。”  
“可是，罗泰耶……”  
望着友人暗淡的右眼，难敌的神情变得格外复杂。他从未怀疑过友人在正面战场上的实力，但现在他显然无法安心地在后方坐镇。这种忧虑的情绪甚至连不善察言观色的盎伽王也能感觉得到。  
“如果不得不应对最糟糕的情况，联军会更加需要一位统帅重新接管乱局。”  
他轻描淡写地提及的‘最糟糕的情况’，正是难敌决不能接受的。  
“那你来坐镇后方！因陀罗耆特杀不了我，大不了就是动用……”  
见眼前这位野心勃勃的俱卢王储失去了平日的从容，盎伽王竟严厉地呵住了他。  
“善敌，现在不是意气用事的时候！别忘了父王和上师的忠告，在冷静的情况下才做决策。因陀罗耆特是一名可敬的对手，但我决不允许你拿自己去赌！”  
难敌愣在了原地，要是换作其他人，只怕早被他大卸八块了……可唯独在盎伽王面前，这位喜怒无常的阿修罗王子像是被泼了一盆冷水，反驳不出半句话。  
“好好冷静一下，等我回来。”  
紧急的战况并不容许盎伽王多做停留，他重重地拍了拍友人的肩膀，随后毅然转身奔向了营地以南。  
比起一次夜袭带来的损兵折将，因陀罗耆特要的是让联军从心理上彻底崩溃。这种心理战，就连难敌也受到了影响……  
统帅负伤，猛将被俘，而楞伽城中的罗刹们却以逸待劳，如今，那位罗刹王子又凭借一人之力扰得联军不得安宁，如入无人之境……  
如果不能在短时间内攻破楞伽，他们甚至不可能从这座孤岛全身而退……

经过几轮攻击，已经可以初步判定东部，西部和北部的因陀罗耆特是镜像，那么唯有南部的因陀罗耆特是真身。迦勒底一行人早已根据奎师那和毗耶娑的指引先赶到了南部。  
营地外，无数个因陀罗耆特的分身同时对营地放出箭雨，士兵们根本不知这虚虚实实究竟该如何防御。前排的盾兵艰难地抵挡着正面的进攻，但穿甲的雷失很快就粉碎了阿修罗术士制造的护甲，以及士兵手里的盾牌，有的战士即便手中还有完整的盾，也无法举盾防御——他们的身体早已被电流麻痹，仅仅是握住盾牌就已经需要超凡的意志力……  
即便如此，前线的士兵并未退缩。倘若正面战死在一名Atimaharathi手里，尚能保住战士的荣誉，而在强敌面前丢盔卸甲，不但没有活路，还会像蝼蚁般卑微地死去。  
“起盾！前进！弓箭手，对着所有目标射击！镜像是不会受伤的，尽快找出真正的因陀罗耆特！”  
随着妖连王一声令下，后排的盾兵替换了前方的伤员，弓手们挽弓搭箭，齐齐对准了胜神者的无数个剪影。整个过程中，士兵们有条不紊，没有露出任何慌乱与破绽。显然，眼前的士兵早已不再是当年那群任人宰割，像鸵鸟一样窝在护国结界里的乌合之众了。  
“看来你们值得我稍微认真一点……”  
因陀罗耆特短暂地停止了射击，再度开弓之时，弓弦上不再是雷失，而是一个被闪电包围的金刚杵……四处流窜的电流发出噼里啪啦的嘶鸣声，仿佛要撕裂黑色的夜空。

“此乃胜神者的战利品，亦是因陀罗的降服之证，风暴与雷霆啊，听命于我……撕裂敌人吧，Vajra，让他们在电光中化为尘埃！”

“天雷杵？！”  
“快，躲到我身后来！”  
“马修……准备宝具！”  
免疫任何法宝的哈奴曼立刻化身巨猴，马修的白壁之城也蓄势待发，可阿周那却并没有急着寻找掩体——没人比阿周那更加清楚天雷杵的威力。  
生前，在与全甲一族的战斗中，他通过解放天雷杵的力量，直接灭掉了一整个阿修罗族群……如果让因陀罗耆特在此处释放天雷杵，不仅仅是婆罗多的士兵，就连难敌从幽界带来的部队也会全军覆没……  
而这一次，他们已经没有可以将整支军队起死回生的还魂草了……  
“到底哪个才是真身？！必须阻止他！”

“现身吧，因陀罗耆特……你打算整夜都像个懦夫一样藏在雷云里吗？”

天雷杵即将解放的一瞬间，一道黑光伴随着震天的弦响直击云层，刹那间，所有正在施放法宝的“因陀罗耆特”都消失了……  
那位罗刹王子并不在前方，而是隐藏在雷云之中……破开所有幻象的联军领袖手持一把冒着黑炎的巨弓，当他用闪耀的左眼注视着雷云背后的罗刹王子，胜神者一瞬间竟忘记了法宝的咒语……  
“原来如此……你的右眼拥有破坏力，而左眼则能够破幻……”  
“现在才意识到这点已经晚了！既然来了，那就好好较量一番吧！”  
盎伽王展开火翼，迎上了密集的雷失，迅速接近胜神者，炎枪上的火焰在疾风中越烧越旺，转眼间，云中的胜神者已经失去了从容……  
炽热的炎枪冲击着漫天雷云，乌云密布的夜空渐渐变得开阔，因陀罗耆特与他的维摩那已经无处可藏……  
“不愧是盎伽王殿下！”  
从困境中解脱出来的联军士兵发出了此起彼伏的欢呼，高呼着盎伽王的名字，然而就在这时，因陀罗耆特却嗤笑一声，仿佛猎物已经进入了自己的陷阱……  
右眼受伤，并非对盎伽王毫无影响。几道闪电通过盲点命中目标，造成了短暂的麻痹和停顿，而这足以为因陀罗耆特争取足够的时间……  
“当心！！！”  
阿周那早已观测到了异样，但一切已经太晚，趁着盎伽王摘除雷失的空挡，一支散发着不祥气息的黑色长矛在罗波那之子手中汇聚成型，而阿周那的箭支被一股奇怪的力量偏移了……  
“贯穿我的敌人，将他送入地狱吧，阎魔之矛Kaladanda！”  
必中的长矛瞬间刺向了太阳之子，死亡的黑雾穿过他的肋骨，又从后背破出……赤色的鲜血从后背喷溅而下，如同凤凰的火羽向地面散落……  
“迦尔纳！”  
金乌地的瞬间，阿周那的脑海里一阵轰鸣。向来冷静判断战局的左手开弓者，此时竟从盾兵的阵列冲了出去，疯狂奔向了被击落的太阳……  
明知道盎伽王会成为修复特异点最大的阻碍，亦是最为棘手的对手……可现在，他竟感到一股强烈的恐惧与不甘……  
那可是要由他亲手杀死的人……  
因陀罗耆特……你怎么敢！  
“盎伽王殿下！”  
不论是对于阿周那还是对于联军的士兵来说，眼前的一幕都足以粉碎所有人的意志……  
冒着黑烟的长矛下，血色的曼荼罗向四面八方蔓延开来，仿佛要将阵中之人献祭给阎魔。那位带领列国夺回阿逾陀，跨越罗摩桥的联军领袖，此刻已被死死地钉在血泊里，阎魔之矛刺穿了盎伽王的心脏，他的胸口已经血肉模糊，鲜血仍在从他胸口与嘴角不断流出……  
这支武器会立刻抽走生者的所有生命……  
就算盎伽王有再强的自愈能力……没有任何活人能在阎魔之矛下存活。  
白衣射手跪倒在血泊里，一言不发地注视着浴血的宿敌，眼中的光芒也随着太阳熄灭而消失了。  
无月的黑夜仿佛再也不会结束……  
迦尔纳……  
你可是我阿周那唯一认可的宿敌……你本应死在我手里！  
就这样结束了吗？  
我的宿敌……难道也不过如此吗？！  
迦尔纳……  
“迦尔纳——！！！！”  
他歇斯底里地呼喊着那个早已不存在于此世的名字，没人知道他在喊什么，或许也没人听得见……失去主帅的士兵在因陀罗耆特面前早已没有抵抗的意志，这场战斗，很快就会变成单方面的屠杀……  
“迦尔纳！！！你就这点能耐？！这就是你的全部吗！！！”  
当刺耳的雷鸣再度响起，士兵的惨叫声不绝于耳……所有人近乎万念俱灰之时，耳边微弱的气息让阿周那猛然惊醒……  
早已被刺穿心脏的盎伽王竟握住了胸前的长矛，将它一点点从胸口扯了出来……内脏被撕裂的痛楚令他的手臂有些发抖，但手上的动作却并未停下……炽热的血液顺着创口喷涌而出，仿佛要抽干他这具身体能够容纳的所有血液……  
伴随着一声冰冷的清响，整支带血的长矛深深扎进了土地里，尽管胸口的空洞尚未闭合，盎伽王仍旧若无其事地站起身，嘶哑的咆哮如同一只危险的猛兽。  
“因陀罗耆特！！！你的对手还没死呢！”  
“盎伽王殿下……”  
陷入绝望的士兵惊愕地望着起死回生的领袖，眼中既有劫后余生的释然，亦有陌生的恐惧……他鸦羽般的黑色战袍上满是鲜血，衬得那原本就毫无血色的皮肤愈发惨白，胸口的血洞虽然正在愈合，但所有人都知道，伤口的位置在心脏……  
因陀罗耆特先是一愣，随即像是确认了某些东西一样露出了恍然大悟的神情。  
“原来如此……你已经不能算是个活人了吧，盎伽王。阎魔之矛可以杀死任何活物，而你中了阎魔之矛竟还没死去。”  
“你想强调什么？”  
阿周那愤怒的眼神近乎要喷出火焰，因陀罗耆特并不打算理会手下败将的儿子，只是漫不经心地指向了着盎伽王肋骨上的血洞。  
“就是你们的盎伽王，这就是带领你们战胜邪恶，走向胜利的罗摩！？”  
他说着，嘴角不觉上扬了起来。  
“好好看清楚了，他不过也是一个滥用邪术的魔物罢了，和我本质上并没有任何区别！”  
杀人诛心……  
如果说五方阵是楞伽的精神壁垒，那么这位夺回阿逾陀，将罗刹赶出婆罗多的盎伽王在联军的士兵眼中早已是罗摩一样的存在……只要让他在联军心目中的形象彻底崩塌，那么这看似同仇敌忾的乌合之众丑态毕露只是时间问题……  
果不其然，在亲眼目睹这诡异的一幕后，怀疑与恐惧的种子也开始在人们心中萌芽……  
“盎伽王殿下的自愈能力不是孔雀仙人的赐福吗？”  
“自愈能力是一码事，但心脏被阎魔之矛贯穿后还能活着……他还是活人吗？”  
“不会的……盎伽王殿下怎么会滥用邪术呢？那位罗刹一定是在挑拨离间！没有盎伽王殿下的话，我们赢不了这一战的……”  
“可是……我们到底是在为什么而战？”  
士兵们窃窃私语的声音被阿周那听得一清二楚，而这些刺耳的话语对于盎伽王而言似乎并不陌生。

“罗摩？你想多了。我从不认为自己有资格和那位圣君相提并论。我被推举为联军领袖并非因为美德，而是因为这身引以为傲的武艺。说是你我本质上并无区别也没错……两位立场不同的战士，仅此而已。你为族群的生存战斗，而我身为俱卢王储难敌的挚友，庇护他的臣民亦是我的职责。”

盎伽王的话让因陀罗耆特收敛了脸上的笑意。  
他似乎开始理解主母为何会如此在意这个从天宫坠入深渊的太阳。  
盎伽王并未遮掩胸口的空洞，而是坦然走向了军阵前方，那道被阎魔之矛贯穿的伤口触目惊心。  
“婆罗多的勇士们，你们之中若有人因畏惧强敌，认为此战没有任何胜算，亦或是质疑我的立场和实力，纠结于我的来历，认为我不值得你们的信任，从而产生退意，那么趁早逃出战场吧！之后的战斗只会愈发惨烈，真正的地狱尚未开始……那时，你们想逃也没法活着回去。  
我不需要畏惧于我或敌人力量的懦夫，也不需要扰乱军心的小人，能随我一起跨越地狱的，唯有婆罗多最强的战士。做出你们的选择吧！现在逃跑，或誓死不退！”  
和阿周那熟悉的迦尔纳一样……眼前这位红发的枪兵并不擅长安抚人心的话语，他依旧锋芒毕露，直言不讳，从不试图取悦任何人……  
但又有谁知道，这个节骨眼上的联军，需要的究竟是善意的谎言和安抚，还是需要一剂猛药？  
“盎伽王殿下，不论是生是死，俱卢的战士必然誓死相随。”  
“摩揭陀的将士怎么可能做逃兵？不死之王可不只你一个，狂妄的小子。”  
“你也太小看我雅度族的战士了，盎伽王殿下~~就算我萨蒂奇能靠临阵脱逃活下来，下半辈子都会变成笑话呢。”  
“放心吧，盎伽王，你若是没这个能力领导联军走向胜利，我必会取而代之，而不是仓皇逃窜！”  
当沉默再度被打破，阿周那得到了答案。

小剧场：  
阿周那：迦尔纳，你行不行啊！！！你只能死在我手里！！！你的头是我的！我的！！！！  
难敌：阿周那你特么才是，到底行不行啊！！！罗泰耶上次挡箭，这次中枪，怎么每次都有你！  
阿周那（气得说不出话）：我……我………………

没啥吊用的科普: 阎魔之矛Kaladanda  
这个阎魔之矛吧，有的说是长矛，有的说是战杵，也有说是法杖的，还有说是棍子。大概阎魔作为死神更像是术阶，所以法杖更合适，这里被因陀罗耆特当矛用主要是因为其属性之一，就是一旦对活人发射有即死效果，本来是阎魔用来惩治恶人用的。  
这里因陀罗耆特之所以被贫者的见识封了宝具还能使用阎魔之矛，是因为归类上阎魔之矛竟然不属于法宝Astra的范畴，而是作为棍棒啊法杖啊这类的武器Danda，所以大家可以当做这是投掷武器。因陀罗耆特对太阳使用主要是想确认一些东西，而阎魔之矛没能杀死小太阳，说明小太阳现在并非活人的状态哦~

  
第七十七章 魔龙与魔王  
凡伐国之道,攻心为上,攻城为下;心胜为上,兵胜为下。  
因陀罗耆特（Indrajit）险些就成功了。  
然而他误算了一点。  
盎伽王并没有传闻中那样不善言辞。  
“不愧是盎伽王……三言两语就能拉着整个婆罗多陪你一起送死。”  
罗刹王子的计策虽未得逞，但盎伽王现在的状态显然已经不适合战斗。他轻蔑地扫视着重拾战意的联军战士，如同在打量一群待宰的羔羊。  
“你们现在打算拿什么来跟我斗？你们是打算一起死，还是一个个来？我建议你们一个一个来送，这样等你们死完了，说不定还能拖到白天~”  
“你的意思是一起上也行吧？那我就不管你们那些破规矩了。”  
阵列中，身披黑甲的女王带着她的两位骑士走向了前方，血红的符文爬满了剑身。当战事近乎发展成单方面的屠杀，她早就没有带着荣耀决胜负的打算。她的目的只有一个，那就是杀了眼前这个魔头。  
“怎么了？你们已经害怕到要一个女人来保护了吗？”  
“金光灿灿的家伙都爱嘴贱是吗?如果我没记错，婆罗多的战神杜尔加亦是女性。怎么，不敢接受一个女人的挑战吗？还是说，你害怕自己会死在女人手里？”  
面对罗刹王子的嘲讽，骑士王也礼尚往来地问候了一番，正要动手之际，耳欲聋的弦声响起……  
“不如先试试赢不赢得了我这个车夫之子，再去挑战女王。”  
阿周那的手套不知何时已经沾满了血迹……若换作平时，为了不让鲜血玷污他的甘狄拔，他会格外小心。  
上一次，这双白色的手套被染成血红，是在俱卢之战……那时，他捧着自己血淋淋的战利品，看着那头银白的长发渐渐变为曼珠沙华的色彩，为这卑鄙的胜利沾沾自喜。  
他有什么资格为因陀罗耆特违反规则的行为感到愤怒呢？  
“你到底在掩藏什么？难道你也觉得，因陀罗之子的身份比车夫之子还要丢人吗？”  
因陀罗耆特的冷嘲热讽并未停下，从各种意义上这家伙都惹怒了阿周那，虽然他自己也说不清为何会如此愤怒，但当他拉开弓弦的时候，那血腥的气息以及冰冷的触感令他浑身发抖。  
“咆哮吧，我的甘狄拔！”  
白衣射手挽弓如月，皎洁的流光在他身后汇聚成一个转轮，环绕在轮盘周围的光点正是密集的箭阵。  
“哈哈哈哈，真是可笑啊……因陀罗之子，连因陀罗都是我的手下败将，你以为你算什么！”  
因陀罗耆特纵声狂笑着，甘狄拔放出的魔箭还未接触到他本体，便被什么奇怪的力量偏移，根据箭支的轨迹和火苗抖动的形状众人才发现，因陀罗耆特身上正笼罩着一个磁场！  
“好好看着吧，这就是你我的差距！”  
因陀罗耆特放出几支雷失，哈奴曼正要上前抵挡，被磁场控制的雷失竟偏离了原有的轨道，绕过哈奴曼直接飞向后方，  
惨白的电光在箭支间跳跃，如同猎人捕猎的网，投向了他的猎物，这种雷失的效果并不会停留在一名士兵身上，而是在成群的士兵间传导，紧密的阵列立刻成为最为致命的弱点……  
“分散站位！”  
马修抬起盾牌，用雪花之壁将身边的战士护住，可早已发起攻击的士兵则没那么幸运……  
闪电在因陀罗耆特手中如同一条灵活的长鞭，即便是没有天雷杵的效果，他仿佛天生便能驾驭这种无序的存在，此起彼伏的落雷与穿梭的闪电链将黑夜照得如同白昼。  
电光火石间，联军损失惨重，阵亡的士兵有的被烧得焦黑，如同雕像般永远停留在死前的惨状，有的甚至尸骨无存，仿佛是从人间蒸发。  
当后排的士兵们好不容易分散开来，前方的战阵只剩下战友们被定格在死亡瞬间的遗体，如同一座座屹立的丰碑……在呼啸的疾风中，那些焦黑的尸体散作微尘，归于尘土，仿佛从未来过此处。  
即便是意志再坚强的战士，看着自己的同伴们如此惨烈的死状也会产生动摇……盎伽王说得没错，真正的地狱尚未开始……  
“马修，你还好吗？！”  
持盾的女骑士因正面接下那股电流，即便有雪花之壁的效果也还是难免受到了冲击，她努力握住盾牌，手臂与肩膀却近乎失去知觉，看着马修颤抖的背影，迦勒底的御主想要赶到她身边去，而马修却示意前辈别动……  
一旦自己身上的电流导到前辈身上，那可就没那么轻松了……  
“别太嚣张，你这家伙！”  
骑士王与兰斯洛特同时从两翼进攻，而因陀罗耆特仅仅是将手一挥，一道紊乱的电流便包围了两人手中的利剑，虽然两人的魔术抗性已经超乎寻常，但减伤后仍旧造成了手掌和手腕的麻痹，金属铠甲更是让任何行动都变成了煎熬……  
“这群异邦人又是猴子不知从哪搬来的救兵吗？”  
“呵……对于未知的敌人掉以轻心可不太聪明！！！”  
骑士王咬紧牙关，红龙的火焰覆满了她的战甲，当因陀罗耆特发现她已经解除麻痹的瞬间，炽热的龙焰将誓约之剑烤得赤红，爆发的魔力很快形成一股龙息扑向了罗刹王子的真身……  
“有趣……阿奢尼不会有这样的力量，想必你信仰的神祇与他们有所不同……”  
因陀罗耆特唤起一阵雷雨，呼啸的疾风带着瓢泼大雨刮向了来势汹汹的龙息，骑士王猛推剑柄，一股黑色的气浪与风暴相撞。  
“信仰的神祇？你对我有什么误解吗？这可不是什么正儿八经的信仰……”  
“哈……那就更有意思了！”  
因陀罗耆特兴奋地笑着，那双繁星般的眼睛里闪烁着高涨的战意，这显然已经不是什么正义讨伐邪恶的战斗，而是魔龙与魔王的较量。  
风暴与火焰中，树状闪电穿过激流，直击持剑的女骑士，然而电光却并未像预料中那样击中目标，而是被另一道电流影响，偏离了原有的方向……  
“切，雕虫小技，你以为雷电伤得了我？”  
操控闪电的王者竟被自己的树状闪电击穿了手心……当他回过头，几支原本被他打偏，扎进地面的魔箭此刻竟闪着紫光……  
“可别小看了因陀罗的血脉啊……胜神者。”  
阿周那念动咒语，几支魔箭之间连接成一张电网，因陀罗耆特身边的磁场在这一番干扰后也消失殆尽，兰斯洛特扬起过载的湖光，如同一颗彗星冲向了黄金战车上的罗刹王子，当金色的战车在湖光剑的劈砍中碎成两半，因陀罗耆特的身影竟消失了……  
“试图在夜间杀死一名Atimaharathi级别的罗刹战士？这到底是勇气还是愚蠢？！”  
闪耀的维摩那如同夜空中的天狼，胜神者饶有趣味地打量着挑战者们愤怒的模样，游刃有余的模样仿佛自己只是出门兜了一圈。  
誓约之剑的符文依旧如同熔岩般泛着炽热的红光，骑士王并不想这么轻易就放虎归山，没想到阻止她的人竟是盎伽王。  
“没用的。罗刹在夜间更强，而因陀罗耆特是罗刹最的……在夜间几乎可以为所欲为。不要在此时浪费力量。否则明日我们就没有任何余力突破五方阵（Panch Vaktram）了。”  
“都这样了还想着突破五方阵？！”  
因陀罗耆特诧异地审视着浑身是血的枪兵，他胸口的血洞依旧有鲜血涌出，可那只青蓝的眼睛却闪烁着坚定的战意。 “就明日。”  
这并非玩笑……即便身负重伤，盎伽王明日依旧打算破阵。令他更加惊讶的是，自己竟会感到威胁。  
“呵……这么不惜命？那我唯有在楞伽城恭候你的到来。”  
罗刹王子知道任何冷嘲热讽对盎伽王都不起作用，于是识趣地驾着维摩那驶回了楞伽城。站在高处，不仅是整个楞伽，连同环绕着楞伽的海洋也尽收眼底。  
海天相接的边线已经泛起了白光，黎明即将到来，夜袭带来也优势也将不复存在。此外，因陀罗耆特必须提防任何奇袭的部队在这个节点对楞伽城以及城中的阵眼发动进攻……  
虽然未能粉碎联军的意志，但此番夜袭已经收获颇多。  
通过今天的夜袭，他已经大致了解了联军有哪些值得注意的将领。也发现了他们的盟友中有一位和哈奴曼一样可以正面接住自己攻击的异邦人，一位战力至少是Maharathi级别的异邦女王以及她麾下的猛将。  
如此一来，明日的布防也已然明了。  
那家伙已经伤成这幅模样，是什么让他盲目自信认为自己还能在明日破阵呢？  
但愿只是自己多虑了。

虽然挺过夜袭是好消息，但留给联军准备的时间并不多……  
回到营地和难敌见面时，盎伽王胸前的空洞已经自愈。难敌说作战的部署可以交给他，让盎伽王稍微休息一下，可是重伤初愈的盎伽王却并没有休息。  
这不会是因陀罗耆特最后一次夜袭。  
长此以往，楞伽以逸待劳，联军会被拖垮，陷入被动的局面。联军拖不起。  
因此，明日的战斗中唯有突破五方阵才能稍微扭转这种被动。

这些道理阿周那也非常清楚。  
可他隐隐感觉，盎伽王是以透支某种东西为代价，才换来了现在的自愈能力。  
带着这个疑虑，他在日出时分来到了海边。果不其然，即便是战况如此紧张时，他在日出之时祭祀苏利耶的习惯依旧未曾改变。  
阿周那在一旁静候着那位身着素衣的红发男子完成仪式方才现身，而对方似乎早已察觉到他的存在，直接转向了射手所在的方向。  
“你的伤……”  
他的背后还有血迹……这说明后背上的伤口尚未完全闭合。不知是因为阎魔之矛本身十分特殊，还是因为其他原因，盎伽王这一次伤口愈合的速度变慢了。  
“已无大碍。不必担心，不会影响到破解五方阵的战斗。因陀罗耆特必然会重重设防。你先回去好好休息，午后攻城，争取傍晚杀到城墙前。之所以选择午后，是因为将士若经历一整天的战斗，到了傍晚必然已经疲惫不堪，因陀罗耆特能轻易反扑……”  
盎伽王条理清晰地陈述着今日的布局，全然没把自己身上的伤势当回事，而这种态度却让阿周那感到一丝莫名的怒意。  
“我担心的不是破阵的问题！”  
“还有什么我没考虑进去的因素吗？愿闻其详。”  
盎伽王疑惑地看着这位白衣射手，阿周那快被他的脑回路气炸了。  
“在你眼里，自己只是个效命于难敌的战争机器而已吗！？”  
“善敌从未将我当做一件工具。请不要如此诋毁吾友。”  
“你……简直不可理喻！”  
也罢，自己一定是因为昨天一宿没睡脑子不清醒才试图和迦尔纳正常交流。  
“还记得你答应过我，战后随时可以凭本事取你人头吧？”  
盎伽王愣了一下，随后认真地点了点头。  
“记得。”  
“那就给我小心点……毕竟，你的人头要留给我来取。”  
盎伽王并未忘记这个约定。得到肯定的答案后，虽然依旧带着诸多不安，但至少，接下来的战斗中他可以心无旁骛。  
“我会的。”  
望着白衣射手远去的背影，一个熟悉的名字脱口而出。

“我的宿敌，阿周那。”

小剧场：  
阿周那：七夕掉马……沙雕导演你是故意的吧！！！  
沙雕导演：我……我绝不是故意的，只是剧情正好进行到兄弟并肩作战的桥段嘛……  
难敌（阴沉）：那你是有意的吧！  
爱葛莎（骨科涨了，激动得抹眼泪）：经过上一章的一哭二闹就差没上吊以后，你哥终于认出你了……可你为啥还是这么怂……  
难敌：沙雕导演，这就是你的不对了，七夕这么重要的档期怎么可以留给大家最不看好的股呢！  
马嘶：+1  
奎师那：+1  
坚战：就是嘛，就算推骨科那也该我和盎伽王……  
奎师那：有梦想是好的。祝你们幸福，帕斯我抱回家了。  
难敌/马嘶/阿周那：爱尔兰基佬，能帮忙点首歌吗？  
DJ卢木多默默打开《这一拜》（桃园结义BGM）

第七十八章 五方阵  
“我的宿敌，阿周那。”  
当迦尔纳喊出这个名字的瞬间，阿周那几乎石化在原地。  
富军，巨苇，不论他想出多少个假身份，都不可能一直瞒过迦尔纳的眼睛。  
阿周那心里很清楚这一点。  
就像这个荒谬的世界，即便已经没了迦尔纳这个名字，即便曾经的太阳之子已经面目全非，成了一名冷酷无情的魔将，但两人短兵相接时那种热血沸腾的战意却依旧提醒着他，眼前的枪兵正是他的宿敌迦尔纳。  
“何时知道的……”  
是迦尔纳被阎魔之矛刺穿，自己跪倒在血泊斯底里呼唤他名字的时候？是因陀罗耆特称自己为因陀罗之子的时候？  
亦或是……更早……  
“虽然你和我所认识的阿周那不一样，也不知为何会变成女子……但你的确是阿周那。”  
一针见血的话语直刺阿周那心底，或许，在两人第一次交手之时，他便早已确信自己是旗鼓相当的宿敌。不论是男是女，是车夫还是王族，是阿周那还是巨苇……  
一旦交手，便无法再忽视彼此的存在。  
他原以为自己会为如此拙劣的欺瞒而感到羞耻，亦或是为身份暴露的后果感到紧张，确实，他的眼中闪烁着极其复杂的情绪，可是当他取下面具，以本来面目去面对迦尔纳，更多的是感到释然。  
“所以呢？你打算杀了我吗？”  
毕竟，伪装的日子终于要结束了。自己已经没有什么可以藏的东西。  
“当然，但不是现在。此役结束后，你我二人必有一战。”  
生死之战，盎伽王竟能如此轻描淡写地说出，这反倒让阿周那感到极其不快。  
“既然你知道我并非你所熟知的阿周那……那么你应该知道，我这么做，并非坚战授意。”  
“我知道你欺骗了所有人，包括你的兄弟，这也是为了他们的安全考虑。为此，就算他们对你产生误解，将你当做助纣为虐的车夫之子，就算我会将你当做女子或是后辈，都在所不惜。这份情谊着实令人动容。”  
说者无意，听者有心。  
若非因为迦尔纳的说话方式向来如此，阿周那一定会认为他在讽刺自己。  
“我变成现在这幅模样，并非……因我喜好男扮女装。是因为广延天女的诅咒！但经此一役，诅咒的时间也该结束了。况且，就算诅咒还在，你也不必顾虑！！！我不介意以女子的身份杀了你！”  
“知道了。”  
“阿周那已经回来这件事，你会报告给难敌吗？”  
比起自己的安全，阿周那更加担心的是难敌以及俱卢方其他人对阿周那还活着这件事是否知情……  
“会。”  
盎伽王点了点头，坦率地答道：“对吾友善敌，我一向毫无保留。”  
“那你必然知道这样一来会是什么结果！”  
阿周那的语气变得有些激动，难敌想要铲除般度族早已是路人皆知，一旦得知自己这个威胁还存在，那么难敌对坚战的敌意很快就会变成实质性的行动……  
“因此我也会告诉善敌，现在并不是自相残杀的时候。在联军面前，你想用阿周那这个身份，还是继续作为富军战斗，我都不会干涉。现在联军需要你，我也需要你。”  
“……！”  
那家伙知不知道自己刚刚说出了什么话……  
自己该感到讽刺还是气恼？  
阿周那的内心有一个声音在嘲笑着这幼稚的想法，但嘲讽的声音很快就被另一种难以言喻的情绪淹没。  
“你无疑是最为棘手的敌人，但作为友军，能和你并肩作战令人安心。”  
盎伽王深深注视着说自己的宿敌，那双青蓝的莲目率真而诚恳，让阿周那一时移不开眼睛。  
“……你就不怕我会从背后捅你一刀？！”  
“选择在于你自己。不在于我对你做什么。”  
阿周那迟疑了片刻，郑重地问出了一句话。  
“那么……我们之间的约定，是否还算数？”  
“未曾改变。我的项上人头，可凭本事来取。”  
那双凌厉的眼睛闪烁着战意，若是往日，他会极力回避迦尔纳的目光，但这次他并未躲开。  
“如此便好……那么接下来的战斗，可就更要小心了，我的宿敌，迦尔纳。”  
虽然盎伽王并不明白阿周那为何始终以另一个名字称呼自己，但当他说出那个名字时，自己心中确实存在激荡的情绪。  
‘迦尔纳！！！你就这点能耐？！这就是你的全部吗！！！’  
那时，正是这句话激得自己不顾心脏撕裂的疼痛也要继续战斗。  
迦尔纳……是这个阿周那所认识的另一个自己吗？  
\-----------------------------阿周那：迦尔纳！！！！你快给我想起来呀！！！-------------------------  
午后，艳阳高照，海洋季风穿过雨林，湿热的空气让战场变得像一个蒸笼，比热带的气候更加令人窒息的是日光下金碧辉煌，无比耀眼的楞伽城，以及城墙下严阵以待的罗刹大军。  
身着戎装的楞伽太子策马向前，八匹火红的骏马在黄金战车前疾驰，如同燃烧的祭火。战车上备满了格式兵器，拥有最高荣耀Atimaharathi的战车武士英姿勃发，斗志昂扬，仿若璀璨的新星。  
“盎伽王殿下，你的伤势可还好？”  
出乎意料的问候，如同一支诛心的利箭。所幸盎伽王也并非省油的灯，礼尚往来地答道：  
“不牢阁下费心，和你战斗不是问题，杀死你一两个弟弟绰绰有余。”  
弥迦那陀（Meghanada，因陀罗耆特原名）脸上讥讽的笑意顿时凝固，他稍微收敛了嚣张的气焰，  
“哼，还真是嘴硬。钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）带来了吗？”  
“带来了。能否活着回去就看你如何对待马嘶了。”  
盎伽王抬手，盾兵的阵列打开一条缝隙，确认来者正是钵罗诃私陀以后，因陀罗耆特也放出了额头发光的婆罗门战士，然而盎伽王仅看了友人一眼，便挥枪抵住了钵罗诃私陀的脖子。  
“盎伽王，你干什么！！！人我不是带来了吗！”  
因陀罗耆特话音刚落，枪尖上升起了一丝火苗，直逼钵罗诃私陀的咽喉。  
“我要的是马嘶，劝你别耍花招。否则今天就是你给钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）收尸的日子。”  
“呵，不愧是盎伽王，要骗过你破幻的眼睛也未免太难了。”  
盎伽王冷冷地扫视着黄金战车上的幻术大师，言语间充满了警告的意味，  
“我再问一遍，马嘶在哪！”  
“活是活着，就是……状态可能不太好~”  
因陀罗耆特说着，让麾下将蒙着眼的德罗纳之子押解到了阵前。马嘶乍眼看上去并没有什么异常，但盎伽王发现他额头上的摩尼宝珠似乎黯淡了许多……  
问题出在他身上的绳索……他的魔力几乎消耗殆尽，别说是使用法宝，就算是参加今天的战斗也并不合适。因陀罗耆特自然不会放过削减对方战力的任何机会……  
可是，对自己的实力自视甚高的罗刹王子若是需要用如此卑劣的手段取得胜利，只能说明一件事。  
对于今日的战斗，他也并没有十足的把握碾压对手。  
“放人！”  
被俘的罗刹将领在盎伽王的授意下被解开了枷锁，蒙在马嘶眼前的布条也被取了下来。  
“我看你昨天还活蹦乱跳的，今天怎么就蔫了呢？还能走过去吗？要不，我派人把你抬到对面去？”  
“滚！”  
因陀罗耆特饶有趣味地调侃着这位不知天高地厚的小鬼，得到的只有马嘶冷冷的回答。  
身上的绳索被粗暴地松开，德罗纳之子只觉一阵脱力，但为了友人的荣誉他绝不会在两军阵前示弱。马嘶深吸了一口气，不顾骨骼的悲鸣与肌肉的颤抖，大步迈向了俱卢的军阵。  
钵罗诃私陀被释放后撒开腿就冲向了楞伽城，而马嘶却浑身使不上力气，高悬的烈日与湿热的空气令他眼冒金星，耳边，除了他沉重的呼吸，仿佛还有刺耳的清鸣在不断回响……他机械地前行着，不知是在迈出第几步之后，一个嘹亮的嗓音盖过了他的耳鸣。  
“阿修（Ashu，难敌称呼马嘶的小名），你平安无事真的太好了！”  
盾兵的阵列忽然打开，俱卢王储离开战车，独自一人大大咧咧地朝友人走来，原本近乎晕厥的马嘶猛然惊醒，他想要加快步伐向前走去，可这具该死的身体根本不听使唤……  
罗刹弓手纷纷握紧了弓箭，因陀罗耆特也自然知道，自己只需一箭，就能了结那位阿修罗王子的性命……这可是千载难逢的机会。  
知道这一点的不止是他自己。对面的盎伽王此时正紧盯着罗刹王子。他手上并没持弓，可那凌厉的目光却如同枪尖一样狠狠刺来。  
就这样，难敌有恃无恐地踏进了弓箭的射程内，看着马嘶身上纵横交错的勒痕，那双琥珀般的眼睛里似有暗火闪烁，他张开双臂，紧紧抱住了早已精疲力竭的友人。  
“阿修，回来就好。”  
当难敌的臂膀环住他的身躯，借助友人的支撑，马嘶身上的负荷终于减轻了许多。  
“罗泰耶的眼睛怎么了？”  
“弄伤他眼睛的混蛋会为此付出代价。你已经做得很好了。接下来都交给我们吧。”  
难敌宽慰地拍了拍友人的肩膀，一路扶持着回到了军阵中。  
“善敌王殿下万岁！盎伽王殿下万岁！”  
联军的阵营里回响着象城双王的名字，俱卢王子为了友人如此无畏的举动令士气得到了鼓舞。而楞伽太子虽然咽不下这口恶气，却深知当着盎伽王的面用卑鄙的手段暗算他那两位挚友会导致怎样的后果。  
难敌抬手止住了将士们的呼声，提着战杵走向楞伽城方向。因陀罗耆特审视着敌军阵前黑色长发的阿修罗王子，嬉皮笑脸地向这位和自己一样离经叛道的小魔头挥手示意，  
“难敌殿下莫不是也想来楞伽城做客？”  
“放心，我不仅会来楞伽城，还会踩着你的尸体进城！让我看看，你还给我们准备了什么礼物？”  
难敌说罢，挥着战杵凿向了前方的土地，伴随着一声轰鸣，树状的裂纹朝着罗刹军阵的方向扩散开来，两军之间的地面塌陷了下去，原本埋藏在地下的机关也露出了冰山一角。  
“或许你能驾驭雷云，征服天空，但大地以下的领域，是我们的猎场。”  
随着王子一声令下，阿修罗一族的术士同时施法，诡异的咏唱此起彼伏，当术士们手中的法杖触及大地，一阵剧烈的晃动令罗刹士兵们暂时失去了方向感，整齐的军阵被冲得有些散乱，地面的裂口被一股无形的力量合拢了起来。  
“碾碎他们！”  
联军的骑兵在盎伽王的带领下发起冲锋，七匹踏炎的战马如同黑色的浪潮，燎原的烈火，强烈的地震尚未结束……楞伽的士兵原以为这只是骑兵掠过原野带来的震荡，然而幽界的术士对地形的操纵并不止于此。  
“当心脚下！”  
一名罗刹将领话音刚落，战车就被一根地刺掀了个底朝天……  
无数根尖刺从地面冒出，如同长着獠牙的地底巨兽，张着血盆大口肆意吞噬着目所能及的猎物……  
“不必惊慌，稳住阵脚！”  
弥迦那陀的雷失对准了晴空，随着一声惊雷般的弦响，天地骤然变色，几道落雷从天而降，破土的地刺尽皆在电光中粉碎，蓝紫色的电光在龟裂的地面四处流窜着，如同潜伏在海面下的电鳗，速度最快的骑兵早已在雷电中灰飞烟灭，唯有连阎魔之矛也杀不死的盎伽王屹立在乱流之中如如不动。  
“停下！”  
推进到一半的战马被震耳欲聋的雷声与遍地的流光惊吓，一时间，无数战马掉头就跑，其余的士兵也止步不前……趁着这个机会，楞伽城方向万箭齐发，得到因陀罗耆特加持的箭失尽数被雷电包围，电光在密集的箭雨间跳跃，一张庞大的电网覆向了联军的骑兵……  
“后撤！”  
“现在后撤没人能活下来。搭箭！既然他们的雷失能抵达这里，那他们的弓手也在我们射程之内！”  
面对铺天盖地的雷失，盎伽王拉开一把黑色巨弓，熊熊燃烧的赤炎汇聚在巨弓两翼，如同展翅的金乌。  
“你最好没在胡扯……”  
雅度族的成凯和萨蒂奇，甘菩遮的善巧王，信度国的胜车，月授王之子广声也都停止了后撤，挽弓搭箭对准了空中的雷失。  
“梵天啊，诅咒我身Brahmastra Kundala！”  
盎伽王的箭尖上，业炎倾泻而出，爆发的魔力化作不灭的怒火焚尽天空中的箭支，原本心生退意的弓骑兵们纷纷举起长弓，业炎加持的箭失迎上了楞伽方向的箭雨。  
雷霆与流火在天空中争夺者主权，仿佛是火山喷发时的风暴，连同楞伽城内都能感受到天地间的动荡。借着城外嘈杂的声响，两位战士悄无声息地潜入了黄金城。  
尼沙陀的森林之子凭借其精湛的弓术与隐蔽技巧，以及敏锐的判断力，无声地杀死了几处暗哨，而迪卢木多则配合地将尸体转移，以确保敌人短时间内不会发现，他们坚不可摧的堡垒已被潜入。  
“你简直比我见过的任何Assassin还厉害……”  
“嘘。”  
独斫竖起食指，示意这个热情的爱尔兰骑士少说几句，从潜入楞伽城开始，他就一直在滔滔不绝地夸赞自己是个卓越的战士，要不是他的魔枪能摧毁任何屏障，自己根本不会多带个话痨在身边。  
随着两人距离城市中枢越来越近，罗刹的布防也越发严谨。  
通过一条又一条暗巷，两人发现有一块类似于祭祀地点的区域被重兵把守着，根据五方阵（Panch Vaktram）的形状，以及暗哨与守备的密度推断，独斫几乎可以确定，五方阵的阵眼就在此处。  
“动手吗？我可以快速解决它们。”  
一想到前线的战士还在拼死争取时间，迪卢木多就恨不得尽快破坏阵眼，可独斫却按住了他的肩膀，指向了在城中巡逻的一支军队……  
领头的将领身材魁梧，扛着一柄长枪，正是拥有梵盾的罗刹王子，弥迦那陀的弟弟阿底伽耶（Atikaya）。除了胜神者因陀罗耆特本人，这位阿底伽耶可谓是二把手一样的存在，这么重要的战斗他不上前线，居然在城内备战？！难道弥迦那陀早就防着盎伽王这一手吗？  
现在已经箭在弦上不得不发，迪卢木多并不打算继续等下去，离五方阵的阵眼如此接近的机会并不多，若是等到天黑，哨兵换班时发现有人死亡，那么这次潜入任务便是失败了。  
“别冲动……机会只有一次。”  
察觉到迪卢木多的想法，独斫再一次拦住了他。  
“时间不多了。”  
迪卢木多指着地面的影子，时间距离傍晚已经不远……  
“只要我的枪够快就能做到。我并不在乎那之后我是否还能活着离开。”  
“为了成全你自己的义而牺牲，并非在对君主尽忠。如若是不必要的牺牲，对于信赖和珍惜你的君主而言，等同于背叛。”  
迪卢木多闻言，紧握着红蔷薇的手并未松开，但他也没有立刻冲出去。显然，这番话让他慷慨就义的决心有所动摇。  
二人无话，但沉默的二人似乎达成了某种共识。  
随着时光流逝，已经接近傍晚，而阿底伽耶的部队似乎注意到了什么，很快，城内的士兵就被动员了起来，所有人都在喊着一个名字……  
“哈奴曼来了！”  
“是哈奴曼！它肩上有个人！！！”  
西城门前，一只魁梧的巨猴不知从何处冒了出来，他的肩上站着一名身着白色风衣的大臂弓手。男子左手开弓，居高临下地放出乱箭，一声声响亮的弦声如同辩才天的琵琶回荡在云间。  
阿底伽耶看着猴神肩上那个英气而挺拔的身姿，一个名字掠过脑海。  
“罗什曼那？！”  
“谁？”  
“不，是我看错了……备马，迎战！兄长说得没错，盎伽王根本就不打算从正面突破五方阵！”  
阿底伽耶驾着战车冲向了西墙，西面的防线在哈奴曼的奇袭下被逼至五方阵的边缘，左手开弓者咏唱着阿耆尼的名字，魔焰包围的甘狄拔如同落在猴神肩上的闪蝶，振翅的瞬间，一场毁灭的风暴骤然降临大地。  
“阿耆尼啊，以永不熄灭的业火尽情吞噬一切吧……肆意燃烧吧，Agneyastra！”  
幽蓝的火苗在植被茂盛的原野上肆意扩散，吞噬着覆盖的一切，皮肉被烧焦的气味与黑色的浓烟如同瘟疫在大地上蔓延。  
“喝啊啊啊啊！！！”  
罩上梵盾的巨人踏着遍地的野火冲向巨猴，强劲的力道将猴神死死卡在了原地，再也无法往前一步，然而猴神肩伤的白衣射手却并未露出一丝紧张感，相反，他上扬的嘴角竟挂着一丝胜利的喜悦。  
“笑什么？！黑夜将至，而你们已经过不去了。”  
就在这时，阿底伽耶背后的防护罩突然再一次露出了其壳状的轮廓，伴随着一阵刺耳的清鸣，耀眼的结界竟开始出现裂纹……

“从内部破阵，不需要等到傍晚。”

小剧场：  
鸣人：啥是钙！！！（破喉咙）  
佐助：那噜多！！！（破喉咙）  
阿周那：迦尔纳！！！！！！！（信长破喉咙）  
盎伽王：你在找谁？  
阿周那（脸红）：我……我…………没找谁！找错了！！！

难敌：楞伽土豪金，你把吾友马嘶怎么了！！！  
因陀罗耆特：放心，他只是消耗过度，仿佛身体被掏空。  
盎伽王：！！！  
阿周那（煽风点火）：不会吧大师兄，仅仅一个晚上就……  
马嘶：闭嘴！！你这个小魔头不是口口声声说自己是个直男吗？！我们之间怎么可能发生什么！吾友你听我解释……

没沙雕用的科普：Panch Vaktram（五方阵？）  
欢迎来到今天的远离科学之古代黑科技。Panch Vaktram 大家看2008版罗摩衍那电视剧应该就已经听说过这个名字了。据说，罗波那从他的导师Guru Sukulacharia那里得到了这个宝贝。这个盾相传是罗波那不在楞伽的时候开来保护楞伽岛的，罗波那曾经在离开他的城市去别的地方战斗时，以及在他与罗摩的最后一次战斗中召唤它。可以说之前这个钙片提到的护国结界灵感来源就是这玩意。梵语中Panch的意思是五个，Vaktram的意思是面），所以土味翻译就是面向东、西、北、南和顶部的所有方向的防护盾。它还使用了空气、大地、光芒、水分和空间五种元素。防护盾借助太阳/月亮的光形成盾牌，它的漏洞只有在太阳落山和太阳升起的时候，因为需要根据光的强度重置自己，从日光档切换成月光档时，防御有疏漏，可以被破坏。听上去非常科幻吧？这真的不是什么等离子护盾吗……


	12. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第79-92章 楞伽血战篇（下）

第七十九章 圣贤与凡夫  
‘Archer，从这张照片里，你看到了什么？’  
‘天空被闪耀的火光点亮，是……你们这个时代的烟花？’  
‘不，再看仔细一点。有没有什么不寻常呢？’  
‘是降临在那座城市的战火？！’  
‘在我们的年代，这叫轰炸。同样一件物品，拥有不同心境和阅历的人看，皆会见到不同的东西。用你们的话来说，相由心生。很高兴你眼中看到的是和平年代的烟花，而非战争年代的硝烟。  
我的导师曾经经历过我难以想象的苦难。回到贝尔格莱德前，导师的心愿是我们这一代的人耳中只有美妙的乐曲，而不会再有炮弹坠落在城市的轰鸣。她说，故乡被战火摧残后，所有人都十分惊慌。直到第二天清晨，每天会清扫街道的工人依旧照常来到了残破的街上。听见扫帚掠过地面的簌簌声时，所有人忽然安心了。正是这种再平常，再熟悉不过的小事依旧如常进行，才让她相信日子能继续过下去。’  
‘一位勇敢而尽职的工人……让整条街的百姓战胜了恐惧？’  
‘是啊，不可思议吧？那时，人们需要的并非一个可以拯救所有人的大英雄，而是一个像所有人一样平凡的人，告诉他们，没关系，生活还会继续。’  
‘这便是迦尔纳所说的，贫者的智慧吗……’  
‘若非如此，耶稣身为神子为何选择在马厩里出生，你的挚友又为何会自称牧人？比起遥不可及的神明和超凡脱俗的贤圣，人们更愿意相信，和自己一样的凡夫都能做到的事，自己要做到也不难吧？  
在前往下一个特异点之前，我想告诉你的是……那个特异点的百姓，需要的或许并非一个殉道者一样的英雄。你也无须像生前那么做。’

楞伽的夜晚，联军营地里灯火通明，人们还来不及为大破五方阵而欢喜雀跃，便不得不开始提防因陀罗耆特的下一次夜袭。  
对此，天授的英雄却显得信心十足——楞伽城最引以为傲的防御系统即便是以最佳状态正常运行之时，尚且被人从内部突破，现在，该轮到那位魔太子忧心忡忡，难以入眠了。  
“Archer在看什么？”  
“在你们的时代，这东西叫烟花。”

此刻，阿逾陀的百姓，以及流亡的王子们眼中所见，又是怎样的景象呢？

阿逾陀的百姓如今需要的，也并非遥不可及的神明和超凡脱俗的贤圣，亦或是什么殉道者一样的英雄。  
他们需要的是和他们一样的一介凡夫，告诉他们日子还要照常进行下去，就像太阳还会照常升起。  
如此足矣。  
自从阿逾陀得到解放以来，坚战带着三位弟弟以一介布衣的身份在阿逾陀定居，与当地的百姓一起生活。  
距离联军离开阿逾陀已有一个多月，整个婆罗多都得知了盎伽王带着联军跨越罗摩桥(Rama Setu)，大坡五方阵（Panch Vaktram）的捷报，而兄弟四人并没有任何大动作，没有任何慷慨激昂的演讲，没有救世者的承诺，亦无任何从属关系。  
在朝夕相处，平凡琐事中，这四兄弟仅仅是运用自己的知识改善生活中的点点滴滴，对因娜迦毒的后遗症而生活受到影响的百姓提供力所能及的帮助。  
精通药理的双子会竭尽所能协助南丁格尔为病人复建，力大无穷的怖军在修复城墙的工作中首当其冲，善于组织管理的坚战整合着阿逾陀现有的资源，致力于恢复城内的供给系统，以确保这座被遗弃的堡垒不会断粮。  
如同润物细无声的雨露。这种影响并不会立竿见影，但渐渐地，阿逾陀的生活作息开始恢复，人们也说不清究竟是有赖于般度王子们的帮助，还是生活本就如此，日子还得继续下去。  
用坚战的话来说，阿逾陀的百姓在罗刹统治的日子里早已经历过超乎想象的磨难，而能够从娜迦毒的侵蚀中存活下来的这群人，求生意志原本就非常强大。虽然这座城市短时间内陷入了绝望之中，但人们想要活着的本能会让他们重新振作。  
不论是身负枷锁，过着奴隶般的生活，亦或是终身残疾，要用余生与伤病斗争，倘若这都是业果，那么必须坦然承受下去。以死去逃避，那么这些果报亦会在下一世显现。  
这一切，来自“洛丹伦”的“阿塞斯王”都看在眼里。说不清这究竟是屈服于命运，还是在坚强地负重前行，或许两者都有。有时，连坚战也不知道，这位神秘的异邦之王究竟是旁观者还是局中人。  
千疮百孔的圣城，正在以其独特的方式休养生息。  
对于一些因为脏器受损已经严重影响生活的患者，护士长在征求他们的同意后决定采取最极端的行动，为他们换上新的器官，虽然这么做几乎能让一部分人恢复正常生活，但其中的痛苦和风险也难以想象。  
两位双马童之子最初还会被南丁格尔雷厉风行的治疗方式吓得脸色惨白，在协助了几次手术后不仅心理素质提高了，对于人体脏器及内部结构的理解也深刻了许多。被她救治过，或是见过手术过程的百姓都说，这位女医师一定是太过可怕，让阎魔都敬而远之，所以才从阎魔手里抢回了这么多条命。  
比起南丁格尔的手术室，在梅林的阿瓦隆接受治疗的轻症患者则幸运多了。整个阿逾陀仿佛一半在天堂，一半在地狱。  
伤病缠身的百姓很难承担太繁重的体力活，而健步如飞，穿梭在大街小巷的怖军则成了家喻户晓的壮士。不论是扛着大米缸挨家挨户地发粮，还是挑着好几个扁担送水都不在话下。坚战通过典籍中的知识以及流亡中的所见所闻，为城内的百姓设计了一些省力的器械，这也让人们渐渐改变了伤残就等于终生将依赖于其他人照顾的消极观念。  
在城内百姓的协助下，坚战带着为数不多的，凭借先天条件扛过了毒性，以及症状较轻，能够自我愈合的年轻人修复了部分防御工事，包括为数不多的几架百火神箭（Sataghni），虽然不足以让那座不灭之城恢复往日的辉煌，但防范城外的野鬼已经绰绰有余。  
检查库房后，坚战发现原本为了让阿逾陀成为联军争夺的对象，为争端和内部矛盾埋下种子，楞伽的罗刹并未过河拆桥，毁掉阿逾陀的粮仓，因此要熬过这个冬天并不难。  
“王哟，你看这位年轻的般度长子能行吗？”  
金光闪闪的Pushpak维摩那旁，忙碌了一天的白发巫师拖着厚重的白袍拄着开满鲜花的魔杖一瘸一拐地走来，穿金戴银的英雄王翘着二郎腿坐在窗口俯瞰着阿逾陀的全景，在神龛一样庄严的窗框内显得格格不入。  
“与本王截然不同的王道。不过以他的条件和处境来说，确实不算愚蠢。”  
比起审时度势的眼光，以及自知之明，这份耐性与坚韧也越来越像泛人类史中，那个隐忍13年后还能东山再起，扳倒俱卢族的尊王了。  
即便如此，这座圣城依旧处在薄薄的冰面上……任何一个细微的裂缝，或是任何轻微的震荡，都可能让整座城的百姓再次跌入冰冷的深渊。  
救治了一整天病人后，南丁格尔的营帐内依旧灯火通明。帐外幽暗的夜幕下，微弱的星火闪烁不定，一缕青烟散入秋夜。待火光熄灭后，披着墨绿色斗篷的男人掸去身上的烟灰，随后才小心翼翼地走向了护士长工作的地方。  
“如果你不想被我换肺的话，最好把烟戒掉。”  
帐帘还没被掀开，里面就传来了南丁格尔严厉的声音，当身着红色军装的护士长掀起白布，那关爱患者的眼神顿时让爱德蒙哭笑不得。  
“你每天需要照料的病患还嫌不够多吗？”  
“那就别用你的二手烟添乱。等等，你身上为什么还有血腥味？”  
南丁格尔严重怀疑这个不配合治疗的老烟枪是不是已经被香烟腌入味了，以至于她并没第一时间闻到鲜血的气息。她往下一看，爱德蒙竟提着一大堆收集到的动物样本。  
“长话短说吧，城外出现成堆的动物尸体……说明它们也是在某个时间段大范围死亡。要查清楚它们死亡的原因……需要你的帮助。能否……检测一下它们的血液成分？”  
“你……”  
得知自己不是唯一一个想要查清投毒事件真相的人，南丁格尔冷峻的神情稍微温和了许多。  
“进来吧。我现在就对这些样本进行检测.”  
营帐内依旧干净整洁,除了前段时间一个病人送来的金雀花以外，没有别的装饰。爱德蒙知道南丁格尔并不喜欢烟味，于是将斗篷挂在了营帐外，随后自顾自地洗起手来，顺便给盆里的金雀花浇了几滴水。  
勤洗手，并不是因为他有多么自觉，而是每一次他拜访南丁格尔的时候她都一定会要求他这么做。  
“临时的住所并没有什么可以招待客人的东西，检测这些动物样本是否也带毒需要一些时间，如果你需要热茶……”  
“不必了，梅尔塞黛斯……你忙你的吧，我看会书就好。”  
他找了个椅子坐了下来。或许是他并不希望被当成病患，他有意将椅子移了一下。  
“书？我这里除了病历本和一些笔记哪有什么书？”  
爱德蒙并没有回答，而是借着提灯的光芒，拿起案上的笔记自顾自地研读起来。就算已经成为英灵，这位护士对医疗护理的研究也未曾停止，如果哪天《护理札记》的新版在迦勒底出书，他也绝不会惊讶。  
“这有什么好看的？”  
似乎是察觉到了护士疑惑的目光，爱德蒙轻描淡写地说道：  
“也是查案的一部分。”  
南丁格尔只是哦了一声，随后继续埋头研究起动物样本来。两人并没有过多的谈话，毕竟，这位护士长一旦开始全神贯注地工作，根本听不进任何杂音。就算爱德蒙时不时会放下笔记看一眼投影在幕布上的身影，她也全然没有注意到聚焦在自己身上的目光。  
“这些动物的样本……是否是捕食者？”  
当南丁格尔带着测验结果走来，爱德蒙饶有兴致地研究起了护士长绘制的统计表。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“阿逾陀城外的河流是活水。毒素在河里并不会停留太久，在投毒后不久饮水的动物应该早已尸骨无存了，捕食者在吃掉死去的动物后也中了同样的毒……算是被稀释了一次，所以才会现在才毒发。”  
投毒并非源于城内，而是从城外进行的。  
爱德蒙一直以来所怀疑的东西成真了。  
“既然是活水，那么在平日里，阿逾陀供水充足的时候，这些毒液只会被不断稀释，冲向下游。可城内断水后，罗刹甚至不得不攻击北部的堤坝以确保水源，从萨拉尤河流进阿逾陀的河水一进城就被蓄起来，那些毒液……也就不知不觉从内部侵蚀了整座城。”  
爱德蒙冷静地推断着整个投毒的计划，一个可怕的阴谋渐渐成型。  
一切都是被精打细算的。投毒者蓄谋已久……  
然而动机又是什么呢？  
削弱敌方的力量？让攻打阿逾陀更加顺利？复仇？  
“听Archer说过，攻打阿逾陀之时，城内的守军似乎比之前的罗刹要弱一些。这种毒素对人致死，对罗刹也会起到削弱的效果。之所以使用慢性毒，极有可能是因为罗刹会在饮水前先让城中的人类试毒。可是……倘若是为了通过这种捷径夺取阿逾陀，而不顾城内百姓的死活，草菅人命，那和楞伽那群家伙又有什么区别！”  
“或许没这么简单……”  
爱德蒙试图将之前发生的一切都串联起来，拼凑成一个更加完整的故事。  
“虽然参与北线的是班遮罗国，三穴国，犍陀罗和甘菩遮国，然而整个联军都知道北线的驻军会封锁水源。因为这是盎伽王亲口下的命令。所以，我们根本无法仅凭萨拉尤河的线索来缩小怀疑范围。就动机而言，列国都深受罗刹一族的威胁，而班遮罗更是险些被灭国……”  
恰到好处的剂量，精准的时间，远征楞伽的导火线……以及……狗头军师为了救城中百姓从此无法在战斗中施法……  
这绝不仅仅是为了更快夺取阿逾陀而已。  
就在推理近乎进入死胡同时，爱德蒙蓦然起身，“去水坝看看，如何？”  
当两人来到水坝前，天刚蒙蒙亮，战时修建的用于蓄洪的水坝以及水坝上被破坏的痕迹仍在。此外，爱德蒙还发现水坝被破坏之后，北线的驻军仍旧试图将它修复，而修补堤坝的痕迹并非是敷衍了事。  
“他们试图修复堤坝重新阻断水源，说明他们并不知道一个月内便会攻城，也并不了解一个月内发作的慢性毒这件事。否则，谁会做徒劳的事？南线和北线并没有直接参与攻城。声东击西以及攻城时间，都是东西线才掌握的机密。而摩揭陀得知攻城时间，也是在御主他们抵达东线后。也就是说，知道整个战略部署的一方才有可能把时机掌握得如此精准。”  
“记得御主听那位蛇后说过，娜迦毒的配方是族内的秘密，能够如此精准地把握时间，并把剂量调配得恰到好处的，除了娜迦族内部的成员，又会有谁呢？而能够直接号令娜迦一族的并不多吧。”  
两人交换了一个眼色，嫌疑最重的一方是谁，早已不言而喻。  
“你这么一说倒让我想起来了……这次投毒事件，如果有谁获得了直接的利益，那么便是这位蛇后。虽然她不一定是幕后主使，但从她身上，或许能找到一丝线索。”  
正当爱德蒙和南丁格尔准备继续调查的时候，大地忽然传来了轻微的颤抖……震动与声响似乎越来越近了。

小剧场：  
沙雕导演拿出弓娜娜的照片：这张图让你看到了什么？  
奎师那（微笑）：当然是我英俊潇洒智勇双全意气风发百步穿杨的帕斯！  
坚战：我听话又好使的3D  
迦尔纳：阿周那。  
沙雕导演拿出芭娜娜的照片：这张图让你看到了什么？  
奎师那（兴奋）：当然是和我合二为一后成为唯一神，前无古人后无来者的帕斯！  
坚战：这个3D应该能打败迦尔纳了吧。  
迦尔纳：阿周那。  
沙雕导演拿出巨苇的照片：这张图让你看到了什么？  
奎师那（擦鼻血）：当然是我风姿卓绝婀娜多姿又飒又美一舞倾城的帕斯！  
坚战：这个3D没啥用啊，美人计对盎伽王管用吗？  
迦尔纳：阿周那。  
贝兹：………别测了，你拿哪张给Lancer看他都是这反应。

  
第八十章 破碎的家园  
在这个动荡的年代，我只是一名微不足道的小人物，也不会有人记住的我名字。就算有人会记住我，那也只会当我是一个因曾经犯下的罪行得到报应，落下终身残疾的罪人。  
从我出生在阿逾陀之时，便被罗刹打上了奴隶的印记。虽然我并不明白那意味着什么，但烙铁烧焦皮肉的痛苦让我至今记忆犹新。  
当我哭着回到父母身边，他们却告诉我，我比素未谋面的兄长幸运多了。  
在他出生的那一年，他被当做贡品献给了罗刹主人们。  
而那时的我尚不明白被当做贡品意味着什么。  
从我记事后不久，我也开始为他们工作。成为了他们的苦力。罗刹主人们称我们为家畜。没人告诉我这是不正常的。我的孩子也有三个被当做贡品献给了罗刹主人。  
第一次将孩子送入虎口的时候，我抱着妻子痛哭，许久都没能从骨肉分离的痛苦中恢复过来。  
而第三次的时候，我竟连一滴泪也没有。  
直到很久以后，我才知道自己究竟做了什么。  
就像我花了很久才理解何为正常人的生活。  
就算是再麻木，那时的我也知道，这种日子并不正常。父母安慰说，我出生的地方曾是圣城，有一位名叫罗摩的圣君。虽然这座城现在落在罗刹手里，但罗摩一定会来拯救我们的，就像他曾经战胜十首王罗波那一样。  
这个拯救了阿逾陀的罗摩是盎伽王。带着整个婆罗多最强大的勇士，他攻破了这座被罗刹鸠占鹊巢的不灭之城。  
祖辈的人告诉我，这座不灭之城只有圣君罗摩自己才能攻破。所以，我们都深信着，盎伽王就是我们的罗摩。  
这位罗摩给我们带来的改变是不可估量的。他让我们修复城墙，作为回报，我们会得到更加舒适的住处以及酬劳。他给我的父母和幸存的孩子们安排了新的住处，是他让我知道了什么是一份体面的工作，以及一个安适的家。  
曾经理所当然的劳作变得有了回报。这本来是好消息……即便是在城墙上工作的时候，我也能听见街道上的欢呼。  
直到那一天的到来……  
所有人近乎在同一天毒发。我的父母和妻子脸色绀青，痛苦不堪地倒在地上抽搐……而我带他们去见医师的路上也开始感到钻心的疼痛。眼鼻舌身，五脏六腑都如同火烙一般。  
我曾以为我撑不过去了。留在家里的孩子后来也因同样的毒险些死去……所幸一位壮士救下了他们。听邻居说，那位壮士背着一大群孩子找到了能够救死扶伤的花仙，孩子们才能撑到解药被分发出来的时候。  
虽然最后医师找到了解药，但父亲和妻子，以及我最年幼的孩子都没能撑过那晚。我和我的孩子，以及年迈的母亲都落下了一身伤病。我的孩子变成了哑巴，老母亲不仅双目失明，余生还都将会瘫痪在床……而失去一只眼睛的我如今变成了家里唯一的支撑。  
我的远亲们告诉我，我们家已经算是万幸，因为许多人的脏器都被腐蚀，只能等死或是生不如死地活着。  
我知道自己应该对联军心怀感激，因为若非这群人，我们至今都还是奴隶，不知何时会成为罗刹一族的粮食。  
可是，看着亲人们一具具冰冷的尸体，我心中产生了这样的疑惑，若不是这场战争，他们是否就不会死了？婆罗多的联军，真的是为阿逾陀带来救赎的吗？  
我以为不会有比这更糟糕的情况了。  
投毒事件让我们所有人陷入了深深的绝望，而曾经拯救阿逾陀的联军也非常愤怒，当联军的将领们纷纷提出要远征楞伽，并宣布要为阿逾陀死难的百姓讨回公道时，我心中却只有恐惧……  
被抛弃的恐惧……  
那位拯救阿逾陀的盎伽王，在留下为数不多的驻军后，就带着他的大军远征楞伽。我们都相信，他一定会像罗摩一样击溃楞伽的罗刹。  
如果不出兵楞伽，那么还会有第二个，第三个阿逾陀。联军的将领们是这么说的。  
可我们该怎么办？  
将待宰的羔羊从屠夫手里解救出来的牧羊人，如今正在追赶屠夫，而迷茫的羔羊却被遗留在了豺狼出没的荒野上……  
身边的人说，这是我们的报应。为了苟全性命，一次又一次将自己的孩子送入虎口，变得麻木不仁，猪狗不如的我们，不配拥有常人的幸福。也不配被那位罗摩所拯救。  
如果还有什么东西能减少我的恐惧，便是那位拯救了半个国家的女医师能够留下……就连同族都抛弃了我们，这位来自婆罗多之外的医者竟选择留下。这位令阎魔敬而远之的女医师想必是哪位女神的化身吧。  
然而救世的神明拯救的是整个世间的疾苦，她注定不会在阿逾陀一直停留下去。  
除了为数不多，本身就与联军格格不入的那群异邦人以外，联军离开阿逾陀后还留在这里的，就只剩和我们一样被遗弃在这里的四兄弟了。  
他们依旧对生活十分乐观，和之前一样，走街串巷，四处找工作，报酬仅仅是日常所需的衣食。许多街坊邻居早已认识他们，我的孩子也认识他们中的的二弟，那位高大魁梧的壮士名叫怖军。正是那位壮士的义举，我的孩子才得以捡回一条命。  
邻居告诉我，异邦人中，也有一位国王，自称“洛丹伦的阿塞斯王”，他离开了自己的国家，却总是自信满满地宣称他的国家与他同在，他走到哪里，他的国家便永存于此。而四兄弟实际上也是被国家所抛弃的王子。这些人都出身高贵，和我们这些奴隶不同。但他们中的兄长却笑着说自己只不过是个一无所有的流浪者，希望阿逾陀能够收留他们四个居无定所的流浪汉。  
当我问起他们的兄长，那个名为坚战的人，他的二弟救了我的孩子，我该如何回报，他说希望我能教他如何修复城墙上的百火神箭（Sataghni）。  
我哭笑不得地问他，这座苟延残喘的破城还有什么好，活下来的人都希望哪个国家愿意收留自己，而不是继续留在这个只剩一群伤残人士，实质上早已灭亡的国家等死。  
而那位流浪汉却笑着回答道，他们四兄弟东躲西藏，四处流浪时也没有军队保护，甚至也没有一个可以避风的家。他们流亡在外的日子里，随时会面对豺狼虎豹，罗刹饿鬼。在这里住下来至少不必风餐露宿，寄人篱下。如果阿逾陀愿意收留他，他会努力协助我们修复这座伤痕累累的城，并努力确保这个好不容易可以落脚的家园不会轻易被拆掉。  
听到这位流浪者的话，我的眼眶竟湿润了。  
家园……  
我还无法理解家园这个词的意义。  
这座多灾多难的圣城现在和我们一样，受伤了，生病了。  
在一个人生病、受伤的时候，他的第一想法是让他的身体好起来，而不是抛弃这具身体，换一具新的。  
比起弃城而去，像这位流亡者一样寄人篱下，活在其他国家的怜悯中，我现在更想让阿逾陀尽快好起来。  
我的父母正是怀着这样的希望，在苦难中努力活着，等待着一个罗摩的出现。  
而我，必须心怀希望，修复这座受伤的家园。

一切正在渐渐好起来。

那位流浪者信守了他的诺言，竭尽全力帮助我们重建家园。他的领导和组织能力以及为人处世的方式让我们逐渐相信，他过去确实是一名王子。  
可是，就在我以为阿逾陀可以慢慢恢复的时候，死亡的阴霾再一次笼罩了这座多灾多难的圣城。  
那天，女医者和她的丈夫急匆匆地赶了回来，要见那位流亡的王子。  
没过多久，流亡者就面色沉重地将我们所有人都召集了起来。他的几位兄弟也在身边，还有那几位穿着奇装异服的异邦人。  
我知道，这并不是一个好兆头。  
流亡的王子郑重地告诉我们，现在我们的选择将会决定阿逾陀的命运，以及我们自己的命运。阿逾陀是我们的城。只有我们有这个资格为自己的家园做出选择。  
阿逾陀即将面临一次攻击。残留在这片陆地上的罗刹王阿罗瑜达（Alambhusha）极有可能已经向楞伽臣服，他和他的爪牙正在赶来的路上。北面的城墙上仅剩不到十架百火神箭（Sataghni），如果将其余城墙上的百火神箭搬过去，将动用全城所剩不多的人力，而我们也将没时间收拾东西逃跑。  
所以我们现在只有两个选择，背水一战防守北墙，争取在那里击毙罗刹王，亦或是现在就弃城而逃，但从此将面对罗刹王的追兵，以及城外四处游荡的恶鬼，再祈祷着哪一天列国之中有人会大发慈悲收留我们。  
作为一个居无定所的流亡者，他非常感谢阿逾陀能够收留他，因此，如果我们选择留下来守卫这座堡垒，他们兄弟四人愿意与我等死战到最后。倘若我们选择弃城，他会努力护送我们离开，但碍于他们兄弟四人的身份，他们不久后也必须和我们道别。  
听到这句话的时候，我仿佛再次回到了联军离开阿逾陀的那天，我难以置信地问他为何会这样，身为一个熟读经书，武艺高强的王子，尚且没人敢收留他，我们一群伤病缠身，被诅咒的存在，又有谁会愿意收留？他苦笑着告诉我，收留他意味着和当今如日中天的俱卢王储难敌作对，他留在我们身边只会让列国更不愿意收留我们。  
最后，他希望选择留下来死守阿逾陀的人向前一步，选择弃城的人现在请立刻回家收拾行李，因为罗刹王已经快到了。  
那一刻，我僵在了原地。  
除了留在阿逾陀，我们还能去哪里？  
心中的声音告诉我，我并不想离开这个地方。  
这个曾是圣城，后来变成监狱，再到现在已经千疮百孔的家园，是我们这种人在此世唯一的立足之地，以及……生而为人应有的唯一一点点还可以算得上尊严的所在。离开阿逾陀，早已一身伤残，一无所有的我们，会和那位失去国家的王子一样，唯有寄人篱下，四处漂泊。  
是啊，就连尊贵的王子在失去了他的国家，都会沦为漂泊无依的流浪者，生而被当做奴隶的我们又何以幸免呢？  
一个没有国家的王子，和一群没有王的百姓……  
唯有相互依存，或许尚能寻得一条生路。  
抱着这样的想法，我做出了自己的选择……意料之外的是，当我向前一步时，我听见的是此起彼伏的脚步声。  
几乎所有人都和我做出了同样选择。  
就这样，那位流亡的王子组织起了防守。几位异邦的伙伴似乎也要参与到此战中。那位女医者也想帮忙，却被她的丈夫劝阻，说她的状态并不适合战斗。那位身披墨绿色斗篷的男人随后和他的国王，以及国王的花仙朋友一起登上了城墙。  
罗刹王阿罗瑜达是从北面来的。所幸北墙并不是之前攻城时损伤最严重的。  
在那位名叫怖军的壮士帮助下，我们将百火神箭都搬向了北城墙。仅仅是在城墙上移动弩车，断断续续的震感就从北方传来，我知道，留给我们的时间不多了……  
当百火神箭被整齐划一地架在城墙上，一个巨大的轮廓如同一团黑云压向了城墙。我们小心翼翼地躲在弩车背后，尽量不发出太大的声响，可是越发强烈的地震却让我们仿佛随时会从城墙上落下。  
我的邻居给了我一根麻绳，让大家牢牢地将自己和弩车拴在一起，如果不能用百火神箭杀死罗刹，那么逃命也来不及了。  
上一次碰百火神箭时，我还是罗刹一族的奴隶。这一次，我将亲手操纵着这些弩箭，从罗刹手中保护我破碎的家园……  
树木被碾过的声音不断传来，罗刹王和它的随从们已经开始穿过沙罗树林……  
“准备瞄准。不论对手多么可怕，眼睛不要离开你的目标，否则会射不中的。”  
流亡的王子说出这句话时，似乎想起了哪位故人，但战事紧急，我们还来不及多想，便抬起头，不得不面对带给我们恐惧的存在。  
终于，我们看清了那只罗刹王的面貌——那是一只奇丑无比的巨人，巨兽的粗糙皮毛覆盖着它长满黑色长毛的身体，他长着尖牙利爪，两只冒着绿火的眼睛如同带来灾祸的凶星，连同他麾下的士兵也避之不及。  
“瞄准……”  
一声令下，所有百火神箭都悄无声息地对准了那个黑影……我们屏息凝神，不敢发出任何声音，只剩下越发急促的心跳以及地震带来的轰鸣……  
罗刹王已经进入了百火神箭的射程，但为了确保弩箭能够达到最大的威力，我们并没有第一时间放箭。待整支部队完全越过沙罗树林，流亡的王子一声令下，我们齐齐对准了罗刹王的心脏，一时间，整个城墙上箭弩齐鸣，流火如同夏夜的骤雨落向了我们的敌人！  
然而我们终究还是太幼稚了……  
迫切想要取得胜利的我们齐刷刷瞄准的是阿罗瑜达的心脏……可这位罗刹王仅仅是一个变形就躲开了致命的一击……  
密集的箭雨散落开来，只杀死了一些零碎的士兵，而那只巨人竟变成了一只雄鹰，当它扑腾着翅膀飞向高处，一阵火雨从天而降，轰击着城墙上为数不多的武器……  
罗刹王仰天长啸，城下的士兵开始巨化，随后将山里的巨石投向了城墙，转瞬间，几架百火神箭已经瘫痪，而罗刹王化身的雄鹰就快要越过我们仅有的一道防线！一旦让他进城，我们就全完了！  
就在我以为这一切将结束的时候，密集的魔箭不知从何处飞来，那名“洛丹伦的阿塞斯王”拿着一块泥土板站在危墙之上，一边纵声大笑一边展开他的武器库，罗刹王虽然灵活，却仍在他咄咄逼人的弹雨中开始后退。  
那一刻，我忽然相信了他的豪言壮语。他的臣民或许早已化作这漫天的利箭，与他们的王同在。  
阿逾陀……也将永存于每一个誓死捍卫它的人心中。  
我叫住了身边所有人，让他们不要害怕，继续射击。摇摇欲坠的城墙上，箭弩的声音与巨石轰击城墙带来的震动此起彼伏……流亡的王子告诉我，不要看别处，只要专注于眼前的目标就好，他引以为傲的三弟生前就是这么做的。而我也照做了……  
渐渐地，巨石凿击城墙的响动变得不那么频繁，而百火神箭的弩声也变得断断续续……  
当我再次抬起头，回望火海中的城墙，百火神箭的弩声停止了。  
我手中的弩车，成了唯一一件还能捍卫阿逾陀的武器。  
而那只再次变为巨人的罗刹王，对着阿逾陀的城墙露出了它的利爪……  
当那双冒着青光的眼睛直勾勾地看向我和我手中的弩车，我的身体忽然无法动弹。  
第一反应竟还是想要逃跑。可是，我早已将自己和百火神箭拴在了一起。  
死亡即将降临，我的过往，阿逾陀的过往，都如同走马灯一般闪过。  
我已经毫无尊严地活了半辈子……当过奴隶，向食人魔献出了自己的亲生骨肉，甚至还助纣为虐，替罗刹看家。再到后来，盎伽王告诉了我什么是一个有尊严的人应有的正常生活，却在我们最需要他的时候离开了阿逾陀。我为我的恶行付出了代价，最终，竟是两个失去国家的人告诉我，什么是家园……  
那是即便已经千疮百孔，风雨飘摇，也值得你用生命去守护的东西。  
当巨人扬起利爪，扫向城墙的一刻，我操纵着沉重的弩车，用尽全身力气将所剩无几的弩箭尽数射向了罗刹庞大的身躯……空气中弥漫着呛人的烟味，以及令人作呕的，皮肉被烤焦的气息。  
可是，烟雾散去之后，那只浑身滴着黑血的庞然大物并没有死去……  
它拍掉了身上的箭头，眼睛里仿佛要喷射出火光。巨人弓起身，似乎要用其钢铁之躯撞击城门！  
弩箭已经用光了……  
我站在摇摇欲坠的城墙上，若是城破，我亦会随之消亡。  
城墙上所有的残兵也都和我一样，没有选择逃跑，只是默默地走向了城墙边缘，等待着阿逾陀最后的命运。  
成住坏空，万物终将消亡，曾经的圣城也会有覆灭的一天。  
除非……奇迹再次降临。

然而降临在此的并非一个奇迹……

当漆黑的巨人就要撞向城门的那一刻，不远处忽然传来震耳欲聋的脚步声……一个枯颅的巨人将阿罗瑜达一把推开。  
这不是救赎……  
只是一个恶魔在和另一个恶魔争夺战利品。

没沙雕用的科普：Alambhusha阿罗瑜达，也有称“指掌”  
大家记得怖军在独轮城杀死了一个叫钵迦的罗刹吗？就是在贝兹教授讨论列车悖论的时候。这位掌伸是钵迦的兄弟。这货也是个巨人，平常的样子就已经是其他战士的两倍高（明明是摩诃婆罗多的特异点为啥变成了进击的罗刹……）为了给兄弟报仇，俱卢之战中加入难敌方作战，杀死了宴丰，和瓶首打了好几次，曾朝小吴克射出了90支锋利的尖箭，将他的身体切成几处。但小吴克很猛，虽然受伤也越战越勇。指掌和激昂，瓶首，怖军，萨蒂奇等猛将都打过。在俱卢战场第十四天被瓶首手撕，其实这货也没那么弱，只是打瓶首前作死地挑战了很多人，被射成马蜂窝。

PS：这个故事本来的原型还是原典的独轮城部分，全城百姓每年要送孩子给罗刹吃，以保全城平安，那时我就在想，年复一年把孩子送入虎口以求自保的百姓们是带着什么心情这么做，做了这种事以后又会以怎样的心情去做下一次，带着怎样的罪恶感度过余生，所以特异点才有了夸张的这个版本。  
关于阿逾陀的百姓为何会选择留下，并选择让坚战成为领导人物，其实可以用肖申克里面一个词，“Institutionalized”体制化。阿逾陀对这群曾经被奴役的人来说是监狱，是苦难，但久而久之他们也依赖于这里，觉得自己离开了这里什么也不是，和外面格格不入。说他们可怜也罢，这确实是存活概率最高的一个选择。特异点的设定是城外恶鬼横行，有阿逾陀这个堡垒他们还可以固守，出去了就是一群荒野上的羊。而坚战虽然也有利用人们对他潜移默化形成的依赖以及害怕再被抛弃的心理循循善诱，可你也不能说他坏，因为他确实想保住阿逾陀。阿逾陀的百姓和他已经形成了一种相互依存的关系。缺少领导的百姓和没有国家的王。从他被赶出俱卢就知道了水能载舟亦能覆舟的道理，也在不断成长，从一个觉得“应该做正确的事”，觉得很多东西理所应当，到懂得人与人相互依存的利益关系，没有什么理所当然。这是特异点里面这位坚战的成长，也是他逆袭的关键。当然，我对原典中坚战成长的理解是，他急着王祭的那次是嘚瑟了，已经觉得自己很可以了，所以给自己埋下了祸根，豪赌后失去一切他才算是真的明白了除去那些被他赌掉的玩意他就是个普通人，没什么特殊，也不会一直受到幸运女神的眷顾。他看似牢牢掌握的一切可能稍有不慎就会一无所有，随后才学会了隐忍，在那13年磨砺了心性，最终东山再起。在战胜敌人之前首先必须战胜的还是自己的我慢和愚痴。当然，这是我看到的东西，因为我眼中的坚战从一开始就不是个道德典范，只是觉得作为一个失去一切后没有消沉，不断反思并积蓄力量，最终逆袭的人他很有趣。

迪卢木多：嗯，说起来就是一部屌丝坚战逆袭记嘛……  
坚战：至少不是像我3D那样的《霸道天神爱上我》，或者什么难迦马这种《正派清流与魔女相恋》的狗血爱情故事吧！我奋斗我有错吗！我奋斗我骄傲！全剧救我连条感情线都没有，就连我2D都还有《憨厚直男爱上精灵古怪小妖女》的傻白甜爱情，因陀罗那个锅帝还有《兄弟再爱我一次》这种打情骂俏的家庭伦理剧呢！一心为事业奋斗我容易吗我？！还有，谁是屌丝！？你说谁是屌丝！！！  
阿周那（阴沉）：所谓兄弟情可真是个塑料的玩意呢……这都能背刺我一刀。  
马嘶：魔女？谁是魔女你说清楚！  
难敌：你的桃子咋还酸溜溜的呢？  
怖军（委屈）：大哥，不要叫花仙小妖女好不好……  
因陀罗（认真接锅）：我打情骂俏……好吧，你说是就是吧。  
苏利耶：滚！谁特么跟你打情骂俏！

  
第八十一章 国王和妖怪  
当漆黑的巨人就要撞向城门的那一刻，不远处忽然传来震耳欲聋的脚步声……一个枯颅的巨人将阿罗瑜达一把推开。  
罗刹王笨重的身躯碾过娑罗树林，高大的林木被挤压，碾碎，发出此起彼伏的脆响，断木的尖刺扎得巨人嗷嗷直叫，黑血如同间歇泉喷涌而出。  
黑毛的罗刹拔起一根巨木，咆哮着朝枯颅的巨人冲去，如同一阵狂猛的海啸冲向如如不动的大山。  
光头巨人并未闪躲，他擒住阿罗瑜达的手腕，借力打力地将他摔向了遍地的罗刹士兵，随后乘势追击，一脚踩向了阿罗瑜达的胸口，谁知阿罗瑜达擒住对手的脚腕，一个拖曳将他拽向了断裂的古树……  
阿逾陀的百姓被两位巨人拳拳到肉的战斗惊得不知所措，城墙上扛着伤病奔跑的壮士也忽然停下了脚步，他瞪大眼睛想要看清巨人的面容，然而两位巨人的战斗每一步都是山崩海啸，尘土飞扬，唯一清晰可见的特征只有巨人锃亮的脑袋。  
阿罗瑜达通过幻术分出了无数个剪影，而枯颅的巨人通过移形与变身灵巧地闪避着分神的攻击，并时不时击打分神，以辨别哪一个是剪影。  
“呜啊！！！”  
随着一声怒吼，光头巨人抓住了阿罗瑜达本体的胳膊，一个肘击扫向了它的胃部，阿罗瑜达痛苦地叫唤着，然而从他口中喷出的并非胃液，而是腐蚀的毒火，光头巨人的腿部被火焰包围……  
虽然这毒火对于光头巨人来说并不算重伤，但短暂的分神让阿罗瑜达得到了喘息，它与光头拉开了距离，他召唤出比城门还高的巨弓，伴随着几声火山喷发般的弦响，几发足以裂石的箭失深深扎进了光头巨人魁梧的身躯，被割裂的血肉染红了满目疮痍的北城墙。  
“不！！！”  
如此具有标识性的光头，加上能与罗刹王匹敌的幻术与力量……怖军几乎可以确定，眼前这个挡在城墙前方的巨人，正是他的儿子瓶首……  
怖军想要大喊出瓶首的名字，却被坚战紧紧拉住，他的手心已经渗出了冷汗。  
他当然知道瓶首是来救他们的……  
可是……  
现在整个婆罗多都视罗刹为天敌，倘若人们知道怖军有一个罗刹儿子，他已经可以预见他们兄弟四人将来的处境。  
亦或是听见了父亲的声音，亦或是感应……那只受伤的巨人朝着城墙的方向看了一眼，随后毅然站起身，若无其事地掰断了身上的箭支。  
“喝啊！！！”  
瓶首大步冲向了阿罗瑜达，在黑毛的罗刹王再一次拉开巨弓，但光头却消失在了他的视野里，待阿罗瑜达回过神的时候，脑门锃亮的罗刹一个头槌将它撞向了地面，头顶的钝痛令他一阵晕厥。  
瓶首从背后擒住了对手，举着长毛的罗刹，朝着沙罗树林猛地又是一摔，一棵断木直接插进了巨人的眼睛里……鬼哭狼嚎般的惨叫吓得阿罗瑜达自己的罗刹兵都开始四散而逃……  
瓶首忍着剧痛拔出了身上的箭头，一箭一箭地捅向了阿罗瑜达的后脑，可怕的场面让城墙上的百姓脸色煞白……当那只罗刹王在他手里彻底咽气，光头的罗刹起身走向了城墙，满脸的黑血与刺鼻的腥臭让北墙的百姓如同置身血池地狱……  
在他们看来，这个刚从另一只罗刹王手里拯救阿逾陀的巨人也只不过是另一只魔物罢了……他们并不知道，眼前这个浑身是血的怪物，只是来寻找他的父亲……  
“阿……爸…………”  
脑门锃亮的光头巨人激动地朝着北墙方向走去，两只车轮般的大眼睛闪烁着兴奋的目光，他刚才确实听见了父亲的声音，现在，他迫不及待地想和父亲重聚。恐惧中，没人能听清他低沉的话语，在阿逾陀百姓看来这更像是巨人找到了食物或玩具后兴奋的叫喊而已。  
“还有一架百火神箭……我们还没输！”  
就在大部分人都已经吓得已经瑟瑟发抖时，一位独眼的男子控制了一架还剩几发箭支的弩车，战战巍巍地对准了正在接近城墙的罗刹。   
“不要啊！他是……”  
眼看弩箭对准了自己的孩子，怖军急得快要喷出火来，  
“他是罗刹。”  
坚战颤抖着竖起食指，示意他不要大声吼叫，怖军并不明白坚战的用意，只是从兄长的眼中看到了不可名状的恐惧。  
曾经发生在这座圣城内的故事早已告诉过他，什么叫做人言可畏。  
当弩车对准巨人，阿逾陀百姓眼中那只凶残而嗜血的怪物并未目露凶光，只是惊讶地扫视着城墙上一双双充满恐惧和敌意的眼睛。  
他并不是不了解人类与罗刹之间的恩怨，也听母亲说过，自己的阿爸，一位半人半神，和身为罗刹的母亲相爱，是多么艰难的事。可现在他只是想来救父亲，对城内的百姓并没恶意……  
他就像一个思念父亲的孩子，一心只想和阿爸相认而已。  
究竟哪里做错了呢？  
“去死吧，怪物！”  
独眼的战士抬起弩车，几发火矢朝着巨人的心脏飞去……  
“大家退后，我的传送术已经准备好了！老年人快跟不上你们的步伐了，但希望不算太晚！”  
火矢飞向罗刹的瞬间，漫天飞舞的花瓣包围了大山一样的巨人，在一道耀眼的蓝光中，整个庞然大物竟凭空消失了。  
“哪去了？！”  
“那只罗刹还会回来吗？”  
“我传得够远，那家伙现在应该已经在海里了。”  
白袍巫师大口喘着粗气，要不是手里还有个拐杖支撑着，吉尔伽美什都怀疑他会不会直接化了。他一本正经地宣布着危机已经结束，全然没有告诉任何人那个傻大个正在自己的阿瓦隆里。  
城墙上的百姓如同劫后余生一般松了一口气，但对于罗刹再度袭击的恐惧并未因此消减。  
“花仙……你又救了我们！真的不知该如何感谢你了！”  
“感谢说不上……我也不想死嘛……”  
梅林拄着开满鲜花的魔杖，在人群的簇拥里走下了城墙。  
欢腾的人海中，高大魁梧的壮士感激地看着梅林。他见过梅林的阿瓦隆，也知道，这位善良的好妖怪只是将自己的孩子送到了安全的地方。  
梅林向他点头致意，好让他们放心做接下来的事。北城墙的损伤还需要修理，此外，还要防止罗刹的残兵趁着夜色发起攻击。  
坚战很快就安排起了善后事宜。无种和偕天也跟着南丁格尔一起对伤员进行治疗。穿金戴银的英雄王将本想去战地医院帮忙的爱德蒙拽去检修维摩那去了，路上还一直骂骂咧咧地说要是Pushpak维摩那还能用，一只罗刹王算个老几，这座城已经经不起下一次攻击。爱德蒙本来不想管那架早已报废的玩意，却在达芬奇的软磨硬泡，吉尔伽美什的蛮不讲理，以及南丁格尔的郑重要求下答应试试看。  
相比之下，梅林并不认为维摩那这种神秘的古代科技产物能这么快修好。  
英雄王说的没错，阿逾陀现在需要一个强有力的后盾。  
而这个强有力的后盾他已经找到。

阿瓦隆的花园内，灿烂的阳光与芬芳的花海让从小在幽暗密林长大的光头罗刹看得入迷。当他发现自己笨重的双脚压垮了一大片花丛时，罗刹缩回了人形，可本身就比人类高大许多的大块头依旧被花园的主人发现。他就像一个调皮捣蛋被当场逮住的熊孩子一样露出了愧疚的小表情。  
“对不起……我不小心掉到……哎？你就是今天赶走我的花仙！”  
怎么也管他叫花仙啊！！！真是有其父必有其子？！当瓶首发现来者正是那个白袍的魔术师，他明显有些不高兴，但并没有伤害梅林的意思，而是老老实实地站在被他踩扁的花丛内，等着花园的主人从花丛里走来。  
“我是替你父亲来送饭的。”  
当梅林从厚厚的袍子里取出由棕榈叶包好的一包热乎乎的东西，浓浓的甜味让身材魁梧的大块头弯下腰，兴奋地打开了外层的叶片，果然，这里面满满当当都是金灿灿的糖球！  
“阿爸和我最喜欢吃的……炸糖丸子？”  
“你爹平时很能吃，但今天一直盯着一堆糖球发呆，我瞅着有些不对，才知道他其实想留给你吃……”  
雪白的糖粒，酥脆的外壳，香甜柔软的馅让这位刚刚还在气头上的大家伙两眼发光。  
“阿爸送给我的？”  
梅林点了点头，就这样，一只虎背熊腰，身宽体胖的罗刹像个收到礼物的小屁孩一样抓起糖球，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，还不忘塞几个油滋滋的丸子给身边香喷喷的花仙。梅林哭笑不得地接过糖球，估摸着阿尔托莉雅应该和他能有不少共同话题。  
“你多吃点吧，这都是你阿爸给你准备的……”  
花之魔术师对油腻的东西果然提不起胃口来，再说，食梦貘吃的本来也不是这个……谁料瓶首和他父亲一样热情，擦擦嘴后爽朗地说道：  
“你是阿爸的朋友，阿爸说好东西要跟朋友分享！”  
梅林噗嗤一声笑了出来，  
“是个好孩子……你的好意我心领了，但我是老年人，不能吃油腻的东西。都吃完吧……不够我再去帮你拿。”  
“老年人？可你看上去不老啊。”  
“你看上去不也不小吗？我也是妖怪，而且是千年老妖怪了。你叫我老爷爷都可以。”  
小罗刹瞪着铜铃般的大眼睛，惊讶地打量着这只花一样的妖怪，他原以为自己的阿娘已经是这世上最漂亮的妖怪了，没想到还有这么漂亮的妖怪。可惜是个老爷爷……  
“你是阿爸的朋友，那你也一定和阿娘一样是好妖怪。”  
“你的阿爸也是个好人……他知道我是个妖怪，但他相信我并不坏。”  
“所以阿爸也不会介意我是妖怪对不对？”  
仅仅是因为自己替他爹送了几颗糖球，这孩子就对自己放下了戒心……想起泛人类史中，这孩子从小就没有父亲的陪伴，却愿意为保护父亲做任何事，至死也想要通过压死更多敌人帮父亲争取几分胜算，梅林心中并不是滋味。  
眼前这个活生生的大家伙可不是为了完成某项使命而存在的。他不是那个为了用生命骗盎伽王的宝具，为胜利铺路的牺牲品。  
虽然完全理解坚战刚才的动机，但刚才弩车对准这孩子的心脏，他日思夜想的家人却都必须选择沉默的一幕却让人相当不好受。  
梅林本不会为人类的事情烦恼，但这只罗刹和自己一样并非人类，却为父亲站在了人类的一边。这样的存在，既无法被同族理解，亦无法被人类所接受。而这个孩子显然还不能完全理解这点。  
“当然不会。”  
看着大块头满怀期待的眼神，梅林百感交集。虽然阿逾陀需要一个强有力的后盾，但他并不想让这个孩子稀里糊涂地接下这个任务。因为……之后的日子对这个孩子来说并不容易。  
“那阿爸为什么不认我……阿爸不要我了吗？”  
瓶首突如其来的疑惑让梅林顿了顿，他摸了摸罗刹油光锃亮的脑袋，  
“孩子，事情没有那么简单。你的阿爸很想你……只是还没法见你。”  
“我也想阿爸了……当我知道阿爸在阿逾陀，可能有危险的时候，我想去保护他和叔叔伯伯们。”  
“好孩子，我给你讲个故事吧。”  
梅林在小罗刹身边坐了下来。  
“一个关于国王和他的妖怪朋友的故事。”

“很久很久以前，有一名勇敢的王子，他高洁而无私，一心为人民谋求福祉。他身边最好的朋友身份低微，但他从不介意这点。王子不知道的是，他推心置腹的挚友其实是一只妖怪。那只妖怪感激王子的善意，用自己的力量默默地保护着他和他的国家，却从不让王子知道……”  
这个来自遥远王国的故事让小罗刹听得入迷，一时间忘了吃手里的糖球。  
“为什么呀？”  
梅林接住了险些掉下去的炸糖丸子，塞给了眼前这个大家伙。  
“并不是所有妖怪都是好妖怪，那个国家的人民曾经被妖怪伤害过。虽然那只妖怪并不坏，但人们无法区分好妖怪和坏妖怪。国王和百姓都对妖怪恨之入骨。一旦身份暴露，他就再也无法呆在王子身边，保护他珍贵的朋友了……而且，如果人们知道王子和一个妖怪做朋友，王子也会被人们误解。妖怪一直隐瞒身份，也是为了保护他的朋友。”

“后来呢？王子最后知道他的朋友是妖怪了吗？”  
罗刹捡起地上被自己碾碎的花草，他似乎明白了什么，圆溜溜的眼睛更加沮丧了。

“没有哦~那只妖怪一直守护着王子和他的王国，直到那位王子加冕为王，再到后来寿终正寝，妖怪都一直以友人的身份伴其左右。他最珍贵的友人离世后，那只妖怪继续守护着他的王国，并决心带着友人的那份一起活下去。”

随着故事展开，被大块头碾碎的花草在法杖的魔力下缓缓复苏，满脸沮丧的大块头也咧嘴笑了起来。

“花仙……我知道该怎么做了。我也会像那位国王的朋友一样，偷偷保护阿爸，不让任何人知道的。”

（vanvan没想到吧~FGO与梅林传奇的梦幻联动……我也没想到……不看梅林传奇或者觉得串戏的小伙伴可以把它当做是梅林为了安慰小光头自己杜撰的故事~不必当真~）

小剧场：  
怖军：花仙你真是个好人！！！这世上居然还有这么善良，这么温柔的花仙……简直就像孩子的妈一样善良！（魔法梅莉应援队疯狂追星中）  
亚瑟：喂！过分了啊！儿子都有了还敢打梅莉的主意！  
阿周那：二哥，你就是喜欢人外吧二哥……！！！（日常Jo得丢人1/1）  
阿逾陀文明6即将进入比较稳定的阶段，不久就要回楞伽血战部分了……磨刀霍霍前我先养养肝去……

没沙雕用的科普：光头小罗刹瓶首（Ghatotkacha）  
没看过原著的小伙伴们应该也都听过这个名字了，因为小太阳的宝具把萨比枪毙，咳，力宝。这个宝具原本是用来杀娜娜的，但在他对娜娜用宝具之前被葵花骗宝，而骗宝就是用小光头来做的……罗刹在夜晚战力翻倍，所以那次瓶首夜袭的时候几乎逆转了战局，直接把俱卢那边的战力从优势变成劣势，死前还不忘多压死一波……真的是一切为了爹，不求任何回报，想想还是觉得挺心酸的。有些版本说瓶首死了葵花还高兴说反正他是罗刹，迟早要弄死。不知道是不是两边的学者互黑的时候塞进去的……不过就算葵花真的是那种除了对娜娜以外，其他人都爱咋咋地的病娇设定，奎周我依旧磕~这种病病的感觉更带感不是吗？（被剃头）  
小光头是娜娜二哥怖军跟罗刹女希丁芭的儿子，也算是怖军的第一个儿子。瓶首这个名字就是因为他光头得来的……光头出生后不久爹就离开了，因为他们还在逃难中。后来光头当了罗刹王，在俱卢之战里，因为爹需要，就毫不犹豫地参战了。他和激昂算是二代里面存在感较高的两位了，虽然交集看似不多，但不要低估民间艺人们的创造力~我绝不会告诉你们瓶激CP是什么，有这么个tag大家可以自己看看……感谢小伙伴介绍的夜叉迦那（yakshagana），最近在电视剧波鲁斯Porus里面看到男主和他的小伙伴们化妆成夜叉迦娜艺人还以为可以看到表演，用哪个故事来隐喻下什么……结果……hmmmmmmm……

第八十二章 折翼  
阿周那与迦尔纳，这对被命运捉弄的兄弟，从一开始就站在了不可调和的立场上，互为宿敌。最终，在俱卢之野，身负多重诅咒的迦尔纳，被阿周那以近乎谋杀的方式射断了头颅。  
这个故事，本应走向这样一个结局……  
到底是哪里错了呢？  
全都错了……  
天授的英雄，那个命运的宠儿，被诸神眷顾的大臂弓手，在不合适的时机做出了不恰当的选择……

烈日炎炎的天空下是黄沙漫天的荒野，贫瘠的土地上，遍地的断箭与血迹触目惊心。鲜红的血迹如犹如河流，一路朝着象城的方向延伸……  
奎师那焦急地驱赶着马匹，沿着血迹寻去。   
最初，这条红河非常宽阔，到后来，沿路的血迹也变得断断续续，它的源头即将干涸……  
不祥的预感涌上心头。种种征兆都在告诉奎师那，接下来的场面绝不是他想看到的……  
“盎伽王………！！！给我回来！！”  
声嘶力竭的呐喊从前方传来，奎师那勒住了马匹，跳下战车向前飞奔而去……  
他的帕斯还活着……  
然而，比彻头彻尾的绝望更可怕的，是命运给了你一丝微弱的希望，随后又毫不留情地将它掐灭。  
当那个血染的背影映入眼帘，奎师那甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
阿周那开弓的左臂被斩断了一半，另一半早已不知所踪……箭匣已经空无一物，神弓上燃烧的业炎也早已熄灭，然而他的右手依旧紧攥着甘狄拔，嘴里紧咬着断裂的弓弦，想要将弓弦重新套牢，可即便他能做到，他也无法再射杀那个远去的黑影……  
弓弦被他吃力地系上，却又啪的一声弹了出去，那一声断弦的响声仿佛将奎师那的心割裂开来，也抽走了射手最后的力气。断弦抽打在他左臂的断口，消瘦的背脊颤栗着，失去平衡的射手如同被雨水打落，身陷泥潭的清莲，跪倒在了脚下的血泊里。  
“为何不杀了我！！！？你在躲什么……你夺取了胜利，却要让我以如此耻辱的方式死去吗？！我不需要你虚伪的怜悯！！！”  
嘶哑的干吼如同困兽的悲鸣，血污与淤泥沾满了他的蓝白交织的战衣，齐肩的发丝沾满血水与汗水，紧贴着他的脖颈。记忆中百步穿杨，一尘不染的白衣少年，此刻如同垂落地面的金翅鸟，折断羽翼后从此再也无法翱翔于天空……  
即便如此，这只坠落的迦楼罗依旧拖着残破的羽翼，艰难地前行，追赶着早已遥不可及的太阳……斜阳下，那个染血的背影越拖越长，也越发黯淡……奎师那甚至可以听见密林之中，大地之下，那些被血腥的气息吸引的饿鬼蠢蠢欲动的声音，徘徊在荒野中的怪物早已迫不及待地想要将这位漂亮的神子分食殆尽。  
“帕斯！停下……”  
奎师那不忍再看下去，大步冲向了他的那罗，紧紧拥住那仿佛随时会消逝的背影，血污溅满了他金色的衣饰，断臂之处，血滴不断打在他身上。  
怀中的友人震惊地僵住了，许久都不敢相信自己的友人竟看见了自己这幅模样。当他反应过来这并非幻觉，他颤抖着用所剩无几的力气想要挣脱，逃离马达夫的视野，可他引以为傲的力量也早已抽离了他的身体。  
“帕斯，你已经做得很好了。已经足够……”  
仅仅是保持这种平静的语气，就已经让奎师那感到窒息。断臂的弓手机械地摇着头，沙哑地重复着一句话……  
“不……不要看……回去吧…………忘了你所看到的一切……”  
“帕斯，跟我回去。”  
奎师那从血泊中抱起失魂落魄的挚友，沿路上那条赤色的河流犹如一道裂口，将他与友人的影子都撕成了两半。  
“求你……不要看……”  
他的帕斯侧着头，努力想要避开友人的视线。他干枯的喉咙里已经喊不出一句完整的话，就连泪水与自尊也早已随着血液一并流干。  
奎师那小心翼翼地将他安放在战车上，轻柔地描摹着他消瘦的脸颊，将他凌乱的发丝拢在耳后，一点一点拭去他脸上的尘土与血迹，半晌，他才终于得以平和地开口，  
“我们回家。”  
听见这句话，一直不愿面对他的友人缓缓睁开了眼睛。弓手双干净明亮的眼睛此刻已经布满了血丝，马达夫眼中的自己，此刻是何等狼狈的模样？从自己浑浊的眼中又看到了什么呢？  
“我让你失望了，马达夫……”  
“你从未令我失望……帕斯。我的那罗……”  
奎师那俯下身，额头紧贴着友人额前弓形的提拉克，望着马达夫清澈的莲花眼，那双漆黑的眼中所有不甘与愤恨仿佛被一股清泉浇灭。他颤抖着抬起仅有的一只手，抱住了他唯一可以敞开心扉的马达夫。  
像是完成了最后的心愿，射手的呼吸正在渐渐变得衰弱，他似乎还想开口说些什么，却再也发不出任何声音了。  
马达夫……  
“嘘……好好休息吧……帕斯。等到了多门城，我会叫醒你。”  
他的帕斯闭上眼睛，无声地答应了他的请求，而那双眼睛也再也没睁开。  
当最后一滴血滴坠地，仿佛被抽走最后一丝力气，搭在他背后的那只手也随之滑落。  
“帕斯……没事了。我就在你身边……我一直都在你身边。”  
昔日意气风发，清秀俊逸的少年在遍地的曼珠沙华中永远沉睡了下去。奎师那静默地注视着友人的面孔，没有再说一句话。  
没有撕心裂肺的呐喊，没有歇斯底里的崩溃，也没有决堤的泪水。一切仿佛都静止在了这一刻。  
唯有鲜血染红了他的视野，泣血的孔雀早已分不清自己手背上的血滴究竟是来自帕斯干涸的断臂，还是自己的眼睛。

这一幕已然注定。  
这是新的故事必不可少的一部分。  
打败迦尔纳的英雄，只有一个。而那个帕斯……不在这里。  
你其实早就知道，不是吗，奎师那？  
你的慧眼早已看破了过去，现在与未来。你知道你所认识的帕斯不是完成这个使命的人。  
可你却向他隐瞒了真相，并默默看着他一步一步沿着既定的路线走向终点。  
成熟的娑罗树可以用繁茂的枝叶支撑起三千大千世界，然而这并非一株幼苗能够背负的东西。从保护兄弟的责任，变为保护般度族的尊严，再到一个国家的重量，乃至婆罗多的命运……  
对于一株幼苗来说，支撑到现在已经是奇迹。  
同样的种子，在同样的时节，也会因为不同的环境，生长出不同的模样……这里没有适合种子蓬勃生长的土壤，那株幼苗在这个扭曲的世界里注定会夭折。  
既然这个阿周那注定是个失败品，另一位阿周那会成为扭转大局的存在，那么何必留这么一个失败品，和其他的幼苗争夺养分呢？  
所以你任由你精心呵护的幼苗枯萎，以保护另一株幼苗。唯有这个世界的阿周那死去，难敌才会对般度族掉以轻心，给般度族喘息的机会……坚战才会不再抱有侥幸，开始依靠自己的力量。  
是你放弃了他……  
就像丢弃一件不趁手的工具。  
这都是因为你！  
比彻头彻尾的绝望更可怕的，是命运给了你一丝微弱的希望，随后又毫不留情地将它掐灭。  
你给了阿周那虚伪的希望。  
你虚情假意地陪伴他，引导他，却并未试图改变命运，也并未试图干涉他注定的结局。  
你罪有应得……

自从属于这个特异点的阿周那战死，这并非奎师那第一次在梦里回想起阿周那阵亡的情景。也并非第一次满头冷汗地醒来。  
他不记得自己是何时在沙盘旁边睡着的，沙盘上还留着自己跟迦勒底一行人演练战场上可能出现的情况时留下的痕迹。  
再后来，来自不列颠的女王说要提防因陀罗耆特的夜袭，于是走了出去，迦勒底的御主说会留意Archer是否回来，奎师那知道他们只是陪王出去找宵夜吃，并没有点破，而是留在营帐内小憩片刻，等着他的友人回来。  
此时，听着帐外的欢声笑语，他的帕斯八成也被拉去吃宵夜了。  
“烤好啦！这么多串……要不分狗头军师一点？”  
“怎么会多呢？对于吾王来说，这点烤肉塞牙缝……”  
“咳！”  
果然，欢脱的声音与浓重的烤肉味一起飘进了营帐里。  
“御主，这个外号……还是少用的好。”  
听见他的帕斯严肃地抗议，奎师那不禁莞尔一笑。  
“反正他自己从不介意，就你介意得不行。”  
“前辈，奎师那还在闭目养肝吧？”  
“就算能睡着，只怕也得被这孜然味熏醒了。要不Archer你挑几串给他？如果是你送，他一定会很高兴的。”  
没想到迦勒底的小丫头还挺懂人心……  
原本打算走出去加入那帮吃货的哥文达挑了挑眉毛，随后优哉游哉地回到了躺椅上。  
待阿周那拿着一包用棕榈叶包好的烤串一脸无奈地走进营帐，奎师那悄咪咪睁开一只眼睛，微妙的小动作却被阿周那看在眼里。  
“马达夫，你醒了？”  
“我一直在等着你呐。”  
头戴孔雀翎的雅度王子缓缓站起身，满眼的笑意却和平日里有些不同。明明是个凉爽的月夜，美发者的鬓角却被汗水沾湿，想必方才并不是一个好梦。  
“御主他们烤了点东西吃，要一起去吗？”  
迦勒底的御主经常说，没有什么是一起吃顿饭解决不了的，奎师那知道阿周那希望他的同伴们能够接受自己。一方面，奎师那为他有了新的同伴感到开心，但要说完全没有私心那也是不可能的。  
“帕斯……”  
在接过那包食物的时候，奎师那按住了友人的手背，“下一次战斗，让我做你的御者，随你出战吧。”  
考虑到奎师那身上中了娜迦毒，阿周那起初仍想婉拒，可这一次，奎师那的眼神却格外坚定。他不知道究竟发生了什么，但马达夫如果坚持这么做，一定有特殊的缘由。  
“怎么了，马达夫？”  
“你说过，等你能以阿周那的身份回到战场时，就答应这个要求。现在，盎伽王已经知道你是阿周那，他还会将这件事告诉难敌。你的身份已经不是秘密了。”  
他抚摩着苍白的面具，即便是隔着那层伪装，他也清楚地记得面具背后的轮廓。  
明明还是注定会失去……  
不论如何，在故事的结尾，他的帕斯都会离开。  
自己又在执着什么？  
唯独在此人面前，自己身为人类的私心与烦恼全都展露无遗。作为那罗延的化身，他的举重若轻，他的不偏不倚，此刻又在何处？  
“我会支持你接下来的任何决定，哪怕你要继续为盎伽王效力我也不反对。接下来的战斗，你要面对的不仅仅是正面的敌人。这一次，让我陪着你，帕斯。”  
“不，马达夫……”  
天授的英雄深深地凝望着那双璀璨的莲花眼，郑重地说道：“请一直陪着我。”

这一次，我一定会保护好你。  
两人心中，此刻想都的是同一件事。

与此同时，在大营中心……另一人也同样难以入眠。  
经历了一整天的战斗，俱卢的王储早已卸下战甲，披着波浪般的黑色长发在营地里来回踱步，不悦的心情都写在了脸上。他的亲兵们很清楚，还是不要打搅为妙，而这种情况下还敢和王子搭话的除了他那两位挚友，就只有那位神秘的仙人了。  
“善敌殿下，是什么让你如此烦恼？若是让我那爱徒看见，他会非常担心的。”  
这位飘逸的仙人依旧身着雪白的华衣，如同夜空中的皓月，永远以皎洁而光华的一面示人，背后却又隐藏着不为人知的黑暗。  
当难敌转过头，那双琥珀色的眼睛已经因为怒气变得血红，凶狠的杀意近乎要从他凌厉的眼睛里溢出来。  
“阿周那还活着！”  
半人魔的王子咬牙切齿地说道：“我提出要立刻杀了他，罗泰耶居然也反对！他居然还说……联军现在需要他！”  
比起劲敌还没死透这件事，更令他气恼的显然是盎伽王对阿周那的态度。孔雀仙人粲然一笑，青金石般的眼睛里闪烁着阴冷的凶光。  
“我的爱徒有说要放过他吗？”  
难敌停下了脚步。  
“这……倒是没有。罗泰耶说此战结束后，便会与阿周那决一死战。可是……他难道不知道那个预言吗？这家伙只要一天还活着……我就一天不能安心！”  
“那个阿周那会杀死他，为世界重塑正法的预言？我的爱徒能打破一次，自然也能打破第二次。”  
仙人宽慰地拍了拍王储的肩膀，意味深长地说道：  
“善敌殿下，我倒认为爱徒说的没错。与其大费周章杀了那位般度之子，倒不如趁现在好好利用。毕竟……作为工具人，他可是相当好使~~身为联军统帅，最大程度减小己方损失也是重要考量，我那爱徒满脑子都是打仗，这么想也是无可厚非的事。”  
听了孔雀仙人这套“工具人”的理论，难敌的心情似乎好了一些，但他们都清楚，只要阿周那继续在他眼皮子底下活蹦乱跳，这来之不易的心情随时会变糟。  
“退一万步说……就算你真要杀他，也犯不着亲自动手。”  
孔雀仙人挑着眉毛，瞄了一眼月夜下金光闪烁的楞伽城。  
“想杀因陀罗之子的人，不止殿下您一个。”

迪卢木多：Archer不愧是拥有四个老婆的男人……前几天才对哥哥喊破喉咙，转头又找小表哥撒娇！这后宫开的……666（日常diss阿周那1/1）  
黑呆：这样对得起那四个老婆吗？你不要的话德罗帕蒂我带走了。  
难敌：我都自愧不如了小娜娜~真是熟练啊！你就这么想要双倍的快乐？  
阿周那：……难敌你要点脸吧！马嘶和独斫都有了，还要缠着我哥！  
坚战：3D……其实换个角度想想，咱们也可以给盎伽王双倍，乃至五倍的快乐不是吗？  
迪卢木多：《这一拜》（桃园结义BGM）听腻了吧？我都懒得开BGM了。  
奎师那（嘚瑟）：帕斯至少可以在我这撒娇，迦尔纳做得到吗？！  
破喉咙：他也不会在你面前喊我呀……  
咕哒：今天晚上明明咱们是用孜然烤串怎么那么大一股醋味啊……  
难敌（瞪）：啥醋味？！  
咕哒：啊哈哈哈哈哈没有，善敌殿下你吃烤串吗？  
沙雕导演：不吃烤串也行，都来吃刀子吧~不客气~（面带微笑）

没沙雕用的科普：古印度战场上一些规矩—失去战力的人不能杀  
关于这里太阳为什么斩断了娜娜的左臂后就收手了，除了剧情需要，和娜娜这种情况下也活不了，还涉及到古印度打架的一个规矩，手无寸铁，无法战斗的不能打。其中一个例子就是广声和萨蒂奇的战斗，萨蒂奇当时没武器了，广声要杀他，被娜娜射断了手。然后广声就谴责娜娜说我和萨蒂奇打，你却偷袭我。娜娜的回答是萨蒂奇手无寸铁，你不应该这种时候杀。广声断臂后其实也应该算是退出战斗了，可后来萨蒂奇醒来看见广声后气得不行，下意识把已经断了手的广声杀了，这事是有悖于荣誉的，也为后来雅度族的内乱埋下了伏笔。同样的事情也可以见激昂之死。最后激昂其实也没武器，而且也近乎昏迷的状态下被杀死的。所以说，俱卢之战谁也别说谁没遵守荣誉啦，两边都一样的……战争就是战争啊。特异点这里娜娜手断了没法开弓，魔化小太阳就收手，没有补刀不是为了羞辱娜娜，是因为战斗的规矩，可这对娜娜来说是莫大的羞辱，也补了葵花一刀。惨奎师那惨。

  
第八十三章 罗刹双子  
自从五方阵（Panch Vaktram）被破除以来，楞伽的守军不得不与联军正面对垒。然而正面突破罗刹的防线并非易事。  
“东门由精通各种战略的钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）镇守，西侧则是拥有梵盾加护的阿底伽耶。那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka）在南侧，北门由因陀罗耆特亲自镇守。除了因陀罗耆特本人会出城应战，另外几侧的城门几乎都是坚守不出……”  
“那么若是让摩耶打造古代兵器，像攻打阿逾陀时那样强攻呢？”  
“开什么玩笑？在胜神者亲自统帅楞伽大军的情况下强行攻城？！上次在阿逾陀，我们之所以成功，靠的是声东击西，这一次若故技重施，只怕一边的部队会全军覆没。”  
沙盘前，面对金光闪闪的楞伽城，各国的将领都一筹莫展。弥迦那陀只身夜袭联军大营虽然未能导致像罗摩时代那次一样近乎全军覆没的惨状，但人们对于因陀罗耆特在正面战场上的力量早已心生忌惮。  
这是比五方阵还要牢靠的屏障。  
人们心里已经默认，要从正面击溃那位Atimaharathi希望渺茫。  
连日的战斗，双方都各有损伤，但也是凭借着盎伽王的破幻眼睛与哈奴曼不受法宝影响的天赋才未能让因陀罗耆特造成碾压性的重创。  
“踏上楞伽的国土以后，我们已经失去了本土作战的优势，借着对地形环境的熟悉，和与生俱来在密林生存的种族天赋，楞伽小的罗刹部族也开始不断骚扰联军后方与补给线……”  
孔雀仙人扫了一眼沙盘上的布局，随后在围城的军队后方一圈撒下无数黑色的小石子，看似对楞伽城形成合围之势的联军实则早已被两侧夹击，而补给线也随时岌岌可危。因陀罗耆特已经在渐渐走向胜利了。战事一旦胶着，他们可以以逸待劳，而联军根本耗不起。  
“此外，罗刹的细作也早已渗透至军中。他们拥有易形能力，我们的一举一动尽在他们的掌握之中。除了拥有破幻能力的盎伽王，以及几位法力高强的仙人们，其他人很难分辨。也就是说，我们的战略部署出了这间营帐以后就不再是军机。”  
“同理，我们也可以利用这一点。”  
沙恭尼捏着弯曲的小胡子，嘴角勾起一丝精明的笑意。  
“若传出去的军令是一套，暗地里行动的是另一套，因陀罗耆特的布防不就乱套了吗？”  
“那么舅舅打算扰乱因陀罗耆特正面的布防？”  
难降才说完，就被沙恭尼敲了一下脑袋，“谁说要对付因陀罗耆特了？那家伙一人在战场上就已经可以拖住一整支军队。就算城门大开，那家伙一夫当关，也没几人能活着进入楞伽城。”  
“最需要用甲胄护住的地方，便是要害所在之处。”  
盎伽王指向了布防最严谨的南门，“因陀罗耆特的弱点与要害，在此处。”  
营帐内陷入了一片哗然，和列国诸王不同的是，亦或是作为开启了上帝视角的局外人，亦或是前几天狗头军师的推演，迦勒底一行人并没有为这个决策感到意外，而孔雀仙人此时也正以诡异的目光看着这群来自异国的奇兵。  
“因陀罗耆特依旧要由我和哈奴曼正面迎战。况且……此次攻打南侧的目的，并非是攻破南门。”  
暗金的眼睛锁在了南门的大旗上，象征着罗刹双子的旗帜被盎伽王拔起，伴随着一声脆响，两杆旗帜被他捏得粉碎。  
“此次行动的目的，是南门的守将。楞伽的两位王子，那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka）。”

就算是最坚不可摧的屏障，亦有它的弱点。五方阵是如此，胜神者弥迦那陀（因陀罗耆特）亦非无懈可击。  
经历了这段时间的交手，不难发现，因陀罗耆特的弱点，正是他信赖的左膀右臂——他的兄弟们。  
根据《罗摩衍那》中的记载，在守卫楞伽的战斗中，因陀罗耆特为自己没能保护好弟弟们而悲痛不已，在罗波那的王子们近乎全军覆没，只剩下弥迦那陀一人后，他的怒火吞噬了整支猴国大军，还险些杀死罗摩的弟弟罗什曼那。  
如果因陀罗耆特的复活是想让楞伽重现过去的辉煌，弥补前世的遗憾，那么其中的遗憾想必也包括未能保护好家人的愧意。  
然而，当你自以为已经牢牢掌握对手的弱点，准备攻击破绽之时，对方是否又是故意露出破绽，等着你上钩？

楞伽城北，战斗的角声不知是第几次响起。随之而来的是鲜血与雷鸣。红发的枪兵驾着踏炎的战车驰骋于天地之间，追逐着流窜在云间的闪电，雷失与流火很快就遍布战场……  
连日的战斗已经让茂密的丛林变为荒芜的焦土，双方战士的鲜血染红了河流，大地不堪重负，不断发出悲鸣，回应它的却只有喊杀声，以及短兵相接的脆响。  
猴神肩上，左手开弓者屏息凝神，甘狄拔在他手中铮铮作响，密集的火矢如同骤雨落向了金光闪耀的城墙。  
失去了五方阵防护的楞伽城不再是无懈可击的堡垒，唯有极力还击，试图铲除这个威胁，然而哈奴曼一口气就吹散了城墙方向的箭阵。  
待城墙上的火力稍微削减后，天授的英雄对准了不断对联军士兵释放落雷的云层，受到哈奴曼加持的箭失卷起一阵狂风，将厚重的雷云推向了楞伽城上空。  
眼看那个因陀罗之子正在捣乱，魔太子分出好几个剪影，云雾中，胜神者的身影忽大忽小，忽近忽远，虽然盎伽王很快就找到了真身，但炎枪却只击中了水雾偏移后产生的蜃景，真正的因陀罗耆特已经直奔白衣射手而去。  
“你和这只猴子都一起死吧！”  
几道毁灭的光束从闪耀的维摩那射向了高大的猴神，一阵硝烟过后，巨猴化作人类的身形，而那位因陀罗之子亦不知所踪……因陀罗耆特正要追赶，盎伽王的战车却再一次逼近……

与此同时，楞伽城的南门方向，车底国的童护与他的好友沙鲁瓦王已然兵临城下。镇守南门的罗刹王子那兰陀伽与帝梵陀伽才刚登上城墙查看，敌军阵前，一个大嗓门的家伙就引起了他们的注意。  
“我是车底国的童护，你们的守将是何人？”  
“我们是罗波那之子，那兰陀伽与帝梵陀伽。”  
敌军阵前那人夸张地竖起耳朵，随后又轻蔑地嚷道，“啊？听不见，算了，反正你们不过是几个无足轻重的鼠辈罢了~”  
“你说什么？！”  
“明明有重兵把守，却像老鼠一样躲在城墙背后不敢开城迎战，你们甚至不敢正面面对自己的敌人，龟缩在城墙背后，想必是没啥能耐的废~物~吧。”  
看着两位交头接耳的罗刹王子，那个尖嘴猴腮的男人一边摇头一边夸张地长叹道：“当初横扫婆罗多的时候那么嚣张，现在只敢躲在巢穴里当缩头乌龟，你们是正在哭鼻子还是怎么了，连个脸都不敢露！你们这是气数已尽了吧？要不然乖乖开城投降，只要你们答应给我做牛做马，我心情好指不定就饶了你们。”  
“你算个什么东西！！！”  
“那兰陀伽，你忘了吗？兄长说过，坚守不出，避免正面交战，这是军令！”  
“切，早知道是两个没了哥哥什么也干不成的孬种，也没必要专门来挑战你们了。都多大了还要哥哥给你们擦屁股？”  
帝梵陀伽按住了被惹怒的兄弟，然而城墙下那位嘴臭的人类王子依旧嚣张地叫骂着，还越来越嘚瑟，连最初想要劝架的帝梵陀伽也气得七窍生烟。  
就在童护骂得正欢时，城楼上便万箭齐发，飞向了那个口吐芬芳的家伙，然而童护早就事先站在了弓箭的射程外，继续扯着嗓门对着城墙叫嚣。  
“这就是你们表达愤怒的方式？啧啧啧，我还以为你们罗刹族有多骁勇善战，没想到除了因陀罗耆特没一个能打的~我早就跟盎伽王说过，除了楞伽太子弥迦那陀之外，其余的废物都不足挂齿。他就是不信……还非要派我堂堂车底国的勇士来对付这帮砸碎，啐，真是瞎了他的狗眼！”  
童护身边的沙鲁瓦脸色一黑，虽然友人的口不择言他早就习惯，但连着队友一起骂要是传出去怎么说都不是好事。还没等他提醒，城门背后已经传来了一阵躁动……  
伴随着一声巨响，南门大开，披甲执锐，全副武装的守军如同决堤的洪水涌向了旷野上的士兵，童护与沙鲁瓦当即命令士兵准备迎战，而早已攒满怒气的罗刹双子已经驾着疾风般的战车冲向了联军阵列。  
“放箭！”  
盾兵起盾挡在前列，后排的射手搭箭上弓，密集的箭雨飞向了两位罗刹王子，双子交换了一个眼色，随后各自咏唱出了不同的咒语……当那兰陀迦唤来一阵暴雨，帝梵陀伽将雨点冻结，尖利的冰锥粉碎了箭阵，坠落的冰雨穿透盔甲，在军阵中开出无数血花。  
“分开行动。”  
“明白。”  
那兰陀迦与帝梵陀伽的战车忽然朝截然相反的方向分散开来，无须任何言语，仿佛有心灵感应一般，罗刹双子开始单手结印，一道闪电链在两辆战车间形成， 所到之处，盾兵的防御形同虚设，战象兵一片哀嚎……  
罗刹本身就冲动嗜血，今天还被童护骂得狗血淋头，一肚子的怒意尽皆化作暴戾与杀意。严阵以待的联军瞬间乱了阵脚，被怒不可遏的罗刹杀得溃不成军，刚刚还骂得痛快的童护一下子意识到了事情的严重性，带着车底国的士兵朝丛林方向后撤。  
“现在谁是缩头乌龟？！你个混蛋哪里跑！！！看我今天不活活拔了你的舌头！”  
帝梵陀伽原本觉得击溃敌军任务已经完成，准备回城坚守，而那兰陀迦却追了过去，誓要教训那个该死的臭嘴。虽然依旧心存疑虑，但帝梵陀伽为了兄弟的安全仍决定一起行动。  
一场追逐战就此展开……待童护与沙鲁瓦的部队逃至丛林边缘，一支埋伏在城外的部队露出了尖牙，毒镖与钉刺从密林中飞向了疲于奔命的将士。  
“狗屁预言说我要被奎师那杀死，没想到今天竟会被逼入绝境……不过这样也比死在那个牛倌手里好多了。就算是要死在这我可不想窝囊的死！”  
祸从口出的车底王骂骂咧咧地抽出了佩剑，回身迎上了罗刹双子的追兵。见友人如此坚决，沙鲁瓦也停止了后撤。密林之中必然还有重重埋伏，逃跑将不得善终，而正面迎战或许尚有希望。  
就在两人满头雾水时，一个声音从远处响起。  
“如果自我克制自我，自我便是自我之友。倘若不能克制自我，自我如敌而结冤仇。受想行识，五蕴六根亦可成为自我之敌，好好看清谁才是你的敌人吧！Twashtar Astra！”  
离弦的魔箭化作一片五彩斑斓的迷雾，如同洒红节漫天飞扬的彩粉(Kumkuma)，迷幻的光影使楞伽的士兵眼花缭乱，一时间，所有熟悉的面孔化作扭曲的蜃景……  
当童护和沙鲁瓦指挥着部队杀回前线时，罗刹的军阵里竟出现了诡异的现象……不知是愤怒让它们已经杀红了眼，还是鬼迷心窍，这群罗刹竟开始自相残杀。  
陀湿多法宝一出，罗刹双子麾下的士兵根本分不清友军与敌军，人数上的优势荡然无存。唯有魔抗稍微强大一些的罗刹，以及罗刹双子本身硬生生凭借幻术天赋抵消了法宝的影响。  
突如其来的幻术攻击让罗刹双子的注意力不再停留在臭嘴的童护身上，而是注意到了施展法宝的白衣射手——那位兄长也不可忽视的因陀罗之子。  
“居然敢对我们罗刹用幻术？！你还真是自信……”  
“这可不是一般的幻术，弥迦那陀(因陀罗耆特)又不在这里~你们解得了吗？”  
援军的到来原本让童护长舒了一口气，可是，当他看见为白衣射手驾车的御者是那位头戴孔雀翎的雅度王子，那张嘴又开始骂骂咧咧地嘲讽了起来。  
“哟，这不是雅度族的牛倌吗？放完牛又开始当车夫了？”  
“你除了嘴上能说还会干什么？不能帮忙就别添乱！还嫌自己惹出的乱子不够大是吧？没用的东西！”  
然而这位嘴炮王还没继续嘲讽，就被异国的女王用看垃圾的眼神盯上了，看着那位比罗刹女还要凶煞的女骑士，童护再一次回想起了被她骂得落荒而逃的恐惧，竟乖乖闭上了嘴。  
洛丹伦的异邦人虽然行事风格十分诡异，但作为盟友无疑是非常可靠的后盾。降临在战场的黑骑士仅仅带着她的三位骑士就径直冲向了狂怒的罗刹精兵，犹如黑色的镰刀，将罗刹的追兵硬生生截成两半……  
既然无法凭借军队的优势，与因陀罗之子正面交战在所难免。那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka）交换了一个眼色，驱着战车冲向了那名施展幻术的射手。  
“那兰陀伽，帝梵陀伽在此向你挑战！”  
楞伽的双子向对手一合掌，随后竟融为一体，变为一个双头四臂的怪物，四只手臂纷纷操纵着不同的武器。  
若是根据战场上的规矩，虽然双子的力量有所融合，但对阵阿周那时仍然算是一对一。阿周那知道这并非公平的战斗，但仍有十足的把握战胜双子，他举弓向双子致意，紧接着，幽蓝的魔焰窜上了甘狄拔的弓弦。  
“尽管来吧！”  
融合的双子点了点头，两张嘴也开始吟诵截然不同的法咒，一个唤火，一个唤风，受到强化的火攻几乎能达到法宝的威力。当龙息般的热浪扑向战车，奎师那催促着战马向侧面奔跑，避开火焰喷射，与此同时，几支魔箭搭上了甘狄拔的弓弦……  
颠簸的战车与混乱的战场并未能干涉左手开弓者的判断，魔箭离弦，化作月牙状的气浪，直接将融合的双子从中心切开，被射成两截的怪物竟并未死亡，而是分裂回了那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka），双子向两个方向分散开来，分别对准了射手的左右边。  
“帕斯，用雷！”  
伴随着结印，雷电在两人手中劈啪作响，一道耀眼的闪电链眼看就要在两人之间形成，却被第三股电流导走。落在地上的雷失将闪电链拉成了叉状，而天授的英雄则借此机会一箭命中了帝梵陀伽（Devantaka）的心脏。  
接下来，万分诡异的事情发生了，那兰陀伽并未对兄弟的死亡感到难过，而是奔向了奄奄一息的兄弟，两人再次融为一体，原本应该死亡的帝梵陀伽竟恢复了活力，再一次开始配合那兰陀伽开始施法！

“和妖连王相似的能力，就算断裂也能不死。不同的是，妖连王是一个人，这对兄弟是双生，也就是说，必须两个同时击毙！”

奇袭并没有想象中那么顺利……风云变化的战局，神秘莫测的敌人，这都是在所难免的事……然而迦勒底一行人终究还是低估了战场的复杂……罗刹双子的负隅顽抗仅仅是个开始。

童护：没了因陀罗耆特，你们都是弟弟！  
罗刹双子：你特么活腻了吧！  
阿周那（哭笑不得）：迦尔纳你其实很懂嘛……用嘴炮王激将……不愧是你。  
难敌（嘚瑟）：呵，派这家伙去骂街是有原因的。  
马嘶（吃瓜）：……不愧是吾友，用人不拘一格。  
围观群众（愉悦）：噢噢噢噢不愧是嘴炮小王子，这波嘲讽干得漂亮！  
童护：盎伽王是瞎了狗眼才让我来对付这俩弟弟……  
阿周那（阴沉）：你说什么？  
难敌（威胁）：瞎了狗眼的是谁你今天说清楚。  
马嘶（暴躁）：骂谁呢你个孙子！  
围观群众（怒）：奎花你赶紧剃了他吧！  
因陀罗：小朋友，你太年轻了……你知道当着一众扭曲的太阳厨辱骂迦尔纳的下场吗？看看我……

没沙雕用的科普：陀湿多法宝Twashtar Astra  
和干燥剂一样，这也是娜娜掌握的法宝之一，作用是让敌人陷入混乱，自相残杀，有点像上古卷轴5里面那个群体幻术。这个法宝在正面战场上通常没啥用，因为自己人也会受影响……但如果是在敌我差距悬殊，或者这种敌军和友军分开的追击战里用起来还是可以的……嘛，娜娜的法宝真的太多了，不知道这个特异点里挨个用不用得完……王财里收集的宝具多吧？娜娜身为天授的英雄掌握的宝具也不是盖的，说不定也有几件闪闪没有的……  
PS：顺带一提，罗摩衍那里面的罗刹双子并没有这么花哨啦，这里除了因陀罗耆特真的特别特别特别牛逼，其他的BOSS表现很多都靠脑洞，大家别当真~

  
第八十四章 盎伽王的宿敌  
楞伽城南，雷鸣般的弦响与血肉模糊的声音在旷野上回荡，阿周那已经不想再计算自己分别杀死了那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka）多少次……  
只要其中一个还一息尚存，罗刹双子就能无数次地通过共生的能力复活，复活后又立刻分裂，从不同的方向进行干扰，要一前一后地杀死他们根本不可能……  
这对兄弟若论实力并不算出众，但两只罗刹仿佛拥有心灵链接，难以预测的协同战术虽然不能击败左手开弓者，却也总能从甘狄拔的弓弦下苟活。  
“帕斯，他们在拖延时间，再不解决他们，之后会更麻烦。”  
奎师那扫了一眼旷野上移动的光影，午时已过，而战车拖在地上的阴影也越来越长……  
“马达夫，根据你的观察，有什么突破的方法吗？”  
阿周那从容地迎击着双子的攻击，将出谋划策的事习惯性地甩给了友人，奎师那并未点破友人在偷懒，嘴角却藏不住顽皮的笑意。  
“妖连通过粘合得以死而复生，唯有阻止他继续粘合才能杀死他，而这两个罗刹王子看似是用粘合共生，实则是通过分裂获得二次生命，也就是说……需要阻止他们分裂。”  
“明白了。”  
阿周那用一面土墙挡下了帝梵陀伽的刀风，随后以召唤出一面水镜破解了那兰陀迦的火攻，几支利箭穿过水帘，正中罗刹的头颅。帝梵陀伽感知到了兄弟的死亡，使用传送术迅速靠了过去……  
就在双子使用共生能力时，一条水蛇从水镜中腾空而起，朝断头的罗刹扑去……  
“净化的洪流啊，化作索套，将罪人绳之以法……伐楼拿之索Varuṇapsa！”  
水蛇死死缠住了共生的双子，当那兰陀迦的头颅再度睁开眼睛，他和他的兄弟已经被伐楼拿之索牢牢束缚，而阿周那这次直接将箭支对准了二人的头颅。  
“在阿奢尼的业炎中……化为尘土！”  
就在大臂弓手屏息凝神，准备放箭时，奎师那忽然策马前行，开弓的射手险些失衡，带着蓝焰的魔箭偏离了原有的路径，那兰陀伽与帝梵陀伽也毫发无损……  
“马达夫，怎么了？”  
“他们的援军也到了。”  
阿周那话音刚落，剧烈的震动让他险些摔下战车，他回头一看，方才战车所停留的位置竟插着一柄巨大的标枪，开裂的土地与粉碎的岩层让他瞬间明白刚才是多么千钧一发。  
“罗刹可不会跟你讲作战的规矩。看来因陀罗耆特知道我们要先从他的弟弟们下手了……”  
奎师那调转了战车的方向，大地的低鸣与强烈的震感已经让他猜到了来者的身份，果不其然，手持标枪的罗刹正驾着百匹骏马拉动的巨型战车飞驰而来……  
“是他……拥有梵盾的移动壁垒阿底伽耶（Atikaya）！”

楞伽城北，厚重的阴云遮盖着遍布旷野的鲜血与硝烟，赤炎与紫电在云霄中若隐若现。  
几番交锋，因陀罗耆特借着蜃景迷惑着枪兵的方向感，逐渐与盎伽王拉开了距离，这并非幻术，而是利用光线自身的折射与偏移让眼睛欺骗自己，即便是盎伽王破幻的眼睛也无法看透。  
“你的目标是我的弟弟们，对吗？”  
因陀罗耆特低沉的嗓音从四面八方传来，而盎伽王只是紧盯着一个方向，冷冷地答道：“没错，你现在若能战胜我，说不定还来得及。”  
对于盎伽王的部署，因陀罗耆特并未感到意外，相反，雷鸣般的笑声响彻云霄，笑声的主人仿佛已经胜券在握。  
“当猎人举起刀，自以为可以砍杀野兽时，野兽也会盯着猎人举着武器的手臂。今天，你不仅杀不死年轻的野兽，还会失去你的臂膀。”  
就在因陀罗耆特打算故技重施，利用盲点从云层里发起攻击时，几发闪耀的魔箭穿过层层雷云炸裂开来，强劲的气流蒸干了云层，也击飞了雷失……骄阳之下，维摩那闪烁着耀眼的金光。  
“哈，想玩捉迷藏先收起你这珠光宝气的玩意再说吧！”  
炸开云层的是一名中气十足的战士，他驾着带有狮尾旗的战车，漆黑的面甲映着他赤红的长发，摩尼宝珠在眉心的位置熠熠生辉。就算不看正脸也知道，是那个不知天高地厚的婆罗门小子活蹦乱跳地回来了。  
“马嘶，恢复得不错。”  
“为了换我回来你连妙见都不要了，要是不尽快恢复状态怎么都说不过去呢~不把那个朝你丢阎魔之矛的混蛋射成筛子不解气啊！”  
还没来得及寒暄几句，马嘶就将数支火箭搭上弓弦，对着因陀罗耆特的维摩那就是一番猛轰，然而神之战车非但未曾受到任何伤害，几发不知从何处飞来的雷失却将德罗纳之子钉在了战车上，鲜血从被刺穿的四肢喷涌而出，他强忍着疼痛想要取出手腕上的箭支，尽快用摩尼宝珠的力量疗伤，电流带来的麻痹却使他一时难以动弹……  
“罗泰耶，这下找得到那家伙了吧……”  
“已经很好了，阿修。”  
云霄之上的因陀罗耆特正要补上几箭，身边却不知何时出现了几支赤红的炎枪，如同红莲的花瓣将他的本体包围……  
就算蜃景有假，但对马嘶造成伤害的雷失是真的……  
当猎人举起刀，自以为可以砍杀野兽时，野兽也会盯着猎人举着武器的手臂。此言非虚。  
“因陀罗耆特，你误会了两件事……其一，你想要杀死的人从来不是我的臂膀。其二，你今天杀不了他。因为……能杀死他的只有我！”  
盎伽王话音刚落，燃烧的炎枪便同时朝中心聚拢，胜神者长啸一声，过载的电流在他身上四处流窜，仿佛这一刻，他已经化身为雷暴本身……  
“不论是他，还是你……今天都别想活着回去。”

“因陀罗之子……！！！这里将是你们的葬身之地！！！”

黑色的雾霭长矛上汇聚，阿底伽耶抬起手，对准阿周那的战车投了出去，奎师那并未直接避其锋芒，果然，长矛在空中分为几支，散落在周遭的土地上，裂纹如同闪电四散开来，战车周围的土地塌陷了一大片，稍有不慎，等待着他们的便是尖牙利爪和万丈深渊……  
“战胜幻境吧，我的勇士们！梵盾加身，幻象反射……Brahma Kavach！”  
当阿底伽耶展开梵盾，璀璨的光盾不仅包围了他的身躯，整支部队都笼罩在了梵天的加护之下……彩色的迷雾被尽数驱散，方才还在自相残杀，乱成一锅粥的罗刹军在恢复神识后恼怒不已，一时间，狂野的怒吼响彻战场。  
幻术被梵盾瓦解后，更加诡异的事情发生了——童护带领的车底国的部队竟也出现了不分敌我的情况……阿底伽耶的盾不仅仅能够抵御法宝，这一次，他还反射了法宝的效果！逆转战局的制胜法宝现在被返还到了自己的部队身上！  
“自作聪明的家伙，看看你干的好事！”  
看着完全失控的战局，童护把气全都撒到了奎师那和白衣射手身上，洪亮的叫骂就像一座移动炮台。  
“狗头军师和Archer专心解决那个大家伙就好，其他交给我们！”  
头戴孔雀翎的雅度王子与迦勒底的盟友交换了一个眼色，看都没看童护一眼便驾车驶向了密林，这让车底王险些驾着战车追出去。  
“可恶，你这是要临阵脱逃吗？！丢下这么个烂摊子就跑了？！”  
开阔的旷野并不适合战斗，面目全非的地形也限制了战车的灵活……而突然出现的阿底伽耶……是冲着他的帕斯来的。正如他所料，阿底伽耶并未继续攻击旷野上的联军士兵，而是追着二人的战车进入了密林！  
“果然是冲着你来的！”  
“什么？”  
奎师那并未回答，而是紧攥着马鞭，翻越重重障碍加速向前。他们并没有解释的时间……  
毒镖与钉刺呼啸而过，好几次都险些击中马匹。阿周那默契地拉开甘狄拔，带着蓝焰的魔箭一次次击飞穿梭于林间的暗器，此起彼伏的惨叫在林中响起，潜伏在密林里的伏兵被一一击破。很快，连同暗器划过半空的声音也消失了。  
战车停在了枝繁叶茂的雨树间，湿热的沼气令战马格外不适，森林中鸦雀无声，只剩下二人的呼吸……对于一片生机勃勃的雨林而言，这草木皆兵的景象并不正常，而战车前方的战马似乎也嗅到了什么，看上去十分不安……  
那只罗刹必然已经来到了此处。  
“现身吧！现在只剩你我了。阿底伽耶！”  
阿周那对着丛林一声大吼，而回应他的却只有树叶簌簌的声响，久久未能停止……  
不……那不是树叶的声音！  
战车前的战马不安地长啸了一声，奎师那想要策马前行，车轮却陷入了沼泽的泥泞中，巨大的雨树上，所有分叉的枝丫都变成了褐色的巨蟒与黑色的环蛇，两颗巨树如同合上的魔掌将阿周那的战车牢牢握在手心。  
他终于明白为何诺大的森林里，竟没有其他动物……这里早已变成了蛇窝！  
“吃吧，我的奴仆们，尽情享用你们的猎物~”  
阿底伽耶的笑声在林间回响，那家伙只怕已经借助幻术藏在了雨林之中。阿周那扬起甘狄拔便咏唱起了火神的咒语。就在他即将引发第二次火烧甘味林时，护在他前方的奎师那被几条巨蟒拖入了群蛇之中……  
天授的英雄立刻停下了咏唱，急切地想要抓住挚友的手，然而美发者却在巨蟒的绞杀中越陷越深，最后，他只来得及抓住友人头上的孔雀翎……  
青蓝的翎毛被猩红的血液染成了黑色，浸湿了他的手套，阿周那发狂似的拨开蛇群，想要救出身陷囫囵的挚友，好不容易才摸索到一缕头发……  
他用另一只手割开了巨蟒的腹部，冰冷的蛇血溅满了他洁白的战衣，他却已然顾不得令人窒息的血腥，像个野兽一样在群蛇的绞杀中刨着，当他终于找到那一撮长发的主人，眼前的景象令他心底一颤。  
从群蛇的绞杀中解救出的却并非他的马达夫……  
而是一颗鲜血淋漓的头颅……  
就在他捧着友人的面孔，近乎陷入崩溃之时，清亮而灵动的笛声响起……刹那间，虚空尽碎，映入眼帘的唯有友人澄澈的莲花眼。在危机四伏的雨林里，他平静地吹奏着金色长笛，如同在尖刺上歌唱的荆棘鸟。  
原本爬满地面的巨蛇与毒蛇竟收起了尖牙，跟着乐声扭动起了脑袋……随着节奏变化，被笛声降服的蛇群竟在战车前方让开了一条路……  
陷入泥泞的战车已经无法前进，阿周那与友人只得将战马与战车分离，两匹战马并驾齐驱，趁着蛇群暂时被控制的间隙赶紧逃离了这片被施了幻术的密林。  
“帕斯，没事了。”  
奎师那正要安抚地拍一下友人的后背，却被敏锐的神射手擒住了手腕，果不其然，那条根须状的血丝已经开始扩散……  
“马达夫……你做了什么？”  
“现在不是分心的时候。”  
忽然，奎师那勒紧缰绳，将战马硬生生调转了方向，而一柄标枪刚好擦着他的长发飞了过去，强劲的冲击直接将一课铁木刺穿。  
“我现在相信了，你真的是罗摩转世。”  
阿底伽耶的战车穿过密林，很快就追上了疲惫不堪的战马。他提着一杆棕榈树一样的铁枪，几只漆黑的环蛇在枪杆上嘶嘶作响。缠绕在巨人腰上的丛林巨蟒更是迫不及待地想要吞掉眼前的猎物。  
虽然因陀罗耆特曾经警告过他，罗摩的化身与因陀罗之子都是相当危险的对象，尽量不要同时与此二人作战，但谁又能放弃眼前这个机会呢？  
“刚才的幻术……是你的杰作？”  
陷入穷途末路的因陀罗之子并未惊惶，而是冷冷地注视着这位梵盾加身的罗刹。  
“当然。怎么样，这幻术的滋味不错吧？你还站得稳吗？”  
阿底伽耶嚣张地打量着眼前这位因陀罗之子，琢磨着要不要在杀死这个娇贵的天帝之子前让他体验体验那个窝囊的天帝曾经在楞伽遭受过的羞辱，而因陀罗之子却并未像他的父亲那样因尊严受挫而恼羞成怒。  
“呵……我最讨厌的就是擅自窥探我内心的家伙了。”  
天帝之子冷笑一声，面具背后那双漆黑的眼睛如同深渊……  
“试图窥探我内心的家伙……通常都没有好下场。你也不会例外。”  
陷入绝境的神射手拉开甘狄拔，轻声咏念，一支利箭在弦上成型。起初，阿底伽耶并不在乎因陀罗之子的法宝，直到足以焚毁三界的灭世之火覆上了箭端。  
“不……你怎么可能……？”  
罗刹王子难以置信地看着熊熊燃烧的魔箭，他见过这件武器，那正是生前杀死他的梵天法宝（Brahmastra）……一旦发出，根本无法逃离。他无论如何也不敢相信，那个不成气候的天帝竟会有如此强大的儿子。  
“你到底是谁……你和罗摩的转世并肩作战，难道，你是罗什曼那的转世？”  
阿底伽耶话音刚落，法宝便离开了弓弦，梵盾顷刻间碎裂。罗刹王子断头的瞬间，他听见了神射手的姓名。  
“我是婆罗多第一神射手，盎伽王的宿敌——阿周那。”

小剧场：  
奎师那打开直播间，为大家表演印度传统技艺：吹笛舞蛇  
阿周那赠送薄伽梵歌手抄本x100  
大力罗摩赠送乳酪x100  
坚战赠送桃子x100  
盎伽王：传统技艺……精彩绝伦。  
马嘶：吾友，别看了，再看那条蛇都被你烤熟了……  
难敌邀请童护加入直播间。  
童护（开麦）：牛倌你最近是缺钱花吗又来卖艺了！？哈哈哈哈傻缺蠢爆了！（以下省略5000字）  
奎师那（微笑）：各位老铁，给我再刷1000个火箭，我就给大家表演点刺激的~  
系统提示：奎师那获得火箭x10000  
系统提示：童护已被蛇咬死。  
系统提示：奎师那关闭了直播间。

没沙雕用的科普：阿底伽耶（Atikaya）  
这位罗刹小哥既然都领便当了那么就说说他在罗摩衍那里都是啥样吧。  
这位罗刹算是楞伽那边除了因陀罗耆特以外最厉害的一个王子了。和因陀罗耆特虽然不是一个妈，但由于因陀罗耆特是弟控所以没关系……（喂！）这位罗刹之所以很厉害是因为他正面接过湿婆的三叉戟，而且也精通各种宝具，跟罗摩的3D罗什曼那打的时候还可劲拼了一波宝具，但他有老干部送的盾（老干部怎么又是你乱赐福，How Old Are You!）所以3D怎么打都打不穿，直到后来哈奴曼的爹风神伐由偷偷开黑告诉哈奴曼，这个梵盾要用梵天法宝才能打穿，于是罗什曼那才发宝具打死了这个弟弟。特异点里孔雀仙人想把盎伽王塑造成新时代的罗摩，而娜娜又完成了罗什曼那的成就，阴差阳错地被当成了那对兄弟是否也是天意呢~呵呵哈哈哈哈哈（猥琐笑）  
奎师那：天意个鬼啦不就是你这个沙雕导演想搞事吗！明明我才是编剧！明明我才是GM！！！

  
第八十五章 貌合神离的联盟  
“盎伽王！你这是在耍我呢吗？！”  
童护压根没想到自己还能活着回去。在迦勒底一行人的陪同下回到大本营后，劫后余生的童护才看到盎伽王就指着鼻子骂了起来。  
“光是对付那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka）也就罢了，原本应该在西线的阿底伽耶（Atikaya）居然也在南门！你之前部署的都是什么狗屁玩意？！”  
虽然列国的将士早已习惯了这位车底国的名嘴，但难敌可没那么好的脾气，尤其是在挚友刚刚与因陀罗耆特经历了一场苦战，浑身都是血迹的情况下。  
“闭嘴，童护！之前是谁口口声声说除了因陀罗耆特其余的头领都不足挂齿，主动请缨去攻打南门的？”  
看着难敌血红的怒目，沙鲁瓦王赶忙拉住饶舌的友人，但童护却丝毫没有半分收敛，气恼地嚷道：  
“那他至少不该派那个车夫之子前来支援！”  
“要不是Archer前来支援，你们早就被罗刹双子收割了，那俩家伙我记得是想拔了你的舌头吧，还有嘴在这说？”  
骑士王冷冷地瞪了一眼情绪失控的童护，“现在你苟活了下来倒想反咬我们一口？想不到你和某个老东西一样都挺喜欢翻脸不认人。”  
“要不是那个车夫之子自作聪明使用幻术，被罗刹反将一军，我的部队也不会死伤惨重……”  
童护龇着牙，愤恨地说道：“一定是那个牛倌的馊主意！否则谁会蠢到在罗刹面前使用幻术……那混账东西早分明就是想阴我一把！我倒是活下来了，那些被误杀的战士，还有那些误杀了同伴的战士，他们呢？”  
“你竟敢污蔑瓦苏戴夫！”  
童护提出的阴谋论直接惹怒了一位雅度族的战士，在萨蒂奇拔剑之前，摩揭陀那边也有人拍案而起。  
“萨蒂奇，你是条好狗，但你主子是个什么东西你心里有点数吧？对着谁狂吠呢？”  
“妖连，你怎么不说说你自己是个什么东西！”  
“因陀罗耆特还没死呢。现在内讧是想给谁看笑话？”  
这场兴师问罪很快就变成了几方势力翻旧账的闹剧，哈奴曼显然很不喜欢这样的场面，失望地离开了营帐。这个罗摩曾经竭尽全力去守护，如今早已貌合神离的婆罗多，或许并不需要一个强大的外敌来毁灭。  
原本想要继续辩驳的骑士王陷入了沉默。童护这家伙虽然嘴臭得令人发指，但能为士兵的牺牲感到悲伤的家伙也并非一无是处。  
况且……狗头军师的想法一向让人捉摸不透，总是给她一种表面上对御主维持友好，实则有所保留的感觉。这剑拔弩张的局面，并非几个外邦人能够论断的。  
迦勒底的御主也露出了复杂的神情。毕竟，根据泛人类史的记载，奎师那是会杀死童护的人。那么这里自然不排除互坑的可能性。更令她煎熬的是，就算狗头军师坑了队友，她也必须像共犯一样藏着掖着死不认账。  
“奎师那和富军（娜娜马甲）为何没跟你一起回来？”  
盎伽王这样一提，大家在发现奎师那和白衣射手都不在附近。  
“牛倌和那个车夫之子见了阿底伽耶就吓得屁滚尿流，临阵脱逃，罗刹追着他们进了密林。”  
童护漠不关心地说道：“现在八成已经去见阎魔了，哼。就算那两个逃兵能留得狗命回来，我也饶不了他们！”  
“哎呀，这死法也未免太窝囊了吧。”  
沙恭尼眯着小眼睛幸灾乐祸地调侃道：“稍微有点血性的战士也不会临阵脱逃呢。”  
“有血性的战士？你是不是太抬举那家伙了？”  
孔雀仙人倒是没有那么得意，那双深蓝的眼睛只是露出了他惯有的轻蔑之色。他并不相信奎师那已死。和他一样认为事情并没那么简单的是盎伽王。  
“那人不会死在阿底伽耶手里。”  
“我就不明白了，那个车夫之子到底哪点值得你如此看重？”  
正在童护可劲表达不满的时候，一支燃烧的魔箭飞入营地。与魔箭一同落地的，还有一颗巨大的头颅……士兵们小心翼翼地凑上前去查看，那颗头颅竟是因陀罗耆特的弟弟阿底伽耶！  
“什么？！阿底伽耶死了？！”  
在场所有人都陷入了震惊之中，看着箭上深蓝的翎羽，盎伽王并未感到一丝意外，他朝着箭支飞来的方向望去，迎面走来的，正是头戴孔雀翎的雅度美男子，以及神秘莫测的白衣射手。  
“他杀死了阿底伽耶？”  
“一名车夫之子……怎么可能做得到？”  
人群中不乏质疑的声音，而难敌与孔雀仙人脸色则有些难看。奎师那笑盈盈地向孔雀仙人打了个招呼，仙人的手指漫不经心地扣了扣手腕上的银环，似乎有所指。白衣射手见状，阴沉地瞪了两人一眼，凌厉的目光如同利箭。  
“阿底伽耶已死。尽管准备下一步的部署吧。”  
与射手平日里表现出的隐忍与低调不同，这一次，他丝毫不掩锋芒，并始终意味深长地盯着盎伽王身边的二人。  
“童护，你现在明白了吗？我为何会如此看重这位勇士。”  
当盎伽王走上前去，阿周那移开了他的眼睛，但这所有微妙的反应都被对方看在眼里。当他察觉到阿周那对难敌的杀意，这其中缘由，他已经猜到十之八九。  
“做得不错。我的宿敌。我就知道你不会这样死去。”  
“若是要杀我，你最好亲自动手。”  
阿周那如此单刀直入的言辞让奎师那也有些意外，他轻轻扯了一下友人的衣角，左手开弓者却完全没有听劝，只是深深注视着永夜中的太阳，咬牙切齿地说道：“若是死于阴谋，对我来说将是莫大的耻辱！”  
如果换了任何人，第一反应都是会反驳说阿周那的指控毫无依据，而盎伽王竟坦然答道：  
“对我来说亦是如此。若要用阴谋害死自己的宿敌，对我来说不是胜利，是耻辱。”  
一瞬间，车轮陷入泥泞的太阳被自己射杀在俱卢之野的一幕再度从眼前闪过，阿周那的呼吸忽然变得急促了起来，  
“怎么了？”  
“……闭嘴。”  
阿周那已经顾不得刚才自己说了多么失礼的话，只是极力掩饰着早已失控的情绪，大步走向了自己的营帐，迦勒底的御主大老远都能感觉到，他此时的心情一定糟透了。  
“哟，不错呀小哥，知不知道你已经达成了罗什曼那当年的丰功伟绩！！！”  
路上的马嘶正要跟他打个招呼，阿周那却低垂着头，一步也未曾停下。奎师那尴尬地表示阿周那应该是太累了，所幸马嘶对这种小事并不记仇。  
“难敌，罗泰耶，今天要不要设宴庆祝一下？”  
“别闹了阿修，因陀罗耆特才死了弟弟，指不定会做出什么来。”  
“好吧，不管你们作何打算我都奉陪！哈哈哈哈哈~！”   
托他的大嗓门，整个营地都高喊起了“罗什曼那”，欢呼声此起彼伏。  
而一举成为英雄的主角却根本无心庆祝。阿周那回到自己的营帐后就一言不发，垂头丧气的样子丝毫不像凯旋而归的勇士，这幅心事重重的样子让友人格外担心。  
“帕斯，你刚才……”  
“我知道，我刚才失态了。”  
“让我看看……”  
奎师那伸手想要摘下阿周那脸上的面具，却又一次被握住了手腕。  
“先让我看看你手上是怎么回事。”  
虽然并不想让友人担心，但奎师那还是默许他解开了手腕上那一圈圈沉甸甸的首饰，随着手上的饰物被一件一件卸下来，被蛇后留下的黑色印记也渐渐露出了狰狞的面目。原本停留在脉搏附近的血丝已经开始扩散，就像毒草的根须深深扎进了他的骨髓，最显眼的那支正在渐渐伸向他的关节。  
完整的祭器一旦开裂便难以复原。  
‘它会慢慢腐蚀你作为人类的血肉之躯，每一次使用咒语，施展法术都会加深毒性的侵蚀，让你感受到钻心的疼痛，最后，你的身体将会从内部溃烂，在极大的痛苦中死去。’  
“马达夫，你从一开始就知道，对吗？所以你才坚持要做我的御者，陪我出战……”  
奎师那将另一只手覆在了友人的手背上，意味深长地说道：  
“你现在相信了吗？就算迦尔纳真的有你所说的那么公平，他身边的人……也不会让你和你的兄弟们活着等到那场决斗。”

“现在人人都管他叫罗什曼那，反倒便宜了那家伙……”  
孔雀仙人的营帐内，俱卢的王储正闷闷不乐地抱怨着借刀杀人失败，还替他人做嫁衣的事，孔雀仙人倒悠然自得地拿起一本桌上的典籍，翻了几页后又皱着眉头随手丢开，“我不是说过吗，关于如何处置般度之子，我的爱徒自有打算。而我那爱徒只会做出对你有利的判断。现在费力不讨好，你还得跟他解释，何苦呢~”  
“我……”  
难敌气不过，却又无法反驳，只得在营帐里喝起了闷酒，而那位高贵的仙人并未对王储在自己营内饮酒的行为有什么不满，反而被他明明不高兴却因为理亏哑口无言的样子逗得有些发笑。  
“殿下，往好的想，这一战下来，那位工具人帮我的爱徒除掉了一个心腹大患，奎师那呢，不但加剧了娜迦毒，还引得童护愈发猜忌，对我们也没什么实质性的坏处。”  
“没想到……阿底伽耶居然会输给他。”

“阿底伽耶当然会输给他。否则，阿周那也不配作为我的宿敌。”  
帐帘被掀开，盎伽王先是向上师行了个礼，随后走向了正在喝闷酒的友人。难敌仰望着友人凝重的面孔，“你是来兴师问罪的？阿周那的行动是我泄露给阿底伽耶的。”  
盎伽王皱起了眉头，却并不打算兴师问罪，而是平静地陈述了一个事实。  
“这么做，不论是对你的名誉，还是对接下来的战斗都毫无益处。”  
“那你答应他要和他战后决斗又有什么好处！”  
难敌将酒杯重重地扣在案上，那双琥珀色的眼睛变得血红，闪烁着极其复杂的情绪。狰狞的鳞片在他俊美的面孔上若隐若现。  
“没错，对于战士而言，光明正大的决斗才是荣誉的做法……世人皆相信阿周那将击败你，带着般度族走向胜利，重塑正法……我不信什么狗屁预言……可我输不起！即将面对生死之战的人是你……我输不起！”  
若是换作任何人，他都会暴跳如雷，歇斯底里地大闹一场，可每当他看见友人带着缺口的耳垂，都只会感到如鲠在喉。  
国家，王位，名誉，这些都是即便失去他也有信心再度夺回来的东西。只要罗泰耶还在身边……  
但他绝不能再一次失去他的太阳。  
盎伽王轻轻顺过友人的肩膀，待他的呼吸稍微缓和一些，才缓缓开口。  
“吾友……我把阿周那留到最后并非因为战士的荣誉亦或我个人的偏好。我这么做是因为这可以减少不必要的牺牲。我和阿周那的较量，由我二人单独解决即可，无须将俱卢，幽界，乃至整个婆罗多的存亡都牵连进去。你是要成为大地之主的人，不可意气用事。”  
他紧贴着友人的前额，如同起誓般郑重地说道：  
“相信我，那些子虚乌有的预言，我能为你打破一次，也能打破第二次。”  
岂止是打破了一次预言呢……  
一丝难以察觉的笑意掠过了孔雀仙人的嘴角。  
一个故事之外的人，又如何会被故事中的预言所影响？  
决定哪方取得胜利的并非预言或正法，而是人心。殿下，让俱卢子民抛下那些教条，转而追随您，才是您赶走般度族的关键。因此，爱徒的担忧也是很正常的。若手段不够干净，暴露的不仅是阴谋，还有恐惧。  
得知殿下对对手产生了恐惧，人们对您的敬畏也会递减。明明有爱徒这支最锋利的枪，又何必冒着名誉受损，自损八百的风险借刀杀人呢？   
所幸这次借刀杀人做得还算干净……除了那罗延那家伙以外，没人会相信。

与此同时，楞伽的皇宫……阴云笼罩着辉煌的城堡，金色的城墙在闪耀的电光下泛着幽冷的寒光。超度的颂词伴随着祭火飘向电闪雷鸣的天空。   
“阿底伽耶……这一次，我这个没用的兄长又没能保护好你……”  
将祭品投入火焰后，身着素衣，披头散发的罗刹王子失魂落魄地走进了幽暗的庙宇。在他的其他弟弟，以及将士面前，他未曾落泪，可是，在这个暴雨也无法企及的秘所，却传来了水滴落地的声音。  
“下定决心了吗？”  
“是你！”  
换作平时，因陀罗耆特绝不会注意不到昏暗的灯火下，一个消瘦的黑影早已等候多时。壁灯上的火光仅仅映照出他半张面孔，另一半则被隐没在了阴影之中。  
“主母绝不会同意。”  
“主母虽然强大，但她并不能直接干涉世局……我们不能坐以待毙？”  
“坐以待毙？我还没死呢！”  
高傲的魔太子抬高了嗓音，似乎又变回了平日里那个不可一世的Atimaharathi。他转身便要离去，然而回应他的却只有一串尖刻而诡异的笑声。  
“归根结底，我们不过是主母创造出来的复制品罢了，和那个特殊的存在是不同的。否则……阿底伽耶死的时候，主母在哪里？”  
庙宇内的脚步声戛然而止，紧接着，传来了一阵撕心裂肺的嚎叫。  
“不许你再说出侮辱主母的话。”  
“呵……不敢，不敢……”  
因陀罗耆特松开了那人的下巴，低沉的嗓音如同潜伏在黑暗中的环蛇。  
“说出你的打算。”

小剧场：  
迪卢木多：下面为大家汇报一下今天发生在联军军营里的情况：首先，那对兄弟当众撕起来了，虽然他们吵架的内容没人知道，但各回各家后，Archer的挚友奎师那和Lancer的挚友难敌都不约而同地病娇了起来！那么问题来了，这对兄弟之间到底说了些什么？  
咕哒（扑通扑通）：……不太好……我大老远看着都感觉剑拔弩张，仿佛随时会亲上去的样子！  
奎师那（故作淡定）：就是某个贫嘴的家伙说了讨打的话，我的帕斯喊他闭嘴，行了，别采访了。  
难敌（阴阳怪气）：呵，还能有什么，某个白莲花说什么是我兄弟就来砍我，然后别扭地回去哭唧唧了。  
马嘶（不明真相）：啊？我也不知道，要是罗泰耶不高兴那我更应该去陪着他了。罗泰耶！罗泰耶你还好吗……（大声）

  
第八十六章 潜入:狮子岩(上)  
迦勒底的御主是大半夜被马修叫醒的。狗头军师神秘兮兮地让大家去他的营帐一聚，还特意叮嘱不要被盎伽王的人发现。待一行人鬼鬼祟祟赶到奎师那的营帐时，狗头军师和Archer正指着沙盘上一块突兀的巨岩热火朝天地讨论着。  
迦勒底的御主一看地理位置和形状，还特地揉了揉眼睛以确保自己没看错，那不是斯里兰卡著名旅游景点，传说中的狮子岩——锡吉里耶Sigiriya吗？  
狮子岩据说是至少公元400年建成的世界奇观，那是一座建立在一块200米高的巨石上的宫殿，也就是说，巨岩本身出现得要比泛人类史中所记载得还要早！其陡峭的岩壁让人很难想象当年的建筑师是如何把成吨的大理石运上岩顶。  
斯里兰卡为了吸引游客，特意将这块巨石和罗波那联系在了一起，没想到居然真的和古老的楞伽有关？   
见到睡眼惺忪，仿佛身体被掏空的盟友，奎师那双手合掌，露出了一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。除了这位橙发女孩和她身边披着紫色甲胄的女骑士，这里并没有正儿八经的人类，一群精神抖擞的英灵中，这位满脸肝疼的盟友看上去就更惨了。  
头戴孔雀翎的美男子挑着漂亮的眉毛，疯狂暗示地看了一眼身边的躺椅，御主虽然没忍住打了个哈欠，但随即很快淡定地摇了摇头，  
“没关系，肯定是有急事吧。”  
阿周那对御主的觉悟十分赞赏，单刀直入地分享起了自己侦查到的信息。  
“这里……这座被荒废的行宫，今夜突然有部队调动。是非常隐秘的行动，直觉告诉我，他们在谋划不得了的事。狮子岩的地形特别，陡峭的地势易守难攻……但除了其地理优势以外，由于是一座孤岛，在补给上依旧依赖于外部，战略意义并不高。因此，我非常在意为何因陀罗耆特会突然派兵前往此处。”  
他随后指向了狮子岩附近的山头，“在此处用千里眼查看后发现，他们似乎在准备什么仪式。”  
“火祭……”  
奎师那立马想到了这个词。  
“还记得《罗摩衍那》中，因陀罗耆特是靠什么让猴国全军覆没吗？这也是梵天的赐福。在开战之前，只要按照指示进行一场火祭，就能确保那一战必胜。然而这个特殊的火祭有一个弱点……”  
“破坏火祭的人也注定会杀了他。”  
迦勒底的御主回想起《罗摩衍那》的记录，因陀罗耆特凭借火祭的赐福几次险些让罗摩的部队全军覆没，最后，是维毗沙那点出了因陀罗耆特的伎俩，让罗什曼那去破坏火祭才杀死了因陀罗耆特。看样子，虽然罗摩时代发生的故事在特异点已经有了许多变化，但这一点并未改变。  
“这也是为何因陀罗耆特最初并未启用火祭？身为现今三界唯一的Atimaharathi，他对自己的实力有绝对的自信，不会轻易赌上自己的命运？”  
“也就是说，现如今他也没有绝对的把握获得胜利。他怕了。”  
骑士王瞄了一眼沙盘上的巨岩，暗金色的眼睛里闪烁着饱满的战意。  
“何时动身？”  
“今夜。”  
奎师那果断的回答让骑士王难得地对狗头军师露出了几分赞赏。  
“对罗刹进行夜袭？这就相当于罗刹在白天来偷袭我方营地……黎明之前如何？”  
兰斯洛特依旧记得自己在因陀罗耆特夜袭时试图杀死他，在拼尽全力后却未能伤他分毫。这件事对在剑术与武艺上拥有绝对自信的兰斯洛特来说确实是不小的打击。而罗刹在夜间的作战能力也令他印象深刻。  
“夜间行动对我们来说没有任何优势。对方也是这么想的。今夜才调至锡吉里耶的部队，必然也破绽百出。过了今天，想要破坏祭祀的术式只怕也没机会了。”  
在这之前，如果有人说要对罗刹进行夜袭，迦勒底的御主一定会觉得这人疯了，然而接下来，他们还真打算执行这个疯狂的任务。  
“记住，这次行动是绝对的秘密，不能告诉盎伽王，甚至哈奴曼也不能知道。”  
“哎？为什么？哈奴曼不是我们这边的吗？”  
“虽然是知难而上，但根据战斗的规矩，夜袭说什么也不太光彩~所幸诸位本就是异邦人，不受婆罗多的规则所束缚。”  
双方达成一致后，奎师那特意叮嘱了几句话，迦勒底的御主虽然感觉有些奇怪，但并没多想，一拍胸脯豪爽地答应了下来。看样子，这个罗摩的转世还是会在意自己在哈奴曼心中的形象呢。毕竟，罗摩可是个正直到木讷的正人君子，而狗头军师的行事风格几乎和罗摩完全相反。  
“放心，这算啥不光彩啊，明明是高难任务……”  
奎师那笑眯眯地审视着几位不讲规矩的盟友，从未感到这帮胡来的队友如此可靠。  
“因陀罗耆特此番必然会汲取生前的教训，若是你明目张胆地破坏火祭，他必然会避免直接与你交战。因此，此次行动的目的并非‘破坏’火祭。而是只需要在术式上做一点小小的改动……让因陀罗耆特误以为火祭已经完成，然后在正面战场上杀了他。”  
“改动？”  
由于会涉及到婆罗多的一些秘密的术式，实际操作十分精细，且只需要由阿周那单独完成，迦勒底一行人识趣地离开了营帐。两人交谈了好一阵，Archer才把御主叫回来。  
之后，奎师那又安排了一些行动上的分工，例如让骑士王一行人潜入并故意被发现，而阿周那和迪卢木多则从狮子岩最陡峭的一面进行潜入。阿周那破坏仪式的时候，迪卢木多负责放风和引开任何可能前来的守军。

“帕斯，我希望破坏火祭，并最终杀死因陀罗耆特的人是你。”  
奎师那牵过着友人的手，隔着白色的手套，阿周那依旧能感觉到，挚友的手心格外冰凉。  
明明是在炎热的夏夜……  
“我想让整个婆罗多都看到，能杀死一名Atimaharathi的人，不是盎伽王，而是阿周那。”  
“我不会让你失望的。”  
阿周那没有任何犹豫便答应了下来，正要动身，却被牢牢地拉住了手腕。  
“马达夫，你不能再跟着我出战了。”  
他注视着那双莲花眼，坚决地说道：“如果你的娜迦毒继续恶化，我不能保证自己还会继续冷静地执行任务。”  
奎师那脸上的失落感溢于言表，但最终还是拗不过固执的友人。  
“好……我不去。但答应我一件事。如果盎伽王问起，不要告诉他你今天做了什么,哪怕对他撒谎。若你成为杀死因陀罗耆特的英雄，那么你现在在军中的威望……就算不足以威胁到盎伽王，也足以令难敌忌惮。阿底伽耶的事就是最好的证明。”  
阿周那迟疑了片刻，然而看着美发者金色的手环下四处蔓延的红丝，他最终还是点了点头。  
“明白了。接下来……即便是对盎伽王我也会有所保留。”  
大家毫无保留，精诚合作的日子……就这样结束了吗？  
不仅仅是迦勒底的御主，骑士王和迪卢木多也露出了百感交集的神情。  
他们终究还是会成为敌人，针锋相对……这一天不远了。必须早日认清这个事实。  
修复特异点，修正历史的走向……也包括……这一环。  
Archer和骑士团先一步去做准备，而迦勒底的御主则多留了一会。狗头军师察觉到了她们的心情，却并未道破。若不是因为修复特异点的必要，或许，这群异邦人从一开始都不会和自己站在同一个立场。  
这样也好……  
接下来他要做的事情，他们是不会喜欢的。  
这也是为什么他从一开始就有意和迦勒底保持距离。  
“别露出这样的表情啊~接下来不管发生什么，都算到我头上好吧~”  
原本他只是想要打趣地逗逗这位异邦小丫头，但迦勒底的御主抬起头时竟一脸认真地看着他，接下来的话，也让他收敛了那幅俏皮的表情。  
“狗头军师……不论如何，请一定要陪着Archer，一直到特异点修复之后。他不能第二次失去你。直觉告诉我，如果你身上再发生什么……Archer真的会出事。”  
“……”  
“在慕尼黑，我见过Archer发狂的模样……那时候是你的《薄伽梵歌》让他恢复过来。”  
“是吗……”  
头戴孔雀翎的美男子嘴角扬起一丝耐人寻味的浅笑。  
“不论作为人类的奎师那如何，那罗延与那罗从未分开。”  
“咱们不说虚的，大道理谁都懂，可是，活生生的陪伴给人的感觉还是不一样。哈奴曼知道你就是罗摩的转世，但你并不能代替罗摩，对于Archer来说，作为知己的奎师那，和作为神的那罗延也并非完全相同……”   
相处好一阵后，奎师那也习惯了异邦女孩口无遮拦的说话方式，或者说，这位智慧的化身从未介意过。  
“曾经，我也有一个重要的同伴……他在身边的时候，我总是觉得理所当然，甚至还总觉得他很好欺负。直到我失去了他。我的直觉告诉我，那位友人从未离开过……可是，我还是想见他……非常想。”  
迦勒底的御主回想着关于那位医生的点点滴滴，原先充满调侃的语气也变得低落了许多，  
“你那位朋友……”  
望着女孩充满期望的眼神，奎师那欲言又止。这时，正好马修和骑士团的其他人已经回来，是时候出发了。  
“如果有时间，跟我说说发生在那座城的事吧……还有关于那个用《薄伽梵歌》唤醒帕斯的御主……”  
临行前，奎师那提出了一个与任务无关的要求，迦勒底的御主惊讶于这位拥有千里眼的人明明能够看到所有故事，为何会想听自己转述，而奎师那的回答则是大道理谁都懂，但同样的故事，在众生眼中，经由活生生的人来叙述，也是不一样的。  
就这样，带着忐忑的心情，一行人开始了潜行任务……  
Archer和迪卢木多，两个敏捷高，最擅长潜行的队友单独行动，剩下的人除了迦勒底的御主自己都是重装……  
在闷热潮湿，满是毒虫的林地里行动，没过多久就会浑身是包。清澈的月夜下，几位重装身上锃亮的铠甲还会时不时反光。为了防蚊，也为了隐藏踪迹，迦勒底一行人切身体会了一把东北玩泥巴，浑身是泥地在雨林里前行。  
虽说原计划就是让重甲小队潜行并故意被发现……  
但重甲怎么可能潜行得了啊！狗头军师一定是故意的吧！  
果然，即便是非常努力地在“潜行”，迦勒底一行人还是成功地在密林地带就被巡逻的罗刹发现……原因是兰斯洛特的铠甲发出的声音实在太大了……  
被惊动的守卫正要吹响号角通知其他人，一道银色的剑影划破夜空，几名巡逻兵的头颅已经与躯体分离。兰斯洛特抖了抖战靴里的泥水，果然，重甲要潜行还是把看到自己的人都杀光更好，虽然罗刹在夜间战力翻倍，这么做难度也大了很多。  
“要闹点大动静吗？”  
骑士王似乎觉得兰斯洛特的潜行方式值得借鉴，也跃跃欲试地将手扣在了誓约之剑的剑柄上，而兰斯洛特却弯腰拖起了罗刹的尸体，将几个死去的士兵都丢在了雨林中的泥沼里……  
“我的建议是尽量把尸体藏起来。让他们自己发现。我们藏的越深，对手越不会怀疑还有Archer这条暗线。”  
看着不善潜行却依旧努力完成任务的兰斯洛特，迦勒底的御主不禁想起了演员的自我修养……  
“蠢爸爸什么时候学会这些了……”  
“拜那位德国教授所赐……欺骗敌人之前，只需要想想如果我们真的在潜行会做些什么。”  
‘如果亚瑟王真的死了，你会做什么？’  
毕竟……上一次假戏真做的时候，他想的东西远比这可怕多了。  
在兰斯洛特的建议下，迦勒底一行人以专业团队的规格重新规划了一番。兰斯洛特甚至把重甲切换为轻装，而骑士王和马修也解除了甲胄……  
这是一个相当冒险的决定。若是在深入腹地以后被发现，必然会被重重包围，而夜战的前提下，罗刹占尽优势。  
很快，众人即将离开密林能够庇护的范围……在狮子岩下方，较为空旷的花园内，迦勒底的御主竟看见一个熟悉的身影……  
还未来得及辨认那人的身份，一个手持拳刃的影子便悄然接近了早已解除重甲的女骑士……  
“吾王！当心！”  
眨眼间，手起刀落……暗夜之下，迦勒底的御主根本看不清，飞溅而起的究竟是泥浆还是血花……  
“蠢爸爸……”

小剧场：  
王哈桑（冠位刺客发言）：绕了一圈，最后还不是得把看到你们的人都杀了……  
咕哒：岳父！！！你一个重甲玩什么潜行啊岳父！！！  
马修：蠢爸爸你干嘛要玩演员的自我修养啊！  
黑呆：…………兰斯洛特卿，你怎么也没事立flag？  
兰斯洛特：都是狗头军师的错……  
雁夜：都是时臣的错……  
阿周那：都是难敌……和马嘶的错……（日常想不开1/1）

没沙雕用的科普：锡吉里耶Sigiriya——罗波那的宫殿？  
这座巨岩上的古代宫殿位于斯里兰卡中央省，200米高的狮子岩是其非常显著的特征。里面还有各式各样的花园，还有很多非宗教题材壁画……更吓人的是岩上几百万块土砖，还有大理石砖块，都是岩石上本来没有的东西。所以这么多砖都是咋搬上去的？在这个景点被开发前，狮子岩上没有阶梯，有梯子以后还得2小时才上的去，可这狮子岩上面千年前就有建筑了，古代的施工队是咋上去的。比较有趣的是，岩石顶上的花岗岩水池，被当地人称作“罗波那的泳池”，这个水池至今都是在旱季不会完全干枯，在雨季也不会有溢出，不知道用了什么水系统（有没有想到阿逾陀自给自足的城市蓄水系统？）关于那些壁画，有说法觉得它和罗摩衍那时代描述的东西对的上，那些壁画中在云端飘着的女人可能是罗波那的老婆们。当然，斯里兰卡可以和《罗摩衍那》对上的景点很多，而且把狮子岩和罗波那联系起来也有一部分旅游局的考虑——吸引他印的游客过来踩点，这里是哈奴曼搬山的，这里是罗摩拜湿婆的云云……大家相信哪个故事都是选择。

大家是否记得罗摩衍那电视剧里那个楞伽宫殿也是给搞成一种悬浮于半空仿佛是被架高的感觉？或许剧组下意识就觉得这个宫殿可能和这狮子岩有点关系（过度解读.jpg）不过吧，锡吉里耶那块地方说大也没到一座城那么大，狮子岩更接近行宫，周围的园林也说明就算在楞伽城也是其中一个花园，或者说罗波那的某个行宫。还有国际友人猜测是俱比罗（罗波那的哥）当年住的，后来刚好被Kasyapa国王接盘了。这里当做地图的一部分大家了解一下当乐呵就好~毕竟，按照正经的历史记录，狮子岩是公元400年左右的产物，比罗摩衍那晚多了。（罗摩桥也一样，正经的历史记载与史前黑科技宇宙相当不符）这里把锡吉里耶当副本纯粹是胡诌八扯剧情需要。通常的说法是 Kasyapa国王公元400年左右在这块巨石上修筑了宫殿，那么这块巨石肯定很早就在了，至于在国王修出整个锡吉里耶堡垒之前这石头上有啥，还是说 Kasyapa是接盘了狮子岩上的宫殿，后来才在狮子岩附近修了一堆花园啊护城河啊，那都有待专业人士考证。

  
第八十七章 潜入:狮子岩(下)  
狮子岩，传说中被称为罗波那的王座，狮爪状的正门与巨石浑然一体，通过正门，却未见登顶的阶梯……陡峭的岩壁高达百余米，在雨林与河流的包围下如同咸海中的须弥。  
巨石顶部，是一座高低起伏的庭院。当湿热的岛屿笼罩在晨露中，云雾缭绕的锡吉里耶仿佛是云端的天宫。而岩壁上那些飞天的女子则会让人不禁遐想，在这座空中宫殿的生活是否亦如天宫般美好。  
这是唯有维摩那才能抵达的空中宫殿……有人猜测它是俱比罗的行宫，而飞天女子则有可能是楞伽王族的眷属。然而困扰阿周那的并非这块巨石的来历，而是眼前更为棘手的问题。  
望着巨岩东侧密不透风，滴水不漏的垂直岩壁，阿周那甚至冒出了召唤迦楼罗，直接把狮子岩上方的罗刹都干掉的想法。察觉到了队友的焦躁，迪卢木多赶在他继续胡思乱想之前打断了他。  
“我们的任务是通过修改术式让敌人误以为火祭成功……为此，御主她们冒着生命危险从正面潜入，若我们大张旗鼓地杀过去，他们最多把火祭挪个地方而已。”  
“我知道……正因为御主她们很可能会陷入危险，我们才必须速战速决。”  
就算没有御主这条明线，天授的英雄也有这个信心自己能够破坏火祭。他一度怀疑马达夫是否是因为这个特异点发生过的事才如此小心翼翼地想要护他周全。而这也是令他懊恼，却又无法开口问个明白的事。  
“破解五方阵（Panch Vaktram）时，独斫和我可是肩负着整个联军的命运在执行任务……那位摩揭陀的将军，凭借其优秀的技巧在结界内足足呆了一整天都未被发现。你知道他是怎么做到的吗？”  
“……”  
阿周那知道迪卢木多有意想用这个名字激他，但却并未反驳。衡量一个人实力的标准，并不是在任何情景下都一样。他承认，论潜行的技巧，他和迪卢木多之前那位“合作伙伴”比起来还差了一截。  
“那位将军真正做到了不留痕迹。除了破坏五方阵前必须要杀死的几处暗哨……他未曾杀死一兵一卒。因为就算杀死士兵时不被发现，他们的亲友发现有人失踪，也会暴露有人潜入的事实。此番潜入……若要伪造火祭成功的假象，必定不能在狮子岩上造成伤亡。”  
生前，正面战场上的实力让他根本不屑于思考潜行这种选择。然而身为天授的英雄这份好胜心却让他并不甘心在任何方面输给其他人。  
完美的潜行……  
我阿周那也一定会出色地完成任务。  
曾经的自己，对独斫只有愧疚与同情。正是因为自己争强好胜，输不起，最终导致了所有发生在他身上的悲剧……可现在，面对断指的独斫，阿周那竟产生了嫉妒，以及一决高下的想法。  
高昂的战意与幽暗的妒火在那双深邃的眼眸里交织着，迪卢木多扛起双枪，并未过问Archer对那位将军的态度。毕竟，那位遭遇不公后依旧自强不息，未曾停止战斗的将军，也不会希望害自己断指的家伙只把自己当做一个需要同情的可怜虫。

“有这份决心不错，那么……出发吧。”  
“可我们还没决定如何行动……”  
阿周那仔细观察笔直的陡壁，几个方案在脑中成形：  
朝巨岩背面射箭，用箭支在垂直的巨岩上搭成阶梯。然而这样必然会留下痕迹。  
用法宝改变天候，营造暴雨天气，然后趁乱骑着迦楼罗飞向岩顶。但动静那么大的天候变化，擅长操纵雷云的因陀罗耆特自然也会察觉。要是引来那家伙就得不偿失了。  
骑着迦楼罗使用健达缚法宝，以闪电般的速度完成任务。然而上一次使用健达缚法宝时楞伽的人就曾经破解过……况且，迦楼罗的体型庞大，就算只出现一瞬，也会被察觉。  
将箭支套上绳索，射向巨岩顶部，再通过绳索登上去。这么做留下的痕迹会少一些……  
当他把这个想法告诉迪卢木多的时候，对方就差没直接问他是不是在德国生活的时候顺便上网看了一些宝莱坞……被泼了一桶冷水的阿周那脸似乎更黑了，久久没有再度开口。  
在气氛陷入尴尬之时，那位心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇的光辉之颜竟微笑着指向了盛开在峭壁上的小花。  
“比起庄园里精心呵护，娇艳欲滴的花朵，果然还是逆境中依旧努力绽放的野花更令我难忘。我们做不到的事，它们却早就做到了。”  
虽然这明显不是赏花的时候，但阿周那依旧寻着迪卢木多的指向望去。  
岩壁的夹缝中，野性生长的植物无声地诉说着生命的顽强。早在他们，甚至是罗刹之前，不知是被鸟类还是暴风带去岩缝的种子就已经生根发芽，见缝插针地咬住了这面近乎竖直的陡壁。  
“生命会自己找出路……有些东西并非武力能够征服的。在它们面前，兵刃也会变得格外苍白。”  
迪卢木多将手按在了岩壁上，咏唱起了凯尔特文的古老咒语，一时间，这位身着深绿色轻装的枪兵仿佛与密林合二为一。  
岩缝里，无数根须与藤蔓无声地生长，朝着岩壁下方伸来。新生的脉络与红石上的黑色纹路浑然一体，全然没有任何人为干预的痕迹。不知不觉中，一条条通往巨岩顶层的藤梯已经初具雏形。  
咏唱结束后，一条十来米的藤蔓已经触手可及，再向上，又有密集的根须从几十米高的位置伸下来，如同接力，大大小小的夹缝中诞生的生命，就这样为两人打造了两人登上巨岩的天梯。  
“你……是德鲁伊？”  
“见笑了，德鲁伊说不上。我的养父安格斯•麦•奥格（Aengus Mac Og）是强大的魔术师，在我的故乡，对于一些德鲁伊的魔术我也从小就耳濡目染。虽然不足以用来杀敌，但在正确的时间，正确的地点却也能发挥出最大的优势。”  
凯尔特民族古老的信仰里，与自然的联系乃是不可缺少的一部分，其中人们最为熟知的德鲁伊便是以“橡树贤者”得名。这个古老的民族亲近自然，且受到自然的守护。  
早在慕尼黑的时候，阿周那就开始慢慢接触其他的信仰。即便是拥有和自己截然不同的宗教，但德鲁伊对于自然与生命的亲近和敬畏却与游走在山野间，与群兽为伍的大天殊途同归。这也并非他头一次对其他的信仰产生好感。  
“走吧，时间紧迫。”  
迪卢木多抓住了藤条，先一步开始攀爬，测试韧性。阿周那解除了身上雪白的风衣，随后也一起顺着藤条开始攀爬起来。  
起初，在雨林尚能遮蔽的前十几米，攀爬相当顺利，直到冒出雨林后，两人才感受到呼啸的疾风。没有任何掩体，也没有任何庇护，岩壁上植物的根茎必须深入每一个缝隙，直至与石壁不可分割，才得以生存。因此，哪怕是一个人的重量也无法撼动其分毫。  
如果说潜入楞伽城时，迪卢木多还能借助城堡周围的密林以及街头巷尾的建筑作为掩体，沿着竖直的峭壁攀爬的二人现在就是两个活靶子。巡逻的士兵哪怕只是朝岩壁下看一眼，两人的行踪必定会暴露无遗。  
所幸狮子岩自身的特征让守备也不会相信有人能从东侧登上去，因此，唯有迅速登顶，并借助巨岩边缘那圈茂密的植被掩藏起来。

好不容易才抵达了狮子岩顶部的东侧，阿周那看了一眼刚刚建立起信任的队友，似乎在问询接下来的打算，迪卢木多却并不像是有所准备的样子，而是准备上来再根据现场的情况行动。毕竟，计划从来赶不上变化，自己一个幸运E的家伙能活到现在靠的还是随机应变的能力。  
天授的英雄无奈地按住了额头，难道这就是幸运E的自觉……两人只得躲在灌木丛中，观察起守卫巡逻的空挡。  
经过一轮观察，两人发现守卫巡逻时虽然确实有空隙，但狮子岩顶部的庭院也有高低起伏。祭祀点，也就是神庙的位置在西北侧，而东侧岩壁上来的位置地势较低，也就是说，两人一旦离开灌木从，就算不被边缘的巡逻兵发现，也会被上方的祭祀与守卫看见。  
没想到，到头来自己还是会选择自己最擅长的方式……  
趁着巡逻兵背对着二人时，一股奇特的香味掠过了狂风肆虐的岩顶，一阵大风过后，所有士兵像是被风吹垮一般，近乎同时陷入了昏迷。迪卢木多也差点被队友的行为吓晕过去……  
“你确定吗？又是集体幻术？还是在夜间对罗刹使用？”  
看着大步奔向祭坛的阿周那，迪卢木多除了跟上去也没辙，但现在他的临敌应变已经从如何潜入变成了要不要对睡醒的罗刹一枪抹脖子。  
“这并非普通的幻术，而是迷幻法宝（Sammohanastra）。普通的幻术对夜间的罗刹不管用。既然此番潜入需要确保无人伤亡，那么包括祭坛附近的守卫和祭祀都不能受到伤害……就算是再擅长潜行，也不可能在祭祀眼皮底下修改术式。”  
若非对自己的实力有着绝对的自信，天授的英雄自然不会冒险。既然已经决定的事便没有退路。  
阿周那绕过罗波那泳池，顺着层层梯级直接登上了西北角的祭台，迈着轻盈的步伐跨过无数昏睡的士兵。如此大摇大摆地“潜入”让迪卢木多这位不论在任何情况下都能冷静判断局势的战士也惊出了冷汗。  
“我有个问题……仅仅出于好奇。”  
迪卢木多指了指祭台旁边横七竖八的祭祀人员，有几个都睡着了还在尽职尽责地咕哝着一堆梵文。  
“这些祭祀……也是婆罗门吧？等下万一真的醒了，你不介意……”  
“马嘶还是婆罗门呢……哪天真打起来你认为我会客气吗？”  
阿周那漫不经心的话差点把队友呛到。也不知是否是自己的错觉……现在的Archer，和自己最初在慕尼黑遇到的那人比起来，似乎改变了不少。  
“我去那边盯梢……”  
迪卢木多走向了岩顶的西侧，以确保没有人突然登上岩顶发现二人的到来，当他朝狮子岩下方空旷的广场望去，他的神色变得格外凝重。  
“如何？”  
“无妨……专心完成手里的事。”  
唯有这样……他接下来才能放手去帮助Saber……

小剧场：  
迪卢木多：箭上套绳子射悬崖顶部……嗯……你一定是看了巴霍巴利王……  
黑呆：别这样，这种创新精神还是值得肯定的……毕竟，他不但想了，还真的打算这么做。  
围观群众：哈哈哈哈原以为和他哥比起来娜娜已经很柔情了，结果跟迪卢木多一比你也是个钢铁直男！人家可是能用大刀削木花的男人啊……  
迦尔纳：身为一名战士就是要迎难而上，化不可能为可能，这样的决心着实令人钦佩。  
阿周那（恼羞成怒）：迦尔纳你闭嘴！身为Archer想着用弓箭解决问题难道不应该吗！认真射箭有错吗！  
爱历史的金先生：嗯，好歹还是用箭给他的大伯公做出一张箭床的人……呵呵哈哈哈哈哈，本质上和他哥一样较真啊~  
奎师那（嘚瑟）：以箭托羽了解一下~我的帕斯还是很细腻的……  
难敌：呵，咋不说他还用箭射断了他哥的头呢！  
收到情人节礼物的混沌恶们：射杀他哥的箭还拿来送礼……不了解他真会以为这是什么钢铁直男才会做的事吧！  
系统提示：您的好友阿周那已退出队伍……  
系统提示：您的好友阿周那已静音免打扰……  
系统提示：您的好友阿周那已进入灵体状态……

没沙雕用的科普：迷幻法宝Sammohanastra  
娜娜这个法宝也很简单，就是个大型沉睡法宝，效果和政哥哥的坑儒差不多……如果没记错，在俱卢打摩差国的时候因为敌我人数差距太大了娜娜用了这个。但俱卢之战的时候娜娜并没有使用，原因可能是：1. 趁着敌人沉睡杀死对方有违荣耀，所以这个技能用于自保可以，但不能用来杀人。罗摩就曾反对在康巴哈那睡着时杀了它，哪怕康巴哈那是很大的威胁。2. 这个法宝对于大波父，德罗纳这样至少Maharathi级别的战士无效。而俱卢之战里高级的战士挺多。摩差国那一战对普通人这个法宝效果还是很显著。但娜娜在夜间对罗刹用这个法宝也是有一定风险的，因为罗刹本来精通幻术魔抗就高，夜间翻倍，所以不得不使用法宝级别的幻术，而且持续不了多久。所幸咕哒她们把能扛住这个法宝的人都引走了……

  
第八十八章 此事无关君臣  
幽暗的雨林，湿热的瘴气，满是荆棘与蔓藤的灌木丛，泥泞的前路，加上正在越收越紧的包围圈，四个逃亡者寸步难行……  
马修的雪花之壁已经千疮百孔，迦勒底的御主也不得不加入战斗，然而简单的魔术对于夜间的罗刹根本不痛不痒。  
骑士王见眼前已经无路可逃，将扛在肩上的长湖骑士安置在一棵盘根错节的榕树下，随后亮出闪烁着血色魔纹的长剑，毅然走向了马修和御主身前。  
“马修，只管保护御主。兰斯洛特卿这边不必担心……”  
红龙的火焰包裹着誓约之剑的剑锋，剑影所到之处必然伴随着黑色的血雨。当骑士王清理完十米内的追兵，无数毒镖从深邃的密林中袭来，尽管她立刻挥剑格挡，但早已解除重甲的骑士却还是被擦破了皮肤……  
“吾王……事到如今，请带着御主离开。以你和马修的能力，要全身而退并不难。”  
“别说了，兰斯洛特卿。你已经为我沦为过一次俘虏，如今你因我而身负重伤，我若再一次弃你而去，那还算什么王……”  
下一波士兵就要到来，而她握剑的手却开始感到麻痹。骑士王深吸一口气，将另一只手也按在了剑柄上。  
或许是因为林中太过潮湿，迦勒底的御主时不时会感觉到有些水滴落下，当她抬起头一探究竟，眼前的一幕让她屏住了呼吸——暗淡的树冠上竟闪烁着密密麻麻的绿色光点……那些闪闪发亮的东西，都是一双双罗刹的眼睛！  
“小心上方！”  
迦勒底的御主才刚喊出声，潜伏于树冠上的罗刹就纷纷跳了下来，尖牙与利爪带来的冲击直接将雪花之壁的防御击得粉碎……  
“前辈！”  
马修一个盾击扫向了御主正上方的空行罗刹，与此同时，几只伪装成藤蔓与树根的怪物在身负重伤行动困难的兰斯洛特身边苏醒……  
他身上的血腥味让那群蠢蠢欲动的魔物恨不得立刻将他分食殆尽。当这群垂涎欲滴的怪物张开血盆大口，准备大快朵颐，几支带着魔焰的箭失扎进了怪物的血口，从后脑穿出……它们甚至还没来得及发出惨叫，就在甘狄拔的业炎中化为灰烬。  
“太好了，是Arhcer！”  
密林环境对于从小在静修林跟着德罗纳学习弓术的阿周那而言并不陌生。此刻，天授的英雄正潜伏在树梢上，凭借着千里眼精准地打击所有可能对同伴造成致命伤害的目标……  
仅凭这样还远远不够。法宝造成的消耗与同伴的位置让他一时间无法使用破坏力太大的宝具……但阿周那知道，在迪卢木多带回增援以前，他必须争取尽可能多的时间……

迪卢木多以最快的速度赶回营地时，密集的黑云正以肉眼可见的速度压向大本营。盎伽王紧锣密鼓地调动着各国的部队布防，奎师那和雅度族的士兵也不知被调去了何处。  
唯一明显的地标是哈奴曼，此时他已经化为巨猴，眺望着前方的情况，但前方的视野并不开阔，一时间，他也无法分辨因陀罗耆特是独自前来还是带了一整支军队。  
阿底伽耶死后，因陀罗耆特极有可能发动第二次夜袭。所有人都做好了最坏的打算。对法宝免疫的哈奴曼是守护大本营的王牌，不能调走，现如今，唯有寄望于找到奎师那……  
惦念着身陷囫囵的同伴，心急如焚的骑士在营地里四处奔走着，全然没有注意到自己慌张的模样已经引起了注意……  
“哎？洛丹伦的枪兵小哥？罗泰耶刚刚还在找你们呢……”  
由于盎伽王反对让他直接与因陀罗耆特交战，难敌只得留守，而被盎伽王千叮万嘱要保护好难敌的德罗纳之子也只得守在这里，百无聊赖中，他发现了行色匆匆的枪兵。  
“洛丹伦的勇士，来的正好，罗泰耶也在找你们，希望你们能去南面布防。你的君主和另外几位同伴呢？”  
迪卢木多原本不打算搭理马嘶，然而，当俱卢王储低沉的嗓音从背后响起，他顿时僵在了原地——糟糕，Archer可是千叮万嘱不能让其他人发现这件事，尤其是难敌。  
可是，比起如何掩盖这次秘密任务，迪卢木多现在更关心的是谁能救援在夜晚被罗刹军队重重包围，危在旦夕的同伴。他深知这种时候让联军分兵去狮子岩救援几个异乡人是多么无理的要求，但惦记着同伴的安危，他还是鬼使神差地转过身，走向了那位在今后注定会成为敌人的俱卢王子。  
“难敌殿下……我的君主现在不在大营。她已经陷入了危险……”  
“哦？是什么能威胁到那位骁勇善战的女王……”  
从看到枪兵行色匆匆的模样开始，难敌就已经察觉到事情并不简单。  
“是一整支军队。吾王她……被一整支楞伽的军队，围困在了狮子岩。”  
迪卢木多低垂着眼帘，一字一顿地说出了一个令他难以开口的请求。  
“我本想寻求援兵，可是……现在整个大营都在备战。我知道这十分无理……恳求你出兵救援吾王！”  
“狮子岩？你们去那里干什么？”  
难敌诧异地打量着这位异乡的骑士，显然，如果得不到一个合理的解释，他不会轻易答应这种事。迪卢木多再次环视了一眼四周，仍旧没能找到奎师那和雅度族的其他将领后，他咬了咬牙，眼下已经顾不得什么秘密任务了。  
“富军（阿周那马甲）在巡逻的时候发现因陀罗耆特暗中调动了一支部队驻扎在狮子岩，我们觉得情况格外可疑，就前去查看，想要一探究竟。但我们高估了自己的实力，也低估了对方的手段。他们早有准备……在我们抵达狮子岩之前就已经被重重包围。”  
虽然迪卢木多已经尽量隐藏重要信息，但这足以让难敌起疑。马嘶也皱起了眉头，因陀罗耆特暗中调动部队去狮子岩，Archer得知了这个情报后并没有直接向盎伽王汇报，而是藏着掖着擅自行动，这显然令他不快。  
“为何不在发现之后告诉我们？我们难道不是盟友吗？”  
“因为……”  
迪卢木多想要反驳，却感觉如鲠在喉。  
因为我们好大喜功……想要让Archer成为破坏火祭的人，成为杀死因陀罗耆特的英雄，在风头上盖过盎伽王……  
因为我们知道，要修复特异点，难敌和俱卢的势力迟早会成为敌人，所以我们从未真心将你们当做盟友……  
他当然说不出这些话。  
“因为狮子岩那边，有见不得人的东西，而奎师那和富军并不想让我知道这个消息，对吗？”

与此同时，狮子岩附近的密林中，无数楞伽的士兵正潜伏在茂密而幽深的灌木里伺机而动。  
“那兰陀迦，你说联军那边会派增援吗？有兄长从正面施加压力，他们还能分兵救援？”  
黑暗中传来了喑哑的低语，早已与树木融为一体的罗刹双子仿佛是两条黑色的环蛇，发出嘶嘶的吐信。  
“小声点……不管有没有援军，我们必须确保仪式万无一失。我们的疏忽大意已经害死了阿底伽耶……这次，决不能再出错了。”  
“是啊……兄长之前明明一直没有答应摩希罗婆那，可这次……”  
“嘘，有人来了。”

战马的步伐从不远处传来，罗刹双子探头查看，然而两人带着众多士卒守株待兔等来的并非大队援军……而是一位背着双枪的绿衣骑士。  
他策马狂奔，手心已经被缰绳磨破出血。那兰陀迦在防守南门时见过那张俊秀的脸，他和那群试图潜入狮子岩的异邦人正是一伙的。  
“不会吧，援军就他一个？！我们动手吗？”  
“等等……”  
帝梵陀伽示意兄弟要沉住气，而接下来，那位骑士竟取出了背后的双枪，径直向狮子岩方向冲去……

“楞伽的守军听着！！！把吾王交出来！！！否则我会杀光你们所有人！”

骑士愤怒的咆哮如同一声狮吼在密林间回荡，很快便引来了狮子岩外围的守军。面对在夜间战力翻倍的罗刹，狂怒的骑士举起红蔷薇，破魔的长枪在他手中无坚不摧，犹如阎魔之矛收割着任何拦路的生者。  
“那家伙是来救那群人的，再不动手他就冲到狮子岩了！”  
“一条找不到主人的丧家之犬罢了，不要管他。仅凭他一人，还不足以破坏仪式。”  
随着发现枪兵的罗刹守军越来越多，形单影只的骑士已经被团团包围，最初招招致命的刺击也变为横扫千军的守势……  
这位骑士若是选择更加狭窄的地形，减少同时需要面对的敌人将会是非常棘手的存在，若非失去理智，绝不可能在开阔的环境下同时迎击数十个敌人。  
眼下，这位浴血奋战的骑士已经如同一头垂死挣扎的困兽，完全杀红了眼。红蔷薇所指之处，血花亦如蔷薇在月夜下绽放……  
“他那群同伴已经是强弩之末，同理，他也经不起消耗。”  
“那我们就看着同胞们白白牺牲吗！”  
那兰陀迦愈发按捺不住，而帝梵陀伽唯有反复提醒自己的兄弟冲动会坏事，可是，随着越来越多的同胞死于那名骑士枪下，就连埋伏在林间的弓弩手也忍无可忍……  
终于，随着一支弩箭从林中弹出，所有罗刹弓弩手同时对准了那名骑士，利箭离弦的声响此起彼伏……  
眼看骑士就要被万箭穿心，一道金色的闪光将他笼罩，紧接着，大地传来了阵阵悲鸣。  
“看准他们的位置了吗？进攻！”  
密林不远处的河岸上，一支骑兵队不知何时越过了湍急的河流……身披黑甲的婆罗门战士与黑发红瞳的俱卢王子并驾齐驱，两人身后，来自幽界的阿修罗骑兵穿梭在密林间，疾风般的剪影在参差的林木中若隐若现。

“怎么可能……那个半人魔居然亲自来了！”

\----------------------------------------依旧是在联军大营之时--------------------------------------  
“因为狮子岩那边，有见不得人的东西，而奎师那和富军并不想让我知道这个消息，对吗？”  
迪卢木多低垂着头，甚至无法直视两人的眼睛，握枪的手上青筋暴起，难敌身边的亲兵纷纷警觉了起来，马嘶也默不作声地准备好了定身咒。然而接下来迪卢木多的做法却让所有人怔住了。  
“我知道……知情不报，好大喜功，是我等不义。但恳请殿下念及盟友之谊，出兵救援。”  
这位桀骜不驯，与自己的君主以友人相称，从未向任何婆罗多的权贵卑躬屈膝的骑士，竟在一位异邦的国王面前解除了手中的武器，半跪在地。  
难敌和马嘶都愣住了，俱卢的王储更是收敛了少许傲慢的语气，严肃地说道：  
“起来，骑士。你连自己的君主都不会跪拜，没理由跪拜我这个异邦的王。”  
迪卢木多抬起头，那双金色的明眸不卑不亢地凝望着高傲的王子，

“以吾王的能力，要脱身并不难，但兰斯洛特卿身负重伤，她不愿抛弃同伴以苟全自己的性命。为了自己的骑士，王尚且能做到这一步，那么身为王的骑士，个人的荣辱又算的了什么？况且……她不仅仅是我的君主……也是我最重要的知己和挚友。就算无关君臣之义，我也会这么做。若殿下拒绝，我唯有即刻赶回狮子岩……救不了她至少要和她一同赴死！”

骑士的话语似乎触及到了什么东西，望着骑士悲凉而坚决的眼神，难敌竟将骑士郑重地扶起。  
“不必了，我亲自率军救援。”  
“哎？！善敌你认真的吗？我们现在已经没法分兵……”  
“我和我的亲卫队还可以调动。”  
虽然马嘶也被这份忠义打动，但难敌的决策也未免太过草率了吧！  
“可是……罗泰耶让你坐镇后方，是为了……”  
一旦盎伽王有任何三长两短，难敌将接替主帅的位置继续指挥战斗。这是众人心照不宣的事。  
“因陀罗耆特突然调兵去狮子岩，着实可疑。既然罗泰耶不让我与因陀罗耆特正面交战，那么我也必须替他断绝后顾之忧。”  
马嘶深知友人的性子，一旦他下定决心，就算明摆着是傻事，也是千头大象都拉不动的。眼看难敌又是叫人准备战车，又开始集结自己的亲卫队，马嘶一边摇头，一边回自己营帐里换起了衣服。  
待他披上黑红的战甲准备随难敌一同出发，难敌打量着武装到牙齿，摩拳擦掌干劲十足的友人，愉快地拍了拍他的肩膀，  
“阿修，你留下，协助罗泰耶……”  
“啊？！那家伙要是看见我没在你身边，还怎么可能专心战斗。”  
虽然无法看见铁盔背后马嘶的脸，但听他那抗议的语气就知道他脸上一定是一幅苦大仇深的表情。  
“我向罗泰耶承诺过，要竭尽全力确保你的安全。既然我阻止不了你贸然出动，至少要确保你能平安回来。”  
马嘶平日里虽然并非争强斗狠的性子,但本质上却和难敌一样是个一路走到黑的倔脾气。若是君臣之间，断然没有可以抗命的余地，但难敌也从未将马嘶当做自己的从属。  
“也好，阿修……我们速去速回。”  
难敌看了一眼身边忐忑不安的迪卢木多，现在并不是推来推去的时候，索性答应了下来。在召集了五百幽界铁骑与五百弓骑兵后，一行人便浩浩荡荡地向狮子岩进发。  
接下来，便是分秒必争的救援。  
迪卢木多无时无刻不在祈祷着，迦勒底的其他人能够坚持到援军赶来的时候。  
“那位女王能有你这样的臣子与友人，实乃幸事。”  
骑士心急如焚的模样让难敌有些感慨，而迪卢木多则不假思索地答道：  
“能结识一名值得自己去赴汤蹈火的友人，并为之而战，又何尝不是幸事？。”  
“呵……说得没错。”

小剧场：  
盎伽王：阿修，留在难敌身边照顾好他。  
马嘶：好的，难敌旦那，你去哪里我就去哪里……  
难敌：不不不，你陪着罗泰耶！我不在的时候你好好协助他！  
马嘶：可我……不是，你一个人出去浪要是有个三长两短我怎么向罗泰耶交代啊！罗泰耶要是看到我不在你身边也得急死吧！  
难敌：我也不放心罗泰耶啊……  
迪卢木多：……艹，你们这样推来推去还救不救人了！  
马嘶：为什么每次左右为男的都是我……

  
第八十九章 同生或共死  
迪卢木多赶到御主等人被围困的密林时，御主早已不在原处，但迪卢木多依旧通过娴熟的追踪技巧找寻着众人的位置。一路上，横七竖八的尸体几乎能填平一个沼泽。黑色的涓流映着幽冷的月光，不知是穿梭在林间的清泉还是罗刹的黑血。  
腐化的气息与死亡的血腥交织在一起，格外刺鼻，连幽界战马都失去了通过嗅觉识别方向的能力。迪卢木多甚至不敢去辨认脚下的尸体，而是全神贯注地检查着打斗时留下的痕迹……  
难敌一言不发地跟在迪卢木多身边，实际上，如果洛丹伦的势力如果因为阿周那和奎师那隐瞒军机擅自行动而出现人员伤亡，那么对他来说是没有任何坏处的。但他并不希望那位剑术精湛的女骑士就这样死掉。  
那是一名真正的王者，不应死于此等蝼蚁之手。  
“Saber！”  
当迪卢木多看见Saber和御主等人还平安无事，他一时间忘了自己正在扮演“王的骑士”这个角色，所幸难敌并不知道这个称呼的意思。  
遍地尸骸中，黑骑士双手持剑，沾满鲜血的长裙随着每一次挥剑而摇曳起舞，在月夜之下如同展翅翱翔的魔龙。  
虽然早已解除重甲，失去一定的防护，但没有了甲胄的重量，女骑士的灵活与爆发力也增强了许多，所有魔力都集中在了锋利的剑刃上。  
骑士王的手臂与肩膀已经有多处伤口，赤红的鲜血四处流淌，远远望去，仿佛誓约之剑上的魔纹已经蔓延至全身，此刻，她就像一把无法被折断的利刃。  
就在下一波士兵上前围攻时，幽界的骑兵早已如同鬼魅般包抄了楞伽的部队，迪卢木多径直冲向了Saber身旁，无需言语，两人很快就解决了周围的追兵。  
“没事吧，洛丹伦的盟友。你看上去可不像是需要被拯救的样子。”  
即便已经被重重包围，深陷绝境，这位女王却没有显露任何疲态。虽然她早已伤痕累累，血流成河，狮子终究还是狮子，绝不会向豺狼低头。  
“善敌王……是你啊。看来这下我又要欠你一个人情了。”  
带着亲兵特意赶来救援的人居然是那位黑发红瞳的俱卢王子……这确实出乎意料，但比起惊讶，作为盟友出现的难敌令骑士王感到安心。不论是慕尼黑那个以强大的自我意志抵抗黑圣杯侵蚀的恶王，还是眼前这位离经叛道的半人魔，在骑士王看来都未曾有太多改变。  
“呵，跟我一起杀回狮子岩，咱们就扯平了。至于延误军机，让你们这群人生地不熟的异邦人险些送命这件事……我会让那个知情不报的家伙得到应有的惩罚。”  
虽然没有直接提阿周那的名字，但骑士王依旧能感觉到隐藏在话语中阴冷的杀意……  
奎师那说得没错，难敌想必已经知道Archer的身份。而他们还能做盟友的日子……只怕也不长了。  
在确保兰斯洛特被安全送离战场后，骑士王简单处理了一下伤口，随后毅然留了下来。  
击破楞伽埋伏在密林的弓弩手，狮子岩下的花园便成了楞伽最后一道防线。军阵前方，两位楞伽王子那兰陀伽（Narantaka）与帝梵陀伽（Devantaka）早已登上战车。然而，在外貌与举止上都如出一辙的罗刹双子此刻却怀揣着不同的心事。  
“仪式尚未完成，必须给摩希罗婆那争取足够的时间。”  
那兰陀迦烧掉了登上狮子岩的阶梯，带着剩下的士兵做好了背水一战的觉悟。而这种破釜沉舟，不留任何退路的决心却让帝梵陀伽感到忧虑。  
“那兰陀迦……我答应过兄长要带你平安回去。那个半人魔不是普通人……他带领的部队才是真正的威胁。”  
看着心怀忐忑的兄弟，那兰陀迦厉声呵斥道：“身为十首王罗波那之子，胜神者弥迦那陀的弟弟，你不应说出这种话。”  
“可我们上一次就是因为高估了自己的力量……”  
“我们生前作为英勇的战士光荣战死，死得其所。南门那一战……我们是活着回去了。但阿底伽耶（Atikaya）却葬送在了荒郊野外……这一次，我没脸再以一个失败者的身份回去面见兄长。”  
那兰陀迦拍了拍兄弟的肩膀，语重心长地说道：  
“要走，你现在就走。待会想走也走不了了。但我不走。这一次，我也要作为一个真正的战士活到最后！”  
帝梵陀伽百感交集地注视着自己的双胞胎兄弟，最终，毅然决然地答道：  
“我们兄弟二人，何曾分开过……”  
两人都清楚，若是分开，他们一个都活不了。  
“来吧！难道你们真的以为，自己能在夜战上胜过我楞伽的将士！”  
望着浩浩荡荡的幽界铁骑，罗刹双子相视一笑，他们因为相连的命运而得以无数次死而复生，等待他们的，也只有同生，或共死。  
骑兵前列，手持黑剑的异邦女王熟练地驾驭者幽界（Patala）的魔兽，与她的友人兼骑士并肩而行，同样是拥有默契的二人，瞄准了各自的猎物。  
那兰陀迦率先召唤出湍急的水流，两条水蛇死死缠住了两位骑士，帝梵陀伽迅速降低温度，两位骑士连同战马一同被冻成了冰雕……  
依旧是截然不同的手印，却与白天的强度完全不同……一道劈啪作响的闪电链在罗刹双子之间展开，双子拉开长线，驱车向前，而早已被冻结的骑士王竟凭借龙心的魔力破冰而出，坚冰被龙焰震碎四散开来，炽热的气浪瞬间将那兰陀迦的战车掀了个底朝天，闪电链也就此断裂……  
骑士王径直奔向了破碎的战车，正要给予致命一击，战车的残垣下竟窜出一个双头四臂的魔物，而迪卢木多前方的帝梵陀伽也消失不见……  
“Saber！小心！”  
融合的双子战力大增，它挥舞着双剑接下了暗红的利刃，第三只手挥杵直击骑士的腹部，强劲的力道直接将骑士王冲出十几米远。  
迪卢木多见Saber在没有甲胄的情况下直接接下这样一击，险些乱了阵脚，然而骑士王仅仅是拭去嘴角的鲜血便捡起了坠落的黑剑，强忍着骨骼与五脏六腑传来的悲鸣，准备继续迎战。  
“接下来交给我们……阿修！”  
就在双头四臂的怪物向负伤的骑士发起冲锋时，几支金色的箭失扎进了魔物的关节。额头上闪闪发光的婆罗门战士无疑是个显眼的靶子，双子怒吼一声，朝着狮尾旗的战车狂奔而去，全然没有注意到脚下的异样……  
伴随着地裂的巨响，巨人的右脚陷进了裂缝里，身体上的倾斜为难敌创造了绝佳的机会，他扬战杵，直击罗刹右肋下方……  
罗刹身体本身的重量加上得到马嘶加持的杵击让双子近乎肝胆俱裂，胆汁与血水同时喷溅而出，两颗头颅朝着不同方向分开，似乎急着通过分裂进行共生，德罗纳之子当即再度开弓，金色的箭矢化作禁魔的绳索将双子困在一起……奇怪的是，那两张相似的面孔非但没有露出紧张的表情，反而发出一阵讥讽的怪笑。  
“呵……愚蠢的人类，也想和我们斗法！”  
“少废话！”  
难敌正要一杵扫向那两颗聒噪的脑袋，绳索竟被罗刹双子崩断，原本融合的怪物再度一分为二，不知为何都消失不见。  
“当心！”  
随着一声脆响，重新被连上的闪电链划破夜空，若非长年累月锻炼出来的直感和反应能力，两人此刻已被腰斩。  
“花园里有传送阵？！”  
迦勒底的御主不禁回想起了在阿逾陀的王宫内看见的阵法，这说明欺诈者摩希罗婆那也在这……  
“现在才发现已经太晚了！”  
罗刹双子拉开距离，一次又一次地凭借传送阵变换着位置，令人毛骨悚然的笑声从四面八方传来，干扰着二人的五感，而对于闪电链的方向毫无头绪的二人不得不将浑身解数都用在一次又一次的防御中，彻底陷入被动……  
这段时间里，原本已经受了内伤的骑士王并没有闲着，而是冷静地观察着双子传送时的规律。仿佛是确认了什么，她骤然起身，提着早已黯淡无光的黑剑回到了战场。  
“善敌王，退下，看仔细了！。”  
与迪卢木多交换一个眼神后，两人毅然奔向了各自的目标，迪卢木多追赶着帝梵陀伽，而骑士王已经紧盯着那兰陀迦……  
罗刹双子依旧借助着传送阵一次又一次移形换位，但两位骑士每一次竟然都能第一时间精准地躲开闪电链，仿佛能够精准地预判闪电链的方向和范围……  
马嘶和难敌起初有些不解，但在有了观战的余裕后很快也发现了诀窍——罗刹双子并不像摩希罗婆那一样能灵活使用传送阵，因此，每个法阵的传送都有固定的对象。  
“阿修，记住了吗？”  
“啊，都记下了。”  
带伤参战的骑士王并不能争取多少时间，但对于马嘶和难敌来说却已经足够。在罗刹双子用土牢困住两位骑士后，两位德罗纳的学生再一次闯入电光闪烁的迷阵，将被动的局势逆转了过来。  
将两只罗刹逼进传送阵的瞬间，马嘶和难敌顺畅地躲开了双子的下一波魔术攻击，随后同时取下背后的弓箭，瞄准了各自的目标……  
“Om Namah Shivaya!”  
受到湿婆加持的利箭命中两颗心脏的瞬间，回荡在狮子岩下方的雷鸣也归于平静。失去主帅的部队很快就被难敌所带领的铁骑碾压。如今，拦在众人面前的只剩下狮子岩陡峭的崖壁。  
为了防止节外生枝，难敌果断地斩去了罗刹双子的头颅。当他看见骑士王，这位沐浴着鲜血的阿修罗王子竟露出了一丝爽朗的笑意。天真与冷酷仿佛都在他身上展现得淋漓尽致。  
“方才多亏你和你的骑士我们才能击败罗刹双子。回去以后我会找最好的御医替你治伤。”  
“如你所言，咱们果然又扯平了。”  
在一旁静静观望的御主听出了弦外之音——虽然为了修复特异点，难敌迟早会成为对手，但对于一向恩怨分明的骑士王来说，这很重要。  
望着这对从各种意义上都做到了同生共死的罗刹双子，骑士王并没有因他们是重伤自己的敌人就露出唾弃的神情，而是替死者合上了眼睛。  
“事到如今，只剩下最后的阻碍了。”  
登上巨岩的阶梯已经荡然无存，但对于拥有极端地形适性的幽界战马而言，这种地形也并非无法跨越的障碍。  
难敌并不打算花时间重新寻找登上巨岩的路，驾着幽界的魔兽便沿着西侧凹凸不平的岩壁登了上去。马嘶，骑士王，迪卢木多等人紧随其后。  
岩顶上的守军仍打算负隅顽抗，虽然马嘶已经无数次破除了岩顶上罗刹妖术士的幻术，但地势也限制了他的战斗。第一波冲刺下来已有数十名骑兵从百米岩壁上摔落，粉身碎骨的模样惨不忍睹……  
血肉模糊的声音与凄厉的哀嚎让登上岩顶的过程近乎变成消耗战。然而就在这时，一声嘹亮的清唳却逆转了战局。  
“Archer！”  
迦楼罗闪耀的长翼如同星河，大鹏背上，甘狄拔的弓弦铮铮作响，狮子岩西侧的守军倒下了一大片。难敌神色复杂地看着那名蒙面的男子，尽管之前那些事两人都已经心知肚明，但现在他并没有余裕收拾这个般度之子。  
众人好不容易登上岩顶，祭火却早已在西北角的神庙前升腾而起……与常见的祭祀仪式不同，一行人闻到的并非香料的芬芳，而是一股刺鼻的，皮肉烧焦的恶臭。  
放眼望去，被毁掉一半面容的欺诈者已经走入了祭火，狰狞的面容一半是痛楚，而另一半则是狂喜。  
“你们已经来晚了……”  
难敌和马嘶大步向祭坛奔去，阿周那对着祭坛就是一阵箭雨。出乎意料的是，箭支穿过了祭火中的“活祭”，欺诈者就像一个魂魄一样透明。  
“没用的……该完成的已经完成。当祭品投入火焰，这个仪式将是不可逆转的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
马嘶管不了这家伙的死活，想要从祭坛上寻找线索，但祭坛上的符文，阵法与祭器都被白衣射手的乱箭毁得面目全非……他甚至无法辨别摩希罗婆那的术式究竟是什么样子。  
“你这家伙到底搞了什么！”  
“你们会知道的！！！这是我的复仇！”  
祭坛中，那个狰狞而扭曲的欺诈者近乎已经变得癫狂，他的笑声也随着烈焰的吞噬而变得嘶哑。迦勒底的御主对这家伙的话感到一头雾水，看上去，奎师那对术式的修改确实让摩希罗婆那以为术式已经成功，但总觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“喂，你把话说清楚！”  
情急之下，难敌甚至想要用一些折磨灵魂的禁术去逼问这家伙，但显然，被祭火包围的祭品已经百毒不侵……可接下来，这家伙小人得志的嘴脸却突然僵硬了起来，  
“不对！怎么可能？！这不是我想要的结果……我明明已经……”  
“什么结果？！”  
“呜啊！！！！！”  
难敌想要逼问下去，而将自己献祭的欺诈者却再也说不出一个完整的词，岩顶上，只剩下鬼哭狼嚎的叫声，以及劈啪作响的火焰……

成功了……？  
通过修改术式让对方误以为火祭成功，实则是失败的仪式。  
事情看上去确实是按照奎师那的计划在发展。  
有惊无险地完成了任务，本应感到庆幸才对……但迦勒底的御主却丝毫没有劫后余生的释然，相反，直觉告诉她，事情并不简单。  
虽然自己对婆罗多的密术一无所知……  
但决定因陀罗耆特生死的火祭……为何主持火祭的人会是摩希罗婆那？  
《罗摩衍那》中并没有提过因陀罗耆特的火祭要用其他罗刹作为祭品……  
她悄悄看了一眼在最后关头毁掉祭坛的阿周那，奇怪的是，Archer也是一副心事重重的模样。  
这是在来到特异点后，迦勒底的御主头一次感到Archer有事瞒着她……

小剧场：  
咕哒•黄旭东•混沌恶：下面为大家解说的是狮子岩的战况，今天的主题是关于默契……面对拥有精神连接，同生共死的罗刹双子，不论是冬木枪剑组，还是静修林幼驯染，都展现出了令人羡慕的默契，他们强强联手，最终战胜了这对非常能苟，无限续命的双生子……！  
难敌（嘚瑟）：嗨，不就是俱卢挚友战胜骨科的故事吗？  
马嘶（憨笑）：哈哈哈哈哈兄弟情什么的哪里赶得上挚友之间多年的默契啊~~~  
黑呆（认真总结）：所谓兄弟同心其利断金，然而有一种默契无关血缘。  
迪卢木多（陶醉）：啊！男人之间的感情真……（重复发言多次被禁言）  
阿周那（对号入座）：兄弟不如挚友……什么意思？！你们在说什么呢！！！你们在暗示什么！！！（情绪逐渐失控1/1）  
爱历史的金先生（不嫌事大）：正史里那人确实也是为了挚友不要兄弟，呵呵哈哈哈哈哈！（背景音：呵……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你神性很高是吧！知道宝具有即死效果吗？）

没沙雕用的科普：领了便当的摩希罗婆那（Mahiravan）跟罗刹双子（Narantaka-Devantaka）  
对于这位楞伽那边一直负责搞事的家伙，下面为大家介绍下他在《罗摩衍那》里干了啥吧。这位欺诈者的牛逼之处是他用逼真的伪装术和奥斯卡的演技扮成维毗沙那（罗摩衍那里楞伽的带路党）并从哈奴曼眼皮子底下偷走了罗摩和罗什曼那……还绑到幽界（Patala）去差点就给献祭了，要不是哈奴曼上天入地大闹地宫也要救主，罗摩就真的见阎王了……之所以给他来个会用传送术的设定也是因为他能穿梭阴阳两界，然而正面打斗只记得他被哈奴曼吊打，所以剧情里把他弄成了军师型设定。  
至于罗刹双子在《罗摩衍那》里存在感更低，一个被哈奴曼吊打，一个被安迦陀（猴国王子）吊打，这里面的双生设定也是秀恩爱剧情需要。  
第九十章 我即是雷霆  
黑压压的雷云笼罩在营地上空，撕裂天空的响雷昭示着复仇者的愤怒。天际间，踏着黑炎的战马追逐着金光闪耀的战车，流火与闪电在天际间跳跃。  
倾盆的暴雨与呼啸的飓风下，大水泛滥的联军的营帐如同急流之中无根的浮萍，哈奴曼一口一口地饮下泛滥的洪水，才不至于让大本营被水淹没。  
“因陀罗之子，给我出来！！！能杀死阿底伽耶，却躲着不敢见我？！盎伽王，今天就连你也阻止不了我！”  
“那你尽管试试看吧，弥迦那陀（因陀罗耆特）……如果你还有余裕同时对付两个人的话！”  
幽暗的天宇，层叠的雷云间，罗刹王子的身影随着每一次电光闪烁若隐若现，红发的枪兵将业火覆满炎枪，一边迎击着胜神者的雷失，一边尽可能扫清天空中的雷云。  
踏炎的战马载着主人驰骋在生死的边界，耀眼的电光从四面八方袭来，犹如无数亡者的手骨伸向这位连阎魔也无法带走的战士……地狱的大门已然打开，可盎伽王显然还没打算就这样回到地狱。  
“轰隆！”  
强大的电流从一团雷云间炸裂，耀眼的闪光将盎伽王的面孔映得格外苍白。借着闪光造成的空挡，几发雷失穿透了他的肋骨，而盎伽王只是默不作声地烧毁了胸口的箭支，一把黑色长弓也在黑炎中成型。他挽弓搭箭，瞄准了另一团雷云……  
有力的弦响如同辩才天的琵琶声，随着黑箭穿过云霄，一声痛苦的哀嚎被雷声淹没，盎伽王用业火撕开眼前雷云，果然看见了因陀罗耆特（Indrajit）的维摩那，但这个与胜神者披着同样甲胄的罗刹却并非弥迦那陀本人……而是之前被放回楞伽城的指挥官钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）！  
“谁说我要独自对付两人？！现在要同时对付两人的是你……”  
当盎伽王意识到对方又一次打破了规则已经太迟，一支蛇形的利箭已经从云层中飞来。红发的枪兵回过头时，千万头毒蛇向他张开了血口……

“蛇群啊，臣服于我……绞杀并吞噬眼前的敌人！缠绕吧，蛇索Nagapashastra！”

转瞬间，致命的毒液流遍全身。尽管拥有连阎魔之矛也无法击溃的不死之身，但不死的能力也意味着他将持续承受被毒蛇撕咬，以及毒液侵蚀的痛苦……如同置身无间地狱。  
盎伽王试图挣脱蛇索，蛇毒却麻痹了他的身体，令他无法动弹，原本流淌着阳炎的血液如今已经被蛇毒染污，三昧真火也无法施放。他挣扎着想要使用早已熄灭的右眼，而那只眼睛却早已如同熄灭的太阳……  
“没用的，就连罗摩和罗什曼那当年中了蛇索也只能等死。而救主的哈奴曼现在已经自身难保了。”  
看着即便身中百毒依旧未曾放弃抵抗的对手，因陀罗耆特很好奇究竟怎样才能让这个冷淡的家伙感受绝望。  
“死不了吗？没关系……再过一会，等你的联军和你的珍视的人都死光了，你会求我给你个痛快的。”  
雨幕与云雾中即便是再强大的弓箭手也无法看清眼前的目标……无须林木的掩护，在夜间战力翻倍的楞伽罗刹仅仅是依靠着雷云和暴雨就已经压向了精心布置的防线……  
一时间，喊杀声从四面八方响起，雷鸣与噼里啪啦的雨声更是扰乱了所有人的感官。无数黑影不知从何处窜出，阿修罗巨匠摩耶急忙启动营地周围的防护装置，尖利的地刺破土而出，雨水仿佛变为了黑雨，营地边缘的帐篷被喷涌的黑血染得漆黑。  
然而很快，更加刺耳的战吼响起，伴随着利器敲击盾牌的振动。营地内的士兵这才意识到防护机关只挡下了一波试探性的攻击……随着因陀罗耆特的雷击，所有防护装置都被烧得焦黑，而楞伽的精锐部队已经杀向了混乱的士兵。  
猴神深吸一口气，将冲锋中的骑兵吹了个七零八落，但很快就被一大群更为灵活的罗刹爬满了身体，在他浑身上下捅出了无数血窟窿，甚至试图爬上去攻击他的眼睛和耳朵，哈奴曼知道，只要自己变回人形大小就能解决问题，但为了在雷暴中护住大本营，他不得不默默忍受。  
“竟敢踏入我的领地，你们是活得不耐烦了！”  
摩揭陀的营地里，不死之王已经亲自上阵，他身上的鲜血不知是来自被他撕裂的敌人还是被一次又一次撕裂的自己。断指的尼沙陀将军带着一队骑兵赶来才勉强击退深入腹地的敌军。  
“王上，东线已经崩溃……但他们并没有继续推进，看样子是想等其他部队一起多线围剿。是否要现在突围？”  
妖连王明白独斫的意思……要突围也只能趁现在，一旦合围之势形成，就只有死守了。然而，以现在的态势，一旦有人开始逃跑，整个战线都会崩溃……就算有幸能逃跑，就算更幸运一些的人能活着离开楞伽，婆罗多也再不会有能够抵挡楞伽的力量。  
“我摩揭陀的虎狼之师绝不做临阵脱逃的懦夫，去支援东线。”  
独斫先是一怔，但确认了国王的命令后毫不犹豫地整合起了身边的部队。  
这条战线不仅在因陀罗耆特与联军之间，更是横在楞伽与婆罗多之间。而他绝不能容忍自己繁荣昌盛的国家哪天也沦落为何阿逾陀一样的命运。  
“他们想要形成合围，不要让他们得逞！”  
雅度族的那罗延军在萨蒂奇和成凯的带领下抵挡着一波又一波的进攻，军阵的中央，头戴孔雀翎的军师正冷静分析着战场上的变化，并每次都能给出准确的指令。  
“没受伤吧，萨蒂奇？放心，就算遇到最坏的情况，我还能战斗一下。”  
“别别别，大可不必……殿下你放心，我萨蒂奇就是拼了这条命也会挡住这群食人魔的！你快把笛子放下！”  
形势根本不容乐观，然而暴风中的哥文达却丝毫没有露出一丝惊慌，直到因陀罗耆特的维摩那在暗夜中闪现……原本在天际间与胜神者展开追逐战的盎伽王不知所踪，新星般耀眼的白光仿佛将陷入战火的大地定格在这一刻，伴随着撕裂黑夜的紫电，失去了掣肘的罗刹王子再一次祭出了天雷杵！

“此乃胜神者的战利品，亦是因陀罗的降服之证，风暴与雷霆啊，听命于我……撕裂敌人吧，Vajra，让他们在电光中化为尘埃！”

离弦的金刚杵瞬间将漆黑的夜幕一分为二，紧接着，高悬于营地正上方的天雷杵开始旋转，吞噬天地的雷暴逐渐席卷了整座楞伽岛，铺天盖地的紫电此起彼伏，全然一幅末世景象。众人仿佛置身于一片死亡的密林，树冠上，树状闪电在密不透风的雷云间闪烁，杂乱无章的气根则化作遍布在天地间的落雷。  
“都躲进来！”  
哈奴曼弯下腰，用他庞大的身躯尽可能掩护着大本营内的士兵。然而几道落雷竟穿透他的身体劈向了地面上的士兵……被落雷击中的战士被永远定格在了那一瞬间，一尊尊黑色的塑像在呼啸的狂风中化作微尘，又被暴风雨冲刷掉所有痕迹。  
无论是人类还是阿修罗，不论是战马，战象，还是幽界的魔兽，在这场死亡的风暴中都仅有这样一个归宿。  
急速旋转的天雷杵不仅搅动了席卷整个楞伽的风暴，还不断发出刺耳的声音，似乎还在积蓄力量……高悬在营地正上方的神器犹如一把摇摇欲坠的达摩克利斯之剑，坠落之时便是末日。  
狂妄的笑声与撕裂虚空的雷声在群山间回荡，那一刻，哈奴曼回想起了当年自己随罗摩远征楞伽时，整个猴国，连同他的主人罗摩都被因陀罗耆特团灭的绝望。  
而这一次……他已经没有还魂草可以拯救远征军。  
罗摩和罗什曼那兄弟……此刻也已经不在身边。  
一切，都在女主人死后变得不对劲了。  
这个世界配不上女主人悉多的美德。  
也配不上圣君罗摩的庇护。  
连同罗摩最忠实的信徒，得到主人言传身教的自己，也曾经这么想过。  
这个五浊恶世，简直糟糕透了。

可是……污秽不堪的淤泥，也能孕育出莲花。

“感受绝望吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈……就凭你们这群蝼蚁，也敢入侵楞伽！”  
“因陀罗耆特……你不配使用天雷杵！”  
一道幽蓝的闪光掠过紫电奔腾的天空，散发着暖色光辉的金翅大鹏穿过闪耀的雷云，迦楼罗背后身披白袍的射手已然与奔流的雷霆融为一体。  
这是因陀罗耆特头一次看见那位天帝之子以原本的面目示人。白底蓝纹的战袍，孔雀般黑亮的眼睛，和他那没用的父亲截然不同的，看似人畜无害的漂亮小脸蛋，让人恨不得踩上几脚。  
“哈，我配不配得上天雷杵可轮不到你和你那没用的爹说了算。这么好的宝贝在你那差劲的爹手里简直是糟蹋了。”  
狂傲的罗刹王子根本没把手下败将的儿子放在眼里，随着迦楼罗靠近营地，一张电网在遍布天空的雷云间展开。阿周那并未停止前进，而是放出一阵乱箭，以雷失扰乱电网，并借助千里眼的预判从容不迫地躲开所有落雷，朝着雷暴的中心飞去……  
正面冲击天雷杵并未明智之举，能够承载雷霆的只有大地本身。  
阿周那开弓对准大本营外围，所有箭失在落地的瞬间都化作巨型的铁锥，将对准联军大营的落雷直接导向了围攻大营的楞伽士兵。因陀罗耆特怒不可遏地射断了地上的铁锥，而阿周那则凭借不会枯竭的箭匣不断用雷失和钉刺朝楞伽的军队引雷，并一步步接近雷暴的中心……  
随着落雷的方向被偏移，闪电形成的死亡之林也开阔了许多，转眼间，天雷杵已经触手可及……  
天授的英雄将手伸向快速旋转的金刚杵，念动古老的咒语想要收回法宝，但诡异的是，这件自己生前能够操纵自如的法器竟不再听他的召唤……与此同时，刺耳的笑声从雷云间响起。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……看到了吗？这早已不是你们提婆一族的东西了。这已经不再是你们的时代了！！！”  
电光与火花开始四处流窜，天雷杵即将得到完全解放……  
亲自使用天雷杵灭掉全甲一族的阿周那深知这样的能量若是直接击中大营会是什么下场。他看了一眼即便是陷入绝境依旧在战斗的将士，毅然遣散了迦楼罗。  
“孩子……你要做什么？”  
哈奴曼看着这位逆风而行的战士，仿佛看见了昔日那个年轻气盛，明知不可为而为之的罗什曼那。  
“法宝已经无法收回。既然如此，就想办法抵消它的影响……”  
随着一声声弦响，无数雷失散落在大地的各个角落，千万条引雷的钢筋与铁索从地面伸向了风暴之眼，犹如妄图登天的巴别塔，穷尽人类所能及，却只是螳臂当车的笑话……  
“不……这样也挡不住的！”  
阿周那自然知道这并不够……  
“不仅仅是Archer，还有我们……三枚令咒已经全部押上……大家……请坚持到白天！”  
“那是能治愈所有伤痕，所有怨恨的吾等的故乡——显现吧，『已然遥远的理想之城』（Lord Camelot）！”  
黑云之下，一座雪白的城池拔地而起，纯净的光辉驱散了夜幕，此起彼伏的落雷击打着白壁之城的城墙，坚不可摧的圣城很快也陷入了动荡之中，但持盾的骑士并未后退一步，亦如当初在时间神殿前那位不自量力的女孩。  
“真是令人火大啊！就算你比因陀罗更强又咋样？！管不了这么多了……看看这玩意还能爆发出怎样的力量吧……”  
城墙边界，金色的光辉形成一个壳状的护盾，结界核心红发的婆罗门战士眉宇间绽放出万丈豪光。  
曾经，在象城的城墙上用武力将罗刹拒之门外的德罗纳之子从不相信护国结界那种玩意，一直认为那不过是父辈夸夸其谈搞出的鸟笼，而现在，自己这个离经叛道的家伙竟也认认真真地造出了同样的东西……不同的是，他这么做并不是为了画地为牢，守住自己的一亩三分地。  
在一阵阵刺耳的呜咽中，耀眼的雷光吞没了整个营地，强劲的脉冲以金刚杵为中心四处扩散，所到之处，天地为之失色，草木化为尘埃，整片大地仿佛都在死亡……山崩地裂，万物凋零，孕育生命的雨林在白光中化作焦土。  
转瞬间，大本营周围的山川，河流，密林，近乎被瞬间蒸发，所有生灵灰飞烟灭……然而风暴之眼的嘶鸣仍未停止，天雷接连不断从金刚杵落下，护国结界已在第一次脉冲中震碎，紧接着，白壁之城在一次又一次的轰击之下也开始震动。  
坚不可摧的城墙上，裂痕越来越大……天授的英雄唯有不断将雷电引向其他方向以减轻马修的负担，然而破败不堪的城墙显然已经承受不住下一次爆发了……  
“Archer，你去哪！？不能离开结界……！”  
“以因陀罗之名……雷霆啊，听我的召唤……”  
大本营不远处的山丘，被雷电环绕的因陀罗之子正引导着另一阵风暴……  
“Archer！！！”  
幽蓝的闪电遍布他的身体，因陀罗之子在此刻仿佛已经化身为雷霆。就在天雷杵引发雷暴的瞬间，电光在他上空的雷云中炸裂，原本应该直接击中白壁之城的紫电撕裂夜空，直击雷云密布的山丘，山崩地裂的动荡随之而来……  
“前辈，抓住我……”  
迦勒底的御主感觉天都要塌了，方才的闪电也近乎让她失明……待动荡终于稳定下来，她能够睁开眼睛的时候，Archer用以引雷的那座山头已经被卸了顶，而Archer也不知所踪……  
荒芜的山顶，那个拥有天授光环的天帝之子此刻已经黯然无光，奄奄一息地躺在焦黑的土地上。暴雨冲刷着伤痕累累的大地，仿佛要将他埋入泥潭。这位高傲的王子，此刻就像被雨水打落，陷入污泥的莲花。  
楞伽的魔太子依旧端坐在金光闪耀的神之战车上，居高临下地俯瞰着这个被自己踩在脚下的神子，心里却没有胜利的喜悦。  
“死吧，不自量力的东西……”  
在他拉开金色长弓的瞬间，一道死光穿过云端，烧断了他的弓弦……

“他只能死在我手里，轮不到你来杀！”

小剧场：  
刀锋女王：我即是虫群。  
莫扎特：我是音乐  
阿周那：我是雷霆。  
迪卢木多（自动打开BGM：你是电，你是光，你是唯一的神话……）  
阿周那：爱尔兰基佬你不拆台不爽是吧！  
特斯拉：史前电流大战……精彩！  
名侦探爱德蒙：破案了，迦尔纳的弟弟之所以和白白净净的哥哥不同，是因为他是玩电的，被雷劈过，然后就……  
阿周那：别以为你跟我声音一样就可以对我妄自揣测！！！我的肤色是天生的！有问题吗！（日常被迫害1/1）  
爱葛莎：你这是种族歧视！知道多少人想要晒出古铜色的皮肤吗！这都要欺负Archer简直过分了啊！除了和哥拍照是灾难以外哪里不好了？！  
迪卢木多（打开视频处理软件）  
阿周那：你干什么？！我不需要你磨皮美白！（敏感）  
迪卢木多：那个……都被这种强度的雷直接劈中那衣服应该烧没了吧……婆罗多第一神射手当着整个联军果本影响肯定不太好……  
阿周那：爱尔兰基佬你给我闭嘴！这是魔法世界还讲什么常识啊！

  
第九十一章 孤城的储君

“他只能死在我手里，轮不到你来杀！”

剧烈的轰鸣炸开了乌黑的雷云，云霄之上，赤色的裂缝如同奔流的岩浆。燃烧的枪兵踏着黑炎穿过裂缝，带着火纹的披风在风暴中如同一对的火翼在他背后展开。  
“怎么可能？我的蛇索明明已经……”  
惊讶之余，因陀罗耆特赶忙召唤出另一把弓，而盎伽王则比了个射箭的手势，无数带着阳炎的利箭从天而降，直接逼得因陀罗耆特不得不远离那座荒山。跟随着盎伽王冲出裂缝的，是几只金色翅膀的迦楼罗……一瞬间，胜神者突然明白了蛇索是如何被解开的……  
迦楼罗是娜迦的天敌。就算自己将盎伽王藏在云层里，它也一定会察觉到天敌的气息。当他的注意力完全集中在那个因陀罗之子身上的时候，迦楼罗已经趁机解开了蛇索！  
他难以置信地看着手下败将的儿子，那个早已深陷泥土，光辉不再的天帝之子。  
强烈的挫败感涌上心头。  
不可能……他是因陀罗的儿子……因陀罗不过是个废物罢了！  
正是这个废物的儿子，杀死了他强大的弟弟阿底伽耶……  
他绝不能让这个猎物从他手中逃掉！  
“就算你解除了蛇索，但现在的你浑身是毒，就这样，你也敢挑战我！”  
“没错。直到你撤出阵地！”  
雷云正在渐渐散去，黎明即将来临。凭借着夜战获取的优势也即将消失。蛇索与天雷杵损耗了他大量的魔力，而一夜间彻底摧毁联军的计划已经宣告失败。  
可是他仍不甘心……  
迟疑之际，踏炎的战马犹如天火撞向了闪耀的战车，盎伽王挥枪指向了近在咫尺的魔太子，赤色的枪尖却被一股诡异的力场反弹，将他连人带马冲了出去。  
“呵，不自量力的家伙！”  
无形的磁场模糊了罗刹王子鬼魅的身影，也扭曲了他高傲的面孔，他拉开闪烁着紫电的弓弦，一声惊弦牵动了震天的雷鸣……  
雷失离弦的瞬间，一道炽热的射线将夜幕割裂……雷失在阳炎中化为微尘，而手持弓箭的魔太子竟僵直了几秒，拉到一半的弓弦无力地弹了回去。  
“你的……眼睛……”  
当狂风拂起枪兵额前的红发，因陀罗耆特终于看见那只曾被自己用镜箭烧毁的眼睛……暗淡的瞳孔边缘熊熊燃烧的业火如同日蚀之下环状的日冕。那只眼睛里的火种从未真正熄灭。  
钻心的灼痛很快便从腹部传来……恍惚中，他看见一缕璀璨的光芒透过云层。   
黑夜早已结束。而漫天的雷云却让他对此视而不见。  
纵使他能用雷云覆满他的国度，让整个楞伽都笼罩在暗无天日的永夜……可是，他不能阻止太阳升起。  
“可恶……”  
弥迦那陀咽下了喉咙里的鲜血，若无其事地站起身。和他的对手一样，就算已经身处劣势，这位楞伽的魔太子也绝不会向敌人示弱。  
“我们之间的较量不会就这么完了。”  
“不论你还有什么手段，我都悉数奉陪。”  
愈发稀薄的阴云已经藏不住燃烧的骄阳，艳阳高照的晴空与遮天蔽日的乌云已然势均力敌。笼罩在联军大营的阴影正在缓缓褪去，温暖的阳光如同一层金莎覆上了伤痕累累的大地。  
“口气倒是不小啊。那就好好期待吧。下一次，你我二人只能有一个活着离开战场。”  
胜神者恶狠狠地抛下一句话，随后便带着残余的部队回到了阴云密布的楞伽城。盎伽王静默地目送着对手远去，修长的身影在荒芜的山巅无限延长。确保因陀罗耆特彻底消失，撤退并非欺诈后，他走向了深陷泥潭的射手。  
“做得不错，不愧是我的宿敌。今天你拯救了整个联军。”  
他俯下身，正要将阿周那拉起来，却被对方反手抓住，拖向地面……盎伽王本能地想要做出抵抗，却因为体内尚未清除的蛇毒反应迟钝了些许，只听噗通一声，两人同时被溅得浑身是泥。  
“阿周那你干什么？”  
看上去已经奄奄一息的男子不知哪来的力气，一把掐住了盎伽王的脖颈，   
“拖着这样一身毒还敢战斗，你还真是不怕见阎魔啊。我还没完呢！明明自己也快不行了，还做出一副施与者的姿态……”  
卷曲的黑发紧贴着他棱角分明的面孔，盎伽王平静地注视着那双乌黑的眼睛，宿敌深邃的眼眸里涌动着许多复杂的情绪，包括杀意。但奇怪的是，他的手指并没有继续用力。  
“你受伤了，以你现在的力量是掐不断的。要和我一决生死最好等你也恢复之后。更何况，在战场上用弓箭射断我的脖子要比这么做痛快得多不是吗？”   
盎伽王无心的话语让阿周那的神情愈发阴沉。他咬紧牙关，呼吸也变得急促了起来。  
这家伙……知道自己在说什么吗？  
“回去吧，让人看到你这幅模样没有任何好处。”  
盎伽王从泥地里起身，犹豫片刻后还是不顾射手的抗议将他扛了起来，驮在战马背上。  
简直糟糕透顶。  
阿周那宁可继续被埋在泥潭里，等着御主他们把他挖出来，也比这样好多了。  
视野中，那个业火般的身影正在渐渐变得模糊……理智告诉他，无论如何，也不能在宿敌面前陷入毫无防备的状态，唯有在可以托付后背的同伴面前，他才能安然入睡……  
可恶……  
接下天雷杵伴随着肝胆俱裂的痛苦，可他尚且能在因陀罗耆特面前保持清醒。现在，明明尚未脱离险境，自己居然开始心生懈怠……  
究竟是何时开始……自己竟会对迦尔纳产生这种愚蠢的错觉？  
“洗净脖子等着吧，迦尔纳……届时，我会让你死个痛快。”  
“我说过，此战过后，我的头颅你随时可以凭本事来取。所以……你首先要活到那时候才行。”  
他试图通过对话来保持清醒，而向来寡言的盎伽王竟也愿意搭理。尽管二人的交谈显然不会有什么愉快的内容。  
“先担心你自己吧。口口声声要和因陀罗耆特较量的可不是我。要我帮你吗？”  
“如果那天你拿得起弓。”  
“迦尔纳你什么意思！”  
两人就这样吵了一路。快到营地时，原本吵得不可开交的二人陷入了沉默。  
夜袭留下的不仅仅是残破不堪的军营与焦黑的林地。虽然因陀罗耆特已经失去了优势，但联军短时间内也难以重整旗鼓。一夜间，整齐的营地被大水淹没，水面上漂浮着破碎的浮木以及双方将士的尸体，其中一些被雷暴直接击中的士兵甚至连尸骨也无迹可寻。  
“是罗摩带着罗什曼那回来了！”  
看见盎伽王以及被驮在马背上的白衣射手，陷入低谷的将士们眼中再次恢复了些许神采，仿佛是得到了救赎。若非此二人……昨夜的雷暴必然会带来全军覆没的结局。但不论是盎伽王还是阿周那都并未沉醉在英雄的口号中。  
盎伽王并非圣君罗摩。喊着他的名字，也不会带来解脱。他十分清楚这场战争只会伴随着血淋淋的代价，而非流芳百世的荣耀。当燃烧的黑瞳扫过每一位被战争折磨得遍体鳞伤的战士，盎伽王心中只有一个念头。

是时候结束这场漫长的苦战了。

与盎伽王抱有同样想法的，是楞伽的主人。

在那座金碧辉煌的堡垒，他和他的家人曾经立誓要让楞伽再现过去的辉煌。而如今，那座华丽的殿堂内却只剩下最后一人。  
“康巴哈那（Kumbhakarna），伽罗（Khara），杜萨那（Dusana）……”  
“苏婆那迦（Surpanakha），底哩尸罗娑（Trishira）阿刹（Akshayakumara）……”  
“阿底伽耶（Atikaya），那兰陀伽与帝梵陀伽（Narantaka-Devantaka），摩希罗婆那（Mahiravan）钵罗诃私陀（Prahasta）……”  
所有人……都已经不在了。  
因陀罗耆特似乎明白了父王的感受。  
曾在王宫内齐聚一堂，共商大事的家族成员，背叛的背叛，战死的战死。纵然拥有统领三界的力量，却留不住自己的家人……  
这样还算什么王者……  
现在的自己，又何尝不是重蹈父王的覆辙？  
傲慢的魔太子摘下了金色的王冠，乌黑的长发如同夏夜的阴云。他从未让任何楞伽的士兵看见他受伤流血的模样，当血液渗透他身上单薄的白衣，这位高傲的王子独自踏进了黑暗的庙宇。  
幽暗的神殿前，最后一位他可以信赖的人，也即将离开。  
屋檐的阴影下，若隐若现的血光如同燃烧的暗火。庙宇的主人手持弯刀，凶狠的怒目中溢出阴冷的杀意。弥迦那陀并未试图阻拦，而是双手合掌，毫无怨言地让开了去路。  
“主母……我让你失望了。是我默许了摩希罗婆那的行径……不但没能挽救楞伽的败局，还筑成了大错。事到如今，我不会挽留。”  
神庙的主人停下了脚步，随后默默收回了手中的利器。说到底，她也不愿让这次道别伴随着无谓的流血。  
“弥迦那陀啊……你是对你自己的力量不够自信，还是从一开始就对我有所怀疑？明知摩希罗婆那一旦那么做，事态很可能发展到你我皆无法控制的地步，你却饮鸩止渴，默许了那种做法……甚至为此还葬送自己的两个弟弟！”  
因陀罗耆特对于自己的所作所为并没有逃避，他坦诚地答道：  
“我以为只要避免父王犯下的错误就能让楞伽再一次走向强盛，可我错了……我本质上和父王一样傲慢。生前，我曾无数次问自己，如果做决策的人是我，我会怎么保住父亲的王国。我自负的父亲失败了，卖主求荣投靠人类的叔父维毗沙那也失败了，疏忽大意的我也失败了……主母给了我们第二次机会。可我却一心只想着向罗摩的后人复仇，却从未想过如何治理这个国家，让它得以长治久安。我还是走了父亲的老路，粗暴地通过力量去征服，为了毁灭敌人不择手段……最终，这些手段也未能挽救我的国家。我甚至……不配统治父王的国家。”  
神庙的主人并未继续斥责这位王子，她沉默了良久，百感交集地问道：  
“我给你第二次机会？你就没想过……我为何这么做？是我将你们拖入了这场无谓的复仇。我利用了你们……连同向罗摩的后人复仇，亦是我鼓动的。而现在，我又在楞伽即将败亡之时，再一次抛弃了你们。”  
傲慢的王子并未对主母的说辞感到惊讶。他只是浅笑一声，“主母……我从一开始就知道，向罗摩的后人复仇，亦是我因与主母目的一致，自己做出的选择。归根结底，这都是因为我不够强大，怨不得任何人。”  
阴影中的女子似乎有些震惊，而她沙哑而暴戾的嗓音也变得柔和了些许。  
“是吗……即便如此，仍对我这个自私的女人毫无怨言？”  
“是啊，主母……我因前世的执念而重获生命，又因这一次新生看清了前世的错误。这一切并非毫无意义。我甚至没有资格去指责我的父王……因为，当机会落在我手里，我也将这个国家推向了绝路。”  
这样的自己，注定无法获得更好的结局。  
弥迦那陀闭上了繁星般的双眼，任由冰冷的雨滴浸湿他流血不止的伤口。女神走出了庙宇，将赤色的手心轻轻按在他的头顶，  
“弥迦那陀……你的父亲因为贪图美色，道德败坏而葬送了他的王国，是一名不折不扣的暴君和昏君，可你不一样……你做不了一个好国王，不过是因为……你仅仅是一名纯粹的战士，只知道如何战斗。”  
罗刹王子郑重地捧起女神的手，覆在自己额头的位置  
“事到如今，大局已定，一切已经无可挽回。主母，我不求取胜的祝福，只求主母允许我以战士的身份迎接我的终局。”  
女神的手指顺着弥迦那陀的额头划下，留下一道血滴状的，朱红的印记。  
“孩子……愿你以一名Atimaharathi的身份，光荣地战斗到最后。”

小剧场：  
兄弟俩被溅了一身泥。  
盎伽王：阿周那你干什么？  
阿周那：我还没完呢！明明自己也快不行了，还一副施与者的样子……  
盎伽王：你受伤了，以你现在的力量是掐不断的。要和我一决生死最好等恢复之后。  
阿周那：洗净脖子等着吧，迦尔纳……  
导演（擦鼻血）：我觉得这种时候需要点音乐渲染氛围……  
迪卢木多：好的！我这就打开花冠……  
在撕裂的乌云之下，在圣典的歌颂之下，终战的城墙一任风吹雨打……任白色流沙掩埋的身躯犹如花落成杀的无人之城，如果那天我舍舍弃一切选择你，结局是否会有所不同……  
哎？等等……是谁把磁带换了？！  
实际响起的BGM:多冷的隆冬哒哒哒……多冷呐我在东北玩泥巴……  
兴奋的围观群众：………………（散了散了……）  
难敌：狗头军师，可真有你的。  
奎师那：合作愉快（微笑）

  
第九十二章 战士的归宿  
楞伽的魔太子早已回到了堡垒，留下的只有鸦雀无声的荒原。整夜的大雨冲刷着焦黑的土壤，放眼望去，曾经密林环绕的金城如今就像飘零在黑色海洋上的孤岛。  
红发枪兵犹如灾厄的化身披挂着鲜血与死亡，燃烧的黑袍如同战争的硝烟掠过寸草不生的焦土。踏炎的战马追逐着一团青云，骤然间，狂风大作，那团青云化作迷雾遍布了整个荒原。  
枪兵勒住战马，一柄冒着业火的炎枪在手中成型，迎上了四面八方的迷雾中飞来的箭支。  
雨点般的乱箭与舞动的枪杆相交，发出阵阵清鸣，业火在疾风中越烧越旺，枪兵将炎枪一横，前方的迷雾被炽热的气浪驱散，而迷雾背后，几支金色的利箭已经对准了枪兵的破绽……  
“阿修，这也太明显是欲盖弥彰了……因陀罗耆特可不会这么做。”  
枪兵并未理会前方的射手，而是从马背凌空而起，燃烧的右眼径直对准了身后的迷雾……  
一道炽热的死光切开了精心布置的幻境，可出乎意料的是，那道眼棱竟偏移了原本应由的轨迹，而悬空的枪兵在落地时不知为何失去了平衡……即将坠于焦土之时，一个迅捷的身影从迷雾中窜出，正好将他接住。  
“喂！你怎么搞的？是蛇毒还没清掉吗？”  
迷雾散去，额头发光的婆罗门战士一脸忧心地看着脸色苍白的畏友。盎伽王若无其事地拍了拍友人的肩膀，  
“大概吧……不必担心，就算蛇索的毒素会持续一阵，但午后的决战不会受影响。”  
“喂喂，你可别逞强啊！对手可是因陀罗耆特……他可不会放过任何一个能杀死你的机会……”  
不祥的预感涌上德罗纳之子心头。以友人平日里的自愈能力，不论是受伤还是中毒都能很快恢复，莫非是因为因陀罗耆特法力太强，以及蛇索本身的特性吗？   
但愿是自己多心了。  
“因陀罗耆特也带着伤。待他重整旗鼓，就不会有这么好的机会了。”  
“我知道，你说得都有道理……偶尔依靠一下友人也没什么不妥的吧。”  
老实说，因陀罗耆特是Atimaharathi，就算几名Maharati级别的战士同时与他作战也不违背荣誉。马嘶一脸不悦地抱怨着，偏偏友人那幅万年不变的表情总能让他没脾气。  
“所以我才把你叫出来……这段时间经过观察，你对因陀罗耆特的能力已经有了不少了解，况且，仅仅论弓术而言，你并不亚于胜神者。”  
“我当然知道！但如果刚才是因陀罗耆特而不是我，你已经……”  
“阿修……放心吧，与因陀罗耆特决斗前，蛇索的毒素会彻底清除的。”  
友人认真而诚恳的眼神让马嘶束手无策，尽管马嘶依旧不能完全安心，但自己两位最珍视的友人偏偏都是固执到千头大象都拉不动的家伙。他知道，比起杀死因陀罗耆特，盎伽王真正担心的是下一次黑夜降临……  
成千上万的战士受到他的鼓励选择留在这里殊死奋战。已经有太多牺牲……  
不杀死因陀罗耆特，联军随时都会像昨夜一样被推向覆灭的边缘。  
“别告诉善敌训练时发生的事……这只会带给他不必要的焦虑。”  
“休息一会吧，开战之前我们再切磋一次。如果那时候你还是这幅样子的话，就是把你五花大绑我也要阻止你出战。”  
“阿修……”  
“反对无效！”  
以为盎伽王要反驳，马嘶本能地用他那大嗓门抗议了起来，谁知友人只是浅笑着说道：“谢谢……”  
“真是的，这样还让人怎么下得去手……”

纵使孤城的储君能将楞伽城永远笼罩在雷云之下，太阳依旧会照常升起。金碧辉煌的孤城不论多么光鲜亮丽，却掩盖不住城外早已因战火变得荒芜的大地。   
从联军夺回阿逾陀之时，楞伽就已经是座孤岛了。当扼喉的绳套越收越紧，那位胜神的王子终于意识到自己已经如同一头孤独的困兽。  
最后的决战即将打响。  
愿你以一名Atimaharathi的身份，光荣地战斗到最后。  
望着环绕在楞伽城四方的黑色海洋，因陀罗耆特(Indrajit)一言不发地回到了他的宫殿，最后一次披上戎装。  
曾经，每一次出战前，妻子苏洛恰娜都会为他祈福。他玩笑说他对胜利的渴望如同对妻子的爱意，战争的胜利如同他的另一位爱妻，而苏洛恰娜只会告诉他，希望那位妻子能够如影随形。  
实际上，和自己三妻四妾的父王不同，苏洛恰娜是她唯一爱过的女人……他本想在完成使命，加冕为王后再向主母寻求一份赐福，只可惜，他不会再有机会了。  
因为他绝不能忍受苏洛恰娜再为他经历一次萨蒂仪式。  
楞伽城内的所有士兵早已整装待发，在皇家大道静候着他们的王储。  
车夫最后一次检查了王子的箭匣与武器，确保一切准备妥当后，郑重地将弥迦那陀最常用的弓递给了他。  
“殿下，与你并肩作战，是我这一生无上的荣耀。”  
因陀罗耆特环视着一张张熟悉的面孔，所有人都很清楚，弥迦那陀是楞伽最后的支柱，如果连他也倒下，这个国家将会面临怎样的命运……  
而他们绝不会像维毗沙那一样投靠人类以求苟活。  
“出发。”  
金色的城门大开，笼罩在上空的阴云也随之散入城外的荒原。在那里，联军士兵早已严阵以待，阵列前，俱卢的骑兵如同黑暗的浪潮缓缓向前驶来。红发枪兵驾着燃烧的战车，在焦黑的土地上留下一串赤色的灼痕。忽然，他勒住了战马，示意骑兵也停下步伐。  
“就在这里吧。”  
“罗泰耶……”  
枪兵身边的两位挚友并未第一时间离开。婆罗门战士祝福了友人的每一件武器，而那位不祥俱卢的王子并没有什么能够亲自赠予的祝福，他只是深深注视着自己的友人，将武器递到了他手中。  
“活着回来。这是唯一的要求。”  
盎伽王点了点头，却没有做出任何承诺。  
两人都明白，这是一场非胜即死的决斗。  
当七匹黑色战马拉着燃烧的战车奔向金城，胜神者也孤身出阵。荒原之上，两位势均力敌的战士并未做出任何寒暄，仅凭武艺便是最好的问候。  
因陀罗耆特的剪影很快就消失在了荒原，乌黑的雷云已经压向大地，雷失如雨点般从云层中坠落……见对手从一开始就打算竭尽全力，盎伽王也不打算做任何保留，随着一个魔力放出，炸裂的业火如同阳炎般席卷天地，炽热的气浪甚至扑到了后排观战的迦勒底御主脸上……  
或许是因为之前让Archer抢先破坏了火祭，而以身引雷导致重伤的Archer又不在战场上，迦勒底的御主对此战的结局感到格外不安。  
阴云密布的苍穹被炸出了一个窟窿，沐浴着阳光的枪兵驾驭着踏炎的战马冲向云霄，数十个蜃景在天空中分散开来，箭失从四面八方瞄准了云间的空洞。  
红发战士一个眼棱划开了前方云层，策马奔向乌云顶端，与闪电竞速，奔涌的雷云如同白浪，追逐着燃烧的星火。放眼望去，业火与流云在天际间迅速变幻，好似两条相互撕咬的巨龙。  
“找到你了，因陀罗耆特！”  
破幻的左眼让盎伽王越过了所有剪影，直奔隐藏在云中的真身，燃烧的炎枪并未对准魔太子的心脏，而是捅穿了他身旁的云雾……  
伴随着短兵相接的清鸣，弥迦那陀终于露出了真身……一直只在两军阵前使用弓箭战斗的罗刹王子竟正面接下了盎伽王的枪……  
与魔太子一同现身的，竟还有一把汇聚着雷光的巨枪。只差一点点，因陀罗耆特便可以完全解放这把必灭之枪……只可惜盎伽王封魔的能力及时扼住了他的宝具。  
然而，这也意味着原本只能使用一次的必杀现在成了因陀罗耆特手中收放自如的武器。  
“你真的以为，我只是个弓手？”  
魔太子冷笑一声，数十条闪电链向红发的枪兵收拢。以盎伽王敏捷的身手本可以躲开，可在闪避的瞬间他的身体却不知为何又僵住了几秒，转眼间，钻心的刺痛流遍他的全身……  
“尝尝这把必灭之雷枪的力量吧……雷霆啊，化作我手中的利器，撕裂我的敌人，Vasavi Shakti！”  
紫电窜上了尚未完全解封的弑神枪，发出刺耳的悲鸣，太阳之子强忍着麻痹与刺痛迎上了因陀罗耆特手中的雷枪，眨眼间，漫天的乌云仿佛罩上了一层血雾，坠落在焦土的雨滴也将大地染上了不祥的颜色。  
难敌赤红的眼睛映着血色的天空，魔人的鳞片渐渐爬上了他的脸颊，马嘶见势不妙赶忙按住了友人的肩膀，  
“罗泰耶不会输的。”  
“可是……”  
“如果你动手，他就无法专心战斗了。”  
每分每秒对于观战的二人来说都是难以想象的煎熬。马嘶虽然表面上还能够维持冷静，但实际上却比难敌更加忧虑。因为一旦盎伽王有任何三长两短，他失去的将不只是一位友人……  
“居然还能动啊……真是个顽强到令人发指的家伙……”  
云端之上，浴血的红发战士如同折翼的火凤，一次又一次通过自燃烧掉身上的雷失。他的肩胛骨早已被刺穿，手臂上的筋腱几乎尽数断裂……在鲜血喷涌而出的瞬间，他果断焚烧了断口，拖着早已断筋碎骨的身躯继续战斗。  
因陀罗耆特并不打算像上次一样用阎魔之矛试图杀死他，既然粉碎不了他的不死之躯，那么就粉碎他的意志。时间拖得越长，那具身体的负荷也就越大……直到最后，一个痛快的死亡都会变成奢望。  
“你其实早就知道了吧……即便是意志再坚强的人类，也不可能承受住这样的痛苦。我们都是主母用特殊的力量复活的……我是主母用血种做出的复制体，而你……甚至算不上活物。你的挚友为了一己私利把你变成了个不人不鬼的怪物……一个连阎魔也无法掌控生死的活死人。”  
肌肉仍将碎骨与身体连在一起，每一次行动都伴随着磔刑般的剧痛，骨骼传来的阵阵悲鸣盖过了长枪的清响……盎伽王的嘴角已经咬出了鲜血，不死之身让所有的伤痛都变成了漫长的凌迟。  
“很可笑不是吗？我们两个注定不会被这个世界所接受的怪物，竟在此相互厮杀……以决定婆罗多今后的命运。”  
魔太子张狂地挥舞着所向披靡的雷枪，一步一步将鲜血淋漓的枪兵逼入死角。密集的雷云已经在盎伽王身后织出了一张巨网。  
“我知道自己是什么……”  
盎伽王忽然停止了后退，再一次正面接下一枪……随着骨骼碎裂的脆响，枪身深深地卡在了对方的肋骨里。因陀罗耆特还未来得及为对手的决心感到震惊，一股剧烈的刺痛便从腹部传来……盎伽王借着这个近身的机会精准地击中了他腹部的伤口。   
“咳啊！！！”  
比起曾被阎魔之矛穿胸的不死怪物，百战百胜的因陀罗耆特并没有那么熟悉伤痛……而这瞬间的分神足以让他错失使用瞬移的最好机会，一道炽热的死光瞬间划破云层，将胜神者的真身冲到了楞伽的城墙上……  
“站在这里的只不过是两位拥有不同立场与信念的战士。”  
当因陀罗耆特从强劲的震荡中睁开眼睛，天际的雷云已然散开，裂空的光芒洒向了金色的城墙……  
雷云间的赤影召唤出一把黑色巨弓，一支燃烧着灭世之火的利箭已经初具雏形……  
都已经这样了还能开弓？身体被撕碎也无所谓吗？  
怪物这个词已经不足以形容自己眼前的敌人了……  
想到这里，因陀罗耆特脸上的震惊瞬间变为释然的笑意。  
主母的计划中原本没有这家伙。他现在似乎明白为何这家伙能得到主母的青睐了。  
梵天法宝离弦的瞬间，血花在红发的枪兵身上绽放，如同盛开的红莲，亦如日蚀中被遮蔽的红日。即便陷入永夜，也依旧难掩其炽热的光辉……  
穿心的痛楚仅有一瞬……随着楞伽太子的消亡，坚不可摧的金色城墙亦随之倾塌。  
再也没人能保住十首王的国家。  
繁星在他自己的星系里亦是太阳。他想要将楞伽带回那个辉煌的年代，重新变成那个威震三界的罗刹国……即便这是一条以鲜血与尸骸铺筑的道路，他也会毅然向前。  
比楞伽更强大的族群亦不曾逃离成住坏空的命运……  
可身为楞伽的王储，他不能坐视自己的族群衰亡。  
“弥迦那陀……”  
弥留之际，他看见了那位将自己击毙的战士。  
他不知道是什么支撑着盎伽王早已支离破碎的身体来到对手身边……如果仅仅是为了来看对手的死相，也未免太可笑了。  
“你是来补一刀的吗？把我的头砍下来会更保险。”  
对手扫了一眼他狰狞的胸腔，只是淡淡地陈述了一句：  
“不必了，是致命伤。”  
“呵……那可要恭喜你了。”  
因陀罗耆特已经感觉不到自己的心跳。他的内脏应该已经被尽数烧毁。而将他杀死的英雄眼中竟没有任何胜利的喜悦。  
“怎么？事到如今还想用你那虚伪的同情心来羞辱我吗？”  
看着胜神者戏谑的眼神，盎伽王摇了摇头，平静地答道：“不，你是一名可敬的战士。”  
因陀罗耆特沉默了片刻，用仅剩不多的力气指了指自己身边的雷枪，“拿去。”  
“为何？”  
“你会用得上的。主母对你的赐福……也是有极限的吧……”  
盎伽王并没有回答，从那双澄澈的眼睛里，因陀罗耆特知道，他早已准备欣然接受接下来的命运。直到死前，胜神者才得以认真审视自己的对手。抛开立场，他并不讨厌这个和自己一样是怪物的存在。  
“拿着吧。你配得上这把武器。也无愧为我的对手。死在你手里……不算丢人。”  
“因陀罗耆特……”  
盎伽王似乎还想说些什么，然而事到如今，任何言辞对于这位高傲的战士而言都像是一种亵渎。原本便不善言语的他唯有默默地拿起因陀罗耆特的武器。  
“成王败寇，没什么好说的。我们从一开始就站在了不可调和的立场上……”  
眼前这位战士不是罗摩，也不是罗什曼那，死在他手里没有任何救赎可言。  
但身为三界唯一的Atimaharathi，以战士的身份高傲地战斗到最后的自己，死在一名真正的战士手里，亦是不错的归宿。  
夜幕降临之际，这位生于星夜的楞伽王子闭上了双眼……最终归于繁星。  
当鲜血淋漓的枪兵提着弑神枪走出坍塌的城墙，整个联军，不论来自何处，不论出身何方，都高喊着他的名字。  
所有人都沉浸在胜利的欢喜之际，迦勒底的御主却隐约感到一丝微妙的违和感。  
破坏火祭的人是Archer……  
而杀死因陀罗耆特的人却是盎伽王。  
那日他们在狮子岩破坏的祭祀仪式，真的是因陀罗耆特的火祭吗？

“狗头军师……我有件事想问你。如果你仍然当我们是你的盟友……请你一定要如实回答我。”

小剧场：  
马嘶：开战之前我们再切磋一次。如果那时候你还是这幅样子的话，就是把你五花大绑我也要阻止你出战。  
兴奋的围观群众（喷鼻血）：把小太阳五花大绑？！请务必这么做！  
马嘶：哎？！  
难敌（擦鼻血）：记得……叫上我。  
阿周那：你们简直不要脸！（耳朵有点烫，脸上依旧稳如老狗）

没啥吊用的科普: 血种Raktabīja  
血种阿修罗大家如果对伽犁的故事有所了解应该都知道这货是个啥。这几乎是人类最古克隆体？这只阿修罗的能力是只要受伤了，血滴落在地上就能复制出同样的自己，当年帕子用杜尔加和伽犁的形态去打他，杜尔加打了半天越打越多，所以伽犁干脆把他的血一滴不剩地喝了，但这也给伽犁带来了影响，伽犁开始激动地蹦迪，三界众生苦不堪言，是湿婆通过主动承受家暴才解决了问题，所以伽犁的造型经常是脚踩老公……这个小钙片里大家就当是伽犁吸收了血种阿修罗的能力，于是也可以通过血种来制造克隆体。没有多少科学，都是自设和脑洞~楞伽势力之所以重新出现在不该出现的时代，是因为这个复制人的能力。但小太阳却并非复制人~刀子已经热好在路上了。


	13. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第92-99章 一场不义的审判

第九十三章 打草惊蛇  
各位小伙伴们久等了……沉迷昆特牌的沙雕导演虽然至今还在沉迷，但《特异点：俱卢》下篇我一定会填上的！下面开始填……（吔一口罗刹肝）这集是南丁主场，请保佑我圣诞活动抽到护士姐姐吧！（非酋落泪）

联军远征楞伽国的战况牵动着整个婆罗多，阿逾陀的百姓更是对盎伽王获胜的捷报翘首以盼。人们将他称作这个时代的罗摩，将他视作婆罗多的太阳……然而，有阳光的地方就会存在阴影。  
爱德蒙对于阳光下的阴影再熟悉不过。他最擅长的，亦是行走于暗影之中。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，已经睡下了吗？”  
清冷的月光将复仇鬼阴郁的身影映在了帐帘上，略带沙哑的嗓音从黑暗中响起。南丁格尔习以为常地披上一件外套，点着提灯来到了门前。  
“英灵并不需要睡眠，如果有新的病人或伤员，我可以立刻进入工作状态。你此来是为了投毒事件吧？在那次线索断掉以后有新的发现了吗？”  
掀开帘时，护士长便知道这并非他一时兴起的想法，因为她并没有像往常一样闻到烟草的味道。他已经连续一整天没有吸烟，说明他早已决定今天来见她。  
“不，并没有新的线索。时隔太久，线索已经断了。”  
爱德蒙紧接着又补充道：“这也是为什么我们必须从别处寻找突破口。凭借我们现在掌握的信息去当面跟蛇后对峙，已经绰绰有余。你愿意陪我走一趟吗……梅尔塞黛斯？”  
“走吧。”  
护士长并没有丝毫犹豫，将左轮枪和医护包别在腰间便走入了黑夜之中。  
“你知道我们这么做可能引起什么后果吧？”  
爱德蒙虽然相当欣赏南丁格尔的果断和为了自己的病人不顾一切勇往直前的勇气，但还是忍不住调侃了几句。  
“如果投毒者真的是娜迦，那么需要担心后果的会是他们。”  
“咳哈————”  
护士长的话让复仇者忍不住笑出了声，但爱德蒙很快又在她关爱患者的眼神中把笑憋了回去。  
“笑什么？”  
借着提灯的微光，爱德蒙有意无意注视着护士长宁静而优美的侧脸，半分调侃，又半分认真地答道：  
“没事……只是觉得你现在比任何时候都像我的同类。”  
“你走路都不看路的吗……”  
“……”

‘六个月内，由于没有适当的护理而伤重致死阵亡的士兵数以万计，而当我回到自己的故土，我竟发现那些该为此负责的军官和将领们得到了提拔，收获无数的奖章和荣耀。原本这些士兵遭受的折磨是可以避免的，对此视而不见与犯罪无异！’  
‘那么，你认为对于这些罪行，我们应该采取怎样的措施？’  
‘成立皇家委员会(Royal commission)，对发生在克里米亚的悲剧彻查到底。’

在这里没有女王的支持，也没有皇家委员会能替这些死去的百姓伸张正义……他们生时被罗刹一族压迫，沦为奴隶，连死亡也轻于鸿毛，无人问津。罗刹走前过河拆桥，不论是真是假，确实是个合情合理的答案，大家也就这样默默接受了。所有人，连同受害者的家人都默认了这个事实，不再试图深究。  
她曾将调查到的信息与般度族那几个王子分享，坚战似乎已经看出这件事情牵涉太深，有所顾虑，因此反复叮嘱他们不要声张，只能秘密调查。她当即质问为受害者讨个公道为何还要遮遮掩掩，吉尔伽美什和梅林却似乎也另有打算，那场谈话不欢而散。  
到头来，除了自己以外唯一一个还在乎真相，愿意与自己一起调查到底的人竟是这位平日里疯疯癫癫的复仇鬼。  
“不论结果如何，感谢你至今还对这件事如此上心。”  
“呵……毕竟我当年也是个轻如鸿毛，无人问津的冤死鬼……比这些人好不到哪去。”  
爱德蒙从不会向任何人露出自己的软肋。无人知晓，那放肆而癫狂的表象，遍布全身的复仇之火，是否亦是为了遮掩他在伊夫堡留下的一身伤疤。  
比起被当成一个疯子，他更不想被人同情。因此他并不喜欢被护士长用一副关爱患者的眼神打量。  
直到他发现南丁格尔不论看谁都是这样……出身低微的乞丐，军功显赫的贵族，浑身血腥，断手断脚的士兵，生活不能自理，散发着恶臭的病人，她从不会区别对待。  
不知不觉，并肩而行的两人来到了娜迦一族的领地。月光透过枝叶的间隙打在泥泞的地面上，吐信的声音在林间作响，地面上树状的投影也随之流动了起来……那并非树枝的影子，而是被提灯的光芒引来的蛇群……  
“我们是洛丹伦的使臣，无意打搅你们的生活，只是有事需要面见蛇后。”  
蛇群并没有对爱德蒙的话做出回应，反而从枝丫伸长，将二人围得更紧。南丁格尔警惕地将手放在了左轮枪上，爱德蒙示意她稍安勿躁，随后淡然走向前方。随着黑色的毒火从墨绿的斗篷上升起，蛇群本能地缩了回去，与两人拉开了距离。  
“母上可不是你想见就见的。”  
丝丝声被一个娇嫩而魅惑的女声打断，一位妖艳的女子扭着纤细的腰肢从阴影中走来。她虽然已经能够化成人形，但显然还未能完全习惯这种变形术，女子嘴边的尖牙尚未完全收起，火红的鳞片在凝脂般的肌肤上若隐若现，说话时，还会露出分叉的舌头。  
“此事涉及到娜迦族与阿逾陀的和平。还望慎重考虑。”  
“你是想威胁我们吗？就凭你……也敢威胁盎伽王和善敌王的盟友？”  
面对护士长的警告，蛇女捂着小嘴，发出一阵阴森的讪笑，爱德蒙并不打算继续玩文字游戏，单刀直入地说道：  
“还记得阿逾陀投毒事件吗？”  
蛇女脸上的笑意变得有些僵硬，“这都什么时候的事了？你们是来为奎师那出气的？哦，我居然忘了，你们可是奎师那的好盟友呢……”  
“有人发现了对娜迦一族不利的证据。为了避免不必要的猜忌和恐慌，我们打算给蛇后一个解释的机会。你们可以避而不见。但有些东西，传着传着就会变成人们认为的真相，你们也不想看到这种事情发生吧？”  
面对蛇女的抵触，爱德蒙依旧保持着对一名女士应有的风度，但这礼貌而平和的话语不知为何让蛇女感到格外窒息，她仍不打算让路，但竖起的鳞片和嘴边漏出的嘶声却暴露了她的紧张。  
“让他们进来吧。既然他们现在也是盎伽王的盟友，就是我们的客人。”  
在蛇后的示意下，蛇群退散到了两边，却仍会时不时会伸出脑袋发起警告。暖色的提灯在阴冷的晚风中摇曳，照亮前路的灯火忽明忽暗，蠕动的蛇群在灌木中闪现，仿佛随时会将两人吞没。  
“你说友人发现了对娜迦一族不利的证据？”  
“没错。正是我。”  
护士长神色坚定地走向了高傲的蛇后，交错的树枝不断拦住眼前的去路，她甚至能感受到在自己从树下穿过时，有冰冷的蛇皮划过脸颊。若是换作一个柔弱一些的女子，此刻就算不会尖叫起来，也会吓得冷汗直流，但这些幼稚的伎俩显然无法吓跑这位拥有钢铁意志的护士。  
“哦？那么你倒是说说，你发现了什么？”  
“在萨拉尤河经过阿逾陀部分的上游，我们发现了大批死去的捕食动物。它们体内的毒素……与城内百姓相同。这说明，投毒并非发生在城内，而是在城外，萨拉尤河的上游进行的。时间，想必是在阿逾陀断水，罗刹攻击北线大坝之后。”  
南丁格尔的话让蛇后妩媚的面孔顿时沉了下来。  
“既然如此，那么投毒的可能是北线的驻军。他们也完全有理由以这种方式向罗刹复仇。你们找错人了吧？”  
“北线的驻军，尤其是险些被罗刹灭国的班遮罗，确实有理由这么做……然而有几个细节值得注意。”  
爱德蒙走上前方，将调查中发现的疑点一一列举了出来：  
城中百姓中的是慢性毒，这种毒素对罗刹会起到削弱的效果，但对人类致死，一旦城中的百姓饮水后死亡，罗刹会立刻发现。所以，对毒素剂量的把控十分重要。投毒之人必然掌握了攻城的时间，才能将毒素的剂量把控好。那么问题就来了：  
其一，北线的大坝有修复的痕迹……他们仍试图用断水的方式围困阿逾陀。说明他们并不知道一个月内便会攻城。因此，投毒至少不在北部驻军的战略计划之内。  
其二，南北线并未直接参与攻城，而声东击西的策略以及攻城的日期，是只有东线和西线才掌握的机密。这个机密是由阿修罗巨匠摩耶直接告诉妖连王的，在那之前，东线甚至也不确定何时发起总攻。那么知道这个机密的便只可能是西线的人。娜迦一族直接参与了西线的攻城，因此你们至少知道具体的时间。至于难敌是何时通知你们的，那就不好说了~据我所知，自从难敌殿下前往古代王国阿伽蒂（Agharti）以后，便开始与娜迦族保持联络，可是如此？  
其三，正如您说过的那样，娜迦毒的配方是族内的秘密，能够如此精准地把握时间，并把剂量调配得恰到好处的，除了娜迦族内部的成员，还能有外族人吗？”

面对这一条条推理和指控，蛇后娇美的面孔变得格外阴冷，她站起身，居高临下地看着两位不速之客，  
“说了半天，不就是想说我们娜迦一族跟这件事脱不了干系吗！”  
“恕我直言，不论这些指控是真是假，这次投毒事件最直接的受益者便是您了，成为嫌疑人之一也是在所难免的。”  
爱德蒙话音刚落，四周立马响起了令人发麻的嘶声。他的话无疑惹怒了蛇群。  
“那么证据呢？你方才所说，不过是你的推理……任何一项指控，都要有证据，否则就是污蔑！”  
面对从四面八方涌来的各色毒蛇，爱德蒙正了正衣冠，复仇的黑炎瞬间在两人身边形成了一道不可逾越的火圈。  
“女士，你误会了什么？借助外力将凶手绳之以法才需要证据……通过自己的力量复仇，需要的只是行动。”  
虽然娜迦族对火焰有与生俱来的恐惧，但蛇后依旧未曾退后一步，高傲的眼神里始终不失威严。她并没有表现出来的那么强大……可是，为了她的孩子们，她绝不会在人类面前示弱。  
“你打算凭借你自以为的真相，为阿逾陀的百姓伸张正义？真是令人动容！”  
“咳哈哈哈哈哈……伸张正义？你把我想得太高尚了。”  
蛇后的话让爱德蒙发出一阵瘆人的低笑，疯魔的复仇鬼意味深长地望了一眼南丁格尔眼睛上的纱布，恶狠狠地说道：  
“梅尔塞黛斯因为这场闹剧眼睛至今未能康复……我不懂医术，但将那个该死的投毒者剜去一只眼睛倒是不难。啊~~~要不然烧掉一只眼睛，你看如何？”  
漆黑的帽檐下，一点金色的寒芒如同无形的利箭。当他抬眼望向蛇后，高傲的贵妇人已经化作蛇形，五彩斑斓的蛇翼将幽暗的丛林映出格外诡异的色彩。  
“放肆！你这是欲加之罪何患无辞！！！如果你们只是想要铲除异己，直接杀过来就好，找这么多借口干什么！”  
“如果我们只是想铲除您，那么今天来到这里的就不只是我们二人了。”  
面对蛇后的怒火，南丁格尔不卑不亢地答道：“殿下，你其实很清楚……这么做于事无补。唯有将主谋供出来，娜迦一族才能避免接下来的后果。”  
“自火烧甘味林之后，一座全是老弱病残的孤城现在也敢和我们叫板了吗！”  
蛇后竖起庞大的身躯，爱德蒙正要放火，两人所处的位置竟轰隆一声陷了下去……  
“这是你们自找的！！！”  
两眼陷入黑暗之前，他们听见的只有蛇后冰冷的话语。

解决两位不速之客后，蛇后身心俱疲地回到了王座上。她面色苍白，身体瑟瑟发抖，不知是因为恐惧还是愤怒。  
“他们终究还是查到这里了……已经过去这么久，我原以为……这件事已经完了。”  
“母亲……别害怕……”  
一位年轻的蛇女轻柔地握住了母亲的手，郑重地置于头顶。蛇后抬起头，望着自己最心爱的女儿，那双狠辣的蛇眼里竟涌出了泪水。  
“傻孩子……你知不知道……一旦这件事败露，娜迦一族将会陷入怎样的境地？到时，就连难敌殿下也庇护不了我们！”  
她怜爱地抱住了自己的孩子，蛇女留恋地倚靠着母亲的胸膛，轻柔地说道：“必要的时候，不必保我。只是……恳请母亲不要把我交给阿周那的四个兄弟。与其在那群人手里受辱，我会选择自我了结。”  
“傻孩子……你知道自己在说什么吗？我死去的孩子已经够多了……我绝不会将你供出去！”  
蛇后颤抖地亲吻着女儿的发梢，不断重复着刚才的话……  
“就是拼个鱼死网破……我也绝不会把你供出去…………”

小剧场：  
爱德蒙：咳哈哈……（信长憋笑）  
南丁格尔：你笑什么？  
爱德蒙：我想起高兴的事情……  
南丁格尔：什么高兴的事情……  
爱德蒙：我和我的妻子大半夜出去约会，咳哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
南丁格尔：………………（完全没明白指的是什么）  
阿周那：呵……啊哈哈哈哈哈（信长看到迦尔纳来了突然憋笑）  
迦尔纳：你笑什么？  
阿周那：我也想起高兴的事情。  
迦尔纳：什么高兴的事情？  
阿周那：没有，不过是我哥在另一个剧组（哔————）了狗……  
迦尔纳：什么？坚战在另一个剧组（哔————）了狗……？（完全没明白指的是什么）  
阿周那（顺水推舟）：对。  
坚战：………………3D，我最近怎么你了3D？

  
第九十四章 冤冤相报  
幽暗的洞窟内，惨绝人寰的叫声仿佛来自地狱。过了那么一阵，男子的声音消失了，想必那个掉入陷阱的可怜虫八成是凶多吉少。  
陷阱旁的守卫并不知道，这一大堆鬼哭狼嚎并非是因为那个身着绿衣的白发男子摔断腿后被群蛇吞噬，实际上，陷阱的机关已经顺利被他避开，而下方的毒蛇也早就被他的黑炎烤光。不幸的是，他在掉入陷阱时为了保护身边的护士长受了点小伤，现在正在被迫接受治疗。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，这点小伤真的没必要这样吧！！！”  
“由于现在情况紧急，我才不得不采取非常手段……”  
“……”  
爱德蒙下意识地掏起了烟，他现在很想点根烟冷静一下，但护士长冷峻的表情让他立刻将手揣进了另一个兜里。  
“必须尽快出去才行。”  
在那个女人打算继续治疗之前，爱德蒙观测起了陷阱内部的结构。既然蛇群能爬进这个地方，说明这里并非完全密闭的空间。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，退后。”  
爱德蒙对准了其中一处布满小孔的墙，放出的黑炎迅速腐蚀了整个墙体，一条笔直的通道在黑炎的腐蚀下渐渐打开。  
“如果没记错，阿逾陀是这个方向。”  
尽管墙面上仍时不时会飘出黑炎的余烬，但南丁格尔却毫不犹豫地走进了通道。  
“事不宜迟，必须尽快回阿逾陀。蛇后的反应已经说明这件事确实和娜迦族有关……”  
“当心！”  
幽暗的通道里，快步前行的护士被不知什么东西拌了一脚，爱德蒙抓住她的手腕才不至于直接撞在岩壁上。她的提灯在坠落时已经损坏，在一片漆黑之中，她并不能看清眼前的路。  
“已经自顾不暇了还有空担心别人？你的眼疾为何现在还好不了，你自己最清楚吧。”  
南丁格尔并没有回答。以她的医术，要修复任何身体上的伤害都不在话下。可是……投毒事件确实让她的灵基受到了连她自己也无法修复的损伤。  
“跟我来。”  
爱德蒙并没有松开扣在护士长腕上的手，他有意放慢了脚步，小心翼翼地牵着她往前走。南丁格尔几次问他距离出口还有多远，他不慌不忙地将一截树根放在了护士长手中，讲述起了自己和法利亚神父的往事。  
“我们费了好多年，想要打通出去的路……终于，我和神父在挖掘的过程中发现了树根，这说明我们距离地面不远了……可是距离地面位置的土壤也因此更加脆弱，年迈的神父被坍塌下来的石头砸伤。我没能保护好他。”  
（以上的回忆杀是新版电影原创情节，原作里神父是因为发病死去）  
说到这里，爱德蒙的手握得更紧了一些，像是想要抓住什么不能失去的东西。  
“你认为是什么支撑他拖着年迈的身体一直挖下去，整整九年？”  
虽然不知道南丁格尔的脸上此时是否又是关爱患者的神情，但护士长手心传来的温度却让爱德蒙格外安心。他默不作声地低头前行，耳边再度回响神父的话语。

‘这些财宝可使十家人变成巨富，我常常想，就让 它们永远埋没吧，决不能让那些迫害我的人得到它们，每有这种想法，心里虽不免带点苦味，却还觉得相当畅快。这种想法也满足了我的报复心，我在这黑牢的夜里 在这囚禁生活的绝望中，正在慢慢地体味其中的快意。但是现在，我已因为出于对你的爱宽恕了世界。’

‘你是我悲惨的生活中唯一的安慰呀，你是上天赐给我的一个无价之宝，虽说迟了一点，却依旧还是把你给了我。为了这，我衷心地感谢上帝，我要永远地和你分离了，我希望你获得你该得到的一切幸福，希望你万事如意。我的孩子，我为你祝福！’

神父或许早已知道自己可能出不去，可爱德蒙那时还年轻。和外面那个世界相比，眼前这个在绝望中陪伴自己九年的年轻人……才是他所有的希望。  
\--------------------与此同时，在阿逾陀以北，萨拉尤河上游----------------------  
破碎的水坝早已荒废许久，无人问津，茂密的林间走出一名婀娜多姿的少女，鲜艳的莎莉勾勒着她玲珑有致的身体，扭动的腰肢如同柔软的丝带。与这份美丽并存的，是她的危险与狠辣。  
“公主殿下，真的要这么做吗？”  
她的女伴们仍旧试图劝阻，而妖娆的女子却早已露出了毒牙，璀璨的美眸化作漆黑的蛇眼……  
“既然他们已经查到了，对我们动手是迟早的事。你们已经听见了他们对母后说了些什么……他们居然敢威胁母后……”  
随着美艳的女子变为蛇形，她的声音也愈发嘶哑，说话时，分叉也舌尖还会时不时探出来。  
“王后殿下已经派人通知了国王，等国王派人赶来，一座全是老弱病残的孤城还能对我们造成什么威胁呢？”  
“我们现在也不需要害怕。”  
眨眼间，蛇女的毒牙已经伸进了河水，无色的毒液随着活水流向了阿逾陀……曾经被娑罗树林与高墙庇护的不灭之城，如今只剩下一片被碾碎的林地，与全城无依无靠的百姓……  
是什么让他们依旧守着这个早已破碎的家园呢？  
“你们确实不需要害怕。如今，阿逾陀的百姓就像当年在甘味林被烧死的生灵一样无助，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵……”  
就在蛇女望着阿逾陀发呆时，一股清幽的花香随风飘来，原本空无一人的下游河岸，不知何时出现了一位披着长袍的白男子，他拄着开满鲜花的魔杖，所经之处，百花盛开，落英缤纷……  
然而，飘落的花朵却在落入河水之时迅速枯萎，变得焦黑……  
“只不过，加害者与受害者现在不同了。更甚的是，你们将毒牙伸向了一群早已因为你们的恶行饱受伤害，还毫无还手之力的老弱病残！这么美丽的姑娘……为何会有如此歹毒的心肠呢？”  
花之魔术师将魔杖往地上一点，破土而出的根须迅速缠住了准备逃跑的蛇女，他拿出一个装满河水的玻璃瓶，瓶中同样装着一片在毒液中枯萎的花瓣。  
“这是你们的陷阱？！你们居然……”  
“是谁指使你这么做的？”  
梅林将藤蔓收得更紧，蛇女身上的鳞片发出阵阵悲鸣，她想要挣脱束缚，附着在藤蔓上的魔术却封住了蛇女变形的能力……  
“呵……你们不会知道的。”  
“不愿意在我面前说……那我们就当着联军的面说吧。”  
花之魔术师正要将蛇女绑走，湍急的河流中忽然飞出几根冰锥……被刺中的男子化作一团飘零的花瓣，随后很快又在另一处汇聚成型。  
“蛇后殿下……”  
望着林中那位妖娆的贵妇与她身后遍布整个森林的蛇群，梅林夸张地行了个礼，“您不会告诉我这是集体春游吧？”  
“不需要解释。我就是来救我女儿的！”  
蛇后并不打算做任何辩解，而是径直化作一头面目可憎的巨蛇，居高临下地瞪着花丛中的男人。  
“你知道你的女儿做了什么。”  
“我也知道你们打算如何处置我的女儿，然后如何报复我的族人！”  
蛇后张开血口，剧毒的酸液瞬间腐蚀了遍布河岸的藤蔓，漫天的花瓣也被溅射的酸液侵蚀，大片大片地落下……前有充满剧毒的河水，后有遍布毒蛇的丛林，梅林很快就陷入了进退维谷的境地，可他并没有慌张，而是反复质问着近乎失控的母亲，  
“你知道阿逾陀的百姓和甘味林的悲剧无关！可你女儿还是为了报复奎师那毒害了这全城的百姓……就算你现在能庇护她，她终归要为自己的恶行付出代价！夫人，我也不是人类……我能理解你从人类身上遭受的恶意……可是，这么做不会改变娜迦一族的境遇。我们可以谈谈……”  
绝望的蛇后打量着那双紫罗兰一般的眼睛，有那么一瞬间，她似乎冷静了下来，但当她瞥见女儿身上被磨掉的蛇鳞，这份来之不易的冷静很快就被癫狂所取代。  
“谈谈？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！你知道吗？你让我想起了一个人……那个道貌岸然的家伙说不定就是这样让我姐姐卸下防备，然后将她残忍杀害的……”  
蛇后一个扫尾将魔术师甩进了丛林里，挂满树枝的蛇群瞬间围上了形单影只的梦魔。在蛇群将他吞噬之前，梅林无奈地叹了一口气。  
“拒绝谈判吗……那么……抱歉了，蛇后殿下。”  
萨拉尤河上游的丛林在一声巨响之中炸开，河岸上，断枝与碎石将群蛇的尸体砸得鲜血淋漓……  
“花仙，他们欺负你了？你早该把我放出来的！”  
原本爬满毒蛇的丛林里不知何时出现了一个身材魁梧的巨人，他附下身，将花之魔术师放在肩上，以血肉之躯挡下了剧毒的酸液，不顾腿脚上钻心的刺痛向蛇后走去。  
“你居然驯化了一只罗刹王！！？”  
蛇后竖起了上身，璀璨的蛇翼如同一双惊恐的眼睛，梅林示意瓶首不要急着发动攻击，平静地答道：“并非驯化。这个孩子心思单纯，和那些仗着力量作恶多端的家伙不同。所以，蛇后殿下……我希望我们也不必变成现在这样。”  
“母后……就这样吧。是我的愚蠢造成了不可挽回的后果。至少……我不能连累你……”  
蛇女拖着血淋淋的尾巴缓缓靠近了自己的母亲，毒绿的眼睛早已如同一滩死灰。蛇后看着河岸上那条长长的血迹，本能地将女儿护在了身后。  
“别过来……”  
蛇后抬起头，向枯颅的巨人露出了锋利的尖牙。  
“你以为……我会像他一样成为你的宠物吗？！不……我是多刹迦的妻子，娜迦一族的王后！就算是和你们拼个鱼死网破，我也绝不会出卖我的孩子！”  
伴随着一声尖利的嘶叫，刺骨的寒意四散开来，一瞬间，天地失色……梅林迅速施法将自己和大块头同时传进阿瓦隆，但身上的袍子却已经被冻成了冰棍。瓶首的脚被冻僵了，一个趔趄摔进了花丛里。  
他小心翼翼地给这个孩子慢慢解冻，瓶首却始终惦记着自己压碎了多少花的问题。待两人从阿瓦隆传回萨拉尤河畔，眼前的景象让梅林不寒而栗——萨拉尤河的河流，连同河边的树林，破败不堪的大坝都在一瞬间为之冻结，而投毒的蛇女已经不见了踪影……  
蛇后庞大的身躯依旧屹立在原地，犹如一尊雪白的塑像。经过一段时间的阳光照射，她上身已经支离破碎，最后的动作……定格在了她护住女儿，直面巨人的瞬间。  
“她……死了？”  
瓶首看着这只雪白的巨蛇，圆溜溜的眼睛里没有一丝胜利的喜悦。梅林默不作声地将一朵小花放在了蛇后旁边。他知道，刚才的大型魔术，是以蛇后的生命为代价……  
只为庇护一个罪不可赦的孩子……让她能有足够的时间逃跑。  
“她是坏人吗？”  
如果是坏人，花仙为什么要给她留下一朵花呢？  
“也许吧……她和她的孩子们因为也是妖怪，所以也曾被人类残酷地对待过，所以……她的孩子做出了更加残酷的事。当然……这样也是不对的……”  
梅林不知该如何跟瓶首讲述这些残酷而复杂的道理，这个世界上并没有简简单单的好人和坏人。  
“可是，不论如何……利用她们对人类的仇恨，并煽风点火，指使她们这么做的家伙肯定坏透了。”

两人看着蛇后的雪雕发呆时，阿逾陀方向传来了匆忙的步伐……梅林回头一看，是基督山伯爵跟南丁格尔带着般度家的王子们赶来了。  
“儿子，你也在啊！”  
怖军直言不讳地对小罗刹喊出“儿子”的时候坚战忧虑地朝四周看了看，在确认没有别人的时候才释然地松了口气，然而听见瓶首兴奋的叫喊，他的眉头又皱了起来。  
“阿爸！！！我终于见到你啦！！！”

小剧场：  
瓶首：花仙，她是坏人吗？  
梅林：也许吧……她和她的孩子们因为也是妖怪，所以也曾被人类残酷地对待过，所以……她的孩子做出了更加残酷的事。当然……这样也是不对的……  
瓶首：原来她们是被坏人变成了坏人……那么我们去打把她们变成坏人的坏人吧！  
梅林：那个……把她们变成坏人的坏人也曾经被她们族群里的坏人伤害过，所以他们才变成了坏人，然后创造出更多的坏人……  
瓶首：所以他们族里的坏人是谁呢？为什么这么坏呢？  
梅林：……孩子……别刨根问底了……这种事情谁先干的坏事已经不重要了，重要的是他们和人类的矛盾已经存在很久了……说不上谁先干的坏事……  
瓶首：所以她们不是坏人？  
梅林：………………她们这么做是不对的啦！我只是说，她们变成坏人是有原因的……  
瓶首：所以我们应该找到把她们变成坏人的坏人……  
梅林：………………（您的大脑已短路）  
  
第九十五章 战争不会结束  
“阿爸！！！我终于见到你啦！！！”  
见到父亲的瓶首屁颠屁颠地跑了过去，原本就比兄弟们体格大得多的壮汉怖军稳稳地抱住了比自己还高出一截的小罗刹。  
然而一行人并没有时间为这突如其来的团聚感到欢庆。坚战从露面开始就一直苦大仇深的，但碍于英雄王的存在并没有说什么。  
梅林大概知道他为何如此担忧——方才自己那并不算靠谱的谈判技巧，以及不算果断的处理方式显然已经开启了最坏的结果。  
投毒事件的直接参与者跑了，八成是去向主谋报信，而因为蛇后的事，般度族和娜迦族的矛盾已经不可调和。  
“有逃跑的娜迦吗？”  
坚战沉默了许久才开始消化现场情报。他极力保持平静的语调，但他的心情显然糟糕到了极点。  
“有，投毒的蛇女跑了。不过，我拿到了他们投毒的证据。”  
花之魔术师在厚厚的袍子里努力想要掏出什么东西，然而等待他的确是一股刺痛的触感——装着毒液的玻璃瓶在蛇后施展大规模冰系魔法的时候已经被冰块涨碎。虽然他及时对伤口做了处理，不知是因为娜迦毒的毒性还是突如其来的变故，梅林的脸色并不太好。  
“实际上，就算我们有这瓶毒液，也不能证明什么。虽然娜迦一族最擅长使毒，但据我所知，整个婆罗多大陆上，娜迦毒的获取途径很多……”  
爱德蒙深吸了一口气，心情复杂地说道：“虽然我们早就感觉这件事和蛇后有关，所以才去和她当面对质，但我们没想到她会做到这个地步。”  
“你们……知道自己这么做的后果吗？”  
就连不能算是直接证据的证物都荡然无存，坚战再难掩饰语气中的谴责，  
“多刹迦可是难敌的盟友啊。解决楞伽的罗刹以后，他和他背后的势力要对付我们兄弟四人，只差一个合理的借口……而且他们还发现了瓶首！到时，瓶首怎么办？阿逾陀的百姓又将被置于怎样的立场？”  
爱德蒙看了一眼缠绕在护士眼睛周围的纱布，意味深长地答道：  
“如果阿逾陀的悲剧和难敌有关，那么需要担心后果的会是他们。”  
“经历了楞伽一役，现在盎伽王在婆罗多的地位如同圣君罗摩再世……你知道这意味着什么吗？！列国的将士们会选择相信谁？！”  
自从接手这座被遗弃的圣城，坚战无时无刻不是如履薄冰……任何一个细微的裂缝，或是任何轻微的震荡，都可能让整座城的百姓再次跌入冰冷的深渊。想到这里，他的额头上已经渗出了冷汗。  
“圣君罗摩就不会犯错吗？”  
吉尔伽美什突如其来的质问再一次直击坚战的信仰，他不假思索地答道：“圣君罗摩是上主的化身啊！”  
“化身也是人。会犯错的人。罗摩在悉多最需要他的时候抛弃了她……不论你们将他当做多么伟大的圣人，他的确也犯了错误。他以王的身份，而非神的身份做出了决定，抛弃了自己身怀六甲的妻子。这说明一名王要考虑的东西本来就不一定符合道德，而是要以国家和家族利益为先，不是吗？”  
英雄王知道自己问出的话对于对方的信仰而言意味着什么，甚至可能会被当做不敬。然而他从未对哪位神恭敬过，更何况是个和自己一样的半神。  
“况且，如果盎伽王真的像罗摩那样完美无瑕，你还会担心这个？投毒事件不论是否与难敌有关，直接的受益者都是他们。其一，守城的罗刹被削弱，攻城更轻松。其二，阿逾陀不再有争夺的价值，直接化解了潜在的矛盾。其三……你还记得狗头军师是怎么被蛇咬的吧。仅凭这三点，不论难敌是否授意，至少这件事和难敌背后的势力脱不了干系。所以，要查清阿逾陀投毒事件，还阿逾陀百姓一个公道，那么得罪这股势力是迟早的事。”  
“我知道……所以我才不建议你们调查。”  
坚战紧握着拳头，嘴唇不断颤抖着。他又何尝不明白这个道理？他从一开始就预感到调查阿逾陀投毒事件会指向怎样的结果，以及……查出真相会伴随的后果。  
“如果个人和兄弟的荣辱你还能忍，如果第一次的悲剧已经发生以后，你还能为了全城百姓的安全保持沉默。然而如今，正如你所见，在害死半城百姓后，他们仍会因为轻微的风吹草动毫无愧疚地投毒第二次……”  
南丁格尔回想起毒发后饱受折磨的病人，以及失去亲人后陷入崩溃的家属，不禁愤然，“生死之事，总归是底线了吧。底线被触犯两次，你也打算忍下去吗？”  
“如果有这个必要，我会一直忍下去……直到阿逾陀恢复生机，能够抵御外敌为止！然后以全城百姓的名义……为他们讨回公道！”  
坚战的声音因为压抑而变得沙哑，他早已忍受了常人无法想象的负担，包括道德上的负担……可是，每当他想要放手一搏，拼个鱼死网破的时候，他都会回想起自己和三弟阿周那的最后一次对话……  
“不能忍又如何？像逼死我三弟时一样，让全城的百姓为了这一口气，陪我去送死吗？”  
“你该不会真的以为……以阿逾陀本身的力量，你能有实力和难敌以及他背后的阿修罗国抗衡吧？”  
吉尔伽美什冷酷的话语再度如同一盆冷水浇在了他的头上。尽管英雄王知道，坚战现在所做的已经是力所能及的，最妥当的选择。在这个扭曲的世界里，他能保住自己的兄弟以及这座被遗弃的孤城，已经需要竭尽全力。  
他隐忍的处世之道在权力的游戏中确实能够自保，但想要取胜，还需要偶尔采取一些更激进的手段才行。  
“我当然知道那是送死。所以……我该怎么办……”  
他不能再一次重蹈覆辙，将这全城的百姓当做押注的筹码。  
“正如你所说……现在盎伽王在婆罗多的地位如同圣君罗摩再世。而圣君罗摩可不是这么好当的。王要背负的东西可多着呢。试想一下，圣君罗摩又怎么能对一座孤城内的老弱病残下狠手呢？”  
吉尔伽美什说着，露出了不嫌事大的笑容——圣君罗摩在赢得万民敬仰的同时也意味着与之对等的负担。百姓理想中的王，被投射了所有美好品质，哪怕是露出一点点的瑕疵，都会被诟病不已。而这个被人有心打造成神的盎伽王……虽然拥有连他也认可的价值，却并非传统意义上的圣人。  
“既然大家手拉手对付罗刹国的日子已经结束，那么是时候认清现实了。在阿逾陀投毒案上，我们不能退缩。不仅不能避其利害，还要闹得越大越好。”  
“你让我用全城的百姓做挡箭牌……用他们的生死作为我在道义上的护盾？”  
坚战难以置信地望着这位离经叛道的异邦之王，虽然他知道这会带来他想要的结果，但这种手段……  
“如果你不能证明难敌背后的势力和这件事有关，那么全城的老弱病残确实会成为你在道义上的最后一道护盾。但这面名为道德的护盾能保阿逾陀多久？你该不会觉得之前罗刹王阿罗瑜达的袭击是偶然吧？”  
吉尔伽美什意味深长地看了一眼被冰封的森林。蛇后的一个大型魔术，就足以带来这样的威力，一个娜迦部族，便足以让整个阿逾陀两度陷入毁灭的边缘，这道护盾在绝对的力量面前能有多么脆弱也不言而喻。  
“所以，婆罗多的王子哟，你没退路了。必要的时候，你甚至得弄脏自己的手。这座城内成千上万活生生的人，他们的命和你坚守的教条比起来，孰轻孰重，你必须做出选择。”  
他冷酷地道出了这个残忍的事实，坚战瞪大了眼睛，先是震惊，随后是挣扎，以及接受这个事实带来的挫败感。到了最后，他只是对着弟弟和盟友们平静地说出一句话：  
“……我会想办法。为最坏的情况做好准备。”

那天，他们再一次从外界的威胁中保住了阿逾陀。  
可是这次依旧没有任何胜利的喜悦可言。

阿瓦隆的花园里，个头比常人高上许多的大块头正规规矩矩地盘腿坐在一片空地上发呆。时而盯着飞舞在花海中的蝴蝶，时而数着飘落在自己身上的花瓣。不知过了多久，也未曾挪动一分一毫。  
“傻孩子，一直坐着不动多难受啊，不是跟你说了这个地方可以随便玩吗？”  
庭院的主人，披着白色长发的魔术师拄着开花的魔杖沿着一条小径走来，厚重的袍子在花海里激起一圈圈波浪。小巨人小心翼翼地托着手里唯一一朵完整的花，生怕又像刚来的时候那样压碎了。可大块头手心的温度却还是让这朵花变得蔫巴巴的。  
魔术师无奈地摇了摇头，“没关系，还会长回来的。你看，你脚下的土壤都是它们变的~”  
小罗刹挠了挠光溜溜的脑袋，像个犯错的孩子一样问道：  
“花仙……我今天做错了吗？”  
梅林愣了半晌，随即温柔地答道：“怎么会呢……你救了全城的人。”  
“可是，为什么大伯好像很难过的样子？”  
即便是再不懂得人情世故，瓶首依旧从坚战的语气里察觉到了忧虑的情绪，自己明明打赢了坏人，大伯却非常不高兴。  
梅林坐在罗刹跟前，以尽量轻松的语调答道：“因为那群坏人可能会带一群更厉害的人来报复我们。”  
“到了那时候，我一定也会继续保护阿爸和阿爸的朋友们，把坏蛋们全都打跑！”  
大个头的小罗刹不假思索的回答让梅林哭笑不得。  
“好孩子……万一你受伤了，你的阿爸会心疼，知道吗？”  
“那我为了阿爸，一定会努力不受伤的！”  
“好好好……让我看看你脚上的伤。”  
梅林耐心地检查着罗刹腿上被酸液腐蚀的伤痕，所幸罗刹的体质与人类不同，这种能够腐蚀骨头的酸液只给瓶首造成了皮外伤。不过，虽说并未伤至筋骨，当梅林给这只大块头清洗伤口的时候，小罗刹依旧疼得嗷嗷直叫。  
“孩子……你不会觉得委屈吗？”  
今天，瓶首再一次救下了全城的人。好不容易见到父亲，明明应该得到奖励，这孩子却又不得不回到这个远离家人的地方。  
虽然瓶首并不会察言观色，但他还是能体察出叔叔伯伯们的情绪。这就意味着他并非完全不知道自己处于怎样的境地。  
“我今天有帮到阿爸吗？”  
小罗刹眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛，满怀期待地想要从花之魔术师这里得到一个答案。梅林点了点头，“当然有……”  
“那就不委屈！”  
梅林没有再问下去，而是继续给他讲起了国王和妖怪的故事……

“那一次，为了帮助王子，妖怪必须当着王子的面施展力量，于是，妖怪不得不假扮成一名年迈的女巫，和王子见面……”  
“为什么妖怪要扮女装？”  
“因为王子和妖怪朝夕相处，任何一个微小的细节都能让王子认出自己的友人，只有扮成女子，王子才不会认出，眼前这个巫师就是自己朝夕相处的朋友。别忘了，妖怪最担心的事情，就是被王子发现，自己并非凡人。”

“那……我能不能扮成别人……去城里见见阿爸……”

\---------------------------与此同时，楞伽的联军仍然沉浸在胜利中-----------------------  
自从与因陀罗耆特的雷电大战后，阿周那做了一个很长的梦……  
如同虚空般暗无天日的梦境里，一股清幽的笛声一直指引着他的方向，引导他慢慢走出无形的迷宫。在不知漫游了多久之后，他感觉自己距离笛声的源头已经很近……于是放慢了脚步。他闻到了莲花的芬芳，一片翎羽扫过他的耳际。他伸出手，却未能抓住这片翎羽。从那以后，这个梦境便只剩下无尽的黑暗，不知何时才算结束。  
将他唤醒的，依旧是一阵清幽的笛声。  
“帕斯，你醒了……”  
美发者轻轻抚摸着友人的面孔，轻柔的呼唤如同歌谣。

“战争结束了吗？”

“战争不会这样结束……”

小剧场：  
继娜娜子跟摩茜妮之后，般度族又出现了一位女装选手！他就是光头小王子瓶首！  
难敌：哟呵，你们那边女装的都快能凑出桌麻将了吼？  
阿周那：你们的修罗场（难迦马+独斫）已经可以凑出一桌麻将了不是吗！再加上什么妖连王这类的，下一个目标是凑两桌吧？！  
PS：接下来就会是我之前说的……大家会很不想看见的剧情了……

  
第九十六章 风暴悄然来临  
排灯节即将来临，曾经，诛灭十首王的圣君罗摩便是在这样一个特殊的日子带着他的妻子悉多，弟弟罗什曼那，以及最忠实的信徒哈奴曼回到阿逾陀。  
难敌将凯旋的日子也定在了排灯节，目的地亦是起始之地——早已千疮百孔的圣城阿逾陀。其用意自然不言而喻。  
盎伽王在婆罗多的名望已经达到了前所未有的巅峰。那是自己生前也未曾获得的殊荣。对此，阿周那的心情相当复杂。  
在他所经历的正常世界，未曾被扭曲的泛人类史里，那个在演武场上展现出非凡武艺，耀眼夺目的车夫之子，不甘于现状，想要证明自己，却终其一生都活在嘲笑与争议中。而在这个扭曲的世界里，他是坠入深渊的太阳，光华不再，变得如同魔物，却获得了与他的武艺相匹配的荣耀。  
更讽刺的是，在他麾下，以车夫之子富军这一身份参战的自己，如今被人们称作“罗什曼那”。  
他们二人，竟以这样的方式，被当成了一对转世的兄弟。  
醒来以后，阿周那才知道盎伽王与因陀罗耆特决战的全过程。当御主告诉他盎伽王是在断筋碎骨的情况下战胜了对手，他带着难以言喻的情绪来到了盎伽王日出时分礼赞苏利耶的海岸。  
与往常一样，太阳之子依旧提前来到了岸边，遥望着海洋与天空的边界，火红的长发衬得素衣下那具满是伤痕的身躯愈发苍白。和往日一样，他抱着水罐，咏唱着太阳的颂歌，如同黑暗的夹缝中努力向上生长，寻求阳光的曼珠沙华。  
阿周那在一旁静候着，等他完成礼赞。不知为何，眼前的迦尔纳给他一丝微妙的违和感。当迦尔纳将罐中的水倒入海中时，他才发现其中缘由——他右手的动作不太自然。和因陀罗耆特决战时留下的伤并未痊愈。  
“你醒了，阿周那。”  
迎面扑来的海风中，枪兵的长发犹如飘忽不定的野火，拂晓的晨光勾勒着鬼魅般的轮廓，当漆黑的战袍覆上他苍白的皮肤，逆光的男子仿佛是日蚀中的黑月，散发出一股不祥的气息。  
阿周那知道，眼前的盎伽王和平日里并无不同……  
唯一改变的，不过是自己的心境。  
楞伽的威胁一旦解除……他们在战场上针锋相对的日子也不远了。  
“是啊，迦尔纳。一觉醒来，你和因陀罗耆特的决斗居然已经结束……”  
阿周那的嘴角无法抑制地扬起了一丝兴奋的笑意，“不错……你要是输给那家伙，可就没意思了。”  
“放心，我答应过你，我们之间必定会有一场对决。只有这件事我绝不会食言。  
盎伽王低笑一声，不知何时闪现到了射手身边，阿周那几乎条件反射地后跳拉开距离，箭匣里的魔箭也不知何时搭在了甘狄拔的弦上。缭绕在魔箭上的火苗并不算稳定，毕竟，正面接下天雷杵造成的损伤短时间根本无法痊愈。奇怪的是，盎伽王并没有亮枪，暗金的眼眸中也没有杀意。  
“不过今天你显然还没准备好。没想到，雷神之子竟会被天雷杵伤成这样。”  
阿周那并不指望自己和迦尔纳能好好说话，但这家伙面无表情说出来的话似乎总能让他感到挑衅的意味。  
“彼此彼此，你被打碎的骨头现在都长回来了吗？”  
“气势倒是没减少。请务必保持下去。”  
“你……！”  
不出意外，原本出于关心对方伤势的问候最终还是变成了一段充满火药味的对话。阿周那见迦尔纳并无决斗的想法，收起了手中的弓箭。他犹豫了许久，最终还是没忍住问起了盎伽王伤势到底是怎么回事。  
“你的自愈能力……正在削弱？”  
第一次见到迦尔纳的时候，他的肋骨被打断，胸腔被烧毁，却几分钟内就恢复得完好如初……而距离和因陀罗耆特的决斗已经过了一阵，他的伤却未能痊愈。  
这只能说明一件事……  
盎伽王的自愈能力并非是用之不竭的力量。  
“你该担心的不是这个。就算没有这份自愈能力，你也未必赢得了我。”  
盎伽王对于他正在消失的自愈能力显然没有太过在意，比起这些不知是诅咒还是祝福的外界力量，他更相信自己的武艺。  
尽管光华不再，与太阳之子天差地别，却依旧是自己熟悉的那个迦尔纳。  
临行前，天授的英雄最后看了一眼与自己仍是盟友的盎伽王。  
下次见面，他可不能保证会发生什么。  
“那就走着瞧吧……你可得好好恢复，到时别拿不动枪！”

那是两位兄弟以盟友的身份进行的最后一次对话。  
谁也没想到，两人再次见面，竟是在一场十六列国共同在场的审问上。

当盎伽王带着联军凯旋而归，阿逾陀全城，以及萨拉尤河都被蜡烛与油灯的火光点亮。整个婆罗多都沉浸在胜利的喜悦之中，来自各国的使节纷纷来到阿逾陀祝贺。  
骑士王带领的圆桌骑士团在回城以后便立刻与守在阿逾陀的梅林一行人会和，迦勒底的成员终于得以再度齐聚一堂。  
如今的阿逾陀，虽然早已失去了往日的光辉，但比起迦勒底的御主动身前往楞伽时，已经大有改观。城墙得到了修补，城内的补给系统得以重新运作，最重要的是，迦勒底的御主从阿逾陀的人民脸上看到了洋溢着幸福的笑容，以及坚强活下去的希望。  
排灯节的庆典在城内外火热进行，大街上，各国的商旅与阿逾陀的百姓共同载歌载舞，庆祝着一个黑暗时代的终结，漫山遍野的烛火照亮了冬夜……  
虽然迦勒底的御主也非常希望能够参加这在规模上前所未见的庆典，但英雄王却将他们召集了起来，有急事相商。  
一切就像阿逾陀刚刚从罗刹手里收复的时候一样。  
在节庆的烛火也照不到的地方，一位神秘的来客赶到了阿逾陀的宫殿。  
对于婆罗多而言，最可怕的外患终于解除，和平的年代即将到来……  
对于难敌来说，这亦是他将拘萨罗纳入俱卢版图的最好机会。  
现在，他只差一个理由这么做。而这个理由自己找上门来了。

庆典尚未完全结束，一场审判却悄然而至……  
待迦勒底的御主意识到风暴早已来临，自己已被吞没其中。  
那是一场针对‘洛丹伦王国（迦勒底对外宣称的假名）’，以及坚战四兄弟的指控……发起指控的人，竟是娜迦一族的蛇王多刹迦。

一切……就像阿逾陀的百姓毒发的那个夜晚一样。  
所有糟糕的事情，都发生得如此之快……  
迦勒底一行人被带到了阿逾陀的宫廷……迦勒底的御主记得，那曾经是罗摩与‘悉多’对峙的地方。  
只是这次在众目睽睽之下与国王对峙的，是一位异国的女医师。  
殿前，象城的双王并肩坐在阿逾陀的王座上，列国的王公贵族也齐聚一堂，亲眼见证着这次审判。这场远征楞伽时发生在阿逾陀的惨案，处理得稍有不慎便会打破这来之不易的和平，因此，没人能够置身事外。

阿周那曾经想象过，当自己再一次与迦尔纳为敌，会是怎样的情景……  
这……是他想过的，最糟糕的一种……  
这该死的权力游戏，并非适合他们二人的战场。  
而这种尔虞我诈的对垒，对他们来说，也没有任何痛快可言。

“那天……他们一男一女夜访我们的领地。我担心他们大半夜鬼鬼祟祟的，来者不善，可母后还是接见了他们。他们问了母后许多话，旁敲侧击地暗示母后，一些他们手里的证据说明阿逾陀投毒事件很可能和娜迦一族有关，如果不老实交代就让这些谣言散播出去，还说什么……‘借助外力将凶手绳之以法才需要证据……通过自己的力量复仇，需要的只是行动。’来威胁母后。”

原本应该被审判的施害者……如今，竟成了罪行的指控者。她绘声绘色地描绘着一个合理的故事……

“不管母后认不认，你们都吃定这件事是娜迦一族所为！现在的栽赃陷害我并不意外！就是因为你们的威胁，母后脸色苍白，担惊受怕。我担心母后的状况，所以去萨拉尤河的上游，也就是他们说发现证据的地方检查……可没想到这竟是他们设下的圈套！那位白发的男人，他在看到我以后就一口咬定我是要投毒，然后用藤蔓缠住了我，想让我屈打成招！母后担心我的安全也随后赶来，可没想到，他们居然还和罗刹联手！！！为了保护我不被抓走羞辱，她……她…………”

在列国诸王面前，瘦弱的蛇女一边展示着自己带血的蛇鳞，一边痛彻心扉地哭诉着。她楚楚可怜，娇媚动人的模样已经让不少怜香惜玉的贵族心生怜悯。与她并肩的女医师依旧板着一张冷峻的面庞，并面无表情地说出了她所了解的故事。可这位异邦的女郎换来的却只有冷嘲热讽，唏嘘一片。  
“罗刹一族？能解释一下罗刹怎么会又出现在阿逾陀吗？”  
听众席上的沙恭尼敏锐地揪住了这一点，捏着小胡子调侃道：“哟呵，我们辛辛苦苦在楞伽大战罗刹的时候，居然有人已经和罗刹握手言和了呀？真是厉害的外交手腕呢！”  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈，你们构陷人不用脑子的吗？！”  
嘹亮的笑声打断了听众席上的交头接耳，英雄王拍案而起，用看杂修的眼神扫视了一圈喋喋不休的政客，以及妖娆的蛇女，  
“用你们的屁股想想都能知道，阿逾陀被罗刹一族害得这么惨，怎么可能和罗刹联手？！”  
“可我亲眼见到……那个白发的男人驯服了一只光头的罗刹！”  
蛇女愤恨地望向了梅林，突然成为焦点的花之魔术师先是瞪大了眼睛，随后放下魔杖，摊开双手，全然一副任人处置的模样，  
“哈？什么？我？你看我这样子像是能驯服罗刹的人吗？你们来搜搜，我有什么秘密武器能驯服罗刹？拜托，你们要看我不顺眼就直接动手吧，用得着这么栽赃我的吗？”  
“恕我直言，要是你亲眼看见的东西都能成为证据，那么不用审了，打完楞伽想要转头来对付我们这群异邦人不需要这样。”  
英雄王与老梦魔厚颜无耻的双簧让狗头军师都露出了自愧不如的笑容，迦勒底的御主原本还为这突如其来的一锤忧心不已，然而两位冠位魔术师冠位的演技却让她紧蹙的眉头松活了不少。  
刚刚还为儿子担心的怖军一如既往地对花仙投以欣赏与感激的目光。在他们的观念中，撒谎可是大罪。为了保护他的儿子，这位原本道德如此高尚的花仙宁可触犯这样的大罪，这可是莫大的牺牲。  
见两位老油条和自己一样不要脸，沙恭尼转而将目光投向了一直面色铁青的坚战。  
“坚战殿下……蛇女说的是真的吗？你们……藏了一只罗刹？”  
“我们……”  
坚战的嘴唇颤抖着，原以为可以轻而易举说出口的话语还是不争气地哽在了喉咙里，他紧握着拳头，正挣扎着是否要撒谎时，声音酷似他三弟的银发男人竟再一次为他解围。  
“公主殿下看到罗刹的时候，并没有看到坚战王子，这说明他甚至不在案发现场。你想从一个不在场的人口中套出什么有用的信息？”  
“哼，我看你们也别审下去了，连该问谁都不知道。”  
英雄王插着腰，露出了不耐烦的神情，然而这场有预谋的审判自然不会如此不了了之。果然，一直坐在沙恭尼身旁冷眼旁观的孔雀仙人漫不经心地支起身，戏谑地讽刺道：  
“哈，没什么可意外的，娜迦曾经羞辱过坚战王子，给他们扣个帽子然后除之而后快，先斩后奏，再来个死无对证岂不挺好！只是啊，我就不明白了，阿逾陀和娜迦族的事，和你们洛丹伦有什么关系？且不提你没有她们投毒的直接证据，你们这些异邦人，有什么资格来干涉婆罗多的政事？你一个洛丹伦的医师，怎么管那么宽啊？难道……坚战殿下和异邦势力的关系这么好吗？”

小剧场：  
阿周那：下次见面，我们就是敌人了！  
迦尔纳：好啊，我的宿敌。  
阿周那：你给我好好准备着！  
迦尔纳：好。  
阿周那：我真的不会手下留情的啊！  
迦尔纳：明白……  
阿周那：我……我……你给我等着！  
马嘶：你特么到底走不走啊！在这可劲说半天了！

  
第九十七章 必要的牺牲？  
“难道……坚战殿下和异邦势力的关系这么好吗？”  
这冷不防的一刀直接让坚战冒出了冷汗。若是他和娜迦族的恩怨，那尚且情有可原，甚至说难听点，没人会因为同情娜迦一族就真的对阿逾陀怎么样。  
可是，娜迦一族再不济也是婆罗多的原住民。而洛丹伦……乃是来历不明的外族。  
若是给他们兄弟四人扣个勾结异邦，邀外族干涉婆罗多内政的帽子，那他们必定会失去之前好不容易争取到的支持，成为人人喊打的过街老鼠。  
这场审判，看似在指控洛丹伦（迦勒底假名），但实际上却是针对四位般度族的王子……只要让他们名声扫地，便可不费一兵一卒将这座因为他们的苦心经营而好不容易恢复生机的城市夺走。这样一来，坚战将失去东山再起的最后希望。  
吉尔伽美什并没有急着替坚战作答，反而饶有趣味地打量起坚战的反应——他也想知道，这位隐忍的王子是否会在此时为了明哲保身，冒着惹怒自己的风险和洛丹伦撇清关系。英雄王的目光让坚战也如芒在背——这位一直以来引导自己的古代贤王，此刻又何尝不是在考验自己？  
倘若承认与阿塞斯王（闪闪假名）的私交，那么自己将在婆罗多名声扫地，但倘若明哲保身，把洛丹伦撇得一干二净，他极有可能失去洛丹伦王国的支持。  
他们四兄弟几次遭遇困境，都是因为洛丹伦的帮助才得以脱险，苟延残喘至今……可以说，要和难敌分庭抗礼，这股力量是必不可少的……  
可是，就算他靠着异邦势力击败了难敌，婆罗多又是否会接受一个向异邦人献媚的王？  
一想到这里，原本内心仍在挣扎的般度王子忽然平静了下来。他深吸一口气，坚定地答道：  
“我们同在阿逾陀，并非是因为私交。我选择留下来帮助阿逾陀的百姓，而他们的医师也正好为了帮助这里的人民留在此地。”  
这个回答让孔雀仙人轻蔑地冷笑一声，最终，他选择了保全自己在婆罗多的名誉。而这个选择也让隐藏在暗处的阿周那松了一口气。  
“也就是说，他们调查投毒案，甚至没有事先向殿下您打声招呼？”  
孔雀仙人抬高了嗓音，随后意味深长地瞥了一眼银发的女医师，“这么说，坚战殿下也相信，投毒事件乃楞伽的罗刹所为。”  
“……”  
坚战没有正面回答，但也没有否认，显然仍旧有所保留，沙恭尼紧紧抓住这一点，火上浇油地补充道：“这可就奇怪了，你们洛丹伦明明是要从罗刹手里找个什么被罗刹一族夺走的宝物才选择和我们结盟，阿逾陀投毒事件和你们来婆罗多的任务有什么关系？真的没有人给你们什么好处？是什么……让你们不惜干涉婆罗多的内政，也要多此一举呢？这和公主殿下所说的那个罗刹，是否又有什么关联？”  
“内政？！事关半城的人命，你们管这个叫政事？！”  
面对这别有用心的质问，南丁格尔再也无法沉默下去，怒不可遏地痛斥道：“一夜之间，半城的百姓在极度的痛苦中死于非命，你们一句罗刹投毒就草草了事！！！我的病患在我的看护下死了一半！而且是惨死！我当然要查清他们的死因！！！”  
看着殿前近乎要用目光将自己烧死的女护士，孔雀仙人托着下巴发出一阵令人发麻的讪笑，  
“啊，对，我怎么会忘了呢，你对病人的关心让你并不能做出冷静的判断。在失去冷静的状态下说出的话想必也不能作为可靠的证词。”  
“你！！！”  
想起那天夜里痛不欲生的病人们，再扫视着每一双对真相早已满不在乎的眼睛，南丁格尔的眼眶里再次传来一阵剧烈的刺痛，从痛楚中回过神来的时候，鲜血已经从纱布中渗了出来，但她依旧紧捏着拳头，强压着钻心的痛楚，未曾在强权面前后退一步。  
“梅尔塞黛斯，深呼吸。”  
爱德蒙按住了护士的肩膀，阴沉地望了一眼高台上那位皎洁而飘逸的仙人，沙哑的嗓音如同一只时刻准备扑向猎物的恶鬼。  
“你很懂的样子？恕我直言，论对医术和药理的了解，以及对投毒事件关键线索的研究，在座的各位都是站着说话不腰疼的局外人。只有这位医师有资格做出判断。在我们的故乡，因为这位女士的医术获救的，或是因为这位女士的知识和影响力获得妥善救治，从而免于死亡的人，比你们所有人杀死的敌人加起来还多！她当然比一群早已不在乎真相的政客有资格为自己的病人发言。投毒事件的真相，和坚战殿下相信什么又有什么直接的联系？！此次投毒事件所有的证据，都指向了拥有最多情报的西线，坚战殿下一个未曾直接参与攻城战的人，他信什么，能有多大的分量？”  
“呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈……！！！可笑至极！”  
孔雀仙人一甩长袖，拍案而起，“诸位听到了吗……不在乎真相的政客？我们在他们眼里原来就是这样的家伙？我们在楞伽与罗刹死战，每一瞬都是九死一生，战争结束后，这些在后方休养生息的家伙倒开始站在道德制高点审判愿意为婆罗多献出生命的战士。这场胜利的直接受益者们，竟然开始质疑我们战胜敌人的手段干不干净了。”  
“仙人，你可记得，那些在战场上牺牲的战士，他们都叫什么名字？这场审判中，又有几位士兵参与呢？”  
俊美的爱尔兰骑士审视着这位高谈阔论的仙人，不卑不亢地背出了几个士兵的名字，“巴利，三个孩子的父亲，在因陀罗耆特第一次夜袭的时候因为闪电链化为灰烬。马努，家中的独子，在攻打楞伽城的时候被雷失击中。贾拉，一个好赌的家伙，总是在吾王与我比武时下注……战争胜利后，却再没出现过。仙人，你口口声声代表的这些战士，你又记得几个？”  
“我的确不记得他们三个。但我记得此战中潜入我军的楞伽间谍。在我审问他们时，其中一人哭天抢地地求我，说自己在楞伽城也有妻女，另一位则愤恨地唾弃我，骂我是个恶魔，因为他在罗摩桥争夺战中失去了父亲。审问结束后，为了避免节外生枝，我还是处死了他们。”  
孔雀仙人轻描淡写地略过了省略的过程，但这位不露声色的仙人究竟是用怎样的手段把敌方间谍的家世背景都审得一清二楚，不禁让人细思极恐。  
“你想说明什么？”  
“一场战争中，没有一个人是干净的。我们是战士，不是医者。我们的职责是拼上自己的性命去保卫家园。我们的胜利本就是以无数罪恶与鲜血换来的！不是用你的仁义道德赢来的！尽可能减小己方牺牲，才是决策者的首要责任。”  
孔雀仙人不按常理的回答令迦勒底一行人猝不及防——他并未极力推脱投毒事件的嫌疑，而是质疑起了这件事的本质。仙人的话果然在殿内引起了一片哗然。难敌冷冷地扫了一眼交头接耳的听众，殿堂内这才安静下来。  
“战场上阵亡的战士是无法以个体来衡量的。每一战，都有无数个巴利，马努，贾拉阵亡。我们的敌人是强于我们几倍的罗刹。即便在占尽天时地利人和的情况下，阿逾陀和楞伽，哪次不是险胜？你们现在一个个说他们是被罗刹族奴役的无辜百姓，但战争期间呢？他们是阿逾陀守备军里不可或缺的有生力量。他们帮罗刹准备杀死我们的武器，筹备让战争拖延更久的军需物资，修复战士们用血的代价才得以打开的城墙！现在，罗刹一族的威胁没了，他们倒成了无辜的受害者了吗！？阿逾陀一战，西线有多少战士惨死？如果城防的罗刹没有削弱，那还会再牺牲多少人？”  
“他们是被……”  
“没错，他们是被罗刹奴役的可怜之人……在罗刹的暴政下，甚至要将孩子献给罗刹做食物。你们初次潜入阿逾陀之时，这里的百姓并未随你们揭竿而起，而是急着将你们献给他们的罗刹主人！”  
迪卢木多还没说完，就被仙人口中的事实堵得哑口无言，而原本那些对阿逾陀百姓仍抱有一丁点同情的诸侯也露出了极为复杂的神情。  
“你以为，北线的战士不知道将萨拉尤河的水源阻断，最先渴死的会是城中百姓？你以为，东线的战士不知道阿伽蒂的古代兵器击碎城墙之时，最先被压死的会是修补城墙的奴隶？你以为，南线的战士不知道一旦罗刹试图突围，他们会最先让这些可怜的奴隶最为肉盾，承受联军的箭雨？我们所有人都知道这其中的代价……但我们也更清楚，如果不拿下阿逾陀，还会有更多人惨死，只是那时，被奴役的会是我们的家人，被送入虎口的会是我们的后代罢了。”  
经由仙人这一说，投毒事件直接变成了联军的共业，而多刹迦和他的娜迦族群不论是否直接参与投毒事件，都无人再去问责。人们谴责着洛丹伦的多管闲事，甚至连同未能阻止洛丹伦的坚战四兄弟也成为了谴责的对象。一瞬间，南丁格尔仿佛再度看见了克里米亚战场上那些官僚嘴脸  
“仙人这话说得，拿这半城的百姓来换婆罗多的安康，可真是笔划算的买卖。只是，我就不明白了……攻打楞伽时口口声声说要为阿逾陀百姓伸张正义的是你们，现在他们怎么又变成了敌国的军队？”  
此时站出来为阿逾陀说话，无疑会成为千夫所指的对象。  
看着头戴孔雀翎的男子走向殿前，与几位受审者并列，仙人幸灾乐祸的心情已经溢于言表。  
“以帮助阿逾陀的名义，将这群孤苦无依的百姓用来做自己道德上的武器难道不也是利用吗？只是你利用的方式看上去更漂亮而已。”  
美发者并未反驳，而是似笑非笑地复述了一遍他亲自立下的新法则：  
“你的意思是，只要能取得胜利，在一场战争中对敌方无所不用其极也是可行的吗？只要可以杀死敌人，散播瘟疫，投毒害死敌国百姓都合情合理？！”

“呵……不然呢？难道要遵守那些只用来约束老实人的规矩然后坐以待毙？我们任何人都有为了获取这场胜利而不惜一切代价的觉悟，包括道德上的负担。”  
孔雀仙人冷酷而坚定地答道：“这是必要的牺牲。”

“这便是你想要建立的法则吗？孔雀仙人……”

奎师那无奈地叹了一口气，当他面带微笑，朱唇轻启，那双清澈的莲目里竟闪烁着血光。

“那么仙人……这也是必要的牺牲。”

审问尚未结束，一位披着黑色战甲的阿修罗将领却闯进了宫殿……在见到难敌和盎伽王以后，这位将领才露出了他鲜血淋漓的真容……  
“善敌殿下……幽界……出事了。”

PS：  
之前已经警告过啦，葵花不可能像嘴遁男主一样用love and peace战胜对手的，虽然行事风格上并没有孔雀仙人那么极端，但是……他毕竟是葵花。  
其实这场审问大家想必已经发现，投毒事件只是个导火索，牵扯出来的却很多，所有人在乎的也不一定是真相，而是这个火。关于南丁姐姐为了如此单纯的原因，明知牵扯很广也依旧要调查投毒事件，大家怎么看呢？有许多电影和电视剧都讲过这种查着查着查出很严重的后果，然后最后大家会怀疑抱着一个单纯的初衷，一路查下去，牵扯那么多，牺牲那么多，究竟值不值得……甚至有人还会觉得侦探死脑筋，不讨喜，怪那个一直查下去的人顽固偏执。大家甚至可以觉得这一幕的迦勒底一行人非常圣母，或者只是正直正确，因此，我才选择展示南丁天使固执乃至偏执的一面，因为她在游戏里本就是一个为了患者可以变得偏执的形象。反过来想，如果以后连搞刑侦的人也圆滑了，也觉得比起真相，比起给受害者讨回公道，不要得罪不该得罪的人更重要，满嘴的水至清则无鱼，那么一切真的会更好吗？世界上确实有很多不是非黑即白的事……而很多时候，法律并不能做出完美的判断，也并不一定能惩罚真正该受惩罚的人。这就会引出更多的话题了……我也无法给大家一个完美的答案。唯有不断提问~ 这个钙片的故事本来就不是非黑即白的。可以说，上半部比较像《罗摩衍那》里正邪分明的节奏，而下半部很多情况下正邪并没有绝对的判断，所以，大家不必急着站边，也不必将任何人当做道德标杆来看，这个故事的任何角色都可能做出不让人喜欢的事情，看下篇需要慎重……（这么说似乎真的很绝望）

小剧场：  
孔雀仙人：这是必要的牺牲……  
奎师那：那么这也是必要的牺牲。  
陈宫：两位都很懂这个道理嘛，呵呵呵呵……那也请两位理解一下……这也是必要的牺牲（NP满）

  
第九十八章 局中之人  
“狗头军师……我有件事想问你。如果你仍然当我们是你的盟友……请你一定要如实回答我。”

那本是一个值得庆贺的日子……盎伽王击败了楞伽的魔太子因陀罗耆特，婆罗多最大的外患终于得以解除。可是……迦勒底一行人的心情却格外凝重……  
特异点并未因此消失。  
也就是说……他们需要修正的东西还在。  
“狮子岩的术式……到底还有什么秘密？”  
向奎师那问出这句话的时候，迦勒底的御主心中已经多少有了答案。只是……在确认之前，她并不希望默认最坏的结果。盟友的心思自然瞒不过那双睿智的莲花眼。奎师那原本希望找个更加合适的时候向她解释，让他们至少能够在楞伽血战结束后享受短暂的欢庆，却没想到迦勒底的御主竟早已发现了狮子岩的异样，并亲自登门造访。  
这位年纪轻轻的人类御主，或许并没有看上去那么不成熟。  
“你知道……摩希罗婆那（Mahiravana）与幽界(Patala)的渊源吗？”  
奎师那邀迦勒底的御主与她身边的女骑士在屋内坐下，那张精致而俊美的面庞一半被暖色的烛火照亮，另一半则隐藏在了无边的夜色中。迦勒底的御主见过他温文尔雅的一面，也见过他难以理解的一面。令她自己也感到意外的是，这一次她并没有感到紧张。  
“稍微听说过一些。摩希罗婆那曾将熟睡的罗摩和罗什曼那绑架，带入幽界试图献祭。至于他还会其他什么禁术，我就不知道了……”  
“他的传送术可以让他在两界之间来去自如。他拥有把陆地上的人带到地下的能力……反之亦然。”  
“什么？所以……他其实打算……？！”  
迦勒底的御主有些后怕地冒出了冷汗——早在阿逾陀发现传送法阵的时候，她就意识到摩希罗婆那已经拥有集体传送的能力，如果是逆向的传送术……那事情可就复杂多了。  
“可幽界不是将来会由难敌统治吗？牵扯幽界的势力进来，又有什么好处呢？”  
“幽界和人界一样充满了纷争。阿修罗一族原本就好斗。难敌的国家只是正好在幽界中十分强大，占据着最上层的空间……而幽界的第六层Rasatala  
开始，空间就已经十分狭小，那里仍有许多未能被收服的，穷凶极恶的阿修罗部族……他们和难敌能够控制的阿修罗战士不同。你明白这意味着什么吧？”  
一旦那些家伙被放出来，婆罗多将陷入另一场前所未有的浩劫。  
迦勒底的御主陷入了短暂的沉默。半晌，才小心翼翼地开口问道：“我们……真的成功破坏了他的术式吗？”  
奎师那冰冷的话语断绝了她最后一丝侥幸，  
“这是以生命为代价施展的禁术……这场术式需要的只是摩希罗婆那的生命。祭台上摆放的东西……只能决定传送门开启的位置。”  
至此……迦勒底的御主和马修已经大致能推断出这件事的结局……  
“你把传送门开到哪去了？”

“难敌将来统治的国家……Atala。”

奎师那平静地说出了这个冷酷的答案，随后静默地打量起眼前的女孩。倘若此刻她歇斯底里地谴责自己，亦或是一气之下扬长而去，他都不会感到意外。  
然而迦勒底的御主并没有像想象中那样露出震惊的表情，而是出奇冷静地接受了这个事实。或许，从Archer与阿底伽耶的战斗开始，她潜意识里便已经开始为这注定的决裂做好起准备。  
在修复人理的战斗中，这并非她第一次不得不对曾经的盟友拔刀相向。圆桌领域的莫德雷德，魔兽战线的牛若丸……她都十分清楚自己应该怎么做。  
但过河拆桥……这大概是头一次。  
更何况对象是前不久才救过自己的人……  
潜入狮子岩的那个夜晚，难敌率领幽界的亲卫前来救援他们，而获救之人却忙着修改传送术式，将难敌养父的国家送入虎口……  
道理她是很清楚的。  
只有同样强大的阿修罗战士能够挡住那群怪物。  
可是……这并不能阻止她像生吃了毒虫一样难受。  
“还有一个问题……”  
她紧握住马修的手，以确保自己不会当场说出什么过激言论。毕竟，心理准备是一回事……是否能愉快接受是另一回事。  
“Archer……知道他在做什么吗？”  
奎师那浅笑着摇了摇头，“帕斯从不会怀疑我。我说什么他都信了。”  
“奎师那……你这个大骗子……”

那场不欢而散的对话，是众人回到阿逾陀之前，迦勒底的御主与奎师那的最后一次交谈。在归途中，她有无数次机会将幽界已经陷入危险的事实告诉难敌，可她却没这么做。  
就像在阿逾陀的百姓毒发之前，未曾警告众人的孔雀仙人一样。  
和这场权力游戏的每个人一样……入局之人，都必须根据自己的立场做出选择。  
她也做出了自己过去自以为绝不会做出的选择。

“那么仙人……这也是必要的牺牲。”  
“善敌殿下……幽界……出事了。Rasatala的部族，不知为何出现在了我们的国家……他们从内部进攻，很快就粉碎了我们的防御……陛下和国师仍在负隅顽抗……我也是拼死才杀出来求援的！”

这一天，终究还是到来了。  
维系表面和平的遮羞布，在这场不义的审判中被这场游戏中的所有玩家亲手撕碎。俱卢与幽界的王储缓缓从王座上站起身，凌厉的眼睛里满溢着杀意。  
“奎师那！！！你捅我们一刀？！”  
白皙的皮肤上，狰狞的鳞甲若隐若现，一个狰狞的黑影在他背后成型，他一步一步走向了头戴孔雀翎的雅度王子，身后那个黑影也越发庞大，如同灭世的业火，亦如乳海中扩散的毒液……除了大自在天，无人能阻挡。  
孔雀仙人想要难敌收住这份力量时已经太晚……不祥的阴云将金碧辉煌的殿堂映出了猩红的色彩。在王公贵族们惊恐的眼神中，盎伽王与马嘶起身按住了难敌的肩膀，可奎师那又怎么可能放过这个让难敌原形毕露的机会……他直面俱卢的王子，火上浇油地讽刺道：  
“既然为了崇高的目标，阿逾陀的百姓应该义不容辞地为大局牺牲，怎么轮到你们幽界就变成我捅刀子了？难道在殿下眼里，人类与阿修罗一族的价值还有所不同？”  
“你们在狮子岩，不仅仅是知道了摩希罗婆那的行踪吧？你们故意的……你们不仅仅是知情不报……而是早就对摩希罗婆那的术式动了手脚！那天你们遇险，是难敌亲自率军支援……现在，你们还好意思扯什么人类与阿修罗的价值？难敌要是这种人，还会冒着生命危险来救你们几个异邦人吗！”  
德罗纳之子怒瞪了一眼方才还在殿堂上义正言辞侃侃而谈的爱尔兰骑士，金色的眼睛里有愤恨，也有失望……  
直至现在才得知真相的迪卢木多已经羞愧得想要挖个地洞钻进去。骑士王似乎也想起了某些不好的回忆，甚至没对这些指控与谴责做出任何反驳。  
事到如今说什么都迟了……他们的立场也容不得他们假惺惺地说出一堆没用的话。  
在并肩作战后，以战士的方式荣誉地结束纷争……在冬木那场七人的战斗中尚且不可能，在此处，更是奢望。  
可笑的是，这一次，自己依旧站在了自己最不希望的立场上。  
“够了，马嘶……我从不需要为自己的行为作出解释！现在也一样！！！”  
难敌不顾友人的阻拦，挣扎着要向奎师那冲去，以萨蒂奇为首的雅度族战士纷纷握住了剑柄，  
“难敌殿下今日想要当着众人的面杀了我们的王子灭口吗？！”  
“哎呀~奎师那的狗这就急着狂吠了……”  
“妖连你算什么东西，不过是罗刹捡来的怪物！”  
“哟？捡来的怪物也比捡来的野种强吧……”  
“童护你再说一句我今天非撕碎你的嘴！”  
“啧啧啧，我还没说谁是野种，怎么就有人心虚了！”  
道德与礼法，早已如同这残破的阿逾陀一样摇摇欲坠。原本神圣的殿堂内，早已礼崩乐坏，各自心怀鬼胎的列国诸侯恶语相加，剑拔弩张。  
眼看这场审问就要变成一场争斗，在难敌进一步失控之前，盎伽王抢先一步亮出了从因陀罗耆特手中夺来的雷枪……与此同时，甘狄拔的弓弦上也升起了熊熊的烈火。一个白色的身影横在了奎师那身前，这一次……他没有戴面具。  
“阿周那？阿周那殿下还活着？”  
“他居然是阿周那？！”  
“你就是阿周那！原来你隐藏身份是为了……”  
“三弟……”  
“我之前还纳闷呢，怎么会有如此听话的狗……原来是阿周那。”  
一时间，所有的目光都集中在了这位死而复生的般度王子身上，激烈的争吵变为惊叹与唏嘘。然而阿周那根本无心理会那些多余的目光，那双鹰隼般的眼睛死死锁在鬼魅的枪兵身上，就像他一直以来练习弓术时一样。  
不论是在战场，还是权力的游戏中，这对相互对峙的宿敌眼中，只有彼此的存在。  
很好……就这样一直注视着我吧，迦尔纳……这些无聊的勾心斗角，幽界与人界的破事，哪有你我之间的决斗痛快呢？  
“难敌殿下，盎伽王殿下……请听我一言……现在幽界的安全才是当务之急，一直这样耗着没有任何好处。解决完幽界的事……我们慢慢算账！”  
孔雀仙人精致的面孔早已被扭曲得不成样子，但他依旧极力保持着谈吐与举止上的优雅，不至于让自己看起来像一个笑话。  
“奎师那……如果是在楞伽的决战前，你们为了不影响士气有所隐瞒，尚且可以理解……可是，打败因陀罗耆特以后，你们明明许多有机会告诉殿下……却没这么做。”  
奎师那莞尔一笑，模仿着仙人谴责的语气答道：“阿逾陀的百姓毒发之前，你也有机会……哪怕旁敲侧击地告诉众人，阿逾陀的百姓可能会有性命之忧。”  
被撕破脸皮的仙人先是一愣，随后竟抬手指着陷入污泥的莲花，癫狂地讽刺道：“哼……哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！奎师那……看看我们现在多像啊！！！你为了打败我，终究还是使用了和我一样的手段。变得和我一样脏。”  
那罗延的化身平静地站在殿堂中央，直面着俱卢王族的怒火，如同大洪水面前的灵鱼Matsya，亦如恶神巴犁（Mahabali）脚下的侏儒伐摩那(Vamana)。  
“仙人，你果然误会我了。我本就没你想象得那么清高。每个人都必然会为自己的恶行付出代价，此乃因果使然……不论是那罗延的化身，还是凡夫之人，都无法幸免。我的果报早已注定，而仙人你也逃脱不了。”  
“我们走着瞧吧，瓦苏戴夫……你也清楚，果报不是由你们说了算的。我所做的一切……还轮不到你来惩罚。”  
孔雀仙人正了正衣冠，这确实是他前所未有的失误，但他仍旧昂着他高傲的头，丝毫不像一个狼狈的败者。  
战争不会就这样结束……

这场针对洛丹伦与般度族的审判就这样草草收尾。审判的最后，没有一人被定罪……也没有一人是无辜的。  
阿周那不知道自己的兄弟们将何去何从。他只知道，下次再见到迦尔纳，必定是你死我活的战场……  
迦勒底的御主亦不知自己是怀着怎样的心情从那座殿堂内离开。而看似在这场审判中大获全胜的奎师那……也丝毫不像一位胜利者。  
在离开宫殿前，骑士王给奎师那讲了这样一个故事。  
“曾经，我参加了一场战争……在那场战争中，我与一位敌国的骑士为了对抗一条恶龙结为盟友。为了我们共同的胜利，那位骑士折断了他的最强大的武器。后来……轮到我与那位骑士为敌。我们本希望以骑士的方式堂堂正正地决出胜负……而我的搭档，却用最令我不齿的方式除掉了这位对手。你最好确保自己永远不会落入同样的境地。”  
奎师那不难理解骑士王的弦外之音，他没有为自己做出任何辩解，只是淡然答道：“我若落入这样的境地……你们不必干涉。”  
“呵……你大可放心。”  
俱卢的军队当日便离开了阿逾陀。在那之后，联军也陆陆续续准备回到各自的国家……  
阿逾陀渐渐又变得安静了起来。  
在送走一批又一批的王公贵族后，迦勒底的御主并没想到，连哈奴曼也来向他们辞行。

那一天，哈奴曼依旧和往常一样，涂满了朱砂，祈祷着他的主人罗摩能够长寿，亦或是祈祷着哪天他的主人还会回来。在见到奎师那以后，他虽然没有明说，迦勒底的御主却能感觉到他发自内心的欢喜，仿佛罗摩依旧活在他身边。可这一次，迦勒底的御主却从他眼中看到了初遇之时同样的思念。  
“康巴哈那在战场上睡着的时候……主人告诉我们，我们决不能在敌人熟睡之时杀死他们。罗什曼那兄弟很生气，问他为什么敌人早已打破规则，我们却要老老实实地战斗。主人说，如果我们也打破规则，那我们还和自己的敌人有什么区别？我……终究还是个恋旧的人。”  
猴神双手合掌，最后一次向莲花眼的男子触足行礼，迦勒底的御主原本还想说几句挽留的话，可奎师那只是轻轻地抚摸着猴神的脑袋，赐予祝福。  
猴神的泪水冲刷掉了他脸上的朱砂，落在地上如同血滴。他的主人再也不会回来了。这个世界……也早已和罗摩守护的盛世有所不同。  
一切……终究还是回到了原点。什么也未曾改变。

小剧场：  
孔雀仙人：呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈瓦苏戴夫，你现在也和我一样脏了！  
奎师那：我本来就是老银币，你到底误会了什么？  
孔雀仙人：奎师那……看看我们现在多像啊！！！你为了打败我，终究还是使用了和我一样的手段！  
奎师那：不是……我本来就是黑的啊！  
孔雀仙人：正法的化身，高高在上的神，终究还是坠入了泥潭！被我拖入淤泥的感觉如何？！  
奎师那：………………你高兴就好。

PS：今天是有位小伙伴的生日所以怎么说都得更啦，但更这么致郁的一章真的好吗……这里就是我之前说过的，咕哒的正义只是修复泛人类史，她也知道自己应该做的是什么，所以明明有机会把难敌后院失火的事情提前通知，却也没说。在坑队友和坑难敌之间，咕哒做出了选择。随着FGO异闻带系列剧情开始，咕哒的行为其实也不再是传统意义上的正义，而是站在自己立场上做应该做的事情。这样的咕哒不一定是个正义的伙伴，所以接下来的咕哒，大家也要打好预防针哦……沙雕导演确实写不出一个完全正确的人物，因此，这个咕哒很可能也不会是所有人想要看到的咕哒。

没沙雕用的科普：阿修罗的国度Patala和地狱Naraka的区别  
关于摩希罗婆那和Patala的设定比较杂，我当年读的那个版本因为是中文，只说他管地界，但没说到底是Patala（阿修罗的国度）还是Naraka（地狱），因为这俩又不太一样。地狱Naraka在Patala之下，一个是阿修罗和各种其他妖怪居住的，一个是死者的世界。Patala（阿修罗的国度）包括了七层，华丽的地方比天界还好看，其中还有娜迦族的领域Nagaloka，我脑洞的Patala副本比较接近《来自深渊》这部动画，越往下越危险，下面的怪物和上面的怪物并不和谐。深渊里面的法则和地面不太一样，深渊里面的世界美丽而充满惊喜，所以这里大家可以当私设来看。如果我的记忆出了错，摩希罗婆那掌管的是地狱，不是Patala，大家就当这货发动了一个古尔丹一样的黑暗之门就好。不过，在英文资料里搜哈奴曼救主，还是能搜到用的是Patala这个词的。我一直很奇怪为什么身为罗刹的摩希罗婆那管理得了阿修罗的国家，后来我发现，罗波那有时候也是会被称作阿修罗的（算了，他们家混血太多，已经不知道是啥了）……不过阿修罗和罗刹在佛教的分类里倒是很好分辨，阿修罗就是六道之一的阿修罗道，好斗的非天种族，而罗刹属于六道的饿鬼道，是食人魔。总之，神话宇宙真的比我想象的复杂。

  
第九十九章 原点  
在那场荒唐的审判过后，许多国家提出愿意向孤立无援的阿逾陀伸出援手，提供物资，迦尸国，摩差国等比较靠近拘萨罗的地区甚至愿意接纳部分阿逾陀的百姓，像是要用这些慷慨和热情弥补自己对于投毒事件表现出的冷漠。至于这些善意有几分是因为罪恶感，又有几分是因为婆罗多第一神射手阿周那死而复生的消息，那便不得而知了。  
虽然阿逾陀的百姓早就不再是当初被联军抛弃的一盘散沙，也不再需要依靠着列国的施舍仰人鼻息地活着。但既然选择要带领阿逾陀的人民迅速从战争的阴霾走出来，坚战仍旧满怀感激地接受了这些施舍——至少表面上他必须表现出感激的态度。但为了让阿逾陀的人民能够在今后站着活下去，坚战决定向邻国提出开通商道与重新建交的提议。  
这个提议很快就遭到了质疑，连同偕天和无种的叔叔沙利耶也认为罗刹给这片大地留下的阴影短时间内无法消失，更何况，一个曾经因为罗刹覆灭的国家，又如何有力量确保商道安全。  
令所有人都没想到的是，第一个选择与阿逾陀通商并建交的，竟是班遮罗国……  
班遮罗的王储猛光不仅接受了这个提议，甚至乐意派兵维持商道通畅。坚战自然而然地在全城百姓的支持中与猛光拟定了盟约，虽然这个国家仍在疗伤的过程中，可是应有的章程与仪式丝毫没有任何含糊。  
“那么……希望今后的合作能够非常顺利，拘萨罗的王……”  
盟约拟定后，猛光无意间脱口而出的称呼让人群中传来一阵欢腾，坚战的手却抖了一下，手中的笔险些落在地上。  
“我并非……”  
“你若非国王，又如何有资格代表一个国家来签署盟约呢？”  
坚战原本还有意掩藏自己的野心，但束发一针见血的提问却让他如芒在背。  
“承认吧，阿逾陀的百姓需要你这个国王，这一纸盟约，也是我班遮罗未来的王储与你这个王之间的盟约。既然你有能力将阿逾陀从亡国的边缘救回来，那么这个国家现在的困局也只是暂时的……我们在意的是未来。今后，班遮罗或许也会有需要仰仗阿逾陀的时候。那时，请不要忘了今日之盟。”  
束发说罢，向这位流浪的王子行了个礼，坚战小心翼翼地回了个礼，竟发现王储身边的德罗帕蒂公主正向他点了点头，并露出了一丝意味深长的笑意。他瞬间意识到，真正促成盟约的人，竟是这位拥有女儿身，在男人的政治游戏里人微言轻的公主。  
她在政治上的判断与远见……不亚于一位国王。  
“了不起的公主，可惜了。”  
望着黑公主远去的背影，骑士王感慨道：“以她的智慧和胆识，完全不需要做任何人的附属品。”  
般度的王子注视着那位身着红衣的公主消失的地方，久久未能回过神来。直到怖军大大咧咧地叫了他一声。  
“既然这些人都走了，大哥，我们是不是等下还要去见见阿周那？虽然……奎师那说现在的三弟有些不一样……可就算他是鬼，那也是我们的兄弟啊。”  
他扫了一眼坐在殿堂内的弟弟们，良久，他心情沉重地点了点头。  
“是的……我们应该去找他。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
你看得见那个放置的鸟，那只鸟所在的树，也看得见我吗？

我看见了……

被射断脖颈，头颅落地，血流成河的迦尔纳……

阿周那依旧记得，自己在慕尼黑被迫和迦尔纳结盟的那天。  
成为英灵后，那是阿周那第一次陷入如此狼狈的境地，失去力量，还被宿敌冷言嘲讽。  
他不知自己是带着怎样的心情跟着御主住进了那位巴伐利亚教授的家里。那时，魔力损耗严重的弓兵只希望自己能像空气。但看着阁楼上，御主即将居住的那间屋子里堆积如山的书籍和资料，阿周那不得不硬着头皮和宿敌一起将那堆东西搬出去整理，还顺带把教授的资料整理收纳了一番。  
整个过程中他没和迦尔纳说哪怕一句话。待一切收拾妥当，他又立刻回到了灵体状态。  
‘Archer……你不喜欢教授的家？’  
‘没有……’  
‘你住下来以后就没说过话……拜托，我现在已经看不到你，再这样装死我会以为你真的已经消失。’  
经历了巴伐利亚剧院一战，柏林的婆罗多舞者心情也糟糕透了。虽然这位好强的御主从不向外人示弱，但阿周那仍旧从她颤抖的声音里听见了一丝无助。  
‘我宁可你有什么不满就直接告诉我。教授是个善良的盟友，但你才是我的搭档。’  
考虑到御主的感受，阿周那从灵体化的状态转化成了实体，确认自己的搭档还没有到半死不活的地步，御主紧蹙的眉头果然舒缓了一些。  
‘恕我直言，和他们结盟本身就不是什么明智的决定。那位教授没有魔术天赋，迟早会拖你后腿。’  
‘为什么我感觉你其实并非对教授有意见……’  
被御主一语戳穿的弓兵并没有露出惊慌失措的神情，他未曾否认，而是一本正经地答道：‘请您理解……就算和迦尔纳暂时结盟，也无法改变我们是死敌的事实。这次盟约只是保存实力的权宜之计，此外，并没有其他意义。待你恢复以后，我和他就会各走各的路。’  
这些信誓旦旦的话对于御主似乎并没有太多说服力，  
‘不……并非全然没有意义。至少……我看到了你们兄弟之间还有另一种可能。我原以为你无论如何也不会同意。’  
‘那是因为你的安全……’  
‘你显然比我更了解他，既然你担心的只是拖后腿的问题，这说明你也相信迦尔纳不会趁机杀了我。’  
迦尔纳会遵守战士的信条，不会以杀死御主的方式来打败自己。这是他一直默认的事实，他对此坚信不疑。如果自己的判断有误，那就相当于他亲手将御主置于格外凶险的境地。意识到这一点的阿周那不禁为自己盲目的信心感到后怕。  
‘……如果他敢这么做，他的御主也活不过今天。’  
‘他敢让你住进来，说明他也相信你不会背后捅他一刀，或者伤害教授。’  
听闻御主的推测，阿周那的嘴角不觉扬起一丝颇为讽刺的笑意，  
‘呵……真的吗？那家伙不过是缺心眼罢了。’  
柏林少女闻言脸上微妙地抽搐了一下，她努力憋回嘴角的笑容，维持着谈正事该有的表情，但最终还是没忍住，看着Archer勉为其难的小小眼神噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
‘噗哈哈哈哈……迦尔纳缺心眼？你是认真的吗？咳，没什么……只是……你们俩关系也没你之前说的那么差嘛……哈哈哈哈……’

一切……终究还是回到了原点。什么也未曾改变。  
即便是在这个扭曲的世界里成为了可以彼此托付后背的盟友，阿周那和迦尔纳，这对命中注定的宿敌，最终还是不可避免地站在了无法调和的立场上。  
这两个故事，有相同的起点与相同的结局。深究这个故事的过程，究竟有什么意义？  
什么也未曾改变，不是吗？  
什么另一种可能……  
根本就不存在！  
该发生的仍旧会发生……  
一切终究是殊途同归……

一声断裂的弦响，箭未离弦，却惊动了整个树林的飞鸟……射手前方，被切断的娑罗树叶已经散落了一地，树叶发出的簌簌声响与惊弓之鸟的悲鸣亦如射手早已被搅乱的心，久久不能平静。当他再度拉开甘狄拔的时候，一抹青蓝的光泽映入他的眼睛，他急忙收住弦上的箭，失控的魔焰竟灼伤了他的手指。  
“帕斯，别练了。你已经在这里折腾了一整天。”  
回过神，奎师那已经紧握住他的手腕。他的手心冰凉……手腕上触目惊心的黑色血丝已经无法用金色的首饰掩盖下去。  
“马达夫……”  
阿周那握住了他冰冷的手，柔声说道：“我们回去吧。”  
这故作坚强的眼神，恭顺的语气，像极了那时的模样……  
“告诉我。你到底怎么了？你一定有许多想问我的话。”  
他的声音依旧格外温柔，却带着难掩的执著，覆在手腕上的力度越来越大，仿佛想要抓住什么东西，亦或是在害怕再一次失去什么……  
阿周那抬起黑曜石般的眼睛，深深注视着那双美丽的莲花眼，用颤抖的声音问道：  
“我和迦尔纳最后的决斗……以及你的结局……是否也不会有任何改变？”  
奎师那并未立刻回答，而是反问道：  
“你认为我能掌控吗？帕斯……你是否也认为，这一切皆是我早已安排好的？”  
“……”  
是吗？不是吗？这个故事……难道不是神的一场里拉？只不过……有什么东西出错了。  
夕阳西下，夜幕降临，那张端丽的面庞仿佛也笼上了一层阴云。  
“帕斯……如果我真的能掌控这个故事……你认为，我会怎么做呢？”  
美发者眉心的朱砂紧贴着友人额头上的月牙（弓形的提拉克），轻翘的嘴唇扬起一丝凄美而残酷的笑意。  
“如果这个故事真的可以由我来掌控……我会让盎伽王和难敌都无法活着回来……这样甚至不必脏了你的手，就能结束这场战争。”  
他抬手覆上了友人神情复杂的面孔，像是要拭去即将落下的泪水，一边轻轻安抚，一边意味深长地说道：  
“不管是我还是盎伽王……帕斯，必要的时候，你只需要做你该做的事就好。”

与此同时，在幽界的Atala……刚刚在楞伽经历过一场苦战的俱卢军队正在面对和罗刹一样凶险的敌人……即便是幽界也恶名昭著的不法之徒。他们擅长幻术与变形术，在封闭的地形内如鱼得水，而对于习惯了阳光的人类战士来说，这里如同充满酷刑的死牢。  
若是在地面上战斗，马嘶早已轻而易举地歼灭了眼前这堆长着蜥蜴尾巴与人的形体，在他眼皮子底下四处乱窜的魔兽……可是，那颗金光闪烁，能在陆地上替他抵御邪魔的摩尼宝珠却让他在幽暗的地下城成了活靶子。  
连接大地的通道在交火的过程中支离破碎，穹顶的支柱颤抖着发出悲鸣，每一刻马嘶都能听到血肉模糊的声音，以及战士们死前的哀嚎……溅在他脸上的鲜血散发着令人窒息的恶臭，他和盎伽王已经在乱战中走散，而难敌所在的尖塔如今也在接连不断的猛攻下摇摇欲坠……  
这一切都是因为那群虚伪的骗子……  
他的友人联合整个婆罗多，一起对抗外敌的时候，他们竟然从背后捅了难敌一刀！在难敌率领亲兵支援那群所谓的盟友时，他们正在筹划着背叛！  
背信弃义的家伙……  
道貌岸然的叛徒！  
愤恨的毒火灼烧着他的心，手中的刃轮不知为何也愈发沉重……  
就在刃轮即将撕裂一只魔兽的瞬间，妙见砰的一声深陷进土地里，他不论如何用力也无法再度拿起这把刃轮……那只魔兽并未乘势发起攻击，而是越过了德罗纳之子，凭借蜥蜴般灵活的身姿见缝插针地越过了铜墙铁壁般的防御，径直爬向了站在尖塔顶端发号施令的难敌！  
情急之下，马嘶果断放下妙见，从背后取出长弓，搭箭上弓对准了那只畸形的怪物，金色的箭雨终于在怪物得手之前将它截成两半，可有光的地方便会有阴影……一把漆黑的拳刃已经对准了难敌的后背！  
影卫？！摩希罗婆那曾经使用过的招式……  
“善敌！！！”  
拳刃落下的瞬间，一团黑红的火焰炸裂开来，如同燃烧的日冕，瞬间吞噬了所有试图夺帅的刺客，难敌紧靠着他的太阳，血红的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的战意与血腥的戾气。  
“罗泰耶……只要有你在身边，我们就不会输！”  
两人合力将一大批畸形的魔兽从尖塔上驱赶了下去，勉强守住了眼下的一波进攻。难敌拥抱了赶来保护自己的挚友，像是在毁灭的风暴中找到了唯一的锚点，可腹部上冰冷而湿润的触感却让他脸上好不容易才出现的笑意瞬间凝固。  
“善敌……我说过多少次……身为主帅……你…………不能每一次都把自己的性命当儿戏。”  
“罗泰耶！！！”

他腹部的伤口……并未自愈。

小剧场：  
奎师那：不管是我还是盎伽王……帕斯，必要的时候，你只需要做你该做的事就好。  
迪卢木多：让我来为场外观众翻译一下，这句话的意思是，我和盎伽王，你可能最后一个都得不到……  
阿周那：这是哪门子的毒奶啊幸运E！  
混沌恶：我也翻译一下……奎师那的意思应该是“如果我和迦尔纳同时掉水里你会先救哪个？”  
阿周那：你咋不问难敌。马嘶和迦尔纳同时掉水里他先救哪个呢？！  
迦尔纳/马嘶：先救吾友！别管我！我会游泳！  
难敌（嘚瑟）：看到了吗小娜娜？还用得着问我吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
不嫌事大的金先生：坚战啊，你3D和迦尔纳同时掉……  
坚战（紧张）：这是送命题，别问。


	14. [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时 第100-105章 地狱的大门即将打开

第一百章 燃烬  
“我的三弟身上……到底发生了什么？”  
自从阿周那只身前往象城，有去无回以后，不知是自己可笑而可悲的懊悔，还是因为对于三弟的思念，坚战总感觉阿周那依旧在自己身边，未曾离开过……  
为此，他甚至误以为那位屡次对自己出手相救的复仇鬼是三弟留在这世上的执念或幻影……  
直到那场审判，他才意识到，自己的三弟确实从未离开过……  
他就在奎师那身边，以“车夫之子富军”的身份为婆罗多而战。  
“殿下倒不如问问，这个阿周那和你所认识的三弟有什么不同？”  
“不同吗……”  
坚战一时间陷入了沉默。  
这个放弃了王子身份的三弟，是一名纯粹的战士。他抛开了所有顾虑，在战场上挥洒鲜血，肆意驰骋。哪怕没有了王子的身份，哪怕被人嘲笑，被人蔑视，他的三弟依旧脱颖而出，成为了人人称道的“罗什曼那”。  
是金子总会发光的。  
只是，整个婆罗多都知道，让他的光辉重现世间的人是谁……  
永远不要小瞧你的敌人。  
杀人诛心……远不仅仅是击溃对手那么简单。  
看着坚战愈发沉重的神情，迦勒底的御主这才明白他过度解读了自己方才的话。她思忖了片刻，尽量以当事人能够理解的说法解释道：  
“他仍是你的三弟没错……只是，他并非血肉之躯。我们称之为英灵。因为未竟的心愿而留在此世，但同时亦是无法长期滞留在这个世间的存在。”  
得知自己的三弟向自己隐瞒身份这么久，坚战早已隐约感觉到了阿周那有什么难言之隐，只是，在确认他无法长久驻世的时候，般度的几位王子还是难以压抑内心的悲伤，不善掩饰情绪的怖军已经红了眼睛。  
“还有多久……”  
虽然对答案感到害怕，坚战依旧颤抖着问道：“我们还能与三弟一起生活多久？”  
“直到他完成未竟的愿望。”  
迦勒底的御主话音刚落，怖军眼眶里的泪水就不争气地滴答了下来。  
“异国的盟友啊……既然你们能让三弟留在这世上……不能……再多延一会吗？”  
迦勒底的御主看着双手合掌，苦苦哀求的二哥，一时语塞。英雄王可不管什么猛男落泪，拍着桌子突兀地打断了两人的对话。  
“愚蠢……你们以为这种将灵魂强留在世上的术式是什么过家家吗？这种术式不论对于施术者还是英灵都伴随着残酷的代价。本王到婆罗多来可不是来布施的！”  
异国的贤王冷酷地扫了一眼般度族的王子们，血红的眼睛里闪烁着令人窒息的凶光。  
“那位弓手和本王的臣子签订契约强留在这个世上，一旦他的心愿达成，他可就是本王的人了，本王想让他做什么他就得做什么！什么武人的荣誉，战士的准则，王族的体面都将不复存在！他很清楚这其中的代价为何，可为了你们这群杂修他依旧这么做了。再这样哭哭啼啼顾影自怜的像什么出息？！”  
这波一本正经的胡说八道让迪卢木多再一次感叹人不要脸天下无敌，但更加令他哭笑不得的是，这些圆谎的说辞竟能够奏效。坚战已经不再是那个消沉的失败者，他很清楚自己当务之急最应该做的是什么。  
“阿周那在世的时候，我不顾他的感受，做过太多愚蠢的事……事到如今再说什么补偿已经晚了……我不会再将所有期望和重担都丢给三弟。阿周那已经不再是过去的那个阿周那，我亦不再是过去的我。”  
“不论如何变化，兄长都无须独自面对象城的双王。现在的兄长足以和难敌博弈，而我……将会以婆罗多最强神射手的身份，再次挑战盎伽王。”  
当白衣射手出现在殿前，坚战仿佛再一次看见了曾经那位能在白马上控弦破左的，右发摧月支的英雄少年。天下无双的弓术是他三弟最引以为傲的东西……是自己亲手将王权与大义的重量加在了那把弓上，并不断质疑他的武艺，以至于那把甘狄拔越发沉重……  
上天已经给了他第二次机会……  
这一次，他发誓自己绝不会重蹈覆辙。  
“阿周那……我相信你一定能战胜盎伽王。因为我的三弟阿周那……是婆罗多最强大的神射手。你比他更强大。”  
当坚战眼含热泪将弟弟拥入怀中，身为英灵的阿周那心中百感交集——生前，他所认识的那个坚战从未对他说过这样的话。  
接下来……他只需要全心全意地准备即将到来的战争……以及……与宿敌的命运之战。

御主说的没错……他确实拥有未竟的愿望……  
与迦尔纳堂堂正正地决一死战。

‘如果这个故事真的可以由我来掌控……我会让盎伽王和难敌都无法活着回来……这样甚至不必脏了你的手，就能结束这场战争。’

到底还有什么令他如此不安？

幽界的动乱，以一场不亚于楞伽远征的血战为代价才得以平静……  
再强大的族群，也无法逃离成住坏空的命运……  
这位半人魔的王子在幽界最强大的后援，经过内战的洗劫，已然变得面目全非……  
倘若一切仅仅是回到原点，尚且无法压垮这位从出生时便承受了无数敌意，命运坎坷的王子。只要他的挚友还在……他们可以一起重建这一切。  
可是深渊中的黑日，也燃尽了……  
这个即便坠入幽界，也依旧难掩其华，为婆罗多驱散黑暗的太阳……  
他的太阳……  
原本应该自愈的伤口不再恢复……原本已经不可能再死亡的身躯，在他眼前崩溃……直至罗泰耶倒在他怀里，他也无法接受这个事实。  
“罗泰耶，回答我一声……好吗……”  
残破的高塔下，俱卢的王子近乎完全魔化，狰狞的鳞片覆满了他苍白的脖颈，他用早已长出利爪的双手颤抖地抱着友人冰冷的身躯，布满血丝的赤瞳仿佛随时会涌出血泪。  
他的身边横着好几具被撕裂的尸体，死状极其惨烈，没人知道是战时留下的，亦或是他的杰作。王子身上散发着一股前所未有的戾气，连同他的亲兵也不敢接近他，更不会有人敢提醒他，盎伽王再也醒不来了。  
唯一留在他身边的德罗纳之子本有机会这么做，然而这位智慧如海的婆罗门竟也和疯魔的王子一样无法接受自己的畏友就这样倒下了。  
摩尼宝珠的赐福让他拥有近乎不会枯竭的法力，可吠陀的智慧与宝珠的力量在此刻都不能挽回友人的性命。他明知这个事实，却依旧像个疯子一样不断咕哝着阿育吠陀的咒语，直到他的咒语也出现了衰弱的迹象……  
“罗泰耶……你知道我什么都听你的……你只需要一句话……”  
魔化的王子用嘶哑的声音苦苦哀求着，这位高傲的王子从不曾露出如此卑微的姿态，他双膝跪地，紧贴着太阳之子冰冷的胸口，试图从胸腔内听见一声回应，可那里面早已不再有心脏跳动的声音。一如当时那个体无完肤，倒在自己怀里渐渐失去呼吸的太阳之子……  
“求你了……回答我！如果连你也不理我……我不知道自己会做出什么…………”  
鲜血沾染红了难敌的前额，他执著地捂着友人身上的伤口，却无法阻止他的血液与生命一同流逝，直至这具身体内能够容纳的血液近乎流干……  
“罗泰耶……如果你再也回不来了……我会拉他们所有人给你陪葬！！！你听着的吧，罗泰耶……我会杀光他们，不留任何活口！这份痛苦……我会还给他们十倍，百倍！我会做得比罗刹更绝！”  
他怒瞪着血红的眼睛，像一头发狂的野兽一样嘶吼着，绝望的呼喊从哀求变为悲戾，又从悲愤变得癫狂，直至最后，如同燃尽的火焰，只剩下一滩死灰……  
“罗泰耶……求你，答应我一声……告诉我你在听！只要你还活着，不论你说什么，我都答应你……”  
他紧贴着友人消瘦的面孔，一遍又一遍地重复着刚才的话。  
“吾友……无论什么，就算要我放弃复仇，我都答应你……”  
看着难敌失魂落魄的眼神，德罗纳之子的胸腔内涌上了一阵难以言喻的灼痛。他已经失去了一位挚友，他不能同时失去两位。  
咒语的咏唱戛然而止。红发的婆罗门战士忽然掏出了一把匕首，毫不犹豫地朝眉心刺了下去，一如往昔那个差点割下自己耳朵的傻瓜……  
匕首落下的瞬间，黑血溅满了他俊美的面庞，那把匕首却并未削下他额前的摩尼宝珠，而是深深刺进了难敌的手心。  
“阿修，你想让我今天一次失去两位挚友吗！”  
他不顾钻心的疼痛，夺下了马嘶的匕首，将利器一把甩开。他的手掌已经血肉模糊，但这位魔人化的王子甚至没皱一下眉头。  
“也对，像我这样的混蛋，根本不配……”  
“别这么说。”  
马嘶紧扣着友人的肩膀，可难敌却依旧低垂着头，发出一串自暴自弃的笑声。  
“阿修，你知道吗？当年，为了将罗泰耶强行留下，我用出了最卑劣的手段。我亵渎了他的神格，让他堕为非天……从那时起，他就一直徘徊在生死的边界……你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“别说了……罗泰耶不会希望看到你这样……”  
“我天真的以为，那是永生……却将他变成了一个即非生者，亦非亡者的怪物。现在，他既无法魂归天界，亦无法存活……”  
难敌战战巍巍地支起身，怀抱着早已冰冷的太阳向泛着血光的庙宇走去。马嘶想要跟上去，却被阿修罗王与孔雀仙人拦了下来。  
“让他去。如果主母连他也不愿意见，那么她更不会想见任何人。”  
“主母？”  
马嘶诧异地望着那位神秘的俱卢国师，金色的眼睛里混杂着希望与怀疑。孔雀仙人对此似乎并没有太多信心，但眼前这个年轻人却需要一个哪怕是谎言的希望……  
“赋予盎伽王不死之身的献自首女神(Chhinnamasta)。事到如今……只有她才能救得了我的徒儿。”

小剧场：  
系统提示：难敌和马嘶中了DEBUFF——新年丧偶，恭喜玩家阿周那获得成就——新年躺赢。  
阿周那：无良导演我可去你￥……&%%#（哔——）&%……（过激言论）

没啥吊用的科普: 献自首女神Chhinnamasta（伽犁的一种形态）  
看过《摩诃伽犁》电视剧的小伙伴应该见过？不是很建议小伙伴们大半夜去查图……简而言之就是这一形态的伽犁，形象是断头的状态，然后拿着自己的脑袋，鲜血从脖颈喷出，喂给周围嗜血的信徒，展现伽犁强大的生命力，带有强烈的两面性，同时作为生命给予者和生命接受者。经常和繁衍联系在一起。当然，也有说法说这并不是伽犁，而是一个独立的女神。这个形态让沙雕导演难忘主要是因为其画面的张力以及其展现的生命与死亡两个极端，看似冲突矛盾，却有一种微妙的平衡，从死亡之相中展现出的生命力极其鲜活。小钙片里主要也是想借鉴这种让生与死并存的特点，所以设定上是小太阳接受了伽犁献自首女神的血液才获得了这种自愈能力，一直处于生死的边界，一个非常微妙的平衡点。至于小太阳为何得到这个祝福，后来又失去了这个祝福，下章再揭晓吧~由于最近搬家，身体被掏空，更的也并不多，还请大家见谅啊~祝小伙伴们新年快乐！

  
第一百零一章 树欲静而风不止  
幽暗的地下王国，在战火之后已经一片狼藉。好战易怒的阿修罗并不会为纷乱的王国感伤，早在弗栗多与因陀罗的大战中，他们经历过更惨烈的失败，但这并不能阻止他们一次又一次挑战天庭。而今，他们只差一个来自王子的命令——告诉他们该攻打哪里。不论是挑起这场内战的恶徒，还是这场内乱的幕后黑手。  
然而，他们的国王因为这场动乱而负伤，忙于打理战后的事宜，至于王子……自从他们的王子带着友人踏入献自首女神(Chhinnamasta)的庙宇，已经过了不知道多少天……阿修罗原本就生性急躁，在王国经历过一场洗劫后，满腔的复仇的怒火与毁灭的战意无处释放，一些耐不住性子的将领几欲闯入庙宇，却被王子的人类挚友凭借一己之力拒之门外。  
“可恶，我就没见过这么抗揍的婆罗门！”  
“已经好几天了……殿下还没给个回信，到底发生了什么！！！”  
“你这家伙……凭什么阻止我们去见殿下！”  
黑暗神庙前已经聚集了无数起哄的将士，其中几位甚至试图硬闯，但横在士兵与庙宇之间的婆罗门显然不是个斯文的文化人，在一次次拳拳到肉的冲突中硬是忍着骨头散架一般的疼痛将闹事的将领打得鼻青脸肿，随后抹去伤口上的血迹若无其事地回到原地。  
“没有善敌的允许……谁也别想去打扰他。”  
和庙宇内苦修的王子一样，这位红发的婆罗门战士已经连续几天滴水未进，他浑身沾满了血污，不知是来自挑事的将领还是自己，凌乱的长发与身上散发的血腥味让他看上去如同一只危险的野兽，唯有额前的摩尼宝珠依旧散发着耀眼的光泽——像极了兽主的毁灭之眼。  
马嘶原以为战争早已结束……  
直到一场预谋已久的背叛夺走了他一位挚友的性命，以及另一位挚友的心智。  
他已经无法拿起妙见……那把武器在战斗中已经不知去处。可他根本无心追溯其中的缘由。他只知道，自己的心正在被怒火焚烧，被恨意腐蚀……摩尼宝珠赐予的永不枯竭的力量，仿佛在此时也化作薪柴，源源不断地滋养着肆虐他全身的毒火。

比彻头彻尾的绝望更可怕的，是命运给了你一丝微弱的希望，随后又毫不留情地将它掐灭。  
迦尔纳……早已经死了。  
他能再次以罗泰耶的身份回归，并且撑到现在，已经是一个奇迹。  
你应心怀感激，而不是怨恨。

我明白……  
可我不甘心……  
我绝不会把我珍视的一切……拱手交出去。  
不论是俱卢王国，还是我的罗泰耶……这个比我生命还要重要的人。  
我绝不会乖乖接受安排……  
这次也一样。

难敌已经不记得自己在黑暗的庙宇里苦修了多久……他向来是个心高气傲的享乐主义者，对苦行嗤之以鼻。可他知道这是能够打动主母最快的方法。  
若非流淌在他体内一半的阿修罗血统，他只怕已经昏死过去。虽然现在也没有好得了多少。  
“你……还有脸来见我？”  
终于，一个阴冷的声音打破了沉默。恍惚中，难敌看见了一双闪烁着血光的眼睛。他不顾浑身的疲乏，怀抱着早已冰冷的身躯黑暗中奔去，一边跑，一边声嘶力竭地喊道：  
“主母……是我贪心不足，想要统治人界与幽界两个国度。我为自己的愚行付出了代价……我愿意接受任何惩罚，但请不要降罪于罗泰耶！”  
神庙的主人陷入了沉默，她既没有正面回应难敌的请求，亦没有斥责这位自负的王子，或是转身离去。  
“你认为……是我降罪于他？让我来告诉你一个故事吧……”  
女神的脚步越来越近，难敌缓缓抬起头，映入眼帘的却并非主母的面容，而是庙宇内一张张被鬼火照亮的壁画……那其中有他耳熟能详的故事，也有他的过去……但画中的描述，却和他的认知有所差别。  
“曾经，有一位受人爱戴的圣君，为了维持自己完美的形象，在妻子与他人的期望之间，他选择了回应人民的期望，抛妻弃子，哪怕他明知这是错的。他的愚行导致了那位贞烈女子的惨死，时隔多年，辱骂，污蔑，甚至害死那位女子的恶人们从未曾悔过。那位国王为了保持圣君的形象也从未承认过他的错误。目睹那位妻子惨死的女人在听见国王敷衍的回答后愤怒不已，她诅咒着这个荒谬的世道，将怒火降临在这个五浊恶世，以及逼死那位妻子的愚民身上。于是，原本已经失去神明庇护的愚民得到了他们应有的报应。  
直到另一位神子的出现，让她看见了一丝微弱的希望。  
同样是承载着所有人的期望，同样是被迫在别人口中的正确，与自己珍视之人间做出选择，他竟选择了后者，并毅然承担了所有后果——剥皮削骨，磔刑之痛，死后连同自己的存在也被彻底抹去。  
到头来，这个世界根本容不下这种人。  
他的友人向每一位神明苦苦哀求，没有哪位神祇愿意挽救一个不再听话的工具，可他的哀求竟还是得到了回应……然而，这份赐福亦是诅咒。这位原本可以魂归天界的战士，一旦接受赐福，将永远失去神格，堕为非天。因此，赐福之人打算先询问这位将死之人的意愿。”  
当太阳坠入深渊的一幕在他眼前重现，难敌终于意识到了事情的端倪……  
“明明是我强行亵渎了他的神格……！”  
回应他的是一声沉重的叹息。  
“不，难敌……他明知自己会失去什么，还是选择以那样一幅姿态，留在你身边。”  
高傲的王子重重地跪倒在地上，他注视着友人的面孔，将他凌乱的发丝一点点拢在耳后。暗淡的红发趁得他早已失去血色的皮肤愈发苍白，早已没了生者的模样。  
这幅姿态……又如何？  
不论发生什么，这依旧是他的太阳……  
“不止如此……对吗？还有什么是他未曾告诉我的事……这份赐福，或诅咒，并非不会枯竭。”  
难敌的声音冷静得令他自己都感到害怕。过去的自己，若是有什么不顺心，便会歇斯底里地大闹一场，能够安抚他的只有罗泰耶……而现在，他失去了生命中最重要的人，也被抽空了灵魂……  
女神很清楚接下来自己要说的事对于眼前的王子意味着什么。然而她也明白，他现在需要的并非同情。  
“没错。一旦获得赐福的人，用这份力量来忤逆我的意愿……这份赐福会渐渐消失。我警告过他，只要好好统治幽界，对人类的事情充耳不闻就好。他知道楞伽的罗刹都是我的杰作……他知道为了人类与罗刹为敌是在忤逆我。可是，他的挚友思念着身为人类的父母，想要回到象城，做善敌王，乃至婆罗多的转轮圣王，统治大地上不同的族群……所以，他便义无反顾地追随。即便这注定会让他坠入万劫不复的深渊。”  
“他明知助我回到象城，便是他走向绝路的第一步……”  
“他原本有把握在自己的生命燃尽前让你成为大地之主。若非幽界的内乱……他或许真的能做到。”  
面目狰狞的半人魔低垂着头，嘴角不断发出诡异的笑声，就像一头哭泣的野兽。  
“呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈………………”  
他紧抓着心口的位置，癫狂地嘶吼着，早已变成利爪的手掌仿佛要撕开他的胸腔，剜出他的心脏——如果这能换回他的太阳，他只怕已经这么做。  
“主母……这个人对我来说比我的生命还重要……只要能换回他，我可以做出任何事！如果此事已经没有挽回的余地……请降罪于我，将我也一并惩罚吧！如果他会因我而下地狱，至少让我和他同去！”  
女神缓缓走上前，用猩红的手掌覆上了王子的前额。  
“我不需要你下地狱。我只需要你替我完成原本应该由因陀罗耆特去完成的事。只要你能完成这个使命……过去的一切，我可以既往不咎。”

对于一个陷入沙漠，即将因为脱水死去的人来说，毒药和水，又有什么区别呢？

树欲静而风不止……  
一场新的风暴即将来临。

经历了楞伽带来的动乱后，婆罗多已经经不起另一场战争，阿逾陀更经不起第二次浩劫。然而，这座才刚刚得到喘息的城市已然是备战的状态。  
没人知道前往幽界的俱卢王子会带着什么回来……  
他们不得不先做最坏的打算。  
城墙上，白衣射手一丝不苟地检查着城防的状况，清点着弩箭的数量，时不时还会望着俱卢的方向若有所思。用迦勒底御主的话说，他现在就像一支紧绷在满弦上蓄势待发的利箭，没人能让他将那根弦松开。  
直到那位鬼灵精怪的狗头军师不知用了什么办法，三言两语就将这次巡逻变成了散心。两人从城墙一直游览到集市，再回到城墙的最高点。一路上，这位风流倜傥的雅度王子总会时不时和行人搭讪，将自己搅和进一些琐碎的小事中，时而助人为乐，时而调皮捣蛋。明明是再平常不过的路线，这一次，神射手却被塞满了各种鲜花，食物。   
“马达夫……我可算知道这里的百姓有多喜欢你了……”  
阿周那小心翼翼地将人们送来的食物抱好，正要开启千里眼寻找迦勒底吃货团，奎师那径自打开其中一包，猝不及防地将糖球塞进了友人嘴里。  
“偶尔也该稍微放松一下……这样你才会想起自己是在为什么而战斗。”  
想到自己的模样此刻一定相当滑稽，阿周那只想赶忙吞下炸糖球，却被烫得红了脸。奎师那幸灾乐祸地在一边大笑起来，而阿周那先是尴尬地吃完剩下的糖球，随后看着奸计得逞，嘚瑟个不停的友人，脸上也露出了前所未有的笑容。  
对于天授的英雄来说，这些简单的食物并不算稀奇，可他记得每一个送礼物的人脸上的笑容。他们经历过常人难以想象的灾难，甚至落下了终身残疾……可他们的笑颜却带着发自内心的欢喜。  
这才是最珍贵的礼物……这才是他想要为之而战的东西。  
与自己应该做什么，什么东西正确都无关。  
“自从因陀罗耆特和他的楞伽势力被击溃后，这座城市也正在缓缓复苏。”  
“是啊，当这里还是一片废墟，无人愿意收拾烂摊子的时候，坚战殿下选择留在这里。现在，失去国家的王与需要一位国王的人民走到了一起。这和当年你们建立天帝城比起来还要困难得多吧~”  
虽然特异点并没有什么天帝城，但奎师那此时的语气就像曾经和自己一同建立天帝城一样……而阿周那也并未察觉到任何违和。在他眼中，两个奎师那亦无任何不同。  
“兄长他一向如此，即便是最绝望的逆境，也无法将他彻底击垮。”  
看着这个特异点的坚战在更加恶劣的环境里，在没有自己支持的情况下依旧建立了自己的国家，阿周那心中也是百感交集。奎师那拍了拍友人的肩膀，莲花般的眼睛里不知是安慰还是赞许。  
“那是因为你从未离开过。”  
“兄弟之间本就应该相互支持……”  
刚说完这句话，阿周那的神情就僵住了。  
远处飞来一支金色的箭失，嗖的一声钉在了城墙上。神射手迅速取下了魔箭，发现绑在箭上的是一纸文书。  
他隐隐有些不好的预感，径自将箭书打开，紧跟上来的奎师那正要瞧上一眼，阿周那却将那封信藏了起来。  
“怎么了，帕斯？”  
“这种东西不看也罢！马嘶送来了难敌的战书。里面的内容无非就是辱骂我们背信弃义，这些粗鄙之语……只会脏了你的眼睛。”  
天授的英雄神情有些凝重，始终不愿让友人看见书中的内容，奎师那也没有硬抢，只是莞尔一笑，轻描淡写地说道：“不只是辱骂我而已吧？他们要求把我交出去，以换取阿逾陀的和平。可是如此？”  
“马达夫，你知道没人会答应这种荒谬的要求！这一看就是个圈套！”  
阿周那折断了马嘶的箭，将那封还未给兄长过目的战书烧得一干二净，然而烧书的灰烬竟化作无数封战书在城墙下飘散开来……  
可恶，那封箭书早已被施了幻术！  
阿周那拉开甘狄拔，他有信心在这些战书被看见之前销毁每一个目标，然而奎师那却拦住了他。早在他看见这封信的第一眼，他就已经知道这上面施加了幻术……但他并未点破。  
“阿逾陀的人民有必要知道自己可能会面对什么。”  
难敌向阿逾陀索要奎师那的消息随着大风瞬间传遍了全城。奎师那看着漫天的战书，心中担心的却并非自己的命运。

小剧场：  
阿周那：马达夫，这一看就是个圈套！  
咕哒：对呀，狗头军师，你不能去！  
奎师那：不必担心，把我交给难敌，他们顶多是用锁链绑我，把我锁进小黑屋，百般羞辱，每天变着法子折磨我而已~~~  
阿周那：那就更不行了！！！  
混沌恶：…………那个……  
阿周那：御主，抱歉，让你受到了惊吓……  
混沌恶：不，Archer，我好得很……我只想问一句……到时候有直播吗？（兴奋的眼神）

  
第一百零二章 必要的觉悟  
迦勒底的御主早已想过最坏的结果。  
难敌绝不会善罢甘休。他从幽界回来的时候必然会复仇。  
可她没想到这么快难敌的战书就随风糊到了自己脸上。  
达芬奇很快就翻译出了书上的内容，言下之意，无非是要奎师那为背叛盟友的事付出代价，任何为奎师那提供庇护的人都将被视作俱卢和幽界的敌人。  
“就差没有明说如果我们不把狗头军师五花大绑乖乖交出去，他们就要毁掉阿逾陀了。”  
“是啊……他向来不在乎世人的看法。明知此时对阿逾陀出手会被当做暴君，受到千夫所指，但他必然敢这么做。”  
坚战死死地攥着那封战书，就差没将信撕成两半。信中的每一划都如同一把杀人的匕首。他知道，这封信针对的不仅仅是奎师那……而是冲着他来的。他心中早已明白正确的做法是什么，只是……这么做的后果，将不仅仅由他一人承担。  
不嫌事大的英雄王依旧是一副看热闹的模样，见坚战仍在努力克制着让自己不将喜怒形于表面，他翘着二郎腿优哉游哉地感叹道：  
“年轻的王啊，你曾相信，人民才是一个国家的王牌，现在，你心里是否盘算着弃卒保车呢？比起奎师那，你才是那个两面不是人的倒霉蛋呢……”  
坚战望向窗外，随着最后一封战书飘落在地，他的心也沉向了无底的深渊。  
如今全城百姓都知道了这个消息，若是把奎师那交出去，便是背叛家人和友人，若是决定庇护奎师那，就是把全城百姓置入险境。  
“我……”  
坚战紧攥着拳头，两者同样沉重的分量如同两座大山压在他的肩上，压得他近乎喘不过气。  
在这种没有绝对对错的困境下，不论选择哪一方，都会招致怨恨与诟病。或许，你的决策是拯救一人还是拯救五人，但人们眼中却会当做你是杀死一人或杀死五人。  
然而，决策者必须拥有这样的担当。真正的领袖都是在无数个电车悖论中不断取舍，并且背负着所有的道德枷锁负重前行。  
“如果这一次为了自保我可以出卖奎师那，那这也意味着我下次还可以因为同样的原因出卖其他人！我绝不会让难敌得偿所愿，做出这种自毁城墙的蠢事！”  
当他转向吉尔伽美什的时候，漆黑的眼睛里不再有任何犹豫。英雄王注视着那双眼睛，像是在打量一只咆哮的幼狮，嘹亮的笑声瞬间响彻了整个宫殿。  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈……气势倒是不错，你打算拿什么和他打？”  
面对贤王的又一个考验，坚战不再犹豫，也不再掩饰自己真实的想法，  
“你当年只带五百人就敢直面不可战胜的敌人，阿逾陀现在可不止五百人！”  
“敢拿自己和本王比？胆子也不小嘛！”  
英雄王血红的眼睛依旧挂着一丝笑意，却给人一种不怒自威的压迫感。坚战仰望着这位他至今也未能看透的异邦之王，不卑不亢地答道：  
“努力成为最优秀的王，超越先贤，本就是每一位君王都应有的决心。若没有这样的决心，凭什么让阿逾陀的百姓追随我这个一无所有的家伙？”  
得到答案的英雄王稍微收敛了狂妄的笑。他知道，眼前这位王子早已不再是初见时那个一无所有，四处鼠窜的失败者。  
只是……他还缺一样东西。  
而现在，恰恰是最好的时机，让他发现那样东西。  
“进来吧，狗头军师。我们正在讨论该如何处置你呢。”  
对于冠位的吉尔伽美什来说，另一位冠位魔术师的存在就像他的笑声一样难以忽略。虽然阿周那对他‘狗头军师’这个称呼非常不满，但想想他见谁都喊杂修，仿佛还应该感激他特意给奎师那取了个别致的外号。奎师那本人倒是从未介意，依旧乐呵呵地和英雄王有说有笑。  
“所以呢？不嫌事大的孩子王准备什么时候把我五花大绑给难敌送去？”  
“放心，我们也没多少时间了，想怎么绑你自己选吧，用铁链还是用绳子你也请自便。”  
两人你一句我一句的友好问候以及绘声绘色的形容让心情原本就一团糟的阿周那脸更黑了，迦勒底的御主和马修努力维持着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，迪卢木多和骑士王则感叹起在厚脸皮上能和英雄王旗鼓相当的人终于出现了。  
“那劳烦你到时候绑得好看点~到时候万一在象城游街可不能吓着围观的孩子了。”  
“哈？你要是乐意的话本王还可以专门召集全城的百姓给你搞个隆重点的欢送会，一回生二回熟嘛。”  
宫殿内充满了欢乐的空气，然而阿周那却很清楚，奎师那是真的打算把自己交出去。他终于无法再忍耐下去，一脸正色地打断了两位冠位魔术师和谐的交流。  
“马达夫……都什么时候了你还在这种事情上开玩笑？”  
嬉皮笑脸的狗头军师终于停止了胡闹，向满脸写着担忧的友人走去。从那双清澈的眼睛里，奎师那看到了很多东西……  
“帕斯，你知道他们奈何不了我。”  
阿周那知道奎师那指的是哪件事……他所熟知的那个马达夫也曾落入难敌手里，被五花大绑，百般羞辱……虽然马达夫最终毫发无损地回到了自己身边，可是……如果当年他早知道难敌会如此对待奎师那，他绝不会同意让他去谈判。  
“我不能再让你冒这个险！”  
看着友人严肃的模样，奎师那眨巴着水汪汪的莲花眼，笑盈盈地说道：  
“就算不愿把我交给难敌……至少把我交到阿逾陀的百姓手里，让他们来决定我的命运，如何？”  
“马达夫！”  
阿周那愣在了原地，这是一个他找不到理由来反驳的提议，可他还是在奎师那转身的瞬间下意识地抓住了友人的手腕。  
以手腕为中心的黑色的血丝已经快要爬上哥文达宽阔的肩膀，每当那条狰狞的血丝扩散一寸，阿周那仿佛都能感觉到一把悬在他心口的匕首缓缓刺向心脏。  
奎师那安抚地拍了拍友人的手背，阿周那这才意识到自己刚刚握得太过用力，几乎要将他手上的镯子捏变形。  
“我们打个赌吧，帕斯~赌今天送你那么多礼物的人们……会不会亲手把我交出去~~~？”  
别说是阿周那，连迦勒底的御主都感觉狗头军师这玩笑开得有点大——他这是要考验人性吗？万一人性没通过考验，能帮他们修复特异点的军师可就要被五花大绑了快递到难敌家门口了啊！  
宫殿内的另一位冠位老油条似乎也没阻拦的意思，一脸幸灾乐祸地看着奎师那走出宫殿，就差没搬个金色王座。  
迦勒底的御主思前想后还是和阿周那一起跟了出去，果不其然，前脚才刚踏出宫殿，一行人就发现阿逾陀的百姓已经聚集在了门外……将宫殿围堵得水泄不通。包括原本应该防卫宫殿的侍卫此时也正站在人群里。  
“这下安逸咯，想跑都没门了……”  
迦勒底的御主扶着额头叹了一口气，奎师那却连停也没停一下，继续优哉游哉地向街道上走去……然而还没走几步，就被人群拦了下来。  
迦勒底的御主认得为首的那位独眼的壮年男子……他因为阿逾陀投毒事件失去了父亲，妻子和幼子。阿周那想要跑过去，却被坚战拦在了门口。  
“仔细看。”  
那位独眼的男子直勾勾地盯着头戴孔雀翎的雅度王子，然而他的眼神里并没有敌意……  
他们不是来要人的……  
他们是来阻止奎师那去送死的。  
“娜迦毒发作的时候，是恩公以自身为代价换来了解药……当整个联军都相信孔雀仙人的话，将我们当做罪有应得的恶人，恩公却为了我们的罪了所有人。”  
那位独眼的壮士与身边的伙伴们颤抖着合上了双掌，如同一道高墙横在了前往城门的路上。  
“我必须去。”  
“如果现在我们为了自己的性命把恩公交出去，今后还有谁会愿意帮助我们这群罪孽深重且恩将仇报的家伙呢？”  
“若是庇护我，便是与俱卢和幽界为敌。难敌的战书并非危言耸听。”  
奎师那的话让所有人都陷入了漫长的沉默。他微笑着准备从人群中走过，却发现没有一人愿意退后一步，让出通路……  
就像阿逾陀即将被罗刹王阿罗瑜达攻打的那日一样。  
美发者的手扣上了那位独眼壮士的肩膀，他语重心长地说道：“你们都知道，一旦他们攻打阿逾陀，我们几乎没有任何胜算。”  
那位独眼的男子深吸了一口气，他的呼吸已经有些颤抖，眼神里也闪烁着胆怯，畏惧，焦躁不安，然而不知为何，在奎师那准备借过之际，他的双脚仍旧如同磐石一样无法动摇。  
“我们就是靠着那一点点微小的希望活到了现在。殿下放心，我们很清楚自己会面临什么后果。”  
既然下定决心不再像家畜一样活着，不再继续靠着出卖他人活下去……那么就是死，也要死得有个人样。  
如果再一次丢弃一个人应有的底线，那么自己永远都只会是反复易主的家畜。  
这是阿逾陀百姓在经历过常人无法想象的苦难，以及人生的所有大起大落之后做出的觉悟。  
那一刻，迦勒底的御主才感觉到……拘萨罗已经不再是最初来到特异点时，那个被罗刹奴役的国家。  
阿逾陀……是真的完全活过来了。  
“现在你明白，自己还缺点什么了吗？”  
金发红瞳的异邦之王慵懒地走向了殿前的台阶，望着簇拥在宫殿前的人海，意味深长地向年轻的王说道：“确实不止五百人……”  
“是啊……已经不缺了。”  
坚战紧绷的面孔终于被如释重负的微笑化开。  
“人民若不能信赖他们的国君，追随王的步伐前进，王的命令将无法顺利执行；一国之君若不能信赖他的人民，那么王将会缺乏自信，优柔寡断，无法在关键时刻做出正确的决策……如此，这个国家走向崩溃只是时间问题。”   
此刻，他也终于明白，眼前这位君王为何敢带着区区只剩五百人的国家面对不可战胜的强敌，而他的人民，又为何会在明知国家将会灭亡的情况下与王至始至终都站在一起。  
这样的王……果然是难以超越的存在啊。  
“你知道你即将面对的是怎样的对手，你也知道对抗这位对手需要的不仅仅是你一人的力量。需要做出觉悟的不仅仅是你自己。当然，仅凭阿逾陀的力量仍远远不够。而那些盟友……光靠道义和同情心也是争取不来的。”  
“是啊……但仍要争取。我必须为我的人民争取更多生存的机会。”  
坚战点了点头，现在，那份原本肩负在一人身上的责任已经不那么沉重。他带领的已经不是一群需要拯救的民众，而是一群与王同心，拥有着同样觉悟的人。  
且不提一旦开战胜算有多少……不论是对于曾经落魄到一无所有的自己，还是曾经国破家亡的人民，只要有胜算，就足够了。

在阿周那以箭书的形式向难敌送出回信后，一切忽然变得格外安静……安静得像暴风雨的前夜。  
备战不知准备了多久，拘萨罗境内却没有阿修罗或俱卢士兵的痕迹。几位冠位魔术师确认不是幻术以后，迦勒底一行人感觉更加不对劲了。  
为此，坚战加派了巡查的哨兵，然而哨兵最先发现的，竟是来自多门城的那罗延军。领军者正是奎师那的兄长大力罗摩……  
迦勒底的御主兴高采烈地将援军抵达拘萨罗境内的消息告诉了狗头军师，而听闻这个消息的奎师那脸色却并不太好看。  
“兄长他……不该出现在此。”

“为什么？”

“不是阿逾陀……难敌的目标，从一开始就不是阿逾陀！！！”

小剧场：  
奎师那：我们打个赌吧，帕斯~赌你的御主会不会把我卖出去！  
阿周那：马达夫……这还是别赌了，这种送命的玩意不能赌！  
奎师那：我赌她不会~~~  
阿周那：…………马达夫，人性是经不起考验的啊！  
混沌恶：不……不卖……  
阿周那/围观群众：哎？？？？？！！！！！  
混沌恶（笑容突然便太）：果然……捆绑这种事，还是让我亲自来吧！难敌身为俱卢海王，还差这么一个葵花吗？肥水不流外人田对吧！（斯哈斯哈）  
迪卢木多（幸运E）：我们也打个赌吧~  
岩窟王（幸运？？）：赌什么？  
迪卢木多：…………赌Archer知道他哥已经死了的时候会怎样……  
岩窟王：氪哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！  
友情提示：珍爱生命，拒绝簧堵犊……

没沙雕用的科普与碎碎念：被铁链五花大绑的葵花以及沉默的大多数:

葵花被难敌用铁链捆绑，是俱卢之战开始前的一个桥段，葵花以使者的身份跑去和难敌他们谈判，要难敌归还用赌博手段获得的领土，也算是最后一次试图阻止战争，难敌肯定不愿意把吃进去的肉还回去，于是葵花说那你好歹给人几个村，难敌表示劳资就是不给，然后当着满朝文武的面把葵花用铁链五花大绑了……当然，葵花表面上被绑实际上难敌哪里伤得了他。这件事和无尽莎莉的时候有些相似的地方，明明是当着满朝文武做不义之事（两军战前，捆绑来使？），但长辈们最后还是任由难敌这么做了……史诗里难敌在很多事情上确实是那个直接为恶的人，身边一群旁观者或是明哲保身，或是真的管不住？最多就口头谴责一下……所以13版电视剧无尽莎莉的改动让我很喜欢，就是最后所有围观的男人包括五个老公都被莎莉扒光了，因为无所作为的围观群众其实也都是在助长罪恶。难敌在无尽莎莉和捆绑葵花的时候犯下的错真的只是一两个人有错吗？如果只是在事情发生时无作为最多是明哲保身（虽然维杜罗他们这群人算是德高望重的一群？），事后这些不作为的人站在道德高地去谴责难敌的时候反而让我感觉这就像全班老师同学眼睁睁看着男学生霸凌另一个女同学，事情曝光后这群人觉得只有那个男学生有问题？  
当然，“沉默的大多数”，这个概念算是最近才被经常提及的东西，与其用现代的眼光去评判过去，不如看着过去的东西反思一下现在。这也是为什么13MB会试图用无尽莎莉这件事来表达一些现在的问题。有小伙伴说过，如果这单纯只是一个必须持有当时的观念才能理解的东西，那迟早会像《二十四孝》一样。而摩诃婆罗多相关的电视剧，同一个故事能反复看，就是因为每一版电视剧都有一些反思和新血液注入，虽然并不是全部都合适，但也有很有趣的，比如《正法之田》电视剧里面死后的审判，维度罗，德罗纳和大波父他们一个个全都站在道德高地谴责难敌，难敌的回怼，以及13MB的一些改造就不细说啦，这说明史诗即便是在国际友人那边也是活的。  
由于象城豪赌和葵花捆绑并没有发生，在特异点里加入“阿逾陀审判事件”也是希望展现这样一个沉默的大多数。阿逾陀因为投毒事件失去了一切，孔雀仙人仍把阿逾陀的百姓说成十恶不赦的群体时，十六列国的王公贵族都没有人站出来为他们说话，坚战都不敢说阿逾陀的百姓是无辜的，这些人都算是默认了孔雀仙人的定义。而事后这些人又良心不安，试图对受害的百姓表现出慷慨，而百姓们为了继续过下去也只能选择原谅。最后站在道德高地谴责孔雀仙人和难敌的也肯定是这波人。这个故事里只是孔雀仙人一个人有问题吗？当然，这个节点和原典大事件相比肯定是差远了，甚至没法比，也不能说是表达了史诗里想要表达的东西，大家可以当做推动特异点剧情发展的一环，也可以当做不求甚解的沙雕导演浅薄的理解。大家愿意继续看这个沙雕导演一本正经的胡说八道也是非常感谢啦~

咕哒倒是不需要管这些正义或者寻找道德高地，因为主角团的正义是修复泛人类史，保护自己熟悉的世界。这个特异点里，阿瑜陀的百姓站在葵花这边不是因为主角团代表绝对的正义，我也不希望突然给这些百姓冠以太过高尚的道德情操。因为信仰与正义啥的，对于曾经把孩子献给罗刹的百姓来说是无法想象的奢侈品。但从战乱中靠着别人得以苟延残喘的他们懂得知恩图报是他们重新做人的底线，而且他们的存亡和坚战等人已经牢牢系在一起。特异点的难敌要为主角团的背叛复仇也有完全的道理，然而对一城层被他们毒害的百姓下手肯定又是丧心病狂的行为。至于葵花将原本对准人间的传送门改到难敌的老家，虽然有私心，但也是在列车悖论里做出了一个选择——为了救自己认识的人让列车改道，压死另外几个人。所以，最后大家其实都是为了各自的正义，和各自的生存在战斗。总之这不会是一个单纯的正义战胜邪恶的故事，毕竟混沌恶修复特异点从来不是为了正义，而是为了圣杯和圣晶石啊！

  
第一百零三章 复仇  
阳光无法照到的角落，唯有微弱的磷光照耀着这个被内战血洗的地下王国Atala。和人类不同，阿修罗并不懂得休养生息，等待时机……他们早已迫不及待地想要复仇，而原本在他们当中唯一比较接近人类的王子，这一次也和他们做出了同样的选择。  
从幽界出发之前，难敌在献自首女神Chhinnamasta的庙宇前举行了祭祀仪式。为一众阿修罗信徒主持仪式的，正是他身为婆罗门的挚友马嘶。在远征楞伽前，他们也曾坐在一起，共同为友人的胜利祈祷……  
而今，他们一个祈祷着战争的胜利，一个祈祷着自己的两位友人都能够活下去。  
马嘶并不知道为了挽救盎伽王的性命，难敌究竟答应了女神怎样的条件。他只记得，和自己一样连续几日滴水未进的王子走出庙宇的时候，他的肤色已经变得格外苍白，漆黑的魔甲也渐渐变为燃尽的死灰，随风飘落，唯有那双赤色的眼睛里闪烁着鲜活的血光，如同流淌在地底的熔岩。  
“吾友……罗泰耶他…………”  
如果盎伽王已经没有活下去的希望，他必然会带回友人的尸体。难敌是一个人出来的……这说明希望尚在。  
尽管如此，他的表情还是让马嘶感到前所未有的害怕，德罗纳之子顾不得接连几日斗殴时留下的钝痛，下意识地向难敌奔去，不知是因为疲惫，还是因为之前一直怀抱着命悬一线的挚友，现在难敌僵硬得如同一块寒冰，没有任何温度。  
“善敌……振作一点……”  
马嘶不了解庙宇内到底发生了什么，唯有小心翼翼地安抚着友人的情绪。当难敌碰到马嘶身上的血迹，他竟反射性地打了个寒颤，  
“阿修，你怎么回事？”  
“我没事啊……”  
马嘶正思忖着该如何解释自己和他的将领们打架斗殴的事情，难敌已经面露凶光地走向了神庙外的将士。  
“善敌，他们都很担心你……”  
马嘶看不清难敌此刻的表情，他正背对着自己，黑暗的背影如同一座即将死灰复燃的火山。  
“仅此而已吗？打架斗殴，找个发泄怒火的对象就够了？！”  
当王子终于开口，原本七嘴八舌想要请战的将领们安静了下来。他们的王子浑身都散发着摄人的戾气，就算下一秒直接对任何一位参与斗殴的将士痛下杀手，也不会有人感到意外。  
然而难敌并没有动手。他阴冷地笑着，白森森的犬齿如同野兽的獠牙。接连几日的断水让他早已失去了嗓音，每一句话，都犹如凛风掠过枯枝，钝刀割裂筋骨。  
“父王苦心经营的国家就这样被肆意践踏，你们的家人朋友尸骨无存，我的罗泰耶……幽界的太阳…………”  
难敌的声音忽然哽在了喉咙里，半晌，他冷冷地质问道：  
“对此……你们的愤怒难道仅限于这种可笑的发泄而已吗？我们在楞伽浴血奋战的时候，我们所谓的盟友竟忙着筹划如何从背后捅我们一刀……为整个婆罗多抛洒热血的战士们从罗刹手中活了下来，却因盟友的背叛以如此荒谬的方式死去……而你们这些幸存者，却盲目地将怒火宣泄在和你们一样拼死保住这个国家的人身上？！你们是只会向同胞龇牙的懦夫吗？！”   
幽界的将领们并不明白恐惧和冷静为何物，这群刚强难驯的阿修罗也从不擅长表现出服从。面对王子嘶声的质问，带头挑事而被马嘶打得鼻青脸肿的将领穿过人群，解除了身上的魔甲，  
“殿下……此事因我而起。我一人做事一人当。要杀要剐我不会有半句怨言。”  
“我为何要杀你？幽界的将士战死的还不够多吗？！你的愤怒并没有错……恰恰相反，我从未想过让你们消除怒火……好好感受现在的愤怒吧……然后，让那个从背后捅我们一刀的家伙血债血偿！”  
难敌扫视着一双双闪耀着复仇之火的眼睛，决绝地下达了第一条命令。  
“奎师那必须死。”  
回应他的是复仇者的狂欢……战吼与欢呼如同群兽的嚎叫。那一刻，德罗纳之子仿佛突然看不透他无比熟悉的挚友。  
阿逾陀审判之时，难敌险些露出阿修罗的形态，人们再度想起那些对他不利的预言是迟早的事。唯有让这群好战的阿修罗控制住他们的怒火，不通过滥杀无辜进行报复，他才能保住自己在俱卢，乃至婆罗多的立足之地。  
他无法判断这究竟是一场有计划的战争，还是一场疯魔的复仇。亦或是……两者都有。  
唯一能确认的是，难敌一直非常依赖他的太阳，而今，象城的双王仅剩一臂，难敌不得不自己来应对这一切。  
他在逞强……

血腥的气息在幽暗的神庙内扩散，猩红的曼荼罗中心躺着一具雪白的身躯，狰狞的伤疤在那具消瘦的身体上交错纵横，仿佛有人曾将破碎的身体缝合在一起。石阵中流淌的血流正在缓缓汇向他的心口，扩散的血丝如同盛开的红莲——只是这红莲的中心却是空的。  
就像日蚀一样，黑色的空洞。  
“比彻头彻尾的绝望更可怕的，是命运给了你一丝微弱的希望，随后又毫不留情地将它掐灭。但愿你给他的不是一个虚假的希望。”  
隐秘的仪式原本不应被人窥伺，主持血腥仪式的女主人看上去也并不喜欢这位不速之客。  
“虚假的希望？那更像是你这混蛋会玩的游戏。”  
来者并不识趣，脚步声反而更近了，一双青金石般的眼睛映着猩红的血光，  
“别这么说，其实我们一样，都对这个荒谬的世界失去了信心。只不过我们选择了不同的方式来反抗。我和我的爱徒想要推翻这套荒谬的法则，而你想推翻的则是被这套法则统治的世界。”  
“这还不是拜你所赐！你迟早会为当年那些事付出代价！”  
回应她的只有一阵令人头皮发麻的笑声。  
‘你知道，我既没有对他们施加幻术，也没有挑唆他们去做任何事，只是让他们在恰当的时间和地点正好遇到了一个需要帮助的女人。’  
漆黑的女神瞪着血眼，如同一只暴怒的雌狮怒吼道：“通过伤害一名弱女子来击败他的丈夫又算什么？！”  
来者沉默了片刻，待他再度开口，玩味的语调变得格外冷酷，  
“你应该问那罗延……对一个为丈夫祈福的虔诚信徒下手时，他又是怎么想的？为了报复她那个贪恋他人妻子的丈夫，伤害一名忠贞的妻子亦是可以被允许的吗？还是说，这仅仅是他的特权？”  
一直以凶相示人的女神像是被抽干了灵魂，无力地瘫倒在血阵前。那个声音凑近她的耳朵，别有用心地补充道：  
“对呀……提出这个要求的好像正是你吧？让那罗延像水持欺骗你一样对待他的妻子！通过伤害一名弱女子来击败他的丈夫又算什么？！女神啊，你不是应该最清楚吗！！！”  
声音的源头一字一顿地重复着刚才的话，直到苍白的利刃斩断他的头颅。下一刻，一个完好无损的身影又再度出现在她眼前。女神一次又一次地挥舞手中的刀刃，但每一次都只会回到原点……直到那位男子抓住女神手中的刀，指向了自己的心口。  
“这里就是我的弱点……那罗延也很清楚这一点……动手吧~这样一切都结束了。”  
暴怒的女神正要剖开男人的胸膛，刀背的反光却让她看见了什么东西，让她惊慌地收回了手中的刀。她先是震惊地后退了几步，但很快，她的脸上竟露出了不知是哭还是笑的诡异神情。  
“你这个可悲的家伙……到头来，你仍摆脱不了他的影子。”

\---------------迪卢木多（打开BGM《瞎疼螺丝》）：人如何才能逃离自己的影子？---------------  
“坎哈，你知不知道你做了什么！”  
当狗头军师的猛男哥哥带着多门城最精锐的那罗延军赶到阿逾陀，迦勒底一行人总算可以睡个安稳觉，然而狗头军师就没这么幸运了……才一见面，就享受到了来自家长的亲切问候。那中气十足的嗓门，在隔壁和马修吃咖喱的迦勒底御主都能听得清清楚楚。  
一想到此刻狗头军师一定满脸尴尬而不失乖巧的微笑，他的两位冠位魔术师朋友幸灾乐祸地感叹着一物降一物，随后又在骑士王冰冷的眼神中低头继续吃起了水果。  
“现在所有人都在说，你在整个婆罗多团结一心对抗楞伽之时从背后捅了难敌一刀，刻意挑起阿修罗与人类的矛盾……你明知道婆罗多已经经不起一场战争……”  
“从他们在阿逾陀投毒，在楞伽暗算帕斯的时候就应该知道会有这么一天。”  
“你…………！”  
大力罗摩从来不擅长和自己鬼灵精怪的弟弟争辩，他急得在房间里来回踱步，苦大仇深的样子被奎师那看在眼里。当他将手按在兄长的肩膀上，大力罗摩并没有将他推开，或大声斥责，而是紧紧握住了他冰冷的手，语重心长地说道：  
“你现在就跟我回多门城去。”  
“大哥……”  
“我说不过你，但听我一次吧，坎哈……你受伤的事我也听说了……跟我回去，一定有办法治好你身上的毒！”  
大力罗摩虽然一直是奎师那的哥哥，但他从未想过以兄长的身份压住这个伶牙俐齿的弟弟。他知道奎师那这次一定和往常一样，有无数理由来反驳他，但从他带兵离开多门城的那一刻，他就已经铁了心要把奎师那带回去，以自己的方式来庇护他闯下大祸的弟弟。  
“这座城根本无力抵御摩揭陀的大军。留在这里，对你，对这座城的百姓都没有任何好处……”  
就在这位坚强刚毅的猛男快要把弟弟扛回去时，奎师那忽然注意到了一个严重的问题，  
“是谁告诉你难敌和他的盟友会攻打阿逾陀？”  
大力罗摩诧异地看着弟弟，“难道意图还不够明显吗？诸国都收到了这封战书……车底国、信度国都已经开始集结军队……摩揭陀的部队已经开始向西行进。难敌说来信说不希望与我为敌，让我不要参战……所以我决定亲自阻止他。”  
“摩揭陀的大军向西行进……是何时的消息？”  
“坎哈……都什么时候了你还关心摩揭陀的事？”  
大力罗摩简直快被这位气定神闲的弟弟急疯了。  
“阿逾陀境内……至今没有出现任何他国部队。接连几日，我们加派了巡哨，帕斯亲自侦查，不论是境内还是境外十几里，都毫无动静，你不觉得这很奇怪吗？”  
奎师那的提问让随同那罗延军一起赶来的成凯若有所思。  
前几天，在他们急行军的路上，或许是因为连夜奔波带来的疲劳，他总觉得森林里有一堆奇怪的影子，但由于所有人都急着去阿逾陀救援奎师那殿下，他并没有停下来观察。久闻摩揭陀的将军独斫与他的部族久居林间，擅长千里奔袭，出其不意，与自己擦肩而过的那群人……会不会正是摩揭陀的部队呢？  
“多门城和马图拉……都在西边。车底国与信度国要直接攻打多门城要比前往阿逾陀更加容易。难敌的目标，难道从一开始就是多门城吗？！”  
一想到这里，雅度族的两位将领成凯和萨蒂奇都已经面色铁青，“殿下，事不宜迟，必须赶紧回到多门城！”  
奎师那的额头已经渗出了冷汗，他近乎要一口答应下来，妙贤此刻还在多门城，他比任何人都要着急。可出乎意料的是，他竟背过身，坚决地摇了摇头。  
“难敌不会不宣而战贸然攻城。他就是要等我们回去。一旦回去，就会中了他的陷阱。”  
“那如果他敢不宣而战呢！”  
成凯从未怀疑过王子的智慧，但这一次，他不敢拿全族的存亡去赌。就在此时，一个坚定的声音从门外传来，  
“他如果打算不宣而战，那么早在你们急行军的时候，独斫就会突袭。况且，不宣而战不是盎伽王的作风。”  
见阿周那从巡查中安然归来，奎师那紧蹙的眉眼舒展了许多，可是，当友人提到盎伽王，他几次欲言又止。  
也罢……现在还不是时候。  
“殿下，你这是让我们对多门城的困局见死不救吗？”  
成凯知道两位王子的话有理有据，只是，这种事哪怕只有百分之一的可能性，就足以让他无法忽视。  
“如果难敌真的已经失去了理智，放弃了所有的原则，那么阿逾陀早已被夷为平地。更何况……如果最糟糕的情况真的已经发生，现在的多门城也已经……”  
奎师那紧握着拳头，最终还是没说出覆灭二字，可成凯已经从那双莲目中看到了，那令人窒息的绝望。他缓缓合上双掌，颤抖地说道：  
“既然殿下已经放弃了多门城……至少，请允许我带着一部分那罗延军回去支援！”  
“成凯！你这是去送死！”  
萨蒂奇想要拉住他，却被奎师那阻止了。他拍了拍成凯的肩膀，平静地说道：  
“任何人想去救多门城都可以跟随成凯将军前往……如果整个那罗延军都想回去，我也不会阻止。”  
“谢殿下……”  
成凯神情复杂地拜谢了奎师那，随后头也不回地离开了宫殿。望着成凯远去的背影，大力罗摩陷入了两难，而奎师那接下来竟向他提出了更加残忍的请求。  
“兄长……请你随着成凯一起去，这样难敌或许还会看在你的份上……不对我们雅度族赶尽杀绝。”  
“那你怎么办？！”  
大力罗摩看着池中渐渐枯萎的莲花，不祥的预感涌上心头。他总觉得这一次如果不带回弟弟，将会发生非常不好的事，可奎师那果然提出了他无法反驳的理由。  
“妙贤比我更需要保护。”  
“坎哈！”  
“保护好妙贤……替我向她道个歉。我曾答应过她，一定会带着帕斯回到她身边……”

哥文达的脸上依旧带着顽皮的笑意，全然不觉泪水早已从那双漂亮的眼睛落下。

“我果然不是个好哥哥啊。”

小剧场：  
奎师那：我曾答应过她，一定会带着帕斯回到她身边……  
迪卢木多：然后你就带着小表弟自己跑了。  
奎师那：我果然不是个好哥哥啊……  
咕哒：哭了！狗头军师哭了！这么值得纪念的时刻一定要录下来！绝了，孔雀仙人干尽脏事也没做到的事大力哥居然做到了！  
阿周那：御主你做个人吧！！！

没沙雕用的科普：毗羚陀（Vrinda）的诅咒。  
关于罗摩与悉多的悲剧，还要从更早的恩怨讲起。看过《众神之神》的小伙伴应该记得水持大帅比吧？毗羚陀是水持帅比的老婆，也是毗老师很忠实的信徒。水持是湿婆对因叔的怒火化身出来的阿修罗王（因叔，How Old Are You!），报复因叔，征服三界后想把大号顶替了。在这个过程中他假扮成湿婆去打扰帕子修行，气得帕子直接变成伽犁，然后毗老师就以其人之道还治其人之身变成水持的样子去骗他老婆……（也有说法是帕子要求毗老师替他出气），加上水持老婆以自身的贞洁作为老公的护盾，只要她是忠贞的，水持帅比就天下无敌，结果可想而知……被骗的毗羚陀无法接受自己背叛了她的老公，决定投火自尽，而死前诅咒毗老师他老婆总有一天也会因为忠贞的问题而遭人非议，于是就有了《罗摩衍那》里罗摩和悉多的悲剧。他印神话的坑真的是套娃，一环套一环……不过，万变不离其宗……因叔！怎么哪都有你！  
  
第一百零四章 你拆我塔我偷你家  
‘有一千万像我一样有力的牧人，他们被称作那罗延人，个个英勇善战，在战斗中，难以制服。这些军队作为一方，而我作为另一方，在战场上放下武器，不参战。普利塔之子啊！你按照自己的心愿，在这两者中间选择一个吧！因为按照法则，应该由你先挑选。’  
一边是无坚不摧的那罗延军，一边是手无寸铁的狗头军师。从奎师那摆出这两个选项时，他早已从难敌眼中看到了答案。  
然而奎师那更关心的是他的帕斯会做出怎样的选择。  
‘你已获得这项权利，帕斯。放弃权利并非勇敢。’  
那双会说话的莲花眼别有深意地望着他的那罗。不知为何，在这一刻，这位那罗延的化身竟也感受到了凡人才有的忐忑。  
‘权利？’天授的英雄莞尔一笑，‘人只对私有财产拥有权利，马达夫。而爱反而对人拥有支配的权利。我不能选择你……’  
只是那么一瞬，哥文达漂亮的眉眼微微颤抖，但随即又在友人虔诚的目光下恢复了平静。阿周那双手合掌，温柔的明眸如同融雪的冬泉。  
‘我只能请求你，马达夫。’

‘你选择我这不参战的人，是怎样想的？’

是啊……Archer当年是怎样想的呢？

当迦勒底的御主眼睁睁地看着那一整支所向披靡的那罗延军才开进阿逾陀不到一天就全部撤走……她不禁好奇Archer当年肩负着兄弟们的期望，代表兄长前去多门城谈判时，究竟需要怎样的勇气，才能下那样的决心。  
几乎所有人都选择了和成凯一起离开。只剩萨蒂奇还留在城中。用某位最古死宅的话来说，就是还未享受一天体验会员的待遇就瞬间回到了解放前。  
虽然迦勒底的御主早就知道泛人类史的奎师那确实也是在没有族人支持的情况下毅然站在了Archer这边，并且取得了胜利，但现在的情况可谓是屋漏偏逢连夜雨……  
站在矛盾中心的奎师那不但失去了族人的庇护，雅度族因为自己的缘故岌岌可危。就连族人都早已放弃了他，他又将如何争取盟友的帮助，面对接下来的战争？  
有那么一瞬，迦勒底的御主甚至产生了一个疯狂的念头，直接去问毗耶娑，如果取得最后胜利的人是难敌，《摩诃婆罗多》的故事会变成什么样子？  
达芬奇察觉到了御主的忧虑，安慰她说对于国王之间的博弈，交给专业团队就好。而迦勒底只需做好自己分内的准备。  
包括迪卢木多在内的新圆桌骑士团早已在骑士王的号召下昼夜操练，训练新兵，就连马修都好几天没有得到休息。南丁格尔已经带着马德莉双子开始为即将到来的战争准备急救用品。爱德蒙这位风一样的复仇者连日以来在两个地方反复横跳，不是在维摩那修飞机，就是在帮战地医院筹备物资。而两位冠位老油条，不知是有千里眼的预言还是因为活了太久，始终稳如老狗，全然没有战时该有的紧张。  
“不知道现在去贿赂哪个女神什么的还来不来得及……”  
“老杂修你暗示什么呢？”  
阿逾陀的宫殿内时不时传来的吵闹和笑声就像是严冬中的星火，对于举步维艰的般度王子来说，亦像是一种慰藉。这位放荡不羁的异邦贤王从来都是以局外之人自居……但和自己一起留守孤城，并且在绝对的劣势中仍未将自己抛下的人也是他。一位和自己一样曾经失去国家的王，带给自己的支持，却如同百万雄兵。  
坚战小心翼翼地斟酌着寄给列国诸王的每一封信。就阿逾陀目前的军事实力与经济状况而言，要说动任何一国忤逆难敌站在自己这边可谓是异想天开。  
但他绝不会错过任何一个机会，寻找一些国家与难敌之间的裂隙与利益冲突，晓以利弊，尽可能拉拢更多的盟友。  
毕竟，这可比贿赂女神容易多了。  
“哎嘿…………那个……我去看看阿尔托莉雅和瓶首的晚饭好了没有~”  
“大家小心烫……晚饭来咯！大哥，听说今天大力罗摩今天来帮咱了……”  
香甜的热气随着怖军洪亮的嗓门大老远就从厨房方向飘了过来，身材魁梧的壮汉左手一锅牛奶粥，右手一摞炸糖球，将晚餐亲自扛了过来。刚刚还在训练场的骑士王不知何时已经坐到了餐桌前，身边还跟着几个快要累瘫掉的新兵。迦勒底的御主和马修一时也忘记了大战前的紧张感，目光全都黏在了锅上。  
久闻Archer的二哥厨艺了得，泛人类史里，他曾在摩差国当厨师。果不其然，自从二哥接手阿逾陀的伙食以后，不但骑士王感叹相见恨晚，狗头军师脸上的肉都多了一圈，完全不像是身中剧毒的病号。  
“奎师那最喜欢的奶酪我也拿来了……哎，大力罗摩和奎师那都不在吗？”  
看着兄长苦大仇深的面孔，这位在厨房忙了一下午的食堂大汉一脸茫然。没人忍心告诉他大力罗摩已经撤出阿逾陀的事实，直到坚战拍了拍弟弟壮实的肩膀，以尽可能平淡的语气陈述道：  
“多门城出事了。”  
怖军用了好一阵才明白这意味着什么。  
就连他们兄弟五人一直最信赖的雅度族……现在也帮不了他们了。  
“那……奎师那还好吗？”  
“三弟正陪着他。”

和萨蒂奇一起送别了大力罗摩和成凯后，阿周那第一时间赶到了奎师那的住处。未见其人，便听见了熟悉的笛声。  
柔软的青翎在午夜的清风中摇曳，牧童的笛声欢快洒脱，如同赤子的咿唔，亦如情郎的告白，没人会将这悠扬的乐曲与一个众叛亲离，千夫所指之人联系在一起。  
阿周那小心翼翼地越过了庭院里的鹅，这才在娑罗树下的躺椅上见到马达夫。他正慵懒地倚靠在躺椅上，曾经游荡在无忧园的各色鸟类被他的笛声吸引，将这只华丽的孔雀包围得严严实实。也不知是因为武人身上特有的杀气，亦或是百鸟之王的授意，待洁白的天鹅走近，鸟儿们竟乖乖地散去，飞到旁边的树上继续听课去了。  
“这么快就想我了吗~帕斯。”  
阿周那愣了半晌，但他并未故作镇定地否认，而是坦率地答道：  
“我担心你。”  
“整个那罗延军，除了萨蒂奇，都跟成凯回去了，对吧？”  
那张平静的面孔既没有被抛弃的沮丧，也没有被背叛的愠怒，仿佛这一切很早以前就已经发生。  
“是……”  
阿周那点了点头，回应他的唯有一声无奈的叹息。  
“又只剩我这个不能参战的家伙了……怎么办呢，帕斯……”  
奎师那眨巴着他那双乌黑的大眼睛，可怜巴巴地望着他的帕斯。这一脸无计可施的小表情不知为何竟逗得阿周那没绷住脸，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

‘你选择我这不参战的人，是怎样想的？’

“帕斯，你笑什么？”  
奎师那托住友人的下巴，凑上前去，夸张地瞪大了眼睛，“前几天是谁不准我开玩笑的？”  
“不是玩笑。”  
一直拿友人无可奈何的阿周那忽然握紧了眼前那只手。无比认真的眼神让原本还在打趣的哥文达收敛了顽皮的笑容。  
“接下来我说的话，没有一句是玩笑。”  
马达夫的手已经越来越冷。阿周那不知道还能握住多久。他至今记得，生前最后一次握住这只手时，那股令人窒息的冰寒，仿佛要将他的灵魂也一并抽走。早在楞伽，马达夫因为做自己的御者而受伤时，他就开始害怕那天的场面会在这个特异点重演。  
克服这份恐惧，并提出接下来的要求，也需要他所有的勇气。  
“我一点也不担心接下来的事，因为有你在。马达夫。只要有你在战场上引导我，不论敌人是谁，我们都还能再一次打倒他们。”  
奎师那沉默了良久，贴着他额前的月牙柔声问道：  
“终于想通了吗，帕斯？”  
“我无法回答……因为你在身边的时候，所有恐惧和犹豫都会变得微不足道。”  
温暖的笑颜如同芬芳的莲华。两人额前的提拉克紧紧地贴在了一起，四目相对之时，天授的英雄从那双莲花眼中仿佛看见了浩瀚的星河，万物的归处。

‘人中的俊杰啊！你举世闻名，荣誉会追随你，我也渴望荣誉。所以，我选择你。我总想你能担任我的御者，请你满足我这个朝思暮想的愿望吧！’

“是啊……你和我搭配很合适。我将做你的御者，满足你的愿望。”

晚饭已经备就绪，但狗头军师和Archer尚未出现。坚战让几位异邦的盟友先吃，自己却只拿了一些水果和牛奶。一向食量最大的怖军也默默将牛奶粥再热了热。不难看出，他们仍想等到一家人整整齐齐再开动。  
要是换了脸皮薄一些的客人，碍于礼节或许也会饿着肚子一起等，然而来自“洛丹伦王国”的异邦盟友们民风豪放，不讲客套，他们的王一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨着这些低等的食物入不了自己的法眼，一边吃得倍儿香，而那位“王后”已经加了好几次饭，看得怖军竟露出了老父亲一样欣慰的笑容——这胃口快赶上他儿子了。  
“待会给狗头军师拿点奶酪过去吧……他的身体状况已经变成那样了，再不吃东西的话该怎么办啊……”  
自从来到特异点以后，那还是迦勒底的御主头一次看见狗头军师流泪的模样。不论是被孔雀仙人污蔑，被蛇后咬伤，还是被千夫所指之时，他都是那样从容。直到雅度族因为他的缘故身陷囫囵，她才发现，这个鬼灵精怪的狗头军师终究也还是个有血有肉的人。  
“放心吧小姑娘，在从你手中抢走帕斯的契约之前我是不会垮掉的。这么快就对我掉以轻心了吗？”  
说曹操曹操到……未见其人，御主和马修就先瞥见了那根花哨孔雀羽毛。  
“狗头军师，我可不怕你！要夺令咒可以啊，这事儿完了以后再跟我大战三百回合，我保证打得你一根毛都不剩！”  
奎师那俯瞰着这个比自己矮了好大一截的小姑娘，双手叉腰，一半玩笑一半认真地调侃道：  
“如果我现在就要带走帕斯呢？”  
“哎？！你认真的？！”  
橙发少女抬起头，惊讶地望着那张俏皮的脸蛋，“真要打啊？”  
“打，当然要打……不仅要打，还要打到耆利婆罗阇去~”  
“耆利婆罗阇……”  
迦勒底的御主总感觉这个名字有点熟，待她想起这个名字的来历，不禁吓了一大跳。  
“你去妖连的老家干什么？”   
她的第一个念头依旧是一句老话……  
千里送人头，礼轻情意重……  
但奎师那脸上突然变得阴冷的笑容却让她想到了另一句话……  
黄鼠狼给鸡公拜年。  
“当然是趁着独斫带兵远征，去要了妖连的命。”  
围魏救赵？  
似乎看出了少女的揣测，奎师那轻轻摇了摇头，  
“不……多门城和那罗延军落入难敌手里已经是在所难免。但在他吞下那罗延军之前……”  
“懂了，换家。”  
两人的对话听得怖军云里雾里，当这二人不约而同地将目光聚焦在虎背熊腰的壮汉身上，怖军手里的糖球险些掉进粥里。  
“陪我们去摩揭陀走一趟吗？”  
“好，你说怎么办，都听你的。”  
虽然这位壮士尚未搞清情况，但奎师那对他的三弟最好，一定不会做伤害他们的事……抱着这样的想法，他答应得相当爽快。反倒是坚战为自己这个被人坑了还会给人数钱的弟弟感到格外担心。  
“这个节点去摩揭陀？”  
“这是不费一兵一卒就击垮妖连的唯一机会。如果现在不行动，那就只有在正面战场上面对摩揭陀的虎狼之师了。”  
兵贵神速，兵行险着。整个婆罗多，恐怕也只有这位疯起来连自己都坑的狗头军师敢这么做。出乎意料的是，这一次和狗头军师最不对付的骑士王竟也持赞同意见。  
“既然是暗杀任务，带上我们这边幻术最强的人吧。”  
“还有你们这边幻术最强的人~”  
花之魔术师抬起拐杖，朝着装满炸糖球的篓子轻轻一敲，只听“哎哟”一声，人群中突然钻出一个光头！隐身术被戳穿的小罗刹灰溜溜地捂着油光锃亮的脑袋，指着原封不动的糖球委屈巴巴地说道：  
“我没偷吃！我只是想和阿爸一起吃顿饭……”  
“傻孩子，不用躲了，今晚吃完了我们就和你阿爸出远门去。”

小剧场：  
CP统计员：根据最新统计，俱卢大三角依旧稳居榜首，加上难敌和马嘶过年丧偶，惹得一众观众猛男落泪，似乎还有继续血中舔糖的趋势。而对盎伽王的遭遇毫不知情的野生……咳，亲弟弟，还傻呵呵地等着哥哥能回来给自己一个痛快，以至于无数观众恨铁不成钢……  
难敌：我再重申一遍，罗泰耶还有救！我还没丧偶！没有！！！  
马嘶：谁特么再说我丧偶了砍了你们啊！（怒发冲冠）  
阿周那：迦尔纳答应过我的决斗他不会食盐的！！！沙雕导演你不许说他死了！！！（破喉咙）  
（现场陷入了一片混乱）  
鼻青脸肿的沙雕导演：那个……我们再来说说其他CP的情况……近水楼台的奎师那通过无数次揩油和贴贴让奎周再一次成为了焦点，请问美发者奎先生的经验是？  
奎师那（得意洋洋）：很简单，在见到帕斯之前，我都会在冰水里泡手，这样帕斯每次摸到我的手都是冷冰冰的，他就会心疼对吧？然后我说什么他都不会拒绝我了~  
鼻青脸肿的沙雕导演：…………难怪某位混沌恶说你脸胖了一圈，我就说，你要是身体真这么差哪还能长胖一圈……  
奎师那（脸色大变）：谁胖了？你说谁胖？！  
鼻青脸肿的沙雕导演：不不不，别激动……自从阿周那的二哥负责剧组的伙食以后，没有谁不长膘的，这真的……  
奎师那：长膘？你说我长膘了？  
（现场再一次陷入了一片混乱，下面插播一段后台小日常）

也不知是因为武人身上特有的杀气，亦或是百鸟之王的授意，待洁白的天鹅走近，鸟儿们竟乖乖地散去，飞到旁边的树上继续听课去了。  
迪卢木多：白天鹅？真的不是黑天鹅吗？  
难敌：还天鹅呢，明明是周黑鸭吧………………噗哈哈哈……  
贝兹：我们反对一切肤色上的歧视！  
咕哒：对！关爱非酋，从我做起！（日常迫害阿周那1/1）  
阿周那：御主……是什么让你又回到了迫害我的日常啊御主！！！

没沙雕用的科普：左右为男的大力哥和分裂的雅度族  
斡旋篇里，般度和俱卢族都在努力拉拢盟友，而雅度族也因为这场王室之争被分裂成了两半，葵花，萨蒂奇肯定是站娜娜这边，大力哥比较偏向自己的徒弟难敌，但又无法和自己的弟弟作对，也不想让雅度族分裂，所以最终选择了两边都不帮。在斡旋篇里难敌见完葵花后又见了大力哥，大力哥算是和难敌告别了。从他的话里可以看出他有多男……  
‘我过去在毗罗陀举行的婚礼上说的话，人中之虎啊！你应该都知道。俱卢的后裔啊！为了你的缘故，我抵制黑天，反复声明和双方的关系一样。国王啊！黑天不同意我的话，而我没有黑天，一刻也不能存在。看到黑天这样，我决心既不帮助普利塔之子们，也不帮助难敌。你出生在受到举世尊敬的婆罗多族，去吧！按照刹帝利正法投入战斗，婆罗多族的雄牛啊！’  
加上大力哥在难敌最后的杵战受伤后，对怖军的态度，可以看出大力哥其实很喜欢自己这位徒弟。  
至于成凯，首先斡旋篇里那罗延军是难敌找到成凯然后成凯交给他的，那时他的立场如何并不清楚，不过在经历了俱卢之战后，成凯选择在夜袭的时候帮助马嘶，以及雅度族内战时和萨蒂奇撕起来……后来肯定是比较偏向俱卢。大家就当这个故事里此二人的立场以另一种方式圆回去了吧~

  
第一百零五章 全甲一族  
一场早已注定的战败……  
一个无可避免的陷阱。  
成凯想象过无数糟糕的情景……面目全非的多门城，一个被战火焚毁的家园，无数老弱妇孺的尸体……  
可是，将他们团团包围的军队却未发起攻击。  
祥和的多门城早已被围得水泄不通。但城墙周围并无硝烟……  
当俱卢王子驾着燃烧的战车只身驶向那罗延军，成凯的脑海里闪过无数个念头。他甚至计算过自己此时动手能否杀得了他，以及随之而来的后果。最终，那辆战车停在了他身前。  
“奎师那没跟你们回来？”  
身披黑甲的半人魔用那双血红的眼睛扫视着每一张脸。低沉的嗓音里带着令人窒息的杀意。  
“他早就知道这是个陷阱，也不打算回来救援。”  
“哼……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！”  
成凯鬼使神差的回答立刻换来了一阵放肆的笑声。他难以置信地望着难敌脸上诡异的笑颜，却看不清此刻这位俱卢的王子究竟站在哪一个极端……理智与癫狂，阴沉与狂躁，宽厚与残忍，希望与绝望，仿佛这些极端而对立的情绪在那双血眼里找到了一个微妙的平衡点。  
“那个懦夫……宁可眼睁睁地看着你们所有人为他的所作所为陪葬，也不敢来直面我的怒火……如若我真的迁怒于多门城，对他来说，这也是……必要的牺牲吗？”  
难敌冷酷而凶残的眼神让成凯瞬间感觉自己仿佛被丢在了冰湖之上，暗火炙烤着他脚下的冰面。稍有不慎，脚下的冰湖便会与那脆弱的平衡一同崩裂。  
“殿下……你若要迁怒于我们，还请放过城内的百姓！”  
成凯本就没打算活着回到多门城。他和所有追随他来到这里的那罗延军从一开始就做好了破釜沉舟，鱼死网破的觉悟，从而跳进了这张罗网。  
然而，难敌尚未彻底陷入疯狂……或者说，他现在远比一个单纯的疯子要可怕得多。  
“我为何要迁怒于你呢，成凯？”  
俱卢王子眯着血红的眼睛，意味深长地说道：  
“从奎师那决定抛弃多门城的那一刻起，他就早已与你们恩断义绝，再无瓜葛……难道不是吗？”  
这句话背后的用意已经不言而喻。  
“没错。”  
成凯颤抖着答道：“那罗延军，以及整个多门城……也早已和他恩断义绝。”  
“我要如何才能相信你们呢？”  
难敌接连的质问让成凯一时语塞。他知道难敌期待的答案是什么。而他根本没有拒绝的余地。  
“善敌……收手吧。这么做不会有胜利者。”  
大力罗摩早已明白难敌的决心，可身为导师，他仍旧试图最后一次挽回这场已然注定的浩劫。  
“哪怕要我们交出多门城……”  
“罗泰耶的命值几座城？拿象城换奎师那，您愿意换吗？”  
当难敌说出盎伽王的名字，大力罗摩眼中最后一丝希望也随之熄灭。  
对啊……他早就该察觉的。  
如果盎伽王还在，他会形影不离地守在难敌身边。而难敌……根本不会是现在这幅模样。  
“善敌，最后答应我一个请求吧……”   
大力罗摩悲凉地叹了一口气，他卸下战杵与盔甲，缓缓走下了战车。  
“我无法与坎哈为敌。他对我来说也比自己的生命还重。没有坎哈，我一刻也不能存在。因此……接下来的战争，我将不会站在任何一边。”  
有那么一瞬间，难敌的眼神似乎变得柔和了下来。他双手合掌，恭敬地向他的导师行礼。  
“我答应你……”  
大力罗摩百感交集地看着这位即将走向不归路的弟子，最后一次献上了祝福。  
“去吧……以刹帝利的身份战斗到最后，婆罗多族的雄牛啊！”

\-------------------------混沌恶：拿象城换不换得到奎师那我不知道，拿葵花小黑屋直播肯定有人愿意换！-------------------------

从阿逾陀一路急行，奇袭小队终于赶到了群山环绕的繁华都城——耆利婆罗阇。摩揭陀虎狼之国名声在外，对内却是截然不同的模样：绿树成荫的道路，百花齐放的山丘，肥沃的土地，富饶的国都，井然有序的街道规划，精美的房舍，市集上琳琅满目的食品与货物，无不在诉说着国王的功绩。  
当然，这种外严内松的格局有个非常明显的弊端——以平民的身份渗透进这座城市并不难。几位偷家的刺客此刻正以婆罗门的身份大摇大摆地在妖连的地盘闲逛。  
“妖连的国家比想象中要繁荣。嗯……就是太繁荣了点，咳咳，瓶首，你悠着点，婆罗门是不吃肉的吧！”  
花之魔术师一边谨慎地观察周围是否有异样，一边还不忘拉住东瞧瞧西看看的小罗刹。毕竟，伪装成婆罗门总得有点婆罗门的样子，一个没有世俗欲望的修行者眼巴巴地盯着烤肉铺子嘴馋难免会引起不必要的注意。  
“摩揭陀的国力不可小觑。妖连在对外扩张时极其残暴，曾数次洗劫马图拉，还将击败的国王集体囚禁起来。但对于摩揭陀的百姓来说，他的确是一名好国王。正因如此，妖连曾是兄长最大的阻碍。”  
阿周那正打算给梅林介绍一下王的故事，刚刚还和一行人有说有笑的奎师那忽然停下了脚步。  
“等等……帕斯，情况有些不对。”  
神射手瞬间警觉了起来，他环顾四周，街道上并没有什么人跟踪他们，一切仍旧有条不紊地进行着，没人对他们这几张陌生的面孔生疑。  
可问题就在这里……这一切顺利得有些过头了。  
且不提二哥和瓶首的体型是多么鹤立鸡群，就连瓶首表现出的反常行为，也没有引起任何注意。  
“哎嘿，美丽的姑娘，请留步……”  
花之魔术师似乎也察觉到了同样的违和感，他径直走向一位集市上的少女，大大咧咧地说道：“能否帮我这个迷路的家伙一个忙呢~”  
“花仙，等等……！”  
当魔术师的手触碰到女孩的肩膀，女子的身上瞬间钻出无数尖利的冰晶，将来者刺得鲜血淋漓。眼看这位为老不尊的千年老妖就要为他的冒失付出代价，飞溅的血花竟化作无数飘散的落英，完好无损地回到了开满鲜花的魔杖上。  
“哦呀……可真是吓死我了…………”  
梅林有些后怕地拍了拍身上的冰碴，“应该说不愧是阿修罗吗？竟凭空造出一座王都！”  
那团冰晶很快就变幻了形状，周围的摊位与货物也被它吸了过去，汇聚成一条愈发庞大的冰蛇。  
“快走……我会保护大家的！”  
瓶首迅速巨化，在那条冰蛇继续扩张前擒住了它的脑袋，然而那条蛇轻易就从他手掌中滑了出去，晶莹剔透的蛇身还带着罗刹手心的鲜血……刺骨的触感让瓶首并未能直接感觉到疼痛，直到他抬手才发现，他的手掌被刮掉了一层皮……  
冰蛇的每一片鳞都如同一把尖锐的刀刃，它一个扫尾划破了罗刹的脚踝，如同一条带刺的铁鞭将罗刹死死缠住。瓶首不论是巨化还是恢复成人形，这条铁鞭亦会产生同样的变化。瓶首强忍着灼烧的痛苦，让烈焰包裹全身，才勉强将这条冰蛇融化。  
然而这并非唯一的陷阱……一时间，街道上的一砖一石，一草一木，所有的房舍，市民，都开始产生变化，整座王正在变幻为诡异的形状——一支无形的军队。  
能将水系的魔术用得如此精妙的，除了娜迦一族，便只有他的老对头，深海之民全甲一族（Nivatakavacha）。他们会出现在此地，必然是难敌或孔雀仙人的杰作。  
阿周那本想用蒸发水分的法宝Vishoshana来破解幻境，然而早在楞伽，全甲一族便见过了他的法宝，这一次，他们特意将水分维持在冰晶的状态。  
“既然如此，唯有用火……”  
幽蓝的魔焰在甘狄拔的弓弦上升腾，天授的英雄挽弓如月，对准了无云的天空。魔箭离弦之际，漫天的火雨坠向众人周围隐形的冰兽，碎裂的冰晶发出刺耳的清鸣。当天火结束，王都的幻影也随之消散，取而代之的竟是一片汪洋大海……  
“完全被带偏了呢……”  
身为冠位魔术师竟没能第一时间看出对方的幻术，这是何等的丢人……还来不及感叹，身边的大个头瓶首竟一脚踩空，右腿没进了海里……  
糟糕……这座虚假的王都可是建在茫茫大海上！这意味着……他们所处的街道，是由浮冰筑成……Archer刚才的天火确实打破了幻影，但他们脚下的冰层也化得更快了。  
“快看！”  
正在这时，海平面上出现了无数青色的阿修罗士兵，他们乘着巨船，踏着海浪迅速接近了大海中的孤岛。和幽界的战士不同，他们身披鳞甲，手持铁叉，面部还有类似于鱼鳍的特征，刺眼的阳光在这些海洋之民的鳞甲上折射出迷幻的色彩，令人头晕目眩。  
“我就说怎么会阴沟里翻船，原来是成千上万的阿修罗叠加的幻术效果吗……只可惜，我们是来暗杀的，不是来和你们斗法的！”  
梅林将法杖在冰层上一点，迅速织出一艘筏子，随后又变出两个巨大的船桨，丢给了队里块头最大的父子俩。  
“我们确确实实是在向东走，却被带偏到海里……这说明我们现在应该就在摩揭陀东部的海域……向西划回去还来得及！呜哇……！”  
冠位老油条正要撒丫子逃跑，迎面扑来的巨浪险些掀翻他的筏子，得亏两个大块头一个在船头一个在船尾才勉强没被掀个底朝天。  
海的另一头正不断传来整齐划一的咏唱，这些拥有相同面容与力量的深海之民仿佛同一个模子刻出来的造物，就连音调与语速也近乎一模一样，海浪中的每一滴水早已与那鬼魅的咏唱共鸣，两位力大如牛的壮汉愣是无法让筏子朝西挪动一寸……  
千辛万苦才将这群刺客引入属于他们的领域，又怎么可能轻易放跑到手的猎物呢？  
“海涛啊，吞噬他们！”  
强大的共振下，一排汹涌的巨浪已经缓缓成型，朝着沧海中的孤舟奔涌而来。起初，那不过是一条白线，但升腾的浪头很快就已经遮蔽了海平线上渐渐消失的太阳……  
巨浪吞没孤舟的瞬间，低沉的螺声跨过大海……悠长的低鸣一时间盖过了全甲一族的咏唱声，呼啸的海风与滔天的海浪仿佛定格在了这一刹那，又在海螺的号令中归于平静……  
“马达夫……时间不多了，你们先走。直接去耆利婆罗阇。”  
吹响‘天授’海螺的一刻，阿周那知道，自己和全甲一族的这一战亦是无可避免。奎师那与他交换了一个眼色，随即吹响金色的长笛……  
“帕斯，祝你大获全胜。”  
他祝福了友人的弓箭，随后从容地跳上了舍沙的头顶，奇袭小队的其他人则没那么好运，被巨蛇直接吞进了口中。而天授的英雄则只身留在了筏子上，直面来势汹汹的舰队。  
“你已经被我们包围了。束手就擒吧，因陀罗之子！”  
深海之民凶狠地叫嚣着，如同一群饥渴的鲨鱼。确认友人的气息已经不存在于这片海域后，阿周那左手开弓，露出了猎手的眼神。  
一声雷鸣跨过天际。全甲族的士兵这才注意到，就在他们形成包围网的时间里，雷云早已覆满了无云的天空，天地黯然失色……树状的闪电如同无数相互缠绕的锁链，织成一张死亡的罗网。  
“不……是你们被我包围了。”

小剧场：  
阿周那：你们被我包围了。  
宇智波斑：你也想起舞吗？  
阿周那（敏感）：不想！  
宇智波斑：听你哥说你跳舞跳得很好。  
阿周那（故作镇定）：听你弟说你成天和仇家的男人纠缠不清。  
宇智波斑：哦？你不也和仇家，的男人纠缠不清吗？  
阿周那（情绪突然失控）：你胡说什么？！他才不是难敌的男人呢！

没沙雕用的科普：“天授”海螺  
又到了“娜之宝库”的介绍时间……虽然不知道天授的英雄这个称号跟娜娜从天神那里拿到的这个海螺有没有什么直接联系，不过娜娜专属的号角确实就是个叫做“天授”的海螺。打全甲一族的时候，娜娜围着阿修罗的城市吹奏这个海螺。当时的状况是这样：‘这螺声停在空中，发出回声，即使庞大的生物也瑟瑟发抖，隐身躲藏。’这个海螺可能就是比较响亮，也是为了凸显娜娜威武？不过这里当做游戏设定的话就算是起“僵直”的作用吧，所以这里娜娜用它打断了深海之民的施法~~~


End file.
